Noir sera l'espoir
by LessaWatberg
Summary: Suite à la blague de Sirius concernant Rogue, Rémus devient un danger pour son père qui le vend au marché aux esclaves. Comment va-t-il réussir à se sortir de là? Sombre sera l'avenir de Rémus s'il ne peut pas compter sur l'amitié des Maraudeurs... Attention! Thèmes difficiles, abus physiques, moraux. Mais qui aborde aussi ce que l'humanité a de plus beau à offrir : Amitié/Amour.
1. Chapitre 1 : Réveil et Souvenirs

_EDIT 10 AVRIL 2020_

_" Nous vivons des heures sombres, c'est indéniable._

_Notre monde n'a sans doute jamais connu menace plus grande que celle-ci. Mais je déclare ceci à toute notre communauté : Nous tous, qui sommes à votre service, nous continuerons à défendre votre liberté et à repousser les forces qui cherchent à vous en priver. Votre Ministère demeurera fort ! "_  
Rufus Scrimgeour

**Bienvenue à toi qui découvre ma fic, j'espère qu'elle pourra t'apporter un peu de divertissement en ces temps troublés, j'ai hâte de lire ce que tu en penses, alors n'hésite pas et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**_Bonjour à tous_**

**_Suite à une inspiration qui m'est venue comme ça et que j'ai développée et qui m'a amené à peu à peu la mettre en écrit, je vous fais découvrir cette fic._**

**_Entre esclavage, violences, viols et torture, mais avec happy end très certainement._**

**_L'histoire se passe au temps des maraudeurs et aura pour principaux personnages Rémus et Sirius._**

**_Résumé : le jour où Rémus devient esclave sexuel qui viendra le sauver? Une lumière d'espoir pourra-t-elle le sortir de la noirceur de son avenir? Cette lumière peut-elle venir de Sirius, un jeune homme culpabilisant du sort de son ami, vendu quelque part par sa faute? Leur amitié pourra-t-elle y survivre? Attention fic abordant des sujets durs ( torture, viol )_**

**_Petit disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles __ou les mineurs __passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

**_Pour ceux et celles qui lisent mon autre et première fic Tu seras ma femme, rassurez-vous je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, et je continuerai à publier :)_**

**_Pour le rythme de cette fic je pense qu'il faut compter un chapitre par semaine_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre de La soumission du loup, la rédemption du chien (son ancien nom pour ceux qui nous rejoignent :)_****_)_**

**_J'attends impatiemment vos avis en review :)_**

**_Lessa ! :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil et Souvenirs**

_POV Rémus_

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. L'air est étouffant. Je respire mal.

Autour de moi la pénombre m'oppresse, le silence est lourd.

Je sollicite l'ensemble de mes sens, je ne sens rien, mon odorat de loup pourtant efficace d'habitude ne perçoit rien, mes yeux ne découvrent rien d'autre que l'obscurité, ma gorge me brûle assoiffée, seules mes mains m'apportent un début de réponse, caressant une surface rugueuse, dure, froide.

Sentant mon corps complètement endolori, j'essaie de bouger, mais des entraves m'en empêchent.

Je sens des pressions, froides et dures contre mes poignets, mes avant-bras, mon cou, ma taille et mes mollets.

Je suis assis, contre un mur me semble-t-il, à même le sol.

Le loup gronde au fond de moi, il n'aime pas être entravé, il s'agite et grogne férocement dans ma poitrine.

Lui d'ordinaire si silencieux...

Je ne peux le calmer, ni m'empêcher de paniquer, ma respiration se fait erratique, je me sens étouffer.

Des questions m'assaillent.

Que fais-je ici ? Pourquoi ? Depuis combien de temps ?

D'un coup, tout me revient.

_Flash-back :_

J'hurle, je supplie mon père qui me tourne le dos, alors que quatre mains me maintiennent fermement.

Ces quatre mains me soulèvent alors par les bras et les jambes, un sort me paralyse, et je sens qu'on me traîne, qu'on m'éloigne de mon père, il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi, le regard vide et dit d'une voix froide :

-J'aurais dû savoir que ta folie te pousserait aux pires actes un jour… Tu as failli tuer un élève, je ne peux plus laisser cette situation comme ça qui n'a déjà que trop durée. A partir du ce jour tu n'es mon plus fils, en fait, tu ne l'as plus été depuis ce jour où tu as été mordu, tu n'es qu'un monstre, j'aurais dû réaliser ça bien avant.

Et sur ces paroles, il part.

Pas d'excuses, pas de pitié, il porte dans sa main une belle bourse qui paraît pleine.

Les deux hommes tâchent de m'entraîner en dehors de la pièce.

On traverse un long couloir, je me débats, le loup se démène.

Je ne peux me retenir de pousser son hurlement caractéristique.

Ma gorge laisse passer ce cri qui n'est que colère, désespoir, peur.

Mais je ressens alors une violente décharge électrique dans l'ensemble de mon corps qui vient faire taire le loup, surpris et souffrant, tout comme moi.

Je lance un regard noir à l'homme m'ayant jeté le sort.

Il ricane en me regardant.

Ils finissent par me balancer dans une pièce vide, un sort d'entrave m'attache alors un peu partout, me tenant douloureusement assis dans une perpendiculaire qui n'est pas naturelle.

L'un des hommes, celui qui m'a balancé le sort, me prend violemment par le menton, s'abaisse à mon niveau et me dit méchamment :

-Hé le clébard, ici tu n'es plus rien, ta folie a intérêt à vite disparaître. Deviens un gentil toutou et tu sortiras d'ici. On ne vendra jamais un loup sauvage, alors on va te mater. Fais-toi docile, et tu sortiras peut-être un jour de cette cellule. Et crois-moi, vu l'argent que tu vas nous rapporter, on va te briser, pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, rien, jusqu'à ce que l'on s'assure que le bestiau au fond de toi s'adoucisse. Grogne et tu en subiras les conséquences.

Je sens le loup réagir aux mots de l'homme, il a envie de le mordre, de s'acharner sur lui, de le faire taire, je le sens.

Mais je retiens difficilement ses grondements mécontents, j'ai trop peur de recevoir un nouveau sort.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en se relevant.

-Bah voilà esclave, on va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi.

Et sur ses paroles, il part, m'enfermant dans ce noir lancinant.

_Fin du flash-back_

Les souvenirs me remontent en même temps que la bile dans mon estomac.

Esclave ?

Mon père m'aurait-il revendu ?

Je sais que ses finances ne sont pas au top, mais de là à ce qu'il aille à cet extrême.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Je n'y arrive d'ailleurs même plus.

J'ai peur, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai sommeil.

Mais dans cette position, impossible de trouver le repos.

Que va-t-il m'arriver?

Le garde a parlé d'argent, de vente, il parlait de moi ? JE vais être vendu ?

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête, clébard, loup, bestiau. Non ce n'est pas moi ça, d'ailleurs le loup s'est fait silencieux, je ne suis pas un monstre !

Je me retiens de hurler cette phrase.

Mais je manque de force, je n'aurais même pas pu si j'avais voulu. Mais je me le répète comme une litanie infernale.

Je ne suis pas un monstre, non !

Je ne le suis pas !

Je suis Rémus, juste Rémus.

Non !

Pas un monstre !

Je ne suis pas un monstre, James et Sirius ont passé trois ans à me démontrer le contraire, qu'au-delà de ce loup qui existe une fois par mois, je suis un homme, quelqu'un de bien, un Gryffondor. J'ai des amis, des gens qui m'aiment.

Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne me tairai pas, je ne suis pas un mon…

Mes pensées s'arrêtent car j'entends soudain un bruit rompre le silence lourd qui m'entoure.

Je regarde vers la porte et voit la serrure se tourner, la porte s'ouvrir.

Un homme entre, c'est celui de toute à l'heure, son regard est mauvais, il me dit alors :

-Alors le toutou, on se fait à sa nouvelle maison ?

Son ton est inutilement méchant.

Je ne le quitte pas du regard, il s'approche de moi, sa baguette en main.

-Tu te pisses dessus de peur à ma vue ?

Je baisse les yeux, rouge de honte, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais il a raison, je viens de m'uriner dessus.

Je suis mort de peur, d'autant plus que je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive.

Il me balance un rapide sort de nettoyage. L'urine et son odeur disparaissent, je me retrouve à nouveau au sec.

Il s'approche de moi et me regardant dans les yeux me dit :

-Que ça reste entre nous, tu mouftes je t'éclate la gueule, je n'ai juste pas envie de rester dans cette puanteur. Je suis censé te laisser dans ta crasse, mais puisque je dois subir ta compagnie, je veux que cela soit dans de bonnes conditions. On m'a confié la tâche de te dompter. Alors si tu as envie que tout aille bien entre nous, tu as intérêt à te faire tout petit et faire taire cette chose. Vous me faîtes pas peur vous les monstres, j'en ai cassé plus d'un alors ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, ou tu le regretteras.

Ses mots résonnent en moi me faisant mal, atrocement mal.

Je ne suis pas un monstre, ai-je envie de lui crier. Mais je m'oblige à garder le silence.

Il touche ma joue du doigt, je ne bronche toujours pas, même si son contact me dégoûte.

Mais le loup n'est pas loin, il s'est éveillé, prêt à bondir.

Et alors qu'il me frappe au visage, le loup gronde doucement :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu là ? reprend l'autre, tu oses gronder sur moi ? Endoloris

D'un mouvement de poignet, le sort quitte sa baguette, et vient frapper mon corps.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler de douleur, j'ai besoin de me débattre, de tenter de me soustraire à cette douleur qui m'assaille, qui assaille le loup, mais complètement entravé je ne peux que subir.

C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'un impardonnable me frappe.

C'est sûrement la pire douleur qui existe au monde.

Même le loup jappe de douleur.

Mais finit par se taire.

Il met alors fin au sort et je soupire de soulagement en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Va falloir faire taire cette bête, si tu veux sortir d'ici un jour, ou même si tu veux seulement manger, recouvrer un peu de liberté de mouvement. C'est cette folie qui t'a conduit ici, ainsi que ta monstruosité, tu te crois dangereux le loup hein ? Mais moi, je vais te réduire au silence. Crois-moi tu ne mordras jamais personne !

Et il me quitte, refermant cette porte qui m'avait amené un peu de lumière, un peu de réconfort.

Ses mots me renvoient vers le souvenir le plus douloureux de ma si jeune vie, celui du jour où j'ai failli tuer Severus Rogue, celui qui comme l'a dit l'homme, a poussé mon père à se débarrasser de moi, à se débarrasser du loup.

Je me retrouve dans la nuit à nouveau, immobile, la faim me fait mal à l'estomac.

J'entends le loup qui s'agite en moi, serait-il terrifié comme je le suis ?

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre :) J'attends vos avis, je continue? oui non? à vous de tout me dire ! :)**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa !**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une terrible révélation

_**Bonjour à tous, toutes**_

_**Voici en avance le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire**_

**_Petit disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles __ou les mineurs __passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

_**Merci à mes premiers reviewers : Croyance Moreau, EldaThren et SuperSuperbus :)**_

_**Je suis ravie que le premier chapitre vous ait plu, et j'espère que la suite vous donnera toujours cette même satisfaction !**_

_**Merci aussi à mes premiers followers :) vous êtes tous super !**_

_**Je vous dis à tout en bas, **_

_**Lessa !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 une terrible révélation :**

Pendant ce temps, chez James l'ambiance était légère, détendue.

Loin de se douter du malheur qui frappait son ami, le Gryffondor revenait en sueur d'une course de balai effrénée avec son père.

La chaleur de l'été s'abattait doucement sur l'Angleterre, annonçant un début de grandes vacances en bonne et due forme.

Il avait prévu d'inviter ses trois amis pendant les vacances, mais avant cela Sirius et lui devaient retrouver Rémus pour la prochaine pleine lune.

Suite à l'incident avec le Serpentard, Sirius avait juré de ne plus jamais laisser seul le lycanthrope pour affronter ses pleines lunes.

Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, il prit une douche fraîche, et retourna à sa chambre.

Une chouette noire, entrée par sa fenêtre laissée ouverte, l'attendait patiemment.

Il reconnut de suite la chouette de son ami Sirius, cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il lui écrivait depuis le début de la semaine de vacances d'été, et on n'était que jeudi, les cours ayant pris fin le mercredi d'avant.

Il récupéra une grosse graine pour oiseaux, dans son tiroir et lui donna en échange de la lettre qu'il prit dans son bec.

Il l'ouvrit aussitôt et lut les mots, de plus en plus soucieux de son ami :

_Cornedrue, _

_Comment vas-tu depuis avant-hier mon ami ?_

_J'ai attendu patiemment une réponse de Rémus à ma lettre, mais toujours rien._

_Qu'en est-il de ton côté ?_

_As-tu eu des nouvelles de Rémus ? _

_Cela fait maintenant trois lettres que je lui ai écrites, auxquelles il ne m'a pas répondu. _

_Je suis vraiment inquiet James. _

_Crois-tu qu'il ait finalement changé d'avis et me déteste pour mon acte ?_

_Je m'en veux James, je m'en veux tellement. Je ne veux pas perdre Rémus, il est trop important pour moi._

_Penses-tu qu'une visite surprise chez lui changerait quelque chose ?_

_Je suis désespéré, Rémus n'est pas quelqu'un qui a l'habitude d'ignorer un courrier, surtout quand il vient de l'un de nous. _

_Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose._

_Donne-moi ton avis s'il te plaît mon ami, j'attends de te lire._

_Maraudeurement tien,_

_Patmol_

James soupira, il savait que son ami chien culpabilisait énormément pour avoir révéler à leur pire ennemi le secret de leur ami loup, et même si les trois maraudeurs s'étaient évertués à lui prouver qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, Sirius s'en voulait assez pour eux, même plus.

Et l'angoisse devant le silence de Rémus le mettait dans tous ses états.

James termina de s'habiller, s'installa à son bureau, récupéra une plume et travailla à répondre au garçon.

Il était d'avis qu'il fallait laisser un peu de temps au loup pour se remettre de l'évènement datant maintenant d'il y a deux mois.

Son silence ne l'inquiétait pas spécialement pour l'instant, mais il est vrai qu'il comptait surveiller ça de près.

Bien qu'il n'en voulût pas à Sirius, le jeune garçon avait été marqué par l'incident, s'en voulant particulièrement à lui-même d'avoir mis la vie d'un élève en danger.

Peut-être que Rémus était occupé ? Peut-être qu'il profitait d'un moment en famille avec son père avant de revenir vers ses amis ? Peut-être était-il encore plongé dans ses bouquins ?

Il écrit en ce sens à son ami, pour la troisième fois, sans lassitude aucune, et reçut dans la soirée une réponse.

Sirius était plus qu'inquiet, la prochaine pleine lune, qu'ils avaient prévu de passer tous les trois était dans moins d'une semaine, et ils n'avaient réglé aucune formalité.

Où la passer ? Quand se rejoindre ? Rien n'était encore au point, fit remarquer Sirius, en ne manquant pas de relever dans sa lettre que, venant d'un garçon aussi organisé que Rémus, cela était étrange.

Peu à peu, au fil des courriers, son idée faisait chemin chez le cerf.

Et une graine d'inquiétude germa chez lui à son tour.

Une réponse vite griffonnée avant d'aller dormir avertit Sirius qu'ils attendraient encore deux jours.

S'ils n'avaient alors toujours pas de nouvelles de leur ami, ils iraient directement chez lui.

Les jours parurent longs pour James, et il ne douta pas que chez Sirius le temps devait être aussi une torture.

Deux jours après, sans toujours aucune nouvelle du loup, James, venant de se lever, occupé dans la cuisine, entendit un Pop caractéristique d'un transplanage dans son salon.

Il s'y rendit, non sans avoir rebouché le pot de confiture pour le sandwich qu'il se préparait et en croqua un morceau tout en rejoignant celui qu'il pensait être Sirius.

Son ami était effectivement là.

Habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier bordeaux, d'un pantalon en toile beige et d'une chemise noire. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, une barbe de quelques jours sur les joues.

-Sirius, James s'exclama en s'avançant pour l'enlacer, on ne t'a jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas de transplaner chez les gens ?

Répondant à son étreinte, l'autre lui répondit :

-Mais je suis un peu comme chez moi ici ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ?

-Mieux que toi, c'est quoi cette allure ? On dirait un vagabond !

-Rhâ ! Ne te moque pas, je suis si inquiet pour Rémus que j'en oublie le reste. Et tu n'y mets pas, j'ai assez de mon père sur le dos pour ça.

James pinça les lèvres. Il refusait de penser que l'inquiétude de son ami puisse être présager quelque chose de grave.

Les deux s'assirent sur un sofa moelleux, trop moelleux pour avoir envie d'en sortir, et James conjura une théière à distance qui leur apporta un thé glacé à la pêche dans les belles tasses en porcelaine provenant d'un héritage familial. Si sa mère voyait ça elle deviendrait folle !

En buvant une gorgée, Sirius changea soudainement d'attitude, moins détendu, sa mine se fit sombre, inquiète.

-Dis Cornedrue, comme tu l'as dit dans ton courrier, en l'absence de réponse de Rémus, on va chez lui aujourd'hui ?

Hésitant mais de son avis malgré tout, James acquiesça.

-Ok, soupira-t-il, j'avoue que je commence aussi à m'inquiéter, on mange et on y va dans le début d'après-midi. Mais Sirius, on transplane près de chez lui, pas chez lui, menaça-t-il tout en souriant.

-Ok, se détendit légèrement le jeune chien, as-tu prévenu Peter de tout cela ?

-Non, il est parti en vacances avec ses parents, et je ne voulais pas le déranger, il m'avait dit à Poudlard qu'il réussirait peut-être à être là pour la deuxième pleine lune, il doit nous confirmer ça plus tard. Je pensais vous inviter d'ailleurs tous les trois d'ici fin juillet.

Sirius hocha la tête.

En entendant les parents de James revenir du marché sorcier, ils allèrent les aider à décharger.

Ceux-ci étaient ravis de voir l'ami de leur fils, et ils l'invitèrent tout naturellement à rester manger sans se douter des véritables raisons de sa venue.

Et prétextant vouloir aller faire leurs devoirs de vacances avec Rémus, ils se hâtèrent de déjeuner, et pour James de se préparer.

Vers quatorze heures les garçons partirent.

Ils avaient obtenu le droit de transplaner tout récemment, en juin, à la fin de leurs buses et ils devaient avouer que cela leur facilitait drôlement leurs déplacements, notamment pour se voir les uns les autres.

Comme convenu, ils arrivèrent près de la forêt qui longeait la résidence des Lupin.

Le temps y était plus frais, on était en montagne, en hauteur, et passer l'été là alors que la canicule régnait dans toute l'Angleterre était un vrai confort.

Tous deux fébriles, ils s'étonnèrent de trouver la maison étonnamment calme, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient.

Alors que James et Sirius n'avaient pas réussi à décider qui des deux allaient parler, un silence inquiet régnait entre les deux garçons, d'ordinaire si gais. Ils espéraient tomber tout simplement sur Rémus en sonnant à la porte et voir qu'en fait tout allait bien, que son silence ne relevait que d'un bête souci, hibou perdu, plume cassée, encre sèche, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se convaincre eux-mêmes des arguments qu'ils avançaient, le silence de Rémus n'était définitivement pas normal, ils en étaient désormais certains.

Ils finirent par sonner à la porte d'entrée, et un homme assez grand, d'environ cinquante ans ouvre la porte.

Ils reconnurent immédiatement le père de Rémus, qui leur sembla quelque peu pâlir à leur vue.

-James, Sirius ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Son ton était poli, sans être chaleureux.

-Monsieur, nous nous inquiétons car nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Rémus.

Tandis que James parlait, Sirius tentait de jeter des coups d'œils indiscrets à l'intérieur de la maison.

Voyant cela, l'homme avança sur le perron et referma la porte derrière lui.

Son regard se voulait noir et il murmura rapidement à l'intention des deux jeunes Gryffondors :

-Votre ami, il dit cela sur un ton méprisant, est désormais à la place où il aurait toujours dû être. Vous n'imaginez pas les ennuis que sa condition m'a créés. Oubliez-le si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne le reverrez pas de sitôt. Je l'ai vendu à un marchand d'esclave, il y a quelques jours. C'est comme ça que doivent être traités les monstres comme lui. Si personne n'a pu le mater même pas à Poudlard, alors je ne voulais pas garder cette chose et sa dangerosité chez moi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur donner congé, James le regarda interdit, et lui demanda sur un ton exagérément poli.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait de Rémus, mais pourrions-nous au moins récupérer ses affaires, histoire de ne pas gaspiller ?

L'homme renifla avec dédain, mais accepta.

Il rentra dans la maison pour en ressortir quelques longues minutes plus tard avec un sac minuscule ensorcelé.

-Y'a tout là, il leur jeta presque le sac au visage, que Sirius rattrapa, déguerpissez maintenant, et oubliez cette abomination, vous ne vous en porterez que mieux !

Sirius sentit la colère qui dominait James, mais l'attrapant par le bras, il lui fit signe de partir, alors que la porte se refermait sur eux.

De rage, le cerf explosa :

-Il a fait quoi ? C'était son fils !

-James doucement, tenta de le calmer Sirius en vain chez qui régnait la même colère qu'il tâchait toutefois de maîtriser pour mieux réfléchir.

-Il l'a vendu ! Il a vendu Rémus par la peur...

-Et pour l'argent, compléta le chien, atone.

-Quoi ?

-Un loup-garou, jeune, comme Rémus, ça attire pas mal de malades, des hommes qui veulent casser du loup, renseigna Sirius au bord de la nausée, mon père m'en a déjà parlé une fois. Son père a des problèmes d'argent, tout le monde le sait, et vu qu'à cause de moi Rémus a failli devenir un meurtrier, son ton est amer, va savoir où est Rémus maintenant, tout ça par ma faute.

Un frisson de peur vint remplacer la colère de garçon.

Une douche froide semblait couler le long de son dos

-Que devons nous faire James, demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils marchaient, un peu hagards, dans la forêt

-Le retrouver et le sortir de là, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà vendu

Ils savaient que si Rémus trouvait un maître, le sortir de cet enfer serait quasi impossible.

Les deux garçons se mirent d'accord, ils passeraient le reste de la semaine ensemble, cela leur permettrait d'élaborer un plan pour retrouver leur ami.

Revenus chez James, Sirius s'installa sur le lit.

La mère de James leur proposa de leur préparer un goûter, mais ils refusèrent poliment, ayant urgemment besoin de se retrouver seul à seul.

\- Tu as récupéré ses affaires ? demanda Sirius en s'installant naturellement sur le lit de son ami, les mains posées à plat derrière lui.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi.

-Si on le retrouve, tu crois qu'il aura envie de retourner chez son père les chercher ? répondit James en levant un sourcil interrogatif

Sirius hocha la tête, songeur.

-Et ton père ne t'aurait pas dit où se vendent les esclaves ? demanda avec aigreur James

-Non, sûrement un endroit qui attire les malades. Certainement pas au chemin de traverse, dit-il ironique. Comment on s'y prend ?

-Je n'en sais rien Sirius, mais ne disons rien à mes parents, je sais qu'ils sont plutôt ouverts d'esprit, beaucoup plus que ta famille, mais de là à accepter qu'on parte en guerre contre les droits du père de Rémus, j'ai de sacrés doutes. En plus ils ignorent sa condition, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient effrayés, et probablement contre le fait qu'on fréquente un loup-garou, finit-il âprement

Dépité, Sirius accepta. Son ami n'avait malheureusement que raison.

Les gens comme Rémus n'étaient pas encore bien acceptés dans la société sorcière, et il était courant que les hommes et femmes mordus se retrouvaient très souvent dans des situations compliquées, et pour les enfants, bien que cela était extrêmement plus rare, c'était pire, les parents s'en débarrassaient, souvent en les vendant. Ils n'étaient plus considérés comme humains, mais animaux, et pouvaient donc faire l'objet de commerce, d'abandon, de maltraitance, sans que le gouvernement sorcier n'intervienne, sans que cela ne choque personne.

D'ailleurs ils soupçonnaient Dumbledore de savoir pour eux, d'être animagus, pour aider leur ami. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait réussi, très difficilement, à convaincre le père de Sirius d'envoyer Rémus à Poudlard, il leur avait raconté une fois, que Dumbledore s'était déplacé lui-même chez eux, ayant reçu la lettre d'admission de Rémus déchirée.

Il avait discuté apparemment plus d'une quatre heures avec son père, et ce n'est qu'après moultes promesses, assurances, et garanties de la part du directeur que son père avait finalement daigné le laisser aller à Poudlard, le sortant de la cave aménagée où Rémus vivait depuis sa morsure. Rémus savait que son père était terrifié de sa condition, mais il n'en parlait jamais, ou très peu, aux maraudeurs par pudeur.

Mais eux ne le jugeaient pas, n'en avaient pas peur, Rémus à leurs yeux était simplement Rémus, leur ami, un maraudeur.

Personne d'autre n'aurait pu comprendre leur amitié avec un loup-garou. Et ce secret faisait de leur amitié une force.

Et chez les maraudeurs, on ne se laissait jamais tomber.

Un pour tous, tous pour les maraudeurs, telle était leur devise.

* * *

_**Un chapitre où Rémus est présent sans y être, ses amis s'inquiètent, arriveront-ils à le sortir de là?**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, si c'est le cas et que vous voulez me le faire savoir n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**Amitiés, à bientôt**_

_**Lessa ! :)**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Inhumaine torture

_**Bonjour à tous, toutes, voici le chapitre 3**_

_**Remerciements à SuperSuperbus pour sa fidélité ! :) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic !**_

**_Petit disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles __ou les mineurs __passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

_**Je vous retrouve tout en bas**_

_**Lessa ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Inhumaine torture**

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Rémus avait été vendu par son père, ses amis venaient à peine de découvrir ce qu'il était devenu, et Rémus avait été changé de pièce.

Ses gardes trouvaient que le loup réagissait mieux qu'ils l'attendaient, ils lui avaient alors fait cette fleur.

Il était toujours dans une pièce exigüe, mais celle-ci était éclairée par une fenêtre tout en haut d'un mur, d'à peine vingt centimètres sur trente. Des barreaux accrochés en vertical et horizontal, comme si sa taille permettait qu'il tente de passer au travers, pensait souvent Rémus avec ironie.

Elle pouvait toutefois le laisser distinguer le jour de la nuit, et en cela elle le rassurait déjà.

Il était assis sur une chaise faite de bois posée au milieu de la pièce, attaché au niveau des avant-bras et des mollets. Sa position l'obligeait à se tenir droit, ce qui lui engourdissait les muscles. Il ne pouvait bouger que quelques minutes par jour, rendant ainsi les journées interminables.

Un pot de chambre était dans un angle de la pièce, lui permettant de retrouver une certaine humanité, lui qui avait dû dans l'ancienne pièce se résoudre à faire à même le sol, car ne possédant rien ne lui permettant de se soulager dignement.

Point de vue traitement les tortures continuaient, le loup se révoltait parfois un peu trop au goût de son geôlier en charge de le mater.

C'était un homme atroce, d'une soixantaine d'années qui aimait user de sa baguette, mais aussi d'accessoires de torture d'origine moldue, fouet, matraque, tout était bon tant qu'il le faisait souffrir.

De fait, le corps du jeune lycanthrope était meurtri, il était lacéré de quasiment partout, certaines blessures s'infectaient, heureusement, un autre garde passait le voir tous les jours, pour soigner les plus grosses plaies, lui donner quelques potions.

Il n'était pas dupe, c'était simplement pour ne pas abîmer la marchandise, pas trop en tout cas, de sorte à être vendable, mais dans quel but ? Rémus l'ignorait, ainsi que ses futures conditions de vie, s'il sortait d'ici un jour, vivant…

Rémus était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir.

Cependant il entendit le grognement du loup résonner dans sa gorge, dans sa poitrine et il redressa la tête, comme par fierté.

Si le loup grondait, c'est qu'on venait encore le torturer, c'était l'heure, la lumière provenait de dehors était caractéristique, il n'avait jamais de retard, malheureusement.

Et une forme se planta devant lui.

-Bonjour, fit cette voix qu'il reconnut malheureusement pour lui, on a bien dormi aujourd'hui ?

L'homme qui parlait se plaça devant le garçon et lui lança aussitôt un doloris.

-On n'a pas encore faire taire la bête, monstre ?

Mais Rémus n'entendait déjà plus, il hurlait, ne pouvant pas se débattre, et avec lui la bête gémissait. L'homme mit fin au sort, et s'appuya de tout son poids sur les avant-bras blessés du garçon qui ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement de douleur

Contre sa joue, l'homme murmura :

-Tu ne veux donc jamais sortir d'ici ? Fais taire cette bête, Lupin ou tu n'aimeras pas ce qu'il va t'arriver !

-Mais je ne la contrôle pas, vous le savez, murmura faiblement Rémus, la voix cassée par la peur, la soif, la douleur.

Il répétait cela inlassablement tous les jours. Mais l'autre semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre cette évidence.

Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre le fait que Rémus n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa partie loup ?

-Tu es à ta juste place ici monstre ! Tu sais que les choses comme toi méritent ce qui leur arrive. Tu as failli tuer, tu n'es qu'une bête, assoiffée de sang, de chair humaine, tu mérites ton sort !

Et il reprit sa séance de torture, doloris, coups, lacérations, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que Rémus n'avait plus de voix pour hurler, pour supplier.

Et la bête, elle aussi, finit par se taire.

Satisfait, le garde quitta alors la pièce et fût remplacé quelques bonnes trente minutes plus tard par ce jeune homme, que Rémus connaissait bien aussi maintenant.

Il devait avoir peut-être vingt-cinq ou trente ans.

Plus petit que l'autre, ses traits étaient aussi plus doux.

-Bonjour Rémus, fit le garçon tandis que Rémus restait immobile, dis donc il ne t'a pas loupé aujourd'hui, tiens avale déjà ça.

Il porta à ses lèvres une fiole de potion cicatrisante.

Rémus bût sans rechigner la boisson, sentant déjà les effets agir sur lui.

\- Tu as faim ? J'ai fait de sorte que tu aies deux morceaux de pain ce matin.

Rémus ne répondit pas, la voix toujours cassée, mais lui lança un regard de profond remerciement.

Il croqua dans le morceau que lui tendait l'autre, ne pouvant utiliser ses mains entravées, et l'engloutit bien vite.

Le ventre rempli, ou presque, il réussit à remercier cet homme, cet ange, comme il le nommait dans sa tête.

Ce garde était là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne meurt pas, il le nourrissait, un bout de pain deux fois par jour et un verre d'eau le soir, et le soignait.

Alors qu'il entreprenait son travail, passant des crèmes cicatrisantes sur sa poitrine sur laquelle l'autre s'était acharné aujourd'hui, il ne pût qu'entendre les grognements de la bête émaner du garçon.

Regardant Rémus sans rien dire, son regard de pitié parlant pour lui, celui-ci répondit non sans une certaine lassitude :

-Je ne le contrôle pas, comment veulent-ils que je le fasse taire ?

L'autre pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien, il savait pertinemment que Rémus n'avait aucune maîtrise sur ce qui l'habitait, mais lui ne disait rien, se contentait de faire son travail.

Alors qu'il allait attaquer ses jambes, Rémus parla doucement :

-Que vont-ils faire de moi ? S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Chaque jour la même question, et le garde se demandait s'il la posait aussi à l'autre garde aussi ou qu'à lui.

Mais il craignait de lui révéler ce qui attendait le garçon.

Et puis ce n'était pas son travail.

Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'attacher à ce pauvre enfant qui se retrouvait là bien malgré lui.

Il avait un frère de son âge et se demandait quelle serait sa réaction s'il était un jour perdu dans cet enfer.

Alors doucement il s'agenouilla de sorte à être à hauteur de Rémus et dit doucement :

-Tu vas être vendu Rémus, dès qu'ils considéreront que tu es inoffensif, tu appartiendras à quelqu'un, qui aura tous les droits sur toi.

-Je deviendrais comme un elfe de maison ? reprit le jeune Gryffondor, appréciant que le garde lui parle enfin.

Le garde ne pût se résoudre à le contredire, hochant doucement la tête.

Son avenir en réalité serait d'être la putain d'un maître, un maître avide de violence et de pouvoir sur une espèce aussi crainte qu'intrigante, et un maître qui ne se gênerait certainement pas d'affirmer sa domination sur ce jeune garçon.

Mais il n'arrivait définitivement pas à mettre ses pensées en mots, ne voulait pas briser le peu d'espoir qu'avait ce prisonnier, alors il ne répondit pas, se reconcentra sur son travail de soin.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit, fit au bout d'un moment Rémus

-Je sais, dit simplement le garde en levant le regard vers lui, je sais.

Il finit par terminer, et Rémus lui semblait en meilleur état qu'à son arrivée.

Il voyait des larmes, de désespoir, de peur, couler sur le visage abîmé du prisonnier. Des larmes silencieuses, Rémus pleurait beaucoup quand il était là, mais il ne pouvait que comprendre les sentiments du garçon. Son père avait vendu, à bon prix, son propre fils, pour le livrer à un destin funeste.

Le garçon ne lui semblait pas dangereux, mais son père argua cet argument pour le vendre et au plus vite, et ses chefs avaient sauté sur l'occasion, un loup-garou jeune, plutôt beau malgré cette fine cicatrice qui lui barrait un côté du visage. Ce garçon allait partir à l'abattoir, et nul ne pouvait empêcher cela. Il n'avait déjà plus de droits, plus de crédit, plus d'humanité.

Pris de pitié, il lui proposa un verre d'eau que Rémus accepta bien vite, il conjura alors un verre plein et fit boire le jeune homme qui savoura cette eau fraîche sur sa langue, il la sentit couler dans sa gorge, la rendant moins sèche, donc moins douloureuse.

Habituellement il n'avait droit qu'à ce verre d'eau avec le pain du soir. Mais Rémus en avait besoin.

Il fit donc une entorse au règlement, personne n'en saurait rien.

Les jours passèrent identiques, quatre jours plus tard, comme d'habitude, le garde violent entra dans la pièce où était Rémus, il devait être quatorze heures s'il pouvait en juger par la luminosité qui passait par la fenêtre.

-Bonjour le monstre, fit l'homme de son habituel ton mauvais.

Il conjura une chaise qui apparut devant le prisonnier et prit place dessus, coudes appuyés sur les genoux de Rémus

Rémus sentait la bête s'agiter en lui, qui répondait comme conditionnée à la vue du garde.

-Tu ne gronderas pas longtemps la bête, si finalement cela prend trop de temps à briser la monstruosité qui t'habite, on te vendra comme ça, celui qui deviendra ton maître adorera te soumettre, tu verras, y'a d'autres tarés que moi dans le monde sorcier, des hommes qui adoreront s'occuper de mater une chose comme toi, et je parie qu'il sera surement bien moins tendre et patient que je ne le suis. On fera taire cette chose, crois-moi. Alors Lupin, qu'en dis-tu, tu la fais taire maintenant ou je dois intervenir ?

Mais le loup grognait toujours et Rémus regardait le garde en face de lui impuissant, suppliant mentalement le loup de se taire.

-Bien, je vais te donner une dernière occasion Lupin, de faire taire cette bête, si tu n'y parviens pas, tu seras vendu, mais je dois avouer que ton sort sera beaucoup plus terrible qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Le jeune garçon déglutit, désespéré, les mots du garde l'avaient terrifié.

Un Gryffondor ? Lui ? Il avait dû y avoir erreur dans la répartition car là il se sentait minable, totalement indigne de sa maison, il donnerait tout pour échapper aux mains du garde, et pourtant en ce moment même il ignorait encore l'ignominie terrible que revêtirait sa punition, il savait juste qu'il voulait être loin d'ici, à Poudlard, avec ses amis.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le garde s'était levé, et reprit la parole :

-Tu grognes encore ? Soit ! J'ai une méthode plutôt efficace pour mater les bêtes comme toi.

Tout en parlant il avait défait sa braguette.

Rémus le regarda, horrifié.

Les coups, il pouvait les endurer, mais ça,... il n'allait tout de même pas..., c'était inhumain, la torture suprême, Rémus se prit à penser qu'il aurait préféré un doloris plutôt qu'un abus de ce genre.

Il n'allait quand même pas se faire violer là, comme ça ? Cet homme ne pouvait pas être si sadique…

-On a peur le monstre ? reprit le garde, se délectant de sa peur, approche, il défit soudainement les liens qui maintenaient le garçon, et le tira à lui, appuyant sur ses épaules pour le faire tomber à genoux.

Les muscles atrophiés, Rémus se retrouva au niveau de l'entrejambe du garde, dont la virilité était bien réveillée sous ce boxer noir que portait l'homme, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, tandis que la bête, elle, hurlait de rage.

-C'est toi qui vois, soit tu la faire taire immédiatement, soit, il laissa la menace informulée, la rendant ainsi encore plus terrifiante.

Il maintenant Rémus devant lui une main derrière la tête.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Rémus ne pouvait faire taire le loup qui s'agitait en lui.

-Bien tant pis tu auras perdu ta chance.

Et il sortit rapidement son sexe en érection qu'il approcha de la bouche de Rémus, qui regardait ce sexe venir effleurer ses lèvres, se frottant à elle dans une luxure violente, sale, dépravée, avant de les pénétrer durement, écartant la bouche du garçon sans douceur, sous les remarques salaces du garde.

Rémus eut rapidement le goût salé, masculin, intime du gland, du sexe tout entier dans sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir les pulsions cardiaques de l'homme à travers l'excitation de la verge qui tapait contre son palais, sa langue.

La nausée lui monta, les larmes aussi.

Il s'accrocha à la cuisse de l'homme tentant désespérément de le fuir, mais l'autre le maintenait par les cheveux, l'empêchant de reprendre correctement sa respiration, lui imposant un rythme violent, s'enfonçant chaque fois un peu plus, étouffant le jeune garçon qui ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Rémus pleurait, il sentait ce sexe dur envahir, violer sa bouche, la malmener, il l'étouffait quasiment. Il espérait être en plein cauchemar, cela ne pouvait pas vraiment lui arriver, hein ?

_Mords le_, pensa une voix en Rémus, mais il n'y parvenait pas, la peur le paralysait, il redoutait la réaction de son violeur s'il osait faire ça.

Mais que pouvait-être pire que ce qu'il vivait en cet instant ?

Le garçon avait peur, trop peur, et le sexe était dur, gros, peut-être trop gros pour sa bouche, pour l'avaler complètement, mais le garde s'en fichait, il pénétrait sans vergogne cette bouche innocente jusqu'ici, qui n'avait même pas connu de baiser.

La bête continuait à gronder, mais aucun des deux ne l'entendait, l'un pris par le plaisir, l'autre tétanisé par la peur.

Rémus sentit au bout de quelques minutes, le sexe se contracter, et des jets de sperme chauds coulèrent dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge.

Le garde venait de jouir, dans cette antre maltraitée.

Rémus sentit ce goût âcre, salé se répandre dans sa bouche, le salissant définitivement.

Mais alors que sentant la pression sur sa tête se relâcher, il allait se détourner, dans le but de cracher le peu de sperme qui n'avait pas déjà coulé dans sa gorge, l'autre l'attrapa par la mâchoire, qu'il maintint dans sa main, et avec un regard sadique pinça le nez du garçon, qui, s'il voulait respirer, dut se résoudre à avaler.

C'est avec une dernière larme qu'il avala donc la semence de l'homme et pût enfin reprendre sa respiration.

L'autre satisfait le relâcha, et se rhabilla, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, vous êtes toujours là? j'en ai pas perdus en chemin? :p**_

_**Allez dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en review j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis en review ! **_

_**Amitiés, à bientôt **_

_**Lessa !**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une réalité terrifiante

**Hello mes lecteurs !**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quatre de cette fic ! **

**Merci mille fois à Croyance Moreau et SuperSuperbus pour leurs gentilles reviews!**

**Merci à vous tous aussi de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, n'oubliez pas de laisser de temps en temps une petite review, c'est hyper encourageant !**

**_Petit disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles __ou les mineurs __passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

**Allez je vous laisse lire et vous dis à tout en bas ! 3**

**Lessa**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Une réalité terrifiante**

Terrifié, Rémus s'était réfugié dans un angle de la pièce, les genoux repliés contre lui, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, essayant de se calmer.

Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ? Lui, un Gryffondor ? Sûr que s'il retournait un jour à l'école il serait la risée de ses camarades.

Rémus ne voulait pas que l'acte de cet homme l'impacte autant mais c'était le cas, il se sentait mal, souillé, détruit.

Il venait de se faire violer, il n'avait rien pût faire, faible voilà ce qu'il était, une bête faible.

L'autre le regarda de haut en bas, avec un sourire franchement moqueur.

-Tu es plutôt doué, lui dit-il, ton nouveau maître s'amusera bien je crois avec toi. Une belle petite pute qu'il aura ce chanceux ! Dommage que je ne gagne pas assez, je t'aurais acheté, j'aurais aimé te voir soumis à moi, à mon bon vouloir, et crois-moi j'aurais baisé la bête que tu es par tous ses trous, il éclata d'un rire ignoble, elle aurait vite compris qui serait son maître. J'espère que celui que tu auras sera au moins aussi cruel que moi, tu ne mérites pas la clémence, le loup, non tu mérites tout ce que t'arrives !

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, regrettant sincèrement de ne pas avoir les moyens d'acheter ce jeune garçon frêle, humilié, terrorisé, pour en faire sa poupée personnelle.

Rémus, à ses mots, releva la tête légèrement et le regarda sans comprendre, enfin sans vouloir comprendre.

Non sans une séance de doloris pour le plaisir de voir Rémus hurler, l'autre quitta la pièce, le laissant assis à même le sol, sur ce sol froid, dur, contre lequel le jeune garçon tâcha de s'allonger, tentant désespérément de faire taire la douleur qui assaillait son corps, d'oublier la honte qui hypnotisait son esprit.

Dès le départ du garde, Rémus s'écroula en larmes. Le loup ronronnant doucement en lui comme pour le consoler.

-Pitié, murmura le Gryffondor, pitié tais-toi, c'est ta faute tout ça. Pitié arrête, supplia-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Appuyé contre le mur, harassé, douloureux, toujours suppliant le loup, il n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir.

-Tu me parles ? demanda une voix, bien trop proche au goût de Rémus qui se tassa encore plus si c'était possible contre le mur, s'aplatit contre le sol, tâcha de se faire tout simplement oublier.

-Rémus, tout va bien ?

Il redressa la tête et vit l'autre garde, celui qui le soignait, accroupi devant lui, la mine inquiète.

-Oui, oui, dit-il rapidement en essuyant ses larmes. Il refusait de montrer sa faiblesse face à ce qu'il venait de vivre, l'autre ne devait pas savoir.

Faisant fi de sa réaction, le garde continua :

-Viens lève-toi, il fait trop froid sur ce sol de pierre pour que tu y restes.

Et tout en parlant, il l'attrapa par les aisselles pour l'aider à se lever.

Il ignora les tentatives de Rémus pour s'échapper de ses bras, et le replaça d'une main plutôt ferme sur la chaise, sans remettre ses liens en place.

Rémus sembla soudain être une poupée désarticulée. Il avait le regard baissé, les bras le long du corps, il semblait ailleurs, totalement perdu dans un autre univers.

Dans l'enfer que seules les personnes abusées peuvent connaître, mais ça le garde l'ignorait.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, blessé physiquement, meurtri moralement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le garde, d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée, mais qui trahissait son intérêt, en défaisant son matériel. Il savait que son collègue avait dû passer un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour mater Rémus, il l'avait vu sur le planning.

Mais il ne voyait pas de sang frais sur Rémus, certainement n'aura-t-il été que torturé par les sorts de l'autre. Mais il voyait bien que le garçon semblait particulièrement détruit aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il était torturé. Et en plus il n'avait pas eu de véritables blessures physiques apparentes, le soignant était perdu, il avait besoin de comprendre, mais l'état du prisonnier ne l'encourageait pas à poser des questions.

Il commença donc son pénible travail, tâchant d'éviter de juxtaposer le visage de son jeune frère à la place de celui du garçon. En formation on lui avait apprit à ne pas voir ces prisonniers comme des humains, mais comme des choses. Il y était parvenu, sans peine, jusque-là, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il donc pas avec celui-ci ?

_Peut-être parce qu'il est beaucoup trop jeune pour affronter l'enfer qui l'attend ?_ Fit une petite voix au fond de lui, qu'il tâcha de ne pas écouter pendant qu'il le soignait.

-ça va être ça ma condition quand je serai vendu ? Un esclave sexuel ? demanda au bout d'un moment le jeune garçon, après deux potions avalées.

La voix de Rémus était froide, triste.

Le garde écarquilla les yeux, son jeune patient savait.

Il comprit alors avec aigreur que le garçon avait dû avoir un petit aperçu de ce qu'allait être son avenir.

De la bile lui remonta dans la gorge, il savait que son collègue était cruel, il ne se doutait pas cependant que c'était à ce point. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait pu le toucher.

-Que t'a-t-il fait Rémus ?

Son ton était cette fois-ci complètement inquiet.

Mais il répondit à sa question par une autre :

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Je vous ai posé chaque jour la même question. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que j'allais devenir un esclave sexuel ?

La voix prenait un ton accusateur

Le garde répondit doucement, en cherchant une potion qu'il réalisa plus tard tenir dans sa main, pour preuve de sa distraction.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer plus que ça, tu semblais déjà si apeuré, et...

-Et c'est une raison pour me mentir ? le coupa Rémus, c'est un sort pire que la mort, vous savez comme moi que les esclaves sexuels sont les esclaves les plus maltraités. Vous auriez dû me le dire avant. Je vous faisais confiance !

Ce fut un véritable coup de poignard pour le jeune garde, il n'aimait pas avoir effectivement dû cacher la vérité au garçon qui lui avait réclamé plus d'une fois, mais pour lui c'était une torture que de lui avouer son terrible avenir. Dans cet univers de souffrance, Rémus l'avait vu comme un allié, comme quelqu'un de confiance, et involontairement, lui aussi l'avait fait souffrir.

Cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas le ton employé par le garçon. Il était beaucoup trop froid, détaché.

Son collègue avait réussi à briser sa dernière barrière, son intimité, son innocence, son espoir.

-Rémus je suis vraiment désolé, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

-Vous pouvez me faire sortir d'ici ?

La question semblait rhétorique, il y répondit tout de même :

-Non Rémus, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réponse qui allait suivre :

-Alors laissez-moi crever.

Soupirant, il rangea la dernière fiole vide de potion qu'il venait de faire avaler au garçon et prit sa baguette dans le but de soigner Rémus des effets du Doloris, par des sorts de soin.

Mais son jeune patient s'agita particulièrement à ce geste. Et ce fût pire lorsqu'il commença à formuler les sortilèges.

-Arrêtez, disait le garçon, laissez-moi, je veux plus qu'on me touche, je ne veux plus, laissez-moi mourir, pitié, laissez-moi.

Plus les sorts étaient prononcés par le garde pour enrayer sa souffrance, plus Rémus s'agitait, le garde dut se résoudre, s'il voulait réaliser sa tâche de soignant correctement, à rattacher les entraves du garçon. Mettant fin un instant au sort de soin, il rattacha Rémus d'un coup de baguette, Rémus qui hurla à ce geste :

-Espèce de salaud, ça vous plaît hein ? De me soumettre à vous, vous n'êtes qu'un fils de pute. Vous allez me violer vous aussi ? Vous attendez quoi ? Allez-y baisez-moi, comme l'autre, je vous déteste, je vous déteste tous, laissez-moi crever !

Il était complètement hystérique, le loup aussi, dans la pièce ne résonnait que cris et grondements.

Impuissant face à la détresse du garçon, le garde continua malgré tout son traitement. Que le prisonnier soit désespéré il ne pouvait que le comprendre, mais il voulait vraiment atténuer sa souffrance. Et s'il devait subir sa colère, alors soit !

Au moins le garçon ressentait encore assez quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer définitivement dans la résignation, le garde vit en sa colère, son espoir. Alors il ne répondit pas aux insultes, laissant le prisonnier se vider de tout ce qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'ici.

Au bout d'un moment les cris furent de moins en moins fort, le garde en profita et lui parla alors doucement, par-dessus la litanie de Rémus, qui peu à peu se calma. Et se mura dans le silence.

Rien que n'aura pu lui dire le garde, ni même la pomme fraîche, juteuse, sucrée qu'il sortit de sa poche ne purent le faire réagir.

Rémus ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus, ses yeux restaient désespérément vides, même le loup s'était tu.

Le garde dut remporter la pomme, tristement, il ne pouvait la laisser, il n'avait pas le droit de nourrir le garçon, ou la bête comme ses collègues l'appelaient, d'autre chose que de pain, rassis de préférence.

Il s'en voulait, mais il savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour aider le garçon, si celui-ci refusait son aide, alors il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Resté seul, Rémus resta dans sa léthargie toute la soirée, son corps immobile, seul son esprit s'agitait.

Son père savait-il à quoi il le condamnait quand il l'a vendu ? S'en préoccupait-il seulement ?

Il savait que les gens de sa condition n'étaient pas vraiment considérés, la société sorcière n'était pas prête à accueillir les lycanthropes comme des individus normaux.

Rémus avait très peur, en plus de sa condition, il allait devenir un esclave, mais pas n'importe lequel, un esclave sexuel.

Les esclaves sexuels n'avaient aucun droit, aucune légitimité, mais surtout plus aucune humanité, son futur maître serait sans doute cruel avec lui. Sans compter les violences sexuelles.

Les larmes revinrent de plus belle.

Il n'était pas prêt à affronter cela.

Rémus était vierge, enfin jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il n'avait jamais fréquenté personne, n'avait pas eu de rapports, et voilà que les seuls qu'il connaîtrait seraient durs, violents, sans amour. Il ne voulait pas de ça, ne méritait pas tout ça.

Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ?

C'était un rêve hein ?

Un cauchemar ?

Pitié qu'il se réveille maintenant !

Tirant rageusement sur ses liens, il cherchait à se faire mal à s'en réveiller.

La douleur arriva mais pas le réveil, il se résigna, et soupira avec rage et angoisse.

Son propre père ! Il comprenait qu'il ait pris peur face à l'évènement du mois de mai. Son père de toute façon avait toujours eu peur de lui…

Il avait de peu failli tuer un élève, il se souvenait de l'appel du sang qu'avait ressenti le loup à la vue de Rogue, il se souvenait des coups de dents qu'il donnait à son ami chien pour tâcher de rejoindre cette délicieuse victime.

Il se souvenait de l'envie de tuer qui l'avait alors animé.

Peu à peu ses pensées se firent dures avec lui-même, il se demandait si finalement il n'était pas vraiment un monstre. S'il ne méritait pas son sort.

Il ne fût que larmes et pensées le reste de la journée, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Se transformant seul pour cette nuit de pleine lune, le loup cherchait le chien, le cerf, et même le rat, mais il ne trouva que lui-même, et de frustration passa la nuit à se mordre et à se lancer contre les murs de pierre qui l'empêchaient de recouvrer sa liberté chérie.

Puis la nuit laissa place au jour, et au petit matin, Rémus était meurtri, particulièrement, qu'il serait long d'attendre le garde pour être soigné.

Mais il savait en plus qu'avant lui, ce serait son tortionnaire qui le rejoindrait.

Épuisé, endolori, Rémus s'endormit.

Réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un sort d'aguamenti que le terrible garde s'amusait à lancer sur lui pour le tirer de sa torpeur.

Le garçon se redressa rapidement, grimaçant de douleur, et malgré la présence de l'autre, le loup resta silencieux, ce qui tira un sourire victorieux à l'homme.

-Je vois que mon traitement a porté ses fruits, il ne dit plus rien le monstre ? Alors peut-être que nous allons enfin pouvoir rentabiliser notre achat.

Et sans plus de torture, il quitta la pièce.

Rémus resta interdit, il y était, il allait être vendu.

Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle, il ne voulait pas, oui mais en tant qu'esclave, plus aucune volonté ne lui était laissé...

Le garde soignant ne vint pas ce jour-là, au grand regret de Rémus, malgré les ressentiments qu'il avait pour cet homme qui savait la vérité et qui la lui avait caché, ses blessures auraient bien méritées potions et sortilèges de guérison... ce n'était apparemment par prévu au programme, et une nouvelle nuit de souffrance attendait le garçon.

Le lendemain matin, tôt, il faisait à peine jour dans la cellule, alors qu'il était encore endormi, le bruit de la porte réveilla Rémus et il vit apparaître le garde en blouse blanche.

Il avait dans ses mains un plateau, qu'il posa près de Rémus.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé.

On ne l'avait pas mis sur son planning hier, considérant sans doute inutile de soigner un esclave vendu le lendemain...

-Tiens, lui dit-il, mange Rémus, il lui tendit quelque chose dont l'odeur rappela des souvenirs au garçon.

Intrigué, il regarda le contenu du plateau et vit une belle part de tarte à la citrouille, des œufs brouillés et du pain frais, accompagné d'un verre de lait.

Devant le regard étonné de Rémus, le garde, gêné, lui expliqua :

-Tu vas être vendu aujourd'hui, il te faut des forces, les enchères sont parfois longues, et c'est un peu une tradition chez nous d'offrir un vrai repas aux futurs vendus.

-Le repas des condamnés, murmura Rémus avec aigreur.

L'autre ne répondit pas, il avait raison.

Mais Rémus ne leur fit pas ce plaisir, il ne toucha pas à son plateau, malgré l'insistance du jeune garde pendant les soins qu'il prodiguait au lycanthrope.

-Rémus, je vais devoir te forcer si tu ne manges pas, ne fais pas l'enfant, bois au moins le lait, fit-il à la fin de sa tâche principale en portant le verre à la bouche du jeune homme.

En appuyant un peu contre ses lèvres, il réussit à faire avaler une gorgée de la boisson. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais le regard noir de Rémus l'empêcha d'insister.

-Vous êtes comme les autres, finit par dire le garçon, vous jouez le gentil, mais vous aussi vous m'amenez à l'abattoir, au moins l'autre garde n'a pas votre hypocrisie. Au moins lui ne joue pas le gentil, me fait affronter la réalité qui m'attend. Vous, vous êtes pire que lui, et il cracha par terre.

Blessé, le garde ne répondit rien, il savait que Rémus avait malheureusement raison. Sale boulot qu'il avait. Mais il fallait bien manger. S'il pouvait, il ferait autre chose, mais il n'avait pas de diplôme, pas réellement d'éducation, alors il avait pris ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et ce n'était pas reluisant. Il n'en voulait pas à la colère du loup, au moins s'il hurlait, s'il haïssait, alors c'est qu'il était vivant, et le jeune soignant priait pour que Rémus garde très longtemps cette hargne, il en aurait besoin s'il voulait survivre.

Une heure après, après avoir nettoyé, rasé et habillé Rémus, le garde le fit sortir de sa prison.

Rémus fut conduit dans un dédale de couloirs, et d'escaliers, jusqu'à être remis à son tortionnaire préféré.

Celui-ci le saisit par le coude et remercia sèchement le soignant qui partit après avoir jeté un dernier regard de pitié à Rémus.

Mais celui-ci ne le vit pas, trop concentré à écouter la moindre manifestation du loup. Il se fit sage et silencieux, tout le trajet, jusqu'à ce que Rémus soit dehors, installé sur une estrade de bois où on lui attacha les mains à un poteau.

Le soleil l'éblouit, il ferma les yeux, ne laissant qu'une très légère fente entre ses paupières qui laissait entrer la lumière.

Regardant difficilement autour de lui, il comprit qu'on devait être vers dix heures du matin, une foule de plus en plus dense s'agitait autour de lui, en bas de l'estrade, où étaient attachés une dizaine d'hommes, et de femmes. Tous plus âgés que lui. Tous condamnés à devenir esclave. Peut-être que les femmes auraient le même avenir que le sien, et il les regarda avec pitié. Les hommes, eux, serviraient en tant qu'esclaves manuels, les propriétaires riches avaient souvent des grandes maisons, de grands terrains qui demandaient d'être entretenus, et pour une minorité de la population aristocratique, il faisait mieux voir de posséder des sorciers esclaves, plutôt que des elfes de maison. Cela leur permettait d'étaler leur richesse, leur pouvoir.

Un homme animait la vente, hurlant les qualités des vendus, des individus dans la foule hurlaient des prix, les enchères avaient commencées par l'homme de l'autre côté des prisonniers alignés.

Pendant ce qui lui parût durer des heures, Rémus resta là, le regard baissé sur ses pieds nus.

Il commençait à faire chaud, et il remerciait presque les marchands d'esclaves de ne l'avoir qu'habillé avec un short noir, assez court.

Alors qu'il essayait de concentrer ses pensées le plus loin possible de cette irréelle situation, repensant à Poudlard, à ses amis, au parfum de la bibliothèque, il entendit soudain son prénom hurlé.

* * *

_**Qui crie le nom de Rémus? Est-il sauvé ou vendu?**_

_**A vos avis en reviews M'sieur, Dame ! :) Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de vous lire !**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa !**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle vie d'esclave

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et toutes.**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic.**_

_**J'aimerais remercier Croyance Moreau et SuperSuperbus pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité alors : Merci Merci Merci ! :) **_

**_Petit disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles __ou les mineurs __passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

_**A tout en bas**_

_**Lessa !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Une nouvelle vie d'esclave**

L'homme qui s'occupait des enchères venait d'hurler son nom, en rajoutant immédiatement sa condition, comme si c'était ce qui le définissait…

Relevant doucement la tête, Rémus constata qu'il ne restait plus que lui sur l'estrade, le soleil avait dépassé son zénith depuis longtemps, et il commençait à se sentir faible peut-être aurait-il dû finalement manger ce matin…

Son géôlier animait la vente, avec un regard carnassier, il fit démarrer les enchères à 100 gallions, insistant bien sur le côté sauvage de la bête, sur le fait qu'il soit complètement vierge (pas bien de mentir, pensa Rémus), qu'il donnerait du fil à retordre à son futur propriétaire, que la bête qui l'habitait aimait le goût du sang, qu'elle était particulièrement féroce mais au lieu d'effrayer la foule, cela l'exalta.

Il secoua la tête, à la fois amusé des mensonges de l'homme prêt à tout pour faire grimper les enchères, et effrayé par la soif de violence de tous les hommes composant les acheteurs qui hurlaient à s'en déchirer la voix.

Les enchères grimpèrent, vite et haut, chacun d'entre eux adorerait faire de lui son esclave.

La nausée lui monta, son avenir ne serait définitivement pas rose.

L'excitation du vendeur montait crescendo au rythme des enchères.

Ce fût finalement à plus de 4000 gallions que Rémus fut cédé.

Il s'autorisa un regard dans la foule pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le visage de la souffrance.

L'homme qui l'avait acheté était âgé d'environ trente ans, peut-être un peu plus. Des longs cheveux bruns, assez foncés, des traits fins, des habits ébènes. Il reflétait la noirceur qui devait habiter son cœur, pensa Rémus. Il inspirait la crainte et le respect, mais surtout la crainte, la crainte avant tout.

Il n'aima pas cet homme, d'instinct.

Rémus ne le quittait pas des yeux, tandis que le sorcier s'était approché de l'estrade, pour régler la paperasse qui ferait de lui l'officiel propriétaire de Rémus.

Le jeune garçon était tétanisé, ça y était, il était définitivement un esclave.

Ses espoirs de liberté s'évaporaient dans l'air, tandis qu'une bourse changeait de main, faisant basculer officiellement la vie d'un jeune homme dans l'horreur.

Alors que le vendeur s'approchait de lui pour lui défaire ses liens et l'amener à son maître, Rémus ne pût s'empêcher de le supplier.

-S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il, ne me laissez pas partir avec lui, laissez-moi m'en aller, je vous en prie. J'ai que seize ans pitié !

Mais insensible à ses supplications, le garde le tint par le bras et conjura une corde, qu'il entoura autour des mains de Rémus, veillant à les serrer volontairement fort, et laissant un côté long pour en tenir le bout qu'il tendit à son nouveau maître.

-Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Tomson, Edward Tomson, se présenta l'homme qui était monté sur l'estrade, et tu es Rémus c'est bien ça ?

Son ton se voulait aimable, mais Rémus ne s'y fia pas.

L'homme essaya de toucher sa joue du doigt, mais un lointain grondement l'arrêta dans son geste.

-Oh, parce que tu grognes vraiment en plus ? fit-il en levant un sourcil avec un sourire amusé mais d'un ton glacial

Rémus ferma les yeux, désespéré, le loup s'était fait entendre, et vu l'intonation de son maître, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Bien, si c'est le cas, j'aurais fait alors un meilleur investissement. Quoiqu'il en soit, on reparlera de ça à la maison, dit-il avec un regard qui en disait long.

Cela lui fit craindre le pire.

_Pitié le loup, tais-toi je t'en prie_, se répétait Rémus en pensée.

L'homme lui prit le bras et ils s'éloignèrent du centre du marché. Après quelques pas, l'homme le prit par la taille et ils transplanèrent pour arriver à l'entrée d'un immense château.

Tomson prit immédiatement la parole :

-Je transplane à l'intérieur habituellement, mais je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais voir à quoi va ressembler ton univers maintenant. Nous voici chez moi. Il va sans dire que tu n'auras pas l'autorisation, tant que tu ne seras pas sage, de profiter du jardin, ou de la piscine.

Rémus le regarda avec étonnement, il venait de devenir un esclave et l'autre lui parlait piscine ? Il se moquait de lui ou quoi ?

L'homme ouvrit la grande porte en bois d'un mouvement de baguette, qui dévoila une entrée sobre, aux couleurs allant du blanc au vert, un meuble à chaussures était disposé dans un coin contre un mur, près de lui un porte-manteau permettait d'y accrocher vestes et parapluies. Tout était en marbre, ou en bois.

Sobre mais incontestablement élégant, riche, ce château témoignait du monde aristocratique dans lequel évoluait son maître.

Il passa l'entrée, et décrivit rapidement la bâtisse à Rémus qui n'en menait pas large.

Il ne retenait rien de ce que l'autre lui disait, à la fois effrayé et perdu.

Un seul mot tournait dans sa tête : esclave !

Ils montèrent deux étages directement, et Edward indiqua une pièce à Rémus :

-Ta chambre, lui dit-il, mais tu verras que tu n'auras que peu l'occasion d'y dormir.

Rémus frissonna sous la menace dissimulée, et regarda la direction que pointait maintenant l'autre homme.

-Et là à côté ma chambre, viens visiter.

Rémus s'agaçait de la manière dont l'homme lui parlait, car il sentait bien que sous ses airs doucereux, la manipulation régnait.

Il lui avait défait les liens qui entravaient ses mains, et le guidait avec une main dans son dos, douce, mais ferme.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre vaste.

Tout était en bois clair. Un lit immense trônait dans la pièce, ses draps étaient d'un drap vert foncé, et un immense serpent dessiné régnait sur le mur au-dessus du lit, avec les armoiries d'une famille de sang-pur que Rémus ne connaissait pas.

-Tu trouveras là une salle de bains, il désigna une porte, et là, il ouvrit une baie vitrée coulissante, la terrasse de la chambre.

Le jeune esclave y jeta rapidement un œil, sans vraiment d'intérêt. Lorsqu'il serait dans la chambre de son maître, ce ne serait pas pour boire un verre sur la terrasse, il en était bien conscient, mais l'autre semblait s'amuser à jouer les hôtes parfaits.

-Comment tu sens-tu Rémus ?

Impressionné, terrifié ? Quel mot devait convenir.

Sa question appelait-elle d'ailleurs réellement une réponse ?

Il ne sût quoi dire, alors il garda le silence, et frissonna quand l'autre s'approcha de lui d'une démarché féline.

-Alors mon loup, on se fait silencieux ? On a pourtant adoré grogner toute à l'heure au marché ? Tu n'as plus rien à dire ?

Tandis qu'il parlait, il s'approchait vraiment très près de Rémus, et son ton se faisait de plus en plus dangereux.

Rémus recula tant qu'il pût pour maintenir une distance certaine avec Tomson mais se retrouva bien vite contre le mur de la chambre. Acculé, il eut un hoquet de surprise et pria dans sa tête pour que l'autre ne lui fasse rien.

Le maître en profita pour placer ses deux bras autour de la tête de Rémus et lui dire tout bas à quelques centimètres de son visage :

-La manière dont tu vivras ici ne dépend que de toi, fais toi docile et tu seras heureux ici, mais avise-toi encore de grogner comme tu l'as fait, et je ferai de ta vie un enfer. J'ai dépensé quatre mille gallions pour t'avoir, je peux faire de ta vie un rêve ou un cauchemar, mais n'oublie pas le monstre que tu es. Reste à ta place le chien et tout ira bien. Garde bien en tête que ton sort ne préoccupe plus personne, alors que tu vives ou que tu meures, que tu sois bien ou non, tout ne dépend que de moi. Alors je te conseille de mettre une muselière à la bête qui t'habite.

Comme Rémus aurait pu le prévoir, les mots de l'homme le terrorisèrent, mais provoquèrent une réaction de colère du loup en lui.

Et il retentit dans la chambre un grondement sourd qui n'échappa pas à l'homme en face de lui.

Aussitôt, son maître se saisit de sa baguette, et lui lança un sort d'entrave.

Ceci fait, il l'envoyer valser contre un autre mur, en lui disant :

-Tu veux jouer au plus malin hein ? Je t'ai donné ta chance le chien, tu l'as perdue, tu ne peux désormais t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Et il lui lança un Doloris. Le sort d'entrave disparut alors, et Rémus tomba à genoux et hurla à s'en casser la voix, des milliards de couteaux s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, déchirant ses muscles, déchiquetant ses organes, faisant exploser ses os.

Dans ses hurlements, il supplia, mais le maître ne céda pas.

Le sort dura dix minutes, dix minutes pendant lesquelles, l'autre s'était assis, et contemplait d'un œil moqueur, en buvant un thé glacé, Rémus qui se débattait.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il mit fin au sort, et Rémus resta au sol, épuisé par cette torture.

Il le fit léviter, le mettant sur le lit, et s'allongea près du garçon qui n'osait pas bouger, pris entre la douleur et la peur.

Se collant à lui, il lui murmura :

-J'adore te voir te débattre, mon petit loup. Ça m'excite. Je crois que finalement je vais adorer te dompter, ça ne rendra la situation que plus bandante encore.

Rémus le croyait aisément, il pouvait sentir l'érection de l'homme contre lui, et étouffa un sanglot.

Mais Tomson finit par se lever, alla sur la terrasse et appela un elfe de maison. Laissant un Rémus complètement terrifié sur le lit.

-Twiz, dit-il à celui-ci quand il apparut, je te présente mon nouveau jouet, Rémus, je veux que tu ailles lui préparer un bain, et ensuite un goûter. Donne-lui des habits décents s'il te plaît aussi. Les miens feront l'affaire pour quelques jours, mais trouve le temps d'aller commander une garde-robe au chemin de traverse dans les jours qui viennent. Va savoir quelle maladie peut traîner sur ces loques. Débarrasse t'en immédiatement.

Le petit elfe hocha la tête et s'affaira à répondre à la demande de son maître.

-Monsieur Rémus, couina l'elfe en rentrant dans la chambre, venez à la salle de bain, le maître veut que vous vous baigniez.

Après un regard las vers la terrasse, Rémus obéit et se leva non sans gémir de douleur.

Rentré dans le bain, il profita des bienfaits de l'eau, venant détendre son corps endolori.

Twiz était parti avec ce qui lui servait d'habits, et l'avait laissé seul.

Il se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Il avait voulu croire, l'espace d'un instant, au début, à la gentillesse de son maître, mais cela n'avait été que de courte durée, celui-ci se montrait aussi cruel que le garde du marché aux esclaves. Et il l'avait clairement menacé de le violer.

Rémus soupira, pourquoi paraissait-il surpris ? Devait-il s'attendre à autre chose ? Non, bien sûr que non. A moins d'un miracle !

Mais au vu de sa situation, il n'y croyait plus, et de plus, qui pourrait le sortir de là ?

Il pensa aussitôt à James et Sirius, mais ses amis étaient-ils seulement au courant de ce qui lui arrivait ? Voudraient-ils encore de lui après tout ça ? Il savait que l'amitié des Maraudeurs était unique, mais là, c'était plus terrible que jamais, et Sirius et James étaient des sang-purs, pourraient-ils accepter de côtoyer un homme devenu esclave ?

Rémus ne pût s'empêcher de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il préférait ne pas mettre de réponse à ses interrogations.

Voyant revenir l'elfe, il entreprit sur ses conseils de se laver mais la tâche était difficile, son corps le faisant drôlement souffrir, avant de sortir de la baignoire et de s'habiller.

Twiz lui avait amené une chemise à manche courte grise et un pantalon noir. Au moins il était vêtu correctement, pensa Rémus amèrement.

Mais s'habiller, avec ses plaies partout sur le corps relevait du parcours du combattant. Les vêtements frottaient contre ses blessures, les rendant plus douloureuses encore.

Vêtu, il sortit prudemment de la salle de bain, le regard vers la terrasse mais il constata à son plus grand soulagement que celle-ci était vide.

Il ignorait où était passé son maître, mais n'était pas pressé de le revoir.

Il suivit l'elfe qui le poussait gentiment pour le faire aller au rez-de-chaussée, à la cuisine plus précisément, où un goûter sucré l'attendait.

Mais pas seulement.

Tomson l'attendait aussi, assis sur un tabouret de bar, les mains jointes devant lui.

Il s'était changé lui aussi, en simple polo vert et short noir, il ne quittait pas Rémus des yeux, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

En le voyant arriver, il lui fit signe de s'installer et de manger.

Méfiant, le jeune garçon s'approcha et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de bar qui étaient face au plan de travail, se tenant autant qu'il le pouvait à bonne distance de l'homme.

Il saisit doucement le verre de jus de fruits, qu'il bût, savourant le goût sucré et frais de la boisson.

Mais alors qu'il reposait le verre, dans le but de prendre un biscuit dans l'assiette posée devant lui, le maître se leva et le rejoint en se mettant derrière lui.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Rémus qui ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Alors le clébard ? On a trouvé comment se taire ? Hum, tant mieux, mais tu vas voir si tu aimes grogner, moi je vais te donner de quoi hurler. Ils m'ont prévenu au marché que tu n'étais pas dompté, pas docile. Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

Et ayant fini de parler, il planta ses dents dans la nuque de Rémus qu'il mordit de toutes ses forces.

Rémus, surprit, cria de douleur en se crispant.

Mais l'autre le relâcha, lécha la blessure, et lui dit sèchement :

-Finis de manger, Twiz te mènera ensuite à ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment.

Après le départ de son maître, Rémus passa une main à l'arrière de son cou et sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux là où l'autre l'avait mordu. Du sang, et pas qu'un peu.

Essuyant presque négligemment sa main sur son pantalon, il soupira avant de prendre un gâteau et de le mettre en bouche.

Pas qu'il ait eu un moment de gourmandise à ce moment-là, mais il ne savait pas quand lui serait accordé son prochain repas.

Il préféra jouer la sûreté et remplit son estomac, vide depuis trop longtemps, tant qu'il le pouvait.

Twiz le conduisit ensuite à sa chambre.

Il avait reçu une potion de soin discrètement donnée par l'elfe, qui vint arrêter son saignement sur la nuque et soulager la douleur.

Avec un petit clin d'œil, le petit être lui avait dit :

-Monsieur Tomson ne m'a pas interdit de soigner Monsieur Rémus...

En chemin, Rémus ne pût s'empêcher de regarder ce qui serait son lieu de vie, au moins pour l'instant, si ce n'est à jamais.

Les tableaux aux murs étaient vraiment beaux, les sculptures aussi, son maître devait décidément être un homme aisé.

Et sadique, pensa-t-il avec aigreur.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il la regarda de gauche à droite, pas de terrasse pour lui, sa fenêtre était verrouillée, un lit plus petit que celui de l'autre chambre était contre au milieu de la pièce, il paraissait confortable, et un fauteuil trônait pas loin d'une commode en bois, côté mur du couloir. Une petite salle de bain accessible par une porte de dérobée en face du lit lui donnait un certain confort de vie.

-Voilà Monsieur Rémus, vous êtes dans votre chambre

-Merci Twiz, répondit doucement le garçon.

Il était triste, anxieux, mais curieux de mieux connaître celui qui l'avait acheté

-Dis-moi Twiz, Monsieur Tomson, comment te traite-t-il ?

Les oreilles du petit elfe s'affaissèrent d'un coup, l'elfe parût soudain gêné, et se triturant les mains, il commença maladroitement à répondre

-C'est mon maître Monsieur Rémus, Twiz n'est pas là pour juger de son maître, Twiz est un bon elfe, obéissant.

Voyant qu'il mettait le petit être dans l'embarras, Rémus lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, et le libéra.

Il resta seul longtemps, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ce qu'il savoura.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis et vos impressions en reviews :) Il n'y a rien de plus motivant et d'enrichissant que vous lire ! :) **_

_**Amitiés**_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Lessa**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Premières déconvenues

_**Bonjour à tous**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez un bon week-end**_

_**Voilà la suite des aventures de notre loup-garou préféré**_

_**Je vous remercie de lire et de suivre ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**_

_**Et merci à vous qui prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire en fin de chapitre, mes fidèles lecteurs SuperSuperbus et Croyance Moreau, cœur sur vous ! :)**_

**_Petit disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles __ou les mineurs __passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

_**A tout en bas**_

_**Lessa **_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Rémus profitait de ce moment de calme, il essayait de ne pas penser, mais il avait peur.

Avoir dû faire cette fellation au garde s'était révélé être une véritable épreuve, ayant entraîné un véritable trauma, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à ça, c'était désormais officiellement sa fonction…

Foutus sang-purs, foutus détraqués qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer, il maudissait son père, il maudissait le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu et il maudissait encore plus l'homme qui l'avait acheté.

Quelques heures après, l'horloge affichait presque minuit et il entendit des pas dans le couloir.

Assis sur le lit il se crispa.

-Bonne nuit le monstre ! entendit-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

S'abstenant, lui, de répondre, il entendit pourtant le loup grogner furieusement.

Et sans doute son maître l'avait-il entendu aussi car les pas revinrent vers sa chambre, dont la porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur, provoquant un sursaut de Rémus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

L'homme s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'ai-je entendu là ? dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Tu ne retiendras donc pas la leçon ? Parfait, je vais donc devoir employer la manière forte.

-Non, Monsieur, je vous en supplie, Monsieur ça n'arrivera plus.

Cette promesse qu'il savait impossible à tenir, il fallait que l'autre la croit.

Car l'homme faisait soudain très peur à Rémus.

Mais Tomson ne l'écoutait pas, il s'était approché de lui, avait saisi son poignet et l'entraîna en dehors de la chambre, il marchait à vive allure, tandis que Rémus suivait difficilement derrière lui, quasiment traîné par l'homme, sans cesser de le supplier.

Mais où pouvait-il donc le conduire ?

Pas quelque part en sécurité c'était certain.

Ils descendirent un étage, traversèrent le long couloir éclairé aux bougies, sous les yeux des personnages des différents tableaux, et l'homme d'un mouvement de baguette ouvrit une porte.

Dedans la pièce était sombre, de gros rideaux épais sur les murs, qui ne devaient sans doute contenir aucune fenêtre.

Des instruments de tortures occupaient les tables alignées contre les quatre murs de la pièce.

Et des chaînes qui tombaient du plafond trônaient au milieu de cette pièce de l'enfer.

Seules quelques bougies éclairaient cette pièce lugubre, lui donnant un aspect encore plus terrifiant.

Rémus comprit aussitôt ce qui l'attendait et de désespoir tenta de se soustraire à la poigne de l'homme, mais c'était peine perdue.

L'autre le balança dedans, et l'accrocha d'un sort par les poignets à deux chaînes en fer pendantes bien accrochées au plafond. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas espérer qu'elles se décrochent, le voilà donc condamné à rester ainsi à la merci de son maître.

Dans cette position, il touchait à peine le sol, devant se tenir sur la pointe des pieds.

Ceci fait, Tomson le saisit durement par le menton, redressa légèrement la tête, car ainsi, Rémus le dépassait quelque peu, et lui dit :

-Alors le chien, tu grognes encore ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. Grogne sur moi, fais-moi plaisir, donne-moi l'occasion de te punir, je n'attends que ça. Et d'ailleurs ne m'appelles jamais plus Monsieur, les monstres comme toi n'ont pas le droit de nommer ainsi ceux qui leur sont supérieurs, je suis ton maître, tu comprends esclave ? Et j'exige que tu ne nommes ainsi, tu as bien compris ?

Rémus hocha vigoureusement la tête, désireux de retrouver la sensation du sol sous la plante de ses pieds.

Cette position était vraiment douloureuse. Ses poignets semblaient se déchirer sous le poids de son corps. S'il obéissait, l'autre le détacherait certainement, il secouait la tête avec l'énergie du condamné.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, monstre ! As-tu compris ?

-Oui, souffla Rémus qui sentait la douleur déchirer sa peau.

Il voulait hurler, retrouver sa liberté, se soustraire à ces poignes de fer.

-Oui qui ? gronda à son tour l'homme sans lâcher son visage.

-Oui maître, fit Rémus dans un cri déchirant.

-Bien, mais pour m'en assurer, je vais te laisser cogiter un peu à tout cela, je te souhaite donc une bonne nuit. On verra bien si tu causes encore demain matin.

Et tournant les talons, il partit, non sans veiller à éteindre toutes les bougies.

Les yeux de Rémus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, son maître avait quitté la pièce, le laissant dans cette sordide situation. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il allait revenir, hein? Il allait forcément revenir !

Mais l'homme ne revint pas.

Rémus resta donc dans cette atroce position pendant de longues minutes, tentant de soulager à la fois ses poignets, douloureusement tirés, écrasés dans les poignes de fer, et de retrouver le sol en tirant un maximum sur ses pieds, pour moins peser sur ses bras.

La nuit sera longue, pensa-t-il. Et il avait raison, les secondes s'égrainaient doucement, à un rythme mortel, quand on subit une telle torture.

Comme dans la prison du marché aux esclaves, les ténèbres l'entouraient, oppressants, et la douleur était lancinante, persistante, il crût très souvent dans la nuit qu'il ne survivrait pas.

Impossible de dormir, impossible de mieux se placer, impossible de soulager la douleur dans ses poignets.

Et le loup dans tout ça, souffrant lui aussi, poussait de temps à autre des grognements mécontents, plaintifs.

Rémus avait l'impression que ses poignets, ses mains n'avaient plus de peau, plus de chair, que les os râpaient contre les barrières de métal le maintenant prisonnier.

Il cherchait à rester le plus immobile possible, ce qui était particulièrement difficile, n'étant pas stable sur ses pieds.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il s'échappe, il se mit alors à penser, revivre ses souvenirs pour s'échapper de là, de cette souffrance.

Il pensa à James, revit ses prouesses au Quidditch, il pensa à Sirius et son sourire réconfortant, il pensait à Peter, dont les maladresses quotidiennes l'amusaient, il se revoyait entouré de ses trois amis, tout pour ne pas penser à la douleur, tout pour ne pas penser à la peur.

Mais la douleur était trop forte, l'angoisse aussi.

Il finit par tomber inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla, Rémus se sentit étrangement bien, une douce étoffe reposait sur son corps, le réchauffant agréablement, ses poignets ne semblaient plus supporter le poids de son corps, et celui-ci semblait bien moins douloureux, allongé sur une surface moelleuse, douce et réconfortante.

Ouvrant doucement les paupières, il constata être dans sa chambre, celle que son maître lui avait désignée.

Les volets étaient mi-clos, et Twiz dormait couché par terre à côté du lit où il était lui-même installé, une respiration sifflante régulière émanant de ce petit être.

-Twiz, murmura Rémus, dont la voix était fatiguée, cassée.

-Oh jeune Rémus, vous êtes réveillé, fit l'elfe en se réveillant et en se relevant prestement, vous allez mieux ?

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? interrogea le jeune garçon sans répondre aux questions de l'elfe.

-Twiz veille sur Monsieur Rémus depuis que Maître Tomson l'a ramené de la pièce noire il y a quatre heures.

Quatre heures ? Rémus jeta un œil sur l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur de sa chambre, elle indiquait midi trente, ainsi il avait vraiment passé toute la nuit, là-bas, dans la pièce noire, comme disait l'elfe.

Désormais bien alerte, il sentit les douleurs lui revenir dans tout le corps, et poussa un petit gémissement.

Alors qu'il voulut se toucher la tête douloureuse car le sang tambourinait affreusement dans ses tempes, il remarqua de gros bandages fait grossièrement autour de ses mains qui montaient jusqu'à ses avant-bras.

-Twiz a essayé de soulager Monsieur Rémus, fit alors l'elfe sur un ton d'excuse, mais Maître Tomson a interdit de vous soigner, juste vous soulager a-t-il ordonné à votre serviteur.

-Tout va bien Twiz, le rassura Rémus qui n'en voulait pas au petit elfe, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, merci beaucoup. Heu, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me donner à boire ?

Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien, car sèche, déshydratée.

Le petit elfe se précipita sur la carafe d'eau posée sur la table de chevet et servit un verre à Rémus qui le prit délicatement essayant de solliciter le moins possible ses poignets et le bût avec la sensation que c'était la meilleure boisson du monde.

Sa gorge moins douloureuse, il parla avec une meilleure voix :

-Le maître t'a-t-il dit ce que je devais faire, Twiz ?

Cela écorchait la bouche à Rémus de nommer l'homme ainsi, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il s'y résolut donc.

-Maitre Tomson m'a dit qu'il passerait vous voir dans l'après-midi, je crois qu'il ne veut pas que vous bougiez d'ici là monsieur Rémus. Et si Twiz peut donner son avis, vous devriez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin, votre mine est affreuse.

Avec un petit rire, il hocha doucement la tête, avant de la laisser tomber sur l'oreiller, quitte à être tranquille, autant en profiter pour se reposer, il en avait bien besoin, l'elfe avait raison.

-Ok, merci Twiz, tu peux retourner à tes occupations si tu le veux, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, ha et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi juste Rémus d'accord ?

Le petit elfe partit heureux de la gentillesse de ce garçon dont il avait la charge, cela le changeait drôlement de son maître, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Rémus était reparti au pays des songes, bienheureux qu'on laisse son corps et son esprit se reposer.

Mais la faim le rattrapa, et il émergea un peu plus tard de son sommeil.

A son réveil, il sentit une paire d'yeux l'observer, mais ce n'était pas Twiz.

Un frisson le parcourut, et il se redressa doucement, pour ne pas forcer sur ses poignets blessés.

Il observa Tomson, assis dans le fauteuil de velours près du lit, jambes croisés, mains sur ses genoux.

-Maître, murmura-t-il dans un ton qu'il tâcha de rendre respectueux pour ne pas fâcher l'homme si rapidement.

-Comment va mon nouveau jouet ? répondit l'autre avec ce foutu regard amusé.

Rémus le regarda sans répondre.

-Je t'ai posé une question le monstre, as-tu déjà envie de tester ma patience ?

-Je vais bien maître, dit finalement Rémus qui n'eût pas envie de retourner de sitôt dans la pièce de torture.

-Montre moi tes poignets.

Disant cela, l'homme s'était approché et s'assit sur le lit, tout contre la hanche de Rémus.

Ce contact dégoûta Rémus qui s'obligea pourtant à ne pas bouger, pour ne pas provoquer la colère de l'homme.

Il saisit le poignet gauche que Rémus lui tendait difficilement, le posa sur ses jambes et en défit le grotesque bandage élaboré par l'elfe qu'il jeta par terre négligemment.

Il constata les chairs déchirées ensanglantées que les fers avaient provoquées sur le garçon, parfois assez profondément.

-Je joue le potionniste à mes heures, dit-il toujours en regardant les plaies de Rémus, j'ai quelque chose que je voudrais tenter sur toi, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

S'il était d'accord pour atténuer un peu sa souffrance ? Sûr que oui !

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête, et vit son maître sortir une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent d'une de ses poches intérieures.

Il en dévissa le bouchon, et aspergea les plaies d'une belle giclée de liquide.

Aussitôt Rémus hurla de douleur, tachant de récupérer son bras dont la potion avait ravivé la douleur au plus haut point.

Tomson referma la bouteille et dit simplement d'un ton narquois :

-Non décidément l'acide n'aide pas les blessures à guérir, avant de lui jeter un sourire mauvais.

Rémus garda son poignet tout contre sa poitrine, sans mot face à la méchanceté gratuite dont faisait preuve l'homme à qui il appartenait. Il était clairement dégoûté et le regardait avec hargne.

-Allez boude pas, le chien, des petites blagues de temps en temps, ça ne peut qu'aider notre relation à s'améliorer.

Et sur ces paroles, il partit, laissant Rémus seul avec sa douleur, sa peur, ses regrets.

-Connard, murmura entre ses dents le jeune garçon, ne savant pas s'il adressait l'insulte à son maître, ou à lui-même de s'être laissé berné si facilement.

Il se leva doucement et alla dans la salle de bain, pour passer de l'eau sur sa blessure.

L'eau dans le lavabo tomba souillée de sang, mais la fraîcheur du liquide, remplaçant la brûlure de l'acide le soulagea. Il retira les bandages de son autre poignet, non sans difficulté pour le soulager de la même manière.

Il inspecta rapidement ses blessures, laissées sans soin elles mettraient du temps à guérir. Mais il fut soulagé en constatant que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé tout au long de la nuit les os n'étaient pas apparents, ses poignets étaient juste très abîmés, la peau salement déchirée, et il devrait agir avec ménagement durant les jours à venir.

La nuit tombait doucement sur le château, Rémus était resté seul avec ses funestes pensées tout l'après-midi.

Twiz lui apporta vers vingt heure quinze un plateau repas et resta avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il mange.

L'elfe était d'agréable compagnie et pendant qu'il mangeait la salade que Twiz avait préparée, composée d'œufs durs, pommes de terre, carottes et betteraves, il écoutait parler Twiz, pas avare pour deux sous.

Il apprit que l'elfe aimait cette salade car elle lui rappelait un repas qu'il avait prévu pour son maître à l'occasion d'une balade champêtre suivie d'un pique-nique où il avait été autorisé à participer.

Rémus écoutait attentivement pendant qu'il mangeait le petit elfe lui décrire ses souvenirs mais aussi ses journées, .

Qui n'étaient rien d'autre que des tâches ménagères mais le petit elfe semblait heureux, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être dans ces condition, facile pensa le garçon, il n'avait toujours connu que ça.

Rémus avait remarqué qu'il avait coupé l'ensemble des aliments assez petits, et lui avait fourni une cuillère, rendant son alimentation plus facile à cause de ses poignets dont il évitait le moindre mouvement inutile. Il pouvait là manger d'une main, sans trop faire de gestes.

Remerciant le petit être pour cela, il le vit rougir. Cela lui tira un sourire, bon sang depuis quand n'avait-il pas souri…

-Monsieur Rémus voudrait-il que je lui prépare un bain après son repas ? demanda Twiz

-C'est juste Rémus, précisa-t-il pour au moins la cinquième fois de la soirée, sinon c'est gentil mais je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis par ma faute Twiz

-Ho ne vous en faites pas, le maître a demandé à Twiz de passer le temps qu'il fallait près de vous.

Rémus, heureux à cette idée, accepta le bain et mangea sa pomme rôtie pendant que Twiz s'affairait à la salle de bain. Lui qui n'était pas sucré en temps normal la trouvait bonne, elle le ramenait à la grande salle de Poudlard, durant les banquets quand la nourriture était abondante, riche, et que ses amis bataillaient pour savoir qui allait être le plus gros mangeur de tarte à la citrouille ou de glace au chocolat. Mais Rémus soupira en reposant sa cuillère, il était sûr de ne jamais revoir Poudlard ou ses amis, il devrait à l'avenir se contenter de ses souvenirs…

Préférant chasser ces pensées déprimantes, Rémus éloigna le plateau-repas, et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Mais se sentant tituber, il appela le petit elfe.

Celui-ci l'aida à aller jusque là-bas et à se glisser dans la baignoire.

Profitant de ce doux moment, Rémus tâcha d'oublier ce qu'il était devenu, son viol, ses tortures.

Mais n'y parvint pas.

Il décida, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se détendre, même dans ce bain agréable, parfumé délicatement, venant détendre son corps mais pas son esprit, d'en sortir sitôt que toutes les traces de sang avaient disparues de sur lui.

Le corps soulagé, l'esprit torturé, il s'extirpa de la baignoire et entreprit de revêtir le pyjama que l'elfe avait posé sur le rebord du lavabo spécialement pour lui.

-Que veut faire Monsieur Rémus ? demanda l'elfe alors que Rémus était revenu dans la chambre, quelque peu claudicant, les poignets toujours à vif, mais moins douloureux.

Rémus jeta un œil à l'horloge, et lui répondit :

-Twiz, il est presque vingt-deux heures, je suis particulièrement fatigué, j'aimerais bien dormir si ça ne te dérange pas.

Le petit elfe disposa, laissant Rémus seul après l'avoir mis au lit et bordé.

Il était bien dans ce lit, les draps étaient doux, le matelas assez ferme, c'était un confort qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis au moins ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Mais il ne s'y trompait pas, il n'était dans rien d'autre qu'une prison dorée, une prison faite d'humiliations, de coups, et à n'en pas douter de viols.

Pouvait-il être sauvé ? Par qui ? Il doutait même que ses amis les Maraudeurs sussent _(si, si j'ai plaçé le subjonctif imparfait, si c'est une faute, merci de me l'indiquer en review, mais il me semble que le verbe douter demande du subjonctif, j'attend vos avis en review :p)_ où il était, ce qu'il était devenu, et en le sachant, se démèneraient-ils à sauver une pute ?

Le loup gronda à ses pensées, mais Rémus l'ignora.

Il s'en voulait tellement d'être ce monstre, d'être cette abomination qui l'avait conduit tout droit à cet enfer, et il était certain qu'il se serait déjà suicidé avant si lors de son achat il n'avait pas été placé sous un sortilège qui l'empêchait de se faire volontairement du mal.

On lui avait tout enlevé, même le droit de mourir, c'était pathétique.

Rémus espérait que son maître le laisse tranquille, qu'il ne viendrait pas le voir, pas le torturer, ou pire.

Aussitôt ses pensées allèrent vers son deuxième pire souvenir de sa vie, qui datait d'il y a quelques jours.

Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de l'autre dans sa bouche, il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir la bouche pleine de sperme. La nausée lui monta.

Cet épisode avait laissé des traces indélébiles en lui, il se sentait sali, souillé.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussir à faire taire le loup, à empêcher l'homme d'abuser de lui, il s'en voulait d'exister.

C'est le coussin rempli de larmes qu'il s'endormit, sans remarquer qu'à travers la porte restée entrouverte, un œil l'observait, l'œil de son maître, occupé à se masturber tandis qu'il espionnait son jeune esclave.

Il s'interdit cependant de jouir, et alla à sa chambre.

Ce petit morveux ne perdait rien pour attendre, qu'il dorme ce soir, ses nuits seront bientôt un peu plus animées se dit-il en s'endormant à son tour.

* * *

_**Ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres vous a-t-il plu?**_

_**J'attend vos avis vraiment impatiemment ! :)**_

_**Une petite review ne vous coûte rien, mais m'apporte vraiment beaucoup de plaisir, il est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis, alors ne soyez pas timides ! J'attend de vous lire**_

_**Bon week-end, et à bientôt**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa :)**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Descente aux enfers

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 7 de cette fic :)_**

**_Merci à mes deux supers revieweurs que j'adore et j'embrasse : SuperSuperbus et Croyance Moreau !_**

**_Petit disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles __ou les mineurs __passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

**_A tout en bas_**

**_Lessa_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Descente aux enfers**

Quelques jours passèrent, Rémus avait été laissé tranquille par Tomson, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Il espérait qu'il resterait ainsi seul, pour unique compagnie Twiz tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une solution pour s'échapper de cet enfer.

Mais il n'eût pas cette chance.

Vers dix neuf heures, le petit elfe monta le voir et l'informa que son maître l'attendait pour dîner, qu'il devait bien se vêtir, et surtout se raser.

Retenant un soupir, Rémus s'activa à obéir, il se rasa, s'habilla avec un costume noir, sobre, que lui avait ramené la veille Twiz du chemin de traverse ainsi que d'autres tenues, plus ou moins décontractées, et descendit d'un pas lourd à la salle à manger, où l'elfe avait déjà dressé la table pour le dîner.

Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la cuisine, il reconnut celle du poulet rôti aux herbes, mais trop nerveux à l'idée de manger en compagnie de celui qui l'avait acheté, il n'avait pas faim.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'encadrement de la porte, une main rude s'appuya sur son épaule. En se retournant il vit son maître, debout derrière lui, l'œil avide.

-Bonjour mon cher petit esclave, murmura l'homme tout contre son oreille, c'est gentil de te joindre à moi pour dîner.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix_, pensa-t-il, mais la gorge soudainement sèche il ne répondit rien, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi s'il voulait conserver la possibilité de manger avec ses dix doigts, et il fut poussé par l'homme pour avancer et sous ses ordres, s'assit à un bout de la table, l'autre s'installa à l'autre bout, à environ deux mètres et toisait Rémus.

-Twiz ! sa voix claqua dans l'air, et à l'interpellation, le petit elfe sût qu'il était l'heure de servir le repas.

Deux assiettes d'entrée firent leur apparition devant eux, et leurs verres s'emplirent de vin.

-A ta santé, fit Tomson en levant son verre en direction de Rémus

Mais le jeu de l'homme n'amusait pas le garçon, qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder.

-Hé bien quoi ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Prends donc ton verre sale bête, faut-il qu'en plus d'être monstrueux, tu ignores tout des bonnes manières ?

Un léger grognement résonna dans l'air, mais après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool, son maître le regarda avec un sourire en coin, sans répondre à cela.

Rémus n'avait toujours pas levé son verre, n'y avait même pas touché.

Tomson ne releva pas, attaqua son entrée et changea de sujet :

-Mange Rémus, tu vas avoir besoin de force, je ne te voudrais pas m'abaisser à te donner la becquée, et je refuse de prendre le risque de tâcher cette belle nappe avec ton sang, alors réagis, réagis vite si tu ne veux pas que la soirée finisse mal.

Terrifié par la menace, Rémus s'empara vite de ses couverts et s'employa à découper avec une extrême lenteur son pâté en croûte aux truffes dans son assiette.

L'autre, sans le lâcher des yeux, mangea, et laissa le silence s'installer, uniquement entrecoupé des bruits de couverts qu'on manipulait.

-Ton nouveau lieu de vie te plaît ? demanda-t-il dès qu'ils eurent fini leur entrée, tout en claquant des doigts pour que Twiz débarrasse

Rémus s'essuya avec une lenteur exagérée un coin de la bouche puis hocha doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à cet homme, de faire la conversation à son tortionnaire mais il n'avait pas le choix que d'obéir, alors il obéirait, mais de façon minimale. L'autre demandait une réponse, sans préciser qu'il la voulait orale après tout.

Rémus avait beaucoup réfléchi tout le temps où il avait été seul.

Il n'était pas destiné à être esclave, pourquoi se laisserait-il faire ? Quel droit avait après tout l'autre sur lui ? Rémus savait que qu'importe son attitude il serait battu et humilié, autant en profiter pour ne pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Certes cela n'avait pas effacé sa peur de l'homme, mais au moins il se battait, ou en avait l'intention.

Mais alors que Tomson le regardait d'un œil mauvais, prêt à répondre, leurs assiettes furent remplies d'un beau morceau de blanc de poulet à la crème, et d'haricots verts, et il décida de laisser tomber... pour le moment.

Chacun entreprit de déguster son plat en silence.

Une ambiance tendue s'était installée.

Rémus jetait des coups d'œils discrets mais toujours terrifiés vers l'homme de temps en temps.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son attitude, comment pouvait-il à la fois être si sympathique et détestable ?

Il était forcément un Serpentard à savoir ainsi jouer le chaud et le froid. Cela mettait Rémus mal à l'aise, il avait compris qu'avec l'homme, il ne fallait pas relâcher une seconde son attention.

Pris entre sa peur et son envie de se battre, Rémus ne cessait de réfléchir, et ses pensées l'obnubilèrent tellement qu'il en oubliait de manger par moment.

Il mit donc au moins vingt minutes à finir sa propre assiette, après son maître, et l'autre le détaillait pendant qu'il tâchait difficilement de terminer son repas.

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions prendre notre dessert dans le salon, indiqua Tomson.

Rémus n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas une proposition, mais bel et bien un ordre, et bien qu'il n'eût plus rien envie de manger, surtout pas en sa compagnie, il dût toutefois accepter toujours en opinant doucement de la tête.

-Twiz ! cria l'homme.

Le petit elfe apparut.

\- Sers-nous au salon du rez-de-chaussée dans cinq minutes.

Le petit elfe hocha la tête rapidement avant de repartir en cuisine.

Tomson se leva, s'approcha de Rémus et l'attrapant par le bras l'exhorta à quitter la table.

Le loup se faisait régulièrement entendre, menaçant, pourquoi le maître ne réagissait pas ? Rémus était perdu, terrifié, se pouvait-il que l'autre prépare sa vengeance ?

Arrivé au salon l'homme s'installa dans un fauteuil, prit une boîte sur la table basse, en tira un cigare qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette magique et tira dessus quelques fois avant de parler à Rémus.

-As-tu déjà goûté un cigare esclave ?

Rémus, resté debout devant lui, le regarda, faisant doucement signe que non.

-Les gens tels que toi ignorent tout du bon goût, c'est pour ça que vous nous êtes inférieurs, à force de fricoter avec les sang-de-bourbe, voilà où vous êtes tombés, bien bas, reprit Tomson distraitement sans le regarder, étudiant son cigare qu'il tenait dans la main gauche.

Rémus s'abstint de froncer les sourcils, et avec un courage qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis un moment parla, la tête haute :

\- Vous pensez vraiment que si je suis un loup-garou c'est parce que je fréquente des nés-moldus ? s'indigna-t-il

Son maître quitta son cigare des yeux et haussa un sourcil avec un sourire dangereux :

-Tu oses me répondre, monstre ? Tu n'as rien dit de toute la soirée, seulement maintenant, pour me défier ? As-tu besoin que je te rappelle qui est ton maître ici ? Et quelle est ta place ?

La situation semblait l'amuser, mais avant qu'il ne puisse reparler, Twiz arriva avec un lourd plateau.

-Le dessert, annonça l'elfe de maison, en posant le plateau sur la table basse en marbre.

Deux assiettes pleines d'un gâteau au chocolat étaient dessus.

Twiz donna l'une à son maître puis l'autre à Rémus, qui attaqua son dessert sans rien dire, sous l'œil insistant de Tomson.

-Tu peux disposer Twiz, annonça Edward Tomson au petit elfe, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour ce soir.

-Merci Maître, bonne nuit Maître, bonne nuit monsieur Rémus.

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls, finis ton gâteau, esclave, prends des forces pour ta soirée.

Rémus déglutit doucement, que voulait-il dire par là ? Un frisson de peur courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Une fois que les assiettes furent vides, le cigare fumé, et un verre de whisky avalé par le propriétaire des lieux, il reprit Rémus par le bras et prit le premier escalier qui montait aux étages

Tout en marchant, il lui dit :

-Tu n'as vraiment pas été un bon esclave ce soir Rémus, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Leurs pas les avaient menés jusque devant la pièce de torture, fermée.

-Crois-tu que je devrais t'y laisser encore une nuit ? Pour t'apprendre quelle est ta place ?

Il toisait le garçon de toute sa hauteur.

Rémus paniquait mais il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à l'homme de le voir trembler, il releva donc la tête, croisant le regard de son maître, et ne répondit rien.

-Tu veux jouer au plus fort Rémus ? reprit l'homme avec un sourcil levé, tu ne feras pas le malin longtemps avec moi. Tu t'es ragaillardi ? Hé bien quoi, tu veux défier ton maître ?

Il éclata de rire, mais n'ouvrit pas la porte donnant sur la pièce de torture.

Au contraire, il reprit Rémus par le bras, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, ce qui témoignait de sa rage et ils repartirent du premier étage.

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième et l'homme, toujours Rémus dans la main, passa devant la chambre qu'il avait donné à l'esclave, et l'emmena jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Rémus commençait à comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver et ne pût cette fois pas se retenir de trembler. Était-il allé trop loin, était-ce sa propre attitude qui l'avait mené là ? Ou son maître avait déjà prévu cela ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il sentait que son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

-Entre, aboya l'homme voyant que Rémus s'était complètement figé devant la porte de la chambre de son maître.

Rémus réagit, et passa la porte.

Tomson se tenait debout face au lit :

-Je veux, mon cher Rémus, lui soupira avec une lenteur extrême son maître, que tu te déshabilles ici devant moi, tout de suite.

Rémus déglutit, non, il n'allait pas faire comme la dernière fois, si cet homme voulait le violer, alors il le ferait galérer, il n'abuserait pas de lui si facilement.

Il ne bougea pas, défiant l'autre du regard, la poitrine grondante.

-Comment ? reprit son maître, on se rebelle ce soir ? Déshabilles-toi monstre, que je te montre comment on baise ceux de ton espèce.

Le grondement se fit plus sourd tandis que l'homme s'approchait de lui.

Face à l'immobilité de Rémus, son maître l'empoigna par les cheveux, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller, sous la pression exercée.

-Tu veux jouer ce soir ? Ok Rémus, on va jouer. Je vais adorer briser cette confiance qui t'habite encore, tu vas regretter tes actes, mon ami, c'est ma seule promesse.

Il s'empara de sa baguette et lui lança un Doloris.

Rémus s'effondra par terre, ivre de douleur, il hurlait, et si au début il s'empêcha de supplier l'homme de mettre fin au sort, il n'en pût bientôt plus et supplia, une fois, puis deux, trois, plus d'une dizaine de fois au final avant que l'homme ne daigne cesser son traitement.

Il laissa Rémus au sol pantelant, essoufflé et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes qui le fit gémir

-Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dit chien ? dit Tomson avec rage, tu as passé la soirée à me défier, chercherais-tu donc à prouver que tu es un digne Gryffondor ? Tu en es forcément un avec ton attitude stupide !

Il cracha par terre avant de continuer ses insultes :

-Tu n'es rien ici le monstre, et tu ne seras plus jamais rien sinon que mon jouet, et si tu refuses de le comprendre, je te le ferai apprendre !

A ces mots, il se jeta sur Rémus et le martela de coups de poings.

Au sol, le jeune garçon se mit en boule tâchant de diminuer la surface de son corps offerte aux coups de ce malade.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les coups et la haine de l'homme finirent par arrêter de pleuvoir sur lui, Rémus tenta de décontracter son corps mais celui-ci était devenu atrocement douloureux

Le Serpentard s'empara de lui par le col de son vêtement et le jeta sur le lit.

-Alors la bête, on ne dit enfin plus rien ? Dois-je te mater à coup de poings ainsi tous les soirs pour que tu fermes enfin ta petite gueule ? Je ne dirai pas non tu sais, alors ne joue pas au plus con avec moi, ne me défies pas parce que pendant que tu souffres, moi je prends mon pied, le monstre ! Et t'as de la chance que je ne veuille pas plus t'abîmer ta petite gueule que ça car j'ai besoin de toi dans deux jours.

-Besoin de moi ? articula difficilement Rémus qui ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme voulait dire.

-Ouais, besoin de toi, reprit l'autre en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, j'vais recevoir des amis, et je voudrais que tu fasses bonne impression, que je puisse t'exhiber comme la brave petite bête de foire que tu es.

Rémus de figea aux mots de son maître, allait-il servir de pute non seulement à lui mais aussi à tous ses amis, certainement tout aussi vicieux et cruels que lui ?

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas, trouva-t-il la force de dire, à la fois choqué et terrorisé.

Tomson lui attrapa le menton dans une main ferme, et à dix centimètres de son visage, lui dit d'une voix doucereuse :

-Tu as encore un peu d'espoir au fond de toi petit loup hein ? Mais je vais briser cela. Réalise bien qu'ici, avec moi, tu n'es plus rien, qu'une vulgaire chose sur laquelle j'ai _tous_ les droits.

Le jeune garçon frissonna.

-Donc, avant que tu ne joues les rebelles, je te demandais de te déshabiller, est-tu maintenant d'humeur à obéir ?

Il tenait toujours le menton de Rémus dans sa main qu'il serrait inutilement.

Rémus souffrant ne bougea pas, et récolta la colère de l'homme, qui se jeta alors sur lui, arrachant les tissus, griffant sa peau.

Rémus tentait de se débattre, mais l'autre s'était placé sur lui, écrasant ses muscles déjà maltraités. Il finit par se laisser faire, épuisé et endolori.

Il finit par être nu, et eut le réflexe d'essayer de cacher son sexe de la vue de l'homme en voulant placer ses mains devant.

-Oh non esclave, réagit Tomson en écartant les mains de son intimité, je veux tout voir de toi. Regarde comme nos préliminaires m'ont excité, Rémus

Il saisit aussitôt la main du jeune pour la coller sur son entrejambe, dur comme la pierre.

Préliminaires, pensa Rémus ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mal se passer dans la jeunesse de cet homme pour qu'il assimile une telle violence à des préliminaires, la nausée lui monta, conséquence ou de son dégoût ou de sa douleur, ou peut-être des deux à la fois.

Rémus ne pouvait que sentir le pénis en érection de l'homme qui était son maître et savait que cette fois-ci non plus il ne pourrait pas échapper au sort qui l'attendait.

Tomson relâcha la pression sur sa main, et celle-ci retomba mollement sur le matelas.

Il lui décocha un coup de poing au visage qui sonna Rémus et l'empêcha de réaliser tout de suite que l'autre s'était placé à hauteur de son visage à genoux sur le lit.

-Allez petite pute, reprit l'autre en soulevant Rémus de sorte qu'il soit appuyé contre la tête de lit, viens me demander pardon…

Il défit sa braguette, abaissa son pantalon, et aussitôt des flash-backs terrorisèrent Rémus qui essaya de s'écarter de l'homme le plus possible, mais l'autre le retint par les cheveux

-Oh non le loup, tu vas rester sage et tu vas obéir, je te le garantis, et il força la bouche de Rémus qui avait déjà des larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage.

Il suçait cet homme qui le tenait par les cheveux, griffant parfois son crâne, le dominant par sa hauteur, par son sexe, et par ses mots.

-Pleure petite salope, mais garde des larmes pour ce qui va suivre.

Le ton, les mots de l'homme terrifièrent Rémus qui se demandait comment il avait pu vouloir essayer de lutter contre son destin.

Il garda un moment le sexe de l'autre en bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente être poussé, tomba en arrière et se fit rapidement retourner sur le ventre.

Nu, à la merci de ce sadique, il ne disait plus rien, ne suppliait pas, attendait juste que l'autre en ait fini avec lui.

Il trouva cependant la force de hurler lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Tomson le déchirer dans son intimité, vu la douleur qu'il ressentait, il avait dû forcément le faire saigner.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, son maître sur lui, l'écrasant totalement, et lui murmurant entre des coups de reins brutaux des paroles humiliantes.

Quelques moments après, l'autre jouit, et tandis qu'il se retirait de lui, Rémus se précipita contre l'angle opposé du lit où il se roula en boule, les genoux dans les bras.

-Alors ma petite salope ? T'as joui au moins ? questionna l'autre sur un ton moqueur, j'espère que tu as compris où était ta place maintenant ?

Il se rhabillait tout en parlant.

-Vas dans ta chambre maintenant, et que je ne te revoie plus jusqu'à demain matin.

Rémus, trop heureux de ne pas devoir passer la nuit dans le lit de son maître sortit de la pièce, en tâchant de ne pas trop solliciter ses muscles douloureux, un en particulier.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il se laissa tomber au sol, et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il lui restait encore et se surprit à s'entendre prononcer comme un appel au secours le nom de ses deux amis, James et Sirius.

* * *

_**Pas trop secoués? Qui seront les invités de Tomson?**_

_**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Je vous remercie vivement de me laisser un petit mot, c'est vraiment motivant et encourageant !**_

_**Amitiés, à bientôt**_

_**Lessa ! **_


	8. Chapter 8 : Le début d'une longue soirée

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_Mille excuses pour mon retard, j'ai été malade comme il faut, alors je n'ai pas pu maintenir mon rythme de publication._**

**_Voilà donc maintenant la suite_**

**_Merci encore à vous de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, je vous serai encore plus reconnaissante de me laisser un petit commentaire en review, c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus motivant pour moi !_**

**_Merci à SuperSuperbus et Croyance Moreau pour leur fidélité et leur review, vous êtes à croquer !_**

**_Petit disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles __ou les mineurs __passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

**_A tout en bas, bonne lecture !_**

**_Lessa_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin en sentant un corps chaud et nu, contre lui, qui le retournait, se sentant être placé sur le ventre.

Alangui, à peine réveillé, il eût à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'il se retrouva la tête enfoncée dans le coussin, une main appuyant sur sa nuque et la même douleur cuisante entre les reins qu''hier soir. Cela finit de le réveiller totalement et il hurla de douleur.

Son maître l'avait rejoint au petit matin et s'appliquait à abuser de lui, dans son sommeil, enfin réveil car désormais Rémus était alerte, hurlant et terrifié.

-Oh mon loup, pardon, je t'ai réveillé ? feignit son maître occupé à donner des coups de reins brutaux dans l'antre intime du garçon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, laisse-moi quelques minutes

Il retourna rapidement Rémus après quelques coups de reins humiliants, et il le plaça sur le dos, relevant ses jambes qu'il plaça sur ses épaules et présenta son sexe devant l'intimité ensanglantée de Rémus dans laquelle il pénétra sans autre forme de procès.

Dans cette position, Rémus ne pouvait que le regarder, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cet être monstrueux. Il allait et venait en lui, indifférent à la douleur, à l'humiliation qu'il provoquait, un sourire monstrueux collé à sa bouche. Mais alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait venir, il se retira et attrapant Rémus par les cheveux il l'obligea à le prendre en bouche et jouit quelques secondes plus tard dans un râle, ignorant le fait qu'il étouffait le jeune homme nauséeux au possible.

-Avale Rémus, avale, lui intima-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, ne se retirant que lorsqu'il vit la gorge de Rémus déglutir.

-Bien mon loup, sache que je suis fier de toi.

Et après avoir appuyé ses lèvres contre la bouche entrouverte de Rémus, il sortit du lit, en lui indiquant :

-Je t'attends dans dix minutes pour le petit déjeuner, ne sois pas en retard.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Rémus en profita pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, et vomit tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes.

Il s'assit ensuite contre le rebord de la baignoire et pleura.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait, pour la deuxième fois en moins de douze heures de vivre. A ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

Il se sentait déjà presque mort à l'intérieur, alors que le loup était lui bien vivant, et grondait doucement, mécontent du traitement que l'on infligeait au corps qu'il habitait.

-Arrête pitié, si tu veux qu'il arrête, alors tais-toi,supplia Rémus qui, de rage, frappa contre la baignoire, dont le bruit résonna dans la petite salle de bains.

Il se reprit rapidement et s'habilla. Son maître lui avait donné dix minutes, il ne voulait pas être en retard, commençant à craindre définitivement l'homme.

-Tu as de la chance, fit Tomson, mes amis ne pourront pas venir ce soir, nous avons dû reporter à dans quelques jours, j'espère que tu en profiteras pour t'assagir d'ici là. Montrer ainsi la bonne éducation que tu reçois ici, avec moi.

Rémus était assis dans la salle à manger, écoutant attentivement son maître lui parler, et tartinait distraitement du pain grillé de marmelade d'orange. Il était loin d'avoir faim, ayant encore le goût du sexe et du sperme de l'homme en bouche, mais savait que son maître n'accepterait pas son jeûne.

La journée passa, Rémus prit un bain dans la matinée, tâchant de soulager son intimité malmenée par l'homme. Il se sentait fragile, brisé, se pouvait-il qu'il soit si faible ? Déjà brisé au bout de si peu de temps en compagnie de ce monstre ?

Mais où étaient Sirius et James, comment les contacter ?

Oh puis la pleine lune avait lieu dans maintenant quelques jours, comment allait-il faire ? Y avait-il une chance qu'il parvienne à s'échapper pendant la pleine lune ?

Il s'entendit penser « au passage bouffe Tomson avant de partir » et un trémolo de plaisir fit ronronner sa poitrine à cette idée.

-Tu ne mordras jamais personne, répondit-il pour lui-même à voix haute, c'est ça qui nous a conduit ici. Et je ne deviendrais pas un tueur.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet homme au moins méritait de mourir tué par un loup-garou.

-Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, redit-il à voix haute, tandis que la petite voix continuait pernicieusement :

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Rémus détestait sa situation, comment pourrait-il sortir d'ici ? Comment survivre à ses viols ? Retrouverait-il un jour ses amis ? Sa vie ?

Seule l'idée de la pleine lune, lui donnait un espoir pour la première fois de sa vie, l'espoir de peut-être arriver à s'échapper.

Il avait été averti le lendemain que son maître recevrait samedi, soit dans deux jours ses invités.

Rémus ne répondit pas à cette nouvelle mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Il fut cependant soulagé lorsque son maître lui donna, après chaque viol, soit environ deux par jour, une potion cicatrisante.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, monstre, lui précisa-t-il la première fois qu'il lui tendit la potion, mais je veux que tu sois assez en forme pour mes amis quand ils t'essayeront.

Ce qui avait provoqué un véritable vent de panique à l'intérieur de Rémus.

Il passa la deuxième nuit dans la pièce sombre, ayant refusé de dîner, terrifié à l'idée de servir de pute pour les invités de son maître, et le loup grondant en continue depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin, Tomson vint le chercher, détacha ses chaînes qui le maintenaient au plafond et le menaça de sa baguette avant d'obliger Rémus à lui faire une fellation.

Le jeune homme était éreinté, sa nuit avait été blanche, il n'avait pas bu depuis maintenant douze heures, il devait satisfaire l'appétit sexuel de son maître et tout son corps le faisait souffrir.

En plus c'était ce soir que la réception avait lieu. Il n'était pas sûr que seule la potion cicatrisante lui soit d'un grand secours, mais après avoir avalé le sperme de l'homme, il la bût sans hésiter, rien que pour effacer le goût âcre qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Après avoir fait jouir son maître, il eut l'ordre de se préparer pour dix huit heures, et avait quartier libre d'ici là.

Il en profita pour vomir, le goût du sperme de l'homme perdurant malgré la potion lui donnant la nausée, puis il s'efforça se laver, même si désormais il se sentait sale en permanence, et dormit un peu pour reposer son corps et son esprit.

Son petit réveil sur sa table de chevet sonna dix sept heures, il avait donc à partir de maintenant une heure pour s'éveiller et se préparer.

En s'étirant, Rémus soupira, et un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la chambre lui fit peur. On aurait dit qu'il avait prit dix ans, et dire qu'il y a encore peu, il n'était qu'un jeune homme insouciant, innocent, heureux de vivre. Et qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus qu'un esclave, dont le sort était scellé à tout jamais.

A dix-huit heures, comme lui avait demandé son maître il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon en toile gris, et attendait près du grand escalier de l'entrée, debout, le dos légèrement voûté, à la fois craintif, et résigné du sort qui l'attendait.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et Rémus, immobile, vit accourir le petit elfe de maison pour ouvrir la porte, suivi rapidement de Tomson, habillé de son plus beau costume, écartant les bras pour saluer avec affection et chaleur le premier invité.

Un dénommé Kanz, qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de son maître, et le regard aussi mauvais, si ce n'est plus que celui à qui il appartenait. Cela le fit frissonner de peur, la soirée n'allait pas vraiment se passer comme il le voudrait, et il savait qu'il serait très probablement détruit psychologiquement avant le matin.

Il retint difficilement un sanglot, et se concentra sur ses chaussures pour ne pas pleurer, pas maintenant, il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir, bien qu'il fût terrifié.

Quelques minutes après, Tomson s'approcha de Rémus tenant toujours son invité par les épaules, de façon chaleureuse et fit de brèves présentations. En sentant le regard de l'homme sur lui, Rémus se sentit encore plus sale que jamais, les pensées du premier invité, il les devinait sans peine, et pensa à nouveau avec amertume que la nuit allait être longue, longue et douloureuse.

-Allons, Rémus c'est cela? Viens ici, que je te regarde de plus près, intima l'ami de son maître.

Kanz attrapa le bras de Rémus et le fit tourner sur lui-même

-Hum quel beau cul, dit-il avec condescendance, tu me laisseras l'essayer Edward ?

-Mais c'est prévu, c'est prévu, répondit aussitôt l'autre homme.

Rémus baissa la tête

-Et tu dis qu'il grogne ? son ton se fit intéressé

-Oh oui, mais ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr que tu auras l'occasion de l'entendre dans la soirée, je ferai tout pour, indiqua aussitôt le propriétaire des lieux et de Rémus, un rictus mauvais envers Rémus.

Mais ils ne purent parler plus car la sonnette retentit à nouveau et il fût temps d'accueillir d'autres invités.

La sonnette avait retenti deux fois encore, le nombre d'invités était maintenant de trois, et tous avaient apprécié de voir le nouvel objet d'amusement de leur ami chez lequel ils étaient ce soir conviés.

Remarques, claques sur les fesses, regards en coin, tout faisait sentir à Rémus que la soirée qui s'annonçait allait être terrible, plus encore qu'il ne pouvait oser l'imaginer.

Ils s'étaient installés au salon, mais tous les invités n'étant pas encore arrivés, Tomson gardait Rémus dans l'entrée, le garçon priait pour que la liste ne soit pas trop longue encore, il se demandait si tous allaient vraiment abuser de lui, et s'il arriverait à tenir le coup.

Mais la sonnette sonna pour une ultime fois, son maître ouvrit la porte, et dans le vestiaire accueillit l'invité avec étonnement.

-Ha Bargue, s'exclama Tomson, oh mais tu es venu avec quelqu'un ? A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Derrière la porte se trouvait apparemment quelqu'un que Tomson n'avait pas prévu...

Le dénommé Bargue expliqua brièvement que c'était un étudiant qu'il avait avec lui pendant les vacances pour le perfectionner, qu'il suivait la même voie qu'eux et que naturellement il avait pensé qu'il pourrait participer à la soirée

-Mais bien sûr, évidemment, répondit le maître de Rémus, entrez, entrez mes amis.

Il ré-ouvrit la porte menant au corridor, et Rémus vit apparaître l'ami de son maître et son invité surprise qui le suivait.

Le dernier homme qui passa soudain la porte d'entrée fit glacer le sang de Rémus à sa vue.

Severus Rogue tendait sa cape au petit elfe de maison qui croulait sous les habits des hommes, avant d'aller les ranger le temps de la soirée dans une penderie prévue à cet effet.

Rémus ne le lâchait pas des yeux, le garçon qu'il avait failli tuer il y a quelques mois à peine discutait avec les invités, et échangeait des poignées de mains. S'il ne paraissait pas à l'aise, il n'en montrait rien. Il avait cette nonchalance naturelle qui le caractérisait.

Il n'avait pas encore vu Rémus, et lentement tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la demeure qui l'accueillait ce soir.

Quand il aperçut Rémus, figé, amaigri, le teint blanc et les traits fatigués, il afficha un rictus malveillant qui fit peut-être encore plus peur à Rémus que tout le reste et son regard se noircit à sa vue.

Severus Rogue était à présent tout proche de lui et allait certainement pouvoir disposer de lui à loisir. Leurs regards se fixèrent, terrifiés pour l'un, amusés pour l'autre. Mais leur échange fut interrompu.

-Bien, parla Tomson, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vous invite à vous diriger vers le salon, je vais vous servir une boisson d'homme ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, whisky, gin, vodka, il n'y a qu'à demander. Twiz, viens faire le service, quant à toi, le monstre, tu me suis et tu te mets à la place que je te désignerai !

Rémus tourna la tête vers lui en prenant garde à baisser le regard devant son maître, il sentait que son camarade de classe ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux.

Il laissa partir les invités devant, et précédé de Tomson suivit le petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers le salon où tous prirent place sur les canapés moelleux, pendant que Twiz prenait les commandes des boissons.

Severus avait accepté l'invitation plus pour faire plaisir au potionniste qui l'hébergeait pendant les vacances, gêné de refuser, il lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un repas entre hommes, partageant les idéaux d'un mage noir montant en puissance, et qu'il serait bénéfique pour lui de lier des contacts. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu Lupin, il sentait que la soirée s'annonçait encore plus divertissante que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Une bouffé de haine s'était emparée de lui aussitôt qu'il avait vu celui qui avait failli le tuer réduit à l'état d'esclave. Sans doute occupait-il un poste semblable à l'elfe de maison. Il avait entendu les remarques grivoises des autres invités, mais avait mis cela sur le compte d'humiliations gratuites.

Ayant suivi les autres hommes au salon, il s'était assis sur un fauteuil près du bar, et commanda un verre d'alcool à l'elfe de maison.

Il se retrouva avec un verre de vodka glacée dans les mains, et tâcha d'observer son ancien camarade de classe, il vit Rémus s'installer sur un coussin au sol, les mains repliées devant lui, comme lui avait aboyé son maître quelques secondes plus tôt et détourna son attention de lui pour participer aux différentes conversations qui animaient le salon. Il sirotait son verre, discutant légèrement avec Kanz, Bargue ou Tomson, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œils régulièrement à l'adolescent assis par terre, près d'eux.

Il avait le regard baissé, fuyant lorsque l'un des invités l'interpellait, et si Severus voulait être honnête avec lui-même il aurait même dit qu'il voyait dans les prunelles du loup-garou une peur sourde.

Jusqu'à ce soir, il ignorait tout de sa situation d'esclave, mais cela l'amusait, il trouvait que le garçon, non le monstre-tueur était à sa juste place et méritait son sort. Mais aussi loin qu'allait la cruauté du Serpentard, il ignorait tout du véritable rôle que tenait Rémus dans cette demeure, et de l'enfer qu'il y vivait.

N'étant que de sang-mêlé, il ignorait certains vieux rouages qui entouraient les vies d'esclaves chez les sorciers de sang-pur.

Mais un coup donné dans l'épaule de Rémus lui indiqua la vie qui se jouait désormais pour le lycanthrope...

L'un des invités venait de frapper d'un coup de pied Rémus qui tomba sur le côté, sans oser s'aider de ses mains pour amortir sa chute, sans répondre, sans rien manifester, se redressant simplement pour reprendre sa position initiale, le regard toujours baissé.

-Alors monstre, articula l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui venait de frapper Rémus, celui qui s'appelait Poltey, on ne t'entend pas ce soir ? Parait que tu grognes sur tout ce qui bouge...

-Et que tu as failli bouffer quelqu'un un jour ? ajouta un autre, Kirston, pensa Severus en repensant aux présentations.

Le jeune Serpentard ignora superbement la paire d'yeux suppliante qui se posa sur lui. Il essaya aussi de ne rien manifester face à ce que venait de dire l'homme.

Il préférait éviter de divulguer qu'il s'agissait en réalité de lui. Personne ici ne savait, Bargue n'était même pas au courant de sa mésaventure avec le loup devant eux. Et Rémus sembla de son avis car il ne manifesta rien aux mots de l'invité, le regard toujours concentré sur Severus.

Mais Severus ne pensait pas que son maître de potions pendant les vacances allait rapidement lui montrer le ton qu'allait prendre cette soirée.

Il sentit en effet le regard gris le quitter, Rémus venant d'être empoigné par les cheveux et fut mis sur ses jambes par Bargue, qui lui murmurait maintenant à l'oreille, assez fort pour que tout le monde autour l'entende :

-Alors le loup, tu ne veux pas causer ? J'adorerais t'entendre moi, peut-être te faut-il ma queue dans ton cul pour que tu te décides à nous dire quelque chose ? Et du regard interrogea Tomson.

Rémus le vit rapidement incliner la tête, donnant ainsi son accord, et il sentit la main de l'homme passer par-dessous sa chemise, le caressant, mais surtout le pinçant, touchant avec luxure cette peau qui demandait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Il retint ses larmes, tâcha de taire sa peur, priant pour que le loup ne leur fasse pas le plaisir de grogner, et ainsi de subir la colère et la violence des hommes autour de lui.

-Parle le monstre, je veux t'entendre, reprit l'homme, un loup-garou bavard ça ne se voit pas souvent, dis donc Edward, tu ne nous l'aurais pas déjà cassé ? continua-t-il, feignant l'étonnement sans cesser de toucher le jeune garçon terrifié plaqué contre lui

-Aucun doute là-dessus, il grognait hier soir encore, et plutôt bien, non il doit faire son timide, indiqua l'interpellé.

Disant cela, Tomson posa son verre vide sur la table et s'approcha de Rémus.

En lui saisissant le sexe à travers son pantalon qu'il serra provoquant un gémissement de douleur de la part du jeune loup, il lui dit bassement et durement :

-Allons Rémus, vas-y tu as six personnes qui n'attendent que de t'entendre, vas-y le monstre, parle, donc !

Et il resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme qui n'était maintenant que gémissements, même s'il ne tentait rien pour se débattre de la prise qu'on lui infligeait.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Aviez vous vu l'arrivée de Severus Rogue? Pensez-vous qu'il sera d'une aide quelconque pour Rémus? **

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? **

**Donnez moi vos avis en review !**

**Amitiés**

**Lessa ! **


	9. Chapter 9 : Un indéfectible étau

_**Hello tout le monde**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, follows, favoris, vous êtes formidables!**_

_**Merci à Oznela, Croyance Moreau, et SuperSuperbus pour leurs gentilles reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir !**_

_**Petit disclaimer habituel :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !**_

_**Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles **__**ou les mineurs **__**passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

_**Je vous dis à tout en bas, mais surtout, bonne lecture**_

_**Lessa pour vous servir !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Un ****indéfectible étau**

Quelque peu à l'écart de ce qui se jouait devant lui, toujours assis à sa place, dos à la cheminée qui crépitait sans projeter de chaleur par l'effet d'un sort, Severus gardait un air détaché, neutre, mais dans sa tête c'était l'effervescence.

Des tas de questions l'obsédaient, son esprit cherchait à comprendre.

Le loup-garou était-il devenu un esclave sexuel ? La question du comment ou du pourquoi ne l'effleura même pas, il était trop préoccupé à essayer d'assimiler ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

Doucement, les rouages s'enclenchèrent, et Severus atteignit vite une vérité dure à admettre, le garçon qui avait bien failli le tuer était maintenant un esclave sexuel, appartenant à un homme qui était décrit par son maître de potions comme l'un des hommes les plus cruels qu'il connaissait. Dans la bouche de son tuteur, cela était évidemment un éloge, mais maintenant qu'il voyait Rémus coincé avec ce type, cette situation irréelle lui échappait.

Il regarda plus attentivement le Gryffondor, et comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois, ne le reconnut pas, il trouvait soudain que le garçon avait énormément changé, ses yeux hurlaient de peur et de douleur, ses traits étaient terriblement émaciés, il avait pris des rides, des cheveux blancs aux tempes, et semblait attendre la mort. _Il est comme ça depuis que tu l'as vu_, pensa-t-il, _c'est juste que tu refusais de voir la vérité en face_. Le garçon qui aurait pu causer sa mort était plongé en enfer.

Severus avait beau lui en vouloir pour avoir failli le tuer, il savait au fond de lui que le garçon ne méritait pas ça, et puis tout était la faute de son imbécile d'ami, qui lui avait révélé le secret du garçon, par défi sans doute. Sous sa forme de loup, Rémus n'était même pas conscient qu'il risquait de le tuer, et il ne devait sa survie qu'au réflexe d'un gros chien noir qui se révéla être celui qui l'avait jeté dans la gueule du loup, littéralement, et d'un cerf, ses deux pires ennemis, si on enlevait le loup sanguinaire qui cherchait furieusement à l'atteindre ce soir-là, _oui mais ce n'était pas Lupin, il ne se contrôlait plus, il n'était pas conscient de son acte, et pourtant tu lui en as voulu_, ses pensées le culpabilisaient, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, mais s'en voulait de plus en plus….

Voilà qu'il était redevable maintenant à vie à ses pires ennemis lui ayant sauvé la vie. C'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'il haïssait le jeune homme en face de lui. Enfin haïr était peut-être un grand mot, en effet, malgré ses sentiments pour Rémus, il n'arrivait pas à être satisfait de sa situation. Il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que sa lycanthropie, Remus était le premier à la subir, et si ce n'était pas l'autre Black qui l'avait mis en danger, il devait admettre qu'en cinq ans à côtoyer le garçon, Severus ne s'était jamais senti en danger, Lupin était quelqu'un de doux, peut-être naïf, et sensible, malicieux, mais pas mauvais comme ceux qui lui servaient d'amis.

Mais tout comme l'esclave, Severus n'avait pas le choix d'être là, ces hommes brutaux, mauvais, violents il en avait besoin, ses études de potions coûteraient cher après ses années à Poudlard s'il voulait devenir un vrai maître des potions…, et il n'avait pas d'argent, alors avoir des contacts, des mécènes pour se sortir de sa misère était nécessaire au Serpentard. Voilà ce que Severus cherchait en côtoyant ces hommes !

Avalant d'un trait sa dose de vodka, il interrompit le jeu malsain auquel s'adonnaient son tuteur, et son hôte, en redemandant à son hôte un peu de boisson. Vu la tournure de la soirée, il lui faudrait plus qu'un verre pour tenir la soirée.

Rémus fut relâché, non sans un dernier regard noir de la part de son maître et Bargue reprit place sur le canapé en tendant son verre à Tomson, pour être resservi lui aussi.

Le jeune esclave tomba au sol, regagnant son coussin posé au sol, immobile, sa main posée sur sa virilité maltraitée, comme pour se protéger, se rassurer, il avait les traits crispés, sa tête était baissée, et Severus aurait juré voir une larme unique tomber sur le pli de son pantalon.

Est-ce que Rémus pleurait ? Est-ce que les invités de Tomson allaient violer son camarade de classe ? Est ce qu'il était à sa place dans cette soirée ? Devait-il laisser faire ? Intervenir pour l'aider ? Severus détestait-il encore Rémus quand il voyait ce qu'il était devenu ?

Pour faire taire toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient, préoccupé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et souhaité du sort de ce loup-garou, il vida cul-sec le verre que Tomson lui avait rempli un peu avant.

L'alcool embruma son esprit, et il tâcha de focaliser son attention ailleurs que sur le jeune garçon.

Rapidement Twiz arriva dans le salon, prévenir que le dîner était prêt, tous allèrent donc dans la salle à manger où Twiz s'était démené, vaisselle, bougie, nappe blanche, plats servis à l'assiette, une odeur délicieuse régnait dans la pièce.

Tomson saisit Rémus par l'épaule et lui indiqua sa place pour le dîner, par terre à côté de lui.

Et d'un claquement de doigt, Twiz servit les entrées. Rémus n'en avait bien sûr pas, il n'avait certes pas faim, mais il savait qu'on cherchait juste à l'humilier un peu plus en le servant pas, en ne lui autorisant pas l'accès à la table.

D'un ton que Severus voulut détaché, il demanda à Tomson :

-L'esclave ne mange pas ?

-Oh si, répondit le propriétaire des lieux, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, le chien aura les restes, s'il est sage…

Rémus se risqua à relever vers son maître un regard blessé. Il savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à faire sortir le loup de ses gonds, mais Rémus, bien qu'il voulût rester indifférent à ce qu'on disait de lui, était blessé des mots qu'il entendait.

Mais Tomson ne le laissa pas sans manger. Bien que Rémus aurait préféré, plutôt que devoir se nourrir, comme l'avait décidé l'homme. En effet, il lui distribuait de temps en temps pendant le repas un bout de pain ou de viande du bout des doigts, sous le rire gras de ses amis, même de Severus qui tâchait d'imiter les autres pour ne pas avoir de problème ou de questions dérangeantes.

Il avait décidé de ne pas intervenir, cela le dérangeait beaucoup, mais il savait qu'il devait faire sa place au sein de ces gens, il avait besoin d'eux. Grâce à eux, il pourrait devenir peut-être un jour quelqu'un, sortir de l'anonymat et exister au sein d'un groupe partageant ses idéaux. Et puis Rémus avait failli le tuer, il se répétait cela inlassablement pour réussir à haïr le garçon et donc à rester neutre du sort qu'on lui réservait.

Rémus se sentait humilié du traitement que son maître lui infligeait, il mangeait comme un chien, il sentait que la colère montait en lui, et lorsque son maître appela Twiz pour lui demander une écuelle pour le faire boire, le loup en lui explosa et grogna de tout son saoul.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent un instant, avant de reprendre encore plus fortement. Enfin la bête se faisait entendre et l'un d'eux applaudissait même comme un enfant au cirque.

Tous étaient ravis de cette petite animation que Rémus leur offrait malgré lui. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir peur de lui,_ peut-être devraient-ils attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour voir s'ils manifesteraient le même courage ?_ se demanda avec aigreur le jeune garçon.

Il n'y avait que Severus, qui participait de façon plus légère à tout cela, ce spectacle le révoltant quelque peu, mais il ne voulait pas se distinguer des autres invités, alors il participait malgré lui au mouvement, sans en faire des tonnes, juste de quoi faire assez semblant pour passer inaperçu au milieu d'eux.

Mais Tomson, pour prouver son autorité si c'était nécessaire, lui asséna un violent coup de pied, qui fit tomber Rémus mais n'arrêta pas les grognements menaçants grondant dans la poitrine du garçon.

Il s'afficha sur le visage du maître un sourire sadique et Rémus savait que s'il n'était pas plus puni plus que ça pour le moment, sa punition ne perdrait pas en sévérité quand elle lui tomberait dessus.

Le repas finit vers vingt et une heure, et les hommes abandonnèrent la table pour retourner au salon.

Rémus était traîné par Tomson par les cheveux et fut littéralement jeté au sol arrivé à destination.

Il cherchait de temps en temps à capter le regard de Severus, mais son air mauvais lui assurait qu'aucune aide ne pourrait lui être apportée de ce côté-là.

Il resta donc par terre, subissant les coups et railleries des hommes que l'alcool, ayant coulé à flot pendant le repas, désinhibait, leur faisant retrouver leurs plus bas instincts.

Alors qu'ils se choisissaient un cigare à fumer, l'un d'entre eux demanda rapidement à Edward si l'esclave pouvait retirer ses vêtements, et quelques instants après, Rémus fut forcé de se déshabiller, restant uniquement en boxer.

Severus le regardait, il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, là, au milieu de tous ces regards concupiscents.

Une fumée commençait à les envelopper, l'alcool coulait toujours, et tous parlaient entre eux bruyamment, échangeant au sujet de la politique, des valeurs des sang-purs, ou de la montée en puissance d'un certain mage noir en se félicitant de cela.

Severus en profita pour observer discrètement le garçon. Il était lacéré de partout, saignant à certains endroits, le corps bardé de cicatrices qu'il garderait certainement à vie.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi son sort le préoccupait-il, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement le voir comme le monstre qu'il était et méritant son sort ?

_Parce que tu sais qu'il ne mérite pas ça, et que si tu étais un tant soit peu courageux, tu l'aiderais,_ ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'entendre dans sa tête.

Il fût obligé de sortir de ses dérangeantes pensées quand son maître de potion l'interpella.

-Severus n'as-tu pas envie de t'amuser avec ce jeune esclave ? lui demanda-t-il, un ton méprisant envers Rémus.

Il grimaça, mais les autres mirent cela sur le compte de l'excitation, et non pas du dégoût.

Il répondit évasivement et alla chercher, pour se montrer occupé un autre verre d'alcool, avant de rejoindre la conversation.

La soirée avançait et vers dix heure trente, on sollicita, ou plutôt on força Rémus pour qu'il s'occupe des invités.

Kirston s'était assis sur le moelleux canapé et Rémus, agenouillé devant lui, travaillait à satisfaire l'homme. De là où il était, Severus pouvait le voir faire des mouvements d'allers-retours, avec sa tête.

Aucun doute, il faisait effectivement une fellation à l'invité. Qui semblait apprécier, puisqu'il saisit les cheveux de l'esclave et intima de violents coups de reins, dans sa bouche avant de jouir de façon obscène sous le regard des autres ne manquant pas une miette du spectacle, un sourire abjecte collé à leurs visages.

Il avait capté le regard triste de Rémus, mais tâcha de rester indifférent. Severus savait très bien que s'il voulait avoir une place, faire partie de ce groupe, qui partageait ses idées, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il avait mis trop de temps à réussir à convaincre son tuteur travaillant dans l'allée des embrumes à l'embaucher à chaque vacances d'été, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher, pour quelqu'un qui ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Pinçant les lèvres, il se leva, tâcha d'ignorer le fait que Rémus était en train de subir le doloris de la baguette de son maître, faisant retentir les grognements de douleur et de colère du loup, et se leva pour se servir à boire directement au bar.

Quand il n'entendit plus de bruits, il se retourna et soupira difficilement en voyant que Rémus était désormais à quatre pattes à même le sol, l'invité du nom de Poltey sur lui, le violant avec une rudesse tout particulière.

Il voyait la douleur sur le visage de son camarade, il entendait ses cris, il constatait son malheur. Mais il n'intervint pas.

Rémus fût finalement relâché, abandonné, nu par terre, les cuisses poisseuses de sang et de sperme, rapidement en proie à divers sorts de torture qui distrayaient les invités de son maître, entre deux gorgées d'alcool, ou bouffées de nicotine.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait tenté à diverses reprises de capter le regard de son camarade d'école, de l'appeler au secours silencieusement, mais s'il ne savait pas les raisons de sa présence ici, il comprit vite que celui-ci ne l'aiderait pas.

Enfin pour le moment il ne l'avait pas touché, pas maltraité, et peut-être qu'il ne le fera pas, il se raccrocha à cette lueur d'espoir.

Mais plus tard dans la soirée, cela arriva, malgré toutes ses prières silencieuses et son espoir de rester un être humain et non un objet d'amusement aux yeux de Severus.

Il ne manifesta pas sa peur, sa déception, lorsque le maître de maison, témoin de l'inaction de son invité surprise sur son esclave proposa à Severus de jouer avec lui, car Rémus vit qu'il n'hésita pas.

En effet, le jeune adepte de magie noire ne voulant pas se distinguer de ses nouveaux amis, dont il souhaitait se rapprocher, établir un contact pour servir ses intérêts, dégaina sa baguette, et avant de croiser le regard onyx et vide de Rémus, lui lança un sort de son invention, qu'il consignait dans son livre de potions à côté d'instructions tirés de ses expériences. Il avait toutefois veillé à choisir un sort pas trop douloureux, qui satisferait les désirs pervers des hommes de la soirée, et feraient étouffer dans l'œuf de possibles suspicions d'empathie pour cet esclave, qui risqueraient d'entraver ses plans. Il ne voulait pas être réputé pour avoir de la pitié. Alors il lança le sortilège et attaqua l'esclave, avec sa nonchalance caractéristisque.

Rémus perdit pied aussitôt que le sort le toucha, posa ses mains sur sa gorge et semblait étouffer, le grondement du loup s'arrêta lui aussi et provoqua les applaudissements et les rires des invités autour de lui, il ne regardait même pas Severus, trop occupé à chercher de l'air, à essayer de survivre à ce sort qui enserrait sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, si son camarade laissait durer trop longtemps son sort, sûr qu'il y resterait, dans la panique certes mais la mort le délivrerait. Pendant qu'il étouffait, il se surprit à espérer que Severus oublie d'annuler le sort.

Ce qui n'arriva malheureusement pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus mit fin à son sortilège et Rémus s'écroula au sol, essoufflé, et terrifié. Severus ne le vit pas, s'étant détourné de lui pour aller s'asseoir, mais Rémus lui avait jeté un regard incompréhensif. Rémus savait que le Serpentard devait le détester, mais il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de s'attaquer à lui.

_« Parce que tu attendais vraiment autre chose de sa part, il te hait, il n'aurait pas perdu l'occasion de t'humilier, sois heureux que lui au moins ne t'ait pas violé »_ pensa-t-il tristement.

Tous étaient satisfaits du sort de Severus et le voyaient de plus en plus comme l'un des leurs. Bargue ne tarissant d'ailleurs pas d'éloges sur ses qualités de potionniste à Tomson.

La soirée paraissait interminable, le gryffondor avait dû faire des fellations à trois hommes, en masturber deux, et trois d'entre eux l'avaient déjà violé intimement.

Il était épuisé, mais les hommes ne semblaient pas avoir fini de jouer avec lui. Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'on ne le laissait pas tranquille.

On l'insultait en permanence, l'humiliait, le frappait, l'abusait. Des sorts l'avaient étranglé, scarifié, fait hurler de douleur, mais voilà que son maître avait quitté la pièce, le laissant seul au milieu de ces vautours. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard une corde dans une main, deux cravaches dans l'autre. La nausée lui monta, tout comme chez son camarade de Poudlard mais ça il l'ignorait.

Les hommes avaient découvert quelques minutes plus tôt que Severus et lui étaient en même temps à l'école, et voulaient maintenant punir le jeune homme d'avoir infligé sa présence à tous les sangs-purs que l'école accueillait.

On tendit l'un des instruments de torture à Severus qui ne put pas ne pas le saisir.

C'est le regard terrifié, désemparé, fixé sur son camarade Serpentard que Rémus s'agenouilla, lui présentant son torse nu, déjà trop blessé, prêt à recevoir encore des coups, mais il ne ferait pas le plaisir à Rogue de baisser les yeux devant lui, il releva son regard, le fit noir et le plongea dans les yeux de l'autre, comme par défi.

Severus esquissa un sourire, Lupin n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, voilà qu'il le regardait avec insolence, mais il en était heureux, le garçon n'était pas brisé au point de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide, à sa manière, il se rebiffait. Et si Severus voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait aimé jeter cette cravache, stupéfixer tout le monde, le prendre par la main et le sortir de là.

Mais Severus n'était pas un Gryffondor.

Faisant fi des sentiments qui s'emparaient de lui, Severus fit tomber pour la première fois la cravache sur ce garçon à genoux devant lui. Il devait absolument sauver les apparences, dans ce milieu, si on n'est pas du côté des méchants, alors on devient à son tour la victime. Et Severus ne voulait plus être une victime. Il s'appliqua donc à sa pénible tâche, et Rémus ne la lui rendait pas facile. Son regard s'était fait noir, il tentait de résister le plus stoïquement possible aux coups du garçon de son âge. Un combat de regards avait démarré entre eux.

Severus, par fierté voulait faire baisser le regard du garçon, tandis que Rémus tenait à garder ce qu'il restait de sa dernière parcelle d'humanité en ne cédant pas, il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa douleur, sa peur.

Le Serpentard, pour ne plus croiser ces yeux, s'était détourné du torse du garçon et frappait maintenant son dos. Pourtant il voyait les blessures déjà trop présentes sur ce corps, mais il ne voulait pas perdre la face. L'esclave devrait baisser les yeux, et se soumettre à lui aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Rémus tâchait de rester stoïque, il serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir ou manifester la moindre douleur, cela devait agacer son tortionnaire dont les coups se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, violents.

_Severus était-il donc si inhumain ?_ se demanda-t-il

Mais un dernier coup, beaucoup plus fort que tous les autres le sortit de ses réflexions, le fit tomber en avant, et baisser le regard.

Le Serpentard retint un soupir soulagé, jeta la cravache sur lui, et s'adressa aux autres

-Je vous le laisse.

Le regard d'incompréhension que lui jetait maintenant Rémus lui fit mal, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il n'avait écouté que sa fierté, pourquoi fallait-il que Lupin le dévisage ainsi, il ne regardait pas les autres ainsi, se soumettant à eux spontanément, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fixé lui ?

_Peut-être parce qu'au milieu de tous ces hommes qui lui voulaient du mal, tu étais le seul en qui il avait un minimum de confiance, d'espoir ? _

Merde ! Il lui fallait un autre verre, il fallait faire taire cette voix avant qu'elle ne lui déclenche une migraine.

Mais voilà que les autres étaient repartis à l'assaut du garçon, les grognements de la bête se tarissaient en même temps que la soirée s'écoulait.

Il était actuellement à quatre pattes, un homme dans la bouche, un dans son orifice intime, des larmes silencieuses s'échappant de ses yeux. Le cœur de Severus se serra et avala un énième verre d'alcool, venant lui embrouiller un peu plus les pensées.

Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'on lui ficherait la paix, à lui comme à Rémus, il entendit son nom, et vit qu'on l'invitait à rejoindre leur petite sauterie.

* * *

_**Vous êtes encore là ?**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? **_

_**Ceux qui veulent tuer Séverus, mettez-vous à gauche, ceux qui veulent sortir de là Rémus, à droite, puis ceux qui veulent les deux, au milieu ! Voilàààà, bon perso j'me mets au milieu, indiquez-moi en review de quel côté vous vous situez ^^**_

_**J'attends impatiemment de lire vos avis :) alors faites vous plaisir et dégommez-moi le compteur de review !**_

_**Voilà pour moi, j'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'ai eu à l'écrire, m'évertuant à décrire les sentiments et émotions doubles de Severus, et le ressenti de Rémus face à son calvaire**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Amitiés **_

_**Lessa !**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Briser le garçon

**Hello tout le monde, **

**Comme vous l'attendez certainement tous impatiemment ( humilité quand tu nous tiens !)**

**Voici la suite de La soumission du loup, la rédemption du chien !**

**Mille mercis à vous chers lecteurs, d'être toujours fidèles et de suivre les (douloureuses) aventures de Rémus**

**Big Merci à SuperSuperbus et Croyance Moreau pour leur indéfectible fidélité ! **

_**Petit disclaimer habituel :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !**_

_**Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles **__**ou les mineurs **__**passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

_**Attention, ce chapitre est peut-être particulièrement dur, svp les âmes sensibles et mineurs : demi-tour toute ! **_

_**Sur ce, à ceux qui sont restés, bonne lecture !**_

_**Lessa pour vous servir**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Briser le garçon**

Alors que Rémus ne le regardait même plus, le visage fixé sur le sol, des traces de larmes par terre, le Serpentard était de plus en plus harcelé par les autres, notamment de Tomson qui savait dire ce qu'il fallait pour blesser l'amour-propre

-Bah alors Severus, tu ne le toucheras pas ? Tu as peur qu'on voie que tu en aies une toute petite ?

Il se força à rejoindre les rires qui suivirent cette phrase, mais n'avait définitivement pas envie d'humilier de cette façon le jeune garçon. Mais ce fût l'intervention de son maître de potions qui vint lui faire prendre cette décision qui, s'il l'ignorait encore, il allait regretter toute sa vie.

-Laissez-le les gars, il est jeune, il doit être puceau encore, tenta de dire l'homme, constatant le regard vide de son apprenti, son propre sexe dans la main de Rémus, toujours agenouillé par terre, le loup silencieux, le corps détruit, l'âme vide.

Severus ne voulait plus subir les brimades des hommes devant lui, il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, et qu'on l'intègre, surtout qu'on l'intègre à leur cercle.

Alors, tandis que deux invités s'éloignaient du jeune esclave, que deux autres buvaient près du bar encore nus pour témoignage de leurs actes récents, et que son maître venait dans la main du loup-garou, Severus se rapprocha un peu d'eux, se maudissant pour ce qu'il allait faire, se maudissant de son hésitation devant eux.

Tous témoins de cela scandèrent son nom, fièrement.

Alors que son enseignant se rhabillait, il lui dit :

-Severus, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé

-Arrête Brague, on dirait une mère-poule, c'est un homme maintenant ce garçon, fous lui la paix, intervint Kanz

-Il a raison, continua Tomson d'un air goguenard, laisse ton apprenti se détendre la brindille !

Au milieu de ces quolibets, Severus à quelques pas de Rémus parla d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

-C'est ok Bargue, je veux le faire.

Mais en réalité, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas violer ce garçon avec qui il avait grandi à Poudlard, qui était déjà bien trop blessé et abusé ce soir, qui était voué à un sort pire que la mort, non il voulait juste appartenir à ce groupe il avait besoin de leur soutien, de leur contact.

Alors doucement, essayant de passer outre la nausée qui lui montait, il s'approcha de Rémus.

Il était à moitié allongé par terre, son haut du corps appuyé contre un des canapés, immobile, il avait tout entendu, et il avait compris.

Et quand il avait senti que le Serpentard s'approchait de lui, qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il avait détourné le regard, par peur de s'effondrer en larmes face à l'horreur que l'autre allait lui faire.

Rémus pouvait déjà difficilement supporter les abus des autres hommes, mais Severus, c'était impossible. La panique s'emparait de lui, et s'agenouillant, posant ses deux mains sur le sol, alors qu'il s'attendait à tout moment à sentir le sexe de l'homme le déchirer à son tour, il se sentit qu'on l'avait soulevé en le tenant à ses côtes beaucoup trop saillantes, et être plaqué contre un mur, le visage contre l'affreux papier-peint ornant la pièce.

Severus n'avait pas voulu violer de cette manière, c'était trop humiliant de le baiser à même le sol, comme un chien, alors il décida de le faire dans des conditions qui lui paraissaient moins dégradantes, sans qu'elles n'enlèvent rien à la monstruosité de l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre, et posant ses mains autour de sa tête, il se colla à lui.

Quand Rémus entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un pantalon qu'on défaisait, il tendit et tournant légèrement la tête, s'adressa le plus silencieusement possible au garçon aux cheveux noirs qui était juste derrière lui.

-Severus, par pitié, je t'en prie, pas toi, ne me fais pas ça, pitié, murmura avec tout le désespoir du monde dans la voix Rémus

-Tais-toi, répondit méchamment mais tout aussi doucement Severus, déjà assez dégoûté par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour écouter en plus les supplications du garçon.

Les autres, vidés, repus de sexe, étaient trop bourrés, trop occupés à discuter entre eux pour remarquer les rapides échanges verbaux qui intervenaient entre les deux garçons.

-S'il te plaît, non, Severus, Rémus pleurait maintenant, provoquant involontairement l'agacement du Serpentard qui pour le faire taire lui claqua la tête contre le mur, provoquant le rire des autres qui réagirent au son et l'encouragèrent.

-Un problème mon garçon ? intervint Tomson, qui remarquait le temps que mettait Severus à s'occuper de l'esclave

-Non, non, je m'en occupe, je gère Edward ! dit peut-être un peu trop rapidement le Serpentard, peu désireux de voir le maître de Rémus s'en mêler.

Cela suffit toutefois à l'homme saoul qui repartit en grande conversation avec Poltey, sans plus se soucier d'eux.

Severus essayait de ne pas tenir compte des supplications de l'autre, se rendait-il au moins qu'il était tout autant coincé que lui ? Que sa situation n'était guère enviable à la sienne ?

_«_ _Parce que tu es sur le point de te faire violer Severus ? »_ murmura encore la petite voix dans sa tête, n'avait-il donc pas encore assez bu pour la faire taire ?

Qu'importe ! L'autre pourrait supplier tant qu'il voudrait, il devait le faire, et il le ferait.

Il lui intima l'ordre de se cambrer à l'oreille mais le garçon ne bougea pas, il se collait au mur, pleurant et suppliant

-Bordel, lui répondit en murmurant Severus agacé de la passivité du Gryffondor, active-toi un peu si tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention de ton maître. Je n'ai pas le choix alors aide-moi à ce ça aille plus vite

Il essayait de provoquer un sursaut de conscience chez lui, mais sans résultat. Frustré, il lui attrapa les cheveux et intima un mouvement brutal vers le bas, qui eut pour conséquence de faire doucement se cambrer Rémus, qui attendit alors résigner et patiemment que l'autre en finisse avec lui.

Rageant de cette situation dans laquelle il était, Severus sortit son sexe mou de son pantalon, prononça un informulé qui lui permit de le voir durcir, incapable de bander de lui-même pour preuve de la répulsion qu'il avait à violer le Gryffondor, et le maintenait contre le mur, par les épaules.

Rémus ne cria même pas, lorsqu'il se sentit pénétré, se contentant de pleurer, il avait vraiment cru que peut-être le garçon le prendrait en pitié, que peut-être il l'aiderait, ou au moins le laisserait tranquille.

Alors qu'il le sentait bouger en lui, ses pensées se perdirent, il se dit qu'après tout ce n'était que le juste retour de bâton, qu'après avoir manqué de peu de le tuer, il était évident que l'autre se vengerait par tous les moyens possibles, même les plus humiliants, les plus cruels, que c'était cette fois certain, baisé par le garçon que ses amis haïssaient, ils ne voudraient plus de lui, qu'il était condamné à vivre cet enfer jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de trop, le manque de nourriture, ou une gangrène l'emporte.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent à ces idées, entre douleurs physiques et morales, Rémus n'était plus qu'une coquille vide de tout espoir.

Pendant ce temps Severus se maudissait, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réussisse à prendre du plaisir, il n'avait jamais violé personne, ce genre d'acte le révoltant, mais il devait avouer que le cul de Rémus était serré à souhait, provoquant en lui d'agréables et en même temps détestables sensations.

Il préféra mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool, ou bien avait-on glissé quelque chose dans son verre ? Il n'en savait rien, en tout cas il se hâta d'en finir, ne voulant pas faire durer plus longtemps que ça le supplice qu'il infligeait au Gryffondor.

Car il voyait bien qu'il lui faisait mal, il essayait de ne pas trop appuyer sur le corps endolori de Rémus, bougeant en lui avec un rythme doux pour ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire et se délivra en lui, rapidement, répugné par son acte, coupable du plaisir qu'il en tirait.

Alors que du côté de Rémus, les pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas, il ne rendit même pas que quelques minutes après avoir commencé, Severus jouit dans un râle discret, et relâchant la pression sur ses épaules, redonna une position plus naturelle au garçon et lui murmura vraiment tout doucement un rapide « pardon » à l'oreille.

Mais Rémus ne voulait pas de son pardon, il ne voulait plus que mourir. Il était définitivement sali, le peu d'espoir qu'il lui avait été donné en voyant Severus à la soirée lui avait été enlevé, plus personne ne viendrait à son secours, Rémus Lupin était mort, n'existait plus que la bête que son maître s'était promis de briser.

Il retomba épuisé au sol quand Severus le lâcha définitivement, et il apprécia qu'aucun des hommes toujours occupés à discuter et à boire ne se souciait plus de lui.

Severus s'était rhabillé et accepta volontiers le verre de whisky que lui proposait Tomson.

Tous eurent à cœur de le féliciter, et d'avoir perdu son pucelage, et d'avoir traité ce chien comme il le méritait.

Mais ils ignoraient que Severus lui se sentait mal. Qu'il regrettait déjà. Qu'il mourrait d'envie de sortir cet ange brun de cet enfer…

Il n'avait pas voulu le violer, il n'avait juste pas eu le choix, parce que Severus n'était pas un Gryffondor courageux, il se définissait même plutôt comme quelqu'un de lâche, seule sa ruse lui permettait de survivre, un vrai Serpentard, mais un Serpentard qui ce soir avait la nausée, il sentait son repas remontait dangereusement vers sa bouche, et tentait de s'en soustraire difficilement en avalant une gorgée d'alcool qui lui brûla la bouche, coula dans son œsophage, réchauffa son estomac, embrumait ses pensées.

Il était revenu dans la discussion avec les autres hommes, buvait, peut-être trop et avait même accepté un cigare, lui qui n'avait jamais fumé, tout pour oublier.

Au bout d'un long moment, il trouva le courage de regarder vers où était l'esclave.

Rémus gisait au sol, immobile, il était resté comme il était tombé, ses blessures luisaient, la lumière se reflétant sur son sang, il semblait avoir froid, devait certainement avoir mal.

Ce n'est pas tes affaires se morigéna-t-il, t'as déjà oublié qu'il a failli te tuer ?

Il ravala un trait d'alcool.

Non, définitivement non, il n'avait pas oublié.

Il détourna son regard de sa victime malgré lui, et repartit dans une grande conversation ayant pour sujet les potions avec son maître de potions et Tomson.

Il ne réalisa d'ailleurs pas vraiment sur le moment que l'homme qui l'avait reçu ce soir lui proposait de gagner un peu d'expérience sur le terrain en soignant le garçon une fois ou deux par semaine. Cela lui permettrait non seulement de tester ses potions mais aussi de les vendre à Tomson, gagnant par là un peu d'argent.

Ce n'est que le lendemain quand son maître de stage d'été lui en reparlerait qu'il se précipiterait pour écrire au maître de Rémus, en acceptant bien vite sa proposition. Cela soulagerait à la fois le corps du garçon et sa propre conscience.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de temps en temps, contrairement aux autres qui l'ignoraient superbement, de regarder Rémus, toujours aussi immobile, comme s'il essayait de se faire oublier.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pleinement pitié de lui désormais. Il voulait aider le garçon, le soulager quelque peu, et soudain, il réalisa que Rémus avait dû avaler le sperme de quasiment tous les hommes de la soirée, qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'eau depuis, et se dit que cela ferait peut-être du bien au garçon. Au moins pour soulager sa gorge, qu'il devinait aisément douloureuse.

Jouant de la seule qualité qui faisait de lui un véritable Serpentard, Severus réussit à convaincre son maître de le laisser donner un verre d'eau à l'esclave. Il fallait au moins ça pour réconforter un minimum le garçon, et il devait avouer que si en début de soirée, il s'était amusé de la situation soumise du garçon, maintenant que cette soirée s'achevait il le trouvait juste miséreux. D'autant plus qu'il avait participé à son calvaire.

Il se leva donc, un verre en main, rempli presqu'à ras bord d'une eau fraîche, et en s'approchant de lui, il pensa que le Gryffondor s'était endormi, mais lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule le sursaut du garçon lui indiqua le contraire, il était juste à bout, trop douloureux, trop épuisé.

-Tiens, dit-il en direction de Rémus et en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à son niveau, bois, ça te fera du bien

Mais il croisa deux prunelles froides comme la pierre, deux prunelles atrocement vides, même dans la soirée leur éclat était plus important. Aurait-il été celui ayant achevé de briser le garçon ? Il chassa bien vite cette dérangeante idée. Alors qu'il insistait doucement, Rémus parla.

-Ça t'amuse tout ça hein, murmura la voix brisée et rauque de Rémus

Il n'y avait plus de sanglot chez lui, juste une forme de résignation. Ce qui choqua peut-être plus que les pleurs le Serpentard.

-Quoi ? Non Rémus, il remarqua qu'il l'avait appelé naturellement par son prénom, bois, ce n'est que de l'eau, ça te soulagera un peu.

Mais le jeune esclave ne voulait pas de son aide, pas de sa pitié déguisée. Il s'était amusé avec lui, comme les autres, l'avait battu et violé, pourquoi venait-il maintenant lui essayer de procurer un peu de réconfort ? Comment comptait-il s'y prendre pour l'humilier suite à ça ? Non définitivement, Rémus ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche.

Alors il utilisa ses dernières forces pour repousser le verre que lui tendait le Serpentard, le renversant involontairement sur Severus.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'échappa pas à son maître, qui, quittant ses invités avec lesquels il était en pleine discussion, se précipita sur lui, et lui lança le sortilège Doloris, faisant à nouveau crier de douleur le jeune esclave.

Tous les autres se turent pour écouter les cris dont ils paraissaient se délecter.

Lorsque le sort pris fin, Rémus lança un regard à Severus, qui en comprit immédiatement le sens, il pensait qu'il avait fait exprès de venir le voir, le pousser à bout pour qu'il se fasse punir.

Non Rémus n'avait rien compris, mais au vu du déroulé de cette soirée, c'était simplement normal. Severus s'en voulut plus d'avoir provoqué une punition à Rémus, et préféra s'éloigner de lui, par peur de mal agir, le laissant aux mains de son maître, que l'alcool déchaînait.

-Tu ne veux pas boire, le chien ? lui dit hargneusement Tomson, Severus gentiment s'approche de la vermine que tu es pour te donner à boire et tu oses refuser ?

Il transforma le verre d'eau que tenait Severus, en une carafe d'eau qui devait contenir facilement un litre, lui arracha des mains, releva Rémus tel une poupée de chiffon, et lui enfonça le goulot dans la bouche, trop violement, trop profondément, lui relevant la tête, en l'empêchant de respirer par le nez. Rémus étouffait à cause de la bouteille, il aspirait de l'eau cherchant de l'air, s'étouffant encore plus, mais Tomson ne le laissa pas tranquille, et reprit la parole

-Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre à respecter ceux qui te sont supérieurs. Je te l'ai déjà dit ça le chien, restes à ta place !

Rémus tentait d'avaler difficilement cette eau qui l'étouffait plus qu'elle ne le désaltérait, et au bout d'un moment, son maître s'ennuya de son traitement, le relâcha, le faisant tomber par terre et versa le contenu restant sur Rémus, le trempant sur toute la partie haute du corps. Cela avait eu pour seul réconfort de soulager un peu les quelques plaies touchées par le liquide, mais l'humiliation était tout ce que ressentait Rémus, pour penser au peu de bien-être que cela lui avait involontairement apporté.

Il se recroquevilla, essuyant l'eau qui dégoulinait dans ses cheveux, il pleurait et ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui était sur son visage, les rendant invisibles aux yeux des autres.

Severus assis au canapé face à eux était horrifié, jamais il n'aurait cru que sa simple envie de soulager Rémus provoquerait tout cela. Il s'en voulait, mais pris au piège il ne pouvait rien laisser paraître.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, lourds de non-dits, et Severus préféra ignorer désormais le garçon, redevenu immobile, tassé contre un angle du salon.

La soirée s'acheva vers trois heures du matin, tous finirent par rentrer chez eux, et Tomson saisit par les cheveux le jeune garçon, qui s'était depuis à moitié assoupi, pour le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre où il le jeta, avant de verrouiller sa porte à clé d'un coup de baguette sans un mot.

Rémus n'eut même pas la force de se traîner jusqu'au lit, il resta par terre, sur le tapis, et s'endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

_**Ouf, allez on se remet de ses émotions, on tue Severus mentalement, un petit passage à l'acte mental est souvent libérateur, et on reviewe à son petit auteur adoré ce qu'on a pensé de ce chapitre ! Sinon j'poste plus la suite voilà, nah ! **_

_**Plus sérieusement, j'attends vraiment impatiemment vos avis, je m'investis dans cette fic, la travaille encore et encore, alors vous lire est vraiment motivant et gratifiant, tout est bon à dire, même la critique, tant qu'elle est construite et positive, alors à vos claviers, et à bientôt :) **_

_**Lessa ! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Confrontation

**_Bonjour tout le monde_**

**_Pour rendre moins difficile ce week-end qui s'achève, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et vous aidera à affronter la dépression du dimanche soir !_**

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

_**Je vois que beaucoup lisent ma fic, les statistiques que FF propose le montre, mais peu d'entre vous prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, alors même si ce n'est pas à chaque chapitre, que ce n'est qu'une "petite" review, sachez que je suis toujours ravie de ****pouvoir**** vous lire, alors vraiment je ****vous**** encourage à me laisser à l'occasion un petit mot, que ce soit encouragement ou critique, car j'apprends aussi de cela. **_

_**Je compte sur vous et non sans avoir remercié chaleureusement LeeJenyra, Croyance Moreau, et SuperSuperbus pour leur review, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, **_

**_Enjoy_**

**_Lessa pour vous servir !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Confrontation**

Ce fût la voix aiguë de l'elfe de maison qui le réveilla plus tard, alors que la matinée avait bien avancé.

Le soleil avait envahi la chambre, et Rémus se leva courbaturé, ensanglanté, et encore humide de la dernière maltraitance que son maître avait opéré sur lui, mais il avait surtout mal, très mal, son corps le lançait atrocement, douloureux de partout, tout particulièrement au niveau de son intimité qui le lançait atrocement.

Ils l'avaient certainement déchiré, la cicatrisation allait demander du temps, mais son maître lui laisserait-il au moins le temps de la cicatrisation ? Il en doutait fortement, et ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer à cette idée.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se leva, et alla dans la salle de bain où l'elfe lui avait préparé un bain.

Il sentait bon la lavande, « idéal pour apaiser », lui indiqua avec son entrain habituel Twiz, qui à sa manière essayait de soutenir ce jeune maître qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Se glissant dedans, Rémus resta l'esprit embrumé. Il remarque qu'il ne ressentait plus le loup, ne ressentait plus la peur, la tristesse, ou la colère.

Il était juste vide.

Il lui sembla que des heures avaient passé quand l'elfe revint dans la salle de bains et s'étonna de la présence encore de Rémus dans l'eau

-Vous devez sortir de là Monsieur Rémus, le maître veut que vous diniez avec lui ce soir, lui indiqua-t-il de sa voix fluette soudain craintive.

Dîner ? Était-il si tard déjà ?

-Quelle heure est-il s'il te plaît Twiz ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

-Il est bientôt dix huit heures, monsieur Rémus, il vous faut sortir de là, vous habiller, et descendre au salon, vous savez que Maître Tomson veut que vous dîniez à dix-neuf heures. Il ne tolérera aucun retard, allez hâtez-vous, monsieur, hâtez-vous !

Il soupira et sortit de la baignoire en s'appuyant maladroitement sur l'elfe qui se voulait stoïque, mais se courbait sous le poids trop lourd pour lui, là où un humain l'aurait trouvé léger, beaucoup trop léger pour son âge.

Les blessures d'hier soir s'ajoutaient à celles déjà présentes d'avant, et n'avaient pas été soignées. Rémus doutait que ce le soit, alors il faisait avec.

Ayant des difficultés à se sécher correctement sans tirer sur ses plaies, il demanda à l'elfe s'il pouvait le sécher, en usant de ses pouvoirs magiques.

-Pardon Monsieur Rémus, je ne peux pas, pas aider l'esclave par rapport à son état, en aucune façon, a dit Monsieur Tomson, répondit rapidement Twiz en abaissant comme par gêne ses oreilles et en se tassant sur lui-même

-Ce n'est pas grave Twiz, j'aurais dû m'en douter, ce n'est pas ta faute, merci de ta présence déjà, lui dit doucement Rémus.

A ses mots le petit elfe sortit de son état de malaise et repartit léger à la chambre, où il prépara les vêtements de Rémus qu'il lui amena ensuite.

C'est avec une lenteur, et des gestes mesurés que le jeune garçon s'habilla, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer à quasiment chaque mouvement.

Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée, où son maître dégustait un whisky dans le salon.

-Ha le chien, s'exclama-t-il en l'entendant arriver, alors tu as aimé notre petite soirée d'hier soir ?

Allez vous faire foutre, espèce d'enflure, voilà ce que rêvait de répondre Rémus, mais au lieu de ça il répondit d'une petite voix craintive

-Oui maître.

Ne pouvant rien répondre d'autre que cela, s'il ne voulait pas déjà d'ennui.

L'homme éclata de rire, et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Après un moment, pendant lequel tout en buvant l'homme laissait courir sa main sur le corps de Rémus, il se leva et lui ordonna de le suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance bien plus calme, mais tout aussi terrifiante que la veille, et l'homme abusa de lui deux fois cette nuit-là, réouvrant des plaies qui n'étaient pas déjà bien fermées, maltraitant une intimité qui n'aspirait qu'à être laissée tranquille, humiliant Rémus de paroles toujours plus folles, lui répétant qu'il n'était qu'un chien, une vermine qui méritait son sort, qui n'était qu'un trou, qu'il devait être content qu'on se serve de lui comme de pute, comme ça, ça lui donnait une utilité.

Et à chaque mot chaque fois plus humiliant, blessant, Rémus retenait ses larmes, ne pas pleurer pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas donner cette satisfaction à ce monstre, qui lui en était véritablement un.

Mais à un moment à force de paroles, c'en fût trop pour lui, et Rémus se rebiffa, enfin le loup se rebiffa, il grogna si férocement qu'il fit vrombir la poitrine du jeune garçon qui craignit aussitôt la réaction de son maître. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Se levant brusquement du lit, en boxer, il attrapa sa baguette, et la main de Rémus qu'il l'entraîna dans la pièce maudite au premier étage où il le punit pendant de longues minutes à coup de Doloris.

Le jeune esclave passa le reste de la nuit dans cette pièce, froide, trop froide même pour cette saison d'été. Et c'est un Rémus frigorifié que son maître récupéra le lendemain matin. Et silencieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cinq jours passèrent, la pleine lune était pour le lendemain soir et Rémus avait peur, très peur, car il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour affronter sa transformation. Il était aussi plein de questions, et aussi un peu d'espoir.

Aurait-il l'occasion de s'échapper ? Qu'avait prévu le maître pour cette nuit, où le loup reprendrait le contrôle de son corps ?

C'est sur ces interrogations, qui lui permettaient de détourner son esprit de la douleur qui assaillait avec de plus en plus de force son corps, la faute à certaines blessures qui s'infectaient, et les traitements toujours aussi doux de son maître, qu'il s'endormit.

Il obtint la réponse à ses interrogations le lendemain, vers midi, quand, descendu pour rejoindre son maître pour déjeuner il entendit des voix dans le salon.

Des voix qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien, et qui lui provoquèrent des frissons glacés le long de sa colonne vertébrale, celle de l'invité maître et vendeur de potions Joseph Bargue, et celle de son apprenti, Severus Rogue !

Il se figea au milieu des escaliers, sa main agrippant presque douloureusement la rambarde, le temps de reprendre contenance et de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, et descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier avec le pas lourd d'un condamné à mort.

Son maître ne lui avait pas dit qu'il recevrait des invités, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, n'avait pas hâte de le savoir, mais dès qu'il eût franchi la porte du salon, les discussions s'arrêtèrent et les regards se portèrent sur lui.

-Rémus, l'interpella aussitôt l'homme qui se prénommait Joseph avec un sourire trop chaleureux au goût de Rémus, bonjour !

Ils étaient assis sur les canapés du salon, tous un verre à la main.

-Assis, Rémus, assis, lui dit Tomson en lui désignant de la main un endroit par terre près de lui, où le garçon prit place rapidement en tailleur, en essayant de ne pas grimacer, ou le moins possible, pour ne pas leur faire ce plaisir de voir qu'il avait mal.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce, Severus ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Son état lui semblait pire qu'à la soirée où il l'avait vu.

Rémus était particulièrement pâle, des cernes noirs marquaient son visage fatigué. Il avait aussi vu ses grimaces quand il se déplaçait, s'était assis, et cela l'avait fait froncer les sourcils, il s'attendait au moins à ce que son propriétaire le soigne, apparemment ça n'avait pas été le cas.

-Bien, maintenant que tu es là, parla Tomson, je vais t'indiquer pourquoi nos amis sont parmi nous. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la pleine lune est pour ce soir.

-Il est bien placé pour ça, ton loup, fit le maître de potions.

Et cette remarque eut le don de faire éclater de rire les deux hommes d'âge mûr, d'un rire bourru et mauvais, auquel timidement se joint Severus qui ne comprit pas en quoi cela les amusait, tandis que Rémus hochait la tête doucement pour répondre à son maître qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux.

Alors que le silence revenait dans la pièce, le jeune garçon assis par terre ne remarqua pas que deux pupilles ébènes ne le quittaient pas des yeux, le détaillant, l'analysant.

-Severus a réussi à mettre au point une potion, reprit Tomson, il m'en a parlé par courrier, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait utile de te la faire essayer.

A ces mots, Severus sortit d'une des poches de ses robes une flasque en verre qui laissait voir à l'intérieur un liquide rouge sang.

-C'est une potion que j'ai nommé Tue-Loup, commença Severus qui s'arrêta soudainement car de la poitrine de Rémus grondait soudain une voix qui se voulait animale.

Le grognement était bien plus fort que d'habitude, et la réaction de Tomson ne se fit pas attendre, il lui asséna une violente gifle qui déséquilibra Rémus et le fit s'appuyer sur son poignet gauche douloureux, pour ne pas finir la tête contre le sol, tant Tomson l'avait frappé avec force.

Il se releva en grimaçant de douleur, le loup toujours sonore.

-Vas-tu réussir à faire taire ton esclave ? nargua Bargue en s'adressant à son hôte

-C'en est assez, Endoloris ! cria Tomson en tirant sa baguette et la pointa vers le jeune homme.

Le sort frappa aussitôt Rémus et ses cris et supplications emplirent le salon.

Severus tâcha de garder un air impassible, mais au fond il souffrait de la situation de Rémus. Son maître était en train de le tuer à petit feu, mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que cela, au contraire, il paraissait s'en délecter, cet homme, indéniablement, aimait infliger de la souffrance.

Sous les rires de Bargue, Tomson attendit que les grondements du loup s'arrêtent avant d'interrompre le sortilège de torture.

Il laissa Rémus pantelant, essoufflé, qui ne parvint pas à se rasseoir, à moitié allongé par terre, plus soumis que ça n'était pas possible, pensa amèrement Severus qui sentit une désagréable sensation venant étreindre son cœur, qu'il tenta d'ignorer.

-Bien, reprit Tomson.

Après avoir rangé sa baguette, il se saisit de Rémus, l'empoigna et l'assit plutôt brutalement sur le canapé, entre Severus et l'accoudoir,

-Puisque tu as décidé d'obéir, sale chien, on va pouvoir reprendre notre explication, et fit signe au jeune potionniste de continuer

-Oui, alors, Severus se racla la gorge, il ne devait absolument pas montrer que tout cela le dérangeait bien au contraire, cette potion, il évita d'employer à nouveau son nom, te permettra de ne pas subir totalement la pleine lune, tu te transformeras, mais resteras inoffensif.

Rémus redressa doucement la tête pour le regarder sans comprendre. S'il devenait inoffensif, comment pourrait-il essayer de s'échapper ? Il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, besoin de la pleine lune et de sa transformation en monstre sanguinaire, juste pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un espoir de sortir de cet enfer.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, il était idiot de penser que pour sa transformation, son maître n'avait pas aménagé une pièce exprès pour lui, du même style que celle de la pièce de torture, d'où il ne pourrait sortir, sans blesser quiconque, sauf lui…

Retenant un soupir, Rémus s'insulta mentalement, comment avait-il pu espérer s'en sortir, il était évident que même en monstre assoiffé de sang, il ne parviendrait pas à s'enfuir, que son maître, en achetant un loup-garou avait déjà tout prévu pour sa condition.

L'évidence le rattrapa et le sortit de son confortable déni.

Il se sentit soudain bête, bête et démuni.

Rendant les armes, il renonça à cet impossible espoir et voyant que les trois hommes le regardaient, comme en attente d'un mot, d'un geste, peut-être d'un grognement pour Tomson qui lui donnerait l'occasion de le punir, il prit la parole.

-Et quand dois-je la boire ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix atrocement cassée, résignée, selon Severus.

Il remarqua aussi que le Gryffondor parlait sans le regarder.

Avait-il honte par rapport à l'acte qu'il avait commis sur lui ?

Était-il détruit ?

Avait-il simplement peur ?

Severus s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi humilié le garçon, mais il se répétait, comme pour se dédouaner qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que cela n'était pas de sa faute.

Alors que Bargue se raclait la gorge trop bruyamment, Severus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question de l'esclave. Il se redressa, comme fier, pour masquer les émotions et pensées qui l'envahissaient, et répondit.

-Maintenant si tu veux bien ? Elle risque de te fatiguer pas mal, alors peut-être, il regarda en direction de Tomson, vaut-il mieux qu'il aille s'allonger ? Je pensais, si vous êtes d'accord, que je pouvais tester quelques potions sur lui aujourd'hui ? Il a quelques blessures qui peuvent peut-être être soignées par des potions que j'ai mises au point sans avoir pu les tester jusqu'ici, alors si vous acceptiez de me laisser les tester sur lui…

-Nous déjeunerons d'abord, alors, répondit Tomson d'un ton sans appel, ton maître doit partir en début d'après-midi, et moi j'ai du courrier à écrire, je te laisserai faire joujou avec lui après le repas.

Severus soupira intérieurement, ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté, il allait pouvoir soigner Rémus et l'aider pour la pleine lune de ce soir, mais le regard brisé du jeune esclave lui fit réaliser que s'il pouvait soigner le corps blessé, il n'avait aucune potion pour guérir l'esprit détruit.

Le déjeuner se passa peu après. Il dura trop longtemps au goût de Severus qui avait hâte de se retrouver seul à seul avec Rémus. Il avait gagné la confiance du maître du garçon et voulait l'utiliser pour permettre à Rémus de survivre.

Après un café et un cigare, Bargue partit, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vanter les qualités de potionniste de son apprenti durant le repas, ce qui n'avait que renforcé la confiance de Tomson en Severus.

Il lui indiqua donc où se trouvait son bureau où il comptait passer l'après-midi, mais qu'il pouvait au besoin venir le voir, il lui dit aussi, assez fort pour que Rémus l'entende, qu'il pouvait profiter comme il l'entendait de son esclave, qu'il avait carte blanche, avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Severus le remercia chaleureusement de ceci, et Rémus frissonna en voyant un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses trop fines lèvres.

Tomson lui ordonna de conduire Severus à sa chambre, et de lui obéir.

Alors qu'il avait avancé dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier, il entendit clairement son maître remercier Severus d'oser s'occuper du monstre qu'il était, que soigné, il pourrait mieux profiter de lui, et qu'il serait régulièrement le bienvenu pour s'occuper de l'esclave.

Rémus grimaça, mais ne manifesta rien. Il savait que sa peur devait déjà se sentir à des kilomètres, il ne voulait pas donner plus que ça satisfaction aux deux hommes.

Il emprunta donc les escaliers, marchant doucement car les marches lui demandaient un effort particulier, que son corps endolori supportait difficilement, et rapidement sentit Severus sur ses talons.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Il entra dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée, et s'assit sur le lit. Il nota que Severus avait refermé la porte de la chambre, et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Désormais, il n'y avait plus de d'hésitation permise sur les intentions de celui qui était son ancien camarade de classe.

Il ne doutait pas qu'avant de jouer les apprentis soigneurs sur lui, Severus n'allait certainement pas se priver de l'humilier, et d'abuser de lui.

Mieux valait se déshabiller seul, se disait-il, cela sera certainement moins douloureux et moins humiliant que si c'était l'autre qui le faisait.

Alors avec un long soupir silencieux, il entreprit donc d'enlever sa chemise, précautionneusement, pour ne pas abîmer plus que cela ses blessures, et la plia trop lentement avant de la poser sur la commode située en face du lit.

Le Serpentard s'était assis sur le fauteuil. Il regardait Rémus faire.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait vu le garçon s'agiter, et curieux, laissa faire pour tâcher de comprendre ses intentions.

S'il n'entrevoyait pas les véritables raisons du déshabillement du jeune garçon, il ne n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise face au torse détruit de celui qui avait failli le tuer, pour lequel il n'avait désormais plus de haine.

-Rémus, l'interpella-t-il doucement, il sentait la peur du jeune loup, et était de plus en plus certain que cela provenait des derniers mots que son maître avait prononcé avant qu'il ne lui ordonne de mener Severus à sa chambre

Mais Rémus se tenait debout immobile devant lui, le regard vers le sol, tentant de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre, l'humiliation, la douleur, le viol.

Mais constatant que le Serpentard ne bougeait pas, il osa alors à lever doucement la tête vers lui. Est-ce qu'il voulait que ça vienne de lui, qu'il initie son propre abus ?

Il le regarda plus attentivement, Severus avait les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, la tête droite, légèrement avachi dans le fauteuil ses jambes étaient étendues, légèrement écartées devant lui.

Alors soudain Rémus crût comprendre ce que le garçon attendait de lui, la nausée lui monta, sa peur le dominait, et qu'arriverait-il s'il ne le satisfaisait pas ? Il préféra ne pas y penser, et malgré lui, s'approcha.

Il voyait que Severus le regardait bizarrement, l'analysait.

Il combla avec difficulté les deux mètres qui les séparaient, et arrivé à sa hauteur, se laissa tomber à genoux, posant immédiatement ses mains sur les cuisses du Serpentard, luttant contre des sanglots qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Les yeux rivés sur l'aine du potionniste, il ne vit pas ses sourcils se froncer.

Mais pour Severus, tout se passa vite, trop vite, la situation était trop irréelle pour qu'il la saisisse bien rapidement, et Rémus était déjà en train d'essayer de défaire son pantalon, une main sur son sexe qu'il caressait à travers le vêtement, quand il réagit enfin.

Il posa une main qu'il ne voulait pas si ferme sur le poignet du garçon, le fixa d'un regard noir et lui simplement d'une voix qui n'attendait aucune réplique

-Non !

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre_**

**_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? _**

**_Etes-vous soulagé du "non" de Severus? _**

**_J'attends de vous lire avec une impatience non dissimulée !_**

**_Amitiés_**

**_Lessa :) _**


	12. Chapter 12 :Un rapprochement difficile

**_Hello tout le monde_**

**_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de cette fic._**

**_Je remercie vraiment chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un petit mot en fin de chapitre, je pense à _****_Baelily, _****_SuperSuperbus, et Croyance Moreau._**

**_C'est vraiment encourageant de vous lire, alors encore merci à vous ! :) _**

**_Merci à vous aussi qui avez marqué ma fic en follow ou en favori :) et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic :) _**

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'œuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Un rapprochement difficile**

Rémus se figea, il sentait que la main de Severus ne tolérerait pas un mouvement de plus. Il le regarda interrogatif.

Le jeune esclave ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus ne le laissait pas faire, alors qu'il lui avait envoyé tous les bons signaux qui lui faisaient comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Severus soupira en se tenant le front, et lui dit les yeux fermés

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais en tête de faire, mais arrête de suite, et va t'assoir sur le lit, on a des choses à faire.

Rémus frissonna aux mots froids, mais soulagé de n'avoir pour le moment pas à faire de fellation à celui qui, il y a encore peu, était son camarade, il se dépêcha d'obéir et alla s'assoir sur le lit, jambes repliées sous lui.

Il avait fermé les yeux, peut-être que Severus le voulait simplement soumis à lui ? Qu'il passerait à l'acte, oui, mais quand il l'aurait bien humilié, histoire de faire durer le plaisir, ou bien ne voulait-il tout simplement plus le toucher ?

Le jeune loup ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre, la panique s'était emparée de lui, et toute pensée rationnelle, cohérente l'avait quitté.

Il entendit des bruits de veste qu'on manipule et inspira profondément, s'attendant presque à sentir des mains sur lui, qui le touchaient, le frappaient, l'humiliaient.

Mais les mains ne vinrent pas, le bruit s'arrêta, et après avoir compris que Severus simplement s'était approché de lui, il l'entendit parler :

-Tiens, prends cette potion, elle t'aidera pour ce soir.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, il proposait plus qu'il n'obligeait.

Alors, surpris, Rémus ouvrit les yeux, le garçon était devant lui, debout, et lui tendait la flasque qui contenait la fameuse potion spéciale pleine-lune.

Rémus ne bougea toujours pas, ce qui agaça doucement le jeune Serpentard

-Rémus, s'il te plaît, réagis là, prends cette foutue potion

-Y'a un poison dedans ? murmura doucement Rémus avec quelque chose dans la voix que Severus ne sût pas analyser, qui se révélait être de l'espoir.

-Du poison ? répéta l'autre sans comprendre

-Tu veux me tuer en fait, te venger parce que j'ai failli véritablement te tuer il y a pas longtemps, sa voix ne reflétait aucune émotion.

Severus fronça les sourcils, se gratta nerveusement la nuque, et soudainement las, s'assit sur le lit, près de Rémus, il le sentit se tendre particulièrement à ce geste, et s'en voulut de représenter une telle menace aux yeux du Gryffondor.

-Tu me penses te haïr à ce point pour te tuer ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche

-Au moins tu me rendrais involontairement service.

Severus resta sans voix face à cet aveu, le jeune esclave était donc si brisé qu'il en venait à souhaiter la mort ?

-Rémus, non, il n'y a pas de poison dedans, juste quelque chose pour t'aider pour ce soir

-Seul le poison aurait pu m'aider, répondit Rémus, mais si bas que Severus dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Tu n'en as pas, dans ta malle là ? S'il te plaît, finit-il dans un souffle désespéré

Cette confidence brisa le cœur du Severus, même lui dont la vie n'était pas spécialement rose, battu par son père, rejeté par tous, il n'avait jamais pensé à mettre fin à ses jours. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre :

-Non, je n'ai pas de poison, que des potions pour t'aider à aller mieux. Rémus la vie vaut le coup, qu'importe les moments difficiles qu'on y traverse, tenta-t-il de le consoler

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction du Gryffondor à ses mots.

-Des moments difficiles ? Parce que tu crois que ça va s'arrêter un jour ? Seule ma mort mettrait fin à mon calvaire, je suis condamné à être humilié, frappé, violé toute le restant de ma putain de vie. Même par toi, je me demande à quoi je m'attendais, j'ai cru, il commençait à s'agiter, j'ai cru que tu m'aiderais, mais non. Tu ne veux pas perdre l'occasion de m'humilier en me tuant rapidement hein ? Me violer une fois ne t'a pas suffi ? J'ai vu ton regard tout à l'heure en bas, je sais ce que tu vas me faire, tu joues les soigneurs, mais tu n'es qu'un démon déguisé en ange.

Ses dernières paroles n'étaient plus que murmures enragés, le regard de Rémus s'était assombri, mais ce qui déplut particulièrement au garçon vêtu de noir, c'est que tout en parlant, Rémus s'était allongé, comme résigné à être violé.

Le cœur de Severus se broya à cette idée. Il n'aimait pas voir le garçon ainsi soumis, presqu'indifférent à ce que pourrait décider de lui faire là le Serpentard.

_« C'est ton comportement qui l'oblige à se conduire ainsi »_ murmura pernicieusement une voix en lui.

En soupirant, constatant que Rémus n'avait pas bougé, les yeux clos, il s'approcha de lui, et collant sa tête à la sienne, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je ne vais pas abuser de toi Rémus, mon attitude en bas, c'était juste pour sauver les apparences.

Puis il se redressa et continua :

-Maintenant s'il te plaît, avale cette potion, il se détestait d'être réduit à le supplier, mais il fallait qu'il boive cette satanée potion, elle l'aiderait à supporter la transformation et cette nuit de pleine lune. Et rassis-toi Rémus, je n'abuserai pas de toi. Plus jamais, pas si j'ai le choix de ne pas le faire.

Rémus ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa doucement, toujours en grimaçant.

Il avait entendu les mots de l'homme, les paroles de Severus atteignaient son esprit, mais il refusait d'y croire. Le Serpentard, évidemment, devait jouer avec lui, jouer encore une fois les gentils pour endormir sa garde et l'humilier encore plus le moment venu. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité seul avec lui, avec plus personne d'ailleurs. Il ne savait plus faire confiance.

Le jeune loup le regardait avec défiance, mais Severus ne bougea pas, comme pour lui prouver ses paroles, disant simplement :

-J'attends juste de toi que tu boives cette fichue potion, s'il te plaît.

Quelque chose se brisa en Rémus, il écarquilla les yeux, personne ne lui avait plus dit s'il te plaît, pas depuis une éternité, il n'avait plus eu le choix depuis trop longtemps.

Alors Rémus hésitait, boire la potion qu'avait confectionné Rogue, c'était renoncer au fait de laisser le loup prendre ce soir le contrôle de lui.

S'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, c'était maintenant un fait certain pour lui, il y avait au moins une infime chance que le loup, dans sa folie, le blesse assez au point de le tuer.

Quand il affrontait seul les soirs de pleine lune, sans pouvoir laisser le loup aller courir là où il souhaitait, alors le loup mordait, arrachait les chairs, laissant au petit matin un Rémus, ayant repris forme humaine, ensanglanté, blessé, ayant besoin de soins parfois immédiats.

Mais si à Poudlard, il avait été chaque fois soigné, vu l'intérêt qu'on lui portait, il doutait qu'il en soit de même ici, son maître par sadisme le laisserait sûrement dans l'état dans lequel le loup le mettrait, ou simplement qu'il soit encore vivant au petit matin vu la colère du loup, il était certain que la transformation serait particulièrement douloureuse, la nuit particulièrement terrible, la mort semblait à côté du réveil une solution bien douce.

-Je préfère ne pas la prendre si j'ai le choix alors, articula-t-il doucement, sans regarder Severus.

-Tu penses qu'il y a possibilité que le loup s'en prenne assez à lui-même, et donc à toi ce soir pour te tuer ?

La question de Severus n'appelait pas de réponse.

Il avait assez étudié les loups-garous, depuis qu'il avait failli être tué par l'un d'eux pour savoir qu'en cas d'entrave, le loup pouvait s'en prendre à lui-même, allant parfois jusqu'à tuer son hôte. Et vu le désespoir de Rémus, il associa rapidement son refus de boire la potion à cet espoir de fou, celui de mourir.

Il devait absolument lui enlever cette idée de la tête, tout comme il ne méritait pas son sort d'esclave, Rémus ne méritait pas de mourir.

-Parce que tu crois que ton maître n'a pas prévu cette éventualité Rémus, continua-t-il, en cherchant le regard de Rémus qui s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder. Accepte d'avaler cette potion, elle t'évitera de souffrir plus que nécessaire. Tu n'arriveras pas à mourir ce soir, tu vas juste souffrir, inutilement, et longtemps. Je crois que ton corps a assez souffert pour que tu lui en infliges plus.

-Remercie-toi toi-même pour cela, tu es un de ceux qui m'a blessé, attaqua à ces mots Rémus, choqué que l'autre ait le culot de se préoccuper de lui, après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Mais le Serpentard ne s'en offusqua pas, la colère dissimulait très souvent de l'espoir. Si Rémus pouvait s'énerver, avoir de la rancœur alors c'est que toute espérance ne l'avait pas quitté.

Les mots de Severus, cependant, restèrent sans effet, Rémus ne bougeait pas. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre aussi têtu…

_« Parce qu'il est désespéré ? » _encore la petite voix.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs dût alors user de sa ruse s'il voulait parvenir à aider le garçon.

En secouant à quelques centimètres du nez de Rémus la flasque contenant la potion, il dit d'une voix ferme :

-Avale la Rémus, je serai vraiment navré de devoir faire intervenir ton maître pour que tu boives cette potion.

\- Toujours aussi lâche hein, Servilus ? Besoin de quelqu'un pour faire les basses besognes ? se moqua Rémus, ce qui provoqua la colère du garçon en face de lui, qui s'assit aussitôt et le menaça :

-Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi c'est cela ? Je regrette mais tu n'auras pas mes coups, seulement ceux de ton maître. Qu'en dis-tu, je te laisse dix secondes pour prendre la potion, sinon je l'appelle !

Malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, Rémus tenait tête, il ne voulait pas montrer la terreur que lui inspiraient les menaces du Serpentard, et répliqua en digne Gryffondor :

-Appelle-le je m'en fous, t'aurais juste plus de boulot après à faire. Penses-tu avoir pris assez de potions ? De pansements ? Tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable, ou peut-être que oui après tout, j'ai eu un bon aperçu de tes talents l'autre soir, finit-il en un rictus amer.

Mais face à lui, Severus ne bougeait pas, il s'attendit qu'à ses mots, l'autre s'énerve, sorte chercher Tomson, le frappe, mais rien de tout cela ne se passa. Severus resta immobile, une lueur de tristesse voilant pendant l'espace d'un instant ses yeux noirs comme la mort.

Alors soudain, toute la lassitude, toute la peur, tout le désespoir qui se cachaient au fond de Rémus revinrent à la surface, et les yeux baignés de larmes, il dit en un souffle ce qu'il refusait d'avouer au Serpentard, ce que dissimulait sa haine :

-Je ne veux pas la prendre ta potion, je veux juste mourir, c'est compliqué de comprendre ça ? Laisse-moi crever, accorde-moi au moins cela !

Si Severus fut surpris de ces honnêtes paroles, il n'en montra rien, et s'approchant de Rémus, tendant la main vers sa joue en signe de réconfort, qu'il enleva toutefois rapidement en sentant Rémus se tendre à ce geste, il pinça les lèvres, et inspira longuement avant de répondre :

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, bats-toi Rémus, pense à tes amis ! A la tristesse qu'ils auraient de te savoir mort.

Bon sang, se morigéna Severus, pourquoi parlait-il de ces deux imbéciles… _peut-être parce qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent aider le garçon_, s'avoua-t-il. Une violente dispute entre lui et lui-même éclatait dans sa tête, pris entre son envie d'aider Rémus, et celle de l'étrangler, lui dire de se battre de ne pas abandonner ou l'étrangler pour ne plus qu'il prononce ces terribles mots.

-Je m'en fous, ils ne savent même pas où je suis, et quand ils sauront qui je suis devenu, ce que j'ai fait, ce qu'on m'a fait, ils ne voudront plus de moi, je suis déjà mort à leurs yeux

-C'est faux, et tu le sais, Potter , Pettigrew et Black sont tes meilleurs amis et…

-Je t'interdis de prononcer leurs noms, hurla Rémus avec une énergie qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait attrapé le col de Rogue

Entendre le nom de ses meilleurs amis lui faisait si mal, d'ailleurs peut-être que l'autre le faisait exprès d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal, comme une torture psychologique.

-Et que vas-tu faire, hein ? Me frapper ? nargua Severus en retirant les mains du garçons posées sur lui, vu ton état tu n'aurais même pas la force de casser une brindille en deux, arrête de faire l'enfant.

-Je veux mourir, c'est tout, maintenant si tu veux absolument me faire avaler ta potion, tu devras utiliser la force, c'est quelque chose que tu sais très bien faire ça, j'en ai eu la preuve, répondit-il presque avec hargne, mais sa voix, cassée ne lui avait plus permis de crier, il avait utilisé ses toutes dernières forces pour défendre ses amis, et son ton maintenant n'était plus que chuchotement.

-Bon sang, oui Rémus j'ai dû te frapper, faire comme les autres pour entrer dans leur clan, mais je ne voulais pas, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et si je l'avais voulu, je ne serai pas en train de négocier pour que tu avales la potion que je t'ai amenée, je te l'aurais déjà fait avaler de force, tu ne crois pas ?

Mais à nouveau Rémus resta cloîtré dans son silence.

-Rémus, menaça le garçon qui commençait à s'excéder, ne joue pas à ça, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui rends les choses difficiles ici, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui m'as privé de tout espoir. J'ai cru que tu m'aiderais l'autre soir, mais non, tu m'as battu à ton tour, et toi aussi tu m'as…

Mais le mot ne franchit pas la frontière de la bouche de Rémus, et sa voix, Severus l'entendit, se brisa.

Il savait qu'il devait lutter particulièrement pour ne pas pleurer. Il eût envie de lui dire qu'avec lui, il pouvait pleurer, il pouvait se laisser aller, qu'il comprenait, mais il se sentit hypocrite.

_« Comment veux-tu que le garçon se sente en confiance avec toi, après ce que tu lui as fait ? »_

Il lui dit alors simplement :

-J'ai besoin de l'amitié de ces hommes. Je n'avais pas le choix, peux-tu arriver à comprendre cela ?

-Tu as aimé ça, objecta atone Rémus.

Une douche froide s'abattit sur le Serpentard, il n'avait pas compris que Rémus avait bien vu qu'il avait prit du plaisir malgré l'horreur que son acte lui inspirait.

Il inspira tout doucement, incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

Les sanglots étaient maintenant palpables dans la voix de Rémus, ce qui fit particulièrement mal à Severus.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir abusé du garçon, il ne repensait qu'à ça, et maintenant qu'il était certain que c'était cela qui l'avait définitivement brisé, sa culpabilité était à son maximum. Mais il ne devait pas se laissait aller à ses émotions. Il avait une mission, qu'il devait réussir, et tant pis si le garçon pour le moment ne coopérerait pas, il allait le soigner, le maintenir en vie, et l'aider à traverser cette putain de pleine lune qu'il le veuille ou non, voilà comment Severus avait décidé de l'aider, en lui laissant l'espoir de survivre, même si l'autre voulait mourir, car il savait qu'il ne faisait pas là un choix raisonnable, alors il serait rationnel pour lui, il le fallait !

Il ne répondit donc pas à la réplique cinglante et réorienta la discussion là où il se sentait avoir le dessus.

-Rémus, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, tu bois maintenant la potion tue-loup, il ignora les grognements de contestation provenant de la poitrine de Rémus, ou j'appelle ton maître qui se fera un véritable plaisir de te la faire boire.

Alors qu'il pensait que ses mots une fois encore resteraient sans effet, Severus eût la surprise de voir le visage émacié du garçon se lever vers lui, des larmes dans les yeux qu'il empêchait de couler, et une main qui se tendit vers la flasque qu'il lâcha quand il fût sûr que Rémus la tenait.

Il l'avala d'une traite et envoya rageusement le contenant vide par terre qui explosa en mille morceaux au contact du sol, avant de se rassoir contre la tête de lit, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

Un énorme poids sembla soudain quitter les épaules du jeune Serpentard, qui retint de peu un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant que la potion était prise, il allait pouvoir guérir quelques-unes de ses plaies, au moins les plus urgentes et les plus infectées s'il ne pouvait pas tout faire aujourd'hui.

-Ça va beaucoup t'aider Rémus, crois-moi merci de ta coopération. Je voudrais maintenant te soigner à l'aide de potions, j'ai dit que c'était des tests à ton maître, mais sois sans crainte, elles fonctionnent parfaitement tu ne risques rien. Alors tu es d'accord ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-Rémus, insista-t-il.

-Mon maître t'a déjà donné son autorisation pour faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, c'est la seule autorisation dont tu aies besoin pour agir.

-Non Rémus, il prit délicatement le menton de Rémus entre son pouce et son index, ce qui surprit le jeune esclave qui ne s'attendait pas à un contact et le poussa à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder avec étonnement et aussi avec crainte, ne manqua pas de remarquer Severus, tu as le droit de refuser, je pense juste qu'il est dans ton intérêt que tu acceptes, alors, je te le redemande, veux-tu bien me laisser te soigner ?

* * *

**_Dur de se comprendre de telles conditions, n'est-ce-pas? Qu'en pensez-vous? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Avez-vous peut-être des avis, remarques ou suggestions à me laisser? Pour ce faire, rien de plus simple, on clique sur le bouton review, et on fait péter mes notifications mail ! :) _**

**_Je vous attends impatiemment comme toujours_**

**_Amitiés_**

**_Lessa ! :) _**


	13. Chapter 13: Incompréhension et potions

**_Bonjour tout le monde._**

**_C'est avec un peu de retard que je poste la suite de cette histoire, la faute à la vie et à ses imprévus et tracas, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !_**

**_Pour ceux et celles qui la suivent depuis son début, je pense (j'espère :p) que vous aurez remarqué son changement de nom_**

**_Nous sommes passés de _**

**_La soumission du loup, la rédemption du chien_**

**_Titre qui était venu naturellement à moi, avant même que je ne travaille véritablement sur cette histoire, mais l'évolution fait que, ce nom a dû être modifié, on garde tout sauf le nom, qui devient : _**

**_Noir sera l'espoir_**

**_J'espère que cela ne vous perturbe pas trop, et que ce nouveau titre vous plaît ! J'attends vos avis en commentaire !:)_**

**_Allez trêve de blabla, enfin non , d'abord plein de bisous et merci à Croyance Moreau et SuperSuperbus pour votre fidélité et vos reviewe ! Heureusement que vous êtes là c'est hyper motivant de vous lire, continuez comme ça, et vous autres lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à faire de même ! _**

_**Allez blabla fini, j'vous laisse ****découvrir**** la suite !**_

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :Incompréhension et potions.**

Mais Rémus ne répondit toujours pas, enfermé dans son mutisme, il ne lui avouerait pas mais il détestait que l'autre le touche, il avait envie de le mordre rien que pour lui faire enlever ses doigts de sur lui, mais il ne bougea pas, resta silencieux, le regard fixe.

Il savait que dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude du Serpentard, et trop enfoui dans ses pensées de mort, préféra l'ignorer.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors, fit au bout Severus avec une certaine lassitude au bout de quelques instants de silence où il avait attendu désespérément une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais.

Avec un soupir, il se leva, ouvrit sa mallette contenant tout son matériel, bandages, compresses, potions nettoyantes, ainsi que diverses autres potions de soins qu'il sortit et posa sur la commode, par ordre de nécessité.

Il décida de commencer par lui faire avaler quelques potions nutritives et cicatrisantes. C'était le plus urgent, lui redonner des forces, et arrêter les saignements.

Il n'avait que pu remarquer l'amaigrissement du garçon. Et si d'habitude on ne les donnait qu'une par une par prise, deux étaient dans son cas un minimum, et des blessures, d'âge divers avaient urgemment besoin d'être soignées.

Il porta donc à la bouche de Rémus quatre fioles, deux de chaque spécificité, que le garçon avala sans broncher, sans un regard, tel un pantin.

Et pour cause, Rémus sentait en plus les effets de la potion tue-loup sur lui, devenant légèrement cotonneux, il avait envie de dormir.

Mais son corps sollicité lui faisait mal, Severus appliquait maintenant potions et onguents sur les plaies infectées ce qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller au sommeil.

A bout d'un moment, l'esprit toujours engourdi, mais le corps moins douloureux, il s'adressa à Severus, toujours concentré sur sa tâche, venant rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'une longue voix rauque et traînante.

Severus se raidit, il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, et l'évinça avec sa répartie habituelle :

-Ton maître m'a demandé de le faire et je gagne comme ça un peu d'argent.

C'était quelque part la vérité, et il ne voulait pas avouer au garçon qu'il avait envie de l'aider.

-Ok, répondit simplement Rémus, qui malgré lui mourrait d'envie d'entendre autre chose.

Au fond qu'attendait-il ? Que Severus lui dise qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Qu'il culpabilisait ? Qu'il allait le sortir de là ? Qu'il voulait _l'aider_ ?

Foutaises !

Rémus savait qu'il était condamné à cette vie et si l'autre s'occupait de lui, il savait que ça n'était que par obligation, au mieux par utilité, praticité de gagner de l'argent en vivant de sa passion.

-Pourquoi avoir refusé la fellation que j'allais te faire ? Je croyais que c'est ce que tu attendais…commença-t-il incertain de vouloir finir sa phrase

Encore une question à laquelle Severus ne voulait pas répondre.

Il haussa les épaules sans cesser d'appliquer un onguent sur les poignets infectés de Rémus et dit pour le faire taire, et donc cesser ses questions qui le dérangeaient :

-Je ne voulais pas être sali par un monstre comme toi, voilà pourquoi.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que cette méchanceté ferait terre l'esclave qu'il soignait, il l'entendit répondre froidement :

-Ça ne t'a pas dérangé pourtant d'être dans mon cul y'a quelques jours. Et à ce moment-là tu ne t'es pas senti sali en prenant du plaisir en abusant de moi…

Severus grinça des dents et ferma les poings de rage, et soupira bruyamment.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cette répartie, qu'il joue à l'agacer ? De rage il appuya un peu plus que nécessaire sur ses poignets blessés, tirant un gémissement de douleur au garçon.

Cela lui fit presque plaisir, même si dans le fond il s'en voulait, il voulait juste qu'il se taise…

-Tu devrais la fermer et te reposer je suis même étonné que la potion que je t'ai donnée en prévision de ce soir ne te fasse pas déjà dormir, fit-il sur un ton trop doux et trop bas.

-Quand tu as un ennemi devant toi, mieux vaut ne pas baisser sa garde, répliqua l'entêté Rémus, qui malgré ce qu'il disait se sentait vraiment cotonneux, mais il ne voulait définitivement pas s'endormir, pas tant que l'autre serait encore là.

Severus voulut répliquer qu'il n'était pas son ennemi, mais il préféra ne rien dire, après tout, la haine du jeune garçon était légitime… il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de sa colère, de ses piques. Et puis s'il avait pu duper le jeune esclave, alors son jeu d'indifférence avait dû aussi tromper les hommes dont il voulait se rapprocher. Ils ne devaient pas savoir que la violence exercée sur Rémus le touchait, qu'il n'appréciait pas le sort qui lui était réservé. Il devait se montrer sans cœur, qu'importe s'il devait feindre cela, tant que ça fonctionnait !

-Pourrais-tu te mettre sur le ventre s'il te plaît, je voudrais m'occuper de ton dos, finit par demander Severus qui avait fait son maximum pour soigner le ventre et les bras blessés.

-Et me violer ensuite ? siffla Rémus, en se retournant difficilement.

Il ne remarqua pas que le Serpentard avait levé les yeux au ciel, et il posa ses bras croisés au niveau de sa tête qu'il appuya dessus.

Il entendit Severus soupirer, fouiller dans sa mallette et avant de sentir ses mains sur lui, il l'entendit lui dire :

-Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? Je t'ai dit que je n'abuserai pas de toi ! Maintenant si tu veux vraiment que ça arrive, dis-le-moi, ça peut s'arranger mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, alors arrête, et fais-moi confiance au moins le temps que je te soigne.

Rémus ne répondit pas, et s'abandonna aux soins du garçon. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Severus, mais son traitement lui faisait du bien, ses poignets étaient cicatrisés, son ventre ne le lançait plus, il ne ressentait plus la faim les potions étaient particulièrement efficaces. Il attendait maintenant qu'il apaise son dos douloureux, et malgré lui, il finit par s'endormir.

Quand Severus constata que la respiration du garçon était calme, d'un rythme régulier, il comprit que le garçon s'était laissé aller au sommeil, et il soupira, non plus d'agacement, mais de soulagement. Il se doutait qu'en plus des effets de la potion, l'esclave ne devait pas vraiment dormir comme il en avait besoin, il était content qu'il se repose, et surtout qu'il y arrive en sa présence si anxiogène pour le jeune Gryffondor, et pour cause.

Il s'occupa de son dos, qui était la zone de son corps ayant particulièrement besoin de soin, puis passa à ses jambes.

En voyant l'état général de Rémus ce matin, il s'était étonné que celui-ci arrive encore à tenir debout. Le Serpentard songea rapidement qu'il devait cela à ses gènes de loup, mais se dit qu'il devait garder cela pour lui, au moins pour le moment.

Il n'avait pas voulu toucher l'intimité du garçon, par peur de le réveiller, et de l'effrayer, alors il garda ce genre de soin pour plus tard. Il devait gagner un peu plus la confiance du garçon pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'il n'allait pas le toucher pour le blesser, mais bel et bien pour le soigner.

Il termina donc son traitement et rangea son matériel.

Il alla ensuite à la salle de bain, dans le but de se laver les mains et se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

Il était particulièrement fatigué, les échanges qu'il avait eu avec Rémus l'avaient, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, bouleversé, il avait mal pour lui quand il avait soigné ses plaies, il avait utilisé quasiment toutes les potions qu'il avait amenées, ainsi que les pansements et compresses, il avait bien besoin de l'argent que Tomson allait lui donner pour racheter du matériel pour la prochaine séance de soin du garçon.

A ce rythme-là si Tomson continuait ainsi, Severus le savait, il ne gagnerait jamais un peu d'argent de poche, mais en fin de compte, il réalisa qu'il s'en fichait, aider le garçon était sa priorité maintenant.

En s'essuyant le visage à une serviette qui était accrochée près du lavabo, il se pût s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que Rémus lui avait dit.

Il était si terrifié, si désespéré…

L'image qu'il gardait de lui à Poudlard était celle d'un jeune homme fort, souriant, réservé mais malicieux, et quand il le voyait maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même, une coquille vide, ayant renoncé à tout espoir, désirant la mort.

Deux fois Rémus pensait qu'il allait le violer, proposant de lui-même ses services, il imaginait sans peine combien cela avait dû coûter au jeune Gryffondor de se donner comme ça, sans montrer d'hésitation, de faire cela machinalement…

Peu fier de lui-même, d'avoir contribué à l'état du garçon, il se gratta la tête, moralement épuisé et sortit de la salle de bains.

A son retour dans la chambre, il remarqua de suite qu'une agitation empêchait le loup de profiter d'un sommeil réparateur. Ses traits étaient durs, terrifiés, et en s'approchant il l'entendit murmurer des mots confus et comprit que Rémus était en proie à un cauchemar.

-Pitié, non, ça fait mal, s'il vous plaît, pitié.

Le mot pitié était celui qui revenait le plus dans sa litanie, et Severus se précipita à son niveau pour le sortir de son cauchemar.

Il le secoua doucement en l'interpellant. Et au bout de quelques secondes l'endormi sortit de son sommeil, des yeux hurlants de terreur se posèrent alors sur Severus.

Réalité et cauchemar se heurtèrent, Rémus ne sût rien faire d'autre à part se reculer vivement et se tasser dans un coin du lit, comme pour échapper à un coup qu'il était sûr de s'apprêter à recevoir, mais ce fût un Severus interloqué qui le regarda, et s'assit doucement sur le lit, provoquant un tassement encore plus important du jeune esclave. Il tendit la main vers lui en signe d'apaisement et parla doucement :

-Chut, tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est fini, maintenant.

-Ça ne sera jamais fini, murmura doucement Rémus qui comprenait peu à peu qu'il n'était plus dans son rêve, que Severus n'allait, probablement, pas le frapper. Il relâcha un peu la pression qu'il maintenait sur ses genoux, entourés de ses bras. Et ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune potionniste devant lui à quelques centimètres.

-Tu peux te rendormir Rémus, si tu le veux, je répète mais je ne te ferai rien, indiqua celui-ci.

Mais le garçon, terrifié de se rendormir désormais, se redressa et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit.

Gêné d'avoir témoigné ouvertement son empathie, Severus s'éloigna, et pour se donner contenance s'assit nonchalamment sur le fauteuil.

-Que va-t-il se passer ce soir pour moi alors, avec ta fameuse potion ? interrogea Rémus parfaitement réveillé maintenant.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança dans une explication plus développée que celle qu'il avait fait au salon.

-Quand la transformation commencera, tu souffriras déjà moins, le loup sera comme endormi, il ne te déchirera donc pas pour prendre ta place, je ne dis pas que tu n'auras pas mal, hein, mais ça sera déjà moins que ce que tu as connu. Quand tu seras complètement transformé, grâce à la potion il ne devrait pas vouloir chercher une solution pour s'enfuir, mais il ne te lacérera pas pour autant. En fait tu seras inoffensif, le loup sera assagi, comme privé de motricité, d'envie de tuer, si tout se passe comme je pense, il devrait passer son temps à dormir, ou au moins à somnoler. Je pourrais presque rester près de toi, sans être en danger.

-Tu ferais ça ? murmura doucement Rémus, sans trop y croire.

Les pleines lunes, seul, il commençait à les redouter, trop habitués à avoir un cerf, un rat et un chien près de lui pour l'aider, le canaliser.

Et dans ces conditions d'esclave, il craignait encore plus la solitude de la pleine lune.

-Comment ? L'autre avait parlé si bas que Severus n'avait pas pu comprendre ce qu'il avait dit

-Non, rien, laisse tomber

-Si, dis-moi, insista le Serpentard

-Je te demandais si tu ferais ça, rester près de moi.

_Il a définitivement besoin de réconfort, d'une bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan de terreur, _se dit Severus

-Oh, répondit-il simplement

Il se sentit mal à l'aise, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de rester en compagnie du loup quand Rémus était sous l'effet de la potion tue-loup, mais il ignorait si Tomson accepterait de le laisser passer la nuit avec lui.

-Laisse tomber, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

Il feignit l'indifférence, mais ne trompa pas le Serpentard qui lui répondit doucement :

-Parce que tu as besoin d'une aide Rémus parce que tu ne veux pas être seul pour affronter cette épreuve, et je comprends. En d'autres circonstances tes amis auraient été là.

-Arrête de parler d'eux s'il te plaît, le ton était bas, triste.

-Et toi ne renonce pas à les revoir un jour alors ! objecta Severus, lassé de son attitude défaitiste.

_« Parce que tu crois que c'est de gaité de cœur, d'abandonner, de renoncer, lui un Gryffondor ? »_ pensa-t-il

Rémus s'enferma dans un mutisme lourd.

Il était certain d'être condamné à cet enfer, malgré les recherches de ses amis, qu'il devinait sans peine acharnées, sûrement inquiets de son silence, il savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas aboutir, personne ne savait qu'il avait été acheté par Tomson, vieille famille de sang-pur inconnue car sans descendance, du côté de Tomson au moins, aucun élève n'avait ce nom à Poudlard, et donc personne ne savait qu'il était ici, enfin si Severus Rogue savait…

Mais il avait très vite compris qu'aucune aide ne serait apportée par lui, qui malgré son apparente compassion dont il avait fait preuve il y a quelques minutes, devait se délecter de voir dans quel enfer il était plongé.

Mais alors que le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes dans la chambre, des pas qui se rapprochaient se firent entendre dans le couloir, le temps pour Rémus de se tendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

* * *

_**Voilààà ! Comment trouvez-vous Rémus et Severus? J'attends de vous lire, si vous le voulez bien, alors on clique on écrit un petit mot, et on recommence ;)**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa ! :) **_


	14. Chapter 14 : Lupi clemencia

**_Bonsoir tout le monde :)_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien ?_**

**_Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Je ne peux pas publier ce nouveau chapitre sans remercier les personnes ayant adorablement laissé des reviews, un grand merci à Croyance Moreau, soupir 424, et SuperSuperbus !_**

**_C'est très motivant de vous lire et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de le faire ! _**

**_Allez trêve de blabla, discaimer et on attaque !_**

**_A tout en bas ! :)_**

**_Lessa pour vous servir !_**

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 Lupi clemencia **

Tomson venait d'entrer dans la chambre, il était presque dix-sept heures, Severus se releva prestement et Rémus baissa les yeux sans tarder, les muscles rigides.

Il s'était inconsciemment figé, et attendait comme toujours un excès de violence gratuite de la part de cet homme. Mais Tomson n'eût pas un regard pour lui, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus en lui demandant :

-Alors mon jeune ami, on a bien travaillé sur le monstre ?

La poigne était ferme tout en étant amicale et Severus répondit que oui, il détailla les soins qu'il avait fait, les potions qu'il avait données, et les effets attendus de la potion tue-loup.

Son nouvel ami semblait satisfait de ce qu'il entendait, et jeta rapidement un œil vers Rémus qu'il trouvait en meilleur état que quand il l'avait laissé toute à l'heure. Cela lui plût, il savait que désormais il allait pouvoir traiter comme il l'entendait son esclave sans craindre de faire trop de dégâts, un jeune potionniste doué s'occuperait de le remettre chaque fois en état de marche !

-Bien, bien, commenta le maître de Rémus, et dis-moi, lui as-tu fait payer le temps que tu as mis pour le soigner ? Il me semble que cela demande bien une petite récompense personnelle, non ? fit-il avec un haussement de sourcil caractéristique.

Le souffle de Rémus s'accéléra.

-Non monsieur, répondit rapidement Severus.

Il savait que l'homme reviendrait à la charge, à lui d'user correctement de sa ruse pour trouver des excuses plausibles qui satisferaient l'homme concernant le fait qu'il n'ait pas abusé du garçon.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Edward, voyons Severus, le coupa doucement mais sèchement Tomson

-Non Edward, se reprit rapidement Severus, ses soins m'ont demandé tout ce temps, et à la fin l'esclave s'est endormi à cause de la potion que je lui ai donné pour la pleine lune, j'en ai profité pour étudier les effets de la potion du tue-loup que j'ai noté dans un coin de ma tête pour les reporter ce soir dans mon carnet d'études, mentit Severus avec un aplomb inébranlable, nul doute que l'autre le croirait.

Mais au lieu de se satisfaire de ses réponses, Tomson tourna doucement la tête vers Rémus qui sentit le poids lourd de son regard sur lui :

-Oh, mais cela n'est pas normal, voyons Rémus, tu t'es endormi ? Et comble de l'histoire, tu n'as même pas proposé à Severus de le remercier comme il doit pour le temps qu'il a pris pour toi ?

Rémus déglutit difficilement avant de répondre, mais il fut coupé par Severus avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Si, Edward, il l'a fait, c'est moi qui ai refusé, j'étais trop concentré sur ma mission, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je n'allie jamais travail et plaisir, dit-il avec cette indifférence qui le caractérisait, sans un regard pour Rémus, par crainte de se trahir.

Tomson s'était retourné vers lui, et hochait doucement la tête.

-Eh bien, ta mission est terminée, maintenant non ? Rémus, approche donc, viens remercier Severus comme tu sais si bien le faire avec ta petite bouche de pute que tu as.

Rémus tressaillit, sentant de désagréables frissons glacés parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, et se prolongeant dans tout son corps en passant pars ses nerfs. Il ne voulait pas, mais il devait.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, il pensait que ses explications suffiraient à l'homme qui s'en tiendrait là, mais non, il fallait qu'il insiste, étouffant un soupir rageur, Severus avait les idées qui s'agitaient à toute vitesse, il ne savait pas comment se tirer de là, refuser serait un affront qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire à son hôte. Et le temps de sa réflexion, il voyait Rémus qui tel un zombie, fuyant son regard, s'était levé, moins difficilement que d'habitude ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer Severus, grâce à ses soins, et s'approchait d'eux.

Il se sentit acculé, il savait que malgré le dégoût que ça inspirait à Rémus, il n'hésiterait pas, par la peur de son maître. Et que lui non plus ne devait pas hésiter. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, quand l'illumination se fit dans son esprit.

-Edward, j'ai peur que s'il s'active, cela ne joue sur les effets de la potion. Il était somnolent tout l'après-midi, je venais juste de le réveiller quand tu es entré, je pense qu'on devrait le laisser tranquille, au moins jusqu'à ce soir, il aura le temps de me remercier plus tard.

Bon c'était reculer pour mieux sauter, très certainement, mais si Tomson se laissa endormir par cela, il éviterait une séance de viol à Rémus au moins dans l'immédiat.

Rémus avait été empoigné par Tomson, comme prêt à le jeter à ses pieds, et attendait désespérément de savoir s'il allait devoir ou non « remercier » Severus.

Il fût brutalement secoué par Tomson, qui lui dit méchamment :

-T'as de la chance, va ! D'être un monstre ! Sinon crois-moi, t'aurais passé la prochaine demi-heure à genoux à remercier mon ami de s'être occupé de toi. Allez dis merci, et va te coucher, sale bête

Rémus murmura un vague « merci » envers Severus, qui hocha la tête, et fut brutalement projeté en arrière, son maître l'avait frappé et il tomba sur le lit, sa tête cognant contre le rebord du lit. Il ne se redressa cependant pas, attendant la réaction de son maître, qui finalement se désintéressa totalement de lui.

-J'imagine que tu ne dirais pas non à un verre Severus ? Après tout ce laborieux travail, et ton après-midi gaspillé à prendre soin d'un monstre !

Heureux que son plan ait marché, Severus acquiesça bien vite, pressé de sortir de cette pièce et de cette ambiance étouffante, avant que la situation ne lui échappe à nouveau.

Tomson lui prit le bras, et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

Sans un regard pour Rémus, Severus et son ami quittèrent la chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Rémus soupira de soulagement et sentit ses yeux le picoter, par la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il s'assit sur le lit, réalisant que Severus l'avait peut-être sorti de cette affaire.

Son histoire de repos, pour la potion, le fait qu'il refuse l'idée d'une humiliation pendant qu'il le soignait, toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Rémus, qui n'y comprenait plus grand-chose au jeu du Serpentard, et qui refusait d'y voir dans son comportement l'espoir d'une main tendue.

Au rez-de-chaussée, pendant ce temps, Severus attrapa le verre servi par son hôte une bièraubeurre rallongée au rhum, et en but une gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla agréablement la gorge, lui faisant oublier la montée d'adrénaline qui avait secoué son corps il y a quelques minutes.

Tomson s'était absenté un instant.

Severus en profita pour se féliciter mentalement de sa rapide et brillante idée pour éviter à Rémus l'humiliation que lui prévoyait Tomson, mais un bruit le sortit de ses pensées.

Son hôte était revenu, et tendait une bourse pleine à Severus, qui la prit sans attendre et la rangea dans l'une de ses innombrables poches.

-Merci Edward, lui dit immédiatement Severus

-Mais de rien, un deal est un deal. Et tu as parfaitement exécuté ta part du contrat. J'avoue que j'allégeais mes coups sur la fin, mais maintenant que je sais que j'ai un soignant de talent avec moi, je vais pouvoir me faire vraiment plaisir avec cette petite pute.

Severus se retient de grimacer aux mots de l'homme, et continua de l'écouter.

-Je suis admiratif en tout cas mon ami, refuser une pipe, pour garantir l'efficacité d'une potion, bravo, c'est une stoïcité dont je pense je n'aurais pas su faire preuve !

\- Cette potion me demande beaucoup de temps, indiqua le jeune Serpentard sans tenir compte de la deuxième partie de phrase de l'homme, si j'arrive à la stabiliser et à la fiabiliser sur du long-terme, j'aurais à cœur de la faire breveter. Et si je veux être sûr de ses effets, il ne faut rien faire qui puisse venir interrompre son action. Il y a encore pas mal de points que j'ai besoin d'éclaircir, de renforcer pour la rendre commercialisable.

-Tu as raison, il faut viser grand dans la vie, mon ami, et si tu continues à m'épater comme tu le fais, je suis sûr que notre maître sera ravi de te rencontrer un jour. Une potion pour lutter contre le fléau des loups-garous, c'est vraiment incroyable, surtout étant donné ton âge, c'est….

Mais Severus n'écoutait déjà plus, son cœur s'emballa, l'homme dont parlait Tomson jouissait d'une grande réputation, terrifiante certes, mais cela lui donnait le bras long, et il avait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent… Cela permettrait à Severus d'assouvir ses projets, financer sa formation. Ravi de voir que ses projets avançaient comme il le voulait, il continua à bavarder de sujets plus légers avec Tomson. Il en oublia presque Rémus, et les scrupules que son sort lui donnait.

-Et si nous allions visiter la pièce où je prévois d'enfermer la bête ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ? lui proposa le maître de Rémus au bout d'un moment, changeant drastiquement de sujet, tout fier d'exhiber l'endroit qu'il avait aménagé pour le « monstre »

Severus accepta et tous deux se levèrent pour monter au premier étage.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir, toujours aussi peu accueillant, sombre et sentant le renfermé, et au bout de quelques longs mètres, l'homme ouvrit d'un coup de baguette une grosse porte, lourde, et dévoila la salle qu'il avait prévu.

Severus siffla, impressionné.

Il devait avouer que tout que ce qui était dans cette pièce, que ce soit au mur, au sol, au plafond était minutieusement prévu et organisé, il avait fallu sans doute une grande puissance magique pour créer tout cela, qu'il s'agisse des matériaux utilisés, des couleurs, du style de pièce.

Les murs durs au toucher devenaient duveteux si on le percutait, le plafond s'éloignait si l'on tentait de sauter et de l'atteindre, et le sol pubescent sous les pieds se voulait aussi doux qu'un matelas épais.

Les couleurs appelaient au calme, à la tranquillité, bleu de minuit pour les murs, gris pour le sol et le plafond.

Absolument rien ne pouvait blesser Rémus dans cette pièce, rien, hormis lui-même, et c'était là que la potion Tue-Loup entrait en jeu.

Il semblerait, vu le mal que Tomson s'était donné pour cet endroit qu'il refusait que Rémus soit blessé, s'il n'en était pas le responsable, n'y voyez pas une charité, mais plutôt un redoutable sadisme égoïste.

-Je ferai disparaître la porte ce soir, quand le monstre y sera installé, et toute la pièce est insonorisée, lui expliqua Tomson avec fierté, il pourra crier, hurler, frapper contre les murs, cet endroit lui résistera.

Profitant des mots de l'homme, Severus demanda :

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Rémus sera sous les effets de la potion Tue-loup, je crois qu'il va surtout être groggy, tes dispositions sont impressionnantes, mais si ma potion est efficace, elles seront superflues, c'est d'ailleurs par rapport à elle que je me demandais si tu m'autorisais à rester auprès de lui cette nuit, pour étudier ses transformations, et son attitude durant tout le temps qu'il sera en loup, histoire de pouvoir y apporter les modifications nécessaires pour que ma potion soit parfaite.

C'était rondement amené, il ne faisait aucun doute que Tomson ne pourrait pas deviner les véritables intentions qui étaient d'aider, de soutenir le garçon.

Mais la réponse qui suivit mit rapidement fin à tous ses espoirs :

\- Je préfère éviter Severus, Tomson caressait du bout des doigts un mur qui donnait sur l'extérieur, ne crois pas, j'ai toute confiance en ta potion, mais on ne sait jamais, si le sujet n'y répond pas comme tu t'y attends, je ne veux pas mettre en péril la vie d'un si prometteur jeune potionniste, comprends-moi.

Alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche pour objecter, l'homme leva la main, intimant le silence et reprit :

-N'insiste pas mon garçon, ta vie vaut bien plus que la sienne, je t'autorise cependant à venir le voir demain matin, le soleil se lèvera vers six heure trente, viens à cette heure-là et tu verras le monstre. Je préviendrai Twiz qui t'ouvrira. Mais je refuse de te laisser passer une nuit avec lui sous sa forme monstrueuse. Je te répète, n'y vois pas un doute en tes capacités ou en tes potions, j'ai juste besoin d'être sûr qu'il est inoffensif avant de te laisser l'approcher.

Dépité, mais n'en manifestant rien, Severus acquiesça, ne répondit rien.

Peu après ils quittèrent la pièce, et Severus, non sans être allé jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Rémus, qui dormait profondément, quitta la demeure.

Il était anxieux, sa potion il ne l'avait jamais testée, rien ne pouvait lui garantir que Rémus ne souffrirait pas ce soir, et il savait que le garçon espérait l'avoir à ses côtés.

_Comment réagirait-il quand il verrait qu'il serait seul ? Penserait-il que je l'ai abandonné ? Que j'ai tâché d'entretenir de faux espoirs, de me jouer de lui ? Sûrement…_se demanda Severus.

Dépité, il passa sa soirée à réfléchir, Bargue n'avait pas eu besoin de lui, alors après avoir travaillé sur quelques potions, pris des notes et dîné, il partit dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre pour l'été.

Bien plus cosy et spacieuse que celle qu'occupait Rémus, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il s'agaça à cette idée, ne parvenant pas à détourner ses pensées du garçon.

Quelque part dans la maison de son maître de potion, une horloge sonna dix heures du soir.

Et loin de là, dans un sinistre château, Rémus était amené par Tomson devant la pièce qu'il avait fait visiter à Rémus plus tôt dans la journée.

Il avait été réveillé quelques heures avant, Twiz l'avait fait dîner, fait exceptionnel, dans sa chambre, repas simple et frugal, mais de quoi lui donner des forces, il s'était ensuite habillé et avait lu un livre de la bibliothèque que lui avait amené l'elfe en guise d'occupation, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a environ dix minutes Tomson était venu le chercher.

Entraîné par l'homme, tenu par le bras, il avait descendu l'escalier et se retrouvait là devant la porte ouverte de cette grande salle.

Sombre, quelques bougies éparses éclairaient la pièce vide, et sans un regard pour lui Tomson le jeta dedans et quitta la pièce et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître la porte, ainsi que les quelques bougies, le laissant dans le noir.

Rémus se retrouva seul dans cette salle relativement petite, entouré de quatre murs bleus qu'il ne voyait pas.

La solitude, la peur, l'obscurité le faisaient étouffer, il ne se sentait plus du tout groggy, endormi, il avait passé l'après-midi à dormir.

Une bouffée d'angoisse lui monta, sa respiration se fit lourde, difficile, son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, fort, trop fort, vite, trop vite, il se concentra pour essayer de se soustraire à cette crise de panique.

Et si la potion de Severus n'agissait pas, s'il se transformait en l'habituel monstre sanguinaire ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Severus n'était pas là ?

Il lui avait promis qu'il essaierait d'être près de lui, il lui avait menti…

_Tu t'attendais à autre chose, peut-être, non évidemment que non,_ pensa Rémus âprement.

Mais ses pensées furent bientôt détournées du Serpentard, de son sort, car des picotements caractéristiques se faisaient ressentir dans ses extrémités, pieds, mains, puis bientôt bras et jambes, pour aller jusque dans tout son organisme, le chatouillant désagréablement.

La lune devait être pleine et à son zénith, c'était l'heure, la transformation commençait, et il était désespérément seul.

Pas de James, pas de Sirius, et encore moins de Severus, comment avait-il pu avoir cet espoir de fou ? Le désespoir sans doute…

Se mettant en plein milieu de la pièce, pour laisser le loup s'emparer pleinement de lui, il s'assit en tailleur, se laissant aller aux sensations dont il n'avait que trop l'habitude, fermant les yeux, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, les fourmillements, puis la douleur, la perte du contrôle de son corps, le dégoût, le stress, mais la douleur, surtout la douleur…

Mais il dût rapidement remarquer que s'il ressentait les habituels fourmillements, picotements, la douleur qui leur était liée était absente, ainsi que toutes les autres mauvaises sensations liées à la transformation.

Rapidement, il se sentit comme sombrer dans un profond sommeil, tandis que le loup prenait sa place, bientôt il ne fut plus que griffes, crocs, et pupilles dorées.

Mais Rémus n'en souffrait pas, il se sentait somnolent, peut-être endormi à l'intérieur, tandis que le loup regardait, curieux, autour de lui.

Aucune odeur ne vint perturber son odorat. Il chercha à entendre, mais la pièce calfeutrée ne lui offrait que le silence. Le sol était trop doux pour offrir quelconque divertissement, pas de meubles à marquer come son territoire.

Il se frotta un moment contre le sol doux et moelleux soulageant son dos qui paraissait le démangeait.

Puis après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, à la recherche vaine d'une occupation, ennuyé, le loup s'allongea, il comprit vite qu'il était seul, lui qui était habitué à avoir pour compagnie un jeune chien joueur, et un cerf taquin, mais ses amis n'étaient pas là et qu'il n'y aurait nul divertissement ce soir pour combler le temps.

Mais nulle envie de s'échapper, de courir, de sortir d'ici, pour autant, aucune envie de mordre, déchirer, blesser. Le loup semblait calme, et paisible.

Couché sur le sol, à la place de Rémus il y a quelques minutes, le loup poussa un soupir triste, fermant les yeux quelques instants, cherchant le confort en allongeant ses pattes arrières, posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant.

Tout comme son humain, le loup s'endormit bientôt, la nuit passa, entre somnolence, et rêve de liberté.

Le petit matin arriva bien vite, la lune céda sa place au soleil, et le loup rendit son enveloppe charnelle à Rémus dans une transformation aussi douce qu'au début de la nuit.

* * *

_**Un peu de "douceur", ça fait du bien non? Qu'en pensez-vous? Auriez-vous préféré que la pleine lune soit plus sanglante? Pensez-vous que c'est mieux ainsi?**_

_**J'attends vous avis alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton review et faire un big plaisir à votre dévoué auteur !**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Retour à la réalité

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_voici la suite de Noir Sera L'espoir_**

**_Je remercie chaleureusement mes lecteurs, chaque fois plus nombreux, merci à vous ! :) _**

**_Merci aussi à vous tous qui avez marqué ma fic à suivre ou comme favorie ! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur_**

**_Et enfin un immense merci à vous chers lecteurs revieweurs, Lilie58, Croyance Moreau et SuperSuperbus ! :) Vous lire est si encourageant à continuer d'écrire ! :) _**

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

**_Allez, enjoy !_**

**_Lessa_**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 Retour à la réalité**

Comme s'il sortait d'un trop long et profond sommeil, Rémus s'éveilla, courbaturé, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cela après une nuit de pleine lune.

Mais d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que ça de nouveau, car en s'inspectant rapidement, il ne pût constater aucune plaie béante, aucune déchirure, lacération, ou ne serait-ce que la moindre petite blessure sur lui.

Le loup serait-il resté sage ?

Cela signifiait-il que la potion avait fonctionné ?

Il soupira, se rendant compte qu'il devait être reconnaissant envers Seve…, non envers son violeur… ! Car c'était bien ce que Rogue était devenu, non ?

Ne pas nommer le garçon rendait son manque de reconnaissance plus acceptable, l'autre ne l'avait pas aidé, pas volontairement il l'avait fait uniquement parce que son maître lui avait demandé.

Point final !

Il n'avait donc pas à se sentir reconnaissant pour son aide ! Il avait par contre le droit de ressentir de la haine pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir…

Il se redressa rapidement, en plus de ses pensées, la soif le tenait, mais il ne savait pas quand son maître reviendrait le chercher.

Il n'avait donc plus qu'à patienter, qu'on vienne libérer le monstre, et qu'on lui autorise à recouvre un tant soit peu d'humanité.

Soupirant devant ce fait, il décida de prendre son temps pour admirer son corps vierge de toute blessure due au loup. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien au lendemain d'une pleine lune.

Cela lui tira malgré lui un soupir soulagé, il n'avait que trop expérimenté la souffrance depuis quelques temps pour reconnaître presque avec culpabilité qu'il appréciait s'être sorti indemne de cette pleine lune.

Il avait déjà beaucoup moins mal des blessures faites par son maître, nouvelle grimace, encore une chose pour laquelle il devait remercier Rogue !

Mince, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui être reconnaissant pour quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard ne le méritait définitivement pas ! Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait….

Sa soif devenait lancinante, la gorge le brûlait, sèche et irritée quémandant de l'eau, alors pour patienter Rémus se rassit, et s'autorisa à se perdre dans ses pensées.

Comme d'habitude, chaque nuit de pleine lune épuise son corps le déshydratant au possible, et comme à chaque transformation depuis que ses amis étaient devenus animagus, au matin, James ou Sirius lui tendait une gourde d'un litre remplie d'une eau maintenue par un sort à une température idéalement fraîche pour réconforter en même temps qu'elle désaltérait, mais l'élégant cerf n'avait pas été là cette nuit, le chien joueur non plus, et le rat peureux encore moins…

Pas d'eau, pas de réconfort, pas d'espoir.

Ses idées finirent de le déprimer, et las, Rémus avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, comme pour oublier ce qui faisait trop mal.

Mais alors que ça faisait presque quinze minutes que Rémus avait retrouvé son apparence d'homme et qu'il se tenait assis contre un des murs de la salle, il entendit, presqu'avec soulagement, la porte noire en face de lui réapparaître, et s'ouvrir.

Levant la tête, il s'attendait à voir Tomson apparaître, avec un douloureux mélange de crainte et de soulagement.

Mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait plus vraiment, elle ne dévoila pas son maître, mais des robes noires, un visage pâle et cireux, des cheveux mi-longs trop gras pour que cela ne soit dû qu'à un souci d'hygiène.

-Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il la voix rauque de soif remplie de surprise.

Que faisait-il donc ici ? Rémus ne comprenait rien.

L'autre hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha de lui.

Severus le vit rapidement couvrir de ses mains son intimité, la transformation du loup déchirant les habits, Rémus était nu comme un vers.

Seul cela ne dérangeait pas Rémus, qui n'y avait même jusqu'ici pas réellement prêté attention, devant ses amis, en temps normal, non plus, mais là…

Mais pour ne pas ajouter à son trouble, le Serpentard fit comme si de rien était, et Rémus vit largement des cernes noirs marquer son visage.

La nuit avait été longue pour lui, qui n'avait quasiment pas trouvé le sommeil, ses pensées focalisées sur Rémus, mais ça le jeune loup l'ignorait…

Quel ne fût pas son soulagement quand le Serpentard constata l'absence de sang sur les murs, le sol, comme s'il redoutait une scène digne des pires films d'horreur.

Severus était pourtant sûr de l'effet de sa potion, oui mais il s'agissait de Rémus, et le doute l'avait tenaillé toute la nuit, et s'il s'était trompé sur un temps de cuisson, sur la quantité d'un ingrédient, s'il avait omis un tour dans le brassage ? Ça touchait Rémus, qui souffrait déjà tant, il ne se serait pas pardonné une telle erreur !

Mais il n'en était rien, pas de sang, pas de carnage, Rémus se trouvait assis contre le mur, alangui, mais vivant, et pas blessé pour un sou.

Il retint difficilement un long soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, et faisant apparaitre d'un mouvement de baguette un verre d'eau, il le lui tendit, essayant de ne pas penser à la dernière fois où il avait fait cela pour Rémus, et le regarda avec l'espoir qu'il prenne simplement ce verre et le boive.

Au bout de quelques secondes, où Rémus avait jaugé le Serpentard comme pour analyser ses intentions, il tendit son bras, gardant l'autre bien sur son intimité, comme par défi à Severus de tenter quelque chose sexuellement, et attrapa le verre qu'il porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, ne l'en éloignant que lorsque celui-ci fût vide.

_La réputation de la déshydratation post-pleine lune était donc fondée_, se dit Severus avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda alors Severus, un petit carnet noir à la main.

-Vivant, répondit Rémus avec la voix toujours un peu rauque, ta potion semble efficace on dirait. Regarde-moi ! Je suis comme neuf, ou presque !

Pas d'espoir dans cette voix, une constatation presque déçue même remarqua sans peine le Serpentard.

Et force est de constater qu'il avait raison.

Malgré sa nudité, Severus l'analysa, aucune des blessures qu'il voyait sur lui n'était nouvelle.

Il griffonna quelque chose dans son carnet, et enlevant sa cape noire qu'il avait sur les épaules, il la posa sur Rémus, lui rendant ainsi un peu d'humanité.

Ce geste sembla étonner le jeune Gryffondor, qui, passé sa stupéfaction, s'agrippa au bout de tissu, s'enveloppant dedans, heureux de retrouver un peu d'honneur, même s'il fallait pour ça être obligé envers le Serpentard.

-Merci, murmura-t-il doucement.

-De rien, je voulais te couvrir uniquement après avoir vérifié que tu n'étais pas blessé, n'y vois rien d'autre de ma part Rémus, précisa l'autre avec un ton plein de douceur.

-Pour ce que ça changerait… répondit-il d'une voix sans ton.

Severus pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit rien à cela. Ne voulant pas entrer dans une joute verbale avec lui.

-Comment as-tu senti ta transformation hier soir ? demanda-t-il plutôt en ouvrant à nouveau son carnet.

S'en suivit de très longues minutes, peut-être même une heure, d'échanges, de notes et de propos concernant la pleine lune, l'état de Rémus, ce qu'il pensait qu'avait ressenti le loup, etc, etc.

-Bien, fit Severus en se relevant, il s'était accroupi pendant toute leur discussion, et avait maintenant mal aux mollets d'avoir tenu cette position.

-Est-ce que tu veux boire encore ? demanda-t-il à Rémus, qui éluda sa question par une autre, malgré sa soif.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier soir ?

Le ton était cette fois clairement accusateur !

Severus s'essuya machinalement le visage avant de lui répondre.

-Ton maître ne voulait pas que je sois là, il craignait que si la potion était inefficace, il ne me ramasse en morceaux ce matin.

Un instant, le visage de Rémus fût marqué par l'étonnement, le choc…

Bien sûr, quoi d'autre, Severus lui avait promis, et ça ne pouvait être que Tomson qui était venu entraver ses promesses !

-Je vois, murmura doucement en réponse Rémus, qui s'en voulut presque d'avoir douté de lui.

Mais après tout, c'était normal, rien dans l'attitude de Severus Rémus n'avait pu y voir une aide, enfin si, mais toujours contrebalancé par une autre qui lui prouvait que le Serpentard ne l'aiderait pas à sortir de cet enfer…

-Et tu sais si je peux sortir de cette pièce ? demanda-t-il pour couper court à sa culpabilité grandissante.

-Je ne pense pas que Edward y voit un inconvénient, appuie-toi sur moi, je vais t'amener à ta chambre.

Et en parlant, Severus s'était approché de lui pour lui attraper le bras, et l'aider à se relever.

Mais Rémus se dégagea et siffla :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je peux marcher tout seul.

Haussant les bras en l'air, Severus n'insista pas.

Il voyait bien que le jeune Gryffondor agissait mué par la fierté, et peut être aussi par la peur, mais il ne put lui en vouloir.

Drapé dans la cape qu'il maintenait fermé en la serrant de ses deux mains, Rémus se leva, courbaturé, mais il voulait au plus vite quitter cette pièce et retrouver le confort de sa chambre.

Severus marchait donc près de lui en gardant toutefois une certaine distance raisonnable, et tous deux quittèrent la pièce, située au premier étage et montèrent jusqu'au deuxième, où Severus ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Rémus, et le laissa entrer.

En jetant un œil à l'horloge, Rémus vit qu'il était presque huit heures trente.

Severus vit Rémus s'installer sur son lit et lui tendit aussitôt un verre d'eau en se servant de la carafe posée sur la commode, et le jeune loup le but rapidement avant de retendre le verre au Serpentard pour qu'il le re-serve.

Avec un demi-sourire, il s'exécuta et remplit le verre que l'autre avala tout aussi rapidement que le premier, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte l'eau fraîche dont son corps avait toujours autant besoin après les nuits de pleine lune.

-Tu veux prendre une douche ? demanda le jeune Serpentard en récupérant le verre vide des mains de Rémus.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le ton était définitivement agressif, comme quelqu'un qui préfère attaquer avant d'être blessé.

S'agaçant de sa réaction, Severus répondit :

-Pour la énième fois Rémus, je te le répète, et ça commence à me lasser, je ne te ferai rien, ne vois pas ma question comme une tentative indirecte de te faire du mal. Si je voulais abuser de toi, crois-moi que je n'emprunterai pas de moyen détourné, j'ai toute l'autorisation, presque même l'obligation de te faire ce que j'ai envie, et pourtant je ne te fais rien si tu prends deux secondes pour le remarquer ! dit-il froidement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, chacun sur ses positions, Rémus cherchant tout prix à se protéger, Severus à l'aider.

_Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ça ?_ se demanda-t-il, _Ne peut-il juste pas essayer un instant de me faire confiance ?_

Aux mots du Serpentard, Rémus finalement détourna le regard, et se leva pour aller fouiller dans sa commode, gardant toujours fermement contre lui la cape noire l'habillant quelque peu.

Il se vêtit rapidement d'un short gris, et d'un tee-shirt rouge, remarquant que l'autre avait détourné les yeux.

Se pouvait-il qu'il dise vrai concernant ses intentions ? Rémus tâcha de ne pas répondre à cette question, par peur d'être déçu par la suite, si l'autre lui refaisait du mal.

-Vers quelle heure ton maître se lève-t-il en général ? s'intéressa alors Severus, tâchant de rompre ce silence pensant régnant dans la pièce.

-Heu, Rémus re-jetta un œil à l'horloge, vers dix heures, parfois moins pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir, qu'on ne se fasse pas surprendre, il ignora le froncement de sourcils de Rémus qui ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par là et continua, je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller prendre une douche et ensuite je m'occuperai de tes blessures et cicatrices.

-C'est un ordre ? le défia Rémus

\- S'il te plaît Rémus, je veux juste essayer de t'aider, ne rend pas les choses…

-Plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont, je suis au courant, finit à sa place Rémus avec aigreur, avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

L'eau qui se mettait à couler indiqua à Severus que le jeune esclave avait sans doute décidé d'obéir, et de prendre une douche qui lui ferait du bien.

Mais alors qu'il le pensait déjà sous l'eau, la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit, laissant passer le visage de Rémus qui lui demanda d'une petite voix qui ne cachait rien de la peur du garçon :

-Tu ne viendras pas, hein, dans la salle de bains ?

_Quel brusque changement d'attitude,_ se dit Rogue, _il feint décidément bien le garçon sûr de lui, si vis pacem, para bellum, pas étonnant le Gryffondor joue les durs à cuire, mais en réalité ce n'est qu'un garçon terrorisé._

Assis sur le fauteuil, comme hier, Severus le regarda, surprit mais heureux de voir que Rémus cherchait à se sécuriser auprès de lui et lui dit d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante :

-Je te le promets Rémus !

Alors la porte se referma, et pendant quelques minutes Severus écouta l'eau couler, avant de fermer les yeux un petit instant.

La nuit avait été longue, définitivement trop longue, trop pleine de questions, de doutes, alors sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se firent lourds, et son esprit partit, laissant Severus s'abandonner au sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla, en sursaut, la faute à une branche tapant dans le volet de la chambre de Rémus au bout de quelques minutes, il raga de s'être laissé ainsi aller, si Edward était rentré à ce moment, qu'aurait-il dit ?

Il n'était pas très sûr qu'il apprécie que son esclave prenne gentiment une douche pendant que lui dorme, mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge le rassura, ils avaient, si Rémus disait vrai, encore un peu de temps devant eux, le temps pour lui de soigner les blessures anciennes du Gryffondor, et de lui donner quelques potions.

Il préféra se lever, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, comme pour se donner contenance.

Il entendait que l'eau coulait encore, sans doute les viols auront-ils rendus l'esprit de Rémus torturé par un besoin de propreté qui ne sera jamais atteint.

Ses pensées partirent alors sur la soirée à laquelle il avait participé, ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il craignait de devoir encore lui faire pour rentrer dans les petits papiers de son maître et de sa bande d'amis, si utiles…

Ses pensées le dérangeant, il secoua la tête, rageant contre lui-même et pour se trouver une occupation le temps que Rémus sorte de la salle de bains, il sortit son carnet, notant des effets da la potion Tue-loup dedans, des modifications qu'il souhaitait y apporter et d'autres annotations encore suite aux mots qu'il avait eu avec Rémus il y a environ une heure de cela.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il s'inquiétait que Rémus soit toujours sous l'eau, (l'évidence de son traumatisme lié aux viols n'était plus à démontrer), Severus soupira, mais il lui avait promis qu'il n'irait pas dans la salle de bains, il entendait bien le grabuge que faisait le garçon dans la pièce d'eau et donc ne craignait pas un quelconque malaise.

Il était toujours occupé avec son carnet quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Tomson entra.

-Bien le bonjour, mon ami, dit-il de sa voix trop forte et trop assurée, j'ai trouvé la salle vide en bas, je pensais bien que je te trouverai ici Severus, où est le chien ?

-Bonjour Edward, pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu te voir, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, lui dit-il avant de désigner la porte de la salle de bain de la main, ton esclave avait besoin d'une douche, son odeur n'était plus possible, je viens juste de l'y envoyer, il ne devrait plus tarder, mentit le Serpentard pour justifier le confort qu'il avait accordé de lui-même à Rémus.

Tomson s'assit alors sur le lit et appela Twiz pour qu'il leur amène le café, ainsi que des viennoiseries.

En quelques secondes le petit elfe avait disparu et réapparu avec un plateau flottant à ses côtés et s'empressa de faire le service.

Il servit un café court noir et sans sucre à son maître, tandis que Severus prenait un café au lait froid.

Croquant dans un croissant, Tomson prit le temps de le savourer avant de demander comment Severus trouvait l'esclave suite à la pleine lune.

-Il semble aller bien, la potion a réussi, de ce qu'il m'a dit il ne se rappelle pas avoir souffert pendant les transformations, et il n'a pas été blessé par le loup.

-Hé bien félicitations, mon ami, te voilà le digne inventeur d'une potion dont je vais bien avoir besoin chaque mois ! répondit à cela Tomson, en s'époussetant des miettes tombées sur lui. Je te paierai, évidemment, en conséquence ! D'ailleurs combien te dois-je, pour celle-ci ?

-Merci, merci beaucoup Edward, Severus était flatté des compliments de l'homme, ho, heu pour ce mois-ci, laisse donc, disons que c'était mon coup d'essai, je n'étais pas sûr de moi, j'aurais pu tuer ton esclave, dit-il toujours dans le but de tromper l'homme ne face de lui de ses intentions.

-Ha mais j'insiste, je te donnerai une bourse, tout travail mérite salaire ! Et tu as bien travaillé je pense, sinon, j'imagine que ce matin le chien serait étendu en lambeaux sur son lit, et que je t'aurais retrouvé penché sur lui, essayant de maintenir cette vermine en vie.

Pendant qu'il disait ses mots, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Rémus, constatant la présence de son maître dans la chambre, sortit hésitant.

-Ha, fit Tomson, en se levant et allant entourer le garçon en posant son bras autour de ses épaules, alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Heu, bien, bien, maître, merci, bredouilla Rémus, interdit face à la question.

-Parfait,

Il l'amena vers le lit, où il le fit s'assoir, et lui tendit un croissant.

-Tu as faim Rémus ?

Le jeune Gryffondor fit oui de la tête, et lança la main pour attraper la nourriture. Mais l'autre l'éloigna de lui, et dit :

-Alors remercie Severus comme il se doit, et tu seras nourri après. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu lui devais des sincères remerciements. Tu as failli à ton rôle à cause des précautions de Severus vis-à-vis de sa potion hier, mais là c'est fini n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux donc redevenir la petite pute que tu es, sans problème !


	16. Chapitre 16 : Désillusion

**_Hello tout le monde_**

**_C'est avec un peu d'avance sur mon rythme de publication que je vous poste le nouveau chapitre de Noir sera l'espoir._**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien?_**

**_Mille remerciements à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire ma fic :) ainsi qu'à mes reviewers : merci à Lilie58 c'est agréable de lire l'avis de nouveaux reviewers, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :) _****_et _****_SuperSuperbus :) Merci à toi pour ta fidélité depuis le tout début_**

**_Je vous adore tous ! _**

**_Blabla traditionnel et bonne lecture :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Lessa pour vous servir_**

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Désillusion**

Derrière Tomson, les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. Mince ! Comment allait-il faire cette fois ?

Il n'avait plus aucune raison légitime de refuser devant Tomson, non, pire, il devait même paraître ravi de cela…

Rémus n'avait pas vu la chose venir, peut-être à cause de son état encore un peu cotonneux de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, mais il avait naïvement cru à la gentillesse de son maître, prendre de ses nouvelles, manger… mais non, il était toujours le même homme sadique !

Il regardait Severus, toujours assis sur le fauteuil et sût que cette fois il ne pourrait pas y couper.

Avec une démarche de mort-vivant, raide, sans volonté, il s'approcha donc de lui, et s'agenouilla à son niveau, les deux mains posées presque nonchalamment sur les cuisses de Severus qui involontairement se raidit à ce contact.

_Pense à ton masque Severus, ton masque de froideur, n'oublie pas tes projets_, pensait le garçon assis, _n'oublie pas pourquoi tu le fais._

A ce moment-là, Tomson se leva et leur dit :

-J'ai du travail, Severus, passe me voir à ton bureau quand tu auras fini, je te paierai, en attendant profite de ce moment bien mérité ! Et Rémus, ne tente pas de te soustraire à lui, je le saurai et tu le regretteras amèrement !

En tapotant l'épaule de Severus, il quitta la pièce, non sans lui avoir murmuré à l'oreille :

-Ne te défile pas cette fois, et amuse-toi bien, je te donne carte blanche !

Severus le comprit immédiatement : il était coincé. Tomson ne tolérerait pas un refus, et il ne pouvait se permettre cet affront.

La porte de la chambre claqua, et Severus se risqua à jeter un regard vers Rémus.

Il était toujours agenouillé devant lui, et avait entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon, le visage fermé, vide de toute émotion, seules ses mains légèrement tremblantes témoignaient de son état.

Il avait envie de l'attirer contre lui, le rassurer, mais il savait qu'il devait laisser Rémus faire, combien même ça lui coûtait, combien ça ferait mal au garçon agenouillé devant lui…, mais Tomson l'avait prévenu, comme s'il avait des soupçons, et Severus ne pouvait pas tolérer ça, alors il laisserait faire Rémus. Combien même ça le révoltait.

-Rémus, je…

_Je… Je suis… je suis quoi ? Désolé ? Pathétique Severus, il n'a pas le choix, tu n'as pas le choix…Et de toute façon, il ne t'écoute déjà plus… focalisé sur ce qu'on attend de lui, arrête de réfléchir, pense à tes projets, _se morigéna-t-il.

Il sentait les doigts frais de Rémus sur lui, parcourant ses cuisses, tandis qu'il tirait sur son pantalon pour le lui ôter, et Severus, dépité, rageant intérieurement se laissa faire, surélevant ses reins, et sentit son pantalon et boxer tomber sur ses chevilles.

Mille pensées agitaient l'esprit de Severus, il ne voulait pas faire ça, pas lui faire ça, et en même temps, il valait mieux pour Rémus, son maître finirait par avoir des doutes s'il refusait sans cesse…

Il cherchait du regard les yeux du Gryffondor comme pour s'excuser en silence, pour l'aider au moins moralement… mais le regard du garçon demeurait obstinément braqué sur sa cuisse droite, à demi-clos.

Des mains expertes le caressèrent soudain intimement, passant sur son sexe, ses testicules, et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et fit revenir Severus à la réalité, dans cette chambre.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça… Il était effectivement puceau, jusqu'à il y a peu, où il avait violé un jeune homme terrorisé tout aussi vierge que lui en matière de relations intimes.

_Bravo Severus, quel beau début dans ta vie sexuelle_, pensait-il alors que le visage de Rémus se rapprochait de son sexe à moitié érigé sous les caresses.

Mais Rémus semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, malgré un rictus figé sur le visage, il agissait presque avec naturel sur son sexe, passant et repassant ses doigts sur lui avant de sortir sa langue qui lécha sur la longueur le sexe pulsant doucement sous la torture.

Severus ne le voulait pas, mais il sentait malgré lui un afflux de sang descendre dans son intimité, l'érigeant doucement mais sûrement, et bientôt son érection fût complète, alors que la bouche d'un malheureux Gryffondor l'enveloppait.

-Rémus, dit-il cherchant à nouveau à capter son attention, je suis désolé.

C'était bien en dessous de ce qu'il ressentait en réalité, mais nul mot ne pouvait décrire son malaise. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser faire ça, sans que l'autre ne sache ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser une main douce sur son épaule, semblant s'excuser du plaisir qu'il ressentait déjà.

Les mains tremblèrent, le visage se ferma encore plus si c'était possible, et il vit Rémus s'activer surlui.

Sa bouche, ses doigts, sa langue, Merlin ! En dépit de son dégoût et de sa tristesse, il sentait son corps réagir pour lui, et pour retenir un gémissement quand il sentit la bouche de Rémus l'aspirer, il agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil où il était installé.

Rémus ne le regardait pas, agissant mécaniquement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'obéir, son maître ne le permettrait pas, et il ne voulait pas être battu, pas encore.

Alors il s'était résigné, il s'appliquait à la tâche, essayant d'être le meilleur possible pour que ça dure le moins de temps possible, et quand il sentit la semence de Severus lui emplir la bouche au bout de quelques longues minutes, il avala, comme on lui avait appris. Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille raconter qu'il avait recraché, son maître n'apprécierait certainement pas.

Au même moment, chez Severus, tandis qu'il sentait l'orgasme le prendre, et qu'il allait venir alors que la bouche de Rémus l'entourait toujours, il lui agrippa l'épaule pour qu'il se détourne mais cela resta sans effet, car le garçon ne lâcha pas sa prise, semblant avaler avec dégoût mais résigné, ses yeux étaient fermés avec force.

Une larme unique coula de son œil droit contracté de dégoût, d'humiliation, qu'il essuya rageusement avant que l'autre ne la voit.

Dès qu'il eût fini, c'est-à-dire, dès qu'il eût nettoyé le sexe de toute trace de sperme comme Tomson le lui avait appris, Rémus, sans un regard pour Severus, se releva, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de poignet et partit presque en courant dans la salle de bains dont il claqua la porte.

Il se maudissait en ce moment de ne plus avoir de baguette, et ne pas maîtriser l'informulé lui permettant de fermer à clef cette porte, car il voulait rester seul, non il avait _besoin_ d'être seul.

Comme souvent après un abus, il se laissa tomber contre la paroi de la baignoire, la tête dans les genoux, les mains sur sa tête.

Severus avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

_Il n'est pas là pour t'aider Rémus_, se dit-il, _ce n'est pas Sirius, ou James_.

Son cœur se broya, et comme trop souvent, des larmes humidifièrent ses joues.

Forcément qu'il avait aimé, et cette fois il n'avait pas dit non hein, _mais il a dit qu'il était désolé, Rémus, ouais la belle affaire, s'il était désolé, il ne l'aurait pas fait ! _Sa petite voix et lui-même bataillaient âprement.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et se crispa instantanément, pourquoi fallait-il que l'autre vienne le narguer ? La salle de bains c'était son endroit, à lui, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne l'ennuyer ? Mais la peur s'empara de lui, se pouvait-il qu'il n'en eût pas assez fait ? Que Severus veuille plus ?

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi, murmura-t-il avec désespoir, en espérant que cela suffise à Severus pour partir.

Mais il n'entendit pas la porte, il n'entendit que des froissements de robes, trop proches de lui.

En sortant sa tête de ses genoux, il constata que Severus s'était accroupi devant lui, les mains sur ses genoux.

Il s'était rhabillé et le regardait étrangement.

Était-ce de la tristesse qu'il apercevait dans ses yeux ? Non ce n'était pas possible.

-Pardon Rémus, articula le Serpentard.

-Je suis là pour ça, il n'y a pas à t'excuser, dit-il froidement en essayant de remettre sa tête dans ses genoux, mais empêché par les mains de Severus sur ceux-ci, il se recroquevilla au maximum.

Mais Severus pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre :

-Je n'avais pas le choix…Tu l'as vu hein ? Que je n'avais pas le choix…

-Cherche pas Rogue, arrête de tracasser le peu de cervelle qu'il y a dans ta tête et fous moi la paix !

Le ton était agressif, oui mais aussi triste, très triste remarqua sans peine le Serpentard avec un pincement au cœur, alors il préféra le laisser seul, de toute façon Tomson l'attendait en bas.

-Je reviendrai te voir, te soigner, bientôt.

Et alors que Severus s'était levé et allait quitter la pièce, il entendit la voix de Rémus, remplie de sanglots lui dire.

-On a toujours le choix.

Rémus se retrouva à nouveau seul, et dès qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer, signe que Severus était parti, il laissa ses sanglots l'emporter.

Il s'en fichait de ses excuses, un acte comme celui-ci ne balaye pas ses conséquences d'une simple excuse, il avait laissé faire, il avait aimé, Severus était responsable de ses actes.

Et Rémus s'en voulait de lui avoir fait confiance, d'avoir cru en lui, il faut dire qu'il l'avait tellement aidé pour affronter cette nuit, et puis pour ses blessures, mais Rémus n'en doutait définitivement plus, ce n'était pas pour l'aider lui que l'autre faisait tout cela, c'était pour s'aider lui-même, en se mettant bien avec son maître.

Comment pouvait-il encore croire à son « je suis désolé », il dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Mais bon sang, bien sûr qu'il avait le choix, et il avait fait celui d'être un lâche, Sirius lui n'aurait jamais craqué, ou James…

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ?

Le nez plein de sa tristesse, les yeux débordants de son désespoir, Rémus implorait silencieusement pour de l'aide, pour retrouver sa vie, mais cela était-il même possible ?

Il n'était plus le même, il était brisé, sali, perdu oui…tout sauf lui-même, plus jamais.

Il resta un moment prostré, perdu dans ses pensées, tâchant d'oublier les images de ses amis qui l'assaillaient, ça lui faisait mal, trop mal.

Il se trouvait bête d'avoir espérer croire en Severus, il imaginait sans peine ce que Sirius aurait pu lui dire en cet instant. Mais Sirius n'était pas là, ne serait plus jamais là, tout comme James ou Peter.

Et Rémus n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer.

C'était bête, pensait-il, il ne s'était s'agi que d'une fellation, pas d'humiliation, pas de coup, rien de tout cela, et pourtant ça l'avait incroyablement fragilisé parce que ça venait du seul homme en qui il avait osé placer un léger espoir.

Le temps avait passé, les sanglots s'étaient taris, restait seulement Rémus et ses déprimantes pensées.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, et la faim avait pointé le bout de son nez.

Mais il ne voulait pas descendre, il voulait rester là dans la salle de bain, le temps qu'il faudrait pour que la faim l'emporte.

Il avait fini par s'allonger, en position fœtale par terre.

C'est quand il entendit le Pop caractéristique de Twiz qu'il se redressa.

Et quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, le petit elfe lui dit immédiatement :

-Monsieur Rémus doit descendre manger, mon maître le demande en bas pour le déjeuner.

-J'arrive Twiz, soupira-t-il.

Il avait cessé de corriger Twiz quant à la manière dont l'elfe s'adressait à lui en tant que « Monsieur Rémus ».

Il ne le reprit donc pas, alla au lavabo, essuya les stigmates de ses larmes sur ses joues et se lava le visage à l'eau froide.

-Je croyais que tu n'arriverais plus, dit Tomson dès qu'il aperçut Rémus approcher de la table de salle à manger, je n'aime pas que tu me fasses attendre, et tu le sais, ça fait dix minutes que j'ai envoyé Twiz te chercher.

-Je suis désolé maître, ça n'arrivera plus.

-Je le sais bien !

La voix fouetta implacable l'air.

Et comme pour prouver son autorité ou peut-être son mécontentement, ou plus certainement les deux à la fois, il jeta le sortilège Doloris à Rémus qui sentit la souffrance pure s'emparer de lui, Rémus tenta de rester stoïque, mais rapidement la souffrance était telle qu'il s'écroula au sol, hurlant et suppliant.

-Bien, dit Tomson après avoir enlevé le sortilège au bout de quelques minutes, maintenant viens manger, ordonna-t-il.

Rémus se releva péniblement mais se hâta d'obéir.

Pris entre faim et peur, il n'était qu'une poupée sans liberté d'action.

Il rejoignit sa place et attaqua son repas en silence.

Il sentait le regard pesant de son maître sur lui pendant le repas, et n'osait pas lever les yeux.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être une si bonne pute, le chien, ça te donne au moins une quelconque crédibilité quant à ton existence, j'ai été ravi d'apprendre que Severus avait été particulièrement satisfait de tes services ce matin, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dit Tomson au bout d'un moment.

Rémus, la tête baissée, ferma les yeux un instant, ne voulant pas revenir sur cet épisode. Et cette façon qu'avait son maître de distiller l'humiliation toujours_, un véritable maître de l'atroce_, songea-t-il en se permettant un discret regard vers l'homme assis en face de lui.

Twiz venait de débarrasser leur dessert, et il avait pensé que son maître le libérerait. Mais il n'était pas question de ça, son maître semblait d'humeur à faire la causette car il reprit :

-Je suis vraiment satisfait de toi, Rémus, continua l'homme, et comment tu trouves les soins qu'il t'a prodigué hier?

-Bien, très bien Monsieur, articula Rémus difficilement.

-Je lui ai demandé de venir deux fois par semaine, pour s'occuper de toi. D'ailleurs il reviendra dans quatre jours, j'ai prévu une réception dans trois jours au soir, comme la dernière fois. Il y aura les mêmes invités plus un ou deux nouveaux, tu devrais trouver de quoi t'occuper à cette soirée, enfin j'imagine, termina Tomson sur un ton faussement inquiet.

-Je, bredouilla-t-il, je ne ferai rien pour vous décevoir maître.

-Cela est une évidence, le monstre ! Tu sais que je tolèrerai aucun écart, et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour être obéi.

Rémus trembla d'effroi, à l'idée et des menaces, et de la soirée à venir.

S'il y avait les mêmes invités, alors il y aurait aussi les abus, les coups, et il y aurait aussi Severus, Severus qui l'avait déjà deux fois violé_, mais qui l'avait aussi aidé_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser malgré lui.

Mais ses pensées furent coupées par la voix de Tomson :

-Tu peux disposer comme tu veux cet après-midi, Rémus, je demanderai à Twiz de t'amener à moi si j'ai besoin de toi. Tu peux même aller dans le jardin, si tu veux, mais ne t'approches pas de la forêt. De toute façon j'ai tracé une frontière dans le jardin, tu comprendras vite que tu franchis les limites si tu t'éloignes trop. Tu peux même aller à la piscine si tu le veux, il fait beau, profites-en, ce sont là des libertés que je ne t'offrirai quand je serai particulièrement satisfait de toi. Et vu les compliments de Severus à ton sujet, je ne peux que l'être !

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !?**_

_**Un avis, une critique, une remarque, une idée ? N'hésitez plus et venez encourager votre auteur adoré en review ! :) C'est gratifiant, motivant, encourageant, bref tout ce qui fait plaisir !**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa !**_


	17. Chapitre 17: Réalité du corps,

_**Hello tout le monde**_

_**Enfin ceux encore là si je me fie à la seule review reçue pour le dernier chapitre, malgré des statistiques qui montrent que les lecteurs sont là...**_

_**C'est vraiment dommage, car un petit mot ne coûte rien mais encourage vraiment l'auteur à écrire et à poster la suite... Il n'est pas évident d'écrire, ceux qui se sont tentés à l'exercice le savent bien, et je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives, alors n'ayez pas peur, lancez-vous, je serai vraiment intéressée d'avoir votre avis sur ma fic.**_

_**Merci à Croyance Moreau pour sa review :) (Je vous laisse d'ailleurs aller découvrir sa fic que je trouve super et qui mérite le coup d'œil)**_

_**Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !**_

_**Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

_**Lessa**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Réalité du corps, rêverie de l'esprit**

Et sur ces mots, il se leva, laissant Rémus seul dans la salle à manger, avec Twiz s'agitant autour de lui pour tout ranger.

L'attitude de son maître l'étonnait vraiment, il semblait particulièrement occupé en ce moment. Peut-être par son travail, depuis le temps qu'il avait passé ici, Rémus n'avait toujours pas compris si son maître avait un job, et si oui lequel…

Hé bien en tout cas, tant mieux, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'être ainsi « délaissé » !

Il se leva, et puisque la liberté lui était partiellement accordée, il décida d'en profiter.

Il se sentait assez frais, puisqu'ayant assez bien dormi cette nuit quand le loup s'était emparé de lui, et les blessures soignées grâce à Rogue lui permettaient de se mouver sans trop de mal.

Autant prendre un peu de bon temps si celui-ci se présentait, il préféra ne pas penser à la soirée qui aurait bientôt lieu et sortit par la porte vitrée de la cuisine donnant sur le jardin.

Une chaleur féroce régnait à l'extérieur, ébloui, il porta la main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger de cette luminosité dont il n'avait déjà plus l'habitude.

Il avait eu besoin de sortir, d'oublier, d'échapper à cet intérieur où tant de mauvais souvenirs existaient déjà, et tant d'autres allaient venir…

Il sentait le soleil mordiller sa peau, lui procurant une chaleur qui lui paraissait étrange, mais vivante, vraie, et agréable.

S'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils du jardin, tous ses sens étaient sollicités il regardait la piscine, l'eau était cristalline, une fontaine au milieu de celle-ci faisait un bruit blanc agréable et reposant, formant une mélodieuse harmonie en se joignant au chant des oiseaux.

Sous ses doigts, le bois du fauteuil agréablement réchauffé par le soleil rassurait Rémus qui s'y installa confortablement, oubliant la pleine-lune, oubliant Rogue, oubliant ce qu'il était devenu.

Il se revoyait soudain chez James l'année dernière, alangui dans un transat après une partie de course en balai où Sirius, comme à son habitude l'avait emporté.

Un courant électrique désagréable parcourut son corps à ce souvenir !

James ! Sirius !

Ses pensées se fixèrent vite sur ses amis, et soupirant, il s'essuya distraitement le visage, comme pour essayer de s'échapper de ce cauchemar où il était enfermé.

Rémus se permit de rêver à en sortir, se retrouvant miraculeusement, juste en fermant les yeux, sur la terrasse de son meilleur ami cerf, un verre de citronnade préparée par sa maman lui aurait été donné, et il boirait en évitant les blagues de Sirius toujours plus innovantes les unes que les autres. Queudver jouerait dans la petite piscine (qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une casserole d'eau brillement métamorphosée par le père de James en une piscine de taille convenable pour quatre adolescents) et l'écla bousserait à loisir jusqu'à ce que las de se faire arroser, il rejoigne l'étendue d'eau, savourant des vacances bien méritées après une année scolaire chargée.

Poudlard et la rentrée approcheraient gentiment et c'est en les menaçant qu'il ferait travailler ses meilleurs amis sur les devoirs d'été laissés par leurs différents professeurs à l'ombre de la terrasse, sur une table en pin remplie de livres et de parchemins, dont l'odeur lui manquait, mais aussi de sucreries sorcières dont ils se gavaient pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Rires et douceur empliraient ces vacances, tout comme l'innocence en matière de relations humaines, si on excluait les premiers émois de Sirius et James, savants Dom Juan de Poudlard, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

Mais Rémus ouvrit les yeux, et la réalité le rattrapa, loin de la douceur de vivre et de ses meilleurs amis, il était là, esclave sexuel car faisant parti des espèces dangereuses les plus craintes du monde magique ne lui accordant que peu, voir aucun droit.

Et sa vie semblait se destiner à cela jusqu'à ce que son maître crève d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou qu'il meure lui-même, sous les coups, très certainement.

Il poussa un long et douloureux soupir, et les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux qu'il essuya rageusement. Il n'était pas un pleurnichard, il était bien plus fragile, peut-être même faible que ses meilleurs amis, mais il restait un Gryffondor.

Il préféra arrêter de réfléchir à sa vie, à ce qu'elle était et ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit.

Elle n'était plus rien maintenant.

Rien que douleurs et humiliations, peur et violences.

Ça faisait déjà beaucoup, non en fait ça faisait trop !

Les larmes coulèrent au rythme d'un après-midi qui se voulait agréable, sans y parvenir, en d'autres circonstances ce jardin aurait été un véritable coin de paradis pour la joyeuse troupe des Maraudeurs, James et Sirius y joueraient au Quidditch, les amis deviendraient animagus dans la forêt qui semblait attirer le loup, comme un aimant cherche son contraire, et la piscine serait véritablement leur endroit préféré pour échapper à la chaleur écrasante des vacances estivales.

Mais cet endroit n'était en rien un paradis pour Rémus, rien qu'une éternelle prison dorée où il ne pouvait trouver la paix.

Le soleil tombait doucement, l'atmosphère lourde devenait plus vivable, l'ombre prenait la place de la lumière éclatante, bref le jour faisait la place à la nuit et la fraîcheur de la soirée tombait sur Rémus qui en ressentit non pas un soulagement agréable, celui que l'on ressent, après une belle journée d'été, ivre de bien-être, savourant la fraîcheur d'une soirée tout aussi magique, pleine de promesses à venir, mais une peur sourde, insidieuse, qui le prenait aux tripes et parcourait tout son corps.

Non, la soirée commençait et cela signifiait pour Rémus qu'il allait devoir bientôt retourner à l'intérieur, en compagnie d'un petit elfe certes sympathique mais d'aucune aide possible, et d'un homme monstrueux, il n'en avait pas envie, mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Rémus resta encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil ne soient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et dût se résoudre à rentrer avant que Twiz soit envoyé par son maître pour le dîner.

Il l'avait déjà agacé à midi, récompensé par un sortilège impardonnable et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'énerver à nouveau.

Son maître…

Tout en rentrant, Rémus se dit qu'il s'était drôlement vite habitué à appeler l'homme ainsi…

Par envie ? Non.

Faiblesse ? Non plus.

Juste le besoin d'adoucir un peu son univers déjà si difficile, alors s'il fallait en passer par là pour éviter des coups ou le Doloris, pouvait-on lui en vouloir ?

Assurément pas…

Rémus s'installa dans le petit salon, il voulait être là pour quand son maître arriverait, il lui avait semblé de bonne humeur et désirait continuer sur cette lancée, il ne pourrait s'en porter que mieux !

Bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de craindre les véritables intentions derrière ses manières doucereuses.

Alors qu'il attendait en silence, une demi-heure était passée quand Tomson arriva, des papiers dans une main qu'il rangea dans un buffet en chêne massif, avant de se tourner vers le bar et se servit une rasade de gin pur qu'il avala cul-sec et se resservit sitôt.

-Tu bois quelque chose Rémus ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Non, merci maître.

-Enfin, un grand gaillard comme toi, tu ne veux rien, tu es sûr ? Allez, ne fais pas ton timide, dis-moi tout, répondit-aussi Tomson en s'étant cette fois-ci retourné vers Rémus et le regardait avec insistance.

-Une, une bièraubeurre alors s'il vous plaît maître, dit avec hésitation le jeune garçon désarçonné.

Tomson en sortit une du bar, jeta un sort de rafraichissement dessus pour qu'elle soit bue à la température idéale et la donna à Rémus après l'avoir décapsulée

-Merci bredouilla à nouveau Rémus, troublé de cette attitude trop gentille.

Que lui réservait l'homme pour être mielleux comme ça ? Rien qui vaille en tout cas. Il savait, avait compris, qu'il devait quoiqu'il se passe rester sur ses gardes.

Le soir venu après le repas, Tomson guida Rémus dans sa propre chambre.

Le garçon tremblait, en sachant ce que cela signifiait pour lui, et lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'homme s'attaquer à lui enlever ses habits, une vague de haine le submergea, il tenta bien de se débattre, plus pour l'honneur que pour l'efficacité de son geste, et reçut immédiatement à cela une paire de claques qui le gardèrent d'essayer de recommencer cela.

-Allons, allons le monstre, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, hein ? s'exclama Tomson en le couchant dans le lit.

Aussitôt il partit à l'assaut de son corps, griffant, mordant léchant toutes les zones de son corps, mais bientôt Tomson empoigna Rémus par la nuque qui était jusque là allongé sur le lit semblable à une poupée désarticulée et le plaça au niveau de son aine, les intentions étaient claires.

Refoulant une nausée qui lui monta, Rémus regardait le membre turgescent de son maître qui n'attendait que sa bouche et ses mains.

-S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi Rémus, ou ma patience pourrait bien atteindre ses limites, suce, maintenant.

La voix était plein de menaces, claire et intransigeante.

Rémus inspira un grand coup avant de se contraindre à obéir.

C'était la première fois que l'homme lui « demandait » une fellation, se contentant de le prendre brutalement habituellement ou de lui imposer son sexe en bouche.

Il semblait vouloir jouer l'homme doux ce soir…

C'était peut-être encore plus humiliant pour lui, être acteur de son propre viol… Essayant de ne pas repenser à la même scène qu'il avait dû faire au petit matin sur son ex-camarade de classe, Rémus mit autant qu'il pouvait du cœur à l'ouvrage, et au vu des grognements qui émanaient de la bouche de l'homme, il était doué.

Il se dégouta immédiatement, et par réflexe s'écarta légèrement de son maître, n'ayant maintenant plus qu'une main vaguement active sur le sexe érigé, perdu dans ses sombres reflexions.

La réaction de Tomson ne se fit pas attendre, de colère que Rémus ait stoppé son traitement il l'attrapa par le poignet, se redressa et après l'avoir placé à quatre pattes le pénétra sans préparation aucune, et Rémus ressentit pour la énième fois cette sensation de souillure accompagné de la douleur du déchirement.

Quels longs coups de reins plus tard, Tomson jouit en lui, le salissant encore un peu plus si c'était possible et après lui avoir claqué les fesses d'une main douloureusement violente, l'attira contre lui, en lui murmurant des mots toujours plus sales et humiliants.

-Toujours aussi bon ton cul, hein le monstre, et ta bouche est absolument exquise…Quel bel investissement que j'ai fait là avec toi !

En essayant de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les mots prononcés, Rémus se tassa dans un coin du lit, et vit l'homme se lever, nu comme au premier jour, partir à la salle de bain et revenir avec une fiole de potion cicatrisante qu'il tendit aussitôt à Rémus

-Reprenons notre petit rituel, tu veux bien ? Mes amis doivent te trouver en forme dans quelques jours, je ne dois pas commencer à t'abîmer égoïstement sans personne pour assister à ta déchéance n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa-t-il en haussant exagérément un sourcil. Au fait, Rémus, tu dors ici, à cause de ta foutue condition, j'ai dû te ménager, mais c'est fini maintenant, et je compte bien reprendre mes activités avec toi en rattrapant le temps perdu à cause de la pleine lune. Je crois même qu'avant d'ouvrir les yeux demain matin, tu auras déjà ma queue dans ta bouche…

Sous la menace même pas voilée, Rémus avala la potion, et puisque son maître l'avait ordonné, il se coucha sous les couvertures, peu certain de trouver le sommeil, alors que Tomson se collait à lui, sentant encore le sperme de l'homme, et peut-être même son propre sang couler entre ses cuisses poisseuses.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-Ressers-toi Bargue, ressers-toi, indiqua Tomson à son ami maître de potions.

Il lui désignait le plat de chapon rôti entamé sentant délicieusement bon que Twiz avait préparé en vue de la soirée de ce soir.

Tous buvaient, riaient, s'égosillaient, se vantaient, dans une ambiance amicale et légère.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que les premiers invités de la soirée organisée par Tomson étaient arrivés, on avait bousculé Rémus, on l'avait frappé, mais personne ne l'avait encore touché, il s'en réjouissait, assis là par terre, à côté de son maître dans la salle à manger, un collier noir de chien autour du cou, et un boxer de la même couleur en tissu stretch peut-être trop moulant, en guise d'uniques habits.

Tous dînaient, l'alcool qui accompagnait le repas réchauffait les esprits, désinhibaient les intentions, et Rémus avait remarqué durant le repas des coups d'œils, discrets mais réguliers sur lui provenant d'un élève de Serpentard, encore invité à la petite sauterie.

Que semblaient dire ses regards ?

_Je ne veux pas être ici ? _

_Je ne te ferai rien ? _

_Je ne te serai d'aucune aide ?_

Peut-être tout ça à la fois…

Mais Rémus n'avait cure des états d'âme de Rogue.

Il était trop occupé à pleurer son propre sort, et priait pour que trop saouls ou trop occupés par d'autres choses pour que les invités ainsi que le maître de maison l'oublient.

Il avait eu droit à une assiette ce soir-là, Tomson continuant ses actes de « bonté » envers lui, pour son comportement docile, qui le dégoutait lui-même, sans couverts certes, réduit à manger avec les doigts, mais c'était déjà mieux comparé avec ce que Tomson lui avait fait vivre au repas des habituels réceptions… alors il en profitait, picorant dans son assiette volaille et pommes de terre, bien conscient des regards braqués sur lui pendant le repas qu'il voulait juste ignorer.

Quand le repas s'acheva, il fut contraint d'aller jusque dans le salon et de commencer à satisfaire l'ensemble des participants à la soirée.

Une fellation, puis deux, suivies d'un gros coup de pieds dans les côtes qui le fit vaciller sous le rire méchant de l'ensemble de tous les hommes manifestant une alcoolémie prononcée, tous sauf de Severus qui s'était gardé de s'approcher de lui, il semblait en grande conversation avec Tomson, qui ne cessait de le toucher, que ce soit en le prenant par les épaules ou en l'enlaçant comme on enlacerait à un vieil ami, Rémus regardait ce spectacle dégoûté.

Non décidément, l'aide ne viendrait pas de lui.

Les hommes le frappaient, usant encore et encore de la cravache ou de leurs membres, poings, jambes, tout était bon pour humilier pour blesser, pour s'amuser…

Rémus ne pleurait pas, le loup demeurait silencieux, plaire au maitre avait quelque chose de réconfortant, peut-être qu'on le soignerait, peut-être que demain Tomson l'autoriserait à aller dehors, il ferma les yeux repensant au soleil sur sa peau, souvenir qui l'envoya directement sur la terrasse de son meilleur ami.

Il n'était déjà plus dans son corps, devenu presque hermétique à ce qui se passait autour de lui, ils abusaient d'un corps qui ne lui appartenait déjà plus, mais il refusait qu'ils aient son esprit, qu'ils le salissent jusque-là, même si en réalité, c'était déjà trop tard.

James, Sirius, Peter, 3 grammes de crin de licorne dans la potion d'amnésie, les buses, James, Sirius, Peter, le lac noir ondulant au rythme de vent, le parc de Poudlard, James, Sirius Peter, l'odeur des parchemins, le silence de la bibliothèque, James Siri…

Il avait été soudain projeté au sol, et il se retrouva la face contre terre, un homme l'avait frappé à coup de pied dans le dos.

Son nez craquant libérant un flot de sang vermeil tâchant le tapis accompagné de douleur et son esprit revint dans cette prison de chair, la douleur le faisait trembler.

Il se sentait à bout… mais le pire restait à venir.

-On dirait bien que tu as réussi à le faire taire, le monstre, remarqua Kirston, c'est dommage j'aimais bien son côté réactif, on dirait une poupée là, termina-t-il de dire sur un ton presque déçu avant de s'approcher du garçon toujours au sol.

-Oh tu veux qu'il s'agite ? Mais ça peut s'arranger ! lui répondit Tomson en sortant sa baguette.

L'endoloris frappa aussitôt Rémus qui se mit à hurler sous la douleur, ses os se brisaient, brûlaient, il ne s'agissait plus de sang mais de lave terriblement brûlante dans ses veines, ses muscles se déchiraient tous en même temps et l'esprit de Rémus vacillait s'approchant dangereusement de la folie.

Il n'était plus que cris et agitations, le sortilège dura longtemps, trop longtemps pour un être aussi affaibli que lui.

Alors le sort cessa uniquement quand Rémus s'évanouit, et sous les grognements de protestation des invités, Tomson confia la tâche à Severus de le remettre d'appoint pour qu'ils puissent débuter convenablement la soirée qui ne faisait que commencer, pour eux au moins.

-Amène-le à sa chambre, soigne-le et surtout fais-vite, pria Tomson à Severus qui hocha la tête en jetant un sortilège de lévitation au jeune martyr.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre**_

_**Comme dit et répété, bah si vous auriez la gentillesse de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **_

_**D'avance un grand merci à ceux qui prendront le temps et la peine de le faire**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa**_


	18. Chapter 18 : Douleur d'être

**_Bonjour à tous et toutes_**

**_On se retrouve pour la publication de fin de semaine :)_**

**_Comment ne pas être folle de joie et hyper motivée à vous conter la suite de Noir sera l'espoir quand je vois l'engouement dont vous avez été capables sur le dernier chapitre!_**

**_Du plus profond de mon coeur, merci, et honnêtement, toutes ces reviews à chaque fois, je serai littéralement comblée! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour rendre heureuse votre auteur ? ;)_**

**_Merci à vous tous de prendre le temps chaque fois de lire ma fic_**

**_et Big Merci à vous d'avoir laissé un petit message ressenti chez moi comme un shoot d'adrénaline !_**

**_Merci à fairy-piece31, Merci à SuperSuperbus, Merci à Croyance Moreau, Merci à Lilie58, _**

_**Merci aussi à toi, Amelie, tu n'as pas reviewé en connectée, alors je te remercie ici pour ta gentille review, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop frustrée, en tout cas voilà la suite hihi, en espérant que tu puisses me pardonner ^^**_

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Douleur d'être**

Quand il se réveilla quelques vingt minutes plus tard, Rémus était allongé sur son lit, nu avec une serviette posée sur son intimité.

Il remarqua immédiatement Severus penché sur lui.

La panique le fit réagir aussitôt et il cria à l'encontre du Serpentard en se recroquevillant pour échapper à des abus de quelconque nature :

-Non, pitié, Severus pitié, laisse-moi, je t'en supplie.

L'autre était occupé à soigner le bleu qui apparaissait déjà sur les côtes du garçon suite au premier coup de la soirée particulièrement violent qu'il avait reçu, et n'avait pas vu que son patient était revenu à lui.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt de lui en signe d'apaisement ses mains tendues devant lui, ouvertes, les doigts légèrement écartés, paume vers le bas, en signe de non-agression.

Il voyait bien l'étincelle de terreur qui régnait dans les yeux du lycanthrope et eut à cœur d'immédiatement le rassurer.

Il dit alors doucement :

-Je ne veux que te soigner Rémus, calme-toi.

Le visage de Rémus passa de la peur à l'incompréhension, il expliqua alors :

-Tu t'es évanoui, suite au sort de Tomson, il m'a demandé de te remettre sur pied, pour que tu puisses redescendre.

A son réveil, un brouillard dans régnait l'esprit de Rémus, qui ne savait alors que deux choses, la première était qu'il était nu sur un lit, la deuxième que Rogue était dans la chambre, avec lui.

Mais les mots du garçon dissipèrent immédiatement le nuage dans sa tête, et tout était apparu clair comme de l'eau au fur et à mesure que l'autre avait parlé.

Sort ? Redescendre ? Mais oui ! La soirée !

Tout revint subitement à la mémoire de Rémus qui se renfrogna.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Servilus !

L'emploi du surnom dont l'avait affublé les Maraudeurs depuis leur deuxième année et le ton plein de haine surprit Severus.

Depuis qu'il avait fui après la fellation que lui avait fait Rémus, Severus n'avait pas revu le garçon et mit sa réaction sur tous ces non-dits qui parsemaient leur relation, si existante soit-elle.

-Tomson m'a demandé de te soigner, alors c'est ce que je compte faire, articula-t-il doucement sans quitter sa position qu'il voulait pacifique.

La mauvaise humeur de Rémus, sa peur le poussèrent à titiller la patience de Rogue, de toute façon, sa réaction, il n'en avait rien à faire, qu'il le frappe, qu'il le viole, qu'il l'étrangle, Rémus savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur l'attitude que le Serpentard pouvait avoir avec lui, que quiconque pouvait avoir avec lui, alors qu'importe… c'est pourquoi il rétorqua, vide et amer :

-C'est ça Servilus, répare vite le jouet, tu dois avoir aussi hâte de t'amuser avec, n'est-ce pas ?

Soupirant doucement face aux propos du garçon, Severus ne répondit rien.

Non il n'avait pas hâte de jouer avec lui, toute la soirée, il avait réussi à esquiver toutes les fois où on lui avait proposé de « s'amuser », pour reprendre les mots du garçon, c'est à dire de frapper ou plus le garçon, et chaque fois il avait réussi.

_Oui, mais chaque fois que tu as dit non, Rémus était occupé, c'est à dire battu ou en train de se faire violer, il n'avait donc pas vu tes habiles manœuvres conduisant à tes refus…_

Encore cette foutue petite voix…. N'avait-elle pas droit à des congés à force ?

Se retenant de grogner de mécontentement, il reprit :

-Tu veux bien prendre cette potion, s'il te plaît ?

Il avait fouillé dans son sac à la recherche d'une potion aux effets particulièrement efficaces contre les douleurs liées à l'Impardonnable qui avait touché le garçon et qu'il tendait maintenant à environ cinquante centimètres de Rémus.

Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient revenus au point de départ entre eux…

Rémus le regardait méchamment, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le loup au fond de lui était silencieux, mais Severus ressentait un côté animal chez le garçon qui formait une boule presque parfaite tant il était refermé sur lui-même. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, non définitivement rien ne restait de ce qui composait Rémus Lupin.

Avec une étrange sensation au fond de lui qu'il voulut à tout prix étouffer, et pour réussir la mission confiée par Tomson, il décida de changer de stratégie, et posa la fiole sur la table basse, expliquant presque d'un ton professoral les effets de celle-ci à Rémus, puis le quitta pour partir à la salle de bain.

Il y resta quelques minutes, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il se perdit involontairement dans ses pensées.

Il en avait marre de devoir jouer le méchant, mais il se sentait pris au piège, il ne rêvait que de faire sortir le garçon de là, de cet enfer, mais la seule solution qu'il entrevoyait ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout même.

Soupirant, il sortit de la salle de bain, espérant que son stratagème ait marché.

Et ce fût le cas, la fiole était vide.

Il retint un sourire victorieux, et s'approcha du lit où était couché Rémus.

-As-tu mal quelque part plus qu'ailleurs que je pourrais soigner ? demanda-t-il toujours de ce ton détaché.

On aurait dit un médecin.

Un hochement de tête négatif, qu'il ne sût s'il était vérité ou mensonge mais dût s'en contenter.

-Bien, alors je crois que tu vas pouvoir, mince voilà qu'il hésitait, enfin que tu vas pouvoir revenir, en bas, Tomson a dit que…

-Te fatigue pas Servilus, dis-toi que tu vas repartir les couilles vides et la bourse pleine ce soir, tu auras fait d'une baguette, deux sorts, dit avec aigreur Rémus employant la version sorcière du proverbe moldu qu'utilisait parfois Lily à l'école.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'agaces, répondit cette fois le Serpentard qui voyait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil.

Sans répondre à son tour, Rémus se leva, plutôt difficilement remarqua Severus, la soirée allait être encore longue pour lui, il n'était « que » vingt-trois heures.

Dans le salon, les discussions allaient bon train, et tous charriaient Tomson pour l'incapacité de son esclave à tenir leur soirée.

L'homme se l'était promis, il punirait comme il se doit le garçon pour son affront !

Dès qu'il passa l'encadrement de la porte, tous les invités applaudirent, et Tomson s'approcha de lui, le saisissant par l'épaule durement, il lui murmura :

-T'as pas intérêt à flancher, tu vas déjà regretter ton insolence de toute à l'heure, alors je te conseille de te tenir à carreau et d'être irréprochable avec mes invités pour le restant de la soirée !

Rémus acquiesça vivement en déglutissant difficilement.

Qu'y pouvait-il s'il s'était évanoui ? Il n'avait pas demandé à être battu, humilié. Et voilà qu'on lui reprocher cette « offense » ? Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

Il fut brutalement attrapé par Bargue qui ordonnait qu'il s'occupe de lui, et il s'y attela sous l'œil sévère de son maître, la peur parcourant son corps au rythme des battements de son cœur fatigué.

La soirée s'acheva sur les coups des trois heures du matin.

Les hommes s'étaient « contentés » quasiment que de violences sexuelles, et si le corps de Rémus finissait la soirée en plutôt bon état, son esprit lui était complètement meurtri.

Rogue n'avait plus réussi à y échapper et dû se mêler aux invités pour profiter du garçon.

Une coquille vide, voilà ce qu'il touchait, humiliait, violait, mais il ne voulait définitivement pas attirer les soupçons.

Il fit vite, sans occasionner de douleur, ou a minima, le prenant comme la dernière fois contre le mur.

Pas de supplications, pas de regards, juste une terrible résignation au fond des prunelles d'un garçon ayant trop vécu.

Quand il relâcha Rémus, celui-ci tomba au sol, marchant à quatre pattes douloureusement vers un autre invité à contenter, sans le moindre regard pour lui.

Il n'y eut plus aucun échange visuel entre eux pendant la soirée.

Dès que tous les invités furent partis, sous le regard lourd et plein de menaces de son maître, Rémus monta se coucher.

Il prit le temps de se laver, il en avait terriblement besoin pour effacer l'empreinte de ces mains, de ces corps qui le touchaient, l'enlaçaient, le caressaient.

Mais après vingt minutes sous l'eau, Rémus se sentait toujours aussi désespérément sale, il quitta à regret sa baignoire, par peur de faire du bruit alors qu'il lui avait été ordonné de monter dormir, et ce fut nu comme au premier jour que Rémus s'endormit dans son lit, un oreiller trempé de larmes trop salées.

Un bruit le réveilla, regardant vers la fenêtre, il voyait le jour dans l'interstice des volets, la luminosité lui indiquait qu'il devait être vers les environs de onze heures du matin.

Il se retourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit et sursauta en voyant Severus ainsi que son maître, assis, le premier sur le fauteuil, le deuxième sur le coin de son lit, tous deux le regardant sans parler.

Il se redressa aussi vite que son corps endolori lui permit et regarda vers Tomson, incertain et craintif.

Le regard de l'homme se fit aussitôt amusé

-On a peur, le chien ?

Il lança une main rude vers Rémus et attrapa ses cheveux qu'il tira, rapprochant ainsi Rémus de lui, presque contre lui.

Sans le lâcher, provoquant des grimaces de douleur incontrôlées chez Rémus, il lui dit :

-T'es content ? T'as voulu faire le malin hier soir ? Je ne te laisserai jamais plus m'humilier de cette manière, tu m'entends ?

Il le secoua brutalement et quand il s'arrêta, il reprit :

-Mais si je veux pouvoir te punir comme je le souhaite, je dois te laisser entre les mains de Severus. Il va te remettre en état, et ensuite je m'occuperai de ton cas.

Sans plus de paroles, il le relâcha et s'adressa au Serpentard :

-Severus, mon ami, occupes-toi de cette chienne, il lorgna Rémus d'un œil mauvais, tu as une heure.

Et alors que Severus pensait que Tomson allait à nouveau les quitter, qu'ils seraient seul à seul pendant les soins, il eut mauvaise la surprise de voir l'homme se rassoir sur le lit de l'autre côté, certainement pour lui laisser le champ libre pour donner les soins.

Avec un raclement de gorge, Severus se leva et s'approcha de Rémus, qui ne le regardait même pas. Les yeux rivés vers son maître, dans une attitude soumise qui fit battre un peu trop le cœur du Serpentard.

-Rémus, hum, hum, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

-Enfin Severus, de telles politesses sont inutiles avec cette petite pute, s'en mêla Tomson, au grand agacement du potionniste, qui pinçant les lèvres reprit :

-Regarde-moi, Rémus.

Il voulait avoir une voix assurée, sèche, mais ne parvint qu'à donner le change avec une voix trop tremblotante à son goût.

Heureusement pour lui, Rémus lui obéit et doucement tourna la tête en sa direction.

Il attrapa sa tête entre ses deux mains pour analyser la tâche rouge de sang qu'il avait dans son œil droit, qui était entouré d'un violet sombre, résultant du magnifique coup de poing que lui avait décoché l'un des invités hier soir…

Severus appuya légèrement dessus, faisant grimacer Rémus sous le geste, qui n'opéra pourtant aucun mouvement pour se soustraire au contact, les yeux définitivement rivés légèrement à gauche de lui, refusant ainsi que leurs regards se croisent.

-C'est le plus urgent, ça ? demanda Tomson, le sortant de son analyse.

Soufflant alors bruyamment, et avec un aplomb qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable d'avoir, Severus dit en direction du maître de Rémus :

-Edward, s'il te plaît, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient que tu sois là, mais reste silencieux je te prie, j'ai besoin de me concentrer, tu me fais confiance non ? Alors ne te mêle pas de mes soins.

Avec un sourire en coin, l'homme se réinstalla sur le lit, avec un grognement que Severus ne pût interpréter, mais actuellement il n'en avait en fait rien à faire, l'autre lui avait confié une tâche, qu'il le laisse la réaliser en paix !

Se détournant de Rémus, sans plus d'attention pour Tomson, il fouilla dans sa mallette noire, et prit une crème contenue dans un pot en verre.

-Approche-toi Rémus, d'un mouvement de la main, il lui fit comprendre de s'assoir au bord du lit, laissant ainsi pendre ses jambes dans le vide.

Avec des gestes lents et mesurés pour éviter la souffrance, Rémus s'exécuta, évitant toujours le regard du garçon.

Pensant par là esquiver un peu le maître des lieux qui verrait moins ce qu'il fabriquait avec Rémus, Severus soupira discrètement en le voyant changer de place pour venir s'installer dans le fauteuil que lui-même occupait plus tôt, désormais quasiment face à son esclave, caché par Severus devant lui.

-Rémus je vais te mettre cette crème sur ton œil, ça va calmer l'inflammation et …commença-t-il à expliquer au garçon assis devant lui, les yeux baissés, mais une œillade assassine provenant du même garçon le fit s'interrompre.

Apparemment Rémus n'en avait que faire de ses explications.

Décidément aujourd'hui, personne ne serait d'humeur à le laisser bien faire son travail…

Las, il arrêta là son explication, et prenant dans le pot une noisette de pommade, il s'appliqua à l'étaler sur l'œil de Rémus en évitant les paupières.

L'effet fut presque instantané, la pommade chauffa, tirant un hoquet de surprise à Rémus

-Ha je ne te l'ai pas dit, fit Severus en haussant un sourcil narquois.

La présence de Tomson l'empêcha d'ajouter « tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps », et continua :

\- Elle va chauffer pas mal avant d'agir, mais au moins dans une heure maximum le bleu aura disparu.

-Hé bien je dois dire Severus que tu opères des miracles, tes talents de…

Mais l'œillade assassine provint cette fois-ci du potionniste qui en couvrit Tomson qui venait de parler

-Pardon, je me tais, je me tais…Continue, je t'en prie !

Analysant le corps de Rémus, Severus ignora délibérément les manifestations de celui-ci, tâchant de se soustraire à ses mains, particulièrement quand celles-ci frôlèrent les hanches près du pubis, cherchant à savoir si un déplacement de l'os était la cause de la douleur.

-Arrête de bouger, murmura-t-il dangereusement à l'intention de Rémus, il essaya de lui faire comprendre d'un regard qu'il craignait l'attitude de Tomson, mais rien n'y faisait… Rémus s'agitait nerveusement chaque fois qu'il touchait un peu trop près de son intimité.

Heureusement pour lui, Severus bloquait la vue à Tomson, étant entre les deux.

Des sorts furent lancés, des potions données à avaler, des onguents posés… presque une demi-heure passa dans un silence quasi-religieux, uniquement interrompus parfois par des gémissements de douleur émanant de Rémus.

Mais trois coups à la porte de la chambre vinrent interrompre le silence.

-Entre, Twiz, commanda Tomson

Le petit elfe ouvrit la porte et dit à voix basse :

-Pardon Monsieur, mais une lettre vient d'arriver, elle semblait importante, alors Twiz s'est dit qu'il fallait…

La main en l'air de l'homme intima le silence à l'elfe de maison.

-J'arrive, dit-il alors simplement. Severus, je te le laisse, quant à toi, il regarda mortellement Rémus, tiens-toi à carreau, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il partit ensuite de la chambre, Twiz sur ses talons.

L'atmosphère sembla soudain se détendre dans la chambre, au moins pour Severus.

Il reprit ses soins mais remarqua que Rémus évitait toujours autant de croiser son regard.

Appliquant de la crème sur sa jambe droite où un bleu avait élu résidence, il dit doucement :

-Tu me détestes, hein ?

Face au silence qui lui répondit, il continua :

-Tu as toutes les raisons de me détester, je comprends. Je suis désolé, sincèrement de tout ce que je t'inflige, tu ne mérites pas ça…

Mais un mouvement d'épaules caractéristique le sortit de sa tâche, il regarda le visage de Rémus sur lesquelles des larmes silencieuses coulaient.

-Rémus...

-Tais-toi, le ton était glacial, tes excuses sont pires que tout. Tu dis que tu es désolé ? On ne dit pas à quelqu'un qu'on a violé qu'on est désolé, Rogue ! Tu es pitoyable, pathétique, je te déteste, oui je te hais… Parce que si je suis détruit, c'est en partie ta faute !

Plus aucun mot ne sortit ensuite de sa bouche, mais les larmes coulèrent encore un moment.

Il sursautait chaque fois que Severus le touchait, intimement, et pourtant le potionniste n'avait pas le choix, le garçon était déchiré, il devait l'aider à cicatriser, et ses potions cicatrisantes ne seraient pas suffisantes face à l'ampleur de dégâts.

Les larmes augmentèrent, les gesticulations aussi quand Severus appliqua le plus doucement possible une crème de son invention pour soigner l'intimité violée.

Quelques sorts encore, puis d'autres crèmes, et Severus indiqua avoir fini.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il avait respecté le temps défini par Tomson, et plein de culpabilité il quitta la chambre.


	19. Chapter 19 : Choc

_**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de Noir sera l'espoir.**_

_**Je suis sûre que vous me détesterez pour ce chapitre :p**_

_**J'aurais aimé relire autant de reviews qu'au chapitre précédent, mais j'espère que ça sera le cas pour ce chapitre. C'est je crois le plus long chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas couper avant...**_

_**Avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement les aodrables personnes ayant laissé un commentaire pour le chapitre 18**_

_**SuperSuperbus, fairy-piece31 et Croyance Moreau, j'espère retrouver tous les autres lecteurs ayant commenté les précédents chapitres. **_

_**Car je saute sans filet pour ce chapitre, alors j'ai vraiment hâte et besoin d'avoir dessus votre impression.**_

_**En espérant que vous ne finissiez pas comme le titre de ce chapitre, bonne lecture et à tout en bas :)**_

_**Lessa**_

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Choc.**

Depuis la visite de Rogue, les jours s'étaient écoulés dans une étrange monotonie. Les jours passaient, au rythme des soirées organisées, de la souffrance devenue tolérable par moment, grâce aux potions fournies par Rogue qui s'activait toujours à satisfaire Tomson en soignant le jeune loup deux fois par semaine.

Ces moments étaient devenus une véritable épreuve pour Rémus, l'autre lui parlait, s'excusait, mais ne comprenait définitivement pas que tout ça lui passait au-dessus désormais. Rémus n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, sans vie, sans âme, on l'avait privé de tout, on l'avait brisé à un point où à chaque visite, Severus se demandait encore ce qui animait le garçon.

L'espoir n'était certainement pas la bonne réponse

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait tenir ce garçon de seize ans ayant trop vécu ?

Severus savait que s'il voulait agir, il allait devoir se décider, chaque jour Rémus dépérissait, et les soirées où une demi-douzaine d'hommes profitaient de lui n'arrangeaient en rien l'état de son jeune patient, mais il ne pouvait décidément par se résoudre à …, non Severus le savait, ce n'était pas ses affaires, ne pas, enfin ne _plus_ s'impliquer, voilà ce qu'il devait faire !

Les jours passèrent donc identiques à eux-mêmes, Tomson, en dehors des soirées, ne sollicitait que peu Rémus, se contentant de quelques rapports imposés, plus ou moins rapides, plus ou moins violents mais toujours aussi humiliants, il agissait la nuit la plupart du temps.

Les journées, le Gryffondor les passait dans le jardin, n'osant pas s'aventurer dans la piscine, il se sentirait hypocrite de prendre du bon temps dans cet endroit où tant de malheurs lui arrivaient.

Une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux, Tomson le congédiait après chaque déjeuner, s'isolant dans son bureau pendant des heures, avant d'en ressortir pour le dîner où il faisait appeler le garçon par Twiz pour qu'il le rejoigne dans la salle à manger. A partir de ce moment de la journée, le cauchemar recommençait pour Rémus qui devait passer ses soirées, ses nuits avec l'homme, et finissait toujours dans la chambre du maître, où une nuit d'humiliation l'attendait à coup sûr.

Un soir où Rémus, enfin son loup, gronda, plus que d'habitude, peut-être fatigué de la souffrance qu'il ressentait et du désir de plus en plus impétueux de déchiqueter en mille pièces cet homme.

En guise de punition, Rémus passa dix jours entiers dans la pièce noire, enfermé sans la moindre petite étincelle de lumière, n'étant sollicité que pour être battu ou violé, grignotant à l'occasion un bout de pain ou un fruit obtenu après moultes humiliations. Ce cauchemar ne dura que trop longtemps et l'esprit de Rémus vacillait parfois de l'autre côté de la névrose, le garçon convaincu désormais qu'il méritait son sort.

Quand il ressortit de cette salle, porté par Severus qui n'avait pas le choix, Rémus ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il fut soigné pendant un long après-midi par le maître de potion en devenir qui ne cessait de soupirer et de râler dans sa barbe devant tant de monstruosité.

Plus de sortie dans le jardin pour Rémus suite à cela, il devait passer ses après-midis à genoux devant le bureau de son maître, lié par un sort provoquant de dangereux chocs électriques au moindre mouvement. Il avait fait un pas de plus dans cet enfer abyssale.

Rogue n'arrivait quasiment pas à suivre le rythme pour fournir en potions son patient malgré lui. Et demanda, non sans ronds de jambes une augmentation à Tomson pour arriver à garder en vie un minimum l'esclave.

Un soir, installé dans le salon, un verre de whisky à la main, alors que le repas venait de s'achever, dans cette douloureuse routine, Tomson s'adressa à Rémus, assis par terre, comme son maître lui avait appris :

\- Demain, Rémus, il inspira une longue bouffée de son cigare, demain risque d'être une journée très amusante.

Le garçon se figea aux mots de l'homme, encore une soirée de beuverie, où il finirait ensanglanté, humilié, violé par quiconque le voudrait bien… Pfou de toute façon, pourquoi le redoutait-il ? _Habitue-toi le chien, habitue-toi_, se répétait-il inlassablement.

Mais ses pensées s'interrompirent par la voix douloureusement douce de son maître qui après s'être servi à boire reprit :

-Demain après-midi, tu auras une surprise mon ami, bonne, mauvaise, c'est toi qui me le diras ça, moi je pense que je vais bien m'amuser. Et puis, peut-être que je rentabiliserais mon achat, cette bâtisse a besoin de travaux par endroit, mais mon coffre à Gringotts n'est pas extensible, alors peut-être que….

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant envoyant une volute de fumée dans le visage de Rémus dont les yeux le piquèrent sous l'effet de la nicotine, avant de figer sa bouche dans un terrible rictus.

Le sourire de Tomson ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Rémus prit peur, que venait faire l'argent là-dedans ? Il le donnait habituellement gratuitement à ses amis… prévoyait-il de le prostituer, de le donner à quiconque aurait suffisamment d'argent au goût de Tomson pour avoir le droit d'abuser de lui ? Des frissons glacés glissèrent sur ses bras, remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque.

Fermant les yeux comme pour s'échapper de la tourmente dans laquelle il était prisonnier, il entendit à peine Tomson reprendre son monologue qui n'était que divagation et sujet en tout genre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende lui parler d'un jeune Serpentard…

Lorsque son maître lui confirma que Rogue passerait le voir le lendemain en prévision de ce qu'avait prévu Tomson, ses pires craintes se confirmèrent. Il le sût à cet instant, la journée de demain serait un cauchemar particulièrement atroce.

Une partie de lui était terrifiée, l'autre refusait d'y croire, bien qu'il sût qu'il n'avait aucune porte de secours par laquelle s'enfuir, et qu'il devrait bien agir comme le bon esclave qu'il était.

Mais très vite, Tomson changea encore de sujet, et se resservant à boire, il exigea que Rémus s'occupe de lui, il s'approcha donc de lui, insensible à l'acte qui ne lui inspirait plus rien, et tâcha de satisfaire son maître, avant d'être trainé à la chambre pour y finir particulièrement éprouvé.

La violence de son maître semblait ne pas avoir de limites, de frontières.

Alors que son maître dormait depuis vingt minutes, Rémus était couché, dos à lui, les yeux bien ouverts, le corps hurlant de douleur, l'esprit brisé.

Monstre, pute, les mots tournaient dans sa tête, il savait que désormais il ne serait plus rien d'autre que ces deux mots qui le définissaient au-delà même de sa lycanthropie, oh bien sûr des synonymes pouvaient être employés, mais dans le fond, ils renvoyaient bien tous à la même chose…

L'abomination qu'il était.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Rémus resta allongé là, baignant dans son sang, les cuisses poisseuses de sperme, mais il n'avait pas le droit de bouger, son maître n'avait rien dit, rien ordonné, alors Rémus ne pouvait regagner sa chambre.

Peut-être qu'il aurait besoin de lui au petit matin…

Rémus grimaça, il n'avait plus envie qu'on le touche et il vivait dans une crainte perpétuelle.

Plus d'espoir d'être sauvé, plus d'espoir de redevenir celui qui l'était, d'ailleurs quand il y réfléchissait, il ne se souvenait que vaguement de sa vie, d'une vie sans souffrance, sans viol, sans humiliation.

C'était peut-être ça le plus terrible, comme si son esprit s'était conditionné à sa vie d'esclave.

A dix heures le lendemain matin, son maître s'éveilla, et peu gêné par l'état de salissure de son esclave, il s'employa à commencer sa journée en abusant du jeune garçon aussi vivace qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Il quitta ensuite le lit, non sans aboyer quelques ordres à la masse informe qui était encore dans son lit, étendue sur le ventre.

Quand la porte claqua, quelques larmes quittèrent les yeux de Rémus, partant se perdre dans le coussin sur lequel la tête de Rémus reposait maintenant.

Il finit toutefois par se lever, désireux d'obéir à l'homme et regagnant la salle de bain de sa propre chambre, se lava, se rasa et ne revêtit qu'un boxer noir, comme exigé.

Rogue allait arriver dans une demi-heure, le temps de descendre et d'avaler quelque chose en bas dans la salle à manger en guise de petit-déjeuner, et le Serpentard sonna à la porte.

**P.O.V Remus**

Je suis toujours assis à la table, un verre de lait vide dans la main, et quand je vois Twiz instantanément quitter la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon accroché à la taille, pour se précipiter vers la grande porte d'entrée, je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper.

Je sais qui est derrière cette porte.

Je vois alors Tomson se positionner dans l'encadrement de la porte entre la salle à manger et l'entrée, posant un avant-bras sur le mur pour s'appuyer dessus, et m'aboyer de sa voix toujours aussi douce et mélodieuse :

-Tu montes à ta chambre le chien, et comme d'habitude, tu obéis à Severus !

Sur cela il part. Le verre de lait toujours enfermé dans ma main sur lequel je me suis contracté inconsciemment, et je le pose en le faisant claquer contre le bois de la table.

Depuis l'entrée, Rogue m'observe, à la dérobée, je me lève, non sans douleur, surtout au niveau de mon intimité trop maltraitée par mon maître, je retiens un soupir et passe devant Rogue, que je salue, d'une voix éraillée, fatiguée, mais respectueuse, soumise.

Il me répond de façon qu'il doit penser chaleureuse certainement, moi je n'en ai juste rien à foutre.

Je sais qu'il ne m'aidera pas, qu'il obéit juste aveuglément, s'il voulait m'aider, il l'aurait fait, mais je suis toujours enfermé dans cette maison, avec ce malade qui me sert de maître. Et Rogue n'y changera rien.

J'emprunte l'escalier et sent les mouvements de cape de Rogue juste derrière moi.

Il parle en chemin avec Tomson qui semble avoir emprunté aussi l'escalier et bifurque à cet étage pour aller vers son bureau.

Ils se saluent brièvement et maintenant seuls nos pas rompent le silence nous accompagnant jusqu'à notre destination.

Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, et j'entre dans ma chambre, suivi à deux pas derrière de moi par Severus.

Je m'installe sur le lit, croisant les jambes devant moi, les bras croisées sur ma poitrine, tandis que je sens son regard lourd peser sur moi.

Rogue déballe vite fait ses affaires, j'entends le cliquetis des fioles qu'on manipule, et le vois se retourner vers moi en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Je frissonne de peur, je sais qu'il l'a vu, je sais qu'il s'en fout, je sais que je m'en fous qu'il l'ait vu.

Une question me brûle les lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'articuler :

-Sais tu ce qu'il a prévu aujourd'hui, le fameux rendez-vous pour lequel tu dois me préparer ?

Un léger hochement de tête négatif me répond.

Mes épaules, de déception, s'affaissent, mais une petite victoire se célèbre dans ma tête, _alors comme ça on n'est pas encore assez dans les petits papiers de mon maître pour que celui-ci se confie à toi ?_

Je pense fort, mais ne dis rien, ne suis pas encore assez atteint psychologiquement pour aller au-devant des coups.

Car à coup sûr, ma pique précéderait à coup sûr coups et humiliations, et puis je suis fatigué, alors je préfère me taire. De toute façon, me rebeller n'a plus d'intérêt.

Il me tend, en silence toujours, une première fiole, que j'avale sans broncher, puis une deuxième, même attitude.

Je sens son regard qui ne me quitte pas, qui m'analyse, je déteste ça, mais au moins il se tait.

La brûlure de mes blessures intimes tendent aussitôt à s'apaiser, même si elles sont encore quelque peu présentes.

Il observe mes réactions, doit savoir le soulagement qu'il m'apporte, ça me dégoûte, de devoir compter sur son aide…

Il me demande ensuite de m'allonger, et précise, certainement en ayant analysé l'émotion de mon regard :

-Je veux juste te soigner, Rémus.

Je retiens un gémissement, de toute façon je ne le crois pas, et puis il fait ce qu'il veut, il a tous les droits, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me choque le plus dans ses mots.

C'est le nom qu'il a utilisé.

Que je hais quand il m'appelle par ce qui était mon prénom, je suis le chien, le monstre, la pute, mais qui a vu Rémus ces derniers temps ? Personne. Pas même moi. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est mort…

Il passe sa baguette sur moi, je crains ce bout de bois depuis que privé du mien, ceux des autres n'ont engendré pour moi que de la souffrance.

Et pendant qu'il soigne ce corps qui ne m'appartient plus, il parle.

Il commence par m'expliquer ce qu'il fait.

Je m'en fous.

Puis s'en suit ses sempiternelles excuses, pourquoi faire ? Rien.

Je suis à ma place, le monstre est traité comme il se doit de l'être.

Je ne lui dis pas, je sais qu'il me contredirait, me sermonnerait. Peut-être même qu'il me parlerait de ceux qui avaient vu avec folie cette soi-disant humanité en moi.

Non je suis à ma place, une pute devant être baisée, un monstre devant être maltraité.

Sinon pourquoi tout cela m'arriverait-il ? Cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Si je ne mérite pas ce qu'il m'arrive, ceux qui se disaient mes amis m'auraient sorti de là, Rogue m'aurait aidé…

Mais je suis encore là. J'ai mal partout. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus, et le peu d'esprit qu'il me reste ne sert qu'à donner raison à mon maître.

Je m'en suis voulu au début d'avoir toutes ces pensées me concernant, je suis sûr que les gens qui faisaient parti du groupe des Maraudeurs m'en voudraient d'avoir abandonné tout espoir, mais dans cet univers, qui n'y aurait pas renoncé ?

Le peu de fois où j'ai obéi, me suis conduit comme mon maître voulait que je me conduise j'en ai tiré du positif, il se montrait plus doux, je dirai même clément, agréable ? Je crois que tu deviens fou, pauvre bête…

-..MUS !

Je redresse soudain la tête et vois Rogue un air agacé sur le visage qui me regarde attendant apparemment que je lui dise quelque chose.

-Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, me dit-il

A son ton, je me tends, un coup va arriver, il est fâché, je l'ai fâché, et j'implore rapidement :

-Pardon, Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas entendu, pardon, s'il vous plaît Monsieur, pardon.

Pathétique ?

Non désespéré. Je ne veux plus endurer de coups, au moins l'espace de quelques heures peut-on me le reprocher ? Seul un fou lutterait, suis-je fou ? Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je ne suis plus digne d'humanité.

Mais ses traits s'apaisent, il semble étonné de ma réaction.

-Je ne vais pas te blesser, dit-il à voix basse, je ne suis pas là pour ça, tu le sais bien Rémus…

-Il n'y a plus grand-chose dont j'ai la certitude.

Je murmure en réponse à ses mots, et le regrette aussitôt car je vois les lèvres de l'homme se pincer, signe de son énervement.

-Je te demandais ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui, pour que tu me poses la question, reprend-il toutefois ignorant ma réponse, la patience semblant l'avoir regagné.

-Mon maître m'a dit qu'il y avait un évènement aujourd'hui, que j'allais lui rapporter de l'argent…

Après tout je ne fais que dire la vérité, j'espère que ça personne ne pourra me le reprocher.

Et je constate que Rogue est tout aussi perdu que moi, si j'en juge au froncement de sourcils qui vient marquer ses traits à ma réponse.

-J'ai essayé de t'aider, murmure-t-il si bas que j'ai vraiment du mal à l'entendre, j'ai essayé Rémus, je crois que ça n'a pas marché, je suis désolé.

Et il arrête de me parler, prononce maintenant à nouveau des sortilèges, remuant son poignet dans lequel il tient sa baguette.

Une douce chaleur s'empare de moi, et je me laisse aller au sommeil, épuisé de ne pas avoir dormi cette nuit, le contact de mon maître contre ma peau nue me brûlant, m'empêchant de trouver le repos, comme chaque nuit.

Mais mon corps douloureux s'apaise, entraînant malgré moi mon esprit dans cette détente, et je m'assoupis, peu préoccupé des problèmes que je risque si cela déplaît au potionniste, je suis soudain trop épuisé pour réfléchir…

Quand je me réveille, je constate aussitôt que je suis seul dans la pièce, mon corps ne me fait plus mal, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est plus de quatorze heures.

Je me redresse vif comme l'éclair, mon maître m'a dit d'être prêt pour seize heures trente.

Mais où est donc Rogue ? Est-il pas fâché que je me sois endormi ? A-t-il prévenu mon maître de mon attitude ? Je frisonne… Quelle va être ma punition pour cet affront ?

Je me lève, m'inspecte rapidement, décidément ce Rogue est un bon potionniste, et ces sorts sont efficaces, je suis bien obligé de le reconnaître.

Même là où j'aimerais qu'il m'aide, Rogue n'y réussit pas, j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps de lui demander de m'accorder le droit de mourir, mais il ne m'écoute pas, préférant sans doute me voir souffrir et vivre cet enfer…

Ils disent tous que je mérite ce qui m'arrive, et je le crois, peut-être plus qu'un peu.

Arrête de réfléchir.

Mon maître m'a ordonné d'être prêt pour seize heure trente…

Et il me veut parfait.

Je dois me laver, me raser de près et m'habiller avec une tenue qu'il m'a décrite intégralement.

Je me lève donc et me dirige vers ma commode, où Twiz a rangé mes habits.

J'en sors une chemise grise à manche courte, un short noir, peut-être trop court, je ne crois pas que je l'aurais sélectionné de moi-même si j'avais eu le choix, et un boxer, le bleu marine, celui qui me sert un peu moulant mon cul parfaitement, comme le dit si souvent mon maître…

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains, et m'active.

A seize heure vingt-cinq, je quitte ma chambre, et me dirige vers le salon, où je m'assois, suivant scrupuleusement les consignes données.

J'entends mon maître arriver mais il ne dirige pas mon regard vers moi qui garde ma tête baissée vers le tapis du salon, on commence à bien se connaître lui et moi …

Arrête de réfléchir.

Mais je n'y arrive pas, qu'a prévu mon maître ? Vais-je souffrir ? Assurément, il ne peut en être autrement, qu'est ce que son esprit tordu et vicieux a pu organiser ?

Je sens qu'il me regarde, me jauge. Je sens son sourire narquois glisser sur moi.

Et soudain, un coup de pied dans ma figure vient faire craquer ce nez qui n'est déjà que saignements.

-Voilà, me dit-il, là tu es parfait, pour le recevoir.

Sans tenir compte des paroles de mon maître qui ne font pas sens dans ma tête, j'essuie d'un revers de bras le sang qui coule, venant tâcher mon avant-bras de ce liquide qui je n'en doute pas ne sera pas assez en quantité dans mon corps pour assurer le rendez-vous de mon maître.

Qu'ils me tuent, qu'on en finisse…

Arrête de réfléchir.

Seize-heure trente tapantes, j'entends dehors le bruit de quelqu'un qui transplane, et trois coups secs sont portés contre le bois de la grande porte.

Twiz ne se précipite pas, d'ailleurs où est l'elfe, pourquoi Twiz ne va-t-il pas ouvrir ?

Les pas de Tomson l'éloignent de moi, c'est lui qui va directement recevoir, c'est quelque peu étrange, mais moi je reste là, immobile malgré le sang que je sens goutter désagréablement sur ma chemise gris clair, qui ne sera surement bientôt plus que vermeil… combien de coups vais-je mériter pour avoir sali mes habits ?

La porte pousse son grincement caractéristique, signe qu'elle a été ouverte, et j'entends mon maître saluer sèchement le ou les invités.

Etrange encore, il est bien plus chaleureux habituellement…

Arrête de réfléchir.

J'entends une voix répondre et me fige.

La voix !

Cette voix… que je ne connais que trop bien, reconnaissable entre mille…

Cette voix c'est celle de…Oui c'est bien lui, je reconnais aussi sa façon de marcher.

Mais quelle est cette sensation en moi, de l'espoir ?

Je ne saurai plus reconnaître cela, alors peut-être que ça en est…

Je me permets un regard vers l'entrée et vois le garçon, les traits tirés, l'air résigné, être accompagné par mon maître jusque dans le salon où je me trouve.

Nos regards s'échangent un bref instant.

Que disent ces yeux ? Pourquoi cette froideur dans ces prunelles ?

Un frisson m'envahit.

Espoir, peur, incompréhension.

Arrête de réfléchir.

Il s'installe face à moi, dans un des fauteuils confortables dont est doté le salon. Il croise délicatement ses mains sur sa chemise noire, et ses jambes sont étendues devant lui, un tic peut-être nerveux secoue à intervalle régulier sa cheville droite.

-Bien, dit mon maître en prenant place sur le canapé devant lequel je suis installé en tailleur, les présentations ne sont pas de mise, pas vrai ? Hé bien, le monstre tu ne dis rien ? Pas même bonjour ? Bon sang je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi… Allez fais preuve de politesse, et salue notre invité comme il se doit. C'est un sang-pur, pas comme toi la vermine que tu es !

Il me pousse du bout de son pied, plutôt brutalement.

Alors doucement je lève les yeux vers son invité. Et du bout des lèvres, je murmure :

-Bonjour Sirius.

* * *

_**Vous êtes là? Personne en PLS? Il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour avoir la suite, ça va aller? **_

_**Bon, voilà pour ce très dur chapitre et sa fin sadique.**_

_**Il a été complexe pour moi à écrire, car difficile psychologiquement parlant, qu'en avez-vous pensez? Rien qu'un petit mot pour me dire, car je crois que c'est vraiment le chapitre sur lequel j'ai besoin de votre soutien. **_

_**J'attends de vous lire :) J'aimerais vraiment que vous tous fassiez ça pour moi :)**_

_**Amitiés et merci de lire et de suivre ma fic toujours aussi nombreux**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**LessaWatberg**_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Intolérable cruauté

_**Hello tout le monde ! :) **_

_**Voici le chapitre suivant !**_

_**Il est particulièrement long, pour me faire pardonner de la fin sadique du chapitre 19. Bien que je ne sois pas sûre que cette fin-ci vous enchante plus :p**_

_**J'attends pour cela de vous lire. Et sachez que si mes chapitres sont plus longs, postés régulièrement c'est uniquement grâce à vous mes très chers lecteurs qui prenez la peine de m'écrire un petit, moyen, long commentaire. Ça me motive à respecter mes délais et vous offrir le meilleur de moi-même, alors je vous invite à continuer ainsi car c'est profitable à vous comme à moi :)**_

_**La liste de remerciement aux revieweurs est longue cette fois et j'en suis ravie :) continuez comme ça vous êtes au top du top ! Merci alors mille fois à :**_

_**fairy-piece31 :)**_

_**Anaelleb :)**_

_**cmoa :)**_

_**SuperSuperbus :)**_

_**Lilie 58 :) **_

_**J'espère vous relire pour ce nouveau chapitre, vous ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs qui lisent sans laisser de review, ( allez-y n'hésitez pas, je ne mange pas :p )**_

_**A tout en bas :-)**_

_**LessaWatberg**_

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :Intolérable cruauté.**

Sirius s'agitait, croisa puis décroisa ses mains pour finalement agripper les accoudoirs du fauteuil alors que Tomson venait de frapper d'un coup de pied Rémus dans le dos, le faisant légèrement basculer en avant et grimacer de douleur.

-Que t'ai-je déjà dit ? Sale bête ! Incapable ! Stupide chien ! Cet homme devant toi est un sang-pur.

Il attrapa le garçon par les cheveux, le traînant jusqu'aux pieds de Sirius qui malgré sa surprise resta de marbre, un air indifférent peignant les traits de son visage.

-Salue-le avec le respect qu'il mérite ! continua à aboyer son maître sur lui.

Rémus comprit alors ce qu'il se jouait ici : la démonstration de force entre sang-purs. Tomson voulait impressionner son hôte et lui n'avait pas le choix que d'obéir.… Alors il courba légèrement le dos, et resalua de la façon qu'on attendait de lui celui qui jusqu'il y a peu était simplement Patmol.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Black.

La voix était chancelante, brisée. Qu'importe les sentiments de Sirius à son égard, il ne pouvait que le remarquer. Le garçon n'était plus que l'ombre, un pâle reflet de ce qui avait été un jour Rémus Lupin.

-Hum, voilà qui est mieux, le chien ! grogna son maître satisfait.

Tomson bouscula pour la forme le garçon et lui ordonna de retourner à sa place, ce que fit Rémus dans une démarche lente, alourdi de honte.

Il sentait bien que le membre des Maraudeurs le regardait, mais il ne lui répondit pas la salutation.

-Regarde Rémus, comme je suis gentil avec toi, un peu de compagnie pour la bête que tu es, reprit Tomson, ça te fait plaisir de voir ton meilleur ami ?

Face au silence du garçon, et désirant jouer un peu avec ses nerfs, il continua :

-Tu meurs d'envie, je suis sûr de le regarder, alors vas-y _fais toi plaisir_, surarticula Tomson à l'intention de Rémus qui, le visage tourné vers son maître, gardait les yeux obstinément rivés vers le tapis dans une attitude soumise.

Voyant que son esclave ne lui obéissait pas, Tomson lui décocha un coup de poing venant fendre la lèvre de Rémus dont le saignement se vit à peine à cause de son nez cassé ayant déjà tâché de rouge le bas de son visage.

Il s'approcha ensuite de lui et le saisissant par les cheveux, le fit se redresser et murmura à son oreille :

-Regarde-le Rémus, tu ne veux pas passer pour un esclave mal éduqué n'est-ce pas ? Obéis sale bête, ou je vais te le faire regretter.

Alors, puisant dans le peu de courage qui lui restait, Rémus se tourna vers Sirius et participa malgré lui au jeu pervers auquel s'amusait son maître.

Il tourna doucement la tête et plus assuré cette fois-ci regarda le visage de son meilleur ami. Ce fut un choc de se heurter à ces traits si familiers et il lui fût difficile de ne pas éclater en sanglots et le supplier de le sortir d'ici, tout de suite.

Au lieu de ça, il se projetait à travers ces prunelles marrons qui ne le regardaient lui-même qu'avec une indifférence particulièrement douloureuse pour Rémus qui n'y lisant rien d'autre que cela, baissa rapidement les yeux, incapable de soutenir cet échange.

Affichant un sourire sadique victorieux, Tomson le laissa tranquille et appela l'elfe de maison qui apparut dans un POP sonore.

Rémus resta là, planté à genoux à quelques pas de son ami si froid. Ça faisait mal, plus mal encore qu'être torturé, violé par son maître. Parce que c'était lui, Sirius.

-Twiz, le service, sers donc à Monsieur Black et moi-même un rafraîchissement.

-Tout de suite Maître.

En un claquement de doigt, un service à thé et des petits gâteaux apparurent sur la table basse en marbre, celle-là même sur laquelle Rémus avait été battu et violé tant de fois.

Il n'arrivait plus à regarder aucun des éléments du salon sans avoir au moins un mauvais souvenir lui revenant en mémoire. Comme ce vase, aux motifs chinois, qu'ils avaient dû réparer d'un coup de baguette après l'avoir explosé contre sa tempe. Après cela, le vase, lui, paraissait neuf. Mais pouvait-on en dire autant de lui ?

-Bien, Monsieur Black, reprit Tomson lorsque tous deux eurent dans les mains une tasse de thé glacé pour s'accorder avec les températures brûlantes de l'été, bien que j'avoue prendre un plaisir non dissimulé à m'amuser avec ce chien du fait de votre présence, je crois que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie que vous me faites là. Vous êtes bel et bien ici aujourd'hui parce que vous auriez une proposition à me faire ? Vous avez abordé le fait de vouloir racheter cette chose dans vos lettres ?

Il désigna vaguement de la main le jeune garçon à genoux entre eux, les épaules voûtées, le regard baissé.

« Vos lettres » ? Rémus avait-il bien entendu ? Depuis combien de temps le Maraudeur conversait avec son maître ? Il savait donc où il était, pourquoi ne pas être venu alors le chercher, le sortir de cet enfer ? James savait-il lui aussi ?

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils le reniaient, et le pire dans tout ça… c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Il mourrait d'envie de regarder à nouveau vers l'invité de son maître pour observer ses réactions, mais il savait aussi que celui-ci ne le tolérerait pas, il devait donc se contenter de garder les yeux obstinément fixés sur le tapis, attendant que d'autres traitent de sa vie, de son destin.

Et bien qu'il sût maintenant que les Maraudeurs l'avaient laissé à son sort, il avait hâte d'entendre la voix douce, chaude de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Rien que l'entendre lui ferait du bien, il le savait. Sirius avait toujours eu ce timbre de voix si unique, si apaisant à ses oreilles. Il l'entendait le rassurer au petit matin après la pleine lune, quand le loup et sa folie lui relaissaient la place et que la transformation faisait mal, accroupi au-dessus de lui, Sirius lui parlait, encore et encore.

Un espoir de sortir des griffes de ce maître sadique semblait lui être offert. Et comme s'il avait oublié comment faire, Rémus essaya d'espérer, d'y croire.

Il remarqua, au bruit, que Sirius avait préféré profiter de sa boisson, avant de répondre à son hôte.

S'il était lui, il ne jouerait pas à tester la patience de l'homme.

Mais Sirius semblait de cette humeur, et ce n'est qu'après avoir avalé un petit gâteau qu'enfin il parla d'une voix que Rémus ne lui connaissait pas et qui le figea :

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne prends plus de plaisir à jouer l'ami de cette chose…

La voix était froide, sèche, avec des reflets cruels.

Un seau d'eau glacé se déversa sur Rémus au rythme des paroles du garçon assis en face de lui qui continuait son monologue.

Aux mots, il eut envie de disparaître de ne devenir plus qu'un tas de cendres n'ayant jamais vécu, jamais souffert. Il avait eu envie de l'entendre, maintenant il voulait juste qu'il se taise… mais l'autre ne se taisait pas, et parlait en écorchant chaque fois plus le cœur du garçon à genou.

-Je le faisais bien pour James, même si au début il avait juste comme projet tout comme moi de se jouer de lui, mais il est sentimental, et cet idiot s'y est attaché. Mais dès que j'ai su qu'il avait été vendu, je lui ai fait ouvrir les yeux. On ne pouvait définitivement plus être l'ami d'un monstre. Alors l'excitation de le briser est revenu comme à l'aube de notre projet, quand nous n'étions que des gosses, et on s'est dit qu'il pourrait être amusant de l'avoir à notre service, cela nous rendrait la tâche beaucoup plus facile, de briser cette monstruosité. Mais je dois malheureusement avouer que vous nous avez quelque peu devancé là-dessus, finit de dire Sirius en levant un sourcil caractéristique vers Tomson dont les yeux brillaient sous la flatterie.

Des larmes embuaient le regard de Rémus qui s'efforçait de ne pas les laisser couler.

Il avait définitivement touché le fond.

Le réel, c'est quand on se cogne, et bien Rémus ne s'était pas simplement cogné, il s'était fracassé contre cette réalité qui le heurtait de plein fouet, et ça faisait mal, un mal de chien.

Il réalisait doucement les choses… même ses « amis » n'en avaient jamais été.

Insensible à la discussion entre son maître et Monsieur Black, il se perdit dans ses pensées essayant de les organiser, de les comprendre, de les confronter à ces informations nouvelles.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était même Sirius qui était venu lui parler le premier à Poudlard.

Et ils étaient devenus Animagus, pour lui, et il revoyait toutes ces discussions où lui-même se diminuait, se réduisant à cette lycanthropie, et la réaction chaque fois plus violente de ses amis refusant qu'il ne se perçoive qu'à travers ce filtre…

Mais il y avait aussi eu le regard de Sirius au moment où il était entré chez Tomson et ses mots si durs. S'il tâchait d'endormir son maître, pourquoi l'avait-il regardé si froidement ?

Il ne savait quoi penser de cette attitude, mais l'once d'étincelle qui avait jailli en voyant apparaître son ami s'était éteinte, définitivement. Rémus Lupin avait maintenant disparu. Quand l'espoir vous quitte, la vie s'efface. Et Rémus espérait maintenant mourir, rapidement.

Il en était sûr, si Monsieur Black n'était pas venu pour l'aider, nul doute qu'il allait souffrir, et de sa main. Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Tu entends ça, le monstre ? Ces garçons se sont bien joués de toi, hein ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette petite tête décérébrée… pendant que tu réalises les mots de l'homme en face de toi !

Tomson avait grogné ça tout en bousculant Rémus qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer combien il était dévasté. Un dernier coup de pied amena Rémus au sol et il y resta sous l'ordre de son maître, et celui-ci reprit la parole en direction de Sirius :

-Si accord il y a entre nous, il parlait d'un ton bourru, je dois avouer qu'effectivement je vous aurai facilité la tâche, ce chien n'est plus qu'une chose bonne à obéir et à sucer, ce qu'il fait merveilleusement bien, précisa-t-il d'un air entendu à Sirius qui acquiesça doucement, semblant apprécier ce qu'il entendait.

La tête plaquée contre le tapis, Rémus ne le voyait pas, mais il entendit bien son ton quand il répondit de son ton toujours aussi dur :

-C'est bon à savoir ça, je suis sûr que mes amis seront ravis de tester ses talents, et moi aussi. Il nous a déjà assez coûté, c'est bien le minimum qu'il puisse faire pour se rattraper.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, Rémus se sentit plus seul que jamais, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant ? Que ne donnerait-il pas pour que l'accord ne se fasse pas ? Pour qu'il reste prisonnier du monstre qui était son actuel maître, qu'il crève sous le doloris.

Tout plutôt que d'appartenir à des hommes en qui il avait toute confiance, des hommes qu'il appelait « ses frères ».

Les mots de Sirius tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, l'emmenant au plus profond du désespoir. Celui qui vous avale comme un trou noir d'où on ne ressort pas. Et soudain s'en fût trop pour lui, les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Rémus se trouvait allongé à même le sol entre deux maîtres, pleurant silencieusement, désespéré au point qu'il eût soudain de terribles mais impossibles espoirs surgir en lui, il imaginait soudainement voir débarquer Rogue, il désarmerait les deux hommes et l'emmènerait loin, très loin d'ici. Il se voyait s'effondrer sur le sol, mort subitement. Il rêvait de se réveiller dans son lit, émergeant d'un terrible cauchemar dont bientôt il rirait avec ses amis de toujours devant les bêtises de son esprit.

Un éclat de rire provenant de Tomson le fit revenir dans cette glaçante réalité et se figer, il était certain que ses larmes allaient provoquer la colère de son maître.

-On pleure le monstre ? On prend conscience de ce qu'on est ? Une bête ? Bonne à baiser ? Par ce que tu croyais être tes meilleurs amis ?

Les pleurs, malgré lui, redoublèrent.

Il entendit, noyé dans ses larmes, son maître se lever.

Les coups de pieds vinrent lui rappeler qu'au-delà du désespoir, il était aussi doté d'un corps qui devint de plus en plus douloureux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui pour tenter d'extraire une partie de son corps à la rage de son maître, sans véritable succès. Il l'entendait rire pendant qu'il le frappait, et ses larmes elles coulaient sur le tapis, se mêlant à son sang pour marquer de nouveaux dégradés les nuances d'un tapis déjà bien abîmé.

Finalement, de désespoir, il se risqua à jeter un regard vers Sirius pour l'appeler au secours. Dans ses yeux ne se lisaient que douleur et peur. Mais il réalisa bien vite en cherchant le regard de son meilleur…, non de Monsieur Black, que celui-ci ne le regardait même pas, il semblait s'être perdu dans l'analyse de la décoration de la pièce, indifférent au lynchage qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui.

Alors Rémus rebaissa les yeux et endura son calvaire, priant pour que ça s'arrête vite.

Las ou fatigué de frapper, Tomson s'arrêta quelques longues minutes après, laissant Rémus le souffle coupé, saignant du nez, de la tempe, des deux lèvres, et une côte certainement cassée le lançant dangereusement tandis que sa tête était lourde. Etourdi il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, prenant de petites inspirations pour échapper à la douleur de tout son corps, en particulier de sa poitrine devenue brûlante de douleur.

Il priait pour que le loup reste toujours aussi silencieux, il ne voulait pas subir plus, pas devant Monsieur Black, il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir, leur donner l'occasion de le punir encore plus.

Alors que Rémus était toujours allongé à moitié replié sur lui-même contre le tapis du salon, il entendit celui qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami parler.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous bêtement ainsi Monsieur Tomson ? demanda d'un ton hargneux Sirius.

Rémus, bien que blessé des mots qu'il venait d'entendre le concernant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, il n'oserait jamais, lui, parler ainsi à son maître, et il admirait le courage de ce sang-pur, capable de s'adresser ainsi à l'homme.

-J'ai vraiment cru, Tomson répondit sans se départir de son sourire, que vous auriez souhaité le sauver, la première lettre que j'ai reçue de vous m'a drôlement étonné, j'ai vu là une habile tentative de manipulation. Quand j'ai reçu votre courrier, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que vous veniez sauver cette demoiselle en détresse.

Sirius laissa échapper un bruit désapprobateur en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Relevant la tête, Rémus lui trouva un air furieux, et s'empressa de baisser son regard avant de risquer de subir son courroux.

-Le sauver ? Ça ? il désigna nonchalamment du bout du doigt Rémus, vous semblez ignorer à qui vous parler, Monsieur Tomson, un Black ne sauvera jamais de la vermine. N'êtes-vous pas de sang assez pur pour connaître la noble et très ancienne maison des Black ?

Le ton était froid, perçant. Et un rictus apparût sur le visage de Tomson.

La cruauté de la famille Black n'était plus à faire. Et il n'était pas fou au point de risquer de se les mettre à dos. Les sévices qu'il faisait subir à son esclave seraient guimauves à côté de ce qu'Orion Black pourrait lui faire s'il avait vent des doutes qu'il avait eu concernant son fils.

-Non, enfin Monsieur Black, c'est juste que, commença-t-il d'un ton mielleux, mais fût coupé par Sirius qui lui redemanda du thé, indifférent à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

-Quel serait votre prix ? demanda-t-il tout de go après une gorgée de thé avalée.

-Oh, mais peut-être voudriez-vous tester la marchandise avant de négocier ? Il réagit très bien au Doloris, vous voulez voir ? répondit d'un ton révérencieux Tomson, éludant par là-même la question de son invité.

Sans attendre la réponse, Tomson s'empressa de dégainer sa baguette et de lancer l'impardonnable à Rémus qui fut soudain hurlant et agonisant, le visage près des pieds de Sirius.

-Assez ! cria-t-il aussitôt en se levant, les yeux jetant des éclairs.

Tomson mit fin immédiatement au sort, et le regarda interrogatif.

-Si je dois l'acheter, ne me l'abîmez pas plus que vous ne l'ayez déjà fait ! menaça Sirius sans se rassoir

-Enfin Monsieur Black, soyez raisonnable, on n'achète pas un esclave sans savoir ce qu'il vaut !

-Je vois ce qu'il vaut, quasiment plus rien, vous ne m'avez rien laissé pour jouer, il n'a plus que la peau sur les os, et il est scarifié de toute part. Vous l'avez peut-être eu pour une poignée de figue, mais en prendre soin un minimum pour faire durer cette chose qui ne mérite pas de vivre est un minimum. Comment le rentabiliser, sinon sur la durée ? demanda Sirius de son ton traînant qui ne lui allait vraiment pas. Trop froid, trop dur, trop tout sauf son meilleur ami, songea Rémus.

Rémus, toujours à plat ventre, le visage touchant presque les chaussures vernies de son ami resta là, des larmes sur ses joues allant s'échouer sur ce tapis qui l'avait accueilli déjà tant de fois…

Seul ami en ce monde, pensa-t-il. Voilà qu'il n'était définitivement plus rien pour personne. Et cela lui crevait le cœur.

-Je vois, reprit Tomson, peut-être que vous souhaitez le tester, autrement ?

Il leva un sourcil significatif et s'approcha de Rémus à qui il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Dès qu'il se fût redressé, le jeune garçon se releva avec difficulté, la respiration sifflante.

Et alors que Sirius questionnait Tomson sur ce qu'il avait ordonné à l'esclave, il sentit Rémus s'accrocher à ses hanches, se soutenant à lui d'une main tout en cherchant de l'autre à défaire son pantalon.

-Assez, s'emporta-t-il aux gestes de l'esclave.

Il recula vivement, et s'adressa à Tomson :

-Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez ! Je vous ai posé une question, je vous prie d'y répondre, le prix de l'esclave ?

-Je pensais simplement vous faire plaisir, vous laissez tâter la marchandise et savoir ce qu'elle vaut avant de vous risquer à gaspiller vos gallions

Sirius contourna Rémus, à genoux à trois pas de lui s'approcha de Tomson en sifflant :

-J'aurais tout le loisir de profiter de sa bouche lorsque vous m'aurez dit votre prix et que je pourrais quitter enfin votre trou à rat que vous appelez demeure !

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Tomson qui murmura en retour

-Je n'ai jamais vu un sang-pur refuser de profiter d'un esclave, Monsieur Black, jamais, dit-il pensivement. J'ai beau vouloir croire à votre discours, je ne peux pas quelque part m'empêcher de croire que vous êtes encore attaché à ce chien !

-Faites attention, faites très attention, répondit Sirius sans se départir de sa colère, vous allez au-devant de gros ennuis, je veux votre esclave et croyez-moi, le traitement que je lui réserve lui fera vite penser qu'il était en colonie de vacances chez vous, peut-être même que d'ici une semaine il me suppliera de le ramener à vous ! Mais si vous ne voulez pas vous coller ma famille à dos, je serai vous je modèrerai mes propos et mes dangereuses suppositions.

Rémus, qui n'avait pas manqué un seul des mots échangés entre les deux hommes paniquait. Il avait surtout entendu Sirius, qui certes avait arrêté le Doloris de son maître et avait refusé qu'il s'occupe de lui, mais il avait surtout entendu que c'était pour mieux se rattraper plus tard. Un frisson glacé courrait le long de son échine et il priait un Dieu auquel jusqu'ici il ne croyait pas.

Comme s'il jouait à une partie de poker, Tomson lança :

-Bien, puisque vous semblez résigné à l'acheter, j'en profiterai bien encore un peu, moi ! Je suis encore son maître après tout, clebs ! cria-t-il soudain à l'intention de Rémus qui comprit aussitôt.

Tout en chancelant, il rejoint le fauteuil où son maître était assis et sans pouvoir connaître la réaction de Sirius, travailla à satisfaire les idées lubriques de Tomson.

Il pleurait tout en s'étouffant avec ce sexe trop dur, trop long. Il n'en pouvait plus, incapable de réaliser que cette scène se déroulait à peine deux mois après les cours, le lac de Poudlard, la bibliothèque… tant de souvenirs qui s'estompaient déjà, comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais rapidement le goût salé, acre emplit sa bouche et son maître le repoussa rapidement d'un coup de pied. Il tomba en arrière, la bouche encore pleine de ce sperme qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler et l'espace d'un court instant ses Sirius rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius. Il eut soudain si honte de lui qu'il souhaita mourir sur le champ.

La voix de Tomson emplit soudain le salon :

-Deux cents mille gallions, maintenant, voilà mon prix pour cette pute.

Sirius le regarda un long moment, partit se rassoir, et posant son menton sur ses mains pour le soutenir, il répondit les yeux dans les yeux avec Tomson :

-Vendu !

-Mais avant cela, je veux une preuve, argua Tomson, je suis même prêt à baisser ce prix si vous m'apportez la preuve que vous désirez effectivement la peau de cet esclave.

-Rien de ce que je pourrai lui faire ne serait suffisant à vos yeux, répondit Sirius d'un ton magistralement traînant témoignant de son ennui.

-Un Doloris, je veux un simple Doloris sur lui, et mon prix passe à cent cinquante milles gallions.

Sirius rit d'un rire sans joie avant de répondre doucereusement :

-Prétendriez-vous que l'argent peut causer un problème à ma famille ? Je peux vous le racheter le double si je le voulais, et au vu de l'état de cette bicoque il semble que vous en ayez besoin, cessez donc de nous faire perdre à tous les deux notre temps…

-L'argent n'est pas un problème, je veux être certain que cette chose soit traitée comme elle le mérite

-Elle le sera, à nouveau Sirius haussait le ton, mais vos articles pour le journal où vous travaillez pourront-ils eux vous permettre d'entretenir votre château ? J'ai cru entendre dire qu'on vous avait déjà refusé 5 articles, car jugés médiocres, et ça rien que le mois dernier

Le ton était clairement moqueur et la réaction de Tomson ne se fit pas attendre, submergé de colère, il sortit sa baguette et frappa d'un sortilège de torture Rémus qui n'ayant pas vu le coup venir fut projeté en avant, tomba contre Sirius, et les yeux révulsés de douleur, injectés de sang, sa tête était tendue en arrière et il s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait, en l'occurrence il s'agissait du pantalon de Sirius auquel il se cramponnait désespérément comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée alors qu'il était en plein naufrage.

Un rictus amusé marquait le visage de Tomson qui laissa le sort agir puis dit au bout de quelques minutes :

-Jetez ce chien par terre, qui va vous donner des puces à force de vous toucher et il est à vous.

Il ajouta au bout de quelques secondes :

\- Pour deux cent gallions

Il avait la baguette toujours dirigée sur Rémus qui sentait chaque cellule de son corps exploser, il irradiait de douleur et rapidement il rencontra le sol, ayant senti quelques secondes avant des mains s'agripper aux siennes pour le faire lâcher et un coup de pied le faire basculer, perdant prise avec toute réalité. Quand le sort cessa, il se recroquevilla doucement, humilié et en grande souffrance. Sirius l'avait rejeté, il n'avait pas entendu les mots de Tomson pendant qu'il souffrait, de toute façon, il savait juste que Sirius était aux antipodes de l'homme qu'il avait jadis connu.

-J'aurais bien aimé vous voir encore à l'œuvre avec cette chose mais je crains de vous fâcher si j'osais…

-N'osez pas, n'osez pas…, menaça Sirius qui se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

Il leva une main ferme et dit :

-Affaire conclue.

Une brève poignée de main où une fois encore les rapports de force s'exerçaient, mais Sirius eut l'avantage et quelques minutes après, quitta la demeure.

Rémus le suivit, le cœur lourd en marchant difficilement après lui, trébuchant plusieurs fois en l'espace d'une vingtaine de mètres, le temps d'atteindre le portail. Sirius lui prit alors avec une extrême douceur le bras pour transplaner, mais alors qu'il allait lui parler, vaincu par la souffrance Rémus s'évanouit.

* * *

_**Qui veut tuer Tomson? on va à gauche**_

_**Qui veut tuer Sirius? à droite svp**_

_**Les deux? allez au milieu ;)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, faites moi le savoir par review je suis impatiente de vous lire**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**LessaWatberg qui vous aime !**_


	21. Chapter 21 : Maîtres ou amis ?

**_Hello tout le monde, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 21._**

**_J'espère que cette fic vous intéresse toujours autant. Si c'est le cas, merci de me montrer votre soutien en laissant une petite review, c'est très encourageant de vous lire._**

**_Je remercie toutes les personnes lisant ma fic, et/ou l'ayant ajouté en follow et/ou en favori. _**

**_Un big merci aussi à vous tous qui prenez le temps de me laisser un petit message, cette fic continue grâce à vous!_**

**_Dédicace à :_**

**_ :) fairy-piece31 :)_**

**_ :) Lilie58 :)_**

**_ :) cmoa :)_**

**_ :) SuperSuperbus :)_**

**_:) Guest :) que je remercie ici ne pouvant lui répondre en MP _**

**_Je suis ravie de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous sont allés à gauche pour tuer notre cher ami Tomson, je vous laisse lire la suite sans vous en dire plus ;)_**

**_A tout en bas,_**

**_Lessa_**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Maîtres ou amis ?**

Sirius transplana avec son lourd chargement dans les bras devant la porte d'entrée de son meilleur ami cerf, et après l'avoir ouverte d'un coup d'épaule, d'un ton paniqué hurla pour que celui-ci l'entende et le rejoigne au plus vite :

-Jaaaaaames, viens vite s'il te plaît, Jaaaaaaames !

Il marcha avec difficulté jusqu'au sofa où il déposa ce qu'il transportait dessus, avant d'appuyer ses mains sur ses genoux, replié sur lui-même, haletant, ne quittant pas des yeux ce qui avait pris place sur le canapé, effaré.

Il essayait de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, avant de s'essuyer machinalement le front, totalement perdu. Il l'avait vu papillonner des yeux et cela l'avait encore plus déstabilisé…

-Jaaaaaames, cria-t-il à nouveau rageant de la lenteur que mettait son ami à arriver !

Ça faisait maintenant un mois et demi que leur ami avait disparu, enfin non avait été vendu, et ses poings se resserrèrent de rage à cette idée, mais il était enfin là, de retour, parmi eux. Et ils allaient maintenant prendre soin de lui.

James aux cris de son ami dévala les escaliers le menant de l'étage au couloir de l'entrée au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé en bas, il aperçut, à travers l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au salon, sur son canapé des cheveux blonds-bruns sales, hirsutes, une nuque frêle lardée de cicatrices et des épaules en plus mauvais état encore.

Il connaissait ces cheveux, cette nuque, ces épaules.

Il connaissait l'anatomie de tous ces amis, les maraudeurs utilisaient régulièrement la salle de bains en commun, quand l'un prenait sa douche, l'autre se rasait ou s'habillait pour les cours, entre potes, entre hommes, entre frères.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita dans le salon, s'accroupissant devant l'être qui était affalé dans son sofa.

-Rémus, s'écria-t-il en posa une main protectrice sur le genou du garçon qui se crispa aussitôt à son contact sans rien arriver à cacher des ses tremblements.

Il s'était réveillé au moment où Sirius l'avait déposé dans le sofa mais son air apeuré n'avait pas encouragé l'Animagus à tenter quelque chose, ne serait-ce que lui parler. Il savait qu'avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

La chemise déchirée ouverte sur ses épaules retenues par un petit centimètre de couture laissait entrevoir des blessures souvent graves, les yeux vides, Rémus Lupin regardait en direction du propriétaire de cette main, et les deux cavités oculaires se remplirent soudain de honte et d'une crainte redoublée par les mots qui avaient franchi la bouche de l'autre homme plus tôt.

Il leur appartenait.

Corps et âme.

Rapidement et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il chercha à se dégager de cette main qui ne présageait que de la souffrance, ses agitations venaient tirer sur ses blessures déjà bien douloureuses, mais qu'importe, il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, qu'_ils_ le touchent.

Voyant que son contact dérangeait son ami, James enleva rapidement sa main, puis réalisant sa tenue vestimentaire, se saisit rapidement du plaid replié sur l'accoudoir et le couvrit, presque maternellement. Il semblait avoir froid, en plus de sa douleur, et sa chemise ne le couvrait plus vraiment, plus assez décemment en ce moment…

Un silence lourd régnait dans cette maison vide exceptée des trois amis, les parents de James ayant prévu un voyage de quinze jours avant la reprise du travail .Ils avaient laissé les deux amis libres, non sans leur avoir donné une liste de recommandations, la plupart sitôt oubliées dès que l'âtre avait avalé les deux adultes qui partaient en direction du soleil et des cocotiers pour un repos bien mérité, loin de cette atmosphère lourde et pesante dans leur salon dont ils n'avaient sans doute même pas conscience.

-Rémus, articula difficilement James à nouveau en se retenant de prendre dans ses bras le garçon brisé qu'il avait devant lui, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui parla d'une voix essoufflée qui n'avait rien à voir avec son sprint depuis l'étage :

\- Tu as réussi Sirius, tu as réussi à le sortir de là-bas

Mais après un court instant il ajouta :

\- Mais comment, pourquoi est-il aussi blessé ? demanda le garçon en regardant son ami chien, qui se tenait l'arrière du crâne des deux mains, les yeux fixes et hagards sur le garçon qu'il venait de ramener.

-Pardon Rémus, je suis si désolé de ce que j'ai dû… mais sa voix se brisa alors que Sirius s'adressait, en ignorant la question de James, directement à Rémus recroquevillé et terrifié dans le canapé.

Les yeux bruns du loup se baissèrent encore plus, à moitié-clos. Il ne répondit pas. Mais les deux autres perçurent sans peine son état de crispation qui était à son plus haut point.

James se releva, tel un robot, parcouru les deux mètres qui les séparaient, lui et Sirius et dit d'une voix blanche :

-Tu devais le ramener, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit dans cet état. Bon sang Sirius que s'est-il passé ?

La voix avait monté, le ton devenait particulièrement affolé, et cela avait provoqué un tremblement chez Rémus que les deux garçons ne virent pas, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre.

Sirius répondit à voix basse :

-J'ai fait ce qu'on avait dit James, je l'ai racheté.

Alors que ledit James saisissait sa tête dans ses mains, prêt à répondre un mouvement attira leur attention.

Rémus venait de descendre du canapé sur lequel on l'avait posé et s'installait à genoux sur le carrelage, grimaçant mais silencieux, la tête rivée vers le sol, se positionnant dans l'attitude de soumis que n'importe quel maître d'esclave était en droit d'attendre de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? commença James, ahuri, mais ce fût Sirius le plus rapide.

Il s'approcha de Rémus et s'accroupit à son niveau.

Il posa une main qu'il voulait chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami, et dit :

-Rémus, tu es rentré, tu es avec nous maintenant, en sécurité, tu n'es plus un esclave.

Il espérait que ces mots provoquent un sursaut de conscience dans ses prunelles vides de tout hormis de peur et de douleur, mais rien ne se passa, Rémus garda la tête baissée, et Sirius percevait très bien les larmes qui venaient mouiller son visage.

\- Lunard, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Cette douceur dans les mots et dans le ton mais surtout l'emploi du surnom interpellèrent Rémus qui n'osa pourtant pas bouger. Le sadisme des maîtres n'avait pas de limite, il l'avait déjà maintes fois testé, alors non, il ne lèverait pas le regard, il ne voulait pas être puni pour cet affront.

Sirius comprit son attitude. Il avait lui-même envie de vomir des mots qu'il avait prononcés, de ce qu'il lui avait fait… Et Rémus semblait si abattu, que devait-il penser ? Croyait-il vraiment que ses meilleurs amis voulaient le briser ?

Sirius avait participé à cette mascarade, il devait maintenant prouver à son ami que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu... un jeu sordide pour le faire sortir de l'enfer.

Il accentua la pression sur son épaule tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

-Rémus, il durcit sa voix pour attirer son attention, je veux que tu me regardes, maintenant !

-Sirius, que fais… ? le coupa James

Mais un mouvement sec de la main fit comprendre à son ami de ne pas l'interrompre.

-Tu n'es plus chez Tomson, tu n'es plus son esclave, je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit, j'ai seulement essayé de l'endormir pour te tirer de là, Rémus, regarde-moi !

Le désespoir et la colère était clairement palpable dans la voix de Sirius

-Regarde-moi, Lunard.

Il saisit doucement son menton dans ses mains et força dessus pour faire se redresser la tête de Rémus. Il voyait bien que son meilleur ami forçait sur son regard pour le maintenir baissé et ainsi éviter tout contact visuel.

\- Tu sais qui je suis, hein ? Lunard, c'est moi, Patmol, regarde-moi, dis-le, dis mon nom, qui je suis pour toi, s'il te plaît.

Il pensait ainsi stimuler le garçon en utilisant leurs surnoms, c'était eux, les Maraudeurs, un groupe d'amis au-delà de tout, unis par-delà l'impossible.

Le regard se leva légèrement, il apercevait maintenant les prunelles de Rémus dont les yeux étaient ensanglantés, marqués de cernes noirs.

Et la réponse qui sortit de la bouche lui fit mal, très mal :

-Mon maître, murmura une voix d'outre-tombe qui fit se glacer le sang des deux garçons.

-Maître ? Sirius ! De quoi parle-t-il, ne me dis pas que…

James venait de les interrompre, outré !

-C'était ça ou ce salopard ne le lâchait pas, j'ai racheté effectivement Rémus à cet, il se détestait d'employer ce mot, homme, je viens de te le dire ! Et oui, je suis rentré dans son jeu, on se doutait que ça allait se passer comme ça, on s'y était préparés non ?

Rémus demeurait les yeux définitivement baissés, Sirius se sentait mal, quant à James, il sauta à la gorge de son ami, comme fâché.

-Mais enfin Sirius, on avait dit qu'il fallait absolument éviter, qu'il devait être trop fragile pour comprendre ce que tu faisais, qu'il fallait la jouer plus fine, et…

-Je sais ce qu'on avait dit, rugit soudain Sirius lâchant Rémus et en avançant d'un pas vers son ami, les visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs émotions débordant devant cette situation que ni l'un ni l'autre ne contrôlaient, mais tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu ce que ce salopard faisait ! Si je voulais libérer Rémus, je n'avais pas le choix… Je l'ai compris à la teneur des lettres, je savais qu'il allait être terrifié, qu'il allait croire ce que je disais, mais _je n'avais pas le choix_, termina-t-il en insistant sur ces derniers mots.

La réaction colérique du garçon provoqua un mouvement de repli sur lui-même du lycanthrope, et sembla faire revenir à la raison un Sirius qui avait monté au créneau.

Plus calmement, il reprit :

-Sur le moment, je n'ai vu que Rémus et l'obligation de devoir le sortir de là-bas, c'était pire que l'enfer, et même si je savais que les conséquences de mes mots seraient terribles sur lui, je n'avais que cette solution.

Puis se tournant vers Rémus complètement terrifié de la scène qui se jouait devant lui, il lui dit d'un ton qu'il voulait doux et apaisant :

-Tout va bien Rémus, et s'il te plaît, tu n'as pas à m'appeler maître, je t'ai racheté, mais à nos yeux à James et moi, rien n'a changé entre nous, nous ne sommes que les Maraudeurs d'accord ?

Pour confirmer ses propos, James agitait frénétiquement la tête derrière lui en signe d'accord avec ce qu'il disait.

Mais ils le savaient tous les deux, ce n'était pas la dernière fois malheureusement qu'ils prononceraient ces mots.

Il finit par retourner près de Rémus dont les yeux hurlaient de terreur face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui et le prit par les épaules.

-Je suis Patmol, ton meilleur ami, pas ton maître, tâcha de le rassurer Sirius.

Il voyait bien que ce contact figeait Rémus mais il ne le laisserait pas croire une seconde de plus ces fausses idées qui polluaient sa tête.

-Redresse-toi Rémus, assis-toi sur le canapé, viens.

Il se leva en premier et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Rémus ne bougea pas, se contentant garder cette posture soumise.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil incertain à James qui le convainquit de venir aider son ami à s'en sortir avec Rémus.

Mais avant d'intervenir, celui-ci lui jeta un regard, le regard qui disait « va falloir qu'on parle ».

Puis il s'approcha de Rémus et dit doucement :

-Tu dois avoir mal sur ce carrelage, viens, lève-toi maintenant, ton maître t'a donné un ordre, non ? Qu'attends-tu pour obéir ?

Il sentit bien le regard outré de Sirius sur lui, furieux qu'il use d'un tel stratagème pour faire relever le garçon, mais à son grand regret, cela fonctionna.

Rémus se levait doucement, en évitant bien les deux paires de bras qui se précipitaient pour l'aider, et s'assit dans un coin du canapé, la tête obstinément baissée, des larmes coulant toujours à l'occasion qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir.

Sirius soupira et James lui souffla doucement comme pour s'excuser :

-Vu son état, c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait faire…

-Je sais, lui répondit Sirius, mais ça me fait mal qu'il ait peur de nous, c'est de ma faute…

Sa voix se brisa.

James le saisit alors par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Tu l'as sorti de là-bas, maintenant on va devoir l'aider et faire notre maximum, pour lui, il le mérite bien, alors ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ok, notre meilleur ami a besoin de nous.

En attrapant James pour l'enlacer, Sirius hocha la tête doucement, puis se retourna vers Rémus, s'asseyant sur le canapé en veillant à garder une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Il lui demanda du ton le plus doux dont il était capable :

-Rémus, tu veux monter ?

Sentant un léger trouble voiler les yeux honteux de son ami, il précisa rapidement :

\- Prendre une douche, juste prendre une douche Rémus. Un bain d'ailleurs serait peut-être plus opportun et pratique, vu ton état.

-Si vous voulez Maître, répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

Le mot résonna comme un éclair dans le salon. Sirius et James le savaient, ils n'arriveraient pas à se faire à ce mot. Mais au moins il avait répondu, même si le Maraudeur voulait qu'il soit complètement d'accord, n'obéissant pas simplement aveuglément.

Car il sentait très bien la peur qui agitait Rémus, il avait besoin de la rassurer quant à ses véritables intentions :

\- Pas maître, Rémus, je suis Sirius, rien que Sirius d'accord ? Et vraiment, après le moment qu'on vient de passer, je crois que ça te ferait du bien, Rémus, un bain, simplement un bain, et rien d'autre James fronça les yeux, ne comprenant pas l'insistance qu'avait Sirius de préciser ça, je ne veux pas que tu me dises oui parce que tu ne te sens pas avoir le choix, tu es avec moi là, avec nous, Sirius et James, on est chez lui, tu reconnais où tu es, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un léger hochement de tête le rassura. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Rémus ne lui répondait que ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Par peur.

De lui.

Son maître.

-Alors s'il te plait, imagine qu'on revient d'un après-midi dans le jardin, et qu'il est temps de nous laver avant d'aller dîner, tu veux bien faire ça ?

Il l'entendit répondre d'une voix douce et cassée :

-D'accord maître.

Et Rémus amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

Si James se précipita pour l'aider, Sirius lui resta simplement à sa place, se pinçant nerveusement l'arête du nez. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà descendu une demi-bouteille d'alcool, mais il ne devait pas sombrer, pas maintenant.

-Merci de ton aide, grogna James devant l'inaction du garçon

-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, pour le moment, répondit en serrant les dents Sirius.

Ça lui coûtait de ne pas aider Rémus, mais ses réactions lui prouvaient bien qu'il avait peur, de lui principalement, et pour cause.

Laisser faire James, même si Rémus manifestait aussi de la peur à son contact serait déjà moins anxiogène pour son ami.

Rémus se leva, s'appuyant avec gêne sur James qui lui offrait son bras, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, ayant trop mal pour se mouvoir seul jusque là-bas et c'est en boitant qu'il monta les escaliers, agrippé à la rampe, tourna de suite à droite et se retrouva dans la salle de bains qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Il sentait bien les pas de Sirius pas loin derrière lui, et ça le terrifiait. Comme dans une sensation de déjà-vu cauchemardesque. Pas les mêmes lieux, pas les mêmes personnes mais sans doute la même finalité.

Il s'appuya contre l'un des murs de la salle de bains, cherchant à chasser les larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux d'appréhension et vit James ouvrir l'eau et mettre la bonde dans la baignoire, la laissant se remplir d'une eau correctement chaude d'un coup de baguette. Quelques secondes après des bulles de savon recouvraient la surface et Rémus regarda la baignoire comme un prisonnier prêt à monter à l'échafaud.

Il tenait toujours le plaid autour de lui, suffisamment grand pour héberger deux personnes, James remercia sa mère en pensée pour ses lubies de plaid, tandis que Sirius attendait à l'entrée de la salle de bains, comme incertain de la position qu'il devait occuper.

James indiqua doucement à Rémus qu'il pouvait entrer dans le bain, et les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle quand ils le virent doucement échouer ses habits au sol, se dénudant devant eux sans hésitation par la force de l'habitude, dévoilant son corps meurtri à leurs yeux, même s'ils n'en doutaient pas, cela coûtait au lycanthrope.

James avait les yeux écarquillés et Sirius s'était attrapé la tête, un rictus triste sur le visage, mais lui s'en fichait, leur fausse pitié le laissait froid, et sans qu'ils n'aient amorcé un mouvement, il enjamba la baignoire en s'appuyant au porte serviette.

Tandis que Rémus rentrait difficilement dans l'eau, devenant immédiatement rouge que James rendit à nouveau limpide et propre d'un coup de baguette, les garçons l'observaient à la dérobée.

Sous les traces de coups ensanglantés qui paraissaient avoir été faits à l'aide d'une cravache, ils distinguaient sans peine des cicatrices, plus ou moins récentes, plus ou moins bien fermées, plus ou moins infectées, il y avait aussi des traces de morsures, de griffures, on aurait dit qu'un animal sauvage s'était acharné sur lui.

Ils échangèrent un bref coup d'œil et Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place finit par détourner le regard sous le poids lourd de sens des yeux de son ami. Il n'était pas accusateur, mais lui s'en voulait bien pour dix…

Il préféra quitter la salle de bains et laisser le cerf s'occuper du garçon dont il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait subi. C'est le pas lourd qu'il quitta la pièce et partit s'enfermer dans le bureau de James.

* * *

_**Heureux (ses) de voir que notre bon Sirius n'a été qu'un personnage face à Tomson?**_

_**Le chemin semble encore looong pour Rémus... qui qui veut lui faire un câlin? Bon je suis preum's hein ;)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et pour me le faire savoir y'a qu'un moyen : REVIEEEEEEEEEEW !**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa qui vous aime !**_


	22. Chapter 22 : Les aider

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, **_

_**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**_

_**J'ai été très heureuse de vous lire dans vos reviews du dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous me ferez ce même plaisir pour celui-là. Ce sont vos avis qui me motivent alors continuez comme ça :p **_

_**Merci à mes lecteurs, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait plaisir. Merci pour vos ajouts en follow ou favori ! **_

_**Big merci à mes reviewers, j'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir des ptit's nouveaux et ça : ça fait du bien !**_

_**Dédicace à : **_

_**Mitsuha ;) Lilie58 ;) fairy-piece31 ;) LeeJenyra ;) cmoa ;) SuperSuperbus ;) Croyance Moreau ;)**_

_**Et Guest, merci pour ta review anonyme :) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour tes encouragements !**_

_**Gros cœur sur vous, cette fic continue grâce à vous ! **_

_**Je vois qu'on est nombreux-ses à vouloir câliner Rémus, alors on prend un ticket et on se met en file indienne :p **_

_**Ou alors on y va tous, câlin de groupe, lui faut au moins ça à Mumus ! **_

_**P.S : pardon, je crois n'avoir pas répondu à tout le monde en MP suite à vos reviews, j'ai quelque peu manquer de temps, c'est quelque chose qui j'espère n'arrivera pas trop souvent, mille pardons ! **_

_**A tout en bas :) **_

_**Lessa**_

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Les aider**

James l'avait vu partir mais ne l'avait pas empêché. Il savait que son ami était particulièrement sensible au sort qui touchait Rémus, et ne lui en voulut pas, pour une fois, de manquer de courage pour affronter cette terrible réalité qui les frappait.

Pendant des jours, des semaines, Sirius avait pleuré, cassé des objets, mis en place des plans, des projets, relu encore et encore de terribles missives, et n'avait surtout pas, ou très peu, dormi.

Pour sauver l'un des siens, un Maraudeur.

Son ami, son frère, celui vers qui il s'était tourné en constatant sa solitude au milieu de leur première année à Poudlard, alors qu'eux formaient déjà une bande de trois jeunes dont la renommée était grandissante au sein de l'école…

Et ensemble ils avaient grandi, étaient devenus des hommes, enfin presque, et un sort pire que la lycanthropie s'abattait sur leur plus fragile membre.

Et ce destin était injuste, dégoûtait les deux garçons qui avaient sitôt fait dès qu'ils eurent connaissance de ce qui était arrivé à Rémus, de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver leur ami.

Surtout que Sirius s'en voulait pour une blague, une mauvaise blague, d'un ado à un autre, d'une maison à une autre, qui avait failli coûter la vie à l'un et avait coûté beaucoup trop à l'autre, à son frère, comme un dommage collatéral, un retour du karma qui se serait loupé de cible…

Et pour cette raison cela affectait tout spécialement le jeune chien qui s'était particulièrement démené pour sortir son ami de l'enfer. Il n'acceptait pas, ne tolérait pas qu'on puisse toucher à Rémus que du mal pouvait être fait à ce garçon qui n'avait que déjà trop souffert.

Mais James n'était pas dupe ou jaloux, il savait que Sirius aurait fait pareil si ça avait été lui, et Rémus aurait fait de même pour Sirius, Peter ou lui…

C'était ça aussi la célèbre amitié des Maraudeurs, jamais l'un sans l'autre, une véritable meute, qui savait faire des faiblesses de chacun la force de tous.

Et ils avaient réussi. Le maraudeur était de retour parmi eux. Enfin.

Cornedrue regardait Rémus, assis dans la grande baignoire qui paraissait encore plus immense qu'à l'accoutumée, alors qu'elle était déjà de belle taille, compte-tenu de l'être chétif qui l'occupait.

Il jouait distraitement avec des bulles de savon, respirant à peine, comme s'il n'osait pas faire de bruit, comme s'il avait peur de montrer qu'il était là, qu'il existait tout simplement.

James le regarda un long moment, Rémus se mouvait difficilement, passant discrètement d'une main à l'autre un peu de mousse de savon, avec tremblements et gestes silencieux.

Cela fit mal au cœur du cerf qui repensa aux mots de Sirius, « je n'avais pas le choix », aux termes de Rémus aussi, « maître », se pouvait-il vraiment que leur ami soit brisé ? Définitivement.

Et soudain, comme s'il prenait conscience de tout cela, James poussa un juron dans le silence humide de cette salle de bains.

Rémus le regarda alors, avec crainte et déférence.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il sentait que le regard de Rémus ne le quittait pas, il préféra alors changer de sujet, pour lui et pour arrêter de voir cette étincelle de terreur brûler dans les yeux trop vides de son meilleur ami.

-L'eau n'est pas trop froide, Rem' ? lui demanda-t-il doucement pour effrayer le moins possible son ami.

Et face à son lourd silence qui précéda un très léger hochement de tête négatif, James s'approcha de lui, mains en avant comme pour dompter une bête craintive et attrapa le gel douche.

Le cerf lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait lui en donner, et vérifia avant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un gel douche doux qui n'irriterait pas ses plaies, et alors qu'il le vit lever la main très légèrement, il lui en versa un peu dedans.

Mais le savon s'écoula à travers ses doigts sans que Rémus ne se lave avec, sans doute trop fatigué, trop douloureux pour réussir à le faire, ou trop angoissé à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal.

James le regarda, contrit, avant de lui dire à voix plus que basse, comme s'il avait peur de parler même normalement :

-Tu es fatigué Rémus ? Prends ton bain, on te laissera te reposer après, c'est promis, murmura James sans oser regarder dans les yeux le garçon dont il redoutait de croiser sa peur.

Le voyant doucement hocher la tête en réponse à ses mots, il s'assit en tailleur près de lui et attendit.

Rémus frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans l'espoir de faire mousser le gel douche, mais il avait mal à chaque mouvement, peur à chaque mouvement.

Ses gestes étaient tremblants, incertains. Il avait peur de mal faire quelque chose qui provoquerait la colère de cet homme qui ne l'aimait pas.

Alors il regardait doucement vers lui, attentif à tout mouvement de colère, tout coup ou abus, et frottait nerveusement ses bras d'un savon qui ne moussait définitivement pas.

Face à cela, James tendit les mains vers lui, lui offrant silencieusement son aide pour le laver mais l'éclair de panique qui passa dans ses yeux l'empêcha de mettre son idée à exécution.

Rémus avait été torturé, abusé, il le savait, mais c'était si dur de le réaliser. De réaliser le calvaire que son ami avait vécu, qu'il n'était plus le même, qu'il était changé, brisé.

Il laissa tomber l'idée d'un véritable lavage et le laissa encore un peu dans l'eau savonneuse, avant de lui proposer de se rincer et sortir de l'eau.

-Allez, viens Rémus, l'eau va finir par être froide et vu tes cernes tu as besoin de dormir un peu, tes blessures attendront, tu as besoin plus de sommeil que de soins en priorité.

Il lui tendit une main dont il ne tolérerait pas le refus, et le vit frissonner en prenant la main que James lui offrait, mais il ne lui laissa guère le choix, Rémus devait comprendre petit à petit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, ni de lui ni de Sirius.

Lorsque Rémus fut sec, un rapide sort de séchage fut à ce moment là bien utile, James conduisit le garçon dans sa propre chambre, ignorant délibérément les tremblements et tics nerveux du garçon lorsqu'il l'allongea, toujours aussi nu comme au premier jour dans ce lit qui semblait trop grand.

Rémus le regardait par en dessous, incertain de l'attitude à tenir.

Mais son regard contenait aussi une certaine forme de colère, comme s'il défiait son ancien meilleur ami de lui faire du mal, de le … Il ne put en pensée aligner ces mots.

James Potter violeur, voilà un redoutable oxymore, peut-être tout aussi fort que Sirius Black meilleur ami…

Il retint des larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux sans cesser d'observer les gestes du garçon qui était parti chercher dans le placard une couverture, dont il le recouvrit avant de quitter la pièce.

Il remarqua que lorsque la porte claqua, le laissant seul, ses poings se desserrèrent aussitôt, alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de les avoir contractés.

Mais le sommeil l'emporta, James lui avait donné un verre d'eau et avant même qu'il n'ait pu le soupçonner d'avoir mis quelque chose dedans, le gouffre de la fatigue l'avala, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve bienfaisant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James rejoignait Sirius dans la pièce où son ami s'était réfugié et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé où Sirius avait lui-même prit place, les mains jointes, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête lourde de pensées négatives.

James remarqua un instant comme son ami semblait fatigué, comme-ci l'état de Rémus avait brisé son esprit.

-Ne me juge pas Cornedrue, pas toi s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il à la vue de son ami cerf.

Cachant sa surprise, le cerf répondit doucement :

-Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais Patmol, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux et tu nous l'as ramené, mais en attendant, tu n'imagines pas le sang d'encre que je me suis fait…. Tu es parti un bon moment, j'ai cru que ça durerait moins de temps que ça, j'ai eu peur, pour toi, pour lui, les pires idées me sont passées dans la tête.

Sirius s'était allongé contre le canapé, étirant sa tête en arrière, faisant craquer sa nuque des deux côtés avant de prendre la parole d'une voix grave et basse :

-C'était pire, bien pire James, ce qu'il avait écrit, ce n'était rien, rien du tout comparé à ce que j'ai pu voir. Cet homme, c'est une brute épaisse, c'est…

Il soupira, comme dépassé par tout ce qui se passait, s'était passé.

-Que fait Rémus ? demanda-t-il, préférant concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose.

-Il dort, enfin c'est ce qu'il faisait quand je l'ai quitté, il a l'air…

-Epuisé ? C'est pire que ça James, il est détruit, par ma faute, et…

Sa voix se cassa, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, incapable de parole, incapable de garder pour lui cette souffrance plus longtemps, des larmes de désespoir coulant malgré lui.

James se précipita sur le canapé près de lui et passa une épaule réconfortante autour de lui, pressant son autre main contre son bras dans une tentative de consolation. Calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius, il murmura à son intention :

-Qu'importe ce que qui lui est arrivé Sirius, tu nous l'as ramené, tu l'as sorti de là. S'il n'est plus plongé dans cet enfer, c'est grâce à toi !

-Mais à quel prix ? répondit Sirius la voix pleine de larmes et reniflant bruyamment.

-Ce n'est pas important ça, c'est à nous de l'aider maintenant, tu as fait le plus dur, il ne tient qu'à nous de lui réapprendre la liberté.

-Si tu savais, James, si tu savais ce que je lui ai dit, à l'autre, pour qu'il accepte de le laisser partir. Si Rémus est terrifié par moi, ce n'est pas pour rien, je suis un monstre James !

Clac !

La gifle retentit dans le bureau, laissant deux garçons stupéfaits, l'un de l'avoir reçue, l'autre de l'avoir donnée.

-Pardon Sirius, dit précipitamment James, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser dire ça. Dès lors qu'on a reçu ses lettres, tu t'es précipité, tu n'as écouté que ton courage et tu as sorti notre ami des mains de ce pervers, alors malgré ce que tu as pu dire, Rémus sait que tu as agi pour lui, pour son bien.

Sans que l'autre n'arrive à l'entendre, Sirius murmura tout bas :

-En espérant que tu aies raison.

Mais James voyait bien la torture mentale que subissait le jeune chien, autrefois si insouciant.

Il décida de l'aider à se confier, si Sirius allait bien, il ne serait que plus armé pour aider un jeune loup brisé qui dormait dans son lit.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait le plus mal Sirius ? Il ne faut pas que tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Raconte-moi, tu as besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tomson…

Un long silence suivit ses mots, et alors qu'il allait secouer son ami pour l'encourager à parler, James entendit sa voix s'élever doucement dans la pièce :

-Cet homme, rien ne lui fait peur, commença doucement Sirius, il n'a ni morale, ni limite. Il lui avait cassé le nez avant même que j'arrive. Et quand j'ai vu son regard pour moi, j'ai su que si je manifestais la moindre empathie pour Rem', il serait fichu. Mais il l'a compris cet enfoiré, et il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus sadique.

A côté de lui, enlaçant toujours Sirius, James hochait la tête, doucement, sans répondre, pour le laisser évacuer ce qui le rendait fou.

-Il voulait que je lui lance un Doloris, James, tu imagines ? Et il l'a frappé, encore et encore, et moi je devais maintenir ce putain de masque, je voyais bien que Lunard ne comprenait pas, qu'il essayait de m'appeler au secours… Mais si je l'avais sorti de là par la force, tu sais que Tomson aurait été ensuite en droit d'exiger qu'on lui rende Rémus, il fallait un vrai changement de propriétaire.

Il avait craché ce mot, comme s'il avait peur d'être sali rien qu'en le prononçant. Mais les règles sorcières étaient claires, un esclave ne se libérait pas sauf en cas de mort sans héritier du maître, et ne pouvait échapper à son statut par la fuite.

Les garçons s'y étaient résignés, ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à tuer l'homme, il fallait donc racheter Rémus, même si cela les rendait fous.

-Je sais que j'ai été choqué quand j'ai entendu Rémus t'appeler ainsi, Sirius, commenta à voix basse le cerf, mais on n'avait que cette solution rationnelle pour le sortir de là-bas, tu en es conscient, alors cesse de t'en vouloir …

Ses mots, bien que logiques, semblaient glisser sur Sirius, comme imperméable à toute tentative de consolation.

Il renifla et s'essuya le nez dans sa manche avant de reprendre, les yeux fermés, comme dégouté :

\- Tu sais Cornedrue…quand j'ai refusé de torturer Rémus, ce salopard lui a ordonné de, il inspira doucement comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait avouer, il lui a dit de, enfin, je ne sais pas comment il a formulé ça exactement, mais j'ai rapidement senti les mains de Rémus sur moi, il s'appuyait difficilement à moi, fuyant mon regard, en essayant de défaire mon pantalon, pour me faire…

Mais il n'eût pas besoin d'en dire plus, James avait compris, Sirius le savait car la poigne qui l'entourait s'était faite particulièrement rude et il regarda vers son ami, devenu blanc comme un linge

-Patmol, ne me dis pas que, supplia-t-il d'une voix étranglée, les yeux exorbités.

-Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, je l'ai repoussé

Les mains serrèrent d'un coup moins fort exprimant le soulagement de son ami. Cette réaction provoqua la colère de Sirius qui se leva d'un bond et répondit en feulant :

-James, il s'approcha de lui, les yeux encore humides, je n'aurais pas pu, comment peux-tu douter de ça une seule seconde ?

Il le regardait presqu'outré qu'il ait pu l'espace d'un instant croire qu'il ait abusé de Rémus.

James leva ses mains, en signe d'excuses avant de répondre :

-Sirius, ne m'en veux pas, je te vois tellement culpabiliser depuis que tu es rentré, ça aurait été plausible et quand bien même tu l'aurais fait, qui aurait pu décemment t'en vouloir…

-J'aurais préféré mourir James, jamais je ne le toucherai !

Il avait crié cela avec toute la rage et le désespoir qu'il gardait en lui, avant d'ajouter à voix basse :

\- Et pourtant à cause de moi, il est convaincu que c'est que j'attends de lui, ce qu'on attend de lui !

Le regard intrigué de James le poussa à expliquer :

-Je lui ai dit que mes amis et moi on serait heureux de tester ses talents de putain, Rémus était là au milieu de nous, il m'a entendu…

\- Mais tu ne l'as sûrement pas dit pour le dire. Je suis sûr que l'autre fou t'a poussé à le faire, pour rentrer dans son jeu et sortir Rem' de là !

Sirius baissa les yeux et renifla, presqu'avec dédain, comme s'il refusait d'accepter les choses. Qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-C'est pour ça ?

La voix de James le poussa à relever les yeux pour regarder son ami et demander :

-C'est pour ça quoi ?

La lassitude dans la voix de Sirius fit peine à James.

-C'est pour ça par exemple que tu as plus que précisé à Lunard que tu voulais le faire monter à l'étage _uniquement_ pour un bain.

Le jeune Black haussa les épaules

-Il est persuadé qu'à la moindre occasion, on va se jeter sur lui…

-Oui, rajouta James dont les lumières s'éclairaient au fur et à mesure qu'il reliait les paroles de Sirius et l'attitude de Rémus, j'ai vu qu'il était particulièrement mal à l'aise dans la chambre, j'ai bien pensé à ça, quand je sais les abus qu'il a vécu, mais j'ai du mal à penser qu'il peut croire qu'on va le…

Sirius étouffa un sanglot

-Au fond, qu'est ce que ça change, hein, que je l'ai violé, ou pas, c'est pareil pour moi, il s'attend à ce que ça arrive. Mon meilleur ami a peur de moi, de nous… et c'est ma faute.

James comprenait la détresse de son ami, mais il savait qu'il avait fait de son mieux et que pas une seule seconde il ne pensait à abuser de Rémus, il ne restait plus qu'à l'en convaincre lui-même :

-Ecoute Sirius, tu ne lui as rien fait, et je suis certain que si Rémus était dans son état normal, il aurait vu clair dans ton jeu dès la première seconde. Et je sais qu'en son for intérieur il sait qu'il ne risque rien, avec aucun de nous ! Alors cesse de culpabiliser, tu ne l'as pas torturé, tu ne l'as pas violé, tu l'as sorti des griffes d'un malade qui lui faisait tout ça quotidiennement. Et quand Rémus ira mieux, il te le dira lui-même, qu'il ne t'en veut de rien ! Et quand bien même tu aurais été forcé d'abuser de lui ou de le torturer, crois-tu notre ami si naïf pour ne pas comprendre que tu n'avais tout simplement pas le choix ?

Sirius se tenait la tête dans les mains, les mots de son ami il se les était déjà dits en pensée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, de se détester d'avoir fait peur à son ami, de représenter pour lui une quelconque menace…

Ils continuèrent de parler encore un moment, le temps pour Sirius d'évacuer son mal-être, de se revigorer auprès de son ami de bon conseil, et laissèrent le garçon se reposer un peu pour être assez en forme pour supporter la séance de soin qui allait suivre à son réveil.

Une heure plus tard, ils décidèrent d'aller à la chambre de James.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Vous-a-t-il plu?**_

_**J'essaie vraiment de travailler la psychologie de tous.**_

_** J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de déçus qu'on ne voit "pas tant que ça" Rémus dans ce chapitre. Je pense que dans ce genre d'événements/trauma, on est tous touchés, même si l'on est pas directement victime, et je trouve important de travailler le ressenti de ses amis.**_

_**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Allez-vous me combler de reviews ? En tout cas je l'espère, je vous embrasse très très fort et à très vite !**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa qui vous adore ! **_


	23. Chapter 23 : Moi, mon ami et son esclave

**Bonjour tout le ****monde**

**Vous avez survécu à la canicule?**

**Bon allez c'est pas tout, c'est que la vilaine que je suis aurait du retard (sur la fic j'entends :p) ? **

**Zou le nouveau chapitre et que ça saute.**

**Il est pas foufou mais je l'aime bien, alors je compte sur vous et votre avis sincère et objectif pour me dire ce que vous vous en pensez car c'est tout ce qui compte à mes pitits yeux ! **

**Je ne peux pas commencer sans remercier du fond du cœur mes lecteurs toujours aussi présents et à mes chers reviewers, heureusement que vous êtes là et continuez à m'encourager, sincèrement ça fait vraiment du bien de vous lire ! **

**Big up à Mitsuha :) fairy-piece31 :) SuperSuperbus :) Croyance Moreau :) Lilie58 :)**

**J'aime tellement vous lire (Vous et si d'autres veulent me laisser leur avis, allez-y ça me fera ronronner de plaisir ! Le bouton review est ouvert à tous :) ) **

**A tout en bas**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Moi, mon ami et son ****esclave**

Ils trouvèrent Rémus sous les couvertures, seulement une poignée de cheveux dépassaient, même ses mains étaient confinées sous les draps qui se soulevaient doucement et régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

-Je suis étonné qu'il dorme si bien, murmura Sirius en n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de son ami, ou plutôt de la masse de drap qui recouvraient Rémus comme s'il s'en servait comme d'ultime, mais tout aussi futile protection.

Tant de fois, il avait rêvé de ce moment, et maintenant que c'était le cas, Sirius avait peur.

Peur de mal s'y prendre, de lui faire peur par un geste ou un mot maladroit, ou sur du plus long terme : de ne plus jamais retrouver son ami, Rémus Lupin.

Et s'il devait avouer la vérité, Sirius n'avait pas seulement peur, il était littéralement terrifié.

James, devant son interrogation, lui donna un coup d'épaule et désigna du menton la commode où une potion de sommeil sans rêve était entamée d'un tiers. Son aspect translucide semblable à de l'eau lui conférait un aspect terrible… douce petite potion qui quand ils étaient à Poudlard leur avait servie, pour endormir Rusard pour errer tranquillement dans le château.

-J'ai bien vu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se détendre, j'ai aidé un peu à la chose alors, dit-il, je l'ai coupée avec de l'eau, je ne sais même pas s'il s'en est rendu compte, mais il s'est endormi en moins de deux, et j'en suis content, il en avait besoin !

Il vit Sirius esquisser un sourire et le rejoint.

Il était douloureusement bon de voir ces paupières closes, cet esprit serein, faux évidemment car il ne paraissait serein que grâce à la potion, mais en se forçant un peu, ils arrivaient tous deux à reconnaitre leur frère.

Celui qui dormait du sommeil du juste, en toute circonstance, un air paisible car innocent sur le visage.

Mais bien vite, leurs pensées s'unirent à nouveau sur une idée beaucoup plus dérangeante, Rémus n'était plus innocent, il n'était plus paisible, et le sommeil du juste lui était uniquement permis grâce à une foutue potion…

Sirius serra les poings.

Sans se concerter, d'une même âme troublée, James et lui soupirèrent de concert, dépités devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait.

-Tu devrais le réveiller, indiqua le nouveau maître au bout d'un moment, en allant s'assoir sur la causeuse qui composait l'un des mobiliers de la chambre.

-Non, toi Sirius.

Et alors que celui-ci alors répondre pour refuser, le cerf rétorqua rapidement :

-Non, Rémus doit voir qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur de toi, Sirius, donc TU le réveilles.

Avec un soupir résigné face aux mots de son ami, Sirius laissa passer quelques secondes avant de se lever et s'approcher du lit.

James l'avait remplacé sur la causeuse, les mains croisées posées sur ses genoux, mais bien alerte.

Sirius soupira, mais son ami avait raison, ce n'était pas en se tenant passif que Rémus allait prendre confiance en lui.

Il jeta un dernier regard à James qui pût y lire une peine immense et s'approcha doucement du lit.

Il plaça une main douce sur la joue de Rémus et lui parla doucement, comme s'il tâchait de réveiller un enfant d'un cauchemar, mais Rémus était étendu, immobile.

Malgré lui, un sanglot lui monta instantanément dans la gorge, faisant vibrer sa voix :

-Rem' ? Tu m'entends ? C'est Sirius, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît.

Il avait tout mis, toutes les formules qui devaient rassurer son ami alors qu'il se réveillerait et trouverait l'Animagus penché sur lui.

En d'autres occasions, Sirius aurait sauté sur son lit, crié « allez on se réveille maintenant », comme il lui était déjà arrivé de faire à Poudlard quand le garçon tardait à émerger pour le petit-déjeuner dominical, mais là il fallait de la douceur, beaucoup de douceur.

Mais même celle-ci ne suffit pas, Rémus ouvrit les yeux instantanément et dès qu'ils se posèrent sur Sirius, ils se remplirent de terreur, tandis qu'il cherchait à se redresser en s'aidant de ses bras, s'éloignant du garçon dont la main n'était que trop près.

_Je sens son souffle sur moi, mon nouveau maître est dans cette pièce près de moi, trop près de moi, son ami près de lui. En ont-ils marre d'attendre ? Veulent-ils déjà profiter de leur jouet ? Sont-ils fâchés que je me sois laissé aller au sommeil ? La panique s'empare de moi alors que je suis en compagnie des deux seules personnes sur terre pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie, en qui j'avais toute confiance. Enfin il manque le troisième, Peter, j'aurais cru qu'ils le convieraient à la fête, au moins pour la première fois… Pourquoi ai-je peur d'eux ? Ai-je déjà eu peur d'eux ? Non… avec eux, pour eux, mais jamais d'eux, ils n'ont jamais été une menace, un risque, je n'ai jamais eu raison de les craindre, car je croyais fermement que nous étions un clan, frères de cœur sinon de sang…Mais les voilà, dans cette pièce avec moi, après les terribles menaces que mon nouveau maître a proférées… Je sais bien ce qu'il m'a dit, mais je n'y crois pas, les maîtres aiment trop le jeu, le sang, la peur, ils s'en repaissent comme des vautours qui attendent la mort._

-Maître, pardon, maître, je…, je dormais juste un peu, pardon, bredouilla Rémus d'une voix paniquée.

Sirius enleva sa main et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en veillant à ne pas le toucher.

-Tout va bien Lunard, je suis là, tout va bien.

Les yeux lourds de peur pesaient sur lui comme du plomb. Il entortillait nerveusement les draps du lit, incertain de l'attitude qu'il devait tenir.

-Tu as dormi un peu ? s'inquiéta-t-il

_Si j'ai dormi ? Pour sûr, j'en suis convaincu, l'autre a mis quelque chose dans ce verre d'eau… Mais dois-je lui dire ? Me punira-t-il de cela ? Après tout, si je dois leur appartenir, l'un comme l'autre doit avoir les mêmes droits sur moi non ? Je les connais, « Sirius » et « James » comme je pouvais autrefois librement les nommer, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, terrible gémellité de connivences, si j'appartiens à Monsieur Black, j'appartiens de fait aussi à Monsieur Potter._

Rémus le regarda longuement, et finalement hocha doucement la tête avant de murmurer :

-Monsieur Potter m'a donné quelque chose pour m'aider à dormir, je crois bien.

A ses mots, James esquissa un demi-sourire, on ne la lui faisait pas à son ami, il avait compris le coup du verre d'eau…

Mais Sirius, lui, fronça les sourcils, l'emploi du mot « maître » il ne s'y faisait pas, et il se révéla que « Monsieur Potter » allait être tout autant difficile.

-Rémus, commença-t-il doucement, pas de Maître ou de Monsieur Potter entre nous, tu te rappelles d'avant ? Quand tu étais à Poudlard avec nous ? Comment tu nous appelais ?

Le lycanthrope le regarda longuement, puis tourna sa tête vers James, assis de manière qu'il voulait détendue, mais Rémus avait vu ses yeux contractés, ses poings serrés, et quand il redirigea son regard vers Sirius, il constata la même tension qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là.

_Me rappeler ? Bien sûr que je me rappelle, mais ces souvenirs semblent appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre ou à une autre dimension. Était-ce vraiment moi libre et heureux, je ne sais même pas ce que ces mots signifient aujourd'hui… Était-ce vraiment vous ? Mes amis ? Ces garçons insouciants, doux et d'une gentillesse providentielle avec moi ? Mais aujourd'hui je sais qui vous êtes, ce que vous voulez faire, alors j'ai peur parce que dans les souvenirs de cette époque-là, je me croyais entouré d'amis, de vrais amis, qui vont finalement me porter le coup de grâce._

_Je suis terrifié car je sais que vous avez tout droit sur moi, ma petite insignifiante personne._

_Je suis terrifié car je sais que vous jouez avec moi avant de… avant de passer aux choses… plus sérieuses. _

_Je n'ai tellement pas hâte. Maître Tomson, ses amis, pendant toutes ces soirées, et Rogue, même Severus Rogue j'avais pu, je ne sais pas comment, le supporter, mais vous, vous… mes souvenirs de vous se télescopent brutalement avec vos mots, vous, Monsieur Black, mon maître, mon nouveau maître, avec vos mots et ce que vous attendez désormais de moi…_

_Et ça fait mal, redoutablement mal de savoir que d'ici peut-être deux minutes ou une heure, je serai à n'en pas douter entre vos hanches, vos cuisses, devant me résoudre à obéir, car tel est désormais son rôle… _

_Une bouffé de panique m'envahit et j'halète sous le poids lourd de mes pensées. La réalité me frappe, m'avale, et m'engloutit. _

_J'entends une voix lointaine, familière et tente de m'y raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer._

-Rémus, tu te souviens ?

La voix de son nouveau propriétaire sortit Rémus de ses pensées alors qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux sans le voir et d'une voix atone, il murmura :

-Oui Maître, je me souviens très bien qui vous disiez être.

Il ne remarqua pas les yeux soudainement écarquillés de Sirius, ayant rebaissé les siens, comme incapable de soutenir l'échange visuel.

Et alors que Sirius allait répondre, James intervint :

-Sirius, on verra ça plus tard, il faut le soigner pour l'instant.

Le ton sans appel de James força le garçon à tourner la tête pour le regarder et leur échange visuel fût plus riche que le plus significatif des dialogues.

Patmol finit par abdiquer, hocha machinalement la tête et se retourna vers Rémus :

\- On reparlera de tout ça d'accord ? Il faut te soigner Lunard pour le moment, après on te fera un bon dîner, tu aimerais manger quoi ?

Mais Rémus ne répondit rien, alors il proposa comme pour lui donner envie :

-Et si James nous faisait sa mousse au chocolat ? Celle aux noisettes, tu lui en réclames au moins trois fois à chaque été.

Sa voix contenait le sourire que son visage ne savait exprimer devant ce doux souvenir.

Seul un rapide éclair d'envie passa dans les yeux de Rémus qui fit sourire James qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil amusé et dit :

-C'est noté pour la mousse !

Sirius acquiesça, lui aussi un doux sourire aux lèvres, mais le silence lourd revint dans la pièce quand Sirius demanda l'autorisation à Rémus de le toucher pour le soigner.

_Il me parle comme si j'avais le choix, comme s'il était sincère quand il disait vouloir prendre soin de moi. Il veut me toucher, il va me toucher, et je ne peux rien faire. Qu'attend-il que je lui dise, que je fasse ? Que je me soumette ? Ça doit être certainement être ça, que pourrait-il être d'autre ? Alors de mon ton le plus soumis et respectueux, je m'apprête à lui répondre._

La réponse jeta un froid glacial dans la chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

-Je suis à vous, maître.

-Ok, ok, bredouilla Sirius, on va aller chercher des potions, tout ça, ne bouge pas, on revient d'accord ?

Il crut entendre James marmonner « en même temps tu veux qu'il aille où » mais s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui répondre.

Engager une joute verbale, bien que totalement amicale, avec son meilleur ami n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir en ce moment même

Se raclant plutôt la gorge, Sirius se leva, suivi sur ses talons de James, comme si tous deux avaient besoin de fuir momentanément cette pièce et son ambiance glaciale.

Ils partirent en direction de la réserve située à la cave, où ils avaient accumulé potions de soin en tout genre achetées sur le chemin de traverse en prévision du retour de leur ami, bien qu'ils espéraient secrètement ne pas en avoir l'utilité.

Arrivés devant la porte de la réserve, Sirius donna un grand coup de poing sur celle-ci évacuant toute la tension qu'il ressentait au fond de lui et dont il devait se défaire sous peine d'imploser. Il sentit aussitôt une main ferme mais amicale se poser sur son épaule, James se tenait derrière lui et de suite le morigéna, bien qu'il comprenait malgré tout l'attitude et la frustration de son ami.

-Sirius, le ton était tendu, froid.

-Je suis à vous, maître… ânonna Sirius les yeux révulsés

-Tu attends peut-être qu'il te saute au cou ? suggéra son ami un brin d'ironie dans la voix

A ces mots, le nouveau maître malgré lui se retourna d'un mouvement vers James et murmura :

-Non, je sais, Cornedrue, c'est juste que… tu as vu son regard ? Est-ce que tu as vu une seconde le regard de Rémus ? Je ne le reconnais pas…

-Et lui non plus ne nous reconnait pas Patmol, c'est pourquoi tu dois être patient et compréhensif !

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas l'entendre, le regard légèrement flou et vide, il chuchota en mimant son action, serrant l'air inutilement entre ses poings :

-J'ai envie de le secouer, provoquer un choc, qu'il réalise enfin que…

Mais le regard lourd de James l'empêcha d'aller au bout de l'incongruité de ses mots

-Je ne le secouerai pas, promit-il immédiatement, mais avoue que c'est tentant…

-Si tu as envie qu'il se referme comme une huitre, le coupa James le regard légèrement contrarié, on n'arrivera à rien par la violence ou la rapidité, Rémus est blessé, traumatisé, il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi, mon ami, prends sur toi, car Lunard a plus que jamais besoin de nous et de notre patience…

Il vit Sirius hausser les épaules et sans mot dire ouvrir la réserve et commencer à remplir une besace qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

James savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Epuisés tous les deux, tenir tête ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'à un échange de plus en plus vindicatif et surtout vain…

En silence, tous deux s'affairèrent à remplir le sac, lisant à peine les étiquettes, certains d'avoir besoin de toutes ces potions d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Un poison, voilà ce que j'aurais dû prendre, ragea à un moment Sirius, les mains tremblantes

-Pour Tomson ? demanda sans avoir besoin de la réponse James, j'avoue que c'est tentant, mais tu nous vois meurtrier à notre âge ?

Mais l'ombre qu'il vit passer dans les prunelles de son meilleur ami lui fit peur

-Sirius, s'exclama-t-il, tu n'es pas vraiment sérieux ?

Le regard lourd, Sirius fixa ses pupilles dans celles trop naïves de son meilleur ami

-Tu sais que je n'en suis pas capable, mais quand tu as vu ce dont il est capable, cet homme te donne de sacrées envies de meurtre…

Pinçant les lèvres James l'enlaça tendrement, faisant claquer les flocons entre eux dans la besace coincée entre eux avant d'inspirer lentement et de murmurer à son oreille :

-Mais la différence entre lui et toi Sirius c'est que tu sais la différence entre le bien et le mal, et que ce sont tes principes et ta morale qui font de toi quelqu'un de bien

-J'ai envie de le tuer, James ! Je me fais peur ! Quand on sait ce qu'il a fait à Rémus, Rémus bon sang ! Notre meilleur ami !

L'accolade se fit plus franche, plus virile, les muscles se heurtaient, comme preuve qu'ils étaient vivants, vibrant au rythme de la respiration saccadée car troublée de l'un, plus colérique mais posée chez l'autre, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Sirius se détacha avant de finalement dire :

-Il nous attend, on devrait se dépêcher, merci James, merci vraiment d'être là.

Mais James ne répondit pas, il savait que son meilleur ami s'en voulait déjà ne serait-ce que pour l'envie qu'il avait énoncée de tuer Tomson, alors que Sirius puisse, malgré sa rage, passer à l'acte était quelque chose de tout bonnement impossible, et la larme qu'il le vit essuyer rageusement et rapidement l'empêcha de revenir sur le sujet.

La culpabilité était une amie bien trop présente en ce moment chez le jeune Animagus.

L'étagère était vide, leur besace pleine, mais James réfléchissait, il revoyait les blessures, la peur de leur meilleur ami allongé sur son lit… étaient-ils réellement dans la capacité de lui venir en aide à eux deux ? Ne fallait-il pas se résoudre à … ? Le doute s'emparait de lui, longeant ses nerfs et alors qu'ils allaient repartir, James posa le bras en travers sur le mur et face au regard interrogatif de Sirius, il commença :

-Sirius !

Il vérifia avoir l'attention du garçon et se gratta la gorge, incertain de la réaction qu'allait avoir Sirius à ce qu'il allait dire, c'est pourquoi il prit beaucoup de précaution dans le choix de ses mots :

-Tu l'as vu comme moi, est-ce qu'on est vraiment capables de le soigner ? On devrait faire appel à lui, il nous l'a proposé et je pense que…

-NON !

La voix de Sirius était ferme, implacable mais froide, surtout très froide.

-Après ce qu'il lui a fait ? siffla-t-il, tu veux vraiment de ce monstre chez toi ? Occupé à toucher Rémus ? A côté de ça, mon idée de secouer Rémus parait-être l'idée du siècle…

Sa lèvre supérieure tremblait de rage difficilement contenue.

-Et on s'est mis d'accord, Rem' ne doit _jamais_ savoir

Le ton était bas, presque menaçant, mais James ne se laissa pas impressionner

-Mais il a peut-être besoin de lui, Sirius, ce qu'ils ont vécu…

-Ce qu'il lui a fait tu veux dire ? l'interrompit Sirius, ou tu avais les lunettes trop sales pour lire les mêmes choses que moi ? J'ai dit non, hors de question qu'il se retrouve face à ce tortionnaire, Rémus a besoin de nous et de personne d'autre, surtout pas d'un serpent !

Soupirant face à la résignation de son ami, Cornedrue baissa les bras et récupéra quelques potions qui débordaient du sac que tenait Sirius et dans un silence lourd, ils regagnèrent la chambre.

* * *

_**Ça se bagarre hein, entre les deux meilleurs amis, en même temps vu la situation c'est normal, non?**_

_**Les passages en italique, pensées de Rémus, vous ont-ils plu, dérangés dans leur forme? Je veux tout savoir de ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Tout, tout, tout, dites-moi tout dans une review ( sur l'air de "le Zizi" :p pour les plus vieux d'entre nous, haha c'était gratuit ça :p **_

_**J'espère vous lire, toujours plus nombreux :)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, hydratez-vous et merde pour ceux qui attendent certains résultats... suite à un certain examen, soyez forts, soyez fiers, vous êtes les meilleurs :p **_

_**Je vous aime ! **_

_**LessaWatberg**_


	24. Chapter 24 : C'est petit à petit

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde._**

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! :)_**

_**Que dire sinon remercier vraiment chaleureusement mes fidèles reviewers qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre? Merci d'être là, grâce à vous j'ai toujours plaisir à continuer d'écrire, alors cœur sur vous !**_

**_Merci aussi à mes lecteurs, et pour les ajouts en follow ou favori, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours du bien ;) _**

**_Je remercie cmoa :) Lilie58 :) fairy-piece31 :)Mitsuha :) Croyance Moreau :)_**

**_Votre fidélité me fait très plaisir._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais que l'histoire avance peut-être trop doucement au goût de certains mais je prends vraiment le temps car tellement d'aspects sont à traiter qu'il faut bien en passer par là._**

**_Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous lire, de savoir votre avis, vous tous qui passez sur cette fic ! Alors ne soyez pas timide, vous ne rendrez mon travail que meilleur ! _**

**_Lessa !_**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : C'est petit à petit que le raisin vert devient sucré***

Ils revinrent les bras chargés qu'ils vidèrent sur un côté du lit, ignorant délibérément le mouvement d'éloignement de leur ami, toujours blotti sous la couette, malgré la chaleur folle de la saison, et se trouvèrent soudainement bien bêtes, car incapables de savoir comment s'y prendre avec Rémus.

Celui-ci les observait méfiant, les yeux dépassant à peine de son drap protecteur, les mains le tenant presque désespérément.

Sirius et James le regardèrent longtemps. Un silence pesant résonnait dans la petite chambre.

Et ce fût soudain Sirius qui le rompit.

Il s'assit doucement sur le lit, proche volontairement de Rémus, avant d'attraper à travers le drap les mains qu'il distinguait en dessous.

-Alors, vieux frère, commença-t-il d'une voix dont il cherchait encore le ton assuré qu'il voulait donner, voilà, on a tout là, potions, crème, il ne nous manque plus que ton autorisation pour commencer à te soigner, tu veux bien ?

_Me soigner ? Je sais pourquoi on veut me soigner. On casse, on répare, on recasse, on re-répare, ainsi fonctionne ma vie. Mes yeux se plissent au possible et un mouvement réflexe agite ma tête qui fait non pour moi. Je vais sûrement le regretter, un maître n'aime pas les refus._

_Et l'appréhension de la punition fait monter des larmes amères dans mes yeux qui se tournent tantôt vers Maître Black, tantôt vers son meilleur ami, assis comme toute à l'heure sur la causeuse, un air sombre sur son visage._

_Et je le vois sortir sa baguette de sa poche arrière. _

_Cette vision me fait aussitôt malgré moi paniquer. _

_Osera-t-il utiliser contre moi le Doloris ? _

_J'ignorais que cet homme savait jeter ce sort… sûr qu'ils ont dû s'entraîner... _

_On s'amuse mieux quand le monstre hurle._

Comme s'il avait compris l'angoisse qu'il faisait naître chez son ami, James reposa immédiatement sa baguette à côté de lui et articula à voix basse :

-Je voulais juste la poser pour pas la garder dans ma poche, Lunard, tout va bien.

_Je vois mon maître froncer les sourcils. Bravo le monstre, tu as encore réussi à l'énerver… T'es fichtrement qu'un bon à rien. Ton père a bien fait de se débarrasser de toi, ton maître a bien fait de te traiter comme il l'a fait. Sirius… non, maître Black a bien fait de… _

_Les larmes m'emportent et ma vision se trouble. Je ne vois pas les mains de Sirius se détacher de moi._

_Mais je l'entends se lever, faire des pas près du lit._

_J'essuie rapidement mes yeux et doucement dirige mon regard vers mon maître qui fouille parmi les potions posées près de moi._

_Il en prend une et me la tend._

_-Potion calmante, avale-la s'il te plaît Rémus._

_Je sens que je n'ai pas le choix, son ton est bas, lourd, fatigué. Alors je sors ma main de sous les draps, elle est légèrement ankylosée et je remue mes doigts avant de la saisir pour être sûr de ne pas la lâcher._

_Lorsqu'il me voit porter le goulot de la fiole à ma bouche, Maître Black en prend aussi une qu'il avale aussi, cul-sec. Et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui fronce les sourcils, intrigué._

_Il soupire un long instant, s'étire dévoilant sans le vouloir la toison brune autour de son nombril. Ce corps que je connais me fait peur, mais j'essaie de le cacher, sans succès vu son regard qu'il me lance avant de revenir doucement s'assoir près de moi. Ces mains agrippent cette fois-ci mes épaules et l'une d'elles caresse distraitement du pouce ma peau. Ce geste me brûle, mais l'action de la potion empêche toute montée de stress en moi ou au moins l'apaise, m'empêchant de réagir._

_Il cale son regard dans le mien et après avoir doucement éclairci sa gorge, il commence à me parler d'une voix ferme mais douce :_

-Ok Rémus, on va s'occuper de te soigner, je sais que tu vas avoir peur, que tu as même déjà peur. Mais même si ce n'est pas clair pour toi, on reste tes amis, ceux que tu as toujours connus. Alors essaye de ne pas trop paniquer, on va te toucher à des endroits où tu voudrais qu'on ne mette jamais les mains, mais là on va devoir sûrement. On n'y prendra pas de plaisir, loin de là, mais tu as besoin de soin, mon ami… Alors déjà, je tiens à te demander pardon, pardon de t'occasionner tout ça, et pardon, de ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire chez Tomson, j'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras que je n'avais pas le choix, que j'ai fait tout cela pour toi, pour te sauver.

L'atmosphère parut se figer soudainement dans la salle après ce long monologue. Quelques secondes passèrent comme si le temps venait soudain de s'arrêter. Comme si toutes les horloges du monde venaient d'interrompre leur cycle infernal. Même James ne respirait plus, attentif à la moindre réaction.

Mais il n'y eut rien, alors comme si le temps attendait ce signal, il eut fallu que Sirius frappa fort l'oreiller près de Rémus pour qu'il reprenne son cours.

Car en réponse à ses paroles, il n'y eut rien, rien du tout, sinon un vide et un silence assourdissants.

Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que son laïus fasse office de miracle, que tout à coup Rémus se jette dans ses bras, redevienne le Lunard qu'ils avaient toujours connu ?

Sirius ne savait pas, mais le vide qu'il percevait dans les yeux de son ami lui fit plus mal que tout.

Il avait parlé avec son cœur, il voulait éviter à tout prix de devoir faire appel au bâtard, alors il devait gagner la confiance de son meilleur ami, ils devaient James et lui parvenir à lui faire réapprendre la confiance, l'amitié, l'amour fraternel qu'ils partageaient, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps.

-On peut commencer alors Rémus ? reprit-il incertain.

La potion qu'il avait plus ou moins obligé Rémus a avalé faciliterait ses soins, c'était indéniable, mais il savait qu'en cas de grosse angoisse, elle serait futile.

Il préférait compter sur son effet placebo pour canaliser la peur ancrée de son ami. Lui n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait été extrêmement faiblement dosée. Juste pour permettre à celui qui la buvait de s'autoriser le droit de se détendre.

Il attendit le léger hochement de tête de Rémus et prit une potion cicatrisante. Elle devait être étalée pour plus d'efficacité leur avait conseillé la potionniste qui les avait reçus dans sa boutique.

James avait magnifiquement joué l'entraîneur de Quidditch inquiet et prévenant qui avait besoin de potions d'avance en prévision de matchs à venir…

Pendant dix minutes, le silence régnait, James était venu aider Sirius et de sa baguette jetait des sorts de soins légers pour aider les cicatrices à ne pas trop marquer le corps de Rémus.

Lorsqu'il l'avait prise sur la causeuse, James avait vu Rémus fermer simplement les yeux, peut-être résigné.

Cela avait étreint douloureusement leur cœur, mais ils firent comme si de rien était. Pour lui prouver qu'en vrai il n'avait vraiment rien à craindre.

Ils sentaient tous deux bien les mouvements inconscients du garçon qui essayait de se soustraire chaque fois que Sirius touchait sa peau, mais ils essayaient d'agir avec un naturel qui était feint.

Ils voyaient bien les traces qui dessinaient sur son corps un art qui devait être particulièrement douloureux. On avait par endroit comme tracé un langage mystérieux fait de courbes, de lignes, le langage de la torture…

Et si Sirius passait de façon désordonnée sur les diverses blessures comme s'il avait hâte de toutes les gommer, James lui s'attelait à soigner chaque cicatrice en commençant par les bras pour finir sur le torse de Lunard.

Mieux valait y aller étape par étape pour ne pas trop effrayer le garçon. Il voyait bien sa peine et sa crainte. Et d'un regard, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne travailler que sur ces parties là pour le moment.

D'ailleurs Rémus avait entouré de ses jambes le drap, comme pour défier quiconque oserait abaisser le tissu le recouvrant encore de son aine jusqu'à ses pieds.

Ils l'avaient vu faire, serrant ses cuisses, contractant tous les muscles de la partie inférieure de son corps sur ce tissu qu'il semblait utiliser comme armure. Vaine tentative, tous les trois en étaient conscients, si les nouveaux propriétaires de Rémus voulaient vraiment le lui arracher, ils n'auraient eu aucune peine à le faire.

Mais cela rassurait leur ami, alors ils l'avaient laissé faire, sans même chercher à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien.

Les potions avaient été données en priorité, par James, et Rémus les avait avalées sans rien dire. Cette passivité agaçait Sirius, mais du regard James l'exhortait à la patience.

Mais cela n'était pas simple pour l'impatient Gryffondor. D'autant plus qu'il était animé par une forme de rage qui faisait trembler ses mains.

Il voulait soigner Rémus. Il voulait la confiance de son ami. Il voulait une putain de situation normale au lieu de cet enfer !

Mais il le savait au fond de lui, un long travail de reconstruction les attendait James et lui pour retrouver leur. Et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'il s'occupait de réparer le physique, regardant à l'occasion vers les yeux tristes de Rémus qui ne perdait pas une miette de leurs gestes sur lui.

Quand Sirius eut fini de soigner l'épaule abîmée du loup, il s'attaqua à la plus grosse partie du travail. Il n'avait pas voulu commencer par-là, car c'était sur le visage que des soins importants devaient être apportés, mais il voulait laisser le garçon s'habituer déjà à sentir des mains sur lui avant de directement toucher cette partie du corps plutôt intime.

Dès Sirius avait touché le visage, plus précisément le nez et la lèvre éclatée de Rémus, il l'avait vu fermer les yeux comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Et avait tout fait pour le détourner de ce qu'il se passait sur son corps.

-Tu te rappelles, commença alors à parler l'Animagus sans cesser d'étaler la crème sur cette peau maltraitée, quand on jouait tous les quatre dans le dortoir. Et quand on jouait des tours à Rusard ? Tu as toujours été le plus sage d'entre nous, notre tête pensante… je me rends compte que je serais allé au-devant d'énormes ennuis si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi Rémus. Et je t'en remercie. J'espère que tu sais que tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est uniquement pour toi. Que tu pourras comprendre un jour, combien je regrette… tout.

Il avait parlé légèrement, mais il avait bien vu les micros expressions marquer le visage de Rémus et James l'avait gratifié d'un sourire amical.

Avancer, pas à pas, ensemble, voilà comment ils allaient aider leur ami.

James avait remarqué que Rémus quand il avait rouvert les yeux, puisque Sirius en avait fini avec son visage, occupé maintenant à soigner son bras gauche qu'il avait négligemment posé sur sa propre cuisse, comme si de rien était, ne cessait de regarder avec méfiance sa baguette qu'il agitait en murmurant des sorts de soin.

Il s'appliquait donc à lui sourire doucement comme pour le rassurer et il retint un soupir lorsque Rémus sembla finalement s'abandonner entre leurs mains, appuyant sa tête contre l'oreiller placé contre la tête de lit pour lui permettre une posture assise plus confortable.

Sirius et lui témoins de cela se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant en silence et un souffle d'apaisement souffla dans cette chambre à l'atmosphère encore trop lourde.

Mais ce fût le calme avant la tempête.

Le dernier sort lancé par Tomson avait gravement scarifié Rémus et quand il l'avait sorti du bain, James avait remarqué sans peine des entailles au niveau des cuisses sur son ami, des entailles qui devaient certainement annoncer d'autres mutilations et plus intimes encore. Il fit doucement signe à Sirius, profitant que Rémus avait toujours les yeux fermés et celui-ci pâlit lorsqu'il regarda la zone recouverte du drap que lui désignait son ami.

Ils y étaient, Rémus avait besoin de soin sur une partie délicate et il allait falloir le soigner.

Il déglutit, incapable de savoir comment aborder ce point avec le garçon.

Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et parla en direction de Rémus, conscient que n'importe lequel des mots qu'il allait employer mettrait son ami dans un état de panique.

Et lui-même n'en menait pas large.

Le viol, ce sujet si sensible, surtout lorsque cet acte s'est reproduit tant de fois, par tant de personnes.

Sirius le savait, lui serait certainement devenu fou... Comment faire comprendre à Lunard qu'ils n'en profiteraient pas, que ce n'était pas là une manœuvre détournée pour abuser de lui ?

Alors qu'il lui avait justement promis ça ? De lui faire regretter Tomson ?...

Sirius se dégoutait, cela aurait été tellement plus facile s'il n'avait pas prononcé ces terribles mots… Mais c'était ainsi, et il allait falloir soigner le garçon qui ne devait pas subir plus longtemps que ça cette souffrance, ça lui était tout bonnement intolérable.

-Hum, heu, Lunard, est-ce que tu as mal là ? Je sais que tu es blessé, je voudrais enlever le drap pour te soigner.

Sa voix n'était que murmure alors qu'il désigna d'une main malgré lui tremblante les cuisses nues lacérées couvertes de ce futile bout de tissu.

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont occupés à s'affairer sur moi, j'entends mon maître me parler. Il semble nerveux. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, redressant ma tête, me maudissant d'apprécier ces gestes de soin qui viennent soulager mon corps. Je regarde d'abord son visage, légèrement incliné et sa main qui désigne mon aine, mes cuisses. Tomson m'a donné des coups de couteau, enfin tout comme, c'est son foutu sort de torture qu'il m'a lancé, et mes cuisses brûlent à cause de la déchirure de ma chair…_

_Les mots qu'il vient de prononcer prennent sens soudain dans ma tête et je vois son regard se faire insistant sur moi. Je n'aime pas ce jeu, ce sadisme dont il fait preuve. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à vouloir jouer le maître attentionné ? …_

_Je tente de me redresser doucement, incapable de soutenir leurs regards qui sont dirigés vers moi pour mon maître, vers mes cuisses pour son ami._

_Que veulent-ils m'entendre répondre ?_

_Des murmures inaudibles quittent ma bouche, et j'ignore moi-même ce que mon esprit tente d'articuler._

-S'il te plaît, on veut juste te soigner, James et moi ne te ferons rien d'autre, je veux juste que tu t'attendes à ce qu'on te touche, ici.

Les yeux fatigués du garçon se remplirent d'eau et Sirius sût qu'il était clairement affolé.

Au milieu des paroles inaudibles, il semblait distinguer quelque chose et Sirius tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'articuler avec difficulté Rémus.

-Pourquoi vous me posez la question, si de toute façon vous avez décidé de le faire ?

Sur son visage, un air choqué se fixa. Rem' avait raison, mais s'il voulait le toucher, c'était juste pour qu'il aille mieux, pas pour autre chose.

Alors, doucement, il regarda James et lui demanda si lui voulait bien s'en occuper à sa place.

Quand celui-ci hocha la tête, Sirius se leva du lit, ne quittant pas des yeux son meilleur ami dont les yeux brillaient trop. Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger leur position, car quand il vit James fondre sur lui, Rémus commença à supplier en se débattant.

-Hé, Lunard, Sirius se ré-approcha de lui et tenta de l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait, son ami psalmodiait des supplications infernales, convaincu que ses deux anciens meilleurs amis étaient sur le point d'abuser de lui.

Sans le vouloir, il s'agitait, comme s'il tentait de quitter ce lit, cette chambre et Sirius dut malgré lui recourir à la force pour le garder allongé, James lui vint en aide, esquivant habilement un poing de Rémus qui fendait l'air, non pour frapper mais pour se défendre, pour s'échapper.

-Noon, criait-il désespéré, pitié, je ne veux pas, pitié, maître, s'il vous plaît.

Cela fendait le cœur des deux garçons de le voir dans cet état, mais ils tinrent bon.

Ils essayèrent l'espace d'un moment de le calmer à l'aide de mots, mais rien de ce qu'ils purent dire ne l'apaisa, et lorsqu'ils le virent essayer de se lever, des larmes roulant sur ses joues trop creuses, Patmol encercla dans ses mains les bras trop maigres du garçon, sans cesser de le supplier de se calmer, qu'il ne risquait rien, tandis que James avait dans ses poings les mollets de Rémus qui sans le vouloir venait abimer des blessures encore non cicatrisées.

Quand James réussit à quasiment immobiliser les jambes de son ami, qui n'était plus que murmures répétant encore et encore les mêmes supplications, il le vit s'apaiser doucement, il était résigné, et observa Sirius qui tenait toujours ses poignets le caler contre lui, son torse musclé de poursuiveur accueillant celui tout en os de son ami, et doucement plaça son front contre celui du garçon essoufflé et paniqué.

D'une voix douce, il continuait alors à parler, répétant des promesses qu'il avait déjà faites :

-Rémus, Lunard, mon ami, calme-toi, tu es blessé, et on veut te soigner, uniquement te soigner, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Personne ne va, il avait du mal à dire ce mot mais il s'y efforça pour confronter Rémus à la réalité, personne ne va te violer Rémus, ni moi, ni James, plus personne d'accord ? Rémus regarde-moi, son ton devint aussi désespéré que celui de son ami il y a encore quelques instants, il posa ses deux mains délicatement sur les joues de Rémus où une barbe naissante lui piquait la paume des mains, jamais ces frères de cœur n'avaient eu de gestes si intimes les uns pour les autres ou rarement, ils préféraient largement les accolades bourrues bien viriles, regarde-moi s'il te plaît, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Me regarder ? Ouvre les yeux Lunard, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

_Cette position, ces mains sur moi, ce front contre le mien, ce souffle sur ma peau, tout me pousse à vouloir me débattre, mais j'ai bien compris que cela était inutile. Ils sont trop forts, facile ils sont deux. Deux sportifs en plus. Je sens telles des lames de rasoir leurs mains qui forcent sur mon corps. La brûlure à l'intérieur des cuisses s'est ravivée sous le coup de mon agitation. Je m'en fous, ils sont occupés à autre chose et ne m'ont pas encore touché. _

_Je n'ai tellement pas hâte, une peur sourde s'est emparée de mes entrailles et un bruit sourd résonne dans mes oreilles. Je comprends vite qu'il s'agit de ma pression sanguine qui vient frapper mes tympans, elle vient faire tourner ma tête, l'irrégularité de mon souffle m'a donné le tournis et les yeux fermés, je sens mon corps s'apaiser. Mais les mots de mon maître résonnent malgré moi à mes oreilles comme une douce comptine._

_Il ne cesse de me répéter avec des accents de plus en plus suppliants de le regarder._

_Alors je craque, aussi parce que je sais que je risque gros si je n'obéis pas. _

_Alors j'ouvre les paupières et rencontrent ces yeux bruns trop près des miens._

* * *

**_C'est petit à petit que le raisin vert devient sucré* = Pour le titre du chapitre, c'est l'équivalent en Grec du proverbe : Patience est mère de vertus ^^ instant culture G :p _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._**

**_Je continue sur la base des pensées en italique de Rémus en même temps qu'est narré le récit d'un point de vue omniscient._**

**_J'espère que ce format vous plaît d'avoir les deux points de vue en même temps._**

**_J'aimerais vous lire vraiment nombreux, au moins pour me soutenir :) Ecrire n'est pas une passion facile ^^ Mais pour vous cela vaut le coup !_**

**_Allez, je vous embrasse, à bientôt_**

**_LessaWatberg ! _**


	25. Chapter 25 Angoisse

**_Bonjour tout le monde_**

**_Oh bah je crois que j'ai du retard dans ma publi... Oups_**

**_Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'ai eu besoin de le retravailler avant de le poster et d'avancer un peu la suite histoire pas non plus vous faire ensuite poireauter mille ans !_**

**_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas_**

**_Vous avez été nombreux à m'écrire et ça m'a fait du bien, ça m'a donné envie de vous livrer des chapitres bons et dont je suis satisfaite, les idées germent pour la suite j'espère que vous serez au rdv._**

**_Je remercie mes lecteurs fidèles et mes revieweurs super adorables, je vous réponds ici car pas eu le temps de vous répondre à tous en MP_**

_**SuperSuperbus : jte pardonne pour ton absence... ****comment**** t'en vouloir, ****cœur**** sur toi ! :) **_

_**Poney Rose : oh une nouvelle revieweuse :) salut toi ;) Merci pour ta review! Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau !**_

_**fairy-piece31 : quel plaisir de te lire chaque fois, tu es une sucrerie dont je ne me lasse pas, merci de ton soutien !**_

_**dreamswritterforyou : pas simple le pseudo, mais je l'adore ! Généralement c'est des publis hebdomadaires^^ tout est dans le généralement mdr ! Merci de ta review au plaisir de te lire**_

_**Mitsuha : Coeur en chamallow? J'ai le même, merci pour ta gentille review ! La suite est là :)**_

_**Croyance Moreau : Bon bah toi poulette tu sais ce que je pense hein ! Je t'adore ( et foncez tous découvrir sa fic !**_

_**Guest / **__**Lilie58**__** : don de double vue pour la suite? ;) Maybe ;) j'espère que tu seras là pour découvrir si tes prédictions ont visé juste, au plaisie de lire tes reviews encore et encore :)**_

_**Je vous remercie vraiment tous de votre soutien et perdez pas la main sur les reviews, c'est mon essence vitale :p **_

_**A tout en bas !**_

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Angoisse**

Au bout de quelques instants, les yeux délavés de larmes de Rémus se réouvrirent et accrochèrent difficilement ceux de son maître.

Sirius n'en attendait pas plus pour prononcer des mots qui lui vinrent naturellement.

Car aider et rassurer Rémus c'était quelque chose qu'ils savaient faire. La lycanthropie du loup venant souvent entacher la confiance du garçon en lui-même. Même si la situation actuelle l'obligeait à être beaucoup plus convaincant et à parler de sentiments comme ils ne l'avaient peut-être jamais fait entre eux.

-Rémus, tu es en sécurité avec moi, je ne te toucherai pas intimement pour te faire du mal, je n'en ai pas envie parce que je te respecte, que je t'aime, je t'aime Rémus tu comprends ça ? Comme un frère ! Et James ou Peter c'est pareil pour eux, on est les Maraudeurs, mon ami, tu te souviens de qui l'on est, j'en suis sûr que quelque part au fond de toi tu sais que tu ne risques rien, j'ai besoin d'y croire. Je sais que dans ta tête c'est le chaos, mais je te demande juste de nous faire confiance au moins cette fois et tu verras par toi-même qu'on ne te fera rien de mal. On veut juste soigner ces vilaines blessures qui doivent te faire mal et ça nous est insupportable, tu comprends, Lunard ?

Les yeux perdirent de leur humidité, une dernière larme unique roula et les traits du garçon se firent de moins en moins anxieux au rythme des mots de son maître.

Rémus avait besoin de se libérer, au moins un petit instant de cette peur sourde qui ne le quittait plus depuis des semaines maintenant. Et qu'importe ce qu'il allait arriver, il avait besoin d'accorder cette pseudo-confiance, parce que le poids de la terreur était trop lourd à porter, et parce que James et Sirius le regardaient peut-être un peu trop sincèrement.

Fermant doucement les yeux, Rémus s'abandonna à eux, il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait se passer ensuite et ainsi il leur donna l'accord tacite de reprendre leurs « soins », étouffant au possible cette peur féroce d'être humilié par ceux en qui autrefois il avait la plus immense des confiances.

Sirius détacha ses mains mouillées des larmes de son ami du visage faussement serein et d'un coup de tête fit signe à James qu'il pouvait relâcher la pression sur Lunard. Celui n'avait cessé de le maintenir, tout en ayant relâché la pression sur les jambes, les yeux concentrés, prêt à devoir à nouveau malgré lui exercer une pression pouvant empêcher le garçon de se faire du mal.

Patmol avait détaché à regret son front de celui de Rémus et faisait maintenant craquer nerveusement ses poignets et ses doigts en évitant soigneusement de remarquer les marques rouges qu'il avait fait sur Rémus pour le contrôler pendant sa crise de panique.

Il voyait cependant que James lui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Rémus et avec un raclement de gorge attira son attention.

Perplexes, ils se regardèrent un moment, incertains que Rémus soit réellement convaincu des propos de Patmol. Un échange de regards lourds s'était alors joué entre les deux meilleurs amis.

Sirius était fatigué mais heureux de voir que ses mots avaient eu un effet, même minime sur Rémus, mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le feu éteint, les braises de l'angoisse devaient encore couver quelque part et qu'il fallait se montrer particulièrement prudent maintenant que leur ami avait ouvertement exprimé sa crainte d'être abusé par eux.

Ils finirent par retourner leur regard vers le garçon à moitié assis, avachi et fatigué.

En le voyant ainsi totalement passif, Sirius se dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les choses traîner plus que nécessaires et frotta ses mains sur son pantalon comme pour se donner du courage.

Alors qu'il saisissait le pot de potion dont il aurait besoin pour soigner les lacérations sur les cuisses, il se sentit observé. Et quand il releva le visage vers Rémus, il vit deux prunelles guetter ses mouvements et sursauta.

Quelque part au milieu de cet océan de vide, un éclat léger tentait de briller.

De l'espoir ?

Sirius n'osait y croire, mais il avait hâte de prouver à son _esclave_ qu'il avait eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance.

Il lui adressa un sourire doux et avec d'infinis précautions, Sirius retira doucement le drap aux pieds du lit et couvrit la jambe droite de son ami pour lui donner un maximum d'intimité tandis qu'il pouvait accéder à la cuisse gauche lacérée, et retenant un froncement de sourcils mécontent de l'état de celle-ci prit une généreuse quantité de crème cicatrisante entre ses doigts.

Non sans un dernier regard doux pour son ami, il commença à étaler la crème.

Il avait senti les muscles de Rémus se bander sous l'effet de la peur mais gardait un air indifférent, presque distant pour essayer de le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il ne ressentait rien, surtout pas de plaisir à faire cela.

Il entendit James grogner face à l'étendue des blessures, et le vit lui aussi se servir de la potion en gel pour l'étaler sur une blessure sur la face interne de la cuisse. Ils échangèrent rapidement un regard complice empreint de douleur et repartirent chacun sur leur difficile tâche.

Ils entendirent Rémus déglutir bruyamment en sentant la main de James se poser sur lui mais d'un commun accord tacite firent comme si de rien n'était.

Ils sentaient tous deux que Rémus ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'ils faisaient, à la fois attentif et craintif, comme un chat sauvage qui n'aurait guère le choix que de se laisser faire, mais prêt à fuir à tout instant.

Le pot fut rapidement entamé aux trois quarts, mais Sirius ne l'avait pas payé cher pour rien, alors que son index grattait le fond pour la première fois, le pot se re-remplit instantanément à ras bord, permettant aux garçons de soigner sans se préoccuper risquer de manquer de gel cicatrisant.

Rémus avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, comme incapable d'affronter ce qui se passait.

James trop affairé sur sa tâche ne vit pas la peur envahir au fur et à mesure de leurs gestes son visage, comme s'il avait essayé de la contenir jusque-là mais qu'elle débordait, mais Sirius ne pût lui que le constater, il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs.

Bien qu'il sût que lui ne cherchait à faire que le bien, ses paroles prononcées un peu plus tôt dans le manoir de Tomson résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête et la culpabilité ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

Préférant se détourner de ces pensées trop envahissantes, Sirius baissa les yeux sur la cuisse nue de son ami, la plupart des lacérations se refermaient sous l'effet de la potion qu'il appliquait, mais il ne pût s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps de son ami.

Sans pudeur, il ne voyait pas un corps, mais des blessures, qu'il devinait douloureuses et les voyait s'étendre jusque sous le drap, proches, trop proches de l'intimité de son meilleur ami. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne pouvait ni ne voulait imaginer la souffrance que devait ressentir Rémus.

Et lui avait tant besoin de le soigner, de l'aider à aller mieux, ne serait-ce que physiquement pour commencer.

Par réflexe, sans réfléchir à ses gestes ou à leur conséquence, il attrapa le drap froissé qui couvrait encore le pubis et l'abaissa un peu pour l'écarter et ainsi constater les dommages jusqu'ici encore invisibles à leurs yeux dont souffrait son ami pour adapter au mieux ses soins.

Il ne pensa pas à la panique que cet acte provoquerait, et ce fut comme un raz-de-marée qui s'abattit sur lui.

Il eût à peine le temps de soupirer devant l'ampleur de la tâche que la réaction de Rémus fut immédiate.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ignorant le cri de surprise de James toujours occupé à étaler la potion et, se balançant d'avant en arrière, murmura ce qui sembla être pour Sirius un cri déchirant :

-Pitié, maître, pitié, pas vous, je ne supporterai pas, pitié.

-Rémus, je n'allais pas te faire de mal, murmura Sirius choqué de la réaction violente de Rémus, je voulais voir mieux toutes tes blessures, pour te soigner.

Il crût entendre James murmurer « Malin Patmol, vraiment malin… ! » mais n'y porta pas vraiment attention de crainte que la situation ne prenne une ampleur démesurée, la faute aux émotions exacerbées qui régnaient en maître dans la chambre.

Il replaça correctement le drap précipitamment, mais Rémus ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarqué.

Lunard n'entendait déjà plus. Il avait instantanément oublié le loyal discours que lui avait dit les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front Sirius quelques longues minutes auparavant, ces belles promesses venaient d'être balayées lorsque son maître avait passé deux doigts sous le drap, l'effleurant de trop près d'une partie de son corps qui ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps.

Il savait ce que ce geste signifiait.

En l'espace d'une seconde Rémus n'était plus lui, ce n'était plus dans cette chambre qu'il était, ni avec ces hommes.

Si son maître avait passé la main sous le drap, pour quelle autre raison cela aurait pu être sinon pour abuser de lui ?

Il revit soudain toutes ces soirées chez Tomson, toutes ces mains, ces corps, et voilà que ses anciens meilleurs amis allaient lui faire pareil, ils commençaient par être doux, mais se dévoilaient enfin.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça, pas venant d'eux…, il avait senti les doigts chauds, intrusifs, qui chercher à le dénuder, il s'était laissé berner, endormir.

Parce qu'il avait eu envie d'y croire.

Et maintenant, Rémus paniquait, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer, hoquetant pour articuler :

-Ne me faites pas ça Maître, je vous en supplie.

James et Sirius se regardèrent désemparés, et dans un mouvement instinctif, sans se concerter ils s'étaient éloignés des lui comme pour l'apaiser, car les mots en l'état actuel des choses ne serviraient à rien. C'était trop tard, Rémus était parti loin dans son angoisse et Sirius comprit qu'aucune explication ne calmerait le garçon malgré les promesses qu'il lui avait faites tantôt. Ils attendaient donc là, en silence, des traits d'inquiétude marquant leur visage, patientant que la crise qui touchait Rémus se calme enfin.

Il lui avait promis qu'il abuserait de lui, et pour Rémus ce moment était enfin arrivé.

Sirius rejoint à pas feutrés James qu'il enlaça en passant un bras dans son dos, murmurant doucement des mots à leur ami, priant silencieusement pour qu'il s'apaise.

Et cela fonctionna, au bout de quelques minutes, Rémus arrêta de supplier, ne fût bientôt plus que gémissements et peu après le silence régna.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Rémus se berçait doucement, comme un enfant perdu. Maintenant que la crise était passée, il avait peur, il venait d'ouvertement désobéir à son maître et il redoutait maintenant la colère de celui-ci devant son affront.

Alors il se tenait là, en silence, tâchant de taire des sanglots qui lui enserraient la gorge, se préparant à subir le doloris ou tout autre sort de torture, il s'attendait à sentir quatre mains, qui, lasses de patience, se jetteraient sur lui avec avidité, frôlant des endroits qui n'étaient même plus intimes, prenant avec luxure leur plaisir, grâce à lui, leur ancien meilleur ami.

Les deux Animagus tentèrent de s'approcher de lui et face à sa passivité, James parla :

-Rem ? Ça va ?

Pas de réponses, le garçon n'était toujours que tremblements.

Sirius, lui, semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir et si James ne lui intima pas, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un moment, les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami, complètement bouleversé.

-Patmol, continuons rapidement ce qu'on arrive à soigner aujourd'hui, le reste peut attendre. Si on le retouche de cette façon j'ai peur qu'une nouvelle crise ne le prenne définitivement…

-Tu as raison, murmura le garçon en réponse

Il fouilla sur le lit à la recherche d'une fiole de potion bien particulière et la tendit à Lunard qui n'amorça pas un geste.

-Potion de régénération sanguine et antibactérienne, Rem, s'il te plaît, avale ça et on te laisse tranquille aujourd'hui d'accord ?

Mais Rémus ne bougea pas, il semblait attendre, comme résigné quelque chose qui ne vint pas, qui, il l'ignorait, ne viendrait jamais.

James et Sirius attendaient patiemment, encore sous le choc, Sirius culpabilisant encore plus que son ami cerf car il était conscient que c'était son attitude qui avait poussé Rémus à agir ainsi, à vivre dans cette crainte permanente qu'à tout instant lui ou James pourrait abuser de lui…

Il garda le bras tendu un assez long moment puis finalement Rémus sortit la tête de ses bras pour attraper la fiole qu'il avala aussitôt.

-Pardon Lunard, murmura Sirius incapable de savoir si le jeune garçon l'avait entendu ou s'il était encore dans sa bulle…

James prit l'initiative, alors que Sirius rangeait tout le matériel dont ils avaient eu besoin de descendre à la cuisine préparer le dîner, pour Rémus et pour eux.

Avec les semaines d'angoisse qu'ils venaient de passer, maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré Rémus, il n'était plus question pour eux de le lâcher. Ils mettraient le temps qu'il faudrait, mais James se le jura, ils retrouveraient leur ami.

Sirius était donc resté seul avec Rémus. Il pesta silencieusement après Cornedrue d'avoir décampé comme un lièvre pendant qu'il était occupé à ranger, le laissant ainsi dans une situation qu'il redoutait, un face à face avec Lunard.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, l'Animagus était parti se laver les mains et était désormais assis dans la causeuse face à Lunard qui s'était à moitié rallongé, comme groggy ou simplement épuisé de deux crises d'angoisses à moins d'une heure d'intervalle.

Il regardait maintenant d'un œil tendre bien que nerveux son ami, recouvert de bandages et autres pansements, notamment sur sa lèvre, qui avait éclaté sous les coups de son maître.

Il raga en pensant au corps lacéré de son ami, les balafres qui dataient de sa transformation en loup-garou, les nouvelles cicatrices découlant de l'acte terriblement lâche de son père… bien trop de marques venaient dessiner sur le corps de son ami, et ça le dégoûtait.

Lunard ne méritait pas ça. Lui peut-être, vu la vie de folie qu'il faisait mener à ses parents, Sirius s'avouait bien volontiers avoir parfois mérité quelques punitions de son père bien qu'il considérait que celui-ci avait la main lourde un peu trop facilement…

Mais Rémus…

Non, ce garçon si timide, réservé, doux… ne méritait pas la moindre des petites cicatrices qu'il arborait malgré lui.

Il déglutit doucement, ressentant une vive brûlure à l'estomac, le stress s'emparait petit à petit de lui, agissant physiquement puisque Sirius était bien trop préoccupé par son ami pour se soucier de son propre état psychologique.

_Il est là, assis, face à moi, ses mains sur ses genoux, il ne me quitte pas des yeux, je vois un tic nerveux agiter son pouce droit qu'il plie, déplie sans cesse, craquant parfois. Il s'est toujours fait craquer les articulations, quand il est nerveux, je le revois maltraiter son corps avant chaque match de Quidditch, toujours anxieux à l'idée de perdre, ce qui n'est jamais arriver. _

_Pourquoi est-il nerveux ? A-t-il peur de ce que je pourrais penser de lui s'il me touchait ? A-t-il peur de casser le jouet si sa punition est trop forte ? _

_Je n'en sais rien._

_Tout ce que je sais c'est ce qu'il se passe dans mon corps et dans ma tête._

_J'ai mal, enfin moins que toute à l'heure, mais leurs potions ne sont pas aussi efficaces que celles de… Non je ne veux même plus penser à lui… Et c'est de ma faute, j'ai eu si peur qu'ils abusent de moi que je ne les ai pas laissés toucher à mes blessures sur et près de mes cuisses. _

_Je ne peux pas. _

_Et même s'ils n'en ont pas profité, cela signifie-t-il qu'ils n'en ont pas envie ?_

_J'ai froid, mais je n'ose pas tendre le bras pour attraper l'espèce de plaid qui est échoué à quelques centimètres de mes pieds._

_J'ai peur. _

_Il ne bouge pas, il se contente de me fixer. Que pense-t-il ? Jamais Maître Tomson n'était resté ainsi près de moi. Je ne sais comment me comporter. Attend-il un geste de ma part ?_

_Peut-être._

_Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir._

_Je ne participerai plus à aucun petit jeu pervers._

_Enfin, ça c'est ce que je dis maintenant, mais la souffrance et la torture sont de biens mauvaises amies qui viennent si aisément perturber toutes vos volontés. _

_Et de toute façon, la bête que je suis n'a aucun droit sur ce qu'elle veut ou non. Je suis là pour servir._

_Point._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, les yeux mi-clos, comme si je m'attends à le voir soudainement fondre sur lui comme un oiseau de proie chasse un gibier particulièrement succulent._

_Mon maître va forcément me punir, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? C'est sans doute à cela qu'il pense, dans ses yeux que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer, je vois une forme de préoccupation. Sans doute ignore-t-il par quoi commencer…_

_Ne pas subir la punition qui se fait attendre comme langoureusement me plonge dans l'angoisse. _

_Je sais que je vais regretter de m'être débattu toute à l'heure, par deux fois en plus. J'en suis certain et comme si ma situation n'était pas assez compliquée et tordue, j'ai presqu'hâte que la punition tombe et que cette étouffante tension s'achève. _

_Qu'il se lève, que je supplie, qu'il me torture, que j'hurle, qu'on n'en parle plus._

_Pour cette fois. _

_Ça avait été plus fort que moi, tandis que je l'ai senti faire décoller le drap de ma hanche, la scène où il m'a promis mille et un sévices chez Tomson m'est revenue en tête. _

_A cette triste pensée, un soupir triste quitte ma poitrine, le loup souffre lui aussi, je le sais, mais l'entendre gémir alors que mon Maître est là me terrorise._

_Je le fixe soudain intensément, craignant sa réaction, et j'observe soudain dans ses prunelles quelque chose que j'analyse facilement sans comprendre la raison de ce sentiment de l'inquiétude._

-Pardon, Maître, Rémus murmure aussitôt d'une voix terrifiée.

Voyant l'appréhension dominer ses traits, témoins des pensées qui devaient agiter l'esprit de Rémus, Sirius prit la parole pour essayer de comprendre la raison de ses excuses

-Le loup vit en toi, Rem, on le sait tous, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'entend, ne te tracasse pas.

-Vous n'allez pas me punir ?

* * *

_**Voilà pour le chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage des pensées de Rémus, alors j'attends impatiemment d'avoir votre avis dessus ! **_

_**Vous l'avez aimé? Détesté? Vous en voulez plus? On me dit tout en review ! Haha, j'attends le salaire : vous lire :p :p :p et je n'en serai jamais assez riche :p **_

_**Je vous adore**_

_**A bientôt :) **_

_**LessaWatberg**_


	26. Chapter 26: Mangez, ça vous fera du bien

**_Hello tout le monde_**

**_Et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre._**

**_Les choses avancent, et j'espère que cela vous plaira._**

**_J'attends de vous lire impatiemment et je ne peux que remercier tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic, l'ont ajouté en follow/favori et/ou qui ont laissé un petit message._**

**_Dédicace particulière à ces derniers, je nomme :_**

**_PoneyRose, SuperSuperbus, Croyance Moreau, Liz Monnaye, Lilie58_**

**_Merci à vous tous, vous m'aidez beaucoup vraiment, sachez-le ! _**

**_J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de déçus de ce chapitre, on est ici dans une forme de transition, de chapitre nécessaire bien qu'il ne soit peut-être pas aussi explosif que d'autres._**

**_J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, je le poste avec quelque peu de nervosité._**

**_Disclaimer, et à tout en bas !_**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Mangez, cela vous fera du bien**

_-Vous n'allez pas me punir ? _

Les yeux étaient baissés cette fois-ci tandis que Rémus s'aventurait à poser cette question qui le taraudait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Il n'osait soudainement plus regarder Sirius en face, comme s'il craignait d'y lire déjà la réponse au fond de ces prunelles qu'il ne connaissait autrefois que trop bien. Douceur, tendresse, voilà ce que Rémus avait l'habitude d'y voir, mais aujourd'hui... qu'y verrait-il si Rémus osait se confronter à ces yeux bruns?

Le loup venait de gronder doucement et pour lui, il y allait avoir forcément une punition malgré les mots en réponse de son maître.

Le silence lui répondit. Sa question semblait avoir laissé dans l'air un parfum oppressant de tristesse et de frustration.

Puis il y eut un bruit de tissu qui se froisse, un poids faisant s'affaisser le lit près de Rémus qui se tendit et une main qui se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

-Je n'ai pas à te punir Rémus, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu comprends ?

Le ton doux contrastait avec la force dans la main qui enserrait l'épaule qui cherchait autant à communiquer que les mots prononcés. Sirius était las, fatigué mais tenait bon, ignorant la colère qui l'animait contre tous ceux qui avaient blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre son meilleur ami.

Il vit les yeux se lever vers lui doucement, toujours aussi emprunts de terreur et de son regard cherchait à lui inspirer de la quiétude.

Il posa doucement sa main à la naissance de la nuque de Rémus, il y était poussé par une force invisible voulant s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve, que Lunard était bel et bien là.

« Il est là, pour de bon, c'est fini, tout ce cauchemar est fini », pensa l'Animagus qui pour rompre ce silence trop lourd, chercha un sujet de conversation qui pourrait les distraire jusqu'au retour de son ami cerf.

Enfin il ne savait pas qui des deux il cherchait à distraire en parlant, mais c'était plus fort que lui, tout plutôt que cet affreux silence où semblait se rejouer les cris de douleur que Rémus avait poussé chez Tomson, dans un terrible écho venu d'une autre-monde. Dans le silence de cette chambre familière, Sirius lui n'entendait que ça, ne revivait que ça, les cris, les pleurs de son meilleur ami alors qu'il était venu le sauver.

Il avait retiré sa main de son ami qui semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise avec ce geste amical, et était maintenant les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il devait rompre ce silence qui étouffait tant la pièce que son esprit.

Il commença à parler, mais sa voix était cassée, il dût se l'éclaircir en rejetant des sanglots qui revenaient à l'assaut de sa gorge et le faisaient enrager.

-James ne va pas tarder à revenir, j'espère que tu as faim, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, c'est un vrai cordon bleu, on lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé de rejoindre les elfes de maison des cuisines de Poudlard, tu te rappelles ça hein, Lunard ?

Le ton était presque désespéré, suppliant en quête d'une réponse.

Mais Rémus ne répondit pas, et comme si cela était la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase, Sirius n'en pût soudainement plus.

Deux mains invisibles semblaient enserrer sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement tandis que son meilleur ami ne cessait de le regarder avec inquiétude, sans doute n'osant pas quitter des yeux cet homme à qui il appartenait, comme à l'affût, comme une bête traquée.

Il donnerait père et mère pour retrouver son meilleur ami et l'entrain vivant de celui-ci. Il mourrait d'envie de tuer son père, les hommes du marché aux esclaves et un tas d'autres déchets qui ne méritaient pas le nom d'homme, à commencer par Edward Tomson.

Mais il préféra se concentrer sur Rémus, derrière les barreaux à Azkaban, il ne lui serait plus d'aucun secours et leur ami avait précisément besoin de lui, d'eux, maintenant.

Les bruits de pas indiquèrent aux garçons que James revenait, et Sirius remarqua sans peine que Rémus se crispa lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, sans pour autant diriger son regard ailleurs que sur lui.

Ce contact commençait à le gêner, il n'osait même pas imaginer les terreurs qui devaient vagabonder dans l'esprit du lycanthrope… si seulement il pouvait réaliser ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde il était avec ses _amis_, en sécurité…

-J'vous ai manqué ? demanda avec son sourire doux James qui tenait dans ses bras un lourd plateau et un deuxième flottait près de lui derrière son dos, suivant son rythme.

-Soupe froide de courgettes et steak haché bien saignant pour toi Rémus, dit-il en posant son plateau sur la table basse près du lit, à quelques centimètres de son ami qui n'avait qu'à simplement tendre le bras pour attraper son repas, et sandwich pour nous, et pour le dessert, mousse au chocolat comme promis, ta préférée, hein Lunard ?

Il tendait son sandwich à Sirius, observant discrètement tous deux la réaction de Rémus aux mots de son ami.

Il n'y en eut aucune.

-J'ai pensé que pour ta lèvre, fallait mieux des choses faciles à avaler, mais je te garantis que cette soupe est merveilleuse, c'est m'man qui me l'a apprise, j'en raffole quand je suis patraque, précisa James face à Rémus qui restait immobile et soudainement une préoccupation le prit, tu veux de l'aide peut-être pour manger ?

Un rapide hochement de tête négatif et Rémus avait enfin basculé son regard sur le plateau près de lui, guettant le piège.

-D'accord, articula doucement Cornedrue, enfin sinon n'hésite pas ! On est là pour toi, mon ami !

Et d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il fait apparaître une paille dans le mug qui contenait la soupe froide, facilitant ainsi son absorption à leur ami qui avait la paupière recouverte d'un pansement, lui donnant un faux air de pirate.

En d'autres circonstances, ils en auraient ri, ils en auraient _tous_ ri, mais là James et Sirius n'avaient que le cœur à pleurer.

Les garçons s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de la chambre, attaquant leur repas, laissant Rémus libre d'agir pour ne pas le brusquer.

Sirius regardait le sandwich débordant de tout ce qu'il aimait : bacon, salade, mayonnaise, œuf dur, James s'était surpassé, mais un nœud semblait étreindre son estomac et il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Mais il sentait que James le regardait, l'encourageait, il ne doutait pas que son ami devait lui avoir le même souci, mais il fallait vivre, il fallait manger, il fallait montrer à Rémus que la vie était la même pour eux, qu'avant.

Alors il porta le sandwich à sa bouche, après un dernier regard doux à Lunard qui ne bougeait pas, il mordit un bout dedans.

Seul le bruit des mastications se faisaient entendre dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes, et Rémus les regardait, suspicieux et craintif, mais constatant que les deux hommes ne semblaient plus se soucier de lui, il décida de laisser gagner son estomac et tendit doucement le bras pour attraper le bol contenant la soupe et but à la paille ce qu'avait préparé James.

Ses meilleurs amis l'observaient à la dérobée, et retinrent un soupir de soulagement en le voyant enfin saisir la nourriture, se contentant de se regarder avec satisfaction.

La soupe lui faisait du bien, douce et crémeuse, pas trop salée, et on avait cuisiné, pour lui, un vulgaire esclave.

Rémus savourait la sensation dans sa bouche, son estomac criait famine mais lui n'en avait eu cure jusqu'ici. Mais il voyait bien que les deux hommes ne semblaient guère se préoccuper de lui, alors il céda à ce besoin physique et aspira à la paille comme un affamé, avant de la délaisser pour découper un morceau de steak particulièrement saignant comme il l'aimait, enfin comme le loup l'aimait, et le porter à sa bouche.

Il entendit doucement le loup en grogner de satisfaction, mais alors qu'il se tendit à l'affût d'un sort, il constata que rien ne se passa, que les garçons semblaient n'avoir même pas entendu le bruit émanant de sa poitrine, concentrés sur leur repas.

S'il avait craint un moment ce qu'il devrait faire en remerciement du repas que l'ami de son maître lui avait préparé, Rémus préféra mettre cette préoccupation de côté pour le moment et déguster son repas.

De toute façon il savait qu'il devrait payer, il payait toujours, même s'il ne savait pas toujours pourquoi. Alors pourquoi se tracasser ? Ce qui devrait arriver arrivera, qu'il mange ou non. Et il aurait plus de force pour travailler à les satisfaire en ayant mangé, ils seraient peut-être ainsi plus contents de lui et moins enclins à le punir.

-C'est bon ? demanda au bout de quelques instants Sirius, un air toujours inquiet sur son visage

Rémus quitta son plateau des yeux, et serrant nerveusement ses mains autour du bol de soupe qu'il avait repris, il murmura :

-Oui, oui, maître, merci de m'accorder ce repas.

Froncement de sourcils de Sirius, qui entraîna de la peur chez Rémus qui dût s'écrire en lettre fluorescentes sur son visage car Sirius répondit immédiatement :

-Détends-toi, je ne vais pas me fâcher, je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles maître, c'est tout, je suis juste Sirius d'accord, articula doucement le chien en réponse à la crainte de Rémus qui ne parût toutefois pas se détendre.

Le repas se passa dans la suite en silence, même le dessert fut avalé dans un silence religieux, mais James et Sirius sourirent en voyant Rémus engloutir en quelques coups de cuillère l'énorme pot de mousse que le cerf avait préparé. Eux-mêmes avaient mis plus de temps pour avaler leur sucrerie, et c'était pourtant eux les rois du concours du plus gros mangeur de mousse au chocolat.

Cela vint alléger leur esprit. Cette mousse, qu'importe comment avait fait du bien à leur ami. Qui parut plus détendu et aussi plus fatigué, sans doute l'effet dû à la digestion et à ce trop plein d'émotions que la vie lui faisait vivre.

Quand James s'approcha de lui pour enlever le plateau, il murmura rapidement après un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius :

-Merci Monsieur, pour le repas.

James le sonda un instant du regard et finit par sourire doucement avant de répondre :

-Avec plaisir, mon ami, avec plaisir !

Quelques longues minutes après, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé dans la pièce, Sirius quitta à regret la chambre étouffante, et rejoint James en bas à la cuisine.

Il était occupé d'un mouvement de baguette à orchestrer un ballet de ménage : la vaisselle se faisait toute seule, les aliments utilisés retournaient à leur place, bref la magie s'occupait pour lui d'une tâche longue et ennuyante.

Quand il vit Sirius descendre les escaliers, il s'exclama avec surprise :

-Tu l'as laissé tout seul ?

-Il ne se détendra pas en ma présence, et j'étouffais là-bas moi, il me regarde sans cesse comme un toutou à sa mémère !

Le ton hargneux n'était pas dirigé contre lui ni même contre Rémus et James le savait.

Non Sirius était énervé, de la vie, de cette situation, de l'injustice, et d'un tas d'autres raisons encore.

Son ami se contenta d'hocher la tête à ces mots.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on l'ignorait, hein, Sirius qu'il allait être détruit, reprit-il d'un ton trop sérieux qui contrastait avec le jeune homme que James était encore avant les vacances

-Ça aurait été plus simple pour moi si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais détruit ! grogna simplement Sirius en s'affalant sur une des chaises hautes du bar.

James interrompit son mouvement de baguette pour le regarder d'un air trop mâture que Sirius lui avait rarement connu.

-Tu vas arrêter un peu ? Rappelle-moi c'était quand que tu l'as torturé la dernière fois, hein Patmol, ou que tu l'as violé ? C'était quand Sirius ? Parce qu'étonnamment, moi je ne m'en rappelle pas !

Quand Sirius entendit cela, toute la rage et la frustration que le garçon gardait au fond de lui explosèrent :

-Mais ça revient au même, il est persuadé que c'est ce que je vais faire avec lui, j'ai promis à Tomson devant lui que son séjour chez lui allait être semblable à des vacances, qu'il me supplierait de le ramener chez lui tellement que je le maltraiterai. Moi, James, moi, le gars qui ai sué sang et eau pour aider mon meilleur ami, pour le sortir de sa solitude, moi j'ai prononcé ces mots, et _il les croit_ !

En parlant il avait frappé de ses poings sa poitrine, et des larmes de colère quittaient ses yeux pour se perdre dans sa barbe de trois jours en dessinant de tristes desseins sur ses cernes et ses pommettes.

Quand James avait senti que Sirius allait craquer, il avait à temps jeté un sort de silence sur la cuisine et heureusement car la magie de Sirius crépitait dans l'air, et ses derniers mots avaient été littéralement hurlés.

James attendit un moment de voir son ami redescendre un peu, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail pour le regarder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air trop triste et fatigué sur son visage.

Quand il vit Sirius s'essuyer une dernière larme rageuse et craquer ses doigts les uns après les autres, il prononça à voix basse :

-Sirius on a déjà parlé de tout ça. Pourquoi tu te tortures ainsi l'esprit ?

Il le vit hausser les épaules, la mine défaite.

\- J'ai peur James, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut imaginer…

-Et bah il verra qu'il ne se passera rien, tout simplement, quant à toi, tu devrais arrêter de te faire ainsi du mal.

-Ce que j'ai dit Cornedrue, ça m'est venu si naturellement, comme si…

Un blanc suivi ses propos que James comprit.

-Comme si tu étais réellement capable de lui faire tout ça ?

Un simple hochement de tête vint répondre à sa question

-Toi, le gars qui l'a toujours soutenu, qui te bat contre les préjugés de merde de ta famille, et qui est convaincu qu'on a tous droit au respect, soudainement tu pourrais maltraiter ton meilleur ami, juste parce que tu l'as racheté ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison. Qu'il n'était pas capable de tout cela. Mais il avait peur, malgré lui.

Il se contenta de murmurer

-Je sais, James, je sais, c'est juste que, les souvenirs de chez Tomson me reviennent en tête, inlassablement...

Toute la lassitude du monde sembla soudain tomber sur leurs trop jeunes épaules et après avoir servi un verre d'alcool fort à son meilleur ami, James l'empoigna par les épaules avant de l'entraîner vers l'un des sièges autour de la grande table où se passaient la plupart des repas, et quand il le vit installé son verre déjà vide, il reprit la bouteille et s'occupa à resservir Sirius qui lui tendait son verre.

Une légère rasade d'un liquide transparent vint remplir son verre qui fut vidé tout aussi vite que le premier verre. Et quand Sirius lui tendit pour la troisième fois son récipient vide, James lui fit son regard habituel noir quand il trouvait que son ami exagérait quelque peu.

Il attendit de le voir hausser négligemment les épaules l'air de dire « j'aurais essayé » avant de parler :

\- Ecoute Patmol, Lunard est chez moi depuis quelques heures, on l'a nourri, soigné, il a dormi et on n'a rien fait d'autre que le rassurer. Ok ses crises de panique étaient violentes, mais il ne faut pas qu'on oublie qu'elles sont malheureusement normales et qu'il peut y en avoir d'autres, il est conditionné pour croire qu'on va le battre ou ... ou pire. Laisse-lui du temps, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais Rémus nous reviendra. D'ailleurs j'ai peut-être ma petite idée pour accélérer la chose. Je ne pensais pas t'en parler de suite, mais tu es si inquiet, pour une fois que c'est moi qui joue l'adulte ici ! Tu te rends compte si ce n'est pas fou, ça ?

Sa tentative d'humour eut son effet escompté puisqu'il reçut aussitôt un coup de coude amical de Sirius qui grogna. Mais ne fût pas interrompu par une boutade amicale dont son ami avait le secret.

Et pour cause, Patmol avait bien vu le sourcil gauche de James qui s'était relevé, signe qu'il avait eu une brillante idée.

Ceux de Sirius s'étaient froncés, et face au silence de James qui cherchait à maintenir un inutile suspens, il se resservit à boire de grommeler, quelque peu étourdi par l'alcool :

-Bah vas-y cause, c'est quoi ta si génialissime idée.

L'ironie était plus que palpable et cela amusa quelque peu James qui s'installa les coudes sur la table, la tête dans ses mains avant d'articuler doucement, comme s'il énonçait un secret particulièrement sensible.

-La pleine lune est dans quatre jours.

Sirius le regarda, interdit, avant de pouffer comme si James venait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'un détraqueur !

Quelle était donc la brillante idée, dissimulée dans ce fait évident mais dangereux, pour cause ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de solution pour la passer la plus en sécurité possible.

Et vu que Sirius s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir demander de l'aide à leur informateur qui avait semble-t-il une solution efficace pour aider Rémus lors de sa transformation, ils devaient eux-mêmes élaborer une stratégie pour assurer la sécurité et de Rémus, et d'eux et de toute la société.

Libérer un loup-garou, même s'ils étaient près de lui sous leur forme d'Animagus n'étaient définitivement pas une bonne idée, même les Maraudeurs avaient conscience de cela. Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, pas dans la cabane hurlante… Mais dans la maison de James, utile pour recevoir au moins quatre adolescents bourrés d'hormones mais assez peu résistante face à un loup-garou en pleine force de l'âge.

-Tu m'en dis plus Einstein ? Ou je dois combler les blancs moi-même ?

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez reconnu le clin d'œil du titre ?**_

_**Mheu si m'enfin ! **_

_**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de déçu, Rémus est plus ou moins là, mais c'est normal, les choses doivent avancer, à leur rythme. **_

_**Et pour ceux qui me demandent, et Severus? Patience mes amis, patience ;) **_

_**Promis, il sera là.**_

_**J'aime beaucoup trop ce personnage, sachez-le :)**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**LessaWatberg**_


	27. Chapter 27 :Discussion houleuse et

_**Bonjour tout le monde**_

_**Holala je suis comme le lapin blanc : en retard, en retard ! **_

_**Des soucis de santé ne m'en voulez pas, quand je ne cours pas les médecins j'ai parfois pas la force de m'y mettre**_

_**Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Promis ! Merci à tous les fidèles qui ont reviewé, sans vous la motivation faiblirait comme neige au soleil**_

_**Je remercie chaleureusement : Lilie58, Liz Monnaye, SuperSuperbus, dreamswritterforyou, Poney Rose**_

_**Il est bon de lire vos reviews, alors lecteurs des premiers chapitres ou nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à me bombarder de reviews, avec mon quotidien, ça me fait beaucoup de bien et ça motive, si vous saviez ! Un vrai shoot d'adrénaline et d'endorphine ! **_

_**J'arrête là mon blabla et laisse la place aux choses sérieuses !**_

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 26 : **

_-La pleine lune est dans quatre jours._

_Sirius le regarda, interdit, avant de pouffer comme si James venait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'un détraqueur !_

_Quelle était donc la brillante idée, dissimulée dans ce fait évident mais dangereux, pour cause ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de solution pour la passer la plus en sécurité possible._

_Et vu que Sirius s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir demander de l'aide à leur informateur qui avait semble-t-il une solution efficace pour aider Rémus lors de sa transformation, ils devaient eux-mêmes élaborer une stratégie pour assurer la sécurité et de Rémus, et d'eux et de toute la société.Libérer un loup-garou, même s'ils étaient près de lui sous leur forme d'Animagus n'étaient définitivement pas une bonne idée, même les Maraudeurs avaient conscience de cela. Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, pas dans la cabane hurlante… Mais dans la maison de James, utile pour recevoir au moins quatre adolescents bourrés d'hormones mais assez peu résistante face à un loup-garou en pleine force de l'âge._

_-Tu m'en dis plus Einstein ? Ou je dois combler les blancs moi-même ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Discussion houleuse et métamorphose râtée.**

L'esprit de Sirius n'était pas à la patience et le temps que mettait James à parler commençait à l'agacer, alors que Rémus était seul, en haut, avec ses idées noires. Va savoir ce qu'il pouvait être en train de penser, de faire, de dire… STOP il devait vite mettre fin à ces idées destructrices qui commençaient à l'étouffer.

Il étouffa un grognement en ajustant sa position de sorte à être mieux affalé et utilisa sa main pour appuyer sa tête dessus.

James le regarda doucement, comprenant la mauvaise humeur de son ami et décida donc d'arrêter là le suspens.

\- Puisque Monsieur ne veut absolument pas de l'aide de Seve…

-Ne prononce pas son nom !

Sirius s'était aussitôt levé, le visage rouge de colère !

-Hé du calme, regarde-moi ça, tu as renversé ton verre, tant pis je ne te ressers pas Patmol !

James avait un sourire narquois sur le visage tandis que Sirius, tout en bougonnant, se rasseyait.

-Pas besoin, je suis capable de me resservir tout seul ! dit-il après un bruyant soupir énervé.

Et tout en parlant il avait lancé en informulé un sortilège d'attraction sur la bouteille de vodka qui glissa jusque dans sa main, et la porta à sa bouche aussitôt qu'elle eut touché sa paume.

-Tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin de verre, nargua-t-il après avoir vidé la bouteille de deux belles gorgées, mais pour Servilo, il avait baissé le ton tout spécialement en disant son nom bien que cela était inutile, ils étaient toujours couverts par le sortilège de silence de James, hors de question qu'il nous aide !

James leva les yeux au ciel, tout autant amusé de la liaison que Sirius entretenait avec l'alcool qu'exaspéré de son entêtement à refuser de l'aide, même si cela devait faire intervenir leur pire ennemi, mais reprit doucement son récit :

-Tu ne veux pas de la solution de monsieur X, ça te va là si je l'appelle comme ça ?

James ignora le grognement satisfait de Sirius mais continua :

-C'est con, ça aurait drôlement pu nous aider tu ne crois pas ? Il a dit qu'il a mis au point une solution efficace pour la pleine lune et si ça peut éviter à Lunard de souffrir…

-C'est ça, railla Sirius et pour le remercier, on lui donne Rémus une nuit entière ? Ce salaud ne fait rien gratuitement, tu devrais t'en douter !

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait en nous prévenant pour Rémus, contra James avec un regard appuyé

-Je n'y crois pas, il doit avoir un plan, je me méfie de lui et tu le sais !

-Mais enfin, Sirius, je le déteste autant que toi, mais s'il a une solution, pourquoi refuser cette éventualité…

Sirius fit un instant l'air de réfléchir, une main appuyée contre son menton avant d'articuler trop violemment :

-Peut-être parce qu'il a violé notre meilleur ami, mais tu sembles n'en avoir rien à faire de ça, hein James, le garçon qui est en haut est détruit par sa faute, parce qu'il l'a violé et ce n'est pas parce qu'il nous a permis de le retrouver qu'après sa terrible confession je lui pardonnerai, non James, j'ai juste encore plus envie de l'étriper maintenant que je sais ce qu'il _lui_ a fait ! C'est un homme mort, si je le vois, je le pends par les deux pieds et je l'éviscère vivant, tu m'entends ?

Le cerf inspira longtemps, il savait que l'alcool montait très vite chez Sirius, aussi vite qu'il redescendait et que laisser les esprits s'échauffer n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Il connaissait son tempérament de feu lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur meilleur ennemi d'école, exacerbé depuis les récents évènements. C'est pourquoi il s'obligea à attendre un peu avant de parler, le temps pour Sirius de faire redescendre la pression.

Pendant quelques longues minutes, James se tenait en silence devant Sirius et avait d'un habile informulé changeait l'alcool en eau, sans que cela n'affecte le goût de la boisson. Sirius avait assez bu et il lui fallait retrouver l'esprit clair. Tout en le regarda avec un air narquois alors que Sirius travaillait à vider la bouteille, James reprit doucement la parole avec un calme forcé :

-Je te demande juste de penser à cette possibilité, par pour lui, pour Lunard Sirius, pour lui éviter de la souffrance en plus…

-Tu abrèges si je te dis que j'y réfléchirai ? trancha Sirius qui en avait déjà marre de cette discussion.

James le regarda longtemps, usé de voir l'entêtement de son ami, mais préféra remettre ce sujet sur le tapis plus tard, leurs nerfs étaient trop à bout pour une discussion à plat, et leurs esprit aussi trop embrumés, enfin surtout celui de son ami sanguin.

-Bon, avant tout sache que mon plan peut se faire avec ou sans l'aide de… Monsieur X, c'est juste que ça serait mieux, pour lui, alors je disais, on transplane à Pré-au-Lard et on l'installe dans la cabane hurlante, Rémus ne nous voit peut-être plus tels que nous sommes, mais Lunard nous connaît, quand il verra Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver près de lui, lui saura qui on est, et qu'il n'a rien à craindre de nous. Et avec un peu de chance, l'influence du loup nous permettra de gagner plus facilement la confiance de Rémus à son réveil. C'est que de l'espoir et des suppositions, mais ça peut se tenter, non Sirius ? Lunard doit absolument retrouver ses compagnons ! Il n'y a que comme ça que Rémus comprendra qui nous sommes….

Sirius le regardait, songeur, les trois garçons savaient bien que la lycanthropie de Rémus était une partie intégrante de lui-même, le fait qu'il l'ait même entendu grogner tout à l'heure en était la preuve même.

Mais se pouvait-il vraiment que Rémus trouve son salut grâce à ce qu'il appelait au grand damne de ses amis sa malédiction ?

Sirius savait pourtant que la personnalité du loup n'était pas la même que celle de leur ami. Et si James disait vrai, s'ils arrivaient à faire comprendre au loup qu'ils étaient inoffensifs, cela pouvait-il aider Rémus ?

Il en doutait, mais là en l'état actuel des choses, il fallait tenter toutes les solutions. Si ça marchait, ils retrouveraient un peu leur ami, au moins le temps de la pleine lune, ils rejoueraient ensemble, se câlineraient et peut-être ne verraient-ils pas l'espace de quelques heures la peur dans les yeux devenus jaunes de leur meilleur ami ?

-Ok, abdiqua-t-il, Ok, on peut tenter ça.

James servit à chacun d'eux un café pour aider leur corps à se débarrasser de l'alcool et Sirius, tout en le buvant, se vida à nouveau le cœur, puis ils remontèrent à la chambre. Sirius avait repris du poil de la bête, et grâce à l'alcool mais surtout grâce au soutien sans faille de son meilleur ami.

Dans l'escalier, James demanda :

-Pour dormir ce soir, Sirius, on fait comment ?

Le silence qui lui répondit l'informa que son ami n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Et ils échangèrent un long regard perplexe, malgré la perspective approchante de récupérer leur ami, ils n'avaient pas vraiment songé à cela.

Ils se mirent de suite d'accord sur un fait : ils ne voulaient pas laisser Rem' dormir seul et il y avait bien la chambre d'ami qui contenait un lit, mais un sort pourrait bien en conjurer un deuxième.

James fit part de cela à Sirius qui rapidement accepta.

Dormir dans la chambre des parents de James, pour ces deux adolescents n'étaient même pas à envisager, James se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers la chambre d'ami, baguette en main.

Habituellement c'était son père, doué en métamorphose qui s'occupait de faire apparaître le nombre de lits nécessaires pour que la petite troupe des Maraudeurs loge de façon confortable dans cette pièce, mais il l'avait vu faire assez souvent pour se sentir capable de faire apparaître un lit à partir de celui déjà présent.

Sirius était, lui, retourné à la chambre de James où il trouva Rémus assis sur le lit.

Dès qu'il passa la porte, il le vit immédiatement quitter le lit pour s'agenouiller sur le sol, la tête baissée.

Il l'avait déjà vu faire ça, et chez Tomson et chez James, mais il ne le supportait toujours pas.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, Rémus murmura :

-Pardon Maître pour les deux fois toute à l'heure, je mérite d'être puni, et je l'accepte.

Ce ton affreusement résigné grinça aux oreilles de Sirius qui se précipita pour le relever. Apparemment ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure ne suffisait pas, et Rémus semblait être toujours dans l'angoisse de cette punition…

Malgré le mouvement de peur que manifesta Rémus, son meilleur ami l'attrapa doucement par le bras et le releva.

Il le fit assoir sur le lit et prit place à ses côtés.

Il prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes avant de dire, enfin de répéter :

-Lunard, personne ne va te punir ici. Tu es en sécurité avec James et moi. Je sais que tu ne comprends rien à tout ça, mais il faut que tu te résignes au fait qu'on ne te fera pas de mal. C'est fini tout ça, définitivement fini ! Il n'y aura pas de punition, surtout qu'il faut être particulièrement détraqué pour punir quelqu'un qui fait une crise d'angoisse sur laquelle il n'a aucun contrôle.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent au rythme de l'agitation grandissante de ses neurones, avant qu'il n'articule doucement, comme redoutant la réponse qu'il allait avoir :

\- Je dois comprendre par cette inquiétude que tu as, qu'on t'a déjà puni pour quelque chose qui échappait ainsi à ton contrôle ?

Rémus baissa un peu plus la tête en entendant ces derniers mots. Evidemment qu'il avait été puni, mais il le méritait toujours bien, comme cette fois où il s'était évanoui sous les coups et les sorts…

Ignorant ce qu'il devait dire ou faire face aux propos que venait de tenir son maître, il répondit alors ce qu'il savait répondre de mieux :

-Pardon Maître.

Il sentit la prise que faisait Sirius sur ses mains se durcir et il savait qu'il venait de le fâcher sans savoir comment.

Mais en levant son regard vers l'homme, il n'y trouva que de la douceur, de la tristesse aussi mais surtout de la douceur.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Sauf dans _ces_ yeux, _les_ yeux de celui qui ne l'aidait jamais… sauf en le soignant. Alors qu'il suppliait de le laisser mourir.

En voyant cette douceur dans les yeux de son maître, Rémus frissonna, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, des larmes perlèrent dans ses propres yeux.

Il était fatigué…

Alors que Sirius soupirait devant la tristesse de son ami perdu, James entra dans la chambre, un air particulièrement gêné sur le visage.

Il fit signe à Sirius de venir le voir et celui-ci se leva en lâchant à regret les mains de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue ? demanda intrigué Sirius à James alors que celui-ci l'entraînait à quelque mètres de sa chambre, dans la chambre d'ami.

Un mouvement de bras de James plus tard et Sirius se retrouva confronté au problème qui tourmentait son ami cerf

-T'as pas réussi à conjurer correctement un deuxième lit ?

La moquerie était plus palpable dans le ton de Sirius qui reçut en récompense un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Te moque pas, vas-y essaie toi ! le nargua James qui savait que Sirius était le moins doué d'entre eux en métamorphose, il gérait cependant très bien la défense contre les forces du mal et ce fût par une magnifiquement langue tirée qu'il répondit à James.

Ils regardèrent un instant dépités le grand lit double qui occupait maintenant la pièce.

Confortable pour deux personnes, le problème qu'ils rencontraient était l'angoisse qu'allait très certainement avoir leur ami ancien esclave qui les attendait dans la pièce voisine.

-On ne peut pas le faire dormir avec l'un de nous, commença Sirius

-Avec toi, Patmol, précisa James

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis son maître ?

Le ton était clairement acide.

-Oui, souffla James, il sait qu'il t'appartient, et il trouvera ça sûrement bizarre si c'est moi qui dors avec lui…

-Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen qu'on fasse rentrer ton lit ici ?

James le regarda un sourcil relevé, l'air de dire, il est vingt-trois heures et tu veux me faire déménager un lit ?

-Sirius, il est tard, je pense que le mieux c'est qu'on dorme ainsi cette nuit, regarde Rémus, il est épuisé, on file chacun se laver et on dort. On arrangera la situation demain matin.

Et c'est ce qu'ils se résolurent à faire.

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, Rémus somnolait déjà dans le côté droit du lit, tandis que Sirius le rejoignait, vêtu d'un pyjama rouge et or, composé d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. Son ami avait le même, ils l'avaient ressorti des affaires que son père leur avait donnés quand ils étaient allés le voir.

Il avait paru troublé de retrouver des affaires qui furent autrefois siennes mais ne montra rien d'autre qu'un peu d'étonnement et s'habilla en silence avant de glisser dans le lit et ne semblait maintenant même pas prêter attention à Sirius, enfin c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire croire.

Car effectivement, si Sirius omettait l'espace d'un instant les pansements et l'état de nervosité de Rémus, il parvenait sans trop de peine à imaginer cette scène normale de vacances où les garçons iraient se coucher, chacun dans un lit conjuré par le père de James, Peter ronflant déjà, Rémus lisant et James jouant avec son vif d'or dans sa chambre.

C'était toujours Sirius qui prenait sa douche en dernier, il disait que le chien en lui détestait l'eau, et ce à quoi l'année dernière Rémus lui avait rétorqué que faire des bombes dans la piscine ne semblaient pas déranger le chien.

Il l'avait noyé cette fois-là en réponse à cela, et un sourire nostalgique vint orner son visage tandis qu'il soulevait le drap de son côté du lit.

Quand ils avaient amené Rémus dans la chambre d'ami, celui-ci n'avait rien manifesté de spécial, il s'était contenté de s'allonger, recroquevillé sur lui-même, prêt à tomber de sommeil sans s'en accorder le droit.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit le drap bouger près de lui, Rémus sembla émerger de sa torpeur et se retourna doucement, sans regarder directement dans les yeux Sirius, il se contenta de s'allonger sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Une poupée, voilà à quoi il ressemblait, une poupée beaucoup trop résignée si Sirius en jugeait par le voile qui teintait son regard.

Le drap lui recouvrait à peine les jambes, on frôlait les vingt-sept degrés dans la pièce et Sirius hésita à enlever son propre tee-shirt, avant de se raviser. Il ne voulait pas effrayer son ami plus que ça qui semblait déjà résigné à un sort pire que la mort, et Patmol s'empêcha de soupirer devant ce que Rémus attendait qu'il se passe.

Moins il manifesterait d'émotion, plus ça serait simple pour Rémus d'accepter qu'il ne se passerait rien.

Heureusement que le lit était de belle taille, de sorte que même en étant installé confortablement il ne touchait, ni même frôlait son ami. C'est comme si la magie de James avait agi mais n'était simplement pas parvenu à détacher totalement le nouveau lit créé à partir du premier…

-Bonne nuit les Maraudeurs, entendit-il crier de l'autre côté du mur et avec un sourire il répondit la politesse à James, remarquant la crispation de Rémus en l'entendant élever la voix qui ne contenait que de l'amusement et un peu de fatigue.

Puis il se retourna doucement vers lui, calant sa tête dans sa main, avant de dire :

-Tu peux t'endormir Rémus, on te l'a expliqué, c'est à cause de ce bon à rien de Cornedrue, incapable de métamorphoser correctement un deuxième lit, sinon on aurait eu chacun le nôtre. Je ne te ferai rien, tu le sais ?

Rémus ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, se contentant de détendre imperceptiblement ses doigts qu'il avait contracté en entendant son maître crier.

-Je prends ça pour un oui alors, bonne nuit mon ami, je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Et alors que Sirius s'était convenablement installé, dans sa position favorite pour dormir, et que le silence régnait dans la maison, il entendit un faible :

-Merci, maître.

Il ouvrit un œil attendri, et regardant Rémus lui répondit :

-Tu me remercieras plus tard ! Dors maintenant, mon ami.

Dans la chambre de James au même moment, le garçon commençait à tomber épuisé de sommeil malgré la situation de stress qu'ils vivaient. Trop d'émotions, le manque de sommeil accumulé pendant l'absence de Rémus et voilà que maintenant celui-ci était sous son toit et que tout allait aller pour le mieux maintenant. Il avait donc le droit d'accorder à son corps et à son esprit ce repos bien mérité. Il ferma doucement les yeux, laissant vagabonder son esprit qui revoyait l'état brisé de Rémus, brisé, mais parmi eux, et cela lui tira dans son état comateux un demi-sourire triste.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il fut sorti de son état de demi-sommeil par un bruit caractéristique à sa fenêtre. En grognant, il ouvrit un œil et posa son regard vers l'origine du bruit.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre**_

_**Quel est donc l'origine du bruit selon vous? Aimez-vous les réactions de Sirius? L'imaginez-vous ainsi?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même brève, un simple petit mot est toujours plus encourageant que le silence ;)**_

_**Je compte sur vous, et si le nombre de reviews augmente, il se pourrait que j'organise un petit sondage, pour avoir votre avis sur un élément clé ... ;) **_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa (qui va faire de son mieux pour respecter son rythme !)**_


	28. Chapter 28: Missive et quiproquo

**_Bonjour à tous_**

**_Depuis cette longue absence, mais non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, ni les autres (si si je vous rassure) _**

**_Mes excuses vraiment, la vie est faite de hauts, de bas, bref, je serai toujours là pour publier même si mes temps de publication sont longs._**

**_Merci à tous ceux que je retrouverai, fidèles lecteurs, ou petits nouveaux, bienvenue et merci à vous tous ! _**

**_Je remercie chaleureusement mes revieweurs, c'est vous qui me bottez les fesses et me permettez de continuer à écrire ! alors merci de votre soutien, j'en ai bien besoin ! _**

**_Dédicace à : Diri-chan, Liz Monnaye, SuperSuperbus, Mitsuha, Lilie58, Ange, PoneyRose_**

**_Vous lire ( même vous relire) est un soutien de poids ! _**

**_Allez trêve de blabla, à tout en bas ! _**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 27 :**

_Dans la chambre de James au même moment, le garçon commençait à tomber épuisé de sommeil malgré la situation de stress qu'ils vivaient. Trop d'émotions, le manque de sommeil accumulé pendant l'absence de Rémus et voilà que maintenant celui-ci était sous son toit et que tout allait aller pour le mieux maintenant. Il avait donc le droit d'accorder à son corps et à son esprit ce repos bien mérité. Il ferma doucement les yeux, laissant vagabonder son esprit qui revoyait l'état brisé de Rémus, brisé, mais parmi eux, et cela lui tira dans son état comateux un demi-sourire triste._

_Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il fut sorti de son état de demi-sommeil par un bruit caractéristique à sa fenêtre. En grognant, il ouvrit un œil et posa son regard vers l'origine du bruit._

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Missive et quiproquo**

Un hibou marron de petite taille aux grands yeux jaunes le regardait courroucé de ne pas pouvoir entrer et tapait de son bec contre la vitre avec agacement.

James soupira, lui qui a avait pris l'habitude de dormir malgré les températures en se cloisonnant. Ainsi l'animal semblait le regarder outré de ne pas parvenir à pénétrer dans la chambre pour délivrer son message.

James se précipita à la fenêtre, sans avoir besoin de reconnaître l'animal qui lui était bien familier, et pour cause, il s'agissait du hibou de Peter.

Il lui ouvrit en silence, lui donna quelques graines et récupéra le courrier.

L'oiseau s'envola jusqu'en haut de sa commode et ferma les yeux après un toilettage en bonne et dûe forme.

-Bon, bah apparemment tu as décidé de passer la nuit ici, soupira James qui remplit une écuelle qui traînait d'eau pour que le volatile s'hydrate au besoin et veilla, malgré ses manies, à garder la fenêtre ouverte s'il désirait regagner le domicile de son propriétaire : Peter.

En silence pour ne pas troubler le sommeil des garçons dans la chambre d'ami, il ouvrit la lettre et commença sa lecture après s'être allongé de façon confortable dans le lit, un bras replié tenant sa tête.

_Salut Cornedrue, Patmol !_

_Vous avez retrouvé Lunard alors ? _

_Vous m'aviez dit que Sirius irait aujourd'hui chez Tomson. Je ne tenais plus chez moi, je pense que ma lettre va arriver tard, surtout qu'Hunter a facilement tendance à se laisser distraire en chemin, vous savez comment il est…_

_Comment va Rémus ? Vous l'avez soigné ? Il s'est remis de ses émotions ?_

_Pitié, dites-moi qu'il va bien ! Je pense que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de m'écrire, j'ai pris les devants, déjà que j'ai l'habitude de me ronger les ongles quand je suis stressé, mais là c'est l'horreur, j'en saigne même par endroit… je veux juste savoir qu'il va bien !_

_Je vous écris aussi pour vous dire que je pourrais être là pour la pleine lune. Je suis revenu de vacances ! Mes parents m'ont dit que je pourrais bientôt venir vous voir, alors autant en profiter, le rat a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes ! _

_Pardon encore de pas avoir pu être là pour vous aider avec Rémus, vous savez comment sont mes parents, les vacances, on ne se voit pas de l'année, gnagnagna, bref ! Je serai là, j'ai négocié serré !_

_Ha aussi, j'y pense, j'ai reçu hier ma lettre pour les fournitures de cette année. Je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller les chercher ensemble ? Comme d'habitude… _

_Je crois que Hunter voudra se reposer quand il arrivera avec ma lettre, renvoyez-moi votre réponse demain matin !_

_J'ai hâte de vous voir, tous !_

_Maraudeurement vôtre_

_Queudver_

James passa une main lasse sur son visage, eux n'avaient pas encore reçu leurs listes mais si Peter l'avait eue, alors elles arriveraient certainement demain, ou après-demain.

Comment allaient-ils s'organiser ? Des questions aux conséquences migraineuses s'emparaient de son esprit déjà trop fatigué.

Peter sera là pour la pleine lune, bien, lui se contentera du canapé du salon pour dormir, il n'était pas très confortable, mais au pire, il pourrait partager son lit.

Et le loup aura tous ses habituels compagnons de jeu pour la pleine lune.

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être la seule de leur été…

La moins bonne c'est que Peter ne semblait pas réaliser qu'ils ne pourraient pas en bons maraudeurs allaient se promener nonchalamment sur le chemin de traverse cette année.

Rémus n'était pas en état, à tous les niveaux…et Peter, comme à son habitude, ne semblait pas réaliser la gravité du problème, tout préoccupé et inquiet qu'il était malgré tout, preuve en était avec l'état de ses doigts, Sirius allait sûrement encore râler, surtout si leur ami s'était rongé au sang…

Le sommeil s'empara de lui dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et il décida que tous ces soucis pourraient bien attendre demain pour en parler à Sirius. Le plus urgent avait été fait, Rémus était de retour parmi eux, vivant.

Deux choses dont ils doutaient encore ce matin même.

Et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hunter qui dormait déjà paisiblement sur le haut de sa commode, il se laissa aller au sommeil.

Dans la pièce voisine, le sommeil n'avait pas encore gagné les esprits, contrairement à ce que James espérait.

Sirius allongé sur le dos et incapable de trouver le sommeil guettait la respiration de son meilleur ami nouvellement esclave qui lui tournait maintenant le dos allongé sur son côté droit.

Mais même s'il essayait de simuler le sommeil, Sirius était loin d'être dupe, des soubresauts dans son rythme respiratoire et les mouvements nerveux qui agitaient sa cheville gauche laissaient bien comprendre que Rémus ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser, encore moins à s'endormir.

Et le jeune chien ne doutait pas que sa présence près de lui y était pour beaucoup. Ça et l'ensemble des évènements traumatisants qu'il avait accumulés au cours de l'été.

Patmol posa alors sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de Rémus pour le forcer à se retourner et chuchota dans la pénombre de la pièce tandis que l'autre glissait vers lui :

-Tu veux une potion pour dormir, Lunard ?

Allongé, le regard résigné, le garçon ne répondit pas toute de suite mais finalement balaya la tête de gauche à droite doucement au bout de quelques trop longues secondes au goût de Sirius.

Celui-ci soupira et dans un mouvement instinctif l'attira à lui, leurs cheveux s'entremêlaient et Sirius lutta contre l'énervement qu'il sentait monter en lui alors que son ami se tendait à l'extrême dans ce contact plutôt familier dont il n'avait clairement plus l'habitude.

Contre son oreille, Sirius murmura :

-Tu vois que tu n'as rien à craindre ? Détends-toi Rem', il ne va rien se passer, je veux juste que tu te reposes.

Et au bout de quelques instants, tandis qu'il tenait toujours contre lui son ami imitant à la perfection la poupée de chiffon, il chuchota malgré lui :

-Si tu savais Lunard, si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de te retrouver, j'espère que bientôt tu sauras me faire confiance. Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de …

Et sans finir la fin de sa phrase, emporté par l'émotion, il accentua la pression de ses bras autour de son ami qui, il l'ignorait venait de comprendre le mauvais message dans ses mots et gestes.

_Besoin… mon maître a besoin…, et il n'ose pas, c'est étrange, pourquoi n'ose-t-il pas ? Il m'a bien acheté pour ça non ? Dire que c'est juste ça qui l'a empêché jusqu'ici de faire sa petite affaire…Pourquoi n'ose-t-il pas ? Quelque chose le rebute chez moi ? Veut-il me voir amorcer la chose ? Maître Tomson aimait lui aussi parfois, feindre l'amour doux et consenti… _

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'agiter malgré moi, j'ai bien vu sa patience, je l'ai peut-être déjà trop testé, que dois-je faire ?_

_Mon esprit est perdu tandis que je sens l'homme contre moi, il ne me semble pas en érection, c'est si étrange, si inhabituel. Son souffle heurte ma peau, ses bras enlacent avec une douceur inhabituelle mes épaules et mon torse. Et il ne bouge pas. Enserrant sans violence mon corps contre le sien. Je me sens pourtant étouffer._

_Il doit vouloir que je fasse le premier pas, ça doit être ça, il doit vouloir que j'amorce le premier mouvement, sans doute excité par le fait de me croire consentant… ou de jouer avec moi, de m'humilier jusqu'au bout._

_Alors, mon corps conditionné s'anime tandis que mon esprit part loin pour ne pas assister à la suite des évènements. Je ne veux plus réfléchir dans ces moments-là qui sont pour moi les pires. Je pensais m'y faire et pourtant je souffre chaque fois comme s'il s'agissait de la première…_

_Il a beau dire, s'il ne voulait pas me baiser, que ferait-il là à se frotter contre moi ? On était à peine couché qu'il se collait à moi. M'étouffant. Faisant remonter une bile acide dans mon estomac au fur et à mesure que les cellules de nos corps se retrouvaient coincées les unes contre les autres._

_Je dois arrêter de réfléchir, je ne sais pas comment j'ai échappé aux punitions que mes actes méritaient jusque-là, pas question de jouer plus longtemps et de prendre le moindre risque. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, c'est juste…, je déglutis difficilement, c'est juste qu'il s'agit de lui. Mais ce n'est plus Sirius, l'a-t-il déjà été ? Il est Maître Black._

_Je cherche à éteindre le feu de mes pensées tandis que mes mains saisissent le bas de son tee-shirt et le soulève doucement, elles rencontrent la peau chaude de son ventre tandis que je descends au niveau de la traditionnelle barrière élastique d'où je sens émerger quelques poils. La panique s'empare de moi alors que je les laisse plus bas, juste un peu plus bas pour attraper… _

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire, Lunard ?_

_La voix est chaude dans mon oreille mais il n'a pas crié, à peine murmuré. Alors je m'enhardis pour le satisfaire et de ma voix si ce n'est la plus sensuelle ou moins la plus assurée, celle que j'ai appris à maîtriser, je lui réponds sur le même ton :_

_-Je vous donne ce dont vous avez besoin, maître, je prends soin de vous, je vous remercie pour…_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de finir la fin de ma phrase que mon maître se retrouve à califourchon au-dessus de moi mes poignets emprisonnés dans l'une de ses mains, cette force, je la connais. Du groupe qu'était les Maraudeurs, Sirius a toujours été le plus fort, le plus musclé, le plus sanguin, et cette force est pour la première fois utilisée contre moi, pour m'humilier, et me soumettre. _

_Nous y sommes, la bête montre son vrai visage. Dans combien de temps m'humiliera-t-il définitivement ?_

_Je ne me débats pas, ça fera moins mal comme ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à le regarder, je ferme les yeux, tout sauf voir ce désir lubrique envahir les yeux de cet homme._

_-Lunard, regarde-moi, tout de suite._

_La voix chaude et en colère de mon maître m'oblige à obéir et je fais face à ses pupilles dilatées, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat noir et cela fait naître en moi un élan de panique, malgré moi j'essaie soudain de me soustraire de sa poigne ferme dans laquelle mes mains sont bloquées. _

_Mais il tient bon, il a, il a toujours eu, plus de force que moi, je le sais, c'était terriblement naïf de croire que j'aurais pu réussir._

_Et le retour du pathétique monstre ne tarde pas, car me voilà suppliant :_

_-S'il vous plaît, je voulais juste vous faire plaisir, pitié Maître, ne me faîtes pas mal, vous l'avez dit, vous en avez besoin…_

_Etrange, car au moment où je prononce ces mots, sa poigne se relâche aussitôt, libérant ainsi mes mains que j'attire devant ma poitrine dans une espèce de tentative pathétique et inutile de protection._

_Le maître est tombé sur ses genoux et me regarde fixement, étrangement. Je ressers mes genoux contre ma poitrine et attend, que le bourreau exécute sa sentence. Mais il parle, alors j'écoute, je ne peux faire que ça._

_-Lunard, je … j'ai besoin de te retrouver, j'ai besoin de te voir à nouveau agir librement et… oh s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu ne cherchais pas à m'exciter là hein ? Que tu ne voulais pas me …_

_Il semble perdu, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre alors le silence règne entre nous deux._

_Soudain, il se lève et fait les cent pas dans la chambre, agitant ses bras et ses lèvres._

_-Rémus, plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu ne dois me toucher, c'est inconvenant ! Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que… il n'y a pas à avoir de sexe entre nous, tu ne serais pas consentant et je ne veux pas de ce type de relation avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas sorti des griffes de Tomson pour te faire subir la même chose tu comprends ?_

_Comprendre quoi ? Il me regarde, me fixe mais je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, et je l'entends insister :_

_-Est-ce que tu comprends ? Rémus, réponds-moi !_

_Le maître semble être à nouveau en colère et mon corps me trahit faisant naître dans mes yeux des larmes de peur et de confusion. Je suis dans l'incompréhension la plus totale_

_-Je, pardon maître, je croyais que c'est ce que vous attendiez, ce que vous vouliez de moi… _

_Mes mots ne sont que murmures mais il semble les avoir entendus car il se fige aussitôt et en s'approchant de moi me répond :_

_-Je ne suis pas ton maître, Rémus ! Je suis Sirius, ton meilleur ami ! Et on doit partager le même lit car c'est tout ce que ce stupide James a su métamorphoser ! Alors tu n'as ni à me remercier par le sexe ni à chercher à me faire plaisir et encore moins à mettre ta main dans mon boxer !_

_Je le vois s'éloigner de moi et quittant la chambre, il claque la porte derrière lui._

_Je me retrouve seul, perdu, conscient d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Sans savoir quoi._

James venait tout juste de trouver le sommeil quand il fût sorti de son début de coma par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée sous l'énergie d'un Sirius fulminant, faisant hululer le hibou mécontent d'être lui aussi ainsi extirpé de son repos.

-Ch'peux chavoir ch'quil chpasse ici ? tenta d'articuler James en baillant.

Sirius s'assit sur le lit de son ami, toujours aussi rageur et à l'aide de grands gestes trop dynamiques pour les pupilles de son ami commença à expliquer :

-Pardon Cornedrue, je t'ai réveillé, mais c'est Rémus, un gros quiproquo… il n'arrivait pas à dormir, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, lui disant que j'avais besoin de lui et…Il a refusé une potion de sommeil et ensuite, il a juste super mal compris mes mots…

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

La voix plus inquiète que fatigué et l'air soucieux de son ami poussa Sirius à se calmer un peu avant de reprendre ses explications.

Que lui avait-il dit ? En voilà une bonne question, rien de fou, rien qu'il ne lui aurait dit en d'autres circonstances pour essayer d'apaiser Lunard…

Il avait suffi de quelques petits mots, « j'ai besoin de », pourquoi n'avait-il juste pas continuer sa phrase, taire tout risque d'incompréhension ?

Sirius se gratta alors soudain la tête, réfléchissant bien et James vit apparaître un air gêné sur son visage avant de l'entendre dire :

-J'ai peut-être eu des paroles pas très explicites et j'crois bien qu'il a vraiment tout compris à l'envers, répondit avec amertume Sirius en désignant la chambre de l'autre côté du mur où Rémus s'était tassé près de la tête de lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Patmol vit son hôte hocher doucement la tête, pensif.

Et soudainement quelque chose le frappa :

-Que fait Hunter ici ? demanda-t-il surpris

-Ho, longue histoire, j'ai reçu un courrier de Queudver, il s'inquiète et voulait des nouvelles, et on en reparlera demain Sirius, termina fermement James qui voyait son ami ouvrir la bouche, pour réclamer certainement à voir la lettre.

Ils avaient déjà un souci à régler, pas besoin de commencer à mélanger les choses, autant aller du plus urgent au moins urgent… Et la priorité c'était Rémus.

-Je ne peux plus aller dormir avec lui, maintenant James, confia d'un ton douloureux le garçon qui ne cessait d'entortiller une mèche de cheveux, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était particulièrement gêné, c'est-à-dire rarement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda James qui ne voyait pas tellement le souci.

Sirius n'avait qu'à éclaircir la situation, rassurer Rémus, pourquoi semblait-il faire toute une histoire pour quelques malheureux mots, chose habituelle chez Sirius.

Il l'entendit grommeler quelque chose mais fut forcé de le faire répéter tellement son ami avait marmonné dans sa barbe

-Il a mis sa main dans mon boxer, souffla cette fois un peu plus fort Sirius.

Un long silence suivit cette révélation et finalement tout ce que James trouva à dire fût :

-Ho !

-Oui, ho, tu peux le dire, bon sang, Sirius s'agitait à nouveau, prenant sa tête dans ses mains de façon si désespérée que ça en était presque caricatural faisant malgré lui rire James

-Tu peux te moquer, hein, j'aurais aimé t'y voir

Cornedrue toussa fort pour fuir son fou-rire qui résultait plus des nerfs qu'autre chose avant de reprendre d'une voix douce :

-Il l'a fait tout seul ? Enfin j'veux dire, continua-t-il pour répondre aux yeux imitant la soucoupe volante de Sirius, je pense bien que tu ne lui as pas demandé ou forcé, mais, par quel moyen a-t-il fini par se dire qu'il devait faire ça ?

-Je l'ai pris contre moi, articula doucement Sirius, ignorant la réaction de Cornedrue à ses mots, en lui disant que j'avais besoin de lui…

Nouvel éclat de rire, gêné cette fois

-Et ça n'a pas fait tilt une demi-seconde dans ton cerveau, Sirius, que ce genre de mots conduirait à ça ?

Le regard noir que James reçut en réponse lui fit comprendre que l'ironie n'avait pas sa place ici.

-Comment j'aurais pu ? S'exclama Sirius, je veux dire, les deux fois tout à l'heure, il a paniqué direct et là c'était juste comme si…

Mais ce fût James qui termina sa phrase :

-Comme s'il était résigné, que c'était simplement inévitable.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, méditant en silence leurs paroles.

Seuls les hululements réguliers de Hunter qui dormait sur une patte, ronflotant par moment se faisaient entendre.

-Faut qu'il comprenne, reprit la parole Sirius, qu'il ne doit pas avoir ce genre de pensée, que ni maintenant ni jamais on ne le violera…

Son ton était exaspéré, par contre son ami, loin de là.

Non concernant Rémus, il n'avait que de la peine, une souffrance incommensurable d'avoir vu son ami prêt à se donner ainsi à lui… Mais envers Tomson ou l'autre sale Serpent, il avait une colère terrible, c'était eux les coupables, leurs fautes si Rémus agissait ainsi.

Tellement pris dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu James se lever et faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

Mais il sursauta lorsque celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules le regardant droit dans les yeux, une lueur terrible dans le regard.

-Tu connais l'expression soigner le mal par le mal. C'est moldu, Lily me l'a apprise l'année dernière…

Déstabilisé un instant, Sirius le regarda soudain et sans avoir eu le temps de répondre, James l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, il regarda Sirius et lui chuchota :

-Suis ce que je fais, j'ai peut-être la solution pour aider définitivement Rémus !

* * *

_**Voilà... alors quelle va être la solution de James?**_

_**Qui a peur ? Qui veut la suite ? Qui veut me soutenir ? **_

_**Pour toutes ces questions, une seule solution : review ! **_

_**J'vous aime ! **_

_**LessaWatberg ! **_


	29. Chapter 29 : Le mal par le mal

**Bonjour à tous et toutes**

**Je ne pensais pas poster si "rapidement" cependant...**

**Vous m'avez gâtée en reviews et surtout j'ai senti une réelle inquiétude avec des suppositions terribles pour la suite, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas laissé trop s'installer de suspens.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Je ne peux toutefois pas introduire mon chapitre sans remercier mes lectuers et reviewers : **

***-* Mitsuha *-* Liz Monnaye *-* venou26 *-* cmoa *-* Ange *-* Lilie58 *-* PoneyRose *-* Croyance Moreau *-* **

**V****ous avez tous été impactés de la fin de chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ne vous choquera pas et de toute façon, on en parle en review? **

**Je vous embrasse :)**

**LessaWatberg ! **

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 28 : **

-_Tu connais l'expression soigner le mal par le mal. C'est moldu, Lily me l'a apprise l'année dernière…_

_Déstabilisé un instant, Sirius le regarda soudain et sans avoir eu le temps de répondre, James l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui._

_Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, il regarda Sirius et lui chuchota :_

_-Suis ce que je fais, j'ai peut-être la solution pour aider définitivement Rémus !_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Le mal par le mal**

Comme soudainement effrayé des mots et de la détermination farouche qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son ami, Sirius lui attrapa le bras avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte et le força à se retourner vers lui.

Toujours en chuchotant, il lui murmura :

-J'peux savoir ce que tu as en tête, James ? Le mal par le mal ?

Les derniers mots avaient été étouffés, comme repoussés très loin dans son esprit, qui refusait d'admettre que peut-être James allait…, non ce n'était pas possible, en quoi abuser d'une quelconque manière de Rémus allait bien pouvoir l'aider ?

Sur le même ton, James tout en souriant doucement prit le temps d'expliquer :

-Rémus est persuadé qu'on va le violer, il est conditionné pour ça après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Et profitant du vague hochement de tête de Sirius qui essayait de suivre son raisonnement, il continua :

-Il faut le pousser dans ses retranchements, tant qu'on n'aura pas fait ce qu'il attend qu'on fasse, il sera dans la crainte…

-Tu ne vas pas tout de même pas…

La voix paniquée et énervée de Sirius parla en même temps qu'il avait attiré James à lui, dans le but de le plaquer contre le mur, provoquant ainsi un bruit sourd qui sembla résonner dans le couloir.

Mais les deux mains en l'air, symbole de non-agression de James et son attitude trop calme poussèrent Sirius à s'apaiser, dans l'attente d'autres explications qui ne tardèrent pas sans qu'il n'ait toutefois décrocher ses mains du pyjama de son ami.

-Tu es dingue Patmol ? Non, évidemment que je ne vais pas, enfin, qu'on ne va pas , abuser de Rem', il faut juste provoquer un déclic chez lui, et il n'y a qu'en lui faisant croire qu'on va le faire jusqu'à un certain point pour lui prouver qu'en réalité, il est en sécurité.

-Quoique, ajouta-t-il en profitant d'un silence dubitatif qui s'était installé à la suite de ses mots, je crois qu'il faut aussi lui réapprendre ce que ça signifie, être en sécurité.

James voyait bien la mine troublée de son ami, noyée avec un peu de tristesse venant marquer ses traits trop jeunes, c'est pourquoi, sans chercher à se défaire de la prise de Sirius, il ajouta doucement, avec des accents pathétiques dans la voix :

-Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, au pire, on risque quoi ? Il ne pourra pas se refermer comme une huitre, il est déjà complètement hermétique, ça ne sera pas pire, Patmol, soit on arrive un peu à l'ouvrir à nous soit les choses restent telles qu'elles sont actuellement… on doit le faire, pour lui…

Le ton et les mots de son meilleur ami obligèrent Sirius à abdiquer et il le relâcha doucement, dans une autorisation silencieuse de mettre leur projet en action.

Un long échange de regards inquiets et incertains se joua entre eux deux, et c'est en enlaçant son ami que James ouvrit la porte en soupirant pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage devant cette tâche qui le rebutait mais dont il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait qu'aider leur ami.

James rentra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Sirius qui arborait maintenant un masque venant empêcher quiconque de lire ses émotions et constata rapidement que Rémus ne dormait pas.

Il contourna le lit, évita le regard de panique que lui envoya Rémus qui jusque-là était en position fœtale dos à la porte, mais qui s'était retourné en sursaut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

Ils devaient aider Rémus, qu'importe le moyen… cette pensée semblait tourner en boucle dans la tête des deux jeunes Gryffondors. SI l'un semblait sûr de lui, l'autre paraissait plutôt le suivre, attentif à chaque attitude pour l'imiter.

_Ils sont là, tous les deux, debout, me dominant déjà de leur hauteur. Je les regarde et m'effraye, il y a un air sombre sur le visage de Monsieur Potter et quelque chose que je n'arrive plus à définir tourmente le regard de mon Maître, j'aurais pu autrefois penser qu'il s'agissait d'inquiétude, mais aujourd'hui ça me parait incongru, à moins qu'il ne s'inquiète des projets de son ami pour moi ? Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement mais je me reprends bien vite et me contiens, ils ne doivent pas voir, pas sentir ma peur qui me talonne le ventre. _

_S'il en est à s'inquiéter, c'est que peut-être, oui, je vais en arriver à regretter Tomson. Pour tout dire je le regrette déjà, lui ce n'était qu'un illustre inconnu, quant à Rogue, pourquoi pensais-je encore à lui ? Rogue, eh bien, c'était un homme que j'avais failli tuer, alors je méritais qu'il agisse ainsi avec moi, leur attitude destructrice envers moi m'avait démoli, mais qui était devant moi maintenant ? Des hommes en qui je croyais, des frères de cœur, qui allaient à n'en pas douter me faire souffrir. _

_Un frisson naît à la base de ma nuque et parcoure mon échine alors que l'homme devenant cerf se déplace, s'approche et voilà, je tremble._

James mit ses sentiments et pensées (qui lui soufflaient maintenant que c'était peut-être un peu trop brute de décoffrage pour réussir auprès de Rémus) de côté et s'asseyant sur lit s'adressa à lui sans même le regarder, fixant avec indifférence un point sur le mur derrière l'oreille de son meilleur ami :

-Tu penses que Sirius nourrit des projets sexuels avec toi ? Qu'il se collait à toi dans le but final de te prendre ? Parce que tu es un esclave sexuel ?

Sirius, resté en retrait, le regarda choqué des mots crus qu'employait son ami et ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais il vit James lui faire un signe de la main, comme s'il s'attendait à être coupé, alors il se contenta de croiser ses bras et attendre la suite, impatiemment, nerveusement.

Qu'allait faire James ? Le mal par le mal avait-il dit… Mais il n'allait quand même pas… Non, il lui avait dit qu'il n'irait pas jusque-là, pourtant il le sentait étonnamment déterminé.

L'étincelle de peur qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de son meilleur ami maintenant esclave comme si elle tentait de s'échapper lui tordait le cœur, les tripes. Mais il fallait que cela cesse. Troisième fois en quelques longues heures que Lunard avait cru qu'on allait abuser de lui, alors qu'il était en compagnie de James et lui, ce n'était plus possible !

Curieux et inquiet il regarda le manège de James qui avait approché son visage de celui de Rémus, assez proche pour faire bouger les cheveux du garçon au rythme de ses mots :

-Et si c'était le cas, tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait eu mille fois l'occasion de te faire ce qu'il voulait, Rémus, lui comme moi d'ailleurs ? précisa James d'une voix sans ton, qu'il maîtrisait sans même savoir comment.

Le dit-Rémus ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer difficilement son regard dans les yeux du meilleur ami de son maître.

Un silence s'installa, on entendait parfois la respiration forte car transpirante de peur de Rémus, et James en profita pour s'installer sur le lit, se collant au mur pour une assise plus confortable, venant coller son bras, sa hanche contre leur meilleur ami lycan, et comme inconscient ou indifférent du malaise chez Rémus et invita Sirius à faire de même.

Celui-ci hésita, mais il avait confiance en James, il savait Rémus en sécurité et commanda à ses jambes de bouger pour aller grimper sur le lit, assis en bout du lit, proche des pieds de Rémus qu'il sentait incroyablement nerveux.

C'est ainsi que les trois hommes se retrouvèrent sur ce lit qui ne paraissait soudainement plus si immense.

Rémus n'avait pas bougé de sa propre position, James à moitié allongé ,la nuque contre la tête de lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête et Sirius, appuyé contre le bas du lit, les jambes touchant sans gêne celles de James et de Rémus.

Ils venaient de trouver une place naturellement, comme il avait pu leur arriver de faire, en collant deux ou trois lits du dortoir pour une partie de cartes ou la rédaction d'un devoir en toute convivialité.

-Alors Rémus, crois-tu qu'il va se passer quelque chose là, tout de suite ? reprit Cornedrue

Il parlait sans regarder le garçon, fixant un point imaginaire quelque part au plafond, comme si le garçon l'intéressait si peu qu'il était ennuyé de devoir le regarder.

Mais Rémus lui ne le quittait pas du regard, il alternait entre les deux hommes, cherchant peut-être une aide qu'il ne voyait venir de nulle part.

Son ton léger commençait à agacer Sirius qui ne voyait pas où il cherchait à les mener, sinon à faire angoisser Remus, et ne se gêna pas pour intervenir :

-James, à quoi tu joues ?

En entendant la voix de Sirius, le cerf se redressa, s'appuya de ses poings sur le matelas et en regardant Rémus dit d'un ton tendre :

-Je prouve à Rémus qu'il ne risque rien, absolument rien de nous.

Il vit le regard de Rémus se fermer, les pupilles dilatées de peur qui ne le lâchaient plus des yeux, alors il reprit, confiant :

-Si on suit la logique des choses Rémus, tu es l'esclave sexuel de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

Aussitôt, l'interpellé hocha la tête, sans hésitation mais la nuque raide de peur.

-Donc, reprit James en commençant à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Rémus, s'il le voulait, il pourrait abuser de toi là, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, il me suffit d'un mot de Sirius, et tu es d'un coup ma chose… ? Plutôt amusant, non comme situation … ?

Alors que Sirius voyait l'angoisse figer les traits de son meilleur ami loup, il commença à réaliser que s'il voulait provoquer un changement en Rémus, il devait lui aussi se mêler au jeu de James et glissa nonchalamment une jambe contre celle de Rémus de façon appuyée et son regard se fit noir lorsqu'il vit celui-ci amorcer un mouvement pour retirer la sienne dans le but de rompre le contact.

Sirius était décidé, ils allaient à James et lui, le pousser à bout, lui prouver qu'il ne risquait définitivement rien et qu'à leurs yeux, il n'était que Rémus.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais c'était une idée tout de même, qui allait payer, qui devait payer !

Quand Rémus croisa le regard onyx de Sirius, son souffle se coupa, il avait la main de James sur son visage, la jambe de Sirius qui frottait son mollet, et lui, esclave qui n'avait rien le droit de dire. Des frissons glacés s'emparèrent de tout son corps et il eut soudainement envie d'être loin, très loin, d'ici.

-Comptes-tu te débattre Rémus ? demanda d'un ton trop long Sirius

-Maître, s'il vous plaît… fût la seule réponse qui franchit la barrière des lèvres de l'esclave de façon tremblante.

-On dirait qu'il compte bien se débattre, indiqua Sirius à James qui sourit doucement en réponse.

-Tu vois, Lunard, reprit Sirius, l'avantage d'un esclave sexuel, c'est que même s'il se débat, même s'il supplie, le maître à qui il appartient a tous les droits sur lui, et toi, tu te dis, que ton maître, c'est moi.

En parlant, il s'était rapproché de lui et avait placé ses deux jambes entre celles de Rémus sur lesquelles il forçait pour qu'elles restent écartées.

Lunard n'en menait pas large, il sentait que le jeu faisait vibrer les deux hommes, il sentait aussi leur détermination, et lui, pauvre poupée de chiffon qui ne pouvait rien faire face à l'évidence qu'il allait être violé par ses deux anciens meilleurs amis. Les frissons lui donnaient froid, parcourant sa peau comme du venin glacé qui ne cesserait de passer et repasser sur lui.

Il avait peur mais tâchait d'en montrer le moins possible, il ne voulait pas les faire jubiler devant sa faiblesse, et pourtant, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifié, terriblement angoissé.

-Et là, tout de suite, on sent ta peur Rémus, compléta James d'un ton carnassier qui lui allait très mal, mais un maître s'en contrefout de la peur, des supplications ou de la douleur qu'il inflige…

Il caressait maintenant tendrement la joue qui avait bien besoin d'un coup de rasoir de Rémus qui marmonnait des supplications qu'il savait inutiles en direction des deux garçons.

Sirius s'était rapproché, à genoux sur le lit, entre les jambes désormais indécemment écartées de Rémus couvertes par un pyjama aux notes rouge et or et les caressait d'une manière qu'il voulait distraite, frôlant, survolant, simplement pour laisser penser à ce qu'il pourrait advenir s'il se décidait vraiment.

Ce dont Rémus devait être persuadé.

Qu'il ait peur, qu'il angoisse, une bonne fois pour toute et qu'enfin il réalise, il percute qu'il était en sécurité.

Un rapide échange de regards permit à James et Sirius de parler sans mots, ils se comprenaient bien après tant d'années d'amitié. Ils voyaient bien sur quelle pente glissante était Rémus, dans quel état ils le mettaient, mais ils n'étaient pas encore décidés à arrêter le traitement, il fallait un véritable électrochoc, que Rémus ait enfin une bonne raison d'angoisser pour se rendre compte qu'en fait, tout ça n'était que du bluff…

Alors en quittant le regard de James, Sirius raffermit sa prise sur les mollets, dirigeant ses doigts sous la barrière du pyjama, retenant une grimace en sentant du bout de ses doigts des cicatrices sur l'une des chevilles de son ami, et s'assura d'avoir toujours son masque de froideur sur son visage tandis qu'il caressait malgré lui celui qui n'était pas pour lui son esclave.

Sirius n'était spécialement pas mal à l'aise de toucher ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien. Après la pleine lune Rémus réapparaissait toujours nu, les garçons le soignaient, le rassuraient chaque fois avec une inquiétude et une tendresse presque maternelle.

Et au fil des pleines lunes, la gêne s'était effacée.

Non, ce qui dérangeait Sirius c'était de caresser ce corps qui se préparait à un viol.

Les nerfs étaient à vif, les muscles bandés, et chaque cellule du corps de son meilleur ami hurlaient à la pitié.

Mais Sirius prenait sur lui, c'était un mal pour un bien et il le savait, et si leur dessein à James et lui-même réussissait, alors ils récupéreraient un peu de leur ami.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à James et vit que lui taquinait tantôt la nuque tantôt la joue de Rémus, toujours avec délicatesse et sa gorge se serra quand il le vit cueillir une larme qui naissait sous les paupières maintenant fermées de résignation de Rémus.

-Tu as peur Lunard ? entendit-il demander Cornedrue contre l'oreille de leur ami lycan.

Le silence répondit, alors la poigne sur les jambes se fit légèrement plus abrupte et la voix de Sirius, plus que décidé à aider Rémus, emplit l'air :

-On t'a posé une question il me semble !

_Je l'ai entendu votre question, maître, la voix dans ma tête est grinçante, mais je suis assourdi, le sang tape dans mes tempes, faisant résonner ce bruit lourd et sourd dans ma tête, des informations me proviennent de toute part, je sens le souffle de votre ami sur moi, vos mains qui se baladent, et mes larmes, sales traîtresses, coulent, je n'en doute pas, pour votre plus grand bonheur. Que vous faut-il de plus pour enfin vous décider ? On dirait de vieux chats avec une souris s'amusant avant de la déchiqueter, de la réduire en miette, à l'état de néant. Je pensais être brisé, vous me prouvez qu'après l'abîme des abysses peuvent encore se cacher bien des profondeurs dont le vide m'absorbe irrémédiablement. Mais je sens votre regard sur moi, il pèse même plus lourds que vos mains, vos jambes. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je me soumets et réponds doucement :_

_-Oui, maître, j'ai peur._

_Et il semble que vous n'avez pas fini de jouer car je vous entends me répondre :_

_-De quoi as-tu peur, Rémus, je veux t'entendre le dire !_

_Votre voix implacable semble m'avoir giflé, je ne tarde alors pas à répondre, ayant peu envie de goûter à vos sorts ou à vos coups qui à coup sûr ne vont pas tarder._

_-De vous, maître, de ce que vous êtes en train de faire._

_C'est alors que le souffle chaud de son ami vient tout contre ma joue et je les sens se déplacer, ils rôdent, comme des vautours, prêts à se jeter sur la charogne que je suis._

_Une main insidieuse, je ne sais à qui elle appartient dessine de futiles arabesques sur mon ventre, mais jamais elle ne s'aventure au-delà de la frontière du tissu. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir la nausée qui fait remonter une bile acide dans ma bouche, sous l'effet du dégoût et de l'appréhension._

_Et la voix chaude, autrefois si agréable de James murmure à mon oreille :_

-Tu as peur, Rémus… Peur que nous puissions te violer, là maintenant, que nous abusions de toi, te forcions à nous faire les pires choses, des gestes humiliants et qu'on s'acharne sur toi. On aurait tous les droits de le faire non ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on a tous les droits de le faire ?

_Votre voix prend des accents interrogatifs et mon corps se fige au maximum, venant tirer sur mes blessures, mais je m'en fous, je sais que d'ici peu je serai recouvert d'autres stigmates, plus douloureux car ce sera vous qui me les aurez faits. _

_Je n'en peux plus, j'étouffe, il me semble que l'oxygène a quitté l'air, je n'arrive plus à respirer._

_Malgré moi je m'effondre, en larmes, des sanglots lourds emplissent la chambre, je deviens incapable de les retenir et je me sens trembler, poupée de porcelaine si facile à briser._

_-S'il vous plaît, pitié, vous étiez mes amis, mes meilleurs amis, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas ça, pitié, ne me touchez pas, pas comme ça, lâchez-moi, je vous en supplie._

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai les yeux ouverts ou fermés, si je pleure ou pas, je sais juste que je suis perdu dans l'abîme de la plus sourde des terreurs, j'appartiens à ces hommes et ça me terrifie, je les entends me dire toutes ces horribles choses et ça me terrifie, je les sens parcourir ma peau, la caresser de façon presque délicate et ça me terrifie._

_-PITIE, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, MAITRE_

_Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais je viens d'hurler._

_Toute la peur contenue résonnait dans mes mots._

_Je suis pathétique._

_A coup sûr mes supplications les auront amusés, divertis, et ça les aura encore plus affamés de moi. Je me prostre le plus possible, bande mes muscles à l'extrême pour les préparer au Doloris qui va me frapper, je fais partir mon esprit loin d'ici même s'il faut pour cela le faire basculer du côté de la folie, je ferme mes yeux, tout pour ne pas voir, ne pas ressentir leur luxure qui va s'abattre sur moi._

_Alors qu'ils sont toujours sur moi, je sens leurs mains se faire plus apaisantes, se retirant doucement, seule la paume de Sirius reste sur moi, venant englober ma joue, mon menton, puis il m'attire à lui dans une étreinte que j'aurais, auparavant, qualifié de fraternelle._

_Sa voix murmure tout contre moi et se veut berceuse :_

-Calme-toi Rémus. Il ne va absolument rien se passer. Le seul problème dans cette situation où on te voit mort de peur à l'idée qu'on puisse te violer, c'est qu'on n'en a absolument pas l'envie ! On voulait te faire peur, te confronter au pire pour que tu réalises que ce cauchemar n'arrivera jamais. Tu es notre frère, notre frère de sang, jamais on n'abusera de toi, on te le répétera aussi souvent que nécessaire mais tu n'as rien à craindre de nous ! Ni de James, ni de moi, Lunard ! On a voulu te prouver que même si on en était capables, on n'en avait pas envie. Tu nous connais, on a assez joué avec Servilo pour que tu saches que si on voulait vraiment s'acharner on l'aurait fait, et sans même se soucier de toi, de ta peur ou de ta douleur. Toi, Rémus Lupin, tu es notre frère, tu es en sécurité avec nous, avec James, Peter ou moi, pour toujours.

* * *

**Bon, voilà**

**Finalement pas si grave?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais que c'est un parti pris et même bien pris hein !**

**Mais ça c'est imposé à moi, naturellement.**

**N'oublions pas que ce sont des "jeunes" avec parfois des idées un peu folles mais qui ont voulu agir pour le bien de Rémus, perdus eux aussi...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura, pour certains rassuré, et pour d'autres qu'il ne vous aura pas choqué...**

**Je distribue des tickets pour la file d'attente pour câliner Rémus, venez chercher le vôtre en review !**

**Amitiés**

**LessaWatberg ! :) **


	30. Chapter 30 : Un regain de confiance

_**Bonjour à tous et toutes**_

_**Hé bien, ce que l'on peut dire c'est que le chapitre 29 ne vous a pas laissé indifférent(e)s ! **_

_**J'ai provoqué de nombreuses réactions. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ^^ ce n'est pas moi qui décide... ce sont eux ;) **_

_**Bref, je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews ! Vous avez littéralement sauté sur le chapitre dès qu'il est sorti, et j'espère que le chapitre 30 vous fera du bien !**_

_**Je remercie du fond du coeur : **_

_**\- Croyance Moreau **(Bisouilles coupine, merci de ton soutien!)_

_**\- Liz Monnaye **(Peut-être que ton envie va passer, enfin j'espère ^^)_

_**\- PoneyRose **(C'est si bon le Angst ^^!)_

_**\- Mitsuha **(Tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre)_

_**\- Lilie58 **(J'ai ri pour Peter, j'adore les surnoms pour Sirius et James!)_

_**\- Cmoa **(Ha mais ils veulent devenir Aurors, sûrement pour ça XD)_

_**J'attends vos avis, impatiemment, encore merci de votre fidélité et je serai ravie d'avoir l'avis de tous les autres lecteurs :) **_

_**C'est tellement motivant... je compte sur vous ! **_

_**LessaWatberg**_

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 29 : **

_Sa voix murmure tout contre moi et se veut berceuse :_

-Calme-toi Rémus. Il ne va absolument rien se passer. Le seul problème dans cette situation où on te voit mort de peur à l'idée qu'on puisse te violer, c'est qu'on n'en a absolument pas l'envie ! On voulait te faire peur, te confronter au pire pour que tu réalises que ce cauchemar n'arrivera jamais. Tu es notre frère, notre frère de sang, jamais on n'abusera de toi, on te le répètera aussi souvent que nécessaire mais tu n'as rien à craindre de nous ! Ni de James, ni de moi, Lunard ! On a voulu te prouver que même si on en était capables, on n'en avait pas envie. Tu nous connais, on a assez joué avec Servilo pour que tu saches que si on voulait vraiment s'acharner on l'aurait fait, et sans même se soucier de toi, de ta peur ou de ta douleur. Toi, Rémus Lupin, tu es notre frère, tu es en sécurité avec nous, avec James, Peter et moi, pour toujours.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 Un regain de confiance**

_Les paroles de James résonnent dans ma tête, se mêlant au rythme effréné des battements de mon cœur qui n'ont de cesse de jouer du tambour avec mes tempes. _

_Je n'en peux plus, la tête me tourne et je l'agrippe à deux mains. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de me calmer._

_Je sens leurs corps se reculer, ils m'ont lâché, reste juste les mains de mon maître qui appuient doucement sur mes mollets comme pour me montrer que je peux refermer mes jambes, qu'il n'est plus un obstacle au milieu d'elles._

_Je les referme, soulagé et étonné._

_Je suis perdu._

_ « Rien se passer…Jamais…. Si on voulait, on l'aurait fait… Tu es en sécurité… »_

_Ces mots, je les entends mais comment les comprendre, surtout comment les croire ? _

_Pourtant c'est vrai, ils n'ont rien fait, m'ont poussé à bout, et m'ont laissé. _

_Sans rien me faire. _

_Mon esprit qui s'était égaré, préférant la fuite à l'affrontement de ce qu'ils auraient pu me faire, semble titillé par ce qu'il comprend doucement._

_Comme s'il s'y refusait en même temps. _

_S'ils ne me font rien, quel est mon but alors ? Je n'existe que pour servir, pour plaire à ceux à qui j'appartiens… S'ils ne veulent pas de mon corps, à quoi vais-je leur servir ?_

_ « Tu es notre frère… »_

_Leurs mots sont forts, sûrs et tranchants._

_Ils n'ont jamais failli depuis que je suis parmi eux et semblent n'avoir qu'essayé de me prouver quelque chose._

_Quoi ? _

_La sécurité ? _

_En sécurité avec eux ? _

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… ? _

_La curiosité prend le pas sur la peur pour essayer de comprendre des mots qui résonnent étrangement en moi, comme une vieille mélodie que l'on connaît, sans savoir d'où, ni comment… juste qu'elle nous fait du bien._

_Servilo... le nom de mon bourreau, c'est vrai qu'il a morflé avec eux. Serait-ce aussi pour cela qu'il s'est acharné à me laisser vivre quand je le suppliais de mourir, pour ça qu'il prenait du plaisir pendant qu'il me... ? _

_Une vengeance ? _

_Sans compter que le monstre que je suis a failli le tuer._

_Pourquoi la tension qui m'agitait semble-t-elle quitter mon corps à cette pensée ?_

_Le monstre… oui, le monstre... pourquoi…Pourquoi le loup n'a pas réagi à la menace qu'ils étaient ?_

_Pourtant il grondait, même doucement chaque fois que Maître Tomson…, chaque fois que ses amis, pendant ces terribles soirées, je me rappelle chacune d'entre elles, comme si c'était hier, non comme si c'était là, maintenant, ma peau me brûle à leur contact. _

_Et le loup grondait même pour Rogue, oui le loup grondait chaque fois que Rogue… et le loup a si souvent grondé..._

_Je ferme les yeux, je dois réfléchir, pas me laisser emporter par mes émotions, alors que déjà une larme traîtresse coule le long de ma joue, et je sens une main, - à qui est-elle ? - qui l'efface doucement, comme une douce promesse._

_Et là rien, pourquoi le loup es-tu donc si silencieux ? N'as-tu pas flairé de danger ? T'es-tu laissé endormir ? Toi ? Non, impossible, tu as toujours été comme mon sixième sens, les crocs en plus. _

_Et là … rien._

_Alors une idée naît en moi, insufflée de je ne sais où, par je ne sais quoi._

_Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient raison ? Que je sois en sécurité ?_

_Pourquoi j'ai envie de croire ces mots… ? Suis-je devenu fou ? _

_Interdit, je m'autorise à soupirer, essayer de calmer des larmes qui malgré moi coulent et bientôt vont se tarir._

_Je suis perdu mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je sens un doux cocon autour de moi. _

_Serait-ce cela ? La sécurité ?_

_Je ne me rappelle pas, je sais juste que c'était bon…Est-ce mal de vouloir en profiter?_

Assis contre la rambarde du lit, James et Sirius, bien que les yeux cernés de fatigue, regardaient leur ami tendrement, attentifs à ses réactions.

Ses yeux semblaient hurler encore de panique, mais Rémus trouva la force de mettre ses tourments en mots face à ses deux hommes qui le regardaient un peu trop gentiment.

_\- Jamais ?_ articula-t-il avec une crainte qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher par quelques dernières larmes qui venaient creuser les sillons déjà creusés par les précédentes.

Si James sourit plus franchement, Sirius s'approcha de lui et saisissant ses mains, lui dit les yeux dans les yeux :

_\- Jamais ! Rémus, tu n'es pas mon esclave, tu es mon ami ! Tu arrives à comprendre ça ? On ne nourrit aucun projet de nature sexuelle avec toi ! On ne veut que te retrouver, toi Rémus Lupin, Maraudeur et lycan à ses heures._

Et s'il voyait bien que ses mots sonnaient encore faux dans l'esprit de Rémus, il sentait toutefois qu'un déclic avait très légèrement eu lieu.

Leur ami semblait intégrer le fait qu'il ne serait pas violé par l'un d'eux. C'était peu, mais c'était un grand pas déjà accompli.

Voyant que Rémus semblait réceptif, il en profita pour essuyer doucement les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues lorsque James prit la parole en complément de ses propres mots :

_\- Ça paraît sûrement flou pour toi_ _et tu auras besoin de preuves, mais tu les auras, on n'a pas changé, malgré ce qu'a dû prétendre Sirius lorsqu'il est venu te chercher chez cette enflure de Tomson, Rémus. On ne veut que ton bien, on veut te retrouver, toi, notre meilleur ami._

_\- J'ai joué la comédie Rémus, malheureusement pour moi je l'ai si bien réussie que toi aussi tu as cru mes mots… qui ne devaient que convaincre Tomson pour te permettre de sortir de là-bas,_ reprit Sirius, les mains croisées devant lui, un regard triste enveloppant son visage.

En voyant Rémus tout doucement hocher la tête, malgré l'incertitude qui régnait encore dans ces yeux trop tristes et vides, Sirius inspira longtemps, comme s'il respirait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_\- On va sortir deux minutes, James et moi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux pendant ce temps, ok ? Sois libre Rémus, car tu **es** libre._

Sirius venait de parler et entraînait maintenant James qui était quelque peu interrogatif mais ne posa aucune question, se laissant traîner hors de la pièce.

_\- Pourquoi tu voulais sortir ?_ lui demanda-t-il aussitôt que la porte de la chambre venait d'être refermée par Sirius et que celui-ci filait à la salle de bains.

Il ouvrit l'eau, s'aspergea le visage et les avant-bras avant de répondre en s'essuyant :

_\- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, sortir de la chambre. Je n'en reviens pas j'ai l'impression que ça a marché…_

_\- On n'est pas sortis pour autant_, avança prudemment James, moins propice aux effusions d'enthousiasme

_\- Je sais,_ le coupa un peu sèchement Sirius qui s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, alors que James s'appuyait à l'encadrement de la porte, _mais tu as vu ses yeux, Lunard sait maintenant, et ça va être plus simple._

Et alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir guilleret, le Gryffondor se sentit soudainement plus lourd

_\- Ça va Sirius ?_ demanda aussitôt James qui constata son brusque changement d'attitude.

_\- Oui, oui, je suis... je suis épuisé, en fait. Il avait si peur, on l'a fait pour son bien et ça semble avoir eu quelques effets, mais tu as raison, on a encore du boulot. Tu as bien fait de lui dire qu'il aurait les preuves qu'il attend, je pense que ça devrait le rassurer pour la suite !_

Le silence les enveloppa, et chacun profita de ce calme qui était bienfaiteur.

_\- Maraudeurs, un jour ? _demanda Sirius après un moment en tendant la main vers James qui la saisit aussitôt fermement et amicalement et conclut d'une voix ferme :

_\- Maraudeurs toujours !_

Puis Sirius se leva, et après une étreinte fraternelle, ensemble ils quittèrent la salle de bains.

Ils revinrent à la chambre, où ils trouvèrent à leur plus grand étonnement un Rémus endormi, agrippant le drap, positionné de côté, dos au mur.

De concert, ils sourirent et Sirius chuchota :

_\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…_

_\- Il a laissé retomber un peu la pression, au moins_, compléta James qui amorçait un mouvement pour quitter la chambre.

_\- James, tu veux bien dormir là s'il te plaît ? _

_\- Patmol … on en a déjà parlé, il faut qu'il prenne confiance en toi_, contra le garçon qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait que Sirius cherche à s'exclure de cette relation

_\- Non, tous les trois, je voulais dire, qu'on dorme là, tous les trois, s'il te plaît…_

Le ton fatigué de Sirius obligea James à capituler et il prit place malgré lui sur la causeuse avant de souhaiter la bonne nuit à Patmol.

Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais il ressentait lui aussi le besoin de rester ensemble, alors pour ce qu'il espérait n'être qu'une nuit, il se dit que cela ferait largement l'affaire.

Sirius se rallongea de son côté du lit, regardant Rémus qui, même assoupi, conservait cette tension sur le visage qui semblait ne plus le quitter, avant de fermer les yeux et d'enfin se laisser aller au sommeil.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, seuls des ronflements plus ou moins forts résonnaient dans cette chambre d'amis qui portait particulièrement bien son nom ce soir-là.

Le lendemain matin, ce fût James qui se réveilla le premier, cherchant deux secondes où il était avant de se rappeler les éléments de la veille qui lui revinrent immédiatement en tête.

Il tâtonna sur la table basse à la recherche de ses lunettes et s'étira un long moment.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, bien réveillé, il jeta un coup d'œil encore plein de sommeil vers le lit métamorphosé et vit tout d'abord Sirius, qui occupait les trois quarts du lit, un filet de bave cherchant certainement à fuir son haleine putride du matin, il était étalé sur le ventre, le tee-shirt légèrement relevé, la faute à ses improbables positions qu'il prenait pour dormir, il tombait d'ailleurs régulièrement du lit une place qu'il avait à Poudlard.

Mais quelques instants après, le sourire de James s'effaça, au bas du lit, la tête vers lui dormait en boule Rémus, sans coussin, sans drap, comme s'il avait peur de mal faire en se mettant à l'aise, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était les agitations nerveuses qui occupaient ses mains et son visage, signe que dans son sommeil, de biens tristes souvenirs devaient se revivre.

Il hésita un instant à le réveiller mais il se dit qu'après tout, au moins il dormait, c'était déjà ça de pris. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, les cauchemars faisaient malheureusement partie du processus naturel.

Il se leva et récupéra un morceau de drap, qui fit grogner Sirius dans son sommeil et le posa doucement sur Rémus.

Un sortilège de Tempus lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt dix heures trente et il décida puisque le sommeil l'avait quitté de descendre à la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner dont seraient jaloux les elfes de cuisine de Poudlard.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain pour une toilette matinale incluant coiffage et rasage, il s'habilla dans sa chambre et avant de la quitter, glissa la lettre de Peter dans la poche arrière de son short en toile.

Hunter n'était plus dans la pièce, sans doute était-il allé chasser un petit gibier qui lui ferait office de petit déjeuner.

Il se sentait plus léger, pas encore débarrassé de toute inquiétude, mais malgré les événements de la veille, Rémus était rentré, et cela le rendait presque guilleret, c'est donc dans une démarche assurée et énergique qu'il rejoint le rez-de-chaussée.

Dans son salon, James nettoya les vestiges de la soirée d'hier soir, les verres volèrent jusqu'à l'évier où ils se lavèrent d'eux-mêmes. La bouteille de vodka, d'un charme bien pratique pour éviter toute question gênante de ses parents se reremplit jusqu'à son niveau d'avant leurs shoots, et atterrit dans le bar.

Bien satisfait de cela, il s'attaqua à la cuisine, et ouvrant le frigo, grogna lorsque sous son geste quelques bouteilles en verre dans la porte cliquetèrent les unes contre les autres, venant menacer le silence ambiant.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller les garçons, surtout pas Rémus.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il jeta un sort de silence et l'instant d'après, il sortit œufs, bacon et prit du pain dans le placard, le petit déjeuner préféré de Rémus étant celui à l'anglaise, il récupéra aussi d'un coup de baguette à l'instar des autres aliments, une grosse boîte de haricots blancs qu'il fit mijoter dans une grosse casserole.

Que manquait-il qui pourrait faire plaisir à son ami ?

En se grattant le front, il réfléchissait… Un doux sourire vint orner son visage en se rappelant des souvenirs de Poudlard, qui étrangement lui paraissaient bien trop lointains…

Rémus adorait le jus d'orange frais, et les œufs au plat ne devaient pas être trop cuits, bien, il lancerait leur cuisson après.

Et peut-être qu'il y avait de la marmelade d'orange au frigo ?

Rémus en tartinait toujours trois fois trop ses pancakes, surtout en période pré et post pleine lune.

Ce qui lui fit aussitôt penser qu'il manquait des pancakes. Un coup de baguette plus tard, un saladier plein de pâte était remué vigoureusement par un fouet ensorcelé.

Ragaillardi par la présence de deux Maraudeurs sous son toit, tandis qu'il orchestrait un ballet de cuisine qui pourrait bien nourrir quatre hommes pendant au moins deux jours, il chorégraphiait quelques petits pas de danse et ne s'arrêta que pour attraper un verre d'eau fraîche.

Juste le temps de l'avaler et voilà à nouveau que James s'agitait sur ses jambes, dansant doucement jusqu'à la table de salle à manger qu'il dressa avec un soin tout particulier.

Il se sentait bien, bien mieux que depuis le début de l'été, la colère et la rage qui occupaient jusque-là son esprit s'estompaient.

Rémus était de retour.

Aussi incongrue cette pensée fut-elle il y a encore quelques temps, alors qu'ils pensaient que rien ne viendrait jamais les séparer, Rémus était de retour.

Enfin, ils avaient réussi. A force de persuasion, un peu d'aide aussi, il devait bien le reconnaître, si Servilo ne leur avait pas écrit, sans nul doute que Rémus serait encore chez cet homme qui l'avait acheté…

Il ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer en surveillant la cuisson des pancakes.

S'il arrivait seulement à faire entendre raison à Sirius…

_\- Quelque chose te préoccupe, Cornedrue ?_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre._

_J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, alors je compte sur vous pour partager votre avis :) Vraiment !_

_Petit instant pub : Je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur le profil de ma co-auteur Croyance Moreau sur la fic Notre Mort Artificielle, qui a sorti sa deuxième fic : La cage aux pivoines ;) _

_Amitiés et prenez soin de vous ! :) _

_LessaWatberg_


	31. Chapter 31 :Quel avenir ?

_Hello à tous_

_Bah voilà, je vous l'avais promis, plus petits chapitres mais plus de publications_

_Donc voici la suite de Noir sera l'espoir !_

_Je suis heureuse de vous avoir tous lu, même si je ne vous ai chaque fois pas répondu spécifiquement, je me suis concentrée sur l'écriture, pour tout vous dire ! _

_Je veux vous remercier sincèrement de suivre ma fic, c'est toujours fou pour moi de voir qu'elle est lue, appréciée... vous êtes des dingues, des amours et vous n'imaginez pas combien je vous adore ! _

_Plein de bisous à **PoneyRose, Croyance Moreau, Liz Monnaye **et** Lilie58**_

_Et tout pareil à **Ange** : je te réponds ici, comme tu n'es pas connectée sur FF : J'ai l'image so cute d'un Rémus et d'un renard ! Ok pour les tickets j'en avais en rab ! Et puis tant que y'a du monde pour consoler Mumus, moi ça me va ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'attends, impatiente votre avis, et promis je fais péter la suite très bientôt !_

_Amitiés_

_LessaWatberg qui vous aime ! _

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

S'il arrivait seulement à faire entendre raison à Sirius…

_\- Quelque chose te préoccupe, Cornedrue ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 31: Quel avenir ?**

Un sursaut plus tard et James contemplait Sirius, les yeux ébouriffés, les yeux encrottés de sommeil, en pyjama toujours appuyé sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine du reste de la pièce à vivre.

_\- Tu m'as fait peur,_ chuchota le cerf inutilement, oubliant son sort de silence.

_\- Il ne dort pas,_ indiqua en réponse à son murmure Sirius d'une voix normale, quoiqu'encore ensommeillée, _il m'a dit vouloir passer à la salle de bains et il va descendre…_

James opina de la tête doucement et sans même diriger son regard vers la cuisinière dans son dos, d'un sort lança la cuisson des œufs qui se cassèrent dans la poêle dûment chauffée et huilée, et les coquilles se précipitèrent bien obéissantes dans la poubelle.

Sirius, occupé à s'étirer, le regarda faire, un brin amusé avant de s'exclamer :

_\- Non, j'te le dis James, ne cherche pas à faire Auror, tu es un vrai petit cordon-bleu, les cuisines de Poudlard seraient ravies de t'avoir !_

James lui fit sa plus belle grimace en réponse et alla s'échouer dans le sofa pendant que la magie travaillait pour lui.

_\- Tu as bien dormi ?_ questionna James sans regarder Sirius, les yeux perdus sur la baie vitrée.

_\- Dormir n'est qu'un mot, tu le sais comme moi_, répondit Sirius occupé à leur servir un café, serré, dans un mug bien trop gros, _on dormira bien peut-être plus tard…_

Le ton n'était pas amer, juste fatigué.

_\- C'est moi qui vous ai réveillés ?_ demanda James, lové dans le coin du canapé, tapotant inconsciemment l'accoudoir.

Les récipients claquèrent l'un contre l'autre quand Sirius les attrapa pour rejoindre James à qui il tendit une des tasses et s'affala à ton tour près de lui.

Après une gorgée avalée promptement pour se réveiller, il dit doucement :

_\- Non, Rémus a commencé à s'agiter particulièrement, il m'a filé un sacré coup de pied_, son ton laissait entendre que cela le faisait rire, _ ça pour sûr il a des talents cachés de ninja_, _au moins on sait qu'il est capable de se débattre comme un diable, _la fin de sa phrase fit comprendre à James que si amusement il y avait, ce n'était que pour camoufler quelque chose de plus profond… une forme de soulagement mêlée à de la rage que Rémus ait à se défendre de quoi que ce soit, _bref ça m'a réveillé, je l'ai sorti de son cauchemar et quand j'ai vu l'heure, me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être se lever. _

_\- Ses cauchemars sont malheureusement chose normale, hein Sirius, _fit James d'un ton triste, mais assuré.

Et l'autre hocha la tête, tout aussi triste.

Le silence les enveloppa, il n'était pas gênant, chacun se réveillait, savourant le café et le réconfort qu'il leur apportait.

_\- Où est Hunter ? _demanda finalement Sirius dont la tasse avait été vidée en premier et qui se relevait déjà dans le but de la re-remplir.

_\- Oh, parti chasser probablement, je n'ai pas répondu à Queudver, donc il ne serait pas reparti à lui, sans missive !_

Et en parlant, James avait décollé ses reins du sofa pour extirper de sa poche la lettre reçue hier soir et la tendit à Sirius qui pouffa :

_\- Peter va être ravi quand il va voir comment tu maltraites son courrier._

Pour cause, le parchemin était déjà complètement chiffonné.

Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, un grincement dans l'escalier le fit se retourner, et James se redressa comme un I.

Leurs yeux rivés sur l'escalier, ils virent apparaître Rémus qui descendait les marches, avec certes un peu de difficulté mais, de concert, ils pensèrent tous les deux qu'il se déplaçait déjà mieux qu'hier, et la douleur sur ses traits se faisait moins présente.

Entre la nourriture, les soins et le sommeil, nul doute que physiquement, Rémus allait mieux. Physiquement c'était une certitude, moralement, c'était par contre un simple espoir.

_\- Bonjour,_ articula avec un plaisir non dissimulé James qui se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

Sirius lui adressa la même salutation, mais se contenta de s'appuyer, reins contre le bar, sans s'approcher de lui.

James le conduisit à la table et commença à le harceler de questions

_« Tu as bien dormi, Rémus ? » « Tu as mal ? » « Tu veux une potion Rémus ? » « Tu as faim ?»_

Sans l'intervention de Sirius, nul n'en doutait qu'il aurait continué son interrogatoire.

_\- Cornedrue, laisse-le respirer tu veux ?_

Il s'assit près de Rémus et le regarda tendrement :

_\- Je meurs de faim_, dit-il d'un ton exagéré pour essayer de décrocher un sourire à son ami, _c'est prêt James ?_

Celui-ci, qui ne quittait pas des yeux Rémus, donna un grand coup de baguette en direction de la cuisine et les plats préparés atterrirent avec délicatesse sur la table qui croula soudainement sous les mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

La carafe versa le jus d'orange dans le verre à pied de Rémus, puis servit les deux autres garçons avant de prendre sa place sur le sous-verre prévu à cet effet.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, dans les yeux de Rémus brillait une petite étincelle bienfaisante aux deux amis.

Ils commencèrent chacun à se servir, encourageant ainsi par-là Rémus à faire de même.

_\- Les pancakes ont l'air trop bon, James,_ dit l'air de rien Sirius qui pourtant reposa le plat un peu trop près de l'assiette de Rémus

Et James répondit :

_\- Et tu n'as pas goûté le bacon, chaud et croustillant !_

Il eut soudain le besoin de déplacer l'assiette de protéines qui vint trouver sa place sous le nez de Rémus, sans même se servir lui-même.

Leur regard se croisèrent, celui de James était doux, mais il vit dans les yeux de Rémus de l'hésitation voilée d'un peu de crainte.

Il n'ajouta rien et laissa faire, pour voir si au moins Rémus finirait par oser se servir et manger. Il en avait besoin, n'ayant perdu que trop de kilos.

Ça faisait dix minutes que les garçons savouraient leur brunch à l'anglaise et James ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil à Rémus avec à chaque fois de discrets regards appuyés à Sirius.

Patmol avait bien compris son manège, mais ne voulait forcer à rien son ami, et accessoirement esclave.

Il sentait les réguliers coups d'œil de James, mais il ne voulait pas intervenir, gêné et en même temps, il voulait agir de façon naturelle, or jamais auparavant, ils n'auraient eu à pousser Remus à manger…

Il était encore bouleversé par son réveil. Et avait bien compris que s'ils avaient avancé avec Rémus, il allait falloir réussir à le faire parler, lui permettre d'évacuer ce qu'il avait subi, seul cela lui permettrait d'aller mieux, et aussi d'ancrer de façon plus définitive dans son esprit qu'il était le même à leurs yeux.

Il n'avait pas hâte de raconter à James que Rémus l'avait ce matin supplié, alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux terrifiés, émergeant d'un cauchemar peut-être trop réaliste et qu'il s'était débattu en sentant les mains de Sirius sur ses épaules.

_-Pas toi Sirius,_ lui avait-il, endormi, crié.

Une seule chose rassurait le jeune homme, dans son sommeil, il était encore « Sirius » pour lui, alors rien n'était perdu. Leur meilleur ami était là, sous cette couche épaisse de trauma et d'angoisse. Il fallait juste balayer tout ça, et s'armer de patience pour en venir à bout.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur lui, étudiant ses traits qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, maintenant marqué par de nouvelles cicatrices, fines mais présentes. Et ses yeux descendirent sur ses mains, posées autour d'une assiette trop vide.

Il préféra encore garder le silence, tâcher d'agir normalement, foutue chimère !

_« Patience, patience »_ se répétait inlassablement Sirius devant la passivité du garçon et s'ils ne disaient rien, Rémus comprendrait qu'il avait juste à se servir et à manger, comme tout être libre.

Mais James en avait marre, Sirius engloutissait les plats et Rémus n'avait toujours rien avalé.

Mine de rien, en se resservant, il glissa dans l'assiette de Rémus deux pancakes, une saucisse et des morceaux de bacon, un œuf au plat, une louche de haricots et deux belles cuillères de marmelade.

A Poudlard, ça aurait été typique ce que le loup se serait servi et aurait mangé, en quantité certainement moindre, cela était un fait, mais cela n'empêcha pas James de gonfler la poitrine de fierté.

Il sentait le regard doux et amusé de Sirius planer sur lui, et celui plus tendu de Rémus, les mains crispées, assis devant une assiette maintenant débordante.

James et Sirius reprirent leur conversation, ils parlaient Quidditch, et d'un coup d'œil, virent quelques longues secondes plus tard Rémus attraper du bout des doigts un pancake, le tremper dans la marmelade et porter le bout à sa bouche.

Retenant un soupir heureux, le sourire qui s'afficha sur leur visage respectif parla pour eux.

Sirius tendit d'ailleurs d'une manière qu'il voulait nonchalante le pot de confiture à Rémus, l'invitant silencieusement à se resservir quand il vit que le premier pancake avait suffi à éponger toute la confiture donnée par James.

Le pot tendu vers lui, Rémus le regarda longtemps, avant de poser un regard craintif sur Sirius, mais saisit tout de même la cuillère qu'il remplit à moitié avant de la déverser dans son assiette.

Sirius attendit qu'il la repose dans le pot avant de la saisir à son tour, d'aller chercher une belle cuillerée au fond du pot et de la déposer dans son assiette en disant :

_\- On te connait Lunard, toi et la marmelade, on sait que tu adores ça et si tu en as trop tu reprendras un pancake hein !_

Le ton était calme, posé, il parlait comme une mère s'adresse à un enfant qui était malade et qui voulait au prix d'un amour maternel inconditionnel tout lui faire oublier, faute de pouvoir lui prendre sa douleur.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, agissant avec un naturel que James lui enviait et se leva de table pour aller chercher la lettre de Peter laissée sur la table basse.

James le rejoint, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil pour faire face toutefois à Rémus, et regarda Sirius dont les yeux parcouraient les lignes tracées, se fronçant parfois, accrochant un passage, avant de reprendre leurs mouvements.

Il finit par la reposer sur la table et alors qu'il allait parler, un magnifique hibou majestueux toqua à la grande baie vitrée avant de s'y engouffrer et se posa sur la table basse, l'air digne en tendant sa patte pour que quelqu'un décroche ce qu'il avait à livrer.

Rémus releva la tête, un morceau de blanc d'œuf accroché au coin des lèvres, l'air soudainement paniqué, que vit James.

_-Sûrement nos listes scolaires_, marmonna le cerf pour le rassurer, alors que Sirius s'attelait à récupérer les lettres.

Mais ce qui l'étonna fut de trouver non pas trois mais quatre courriers, dont deux adressés à lui.

Poudlard aurait-il fait une erreur dans l'attribution des listes ? _Impossible_ pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Il donna à James la lettre où figurait son nom et s'échoua dans le canapé dos à Rémus tandis qu'il observait d'un air lourd les trois enveloppes.

_\- Pourquoi j'ai deux courriers, moi ?_ grommela-t-il l'esprit songeur…

Il le savait, en tant que maître de Rémus, il pouvait ouvrir celle adressée à celui-ci, mais il la mit de côté, attendant de que son ami ait terminé de manger pour donner à Rémus sa lettre, mais un léger coup de pied de James assis face à lui le força à se tourner.

Blême, Rémus était figé, les yeux rivés sur l'animal.

Et Sirius, comme par une transmission de pensée comprit aussitôt ce qui l'inquiétait et se leva pour s'approcher de lui :

_\- Heu, Lunard, c'est Poudlard qui nous écrit, regarde !_

Il tendit près du visage de son meilleur ami la lettre, et la tourna pour qu'il puisse bien voir l'écusson de leur école.

_\- Ce n'est que pour nos listes scolaires, Rémus, tranquillise-toi, ce n'est pas Tomson, et si ça avait le cas, crois-moi je lui aurais renvoyé son hibou empaillé avec un seul mot, celui d'aller se faire foutre._

Certain que ses paroles auraient tranquillisé Rémus, il le regarda serein, mais dans les yeux du garçon, brillaient des larmes.

_\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?_ murmura-t-il finalement

Assez choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, James se redressa et s'appuya contre le dos du canapé, prêt à soutenir Sirius.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ demanda le nouveau maître avec un calme, James le savait qui n'était qu'apparent, _ce que je vais faire de toi, hé bien quoi ?_

Rémus avait complètement baissé la tête, soumis au possible et l'énervement arrivait avec ses gros sabots dans l'esprit de Sirius, dépassé par sa réaction

_\- Tu veux bien répondre Rémus s'il te plaît ?_

Le ton avait été posé, mais il ne trompait aucun des trois garçons.

_\- Pour Poudlard, je suis votre esclave_, murmura Rémus gardant la tête obstinément baissée, _je ne peux plus étudier._

Les mots résonnèrent comme un éclair dans le salon.

Il s'échangea un coup d'œil gêné entre James et Sirius mais ce fût le premier qui prit la parole :

_\- Lunard, Sirius n'a pas le droit de t'interdire d'aller à Poudlard, et il ne le veut pas non plus._

Si James devait être honnête, il savait que si, Sirius pouvait désormais interdire à leur ami d'étudier, mais il en était convaincu, il ne le ferait pas. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ignorait… Poudlard voudrait-il de lui, maintenant que son statut d'homme libre avait été rayé ?

Pour seule réponse celui-ci releva les yeux et les dirigea vers la table basse où avaient été jetés les deux courriers au nom de Sirius.

Patmol avait suivi le regard de Lunard et se précipita sur ces lettres, priant que dans l'une d'elles, rien n'interdise à Rémus d'être élève de Poudlard.

Il déchira la première et ne trouva que la traditionnelle lettre du directeur de nouvelle année et la liste des fournitures. Il la posa donc et saisissant la deuxième retourna à table, libéra de l'espace d'un coup de poignet, maîtrisant l'informulé de ce sort et s'assit, son genou venant cogner contre celui de Rémus qui ne bougea pas, comme prêt à entendre la sentence.

-_Cher Monsieur Black_, commença à lire Sirius

_J'ai malheureusement appris que l'avenir de Monsieur Rémus Lupin a pris un tournant que je ne lui aurai pas souhaité._

_Je crois savoir de source sûre qu'il vous appartient désormais, l'ayant racheté, il y a peu._

_Je profite de l'envoi des listes de fournitures scolaires pour votre septième année à Poudlard pour_ _vous envoyer le formulaire spécial réservé aux maîtres d'esclave._

_Il est rare d'avoir des esclaves étudiants au sein de notre chère école, peu de maîtres s'encombrent à leur donner une éducation correcte, mais je suis mon instinct et espère de tout cœur que ce changement de relation entre vous n'aura pas libéré chez vous des instincts beaucoup plus primaires et ose croire que vous accepterez de signer le formulaire joint à mon courrier, celui autorisant Rémus Lupin, votre esclave, à suivre une scolarité normale au sein de notre école. Si vous le signez, il conservera dans votre dortoir son lit et toutes ses affaires, sera traité par le corps enseignant comme tout autre élève, et vous-même serez son tuteur responsable. Je vous ai donc aussi joint l'autorisation de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, qu'il faut obligatoirement renouveler à votre nom._

_Je prie pour que ce formulaire me revienne signé de votre nom, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait envoyer sa propre liste de fournitures._

_Puisse-t-il en avoir besoin et que ce changement de relation entre vous ne soit valable que sur papier et non dans votre belle amitié._

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

_Dumbledore is in the place, youhouuuu_

_Bon, sinon, ça avance doucement, mais je tiens à la cohérence et au réalisme, alors j'espère que cela vous convient._

_Tiens, je me demandais, avez-vous une préférence entre James et Sirius? L'un d'eux vous semble-t-il incohérent? _

_Quant à l'arrivée de Peter, celle-ci se fait de plus en plus imminente !_

_J'espère vous lire toujours plus nombreux, prenez soin de vous et à très vite ! _

_LessaWatberg ! :)_


	32. Chapter 32 : Pain perdu

**_Bonjour à tous et toutes :)_**

**_Comme promis, j'essaie de tenir un rythme plus régulier de publication, pourvu que ça dure, je fais tout pour, promis ! _**

**_Ravie d'avoir lu vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas pu y répondre personnellement, j'ai préféré me concentrée sur la rédaction des chapitres !_**

**_Je vous remercie sincèrement chaleureusement d'être là et de me donner la force de continuer à écrire! _**

**_Big up à :_**

_**Lilie58 **(ravie d'avoir ton avis :) merci de ta fidélité, tu es super!, J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Il est vraiment bon et formateur d'avoir des avis ainsi suivis alors je te remercie vraiment de ta présence!)_

**_Croyance Moreau _**_(que te dire de plus, coupine, tu es parfaite)_

**_Ange _**_(Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité. Je ne te cache pas que James n'est pas non plus un de mes personnages préférés, mais il faut croire qu'écrire donne l'envie de donner une deuxième chance à ces personnages trop peu exploités dans les va arriver, bientôt. J'espère avoir ton avis encore et encore, te lire est un plaisir!)_

**_Je vous laisse sur cela, au plaisir et à l'impatience de vous lire_**

**_Amitiés à vous tous_**

**_LessaWatberg !_**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent : La lettre de Dumbledore.**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Pain perdu**

Le silence résonna soudain.

Et Sirius se précipita soudain à l'étage sans rien dire, sous l'étonnement de James et la crainte de Rémus.

James claquait nerveusement sa langue contre son palais, sans cesser d'observer Rémus.

_Pourquoi Sirius n'avait rien dit ? Pourquoi ne rassurait-il pas immédiatement Lunard quant au fait qu'il allait signer ce fichu bout de papier ?_ s'interrogeait James quand il vit celui-ci dévaler les escaliers, formulaire dans une main, plume et encre dans l'autre et un sourire lui vint.

Sirius fit claquer le pot d'encre sur la table, qu'il déboucha à la hâte en reversant dans son élan, et trempant la plume dedans, alla apposer sa plus belle signature sur l'autorisation pour Rémus de suivre, comme tout autre élève une scolarité normale, ainsi que le formulaire d'autorisation de sortie.

Il n'attendit même pas que l'encre sèche pour la mettre sous les yeux de Rémus.

_\- Voilà, Rémus, ce que je vais faire de toi. Tu es un élève normal. Tu n'es pas un esclave, tu es mon ami. Ôte toi tout doute, Rémus, mais les cours du professeur Binns, tu n'y échapperas pas_, finit-il en souriant.

_\- J'avais des plumes et de l'encre dans le tiroir, Sirius_, parla avec un sourire amusé James et son ami lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

_\- Tu vas aller à Poudlard_, reprit Sirius en dirigeant son regard sur Lunard dont il prit les deux mains et amorça un geste pour le relever.

Debout l'un face à l'autre, Sirius posa ses mains sur ses épaules

_\- Un élève normal, et notre meilleur ami, rien n'a changé._

Les larmes s'étaient taries dans les yeux de Rémus avant même d'avoir coulé, une lueur de soulagement les avait remplacées et Rémus semblait respirer de nouveau.

Les papiers furent regroupés, le hibou chargé de les retourner à leur directeur, et la table fût débarrassée après que Rémus ait terminé son assiette qu'il n'avait plus touchée à l'arrivée du courrier.

Sirius était maintenant installé sur le fauteuil et regardait le courrier de Peter.

Quand devaient-ils inviter le quatrième Maraudeur à les rejoindre ? Comment iraient-ils sur le chemin de traverse ? Comment aborder la question de la pleine lune ? Fallait-il aborder le sujet « aide de Servilo » avec Rémus ?

Tant de questions qui le taraudait maintenant, aussi lourdes les unes que les autres.

Sirius tira sur sa chemise comme pour se donner du courage et se lança.

\- _Dis-moi Rémus, ça te ferait plaisir de voir Peter ? Il voudrait essayer de venir, mais on voudrait être sûrs avec James que ça ne te dérange pas_

L'interpellé termina d'essuyer sa bouche et tendit son assiette maintenant vide à James avant de se lever, ce qui lui décrocha une grimace de douleur, pour rejoindre Sirius qui lui faisait signe dans le salon.

_\- Tiens, regarde_, lui dit-il quand Rémus fût dans le sofa_, la lettre que Peter nous a écrite hier._

Saisissant la missive du bout des doigts, le garçon commença à la parcourir du regard, sentant bien la nervosité des deux autres qui ne le quittaient plus des yeux, comme s'ils craignaient qu'il se brise à tout instant.

Dès qu'il l'eût terminée, Rémus était blanc comme un linge.

\- _Aller chercher les affaires scolaires au chemin de traverse_, bredouilla-t-il, soudainement paniqué

_\- On pourra s'organiser d'une autre manière_, le rassura James, _tu n'auras pas à y aller si tu ne te sens pas, ou si tu ne veux pas tout simplement_

_\- Les élèves sauront-ils ce que je suis devenu ?_

La question avait fouetté l'air, entraînant la sensation avec elle qu'un vent glacial avait envahi la pièce.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, soudainement gênés.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas, et même s'ils pouvaient demander à leurs professeurs que la situation de Rémus reste discrète, ils savaient que ça exploserait bien un jour. Ils avaient eu le temps d'en parler, du temps où ils cherchaient encore leur ami.

_\- Rémus,_ commença doucement Sirius en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se rapprocher de son ami, _je dois t'avouer que c'est quelque chose qu'on aura bien du mal à garder secret…_

Il lui semblait qu'il venait de blanchir drastiquement à ces mots

_\- Mais crois-moi, personne n'aura intérêt à te chercher des noises. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne t'ennuyer. Si je dois faire une seule chose en tant que maître c'est bien ça, m'autoriser à péter la gueule à tous ceux qui t'ennuieront…_

James savait bien que les mots de Sirius n'avaient que pour but de rassurer Rémus mais ils restaient maladroits pour autant, alors il intervint :

_\- Sirius, je ne suis pas sûr qu'user de la violence même pour protéger Rémus soit une bonne idée, maintenant Lunard_, il se retourna vers lui, _sache qu'on est là pour toi. Ne te fais de souci pour rien. Pour les autres, hé bien ils s'y feront et quand ils verront que ça ne change rien à notre amitié, ils resteront eux aussi les mêmes avec toi. Et s'ils n'y arrivent pas d'eux-mêmes, je pense que tu as assez la sympathie des professeurs pour que nous puissions compter sur eux en cas de problème._

Il jeta un œil à Sirius le gardant d'ajouter qu'eux aussi auront un rôle à jouer s'il fallait protéger Rémus, mais pas besoin de Rémus le sache. Ils devaient rester des agneaux à ses yeux, des agneaux capables de transformer quiconque touchera Rémus en crapaud pour le reste de ses jours.

_\- Maintenant si c'est pour ça que tu as peur d'aller au chemin de traverse…_

_\- Pas peur non._

Ces trois mots qui avaient été soufflés contrastaient avec le ton sur lequel ils avaient été dits.

Rémus était livide.

_\- Peter ira avec James_, trancha Sirius_, ne t'en fais pas Rémus, en plus tu as besoin de repos et tes blessures ne sont pas encore cicatrisées._

Le ton ne permettait aucune réplique et Rémus le regarda presqu'avec reconnaissance.

_\- Maintenant que cela est vu, tu penses qu'on peut proposer à Peter de nous rejoindre demain matin ? Comme ça vous irez,_ il regarda James, _demain après-midi au chemin de traverse. Ça laissera à Rémus du temps pour se reposer en prévision d'après-demain._

_\- Après-demain ?_ demanda avec effarement Rémus, _vous avez prévu quelque chose après-demain ?_

Le ton ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'avait compris Rémus, et les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent

_\- Les soirées c'est terminé, ça n'avait lieu que chez Tomson, _dit-il sombrement avant de s'adoucir pour ajouter, _par contre le calendrier lunaire lui a décidé que ce serait la pleine lune après-demain_

_\- Oh,_ fut le seul mot à franchir la barrière des lèvres de Rémus

_\- Tu avais perdu le fil des pleines lunes ?_ demanda James en posant sur son ami une main compatissante.

Sans rien manifester du geste qu'il recevait, Rémus hocha doucement la tête.

Il n'osait pas leur dire soudainement qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir bénéficier de la potion qu'avait concocté son bourreau du nom de Rogue, malgré tout, il devait avouer que grâce à elle il avait bien moins subi de blessures.

Et l'idée d'affronter seul la pleine lune sans elle le terrifiait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle aurait lieu si tôt.

_\- Comment, humhum,_ il dût s'éclaircir la voix pour continuer à parler, emporté par l'émotion et l'anxiété, _comment ça va se passer ?_

_\- Comment ça va se passer à ton avis ?_ demanda d'un ton doux Sirius bien décidé à faire sortir les angoisses qui habitaient son ami.

Le regard vide hormis d'appréhension qu'il reçut en réponse le chagrina.

Rémus avait peut-être moins peur d'être agressé mais il se voyait toujours comme l'esclave qui allait être rabaissé, humilié à chaque occasion possible.

_\- Faut qu'on voit avec le professeur Dumbledore, mais on voudrait accéder à la cabane hurlante, Rémus, on ne te laissera pas seul pendant la pleine lune, ça sera comme d'habitude d'accord ?_

James avait parlé d'un ton doux, choisissant habilement ses mots.

Lunard répondit par de légers hochements de tête, avant d'étouffer un bâillement, la nuit avait dû être difficile pour lui, il manquait encore drastiquement de sommeil.

_\- Hé, Rémus, tu en penses quoi, pendant que James rédige tout le courrier, répondre à Peter, écrire à Dumbledore, moi je regarde un peu tes blessures, je ne toucherai que celles que tu veux, et ensuite tu retournes dormir un peu ? Je sens que tu en as besoin !_

La question avait été formulée de sorte à laisser le choix, mais Rémus accepta simplement. Il ne voulait plus se déshabiller, même pour être soigné mais ne vit pas le choix que lui avait laissé son ami.

Une heure avait passée, Sirius redescendit de la chambre d'ami où il avait laissé Rémus endormi.

Il trouva James farfouillant dans des tiroirs d'un gros meuble massif.

_\- Il dort ?_ demanda celui-ci sans sortir la tête du buffet.

_\- Oui, ça a été un peu difficile de l'endormir mais il a accepté le reste de la potion d'hier_, souffla Sirius, _tu fais quoi ?_

_\- Je cherche la clé du coffre de Gringotts, j'ai besoin de retirer un peu d'argent, tu as déjà beaucoup dépensé pour le racheter, j'aimerais offrir ses affaires scolaires à Rémus, enfin si tu veux bien Sirius._

Bien que touché par le geste, agacé Sirius grogna :

_\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre James, je ne suis pas son maître, tu veux lui offrir ses affaires, tu lui demandes à lui, pas à moi !_

_\- Ha,_ fit triomphant le garçon qui se releva, _je la tiens !_ Il avait dans la main une petite clé en argent, qu'il rangea bien vite dans sa poche et se retourna vers Sirius pour lui répondre, _Patmol, le prends pas mal, tout le monde va agir ainsi avec toi, et même si tu le refuses, tu restes celui qui l'a racheté donc son maître. Et quand on connaît le sort d'esclavage, j'ai mes raisons d'être prudent, tu m'en as assez parlé tout l'été._

Nouveau grognement de Sirius qui savait bien que son ami avait raison et c'était ça qui l'énervait.

Le sort qui liait un esclave à son maître était plein de fourberies et de conditions retordes dont il savait qu'il fallait se méfier… Mais cela l'agaçait, lui qui ne cessait de répéter que pour lui rien n'avait changé avait toutefois conscience de l'hypocrisie de ses mots. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et offrir quelque chose à un esclave sans l'aval de son maître en faisait partie. James avait malheureusement raison d'être prudent et cela l'attristait.

Il préféra changer de sujet et réorienta la conversation.

_\- Tu as envoyé les courriers ? _

Il était occupé à se servir du jus d'orange qu'il restait.

_\- Oui, Dumbledore devrait la recevoir aujourd'hui ou demain, mais Peter lui la recevra aujourd'hui sûrement, Hunter a moins de vol à faire pour lui transmettre la lettre. On peut être sûr de le voir débarquer dès demain matin !_

Sirius leva son pouce tandis qu'il buvait

_\- Il t'a laissé le soigner ?_ reprit James, les sourcils soudainement froncés.

_\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, disons, il faut qu'on le soigne, je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous claque à cause d'une infection à la con. Mais il n'a pas manifesté de peur quand j'me suis approché de son intimité. J'crois qu'il commence doucement à comprendre qu'on ne lui fera rien. C'était chaud hier soir James, si on n'avait pas réussi, on aurait encore plus galéré à lui faire comprendre qu'il peut nous faire confiance. Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça, mais je dois avouer que ça a fonctionné_

_\- Le principal c'est que ça ait marché non ?_

James lui-même ne savait pas où il était allé chercher cela, une illumination, un coup de génie ou tout simplement un gros risque, un coup de poker qui avait fonctionné sans qu'eux deux ne comprennent ni comment ni pourquoi. Mais pour une fois que la chance leur souriait, même faiblement, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Rémus était de retour, il dormait, dans un lit, à l'étage, reprenant des forces et peu à peu goût à la vie. Le chemin allait être long mais au moins ils étaient sur la bonne route.

Ils soupirèrent de concert et se laissèrent tomber dans le sofa.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils entendirent le parquet grincer à l'étage et au bout de quelques instants, des pas hésitants menèrent Rémus jusqu'en haut des escaliers, et Sirius le regarda.

Il n'avait pas l'air encore d'aller bien, mais il avait déjà meilleure mine.

En poussant un soupir soulagé, il lui demanda :

_\- Bien dormi, Rémus ? Viens, ne reste pas en haut tout seul…_

Alors, après avoir hoché la tête, Rémus descendit et James se précipita pour l'aider.

S'accrochant à son bras, Lunard murmura dans un souffle un « merci » et James pour toute réponse, posa un bras réconfortant sur son avant-bras.

Cornedrue le conduisit jusqu'au sofa, où il prit place aux côtés de Sirius.

Un silence presque gênant venait de s'installer, et James travailla à le briser en proposant un goûter à Rémus qui avait définitivement bien besoin de se remplumer.

Alors qu'il venait d'accepter du bout des lèvres, Sirius s'exclama :

_ \- Du pain perdu, James, fais-nous ton pain perdu,_ et dirigeant son regard sur Rémus, ancrant ses yeux pétillants dans ceux trop ternes de son ami, il ajouta, _et pendant ce temps, je te sers un chocolat chaud._

Et il n'attendit pas la réponse de Rémus pour se lever et se précipiter à la cuisine, où était déjà James

_\- Besoin de fuir, Patmol ?_ le nargua James qui souriait tristement

Sirius ne répondit pas, sinon en cherchant la tablette de chocolat noir au fond d'un placard.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rémus buvait doucement, sous l'œil attentif de Sirius, tandis que James arrivait avec un plateau flottant derrière lui.

Alors qu'il allait saisir une assiette, pour la tendre à Rémus, Sirius en attrapa une autre, ainsi qu'une fourchette, bien décidé à lui aussi profiter du goûter.

_\- Sirius_, gronda James, avec des accents amusés dans la voix, _Rémus d'abord, tu ne crois pas ?_

_\- Trop bon, définitivement, trop bon ton pain perdu James,_ fut la seule réponse du garçon qui avait la bouche déjà pleine

James secoua la tête, las de la gourmandise de Sirius et après un bref coup d'œil à Rémus, donna un discret coup de pied à Sirius, la tête dans son assiette.

Sirius la releva aussitôt, et par instinct la porta sur Rémus.

Il brillait dans les yeux du loup une lueur amusée qui fit naître sur le visage de son maître un éclatant sourire.

_\- C'est moi qui te fais rire ?_ demanda-t-il tout doucement, sans enlever son sourire de sur son visage.

Loin de se refermer sur lui-même, Rémus hocha doucement la tête, tachant de cacher, en vain, l'ombre d'un sourire naissant.

_\- Bah tant mieux,_ dit Sirius, _je n'ai pas changé_, _tu le vois bien, toujours aussi con et gourmand, tu en as la preuve maintenant !_

James, hochant la tête à côté d'eux dans un acquiescement silencieux, regardait tour à tour, le maître et l'esclave.

Pas de réaction chez Lunard, pas de peur tout du moins, il ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux, mais en même temps, découpait un morceau de pain perdu à l'aide de sa fourchette avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Et rougit aussitôt.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lunard ?_ interrogea Sirius qui avait bien vu ses joues retrouver un peu de vie

Et là, sans hésitation, ni peur, Rémus répondit :

_\- C'est bon, Maître._

James et Sirius se regardèrent fiers de le voir reprendre doucement confiance en lui, et Cornedrue, d'un regard, fit comprendre à Sirius de ne pas répondre quant à la façon dont il l'avait encore appelé.

Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, lui disant « plus tard, plus tard ».

Et Sirius acquiesça.

Rémus reprenait goût à la vie, doucement, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_Allez pour ceux qui se posent la question, prochain chapitre : Arrivée de Peter_

_J'espère avoir vos retours toujours plus nombreux, et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour ses mes autres fanfictions, notamment celle que j'écris en collaboration avec ma cute : Croyance Moreau ( qui écrit elle aussi, un petit tour sur sa page? Vous le regretterez pas!)_

_Prenez soin de vous_

_Amitiés_

_LessaWatberg, impatiente!_


	33. Chapter 33 : Angoissante retrouvaille

**_Bonjour à tous_**

**_Voilà la suite :)_**

_**Je remercie vraiment tout le monde, mes lecteurs, fidèles et nouveaux, ainsi que mes reviewers, vous êtes une source d'énergie indispensable pour la suite !**_

**_Liz Monnaye, Lilie58, PoneyRose, Mitsuha, cmoa, Ange , et Croyance Moreau ! _**

**_Sans vous cette histoire aurait été avortée ou sa publication ne serait pas aussi "rapide" même si j'admets que ça doit être quand même long pour vous... Je m'en excuse vraiment. J'aimerais pouvoir poster et écrire plus vite, mais ma santé me fait de gros soucis et je me plonge dès que possible dans la rédaction pour m'évader et vous faire plaisir :)_**

**_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis en review, un petit rien pour vous qui compte beaucoup pour moi ! _**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, lui disant « plus tard, plus tard ».

Et Sirius acquiesça.

Rémus reprenait goût à la vie, doucement, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Angoissante retrouvaille**

Peter avait reçu leur courrier et leur avait répondu.

Ils reçurent sa missive vers vingt-deux heures, il serait là le lendemain pour midi, un vent de soulagement souffla en eux, heureux de retrouver l'équipe des Maraudeurs au complet.

Mais Sirius et James avaient perçu le frisson d'angoisse arpenter les bras de Rémus qui ne parvint pas à cacher sa gêne et sa peur à ses meilleurs amis, qui passèrent un moment à le rassurer, les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau rude, et Rémus malgré lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux soirées chez son ancien maître.

Ils décidèrent de coucher Rémus, qui tenait encore difficilement. Et peu après décidèrent d'aller eux-aussi au lit.

Le lendemain, James, comme la veille, fût le premier levé.

Il déplaça le canapé pour que Peter ait un peu plus d'intimité lorsqu'il y dormirait dessus, et s'affaira ensuite à la cuisine.

Il restait pas mal du brunch d'hier, mais prépara tout de même deux ou trois autres plats pour être sûr de combler tous les appétits, en particulier celui d'un de ses amis auquel il manquait quelques bons kilos.

Un POP caractéristique vers onze heure trente devant sa porte d'entrée le fit d'abord froncer les sourcils, mais se rassura bien vite, Peter devait être impatient et n'avait pas tenu jusqu'à l'heure convenue pour les retrouver.

Il laissa donc sa baguette dans la cuisine et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une masse, petite et trapue lui sauta au cou.

A grands coups de claques dans le dos, Peter lui disait d'une voix énergique et enfantine :

_\- Cornedrue, ha ce que tu m'as manqué, comment ça va ?_

James répondit à son étreinte avant de l'inviter à entrer.

Ils ne cessèrent de discuter jusqu'au canapé, quand la mine de Peter s'assombrit.

_\- Où est Rémus ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix qui suintait d'angoisse

_\- Il doit dormir encore, hier soir on lui a filé une potion, la première nuit qu'il a passé, il n'a fait que des cauchemars, du coup il n'a pas pu se reposer convenablement._

Peter hocha la tête. Il n'osait pas le dire à son ami mais il était nerveux mais aussi très excité à l'idée de revoir Rémus !

Il avait été malgré lui, tenu à l'écart de l'opération sauvetage et se sentait mal à l'aise de cela.

_\- Est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ?_

James entendit derrière la question nonchalamment posée la peur qui devait tenailler le ventre de son ami. Encore quelqu'un à rassurer, pensa-t-il, mais avec Peter ça serait plus simple. Ils avaient l'habitude de ses frayeurs et éternels complexes d'infériorité, lui qui avait atterri par ils ne savaient quel miracle à Gryffondor.

_\- N'aie pas peur Queudver, il sera heureux de te voir, même si tu ne dois pas t'attendre à revoir le Rémus de fin juin…,_ la mine de James se referma,_ il a beaucoup changé… deux mois de vie comme ça, il est transformé, et il va avoir beaucoup besoin de nous._

Peter hochait doucement la tête en réponse à ces mots.

_\- Tu as faim, j'espère ?_ interrogea James, voulant changer de sujet, _j'en ai fait pour un régiment, mais ça ne lui fera pas de mal ! _

_\- Pourtant, Servilo avait dit que son maître le laissait manger, _remarqua maladroitement Peter

_\- Oui, mais je crois qu'en ces circonstances, même en ayant à manger à ta faim, tu ne te serais pas nourri convenablement, qu'en penses-tu Peter ?_

Le ton de James n'était pas méchant, mais il connaissait la naïveté légendaire de son ami, et priait pour que celui ne fasse pas de bourde devant Rémus, enfin au moins pas trop.

Ils marchaient déjà sur des œufs avec le lycan, la présence de Peter les mettait d'autant plus sur leurs gardes. Il n'était pas méchant, juste maladroit.

_\- Je te sers un café, Pet' ? Ou autre chose à boire_

_\- De l'eau, juste de l'eau s'il te plaît James !_

Parti à la cuisine, celui-ci entendit le craquement significatif de son escalier et donna un coup d'œil en penchant la tête pour voir descendre Sirius et derrière lui un Rémus, qui était encore en pyjama.

Peter se leva aussitôt, et Sirius s'exclama, un sourire venant marquer les traits encore ensommeillés de son visage :

_\- Peter ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir._

Et les deux amis s'enlacèrent fraternellement, savourant des retrouvailles bienfaitrices.

Rémus, devant cette effusion d'émotion, se referma sur lui-même et se tassa dans son coin, butant contre la rembarre de l'escalier.

Une fois leurs retrouvailles chaleureuses effectuées, Sirius et Peter se détachèrent, James les avait rejoints et était témoin de la gêne de Rémus, qu'il manifesta dans un raclement de gorge, avec un mouvement de tête vers lui discret mais significatif.

Les regards se portèrent aussitôt sur lui, et l'esclave se sentit soudain comme une bête curieuse.

Il ne sût rien faire d'autre que de baisser les yeux, essayant par là de se faire oublier.

_\- Rémus,_ l'interpella gentiment Sirius, _viens, n'aies pas peur._

Et il lui tendit sa main, dans une demande tacite de lui donner la sienne.

Mais Rémus ne bougea pas, pétrifié.

_\- Allez au salon_, indiqua Sirius, _on vous rejoint._

Une fois seuls, Sirius s'approcha de Rémus et posa une main douce sur son épaule

_\- Ça va aller, Rémus ?_

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête, mais ne trompait pas Sirius.

_\- Peter ne te fera pas de mal, tu le sais hein, et nous non plus…_

Il n'y avait pas d'agacement pour Patmol à répéter ces mots. Il savait qu'il allait falloir de la patience et du temps.

C'est pourquoi il n'ajouta rien d'autre et prit doucement la main de Rémus, dans une invitation silencieuse à le suivre.

Dans le salon, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler.

James et Peter étaient assis chacun dans un fauteuil, Rémus et Sirius dans un des canapés, tous se faisaient face, enfin sauf Rémus, qui persistait à garder les yeux baissés sur ses mains croisées posées sur ses genoux.

Si la main de Sirius n'était pas autour de ses épaules, nul doute qu'il se serait mis à genoux par terre, en bon esclave soumis.

Mais il savait que cela n'aurait certainement pas plus à son maître, alors il se tenait là. Essayant de se faire oublier, essayant de fuir des idées qui elles n'ont plus n'auraient sûrement pas plus à son maître.

_Les soirées c'est fini_, avait-il dit, _restait plus qu'à voir s'il tiendrait parole._

_\- J'vous sers à boire ?_ proposa finalement James qui n'en pouvait plus de ce silence, _et le refus n'est pas permis, on a un truc à fêter, les Maraudeurs sont réunis !_

_\- C'est vrai, ça_, reprit Peter de son ton joyeux habituel, _on est là tous les quatre, comme si rien n'avait changé…_

_\- Rien n'a changé_, grogna Sirius les dents serrées à l'encontre de Peter, avec son regard dont il avait le secret pour faire taire son ami quand il risquait de dire une bêtise.

Celui-ci se tassa sous son regard, imitant à la perfection Rémus dans l'art de se faire oublier.

_\- Il a raison,_ reprit avec sagesse James qui revenait avec diverses boissons sur un plateau, _il ne faut pas nous le cacher, Sirius, et ton regard ne me fera rien ! On a failli perdre Rémus, mais il est là maintenant, et moi_, il prit une bièraubeurre dans sa main qu'il tendit à Sirius,_ je compte fêter ça dignement. Alors, on boit et on profite de ce moment !_

Quand les quatre garçons eurent une bouteille en main, il avait été difficile de la donner à Rémus, ce fut Sirius qui s'en chargea, James leva sa bouteille et s'exclama :

_\- A Rémus, et aux Maraudeurs_

_\- Aux Maraudeurs,_ répétèrent Peter et Sirius, et trois bouteilles claquèrent les unes contre les autres.

Sirius tendit la sienne doucement vers Rémus et la fit claquer contre sa bouteille

_\- A la tienne, mon ami et mon frère_

Et avec un clin d'œil complice, il porta le goulot à sa bouche, invitant silencieusement Rémus à faire de même.

Au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles se vidaient, même celle de Rémus à un rythme cependant plus lent que celle des autres, l'ambiance devenait plus légère, le groupe se retrouvait avec un plaisir non dissimulé et Peter menait la discussion maintenant en racontant ses vacances en France.

Il avait d'ailleurs ramené des petits cadeaux à chacun et posa sa bière sur la table basse pour se lever les chercher.

Il ouvrit un sac débordant de linge, et après avoir farfouillé dedans, ressortit un tas de paquets grossièrement emballés.

Il en tendit deux à James, deux à Sirius et deux autres qu'il hésita à tendre à Rémus, regardant lourdement Sirius comme s'il attendait d'avoir son approbation.

_\- C'est tes cadeaux, pour Rémus, donc tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation_, grogna Patmol, occupé à défaire l'emballage scotché d'un des paquets.

_\- Désolé d'être prudent_, bredouilla Queudver, qui se liquéfia sous le regard noir, mais injuste de Sirius, qui savait que la prudence était de mise. Mais c'était dur pour lui de devoir ainsi « autoriser » son ami à vivre.

En entendant son nom de la bouche de son maître, le jeune loup releva prestement la tête, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Peter, qui doucement lui tendit les deux paquets.

A son tour, Rémus regarda Sirius qui en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel lui dit :

_-Tu m'aurais demandé l'autorisation avant Rém' ? Non, et bien là c'est pareil, _puis retournant son attention sur ses propres paquets continua d'un ton plus léger, _merci pour les cadeaux, Peter ! Fallait pas, c'est vraiment chouette !_

_\- Ils sont géniaux,_ s'exclama James qui admirait le livre sur « les évolutions du Quidditch à travers les âges en France » et l'huile pour entretenir son balai.

_\- C'est de l'huile essentielle de sapin, c'est cent pour cent naturel m'a dit la vendeuse et c'est le top pour entretenir un balai. Ça te plaît James ?_

_\- C'est au top Queudver, merci !_

_\- Je ne suis pas en reste non plus_, intervint Sirius qui était ravi.

Il tenait un collier fait de cuir noir avec une magnifique tête de chien dessus, tout en argent, ainsi qu'un livre sur l'art de la métamorphose.

_\- Il paraît qu'il y a des sorts français dedans, qu'on n'a pas étudié en classe,_ indiqua Peter, trépignant sur ses pieds, heureux d'avoir su faire plaisir à ses amis.

_\- Et toi, Rémus ? Ils te plaisent tes cadeaux ?_ demanda James.

Ça aurait été difficile à dire, il tenait chacun d'eux dans ses mains, encore emballés. Immobile, les yeux rivés sur les présents qu'il tenait maladroitement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on les lui arrache des mains d'une seconde à l'autre.

_\- Vas-y ouvre les !_ l'encouragea Sirius.

Mais avant de s'exécuter, Rémus releva les yeux vers Peter, et murmura doucement, des sanglots dans la voix :

_-Merci, merci beaucoup ! _

Peter gonfla la poitrine de fierté et hocha doucement la tête, il n'y avait rien à répondre, il voulait juste que Rémus soit heureux.

Et pendant qu'avec des gestes lents Rémus ouvrait ses cadeaux, les trois garçons s'échangèrent des regards lourds de sens.

Quand Rémus avait ouvert le premier cadeau, ses mains tremblèrent, il contenait un talisman de protection, qui formait un collier grâce à une lanière d'argent. Au centre du bijou de couleur rouge flamboyant, se dessinait, de manière discrète, un loup blanc de profil, hurlant à la lune, seul un œil expert aurait pu le remarquer, mais Peter ne doutait pas que c'était la première chose sur le bijou qu'aurait vu Rémus.

_\- Paraît que ça chasse les mauvaises ondes,_ dit Peter, _la vendeuse m'a dit que pour les personnes ayant un souci avec la lune subiront beaucoup moins ses effets, je ne sais pas si c'est un grigri ou si ça marche vraiment, mais je le trouvais déjà tellement beau que je me suis dit que ça te plairait._

Rémus était ému, il faisait tourner dans ses mains ce petit objet si lourd de sens. On avait pensé à lui, on avait voulu lui faire plaisir.

Il regardait maintenant tour à tour les trois garçons, il voyait du soulagement dans les yeux de Sirius et de la joie briller dans les yeux de Peter et de James.

\- _Oh, il est vraiment magnifique, merci beaucoup Pet… enfin Monsieur_

_\- Non,_ Peter se jeta à ses pieds, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes, _Peter ! Ok ! Je ne veux pas de Monsieur !_

_\- Tu vois_, intervint Sirius qui parla doucement, _on te l'a déjà dit_, _et c'est pareil pour Peter, nous sommes tes amis, ok Rémus, alors pas de Monsieur pour James ou Peter, et encore moins de Maître pour moi !_

Il avait besoin de souligner ça, et il lui dirait, encore, jusqu'à ce que Rémus intègre, définitivement, qu'il était son ami et non son maître.

Rémus hocha la tête doucement et se raclant la gorge répéta :

_\- Merci beaucoup, Peter !_

Celui-ci n'y tint plus et fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis qu'il avait vu arriver, derrière Sirius, son meilleur ami, qu'il avait eu du mal à reconnaître.

Il se jeta dans ses bras, enfin lui l'étreignit, sans même se rendre compte qu'il ne lui rendait pas son câlin.

Cela dura deux secondes, peut-être trois, mais cela mit bien mal à l'aise le garçon, encore craintif des contacts physiques.

Et même si cela partait d'une bonne intention, ni James ni Sirius ne manquèrent le regard de crainte qui enveloppa aussitôt les pupilles de Rémus. Son souffle se coupa dans ses poumons, au rythme d'idées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres sur ce contact forcé qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et des battements affolés de son cœur qui venait tambouriner contre ses tempes.

Sentant que l'air manquait à son ami, Peter se recula soudain vivement, alors que Rémus, inconsciemment se serrait contre le canapé, fuyant tout contact, le bijou entremêlé dans ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement.

_\- Pardon, pardon,_ dit aussitôt Peter, _ho je suis stupide, vraiment désolé, Rémus, je voulais juste… C'est que je suis si content de te retrouver et …_

C'était connu, quand Peter était gêné, il pouvait avoir une logorrhée incroyable, qui témoignait pour lui de son trouble.

_\- Peter_, _éloigne-toi s'il te plaît,_ la voix de Sirius tonna dans l'air ! _Ça va, ça va aller ! Rémus, regarde-moi ! Tout va bien, non ?_

Sirius avait un demi-sourire et Rémus s'obligea à ancrer son regard perdu dans celui si sûr de son maître, tandis qu'une crise d'angoisse le dominait.

Il sentait ce corps pressé conte le sien, ces mains qui le touchaient, et bientôt il en ressentit d'autres, tant d'autres, comme des fantômes sortant de leur cachette pour venir le hanter, ces mains, ces corps, emplis de luxure et de violence.

Il perdait pied, le garçon avait beau l'avoir lâché, cette impression de contact persistait sur lui, faisant revivre tous les autres en même temps.

Il se sentait sombrer dans un océan déchaîné d'angoisse et de douleur.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, je sais qu'ils sont plus courts, mais ça me permet de garder un rythme de publication plus régulier. J'espère que vous comprendrez !_

_J'ai hâte de vous lire, _

_Amitiés ! _


	34. Chapter 34 : Introspection

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir le temps d'écrire comme je le voulais, mais la vie ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé le temps...**

**J'ai toutefois réussi à écrire un peu, bostée en relisant vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Rémus dans ce chapitre avait des choses à dire, plus précisément à penser et a pris place dans ma tête pour me livrer quelques unes de ses pensées les plus profondes. Il les partage ici avec vous et j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à les découvrir.**

**Je distribue en fin de chapitre des tickets pour lui faire un câlin, allez tous en file indienne !**

**Je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour les reviews laissées. J'ai beaucoup de lecteurs fidèles qui prennent chaque fois le temps de commenter et si vous saviez comme c'est motivant ! **

**Merci à vous, je sais ce mot est faible face à ce que je ressens pour vous mais sachez que vous avez vraiment toute ma gratitude et mon affection ! **

**Merci à vous aussi, chacun d'entre vous qui passez par là, découvrez ma fic sans forcément laisser de trace, merci à chacun d'entre vous, de votre présence et de votre soutien! **

**_J'embrasse particulièrement : _**

**_Croyance Moreau_**

**_Mitsuha_**

**_Liz Monnaye_**

**_Cmoa_**

**_PoneyRose_**

**_Lilie58_**

**_et Ange : Merci pour ta review, c'est agréable d'avoir ton avis chaque fois. Moi ça va ça vient disons, mais grâce à ton soutien ça ira toujours :) Au plaisir de lire ton avis :) _**

**_Je suis contente de lire vos impressions, vous prenez l'histoire à coeur, vous vous interrogez et c'est très agréable de lire vos ressentis !_**

**_Je ne prends pas plus votre temps et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 34 ! :) _**

**_Amitiés !_**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

Il perdait pied, le garçon avait beau l'avoir lâché, cette impression de contact persistait sur lui, faisant revivre tous les autres en même temps.

Il se sentait sombrer dans un océan déchaîné d'angoisse et de douleur.

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Introspection**

Mais une bouée vint à lui, à l'aide de mots, doux, murmurés, rassurants. Il chercha à s'y accrocher doucement, craignant qu'elle ne lui soit brutalement retiré.

Mais les mots continuèrent, combattant le rythme de sa respiration laborieuse, et Rémus cala, ou essaya de caler sa respiration sur eux qui sonnaient comme une berceuse, obéissant aux injonctions de calme que les mots ordonnaient avec cette douceur telle qu'il ne pouvait que vouloir leur obéir, se laisser guider par leur refrain, s'y accrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

Sirius sentait doucement ses mots faire effet, alors avec une tendresse particulière, il passa une main douce derrière ses épaules, tandis que Peter s'était tassé loin d'eux, malheureux d'avoir fait cette erreur de débutant. Impuissant devant la détresse de son ami dont il était responsable.

_\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas,_ le consolait James qui voyait bien le mal-être de son ami. _Il réagit mal aux contacts, tu l'as surpris par ton étreinte, mais t'en fais pas, Sirius gère !_

Et en effet, c'était avec patience que Sirius parlait à Rémus pour faire revenir le calme chez son ami :

_\- Peter a simplement voulu t'enlacer parce qu'il est heureux de te retrouver, Rémus, tout va bien, tu sais que tu es en sécurité, tu le sais, Rémus. Respire, profondément. Tu es en sécurité, en sécurité avec tes amis Rémus. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité._

Et grâce à ce mantra, peu à peu, l'air revint de façon naturelle dans les poumons de Rémus, chassant cette crise d'angoisse plus impressionnante que dangereuse et au bout de quelques instants de vrai calme, Sirius posa sa main sur celles de Rémus qui serraient le talisman.

_\- Il est vraiment beau hein ? Garde-le contre toi Rémus. On est là, tout va bien._

Et Rémus hocha doucement la tête, avant de regarder avec honte les garçons devant lui et de murmurer, d'une voix essoufflée car fatiguée.

Il craignait maintenant d'affronter leur regard, par peur d'y voir de la colère, une envie de vengeance, de punition, combien de fois avait-il été puni pour rien, pour ce qu'il ne pouvait pas maitriser… le serait-il aussi là ? Pour cette crise d'angoisse malgré lui ?

S'il devait leur faire confiance, alors il savait qu'il ne craignait rien, mais Rémus était perdu, et ce n'était pas le moment de repartir emporté par l'angoisse maintenant… Il passait de l'un à l'autre, ne voyant dans leurs yeux qu'un peu de peine mêlée à de la préoccupation.

Dans un souffle, Rémus fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux :

_\- Pardon, pour ma réaction, je suis désolé…_

_\- Mais non_, James balaya de la main devant lui_, ne t'excuses pas, pas avec nous Rémus !_

_\- C'est à moi de m'excuser_, couina Peter, _j'aurais dû savoir, que tu n'étais pas prêt… pardonne-moi Rémus._

Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, comme choqué qu'on lui présente des excuses. Et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible en réponse.

_\- Comment tu te sens Rémus ?_ l'interrogea Sirius qui avait replacé son bras derrière ses épaules, _James, sers-lui un verre d'eau s'il te plaît, ça lui fera du bien._

Aussitôt celui-ci s'exécuta de sorte que quelques secondes plus tard, Rémus buvait à petite gorgée un verre d'eau sucrée. Il se sentait revenir à lui, honteux de s'être laissé aller à montrer ses faiblesses devant ces garçons. Mais touché de n'avoir pas subi de doloris ou de coup en réponse, venant renforcer cette douce confiance qu'il osait malgré lui leur accorder.

Ils le regardaient tous, avec une inquiétude dans le regard si sincère qu'elle l'émut aux larmes, coulant ces temps-ci avec une aisance toute particulière. Mais Rémus était las de pleurer, las de cette fragilité permanente qu'il affichait. Alors pour ne pas les laisser couler, il resserra ses mains sur le verre froid, focalisant son attention dessus. Et en quelques gorgées d'eau rassérénantes, les larmes furent ravalées.

James avait contre lui Peter qui semblait si désolé qu'il se ré-attaquait le peu d'ongles qui lui restait, provoquant ainsi des œillades assassines de la part de Sirius

\- Queudver, si tu as faim, va te servir dans le frigo mais fous la paix à tes doigts, culpabiliser ne sert à rien…

Et James lui donna une grande accolade dans le dos accompagné d'un sourire franc dont il avait le secret.

Dans un accord tacite, ils commencèrent à se détourner de Rémus, parlant de choses et d'autres, le laissant tranquillement se remettre de sa crise d'angoisse, l'invitant parfois à participer à la conversation, puis au bout d'une heure, sentant que l'ambiance était redevenue bon enfant, malgré les regards régulièrement inquiets que les garçons glissaient sur Rémus, Patmol décida de s'adresser directement à lui.

\- _Hé, mais avec tout ça, tu n'as pas ouvert le deuxième cadeau de Peter, tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'il t'a offert Rémus ?_

Et avant même qu'il n'ait répondu, Sirius lui donna le paquet qui avait glissé du canapé.

Alors Rémus l'attrapa doucement, en évitant de toucher les doigts de Sirius et entreprit de défaire le papier cadeau, gêné de se sentir à nouveau être le centre de l'attention, mais il sentait sur ses épaules un bras amical l'encourager.

Le fin papier d'argent dévoila un livre magnifique, avec une couverture rigide, sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres d'or :

« Mœurs des loups-garous, mieux les connaître pour moins en avoir peur »

\- Merci, merci Peter, il est magnifique, bredouilla-t-il sans quitter des yeux la couverture du livre, ignorant ainsi l'air superbe que prit Peter.

Perdu dans la contemplation de l'ouvrage, il observait maintenant l'énorme loup poilu aux dents féroces et aux yeux jaunes trônait sous le titre qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Rémus.

_\- Quoi ?_ s'inquiéta James

Sans relever le regard, presqu'avec gêne d'aborder sa lycanthropie, Rémus murmura doucement :

_\- J'ressemble pas à ça, hein ? Je veux dire, le loup…_

Un rire, nerveux, s'empara de tous les garçons.

_\- Mais non, Rémus, toi tu es bien plus terrifiant_, répondit du tac-au-tac Sirius en riant avant de lui faire un sourire doux qui s'afficha rapidement aussi sur le visage de Rémus.

_\- Ils ont eu un monstre, en Gévaudan, dans les années 1700,_ commença timidement Peter, _depuis ils n'ont pas arrêté d'être fascinés par ce sujet, on trouve beaucoup de livres comme ça là-bas, on dirait qu'ils ont moins peur que nous des grosses bêtes, _finit-il sur cette note humoristique qui finit de détendre l'atmosphère.

Rémus le regarda d'un regard sincère et reconnaissant et commença à feuilleter le livre.

Epais et lourd, il lui faudrait du temps pour en venir à bout.

Entendant les conversations reprendre autour de lui, légères et amicales, les pensées du garçon s'évadèrent, faisant le point sur sa situation actuelle dont il ne revenait pas, persuadé que ce moment d'accalmie ne pouvait que laisser présager le pire, celui où les gentils et sages garçons face à lui dévoileraient enfin leur vrai visage. Et il n'avait tellement… tellement pas hâte, surtout qu'il avait tant envie de croire en cette confiance et sécurité qu'ils ne cessaient de promettre.

_Je suis dans un canapé, vêtu, l'estomac plein, le corps en guérison, il y a un livre sur mes genoux, un livre qu'un garçon m'a offert, un ami, à ce qu'il dit être._

_Cet instant fige toutes les horloges du monde et me paraît soudain incongru. _

_Comment est-ce possible que je sois ici ? Comment ai-je pu sortir de l'enfer dans lequel j'étais plongé ? Moi qui il y a quelques jours à peine me trouvais couché sous un homme répugnant, j'ai honte de penser cela de mon maître, de mon ancien maître, je mériterais bien un Doloris pour mon insolence... C'est moi l'être répugnant, je ne dois pas l'oublier. Et ces garçons sont assis en face de moi, près de moi. Ils me touchent et me soignent. Et me regardent avec cet éclat si particulier dans les yeux. _

_J'en aurais presque honte… s'ils savaient la bête, le monstre que je suis. C'est comme s'ils s'obstinaient à ne pas la voir cette terrible réalité. Je mérite mon sort, je suis un monstre, ce monstre terrifiant devant être maîtrisé._

_Mes yeux tombent sur mes doigts osseux, mes poignets, devenus beaucoup trop fins, remontent le long de mes bras décharnés. _

_Rien de très dangereux là-dedans en somme._

_Pas même bon à briser une brindille. Mais Maître Tomson sait lui ce qu'il se cache derrière cette apparente fragilité._

_Un monstre assoiffé de sang, toujours à l'affût d'une victime à dépecer et s'il n'en trouve pas, il retourne cette implacable violence contre lui-même, contre moi-même._

_Dans deux jours, ils la verront. Cette monstruosité apparaîtra au grand jour, enfin si on peut dire, la pleine lune révèlera ce qui a poussé mon père à me vendre. Sous cette couche d'innocence et de fragilité se cache ce que personne ne veut affronter. Je suis ce monstre qui mérite son sort et dans deux jours ils le verront, enfin s'ils restent avec moi, mais pourquoi resteraient-ils cette fois-ci ?_

_C'est vrai qu'auparavant, ils sont toujours restés, m'accompagnant, mais c'était avant, ne craignant pas ni les crocs, ni les poils drus, la mâchoire claquante du loup et les yeux jaunes meurtriers._

_Sous leur apparence animale, ils peuvent rester, le loupe frétille en moi au souvenir des êtres qu'ils deviennent pour m'aider pendant ma transformation. Ils n'ont jamais eu peur de moi. Mais tout me semble aujourd'hui si différent. J'ai accepté qui j'étais, mon sort auquel j'étais destiné, servir un Maître puisque pas assez humain pour mériter de vivre libre…_

_Rien n'a changé, répète en boucle celui qui m'a racheté, qui s'évertue depuis que je suis chez son ami à me rassurer. Et il possède cet éclat de sincérité dans la voix et dans le regard… Mais comment savoir à quel moment il joue ? Chez mon ancien maître ? Ici ?_

_Je me rappelle de la froideur de ses mots, de la froideur de ses gestes, le jour où il est venu chez Maître Tomson._

_J'aurais peut-être ma réponse, grâce à la pleine lune. Révèleront-ils là leur vrai visage ? Je me rappelle comment faisait alors Tomson avec moi, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien. _

_La pleine lune. Elle fait partie de moi, je l'attends et la redoute sans cesse._

_Alors que je tourne maintenant distraitement les pages, révélant des couleurs éclatantes dans des dessins commentés par une calligraphie magnifique sans qu'aucun des mots ne m'atteigne, perdu dans mes pensées, je pense à elle, cette lune d'argent qui a fait de ma vie cet enfer._

_Je vais la subir, sans potion, avec eux, ces garçons qui m'ont promis d'être là. Mais j'ai peur, je redoute la transformation, je redoute la douleur, le déchirement, l'odeur du sang, de mon sang qui va envahir mes narines, rendant folle la bête en moi._

_Comme j'aimerais avoir cette fichue potion, j'ai honte d'être faible ainsi, mais si je pouvais ne pas devenir cette monstruosité une fois par mois qui m'habite tout le temps…Si je pouvais me contenter d'avaler une fiole et de rester un loup sage, un sourire nerveux vient tordre ma bouche, je baisse d'autant plus le visage, ne voulant pas subir de questions de la part de mon Maître ou de ses amis._

_Je me sens sale, parce que j'ai terriblement honte._

_J'ai honte car vouloir cette potion revient à me sentir reconnaissant envers l'homme qui l'a créée, et que si je dois en croire Maître Sirius, je retrouverai à Poudlard…_

_Cet homme, qui me haïssait tant et qui me l'a bien prouvé…_

_Prétendra-t-il quelconque droit sur moi, quand il me reverra ? Un accord se mettra-t-il en place, comme du temps de chez mon ancien Maître ? Pour peut-être amortir les frais que je coûte à Maître Black ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant et pas différent pour moi de ce que je connais déjà. Au moins Severus est un tant soit peu doux, humain dans ces rapports qu'il m'impose._

_Je déglutis difficilement à cette pensée, aux souvenirs qu'elle fait remonter._

_Des frissons s'emparent de mes bras, remontent dans mon coup._

_Et aussitôt un plaid recouvre mon épiderme._

_Si Maître Sirius pouvait savoir que ce n'est pas le froid qui me fait frissonner, mais cette appréhension folle qui ne me quitte plus depuis que mon… géniteur m'a vendu à ce marché aux esclaves, à chaque fois pour une raison différente, mais toute aussi terrible._

_Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, je me force à contrôler autant que je le peux ma respiration. J'inspire et expire profondément, resserrant ce fichu bout de tissu aux motifs colorés autour de moi, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier, comme si avec cela j'étais invincible, inatteignable._

_\- Tout va bien Rémus, tranquillise-toi._

_Mon maître vient de murmure cela à mes oreilles, conscient malgré moi de mon trouble. Et s'efforce de me rassurer._

_Ça me touche et me sert à refocaliser mes pensées sur leur point de départ._

_La pleine lune…et la potion de Severus… mon estomac se tord, tandis que son nom s'impose à mon esprit._

_Je ressens comme s'il était là ses mains sur moi, violant parfois, soignant souvent, réconfortant dès que possible, mais terribles à ressentir toujours._

_Pourquoi était-ce si dur avec lui ? Pourquoi je lui en veux à lui peut-être plus qu'à maître Tomson, pourquoi je voulais croire qu'il me sortirait de là ? Qu'il avait pitié de moi ? Que je pouvais lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi était-ce si facile de lui parler, de croire en lui alors que je ne parviens pas à croire les mots pourtant semblant si francs de Maître Black et de ses amis ? _

_Mes pensées deviennent chaotiques, je ne sais plus quoi penser, mais une finit par s'imposer. Et avec elle de la rancœur. Car je réalise que quelque part au fond de moi, j'en veux à Severus. _

_D'avoir toujours refusé d'abréger mes souffrances mais aussi, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, d'avoir mis au point cette potion empêchant le loup de me blesser pendant la pleine lune…_

_S'il avait pu ne jamais l'avoir inventée, s'il avait pu ne jamais me l'avoir fait tester, me liant définitivement à lui, à ce qu'il m'a fait, à ses mains sur moi, à ses regards, à son aide dont je ne voulais pas, aux punitions écopées par sa faute, à la mort qu'il me refusait._

_Car maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je ne pense à qu'une seule chose…_

_Si je pouvais avoir cette maudite potion pour ne pas que le loup s'acharne sur moi, cherchant à fuir ce qu'il ne peut affronter. _

_La solitude._

_Je pose mon regarde sur ces trois garçons, ils ignorent la terreur sourde qui habite mes entrailles, je me sens si frêle à côté d'eux, je regarde les mains de mon maître qu'il agite en parlant, je n'entends même pas ce qu'il dit, focalisé sur ces mains, fortes, pleines, s'il les serre sur moi, sur mon cou, il pourrait me briser. Je me sens si fragile face à eux. J'ai tellement envie de les croire, de croire leurs mots, leur sens résonne en moi mais je n'ose y croire. Tomson lui aussi avait semblé gentil au départ, il a très vite montré son vrai visage, mais peut-être… peut-être qu'eux aussi. _

_Mais malgré moi, malgré mes barrières, mes peurs, je ressens cette envie profonde de croire en eux. Des souvenirs lointains, flous, à moitié effacés m'assaillent. Je reconnais ces lieux, j'y ai déjà passé du temps, des vacances, des bons moments en leur compagnie, d'eux, mes … amis ?_

_Des esprits d'enfants dans des corps d'adultes, une force d'homme qu'ils pourraient retourner contre moi, et pourtant, ils me paraissent si innocents, si insouciants, il y a mon maître qui de temps à autre se détourne de sa conversation d'avec ses amis pour me regarder de cette façon indéchiffrable, puis il acquiesce doucement en souriant légèrement et repart parler de tout de rien. _

_J'entends leurs éclats de rire, à l'occasion, avant de repartir m'évader dans ce livre, j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est le mien, que c'est à moi, qu'on ne me le reprendra pas. Que le monstre possède quelque chose._

_Alors je le feuillette, tourne délicatement les pages, je sens le froid du papier sur mes doigts, l'odeur du neuf dans mes narines. _

_Et ça me fait du bien._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je serre, peut-être trop fort, ce talisman, censé m'aider, me protéger. Tu arrives trop tard, petit bijou, je suis déjà tout cassé…_

_Je lis, et mon esprit s'évade dans une bienfaisante sérénité que je n'ai pas eu le droit de ressentir depuis trop longtemps déjà._

_-Les garçons, parlez doucement, _fit soudain James en désignant Rémus de la main,_ je crois qu'il s'est endormi._

* * *

_Il s'en passe des choses dans cette petite tête? La rédaction de ce chapitre m'a aspiré toute mon énergie. Je me laisse guidée par mes personnages et je ne pensais pas que Rémus avait tant de choses en tête, c'est perturbant et triste à la fois, je me rends compte que le chemin va être semé d'embûches..._

_Qui commence pour le premier câlin? Bon allez je me dévoue, ensuite c'est votre tour :p _

_J'attends impatiemment de vous lire !_

_Amitiés, _

_LessaWatberg_


	35. Chapter 35 : Dans la peau

**BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS**

**Plein de bonnes choses et que cette année soit la vôtre.**

**Je sais... je suis en retard, je m'en veux de chaque fois vous dire pareil... mais je suis toujours là à penser à mes fics malgré tout ! Et relire vos reviews m'ont remotivée. J'ai des soucis de santé me prenant du temps malgré moi, j'en suis désolée mais je suis là ! et Noir sera l'espoir continue ! **

**Je compte sur vous pour m'excuser et montrer votre soutien à cette fic ! **

**Merci à mes revieweurs/euses du dernier chapitre, j'espère avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre-ci, vous ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs, votre soutien m'est essentiel.**

**Merci donc : **

***-* Lilie58 *-* Liz Monnaye *-* PoneyRose *-* cmoa *-* Croyance Moreau *-***

***-*Ange *-* _(RAR : hoo non pas Azkaban pour toi tu es un amour. Merci de ton soutien, promis j'essaie de prendre soin de moi même si ya des jours où c'est compliqué que garder le cap. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! 3)_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous, et encore Bonne Année_**

**_LessaWatberg !_**

* * *

_Je lis, et mon esprit s'évade dans une bienfaisante sérénité que je n'ai pas eu le droit de ressentir depuis trop longtemps déjà._

_-Les garçons, parlez doucement, _fit soudain James en désignant Rémus de la main,_ je crois qu'il s'est endormi._

**Chapitre 35 Dans la peau**

Sirius et Peter regardèrent en direction du garçon et constatèrent la même chose. Un bras lui servant d'appuie-tête, le livre sur les genoux, Rémus était parti au pays des rêves.

_\- On devrait lui enlever le livre, et lui poser une couverture_, commença Cornedrue à voix basse

_\- Non, laissez-le comme ça, j'ai peur qu'en le touchant, il se réveille, c'est déjà fou qu'il s'endorme ainsi, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, _répondit aussitôt Sirius, ses traits se détendant en voyant son ami ainsi endormi.

_\- Si on allait manger ?_ proposa alors Peter, en chuchotant lui aussi, _au moins on fera moins de bruit près de lui._

Et de concert ils se levèrent pour laisser leur ami se reposer.

Leur repas passa au rythme des chuchotements et des bruits de couverts étouffés pour ne pas gêner le sommeil de leur ami, et Rémus se réveilla quand les garçons en étaient au dessert et James lui amena une assiette remplie directement au canapé, pour qu'il déjeune tranquillement.

L'après-midi se déroula ensuite dans une douce ambiance, entre rires et jeux.

S'ils se forçaient un peu, les Maraudeurs arrivaient presque à retrouver leur complicité d'avant. Avec parfois des moments de soumission auxquels se prêtait Rémus avec respect et dévotion envers Sirius qui arrivait chaque fois à garder son calme grâce au regard doux que lui lançait James et à celui beaucoup trop apeuré de Rémus qu'il voulait vite voir disparaître.

Que ce soit pour se resservir un gâteau, aller aux toilettes, tout était une raison pour Rémus de rester cet esclave soumis que Tomson lui avait si bien appris à être.

Quand arriva le soir, alors que la nuit enveloppait doucement la maison en leur faisant profiter de la fraîcheur appréciable des soirs d'été, Sirius proposa à Rémus de monter à la salle de bain.

_\- Lave toi et quand tu es prêt, tu m'appelles, je viendrai voir ce qu'il reste à soigner, ensuite tu pourras revenir avec nous ou te coucher si tu es fatigué, c'est toi qui vois !_

Et sans rien dire, Rémus obéit.

Laissant un Sirius perplexe, contrarié.

Comme il aimerait qu'il s'exprime, qu'il râle, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une maman poule, comme il l'aurait fait autrefois.

Mais ce Rémus n'était plus, enfin si mais étouffé sous cette épaisse couche de traumatismes, incapable de répondre, de rétorquer même pour rire, maintenu par une peur sourde, celle de l'abus et de la punition.

Alors Sirius se gratta la tête, s'exhortant à la patience en regardant son ami-esclave monter doucement les marches de l'escalier, les pas quelques peu trainants encore, et après que la porte de la salle de bains eut claqué, les trois Maraudeurs entendirent l'eau couler.

_\- Ça me gonfle de le voir obéir comme ça, on dirait une marionnette !_ extériorisa enfin Sirius qui se laissa tomber devant le buffet en quête d'un alcool fort à se mettre dans le gosier.

_\- Patience, Sirius…_ commença James mais celui-ci le coupa d'une voix tranchante :

_\- Oui, je sais James, je suis juste… toute l'après-midi il me regarde avant de vous répondre et encore du bout des lèvres, même s'il veut aller aux toilettes, il me demande l'autorisation, je sais que c'est normal, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire !_

_\- Bah c'est peut-être bon signe, non ?_ releva Peter_, c'est qu'au moins tu restes le même avec lui, que tu t'en fous de cette histoire d'esclavage. Franchement c'est l'inverse qui m'aurait choqué moi !_

En réponse Sirius pouffa, il avait trouvé son vice, un cognac qui traînait par là et s'en servit une belle rasade.

_\- T'as sûrement raison, Queudver, à ta santé mon ami !_

_\- Et moi je vais avoir raison dans deux secondes,_ coupa James_, l'alcool et toi quand tu es fatigué vous ne faites pas bon mélange, alors ce verre sera le premier et le dernier. Rémus t'attend ensuite en haut pour que tu le soignes, et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois déconner, Sirius, par un coup de colère, alors pose cette bouteille de cognac, je te prie._

Non sans son regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret, Sirius posa la bouteille, et revint s'assoir près d'eux.

_\- Il est encore bien blessé ?_ interrogea d'une petite voix Peter qui redoutait la réponse_._

_\- On a acheté des trucs efficaces, mais il est arrivé tellement amoché… je pense qu'il aura quelques bleus à soigner encore et peut-être ses plus grosses blessures. On a fait le plus gros, mais il n'a pas fini d'avaler des potions… Ça m'arrange, c'est ce qui lui cause le moins d'angoisse…_

Peter hocha doucement la tête aux mots de Sirius et hésita un instant avant de reprendre :

_\- Dis Patmol…_

Il se trémoussait sur sa chaise, faisant doucement rire ses deux amis.

_\- Un souci Peter ? _demanda hilare James

Il lui tira la langue avant de répondre :

_\- Non, en fait, c'est que… je voulais demander à Sirius, enfin vous m'avez dit cet après-midi que son père vous avait filé le minimum, il lui faudra peut-être des habits, du matériel de base en plus de la liste qu'il a reçu pour cette année. Alors je me demandais si tu voyais un inconvénient à ce que ce soit moi qui lui achète ses fournitures, Sirius._

Si Peter avait jusqu'ici tenu le contact visuel, il baissa soudainement les yeux, comme s'il craignait que la foudre ne s'abatte sur lui.

Sirius l'avait toujours intimidé, même s'il l'adorait, car il avait cette capacité de le faire se liquéfier sur place, notamment à cause de sa maladresse légendaire et son côté gauche des relations humaines.

Trop spontané, trop direct, trop peureux aussi parfois, bref beaucoup de choses faisaient que Peter craignait désormais que Sirius s'en prenne à lui, interprétant mal sa volonté d'offrir ses affaires scolaires à leur meilleur ami.

C'est pourquoi les quelques trop longues secondes qui s'écoulèrent parurent une éternité au garçon qui fixait maintenant ce qu'il restait de ses ongles.

C'est à cause de cela qu'il ne vit tout simplement pas le regard amusé de son ami, qui avala sa dernière gorgée d'alcool, laissa planer, amusé, un silence pesant sous le regard accusateur de James, avant de répondre en pouffant :

_\- Vous vous êtes filé le mot ou quoi ?_

Sa voix avait des accents tellement rieurs que Peter releva la tête, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage et Sirius mit fin à son angoisse :

_\- James m'a proposé la même chose, lui aussi_, répondit Sirius à la question muette de son ami, _et je vais te dire la même chose que ce que je lui ai dit, à mes yeux, Rémus n'est pas mon esclave, donc si tu veux lui offrir ses fournitures, fais- le, ou vois avec lui au pire, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y verra d'inconvénients._

Peter hocha frénétiquement la tête et inspira d'une manière qui ne laissait rien à cacher qu'il était jusqu'ici en apnée, ce qui provoqua un bruyant éclat de rire des autres Maraudeurs.

\- _Je vais lui faire la surprise alors,_ reprit Peter,_ il sera content._

Puis après un instant de silence songeur, il ajouta d'un air soudain sombre :

\- _On est d'accord qu'il n'a plus rien ? Je veux dire, comment il payait les autres années ? Son père vous croyez ?_

_\- Sûrement, ou alors il a un coffre mais doit pas y avoir grand-chose dessus, _répondit James dont les yeux s'étaient eux aussi assombris.

_\- Si je dois l'entretenir, je le ferai,_ affirma Sirius, une détermination farouche sur le visage.

_\- Sauf que tu n'es pas tout seul, on l'aidera aussi, Sirius._

La porte de la salle de bain grinça à l'étage et tous se turent. La gêne se réinstallant doucement, tandis que le silence régnait de nouveau en maître.

_\- Lunard ? Tout va bien ? _cria en direction de l'étage Sirius.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, et préféra monter le voir.

Quand il arriva, il trouva le jeune garçon en larmes, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, comme incapable de franchir la barrière de la salle de bains, essayant en vain de retenir des larmes lorsqu'il vit apparaître devant lui son maître.

Il les essuya rapidement mais elles furent très vite remplacées par d'autres tant il était emporté par l'émotion.

\- _Pardon, pardon Maître,_ disait-il en hoquetant.

Mais au lieu de rassurer ou de calmer Sirius, cela ne fit que renforcer son inquiétude.

_\- Lunard, que t'arrive-t-il ? Viens, viens avec moi, on va aller dans la chambre on sera mieux._

Ce spectacle, Sirius le trouvait pathétique, venant achever de briser son cœur déjà bien mis à mal cet été.

Il attrapa délicatement son ami par le bras, constata sa tenue légère, un boxer et un short noir qu'il avait donné, mais il n'avait pas mis le tee-shirt que Sirius lui avait prêté en même temps.

Se disant qu'il verrait ça plus tard, Sirius se concentra sur ce qui mettait autant en émoi le garçon.

Quand il l'eut assis sur le lit et que Rémus n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, son inquiétude fut rejointe par un détestable sentiment d'impuissance et il lui attrapa la main avant de lui parler :

_\- Rémus, va falloir que tu m'expliques là, arrête de t'excuser et dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, ou tu veux peut-être plutôt parler à James ou à Peter_

Mais Rémus fit non de la tête, continuant des litanies d'excuses qui agacèrent Sirius.

\- _Rémus, pitié, arrête de t'excuser_, lui dit-il les yeux dans les yeux, après avoir attrapé son menton dans ses doigts pour le contraindre à le regarder.

_\- Tu as le droit de pleurer, largement, mais je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, ne m'oblige pas à te forcer à obéir s'il te plaît Rémus, parle-moi, je t'en prie !_

Il savait qu'il était particulièrement détestable de mettre sur la table l'argument du lien d'esclavage, mais il était dépassé par la situation. Rémus, si renfermé en temps normal et d'autant plus depuis qu'il l'avait ramené de chez Tomson subissait un flot de larmes intarissables.

Il n'irait jamais jusque-là, et il faudrait qu'il clarifie cela par la suite avec Rémus, mais son état était tel qu'il justifiait bien l'usage des grands remèdes !

_\- Tout le monde va savoir_, murmura finalement Rémus

\- _Quoi ? _

Sirius ne comprenait pas vraiment, ils en avaient déjà parlé avec James hier à midi. Pourquoi soudainement Rémus mettait cela sur le tapis en sortant de la douche ?

Et là, Rémus désigna d'une main tremblante sa clavicule gauche.

Et Sirius déglutit, comprenant immédiatement ce qui avait mis son ami dans cet état.

Depuis qu'il était devenu esclave, Rémus avait été magiquement marqué.

Il y avait autrefois du temps de Tomson, un tatouage représentant les initiales de son maître, mais celui-ci s'était magiquement effacé au profit des initiales de son actuel maître, deux lettres noires S.B, gravées dans un entremêlas de courbes folles.

Il était l'esclave de Sirius Black. Cela était gravé dans sa chair. Le réduisant à l'état d'objet.

Malgré lui, Sirius pouffa nerveusement :

_\- Lunard, depuis que j'ai été chez Tomson te racheter, tu as ce tatouage, il était aux initiales de cet enfoiré de Tomson avant, mais depuis qu'il t'a acheté tu as cette marque. La marque des esclaves, _souffla-t-il froidement, culpabilisant des mots qu'il devait annoncer à son ami.

_\- Je ne savais même pas que j'avais un tatouage. Personne ne me l'avait jamais dit…_

La voix était atone au milieu des larmes. Et la tristesse s'empara de Sirius.

_\- Tu ne t'étais jamais vu ? Même chez Tomson ?_

Et malgré la légère grimace, Rémus fit doucement non de la tête au milieu de ses larmes, venant froisser encore un peu plus le cœur de Sirius.

_\- C'est, enfin, pardon Lunard, je ne savais pas que tu l'ignorais cette histoire de tatouage. Tout esclave sorcier est marqué du sceau de son maître. Et non, ça ne change rien à tout ce que je t'ai dit avant, tu restes mon ami. Qu'importe cette marque ! On n'est pas revenus dessus avec James car pour nous ça ne signifie rien, ça ne change rien à notre relation. N'accorde aucune important à cette marque, et Lunard_, reprit d'un ton extrêmement doux Sirius, _avec l'uniforme de Poudlard, personne ne le verra jamais ça, ne t'en fais pas._

Les pleurs se tarirent doucement. Rémus semblait être sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

Ça faisait beaucoup pour lui d'un coup de s'apercevoir qu'en plus d'être cette bête monstrueuse, cela était gravé donc visible en lui.

Sirius se leva, fouilla dans sa valise et l'encouragea à passer un tee-shirt, bien trop grand pour lui…

Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et alla voir.

_\- Tout va bien ? _

C'était James et Peter qui étaient montés, inquiets.

_\- Oui, oui, vous en faites pas, je gère,_ et plus doucement Sirius ajouta en tapotant sa propre clavicule pour illustrer ses mots, _il vient de voir son tatouage._

James pinça les lèvres, mais préféra laisser agir son ami seul, et redescendit donc avec Peter.

_\- Rémus, regarde-moi._

Il lui sembla que son ami mit une éternité à relever ses yeux larmoyants. Sirius s'était appuyé à la porte, se tenant les côtes d'une main, l'autre occupée à gesticuler dans l'air pendant qu'il parlait :

_\- James et moi on ne savait pas comment aborder ça avec toi, mais ça ne signifie rien, pour nous, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Rogue non plus m'avait pas dit que j'avais ça. _

Sirius ne répondit rien. Ne s'inquiéta même pas de sa non-réaction quand au fait qu'il devait venir d'apprendre que Rogue avait fréquenté Rémus du temps de chez Tomson, son ami était trop bouleversé pour remarquer cela, et tant mieux, car il n'était pas prêt pour lui avouer comment en réalité, ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Le garçon semblait amer. Tripotant nerveusement un bout de tissu entre ses doigts.

Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Parce que même son propre corps ne lui appartenait plus à ce point ? Pour qu'on ne lui dise même pas qu'il avait été gravé ?

De la bile remonta dans son estomac, le faisant brûler, manifestation physique de ce qu'il ressentait émotionnellement.

Mais pendant ces quelques secondes de silence, leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

Maintenant que Rémus digérait la nouvelle, un nouveau problème s'offrait à lui. Son maître venait de perdre du temps, pour lui, il l'avait rassuré, il avait pris ce temps pour lui. Et maintenant, il avait refermé la porte, et s'appuyait contre elle. Faisait déglutir le lycan qui redoutait maintenant d'avoir à « remercier » son maître.

Sirius soufflait doucement, il avait noté que Rémus s'apaisait doucement, mais il remarqua bientôt le regard troublé de Rémus se teinter peu à peu de peur.

Il fixait la porte du regard, revenant parfois doucement sur Sirius toujours appuyé contre celle-ci, et pour l'Animagus, la lumière vint rapidement dans son esprit.

_\- Tu as peur, parce que je bloque l'accès à la seule sortie de la pièce ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais toujours le même ballet des pupilles de Rémus qui semblait ne pas arriver à s'arrêter de déglutir.

Alors Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de libérer la porte et même de l'entrouvrir un peu avant de revenir s'asseoir près de Rémus.

_\- Tu me vois encore comme une quelconque menace, hein ?_

_\- Vous auriez toutes les raisons de me punir_, maître, prononça à voix basse Rémus

_\- Mais personne ne te punira, jamais plus !_

_\- Ou alors vous voulez que je vous remercie, vous venez de perdre du temps pour votre esclave, ce n'est pas normal, je devrais être en train de vous remercier à genoux pour cela, Maître._

Si le proverbe aurait pu être dit innocemment, autrefois, l'Animagus comprit aussitôt le sous-entendu sexuel que comprenait la phrase de Remus et Sirius soupira bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux et s'exhorta à la douceur quand il répondit :

_\- Tu ne te mettras jamais à genoux, mon ami, ni devant moi ni devant personne. Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?_

Il n'obtint qu'un vague hochement de tête de Rémus en réponse et il ne sût pas s'il devait insister là-dessus ou simplement laisser filer, laisser du temps à Rémus de prendre, enfin reprendre confiance en lui. Il préféra laisser couler, patience, encore et toujours.

Un silence les enveloppa, Rémus triturait toujours son tee-shirt d'une main hésitante, portant parfois un doigt sur son tatouage, l'autre main emprisonnée dans celle douce de Sirius qui laissa Rémus reprendre ses esprits avant de doucement détacher ses doigts entremêlés dans ceux de Rémus pour envelopper son épaule et l'attirer à lui.

_\- Ne laisse pas ce tatouage te définir, Lunard, tu es tellement plus que ça, tellement plus que ça à mes yeux, et aux yeux de James et de Peter._

Rémus, coincé contre le torse fort mais réconfortant de son maître, avait les yeux qui lui brûlaient. Il lui semblait maintenant son tatouage lui brûlait la peau. Encore quelque chose à digérer, à accepter. Ce tatouage, c'était peut-être la goutte de trop.

Mais en même temps, il était là, dans une étreinte douce et chaste qu'un homme lui procurait. Ça lui faisait si bizarre, les bras ballants, il inspirait doucement sentant l'odeur des cheveux de son maître qu'il connaissait tant. Et cela l'apaisait.

_\- Je verrai avec Dumbledore, si on peut faire quelque chose pour ça_, finit par dire Sirius, qui ne croyait pas vraiment en une possible solution.

_\- Ça serait drôlement bien_, chuchota Lunard qui s'était calmé à présent.

Il relâcha doucement Rémus et l'invita à s'installer correctement sur le lit.

_\- Tu me laisses te soigner ? Je pense qu'on a bientôt fini de t'embêter avec tout ça, je prends les fioles. Installe-toi pendant ce temps._

Alors Sirius sortit un instant de la chambre, un instant pendant lequel Rémus se sentit incroyablement chanceux d'avoir ce maître qui prenait soin de lui.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard et après une énième séance de soins, Patmol avait bordé Lunard et quittait la chambre à pas de loup, le laissant se reposer après ce camaïeu d'émotions intenses.

C'est l'esprit embrumé qu'il rejoint ses amis au salon, occupés à discuter à renfort de grands gestes et d'un mouvement de baguette il insonorisa l'endroit pour qu'ils puissent se détendre sans perturber le sommeil de leur ami.

\- _Il a vu le tatouage alors ?_ demanda aussitôt James en interrompant Peter qui râlait des devoirs de métamorphose laissées par leur enseignante pour l'été.

\- _Oui,_ répondit dans un grognement Sirius en s'affalant à côté d'eux.

_\- On aurait vraiment dû lui dire avant, _dit dans une grimace emplie de remords James

_\- Ce qui est fait est fait,_ répondit laconique Sirius qui n'avait pas envie de revenir sur ce sujet.

Il y avait réfléchi, Lunard ne leur faisait déjà pas confiance, alors si en plus il s'était vu physiquement marqué du sceau de son ami qu'il voyait toujours comme son maître, comment se serait-il laissé amadouer…

_\- Il va s'y faire,_ les réconforta Peter qui avait tout appris de cette histoire par James entre-temps, _et il saura bientôt que ce n'est qu'une simple marque qui ne veut rien dire !_

Son ton sûr étonna ses amis et James pouffa nerveusement :

_\- Pour une fois que Queudver fait preuve d'un peu de sagesse ! _

Sirius grommela quelque chose, mais James ne releva pas. Il semblait épuisé.

_\- Les gars, il est presque minuit, on file au lit ? Demain on doit aller acheter les fournitures,_ proposa alors le cerf en se levant.

Ce fût alors le défilé à la salle de bains, puis James et Peter gagnèrent chacun leur lit, un dans sa propre chambre, l'autre sur le canapé sur salon.

Quant à Sirius, il ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il dérangeait James, restant assis sur son lit à parler de tout, de rien, comme pour prolonger la soirée.

Mais il ne le trompait pas.

_\- Sirius, tu es au courant qu'il va falloir que tu ailles dormir, dans la chambre d'amis,_ termina James en levant un sourcil.

Un mouvement anxieux de bouche lui fit comprendre qu'il avait vu juste, Sirius appréhendait d'aller dormir près de Rémus.

_\- Sirius_, fit doucement le cerf en posant une main sur son épaule_, il ne va pas te manger…_

_\- Non, il pense que c'est moi qui vais le manger_, marmonna en réponse Sirius dans sa barbe

_\- Tout va bien aller, Sirius, on a fait pas mal de progrès là, non ? Et tu as même été le seul à calmer Rem' de sa crise d'angoisse._

Il dut alors plier et se lever du lit de James.

Sirius n'était pas rassuré, alors quand il rentra dans la chambre d'ami, il tâcha de faire le moins de bruit possible. Et finit par s'allonger de côté, dos à Rémus en gardant une distance entre eux plus que raisonnable.

Aurait-il dû le réveiller ? Avait-t-il mieux fait de ne pas le réveiller ?

Ces questions le hantèrent jusqu'à ce que vaincu de fatigue, Sirius s'endormit.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner, et je crois si j'écoute mon petit doigt que le prochain devrait particulièrement vous plaire..._

_J'espère recevoir un nombre de reviews à faire péter le compteur pour m'encourager et me soutenir_

_Je vous aime, merci d'être là _

_Amitiés_

_LessaWatberg_


	36. Chapter 36 : Désagréable rencontre et dé

**_Bonjour à tous et toutes,_**

**_Je poste un samedi, comme ça vous avez tout le temps de lire :) (et de reviewer)_**

**_Enfin si mon histoire vous intéresse toujours. J'en suis peu convaincue au nombre de reviews sur les derniers chapitres..._**

**_Je sais que mon rythme irrégulier vous a peut-être déçu, mais voilà, je suis là, je poste dès que je peux, et surtout, ayant trouvé un nouveau rythme de vie, je pense pouvoir miser sur une publication bi-mensuelle._**

**_Ainsi vous savez, et vous pourrez voir le chapitre 37 posté le 1er février._**

**_J'espère vous lire nombreux, ça me motiverait vraiment, alors je compte sur vous._**

**_En attendant, je remercie encore plus chaleureusement : _**

**_*-* PoneyRose *-* Liz Monnaye *-* Badlorchen *-* Ange *-*_**

**_RAR Ange : Hello, merci pour ta review, haha c'est marrant que je pense aussi aux mêmes sorts ! Bon au pire on sera dans la même cellule à Azkaban :p Quant à la vie à Poudlard, on s'en approche :) Mais d'abord, la pleine lune ! à bientôt ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 Désagréable rencontre et décision**

Severus soupira au moment où il poussa la lourde porte en bois qui fit tinter la cloche au-dessus d'elle pour avertir le commerçant qu'un client venait d'entrer dans la boutique.

Elle devait tinter régulièrement, peut-être même plusieurs fois par minute, étant donné la date à laquelle on était.

Mi-août… Il avait vraiment fallu que Severus attende la mi-août pour aller chercher ses affaires scolaires sur le chemin de traverse… Il pesta contre lui-même, mais en même temps avait-il eu le choix au regard de l'été qu'il avait passé ?

En ce moment, ce n'était pas rare, le magasin de fournitures scolaires regorgeait clients plus ou moins stressés mais surtout d'étudiants parfois accompagnés de leurs parents, plus ou moins ravis de reprendre le chemin de l'école.

Et le jeune homme détestait la foule, trop de monde le pressait, trop de joie, trop d'excitation dans la voix de ses congénères, trop de bonheur auquel lui n'avait pas eu droit et qui le rendait amer.

Severus se fraya en pestant un chemin parmi les capes et tenues de sorcières de tous ceux ayant décidé de venir aujourd'hui compléter leur liste de fournitures pour Poudlard et se précipita tant bien que mal vers les chaudrons exposés, relégués au fond du magasin.

Le rayon était désert.

Heureusement pour Severus qui pût respirer un peu, bénissant le non-attrait de ses congénères pour les potions, et qui faisait qu'ils passaient dans ce rayon en coup de vent, choisissant et repartant le tout en moins d'une minute.

Son maître de potions, Joseph Bargue, lui avait laissé son après-midi pour que lui-même réunisse ses affaires nécessaires pour sa sixième année, et il lui avait aussi demandé de ramener quelques produits.

C'est en quête de ces produits-là que Severus regardait les différentes tailles et compositions des récipients devant lui.

Son maître avait besoin de trois nouveaux chaudrons, et lui-même (après avoir calculé ce qu'il avait pu réaliser comme économies, gagnées au prix d'un travail détestable qui l'avait fait encore plus se haïr cumulé au quelque faible salaire que Bargue lui avait donné au cours de l'été) n'aurait pas dit non à un chaudron neuf pour Poudlard.

Il commença donc à farfouiller, les autres clients indélicats ayant mis tout le rayon sens dessus dessous, méprisant pour la plupart l'art nombre qu'était les potions et n'y prêtant donc que peu d'attention quant au respect et au choix de leurs ustensiles nécessaires.

Il finit cependant par trouver les modèles en plomb et en étain pour son maître de potions, craqua pour celui en fonte pour sa sixième année et décida de quitter cet enfer qu'était devenue la boutique après d'autres petites emplettes complémentaires.

Ayant rapidement trouvé son bonheur, il se dirigeait enfin vers la caisse, lorsque deux voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le firent se figer, avant de se précipiter derrière un rayon. De là, il était parfaitement caché, tout en pouvant écouter, poussé par une curiosité malsaine la conversation de deux Maraudeurs, dont il redoutait la confrontation.

Mince, que faisaient donc Saint-Détesté Potter et Sieur-Caniche Pettigrow dans cette boutique ?

Il lui fallut réaliser un instant qu'eux aussi devaient être en quête de leurs fournitures scolaires, avant de revenir à son activité d'espion.

Il n'avait plus eu de leurs nouvelles, depuis leurs rares échanges pour les informer d'où était Rémus, et comment ils pouvaient essayer de venir en aide à leur meilleur ami.

Car oui, Severus Rogue, au prix de moultes nuits sans sommeil, et de craintes, s'était décidé à leur écrire.

Et avait été particulièrement exhaustif : qui était le maître de Rémus, ce qu'il subissait, quel rôle avait-il lui-même auprès du garçon.

Il avait reçu en réponse à cette lourde lettre, un parchemin troué, rempli de tâches d'encres, venant bien prouver à quel point Sirius Black, qui lui avait répondu, était plein de haine à son encontre.

Et Severus le savait, il s'était mis en danger, si ce n'était pas de la main des Maraudeurs, ce serait certainement de celle de Tomson qu'il mourrait si celui-ci apprenait qui avait averti le meilleur ami du lycan qu'il possédait.

Son estomac se remplit de bile, en même temps que ses tempes se recouvraient de sueur, et l'atmosphère chaude du magasin bondé n'y était pour rien.

Il écoutait les deux Gryffondors parler potions, matériel et le nom de Rémus fût rapidement prononcé. Apparemment ils cherchaient à leur tour un chaudron convenable pour leur ami.

Ainsi donc, Rémus retournerait à Poudlard ? Un vertige le prit et il s'appuya à la vitrine remplie d'ingrédients plus ou moins ragoûtants.

Rémus Lupin…

Severus n'avait pas oublié le garçon, pour lequel s'était développait malgré lui un sentiment de protection, voir un certain attachement qu'il n'assumait pas.

Malgré les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait vivre, pour lesquelles il se dégoutait.

Il avait abusé du garçon, et ses pathétiques soins n'y changeaient rien.

Il l'avait vu changer au fur et à mesure de ses actes dégoûtants, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il venait de perdre son amie de toujours Lily Potter à cause de son attitude, mais là il en était certain, ce qu'il avait fait à Rémus était pire.

Et c'est pourquoi, comme par besoin d'expier, il avait écrit à Sirius Black et James Potter, car il savait que sitôt ses amis auraient été au courant, sitôt ils seraient venus à sa rescousse. Et ça n'avait pas manqué.

Lors d'une dîner organisé deux jours plus tôt, Tomson avait annoncé à ses amis qu'il s'était débarrassé de l'esclave, revendu à un prix qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, et que c'était un certain Black qui avait craché au bassinet pour récupérer « la loque » comme il l'avait alors nommé.

\- _T'as tout Peter ?_

La voix de Potter sortit Severus de ses souvenir et il redoubla d'attention pour sonder parmi les bruits incessants dans la boutique les voix qui peut-être lui donneraient des nouvelles de sa malheureuse victime.

« Tu es d'un pathétique à mourir, Severus » pensait-il en boucle alors qu'il se focalisait sur son audition pour la rendre la plus efficace possible parmi tous les bruits parasites.

\- _Manque plus que des parchemins, viens James, je vais prendre aussi des plumes pour Rémus. Et il nous refaut des encriers neufs…_

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour en même temps qu'il se glaçait. Pourquoi entendre le nom de ce garçon lui faisait-il cet effet ? Lui qui devait le haïr… pourquoi semblait-il se retenir d'aller agripper le col de son ennemi pour quémander lamentablement des nouvelles ?

\- _J'aimerais lui trouver un compagnon, tu en penses quoi, James, un chat peut-être ?_

Severus se déplaça car il entendit les pas se diriger vers le rayon où il se cachait et contourna habilement un autre pour continuer d'écouter ses ennemis.

\- _Hein ? _

La voix surprise de Saint-Foutu-Potter lui tira un rictus méprisant.

_\- Heu Peter, _reprit prestement James,_ je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à ça, il a besoin de prendre soin de lui, et je t'avoue_, Severus dut tendre l'oreille tandis que le ton de James diminuait, _avec tout ce qu'on a à faire pour s'occuper de lui, un animal n'est pas une responsabilité dont on ait besoin de plus maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?_

_\- Alors un autre cadeau, un nouveau livre, ça serait mieux ? Mais je veux lui prendre un truc, _insista Peter avec une excitation de petit garçon.

Severus n'entendit pas de réponse. Peut-être que l'autre avait acquiescé silencieusement simplement.

Relevant légèrement la tête, il les vit se diriger vers la caisse, et à son tour, tout en laissant quelques clients entre eux, passa à la caisse, tout en ne perdant pas de vue le duo ennemi.

Où pouvait donc être Foutu-Black ?

Quoi que en y réfléchissant rapidement, il se dit qu'il avait dû rester avec Rémus.

Où devaient-ils être ? Certainement chez Potter, il doutait aisément que Orion Black laisse un esclave entrer chez lui. Sirius Black, comme à son habitude allait au-devant de gros ennuis avec ses grosses bottes…

En sortant, il continua à les suivre discrètement, ce que la foule permettait sans trop de gêne, et il les vit se diriger vers le marchand de glace, où ils s'installèrent.

La chaleur, en ce mois d'août était écrasante, et vu leur fatigue sur leur visage, ils devaient être occupés à leur shopping depuis un moment.

Il était seize heures passées, le goûter avait semble-t-il sonné pour ces deux amis.

En les voyant le nez plongé dans leur carte de dessert glacés, Severus réfléchissait ardemment.

Que Merlin soit avec lui, il avait décidé pile son jour pour aller faires ses emplettes. Lui qui n'osait plus envoyer de courrier à ses Némésis, après le ton cinglant et les mots de Sirius lui promettant mille tourments s'il osait d'une quelconque manière s'approcher de Rémus, c'était le ciel qui l'avait conduit sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui.

L'esprit de Severus vacille un instant.

Aujourd'hui ? Comme aujourd'hui veille de pleine lune ? Il retint de se frapper le front…

Depuis qu'il savait que l'un de ses camarades d'école était un loup-garou, et encore plus avec les évènements de cet été, Severus surveillait le calendrier astral comme du lait sur le feu !

Il savait que la pleine lune allait avoir lieu le lendemain, et bien qu'il ait plusieurs fois insisté dans ses courriers à ses ennemis quant à l'existence d'une potion qu'il avait mise au point pour Rémus, il n'avait pas été sollicité pour leur en faire parvenir, et Black avait été ferme dans sa dernière missive.

Il ne voulait aucune interférence dans la vie de Rémus de sa part.

Tout en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, Severus les vit commander les plus grosses glaces que promettait Florian Fortârome.

Une grimace marqua ses traits alors qu'il détestait leur frivolité et leur gourmandise.

Il ne cessait d'observer les garçons. Il voulait tellement aider Rémus, lui qui n'avait pu faire que le minimum pour lui… par sa lâcheté, par sa peur, par son envie d'exister, d'être reconnu.

En avait-il le droit ? Qui était-il pour détruire la vie de quelqu'un dans le but d'améliorer la sienne ? Un digne Serpentard ?

Voilà qui lui faisait une belle jambe !

Black avait refusé sa potion pour aider Rémus, mais il n'était pas là… et il suffisait d'un peu de ruse à Severus pour que peut-être Rémus ait sa potion tue-loup en prévision de demain soir.

Ses neurones s'agitaient, focalisés sur une idée qui ne le quittait désormais plus, depuis qu'il les avait vus poser leurs sacs de façon désordonnée autour d'eux.

Il avait le temps, il devait avoir le temps…

Mais le courage n'était pas l'une de ses qualités… Devait-il agir ? Pourrait-il encore se regarder longtemps dans la glace si, cette fois encore, il ne faisait rien ?

Il les voyait rire, parler avec vivacité. Qui pouvait deviner les terribles inquiétudes qui devaient animer ces garçons d'apparence si ordinaire ? Qui à part Severus pouvait mettre ces cernes sur le compte de nuits sans sommeil d'un été bien trop terne à se soucier de la survie de leur meilleur ami ?

Personne, en les regardant, ne pouvait se douter du terrible malheur qui avait frappé les Maraudeurs.

Mais Severus savait, pire il avait participé à la destruction d'un jeune garçon. Garçon qui, à n'en pas douter, le duo assis là-bas et un homme devenant chien feraient tout pour reconstruire.

Oh Severus avait bien tâché de donner un peu d'espoir à Rémus, mais rien, rien n'avait permis au Serpentard d'y arriver, car chaque fois qu'il soignait Rémus, il ressentait ces terribles sensations de plaisir prises à grâce à lui. Severus le savait, Merlin lui était témoin, il n'aurait plus jamais envie de toucher personne, de salir qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs il se l'était promis, il fuirait désormais les soirées chez Tomson, car il en était convaincu, celui-ci s'achèterait très bientôt un nouveau jouet…

En attendant, que devenait Rémus, comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il avait déjà tellement de mal à se regarder dans une glace, le peu de fierté qu'il possédait de lui-même avait fondue, telle neige au soleil, las des coups, des viols, qu'il avait perpétré malgré lui, avec un sentiment de dégoût de lui-même grandissant depuis.

C'en était trop pour lui.

Alors, glissant en silence de la cachette où il les observait, Severus se précipita soudain vers l'entrée du chemin de traverse, où le transplanage était autorisé, et de là, atterrit dans sa chambre, en silence pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon de son maître de potion.

Après avoir ouvert son offre sous son lit où il rangeait ses affaires personnelles, il en ressortit, fiévreux et victorieux une fiole de verre qu'il tenait dans son poing tremblant. L'une des rares qu'il avait d'avance, il en repréparerait et tâcherait chaque fois de fournir envers et malgré Black, Rémus en potion spéciale pleine-lune.

Il l'étiqueta rapidement, d'une main tremblotante, rendant son écriture minuscule à peine lisible, après avoir hésité sur le nom qu'il avait trouvé pour celle-ci, mais après tout, Rémus connaissait déjà ce terme et si le loup grognait de mécontentement face au nom « Tue-loup », Severus savait que le garçon ne serait pas battu pour cela chez ceux qui se faisaient appeler dans tout Poudlard les Maraudeurs.

Il douta un instant. Devait-il glisser un mot ?

En un clignement d'yeux, il prit sa décision, et farfouilla sur son bureau en quête d'un morceau de parchemin, de plume et d'encre.

Il écrivit rapidement un mot et enroula le papier autour de la fiole et noua l'ensemble d'un morceau de ficelle.

L'esprit agité, le cœur palpitant, Severus retransplana aussitôt pour atterrir au chemin de traverse et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au glacier tout en priant pour que les estomacs des Gryffondors n'aient purement et simplement pas gobé leur goûter, lui laissant le temps de revenir.

Mais non, ils semblaient vouloir prendre leur temps, décontractant semble-t-il difficilement leurs visages, qui masquaient mal leur tracas et manque de sommeil.

Était-ce l'état de Rémus qui les rendait ainsi ? Était-il à ce point brisé ? Cassé ? Où était-ce le pire ? Sur son corps ? Dans son esprit ?

Une pointe perça l'estomac de Severus en y injectant de l'acide. Il leur avait proposé son aide, ses talents, mais ils avaient refusé, net, et avec d'autant plus de vigueur quand Severus leur avait avoué malgré lui les abus qu'il avait eu sur Rémus.

Il avait voulu être complètement honnête, il savait ce que cet aveu provoquerait chez eux, mais il lui devait bien ça à Rémus. Il devait expier ce qu'il lui avait fait et pour une fois mériter la haine qu'il leur inspirait.

Plus aucune lettre ne lui répondit à la suite de cet aveu, plus aucune, si ce n'est une toute dernière et brève lettre cinglante et terrible signée de Black.

Cette lettre, il la relisait chaque soir. Cette lettre qui lui interdisait d'approcher Rémus de quelque façon que ce soit. Cette lettre qui lui promettait la mort si Severus ne respectait pas cet ordre. Et Sirius avait aussi précisé qu'il s'en fichait de partir à Azkaban pour meurtre. Il s'en fichait de foutre sa vie en l'air pour défendre son meilleur ami, que lui-même n'avait pas su protéger.

Et Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait aimé être cette personne prête à défendre Rémus.

Le premier soir, quand il avait enfin compris le sort qui touchait le lycan, il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait revu, touché, soigné, chacune de ces fois-là, Severus aurait dû agir.

Mais il en avait été tout bonnement incapable, terriblement lâche. Et se maudissait aujourd'hui pour ça. Non, cette fois ce serait différent, il devait cette fois aider Rémus. Le garçon méritait bien ça. Et il ne rompait pas l'ordre de son ennemi, il n'approchait pas Rémus, il l'aidait seulement, à distance, avec les armes dont il disposait, à savoir ses talents en potions et une fiole pleine.

En soupirant, Severus dégaina sa baguette et lança un sortilège de lévitation sur sa fiole de potion.

La difficulté pour cet élève résidait maintenant dans le fait de faire traverser l'allée pleine de monde à la fiole, et la faire atterrir, discrètement, dans l'un des sacs échoués près de Potter.

Avec un peu de chance, en la trouvant, ils accepteraient de la donner à Rémus, et cet espoir d'apporter pendant la pleine lune un peu de réconfort au garçon le poussait à se dépasser.

C'est au prix d'une concentration mêlée à une délicatesse extrême que Severus fit avec soulagement plonger la fiole dans le sac plein de plumes et de parchemins de Potter. Et il relâcha un soupir qu'il étouffa de craindre d'attirer l'attention des deux garçons attablés sur lui.

Vide de tout courage, il préféra désormais s'enfuir, laissant les Gryffondors déguster leur glace, encore inconscients de ce qui avait rejoint leurs paquets.

_\- On passe au magasin de Quidditch Peter après ?_ demanda James en s'essuyant d'un revers de manche sa bouche pleine de glace à la mélasse.

\- _Vas-y, moi je vais aller chercher un livre pour Rémus à la librairie, et je dois racheter de la nourriture pour Hunter._

Après avoir réglé leurs glaces, les deux Maraudeurs se séparèrent.

Peter trouva un magnifique ouvrage sur l'évolution du Monde Magique à travers les âges et sortit sa bourse pour l'offrir à son ami.

C'est avec une certaine assurance qu'il demanda à la vendeuse d'ajouter dans le sac un emballage cadeau et c'est d'un pas confiant qu'il rejoignit James incapable de s'extirper de lui-même du magasin de Quidditch, et dût recourir à la ruse pour enfin le faire aller à la caisse et quitter le magasin, la bourse vide mais les bras chargés.

Enfin, James et Peter regagnèrent l'entrée du chemin de traverse, et imitèrent tous ceux autour d'eux : ils transplanèrent pour rentrer à la maison.

* * *

**Alors, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis. C'est un chapitre d'un point de vue inédit, celui de Severus. **

**Peu de dialogues.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'espère vous lire nombreux, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives, alors svp :) reviewez !**

**Au 1er février**

**Mes amitiés**

**LessaWatberg ! **


	37. Chapter 37 Remise en question

_**Bonjour à tous**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien?**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 37, comme promis, samedi 1er février**_

_**Le chapitre 38 paraîtra dans 15 jours, soit le 15 février.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes une véritable force ! **_

_**Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs.**_

_**J'embrasse : **_

_**\- Mitsuha - Lilie58 - Croyance Moreau - PoneyRose - Liz Monnaye - cmoa - **_

_**et Ange :) Merci pour ton soutien, ok pour le partage de cellule toutes les conditions me vont :p la réponse à ton espoir dans ce chapitre :) bonne lecture**_

_**Peace, love, coeur sur vous tous ! **_

_**LessaWatberg qui a besoin de vous pour garder sa motivation en ces temps durs pour elle ! :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 37 Remise en question**

**_\- Et tu ne l'as jamais vu ? Vraiment ? Tu es en train de me dire que ce fils de Serpent a réussi à glisser cette potion dans vos sacs, sans que ni toi, ni Peter ne remarquiez rien ? James, tu te moques de moi ? Vous avez forcément dû le voir, cette fiole n'est pas arrivée toute seule dans ce sac ! _**

Sirius fulminait. Et faisait les quatre cent pas devant cette table basse sur laquelle reposait l'objet de toute sa colère. Sa voix semblait faire trembler les murs de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, juste après le dîner, ils s'étaient réunis dans le salon pour déballer les affaires achetées dans la journée.

Ils avaient annoncé à Rémus que James et Peter s'étaient cotisés tous les deux pour lui offrir tout ce qu'il nécessitait pour suivre son année scolaire normalement. Ce qui avait provoqué des larmes dans les yeux trop tristes d'un garçon qui réapprenait à vivre.

Mais baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il monta se reposer tandis que les garçons profitaient de la soirée et ils avaient naturellement décidé de déballer leurs affaires.

Mais c'était Sirius qui s'occupait du sac qui allait bouleverser leur soirée et rapidement sa main s'était refermée avec étonnement sur une fiole de verre entourée d'un bout miteux de parchemin.

Curieux, il détacha rapidement la corde nouée autour, et lut, d'abord dans sa tête, puis à voix haute les lignes traçées par l'écriture en patte de mouche de leur ennemi.

_\- Elle n'est là que pour l'aider, donnez-la-lui, demain, vers midi. Elle l'aidera, croyez-moi. Rogue._

Et là il avait éclaté. Hurlant et piétinant le sol.

Peter et James étaient confus, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué Rogue sur le chemin de traverse mais celui-ci avait, semble-t-il, réussi à leur glisser le paquet à leur insu.

James ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Peter qui déjà se rongeait les ongles. Lui-même n'en menait pas large, mais quelque part, au fond de lui, une étincelle d'espoir. Peut-être qu'acculé, Sirius accepterait le coup de main de leur ennemi. Pour Rémus.

Mais Sirius ne décolérait pas :

_\- James, explique toi bon sang ! Comment Servilo a-t-il pu vous approcher ? _

Ses yeux rétrécirent soudain, et se firent accusateur :

_\- Par pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est un coup monté ? Que tu es allé le voir pour lui demander de l'aide ? _

Mais le choc qu'il vit apparaître sur le visage de James le frappa en plein cœur et l'incongruité de la chose le fit pouffer nerveusement, récoltant un magnifique regard noir de la part de son ami.

_\- Pardon_, dit-il aussitôt, _non évidemment._

_\- Comment peux-tu penser que je sois capable d'une telle traîtrise ? _

La voix n'était pas en colère, juste attristée.

_\- Pardon James, vraiment_, reprit Sirius mais celui-ci l'interrompit :

_\- Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, avec Peter, on a fait les boutiques et ensuite on s'est attablé au glacier, je suppose qu'à un moment il nous a vu et a réussi à nous mettre ça dans le sac… Aucunement Peter ou moi sommes responsable de quelque chose là-dedans !_

L'atmosphère était froide, lourde.

Un moment de flottement passa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur cette si petite fiole, responsable de tous leurs maux.

_\- Et s'il y avait du poison dedans ? _demanda au bout d'un moment Sirius

_\- Réfléchis un peu, si Servilo avait voulu tuer Rémus, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait tous les moyens d'y parvenir auparavant ? _répondit du tac-au-tac avec aigreur James

_\- Et on fait quoi ? On lui en parle ou pas ? _la voix hésitante de Peter posa la question que tous redoutaient.

Mais le parquet à l'étage grinça, faisant sursauter et se retourner vers l'origine du bruit.

Les yeux ensommeillés, Rémus se tenait debout contre la rambarde, apeuré des éclats de voix qui l'avaient sorti de son sommeil.

Les garçons discutaient vivement dans le salon et personne n'avait pensé à tempérer sa voix pour ne pas réveiller le lycan.

_\- Pardon_, fit aussitôt Sirius, _j'ai crié et je t'ai réveillé. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? _demanda-t-il mais sans attendre la réponse de son ami, il rajouta, _Tu peux retourner dormir, ça n'arrivera plus._

_\- Il y a un souci ?_ demanda d'une voix trop lente Rémus, suspicieux.

Mais alors que chacun cherchait quoi lui répondre, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table basse du salon où une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge sang semblait comme l'appeler.

Et le loup répondit à cet appel.

Grondant doucement dans la poitrine de Rémus comme s'il s'éveillait, comme s'il mourrait d'envie d'aller vers elle car elle l'appelait, car grâce à elle, il ne souffrait pas.

Et par-dessus les manifestations lupines, la voix plus douce, plus terrifiée de Rémus s'articula en même temps qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier, comme hypnotisé :

_\- Où avez-vous eu ça ?_

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle qui sembla projeter un vent glacial dans le pauvre petit salon.

Un ange passa.

James s'arma de courage et passa par-dessus le regard noir de Sirius qui n'était pas prêt à apporter des réponses.

Il arracha le petit mot des mains de Sirius, ignora sa manifestation mécontente et le tendit à Rémus.

Celui-ci l'attrapa, en lançant un regard d'excuse à Sirius et son visage perdit toute couleur tandis que ses yeux parcouraient du regard ce qui était écrit.

_\- Je connais cette potion,_ murmura-t-il finalement, _mais comment a-t-il su que je suis chez vous ? Que Maître Black m'a racheté ?_

_-Assis-toi, Rémus_, indiqua d'abord Sirius qui se sentait acculé, et il détestait ça.

Les trois maraudeurs s'étaient mis d'accord, Rémus ne devait pas savoir qu'ils savaient tout concernant Rogue et Sirius gardait bien précieusement caché les lettres qu'ils avaient reçues de lui.

Sirius s'agenouilla devant Rémus pour lui répondre :

_\- Je ne sais pas, _dit-il avec éclat sombre dans la voix.

Il pouvait sentir le regard noir de James sur lui, mais n'en avait cure, il restait certain que ce doux mensonge valait mieux que la vérité. Comment réagirait Rémus s'il savait qu'ils savaient tout du traitement que Tomson lui avaient infligé, que c'était leur ennemi, qui l'avait violé, qui leur avait tout dit… qu'ils savaient le comportement que Rogue avait eu avec lui…

Non Sirius en était sûr, c'était mieux ainsi.

Il n'y aurait pas de gêne, pas de malaise, ou moins si Rémus ignorait toute cette terrible vérité..

Doucement, Rémus le regardait, sa main serrant toujours ce bout de parchemin qui semblait lui brûler les doigts, comme si Rogue était dans cette pièce, était contre lui, était en lui.

Il n'en pût plus et ferma les yeux.

Rogue, un nom, cinq lettres, qui lui inspirait tout un camaïeu d'émotions toutes si fortes, toutes si terribles, dégoût et empathie.

C'était étrange et douloureux.

Parce que si Rémus était vivant, c'était grâce à lui, grâce à ses soins.

Parce que si Rémus était détruit, c'était grâce à ses abus, ses attouchements.

Haine et reconnaissance.

Dégoût de lui-même. Comme une cerise sur le gâteau dont Rémus se serait bien passé.

Et en même temps cet attachement fou, car seul être connu dans cet univers nouveau, et à force de le voir Rémus s'était attaché à cet être qu'il détestait. Non, qu'il pensait détester, car du temps de Poudlard, les chamailleries semblaient maintenant bien vaines, bien inutiles. Univers fermé, cloisonné, aseptisé où les sentiments ne pouvaient revêtir de telles ampleurs.

Maintenant Rémus savait ce que tous ces mots signifiaient, peur, douleur, terreur, haine, dégoût. Et attachement. C'était fou en même temps d'être cruel.

Il voulait le frapper, il voulait le haïr, il voulait lui arracher les yeux, mais là en ce moment il voulait aussi le remercier de lui avoir par quelconque moyen fourni la potion pour la pleine-lune.

Et Rémus, pour tous ces sentiments entremêlés se détestait encore plus. Il décevait son maître, il se décevait.

Il n'y tint plus et jeta au sol le morceau de papier, semblant s'être brulé avec.

Ce fût James qui le ramassa et en profita pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

Rémus savait que tous devaient entendre le loup s'exprimer et il trouvait ça irréel de ne pas les voir réagir, comme s'ils n'entendaient pas, ou comme si cela était quelque chose de normal.

Il revoyait les coups, il ressentait les Doloris reçus pour cet affront qu'il faisait chaque fois à Maître Tomson, il se rappelait les jeux pervers pour exciter le loup, pour le punir.

Et il était là, perdu entre trois hommes qui le regardaient si doucement, qui ne le punissaient pas.

Un voile de douceur passa sur son âme brisée et apaisa un instant la douleur d'être lui.

Et tandis que le loup continuait de ronronner, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Et comme par un besoin de se libérer, d'expliquer sa réaction, Rémus bredouilla :

_\- J'ai déjà pris cette potion_ _une fois, chez mon ancien Maître._

Il semblait bien incapable de regarder les garçons en face.

Il torturait ses doigts nerveusement, culpabilisant de se sentir attirer par cette potion qui l'avait quelque peu réconforté, l'empêchant de s'auto-mutiler le temps d'une nuit.

_\- Et elle t'a fait du bien ? _

James venait de poser la question ressentant comme s'il le brûlait le regard choqué de Sirius sur lui. Mais insensible comme semblaient l'être Sirius et Peter aux grondements émanant de la poitrine de Rémus.

Et si celui-ci craignait leur réaction, il était drôlement surpris de les voir faire comme s'ils ne l'entendaient tout simplement pas.

Il devait cependant répondre à la question de l'homme et c'est avec crainte et déférence qu'il haussa les yeux pour se confronter au regard de son maître qui n'avait pas quitté sa position, toujours accroupi devant lui.

Il croisa deux orbes grises transpirant de douceur et d'inquiétude.

Son maître ne semblait pas fâché, alors il s'enhardit à répondre, ignorant que tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

_\- Oui, c'est lui, l'ami de mon ancien Maître, Severus Rogue qui l'a mise au point. Elle, … elle m'a empêché de me faire du mal pendant la nuit de pleine lune. Et je ne m'explique pas comment il a su que je n'étais là ni pourquoi il me l'a fait parvenir._

L'atmosphère qui régnait était lourde.

Tous réfléchissaient à vive allure mais pas autant que Sirius.

_\- Tu ne penses pas que peut-être, c'est justement Tomson qui lui aura dit que tu es maintenant avec moi ?_

Le regard de Rémus brilla d'un éclat nouveau, comme si cela pouvait être évident, mais l'éclat dans l'œil de James brûla lui de mécontentement et Sirius comprenait ce qu'il disait, il n'acceptait pas ses mensonges.

_\- Vous avez raison sans doute Maître._

Mais après un instant, il rajouta :

_\- Mais dans quel but m'envoie-t-il cette potion ? Il voulait juste s'entraîner sur moi chez mon ancien Maître, pour mettre au point une potion pour les êtres comme moi…_

_\- Les êtres comme toi ?_ Peter couina derrière lui, faisant se retourner Sirius.

_\- Tu es un être comme tout le monde,_ fit finalement Sirius, en posant une main douce sur ses épaules. _Tout ce que ces enflures t'ont dit est faux. Tu n'es pas un monstre._

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un long frisson chez Rémus qui releva vivement la tête sur son Maître.

Et la poigne sur son épaule se renforça comme pour ancrer ses mots en lui.

_\- Maintenant, concernant le geste de Rogue_, James reprit, et désigna la potion, _peut-être que cet imbécile veut racheter sa conscience. Je ne pense pas que tu doives tant réfléchir au comment du pourquoi Rémus, la potion est là, disponible, qu'importe les motivations réelles de Servilo, non ?_

Malgré qu'ils dussent tous à Rogue le fait d'avoir pu sortir Rémus de l'enfer, subsistaient les vieilles tensions d'écoliers et rajouté à cela ce qu'ils avaient appris des gestes de Rogue sur leur ami.

C'était donc une évidence de dire que le torchon brûlait entre le Serpentard et eux. James ne voulait que profiter de l'aide qu'il pouvait leur apporter, sans toutefois cesser de haïr l'homme. C'était déjà plus que Sirius qui ne souhaitait que l'étriper….

Les yeux de Rémus glissèrent au sol aux mots du cerf. Il pensait être sorti de là-bas, mais Rogue revenait tel un terrible mantra dans sa vie. Comme un trauma qui se répète, comme un rappel permanent que sa condition a changé.

Et un long soupir, émanant de lui cette fois, rejoignit les légers grognements du loup.

Cette plainte vint briser le cœur de Sirius qui dût prendre une décision. Car si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait renvoyé cette potion à son expéditeur avec une menace de mort qu'il exécuterait sitôt qu'il le verrait sur le chemin de traverse le 1er septembre.

Il détestait que Rogue soit de la partie de quelque façon que ce soit, mais à entendre Rémus et son loup, cette foutue potion pouvait vraiment l'aider et il semblait avoir envie de la prendre.

_\- Hey Rémus,_ il attrapa délicatement son menton pour l'obliger à tenir son regard, _si tu avais le choix, la prendrais-tu en prévision de la pleine lune de demain soir ?_

Le regard de Rémus se noya de larmes et c'est en hochant la tête, comme craintif de la réaction de son maître qu'il lui fit comprendre que oui.

Sirius se releva, était-il assez fier pour laisser son orgueil dépasser le bien-être de son ami ? Non, jamais !

_\- Alors tu la prendras. Tu sais comment elle se prend ? C'est indiqué de la prendre vers midi sur le papier._

Le regard surpris de James et Peter passèrent inaperçus, tant Rémus et Sirius se regardaient intensément. Les pupilles de l'Animagus brillaient d'une détermination farouche, tandis qu'il lisait chez son ami une forme de reconnaissance mêlée à du soulagement.

_\- Oui, Maître, c'est aussi ainsi que je l'avais prise le mois dernier._

James et Peter échangèrent alors un regard soulagé, nul doute que si Rémus n'avait pas été réveillé par les cris de Sirius, ils auraient passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Il régnait maintenant dans le salon une atmosphère beaucoup plus légère. James savait bien que l'aide apportée malgré sa volonté contrariait Rémus, mais il était fier de voir que son ami avait su voir au-delà de ses sentiments et décisions, dans le but d'aider Rémus.

Au moins, si la crise de colère n'avait pu être évitée, elle avait eu cet avantage de libérer la parole de Rémus. Et Sirius avait mis de la bièraubeurre dans son eau, il voulait toujours tuer Rogue, mais il permettait à Rémus de prendre la potion.

Un pas venait d'être franchi.

Quelques cinquante minutes plus tard, le flacon de potion semblait narguer tout le monde, trônant au milieu de la table basse, le parchemin de Severus posé à ses côtés, et les garçons discutaient plus ou moins avec agitation, notamment Sirius qui n'en revenait pas que Rogue ait réussi à les approcher.

Cependant, la présence de Rémus au milieu d'eux, qui était reparti dans l'ouvrage sur les loups-garous que Peter lui avait offert, l'empêchait d'avoir une verve trop développée, et il usait de stratagèmes, parlait à mots couverts que seuls James et Peter comprenaient.

Il en voulait au garçon. Il lui avait bien écrit qu'il ne voulait plus aucune interférence dans la vie de Rémus, considérant qu'il avait fait déjà bien assez de dégâts comme ça, et malgré cela, malgré la menace de sa propre mort, il avait pourtant réussi à leur faire parvenir cette foutue potion.

Un poids tomba sur ses épaules, il pensait que tout allait aller correctement désormais, mais c'était faux. Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer à ce point ?

En fournissant la potion, Rogue venait de se rappeler à eux et avec lui c'est un tas de problèmes qu'il n'avait pas entrevus. A commencer par Poudlard, où Rogue serait aussi, au quotidien, participant aux cours, errant dans les couloirs, mangeant dans la Grande Salle. Et tous ces éléments perturbaient Sirius.

Il craignait à la fois la réaction de Rémus, celle de Severus, et la sienne.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer, attirant malgré lui les regards de ses amis sur lui, et même celui de Rémus, qui planqué derrière la grosse couverture de son livre avait levé les yeux, emplis de déférence et de respect. Il les baissa cependant bien vite quand les prunelles de Sirius s'ancrèrent dans les siennes l'espace d'un bref instant.

L'échange n'échappa pas à James qui remplaça vite fait Rémus et ancra à son tour ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius, tant de mots étaient ainsi échangés dans ce simple regard. Et naturellement, de concert, les yeux interrompirent le contact pour aller se poser sur cette petite fiole. Ils la regardaient comme si soudainement, elle pouvait se métamorphoser en un Serpentard aux long cheveux noirs, au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras.

Les yeux de Sirius se noircirent, mais en son for intérieur, il sût qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Rémus avait indiqué que cela le rassurerait de la prendre.

Alors Sirius prenait sur lui et ses côtés paranos qu'il évitait jusqu'ici avec aisance, tâchant de se convaincre que non, la fiole envoyée par Rogue ne contenait ni poison ni substance capable de nuire à Rémus mais bel et bien rien d'autre qu'une potion lui permettant de passer la pleine lune de façon plus douce.

Alors qu'il regardait encore Rémus, il vit celui-ci étouffer un bâillement.

Apparemment il n'osait pas retourner se coucher de son propre chef. Il interrompit donc gentiment Peter, lancé sur le sujet des plantes françaises, et proposa à son ami de partir au lit.

Comme si c'était le signal que Rémus attendait, il referma rapidement le livre et après une courbette respectueuse, se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Mais au moment où il posa la main sur la rambarde de celui-ci, la voix de son maître l'appelant le fit se crisper.

_\- Rémus !_

Quand il vit le dos droit et tendu effectuer un demi-tour, Sirius sourit doucement avant d'ajouter :

_\- La prochaine fois que tu veux aller dormir, n'attends pas ni mon ordre, ni ma proposition s'il te plaît, agis de toi-même, tu es libre ici, et ça ne changera pas !_

Et il relança le sujet des herbes médicinales françaises que Peter avait découvert cet été, sans plus un regard pour Rémus, un simple sourire ornant son regard doux.

Rémus soupira de soulagement et remonta l'escalier, les mots de son maître tournant dans son esprit. « Tu es libre, ici » Voilà quelque chose auquel il avait encore de croire.

Le sommeil s'abattit rapidement sur lui, l'esprit plus soulagé que jamais à l'approche de la pleine lune.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre**_

_**J'attends vos avis, j'espère que vous trouvez la réaction de Sirius normale et des micros mais positifs changements chez Rémus ! **_

_**Amitiés**_

_**LessaWatberg :) **_

_**Reviews please! **_


	38. Chapitre 38 : Terrasse et potion

Bonjour, bonjour,

Askip on est le 15 février (comment ça ça se dit plus askip... mouais :p) bon bah qui dit le 15 dit publication !

Le prochain devrait arriver le 7 mars exceptionnellement, ha je vous vois avec vos yeux pas contents, oui bah dites ça à ma vie qui a encore une fois de plus l'envie de me faire ch...

Mais promis si j'arrive à poster avant, je posterai avant, sinon je vous dit rdv au 7 mars :)

Et les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer... la rentrée toussatoussa.

Je remercie mes revieweurs, vous avez été prolifiques, réchauffant mon petit cœur agréablement ! Continuez comme ça 3 !

Je lance un gros cœur sur :

***-* Croyance Moreau *-* Liz Monnaye *-* cmoa *-* PoneyRose *-***

_RAR Anonyme :_** Ange** ( Merci pour ta review, Poudlard approche doucement, mais comme tu dis, l'espoir est là)

P.S ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, je les lis et relis mais me focalise sur l'écriture pour tenir mes délais ;)

J'vous aime, LessaWatberg !

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent : **

Rémus soupira de soulagement et remonta l'escalier, les mots de son maître tournant dans son esprit. « Tu es libre, ici » Voilà quelque chose auquel il avait encore de croire. Le sommeil s'abattit rapidement sur lui, l'esprit plus soulagé que jamais à l'approche de la pleine lune.

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Terrasse et potion**

Le lendemain, vers treize heures, alors que Rémus dormait toujours, et que les garçons étaient eux réveillés depuis dix heures, et après moults occupations de leur âge, ils décidèrent de réveiller le lycan.

Et pour prendre sa fameuse potion et pour qu'il déjeune.

Mais quand Sirius secoua doucement l'épaule de Rémus, il ne réussit qu'à provoquer un réveil en sursaut. Le qui-vive de Rémus ne le quittait pas d'une semelle et ses grands yeux terrifiés fut la première chose que vit Sirius.

En retenant un soupir d'exaspération mêlé à de la tristesse, il s'assit sur le lit et lui dit à voix basse :

_\- Tout va bien, Rémus, je voulais juste te proposer de te lever, il est presque treize heures. On va déjeuner et ensuite tu pourras peut-être faire une petite sieste si tu en ressens le besoin._

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Rémus était debout, il grimaçait encore de muscles et articulations endolories qui finiraient de guérir à coups de potions.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, James et Peter interrompirent leur partie d'échec pour saluer leur ami et James partit dresser la table dans le jardin pour un déjeuner dehors.

Le temps s'y prêtait parfaitement et il avait été donné comme seul ordre à Rémus celui de prendre un verre de jus de citrouille et d'aller s'installer sur la terrasse.

C'est Sirius qui apporta la potion, sans aide de la magie, le moment se voulait solennel, précautionneux.

Il la posa avec moults précautions et dès que Rémus la vit, ses yeux brillèrent de soulagement.

Car quelque part brillaient en lui l'incompréhension, son maître qui détestait tant Severus l'autorisait à profiter de son aide.

Il allait vraiment la prendre, son maître, malgré son éclat de colère ne l'en empêcherait pas.

_\- Il faut que tu manges avec, Rem ? Ou tu peux la prendre directement ?_ interrogea Sirius, mal à l'aise, et il détestait ça.

Il contemplait son ami, le soleil sur sa peau lui donnait meilleure mine, bien qu'il songeât qu'on bon coup de rasoir sur ses joues lui redonnerait de sa jeunesse.

_\- Il va déjeuner, il la prendra pendant le repas_, proposa James d'un ton maternel, arrivant baguette en main, et derrière lui, des plateaux flottants débordant de nourriture.

Et Peter, lui, amenait de la même manière un nombre certain de bouteilles, jus de citrouille, eau, bièraubeurres et autres sodas.

Sirius se retourna en entendant James s'approcher, et fit de la place sur la table. Et le repas commença.

_\- Tu te sens en forme Rémus ?_ demanda Peter avant d'enfourner une cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait par le manchon

Un léger hochement de tête hésitant lui répondit, forçant Sirius à intervenir.

Ils étaient tous à table, une situation déjà vue tellement de fois mais cette fois-ci sensiblement si différente, la rendant presque pathétique.

Rémus avait mis dans l'une de ses poches la fiole, ils avaient convenu qu'il la prendrait au dessert. C'était un vrai évènement, même s'ils étaient convaincus que rien de grandiose allait se passer, ils voulaient tous voir Rémus avaler la fameuse fiole.

_\- Je me disais, mais tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses, Rémus… _commença Sirius sur un ton volontairement énigmatique

Il le vit relever la tête, un peu de purée au fromage ornant sa lèvre le fit sourire, mais Sirius continua :

_\- Après manger, on va te redonner quelques potions de soin, et tu peux peut-être aller te donner un coup de frais à la salle de bains ? Et ensuite, vu qu'il fait beau, tu peux peut-être te reposer sur l'un des transats, qu'en dis-tu ?_

Mais sans répondre, Rémus tourna la tête vers les dits-transats, au bord de la piscine, sur lequel le soleil rayonnait, indifférent du malheur qui frappait la terre, et continuait son travail froidement.

James vit Rémus déglutir, que devait-il être en train de penser ?

_Je me retrouve soudainement catapulté dans le jardin de mon Maître, de mon Ancien Maître, à ces moments de liberté qu'il m'accordait, quand il était satisfait de moi. Les sentiments m'assaillent. Honte de moi, dégoût, car si mon maître était satisfait, c'est que j'avais tout fait ce qu'il voulait, comme il voulait. Et je m'étais conduit comme le dernier des chiens._

_Mais un instant plus tard je sursaute en sentant une main trop douce sur mon avant-bras._

_\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu avais l'air plongé dans tes souvenirs, Lunard._

_L'emploi du nom me fait sursauter, et je les dévisage tout à tour. Un voile inquiet recouvre leur regard._

_Cela me fait doucement rire, tellement cela me semble incongru. Mais je décèle un peu de sincérité dans leur inquiétude, tandis que la main qui n'a pas quitté mon bras le serre doucement._

_Et la voix de mon Maître résonne à mes oreilles._

_\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas Rémus ? Je t'ai blessé ?_

_Sa voix respire l'inquiétude._

_Je soupire doucement, amusé, angoissé. Quel étrange mélange._

_Mais ne répond pas. Perdu entre ces deux monde, douceur et brutalité. Je ne sais plus me situer._

_\- Tu veux m'en parler, de ce qui te perturbe ?_

_Les mots semblent avoir été choisis, ils ont été chuchotés, murmurés avec gêne et angoisse. Alors, je cale, difficilement, mon regard dans celui de Maître Black, et je lui réponds simplement « Non Maître »_

_\- Ok, ok répond-il, déçu, je l'entends à sa voix, sache Lunard, qu'on est prêts à tout entendre, qu'on veut juste t'aider, mon ami._

_Je les ai gênés, je m'en veux. La discussion ne repart pas comme d'habitude. Mon trouble les dérange, les met mal à l'aise, je m'en veux de cela._

_Et des larmes naissent dans mes yeux._

_J'entends mon maître qui se racle la gorge et marmonner quelque chose. _

_Deux secondes après, ses amis quittent la table. _

_Je baisse d'autant plus la tête, mais sens mes mains entourées d'un coup. Je pose le regard dessus et vois les mains de mon maître recouvrant les miennes, un regard grave alourdit son visage. _

_Et quand il prend la parole, sa voix se trouble :_

_\- Rémus, James, Peter et moi, on ne veut que t'aider. Je sais pas du tout ce que j'ai pu dire qui t'ait troublé, mais sache que je ne te veux aucun mal. Et je sais aussi que tu as vécu des choses, définitivement affreuses et traumatisantes. Si tu veux parler à l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous des souvenirs qui occupent tes pensées, on est prêts à t'écouter. Sans autre envie que t'aider à aller mieux._

_Et une unique larme traîtresse coule le long de ma joue, en réponse à ses mots, pour preuve qu'ils ont atteint mon cœur._

_Je suis aussitôt attiré vers lui. Et me laisse faire, confiant malgré moi, étonnant de cette sensation désormais inconnue._

_Et là, plaqué contre ce torse fort, je laisse aller mes larmes, je me laisse aller à la peur, à la douleur. Et j'évacue, les mots, les mains de Tomson, les coups, les cris, les soins. Mon nez est plein, je suis sûr qu'il coule sur la veste vert bouteille de Maître Black, au même titre que mes larmes salées. Mais il me tient là. Jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se tarissent. _

_Je suis épuisé, mais je me sens mieux._

_Et je sais que je ne crains rien, me laissant guider par cette confiance aveugle que le loup semble avoir en lui, en eux._

_Sa main n'a cessé de caresser tendrement mon dos, sa bouche de murmurer des paroles apaisantes que je crois par nécessité._

_Il se recule un instant, conjure un mouchoir qu'il me tend. Et je me mouche, sans aucune délicatesse, vidant mon cœur dans ce mouchoir bien vite trop plein._

_Je le vois alors me regarder avec un sourire doux sur le visage._

_\- Ça va aller mieux, Lunard, peut-être pas de suite, mais je te promets, ça va aller mieux._

_Sa voix se veut forte, rassurante._

_Croit-il les mots qu'il prononce ? Moi j'essaie, j'en ai besoin._

_Alors, timidement ses amis reviennent parmi nous, avec dans les mains, un gros gâteau recouvert de glaçage blanc appelant à la gourmandise._

_Moi, je suis déjà épuisé. Entre l'effet de la pleine lune et ma crise de larmes. Mais comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Maître Black me dit : _

_\- Juste un morceau Rémus, ensuite tu iras te reposer._

_\- Penses à prendre la potion, Lunard, ajoute James, occupé à découper le gâteau._

_Je la sors de ma poche et je sens tous les gestes s'interrompent soudain. Je sais qu'ils me regardent mais je passe derrière mon trouble en ouvrant la fiole et l'avale d'un coup._

_Je reconnais aussitôt le goût, et en deux gorgées elle est avalée._

_Je me sens sans doute mieux, apaisé, rassuré. Et le regard des hommes en face de moi indique que c'est le cas pour eux aussi._

_Dès que je repose la fiole, le temps reprend sa course. Et chacun reprend ses occupations, comme gênés de revenir sur tout ça._

_On me tend une assiette trop pleine de gâteau et je prends ma fourchette. Il me semble que je mets une éternité à finir mon morceau, quand tous en ont repris au moins deux fois._

_Mon maître m'invite alors à monter à la salle de bains, je m'y précipite, ayant hâte de pouvoir dormir._

_Je fuis le miroir révélant cette affreuse marque qui révèle ma condition, et je me rase rapidement après une bonne douche._

_Enfin je redescends et les rejoins sur la terrasse. On me tend diverses fioles. Régénération sanguine, traitements des bleus, des os brisés, je les avale sans broncher. Pantin exténué._

_Puis on me propose de dormir. On me désigne un fauteuil, on me laisse le choix sinon de la chambre._

_Mais le soleil brille. L'air est chaud, réconfortant. _

_Alors je prends sur moi, j'en ai tellement rêvé, j'ai tellement survécu chez mon ancien Maître en m'imaginant ici, que je me laisse tomber sur le transat, laisse mes pieds dépasser de celui-ci, narguant l'eau cristalline de la piscine. Et sans m'en rendre compte, le sommeil m'absorbe._

_\- On se réveille, la belle au bois dormant ! _

James secouait doucement l'épaule de son ami. Il était presque 20h30, et ils avaient déjà transplané jusqu'à la cabane hurlante avec un Rémus moitié endormi qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien, ou à peine.

La réponse de Dumbledore leur avait assuré que l'accès leur serait ouvert dès seize heures, et ils étaient arrivés peu après.

Rémus s'était rendormi quasiment aussitôt, emporté par l'effet de la potion et de la fatigue liée à sa condition.

Alors les garçons s'étaient occupés.

Jusqu'à ce que derrière les volets clos, la nuit vole doucement la place du jour.

Et c'est avec angoisse que chacun se préparait.

Peter était descendu à la cave, entreposant leurs affaires pour éviter tout risque de les abîmer pendant la longue nuit qu'ils allaient vivre.

Des fourmis emplissaient déjà ses doigts, son corps se préparant à la transformation animale.

Quand il remonta, James et Sirius mangeaient un sandwich, tandis que Rémus peinait à croquer dans le sien.

_\- Nerveux, Lunard ?_ demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette.

Un regard perdu se noya alors dans le sien.

Le forçant à détourner le regard, gêné.

_\- Tout va bien se passer_, Sirius pris la parole entre deux bouchées, _tu as pris cette potion et nous sommes là._

Sa voix sembla se répercuter contre les murs de la cabane hurlante. Implacables, assurés. Sirius se concentrait, tout comme ses amis, et son ton transpirait une assurance qu'il n'était pas sûr de ressentir.

Le silence régna par la suite en maître.

C'était la plus étrange des pleines lunes qu'ils avaient vécues jusqu'ici.

Habituellement nerveux, certes, mais James y allait toujours d'une petite blague, Rémus était moins fatigués, tous étaient globalement moins anxieux.

Alors, quand Rémus montra les premiers signes de transformation, le qui-vive était palpable.

James et Sirius s'étaient approchés de lui, seul Peter se tenait près de la porte. Comme prêt à fuir.

Alors ils le virent, doucement se recouvrir d'abord d'un duvet noir, de plus en plus épais, long, il devenait poil. Et les ongles devinrent griffes, les yeux changèrent de couleur, grossirent, devenant bestiaux.

Et les trois amis furent déjà respectivement cerf, chien et rat avant même que l'homme soit devenu loup.

Toujours aussi terrifiant, impressionnant de voir son ami devenant ainsi cette créature. Mais l'esprit de Sirius se focalisait sur ses yeux. Il retrouvait cette étincelle humaine dans ce regard animal.

Celle qui lui prouvait que derrière cette apparence, le garçon existait. Ce n'était pas une bête, pas un monstre, juste son meilleur ami.

Alors que le cerf se tenait fièrement, les bois légèrement en avant, prêt à maîtriser la force brute du loup, Patmol approcha, lança sa truffe en avant, les oreilles collées et basse, en signe de soumission.

Mais le loup ne s'approcha pas comme à l'accoutumé.

Il semblait étonnamment calme, paisible, ne remarquant pas l'enfermement.

Il observait presque curieusement son environnement mais avec une passivité inhabituelle.

Un regard s'échangea parmi les trois Animagus.

Durant les autres pleines lunes, il fallait une vingtaine de minutes pour que le loup accepte son état, se réjouisse de retrouver ses amis et qu'ensemble ils passent une nuit de jeux.

Non, le loup était là sage. Les regardant de ses grands yeux jaunes, assis contre le mur de la chambre.

Il reniflait presqu'avec distraction l'air.

Alors Patmol s'approcha, renforçant l'attitude protective de James, que le loup ne remarqua même pas. Il ne broncha pas lorsque le chien tendit une patte vers lui.

Allant jusqu'à frôler le corps du loup.

Qui tourna son regard sur lui, intrigué. Baissant sa gueule vers le contact, faisant frémir ses babines d'étonnement. La gueule s'ouvrit, faisant se reculer Patmol d'inquiétude.

Qu'allait faire ce loup que le chien ne reconnaissait pas.

Le contact physique avait été rompu, mais leurs pattes étaient encore proches. Assez proches pour que, si le loup le souhaitait, il puisse les attraper et attirer à lui le chien pour s'en faire un festin.

Chacun des animaux retenait son souffle, le chien ne bougeait plus d'un poil, attendant une réaction, qu'il espérait pacifique. Il avait confiance dans les réflexes de son ami cerf, mais il n'avait pas envie de risque de tester les crocs de son meilleur ami-esclave pour autant.

Le temps semblait suspendu, jusqu'à ce que soudain les pupilles jaunes du loup s'écarquillèrent, les babines frétillèrent et Cornedrue s'avança, prêt à défendre Patmol.

Il n'en eût pas le temps.

D'un rapide coup de patte, le loup attira le chien à lui, le faisant japper de surprise et le cala entre des deux gigantesques pattes avant de lui donner une léchouille baveuse sur le sommet du crâne.

James recula, remuant la tête, agitant ses bois joyeusement et Peter, perché sur ses deux pattes arrière regardait la scène avec un rythme cardiaque bien trop élevé pour un rat.

Une bourrasque de soulagement souffla dans la cabane hurlante.

Le loup était épuisé mais le loup les reconnaissait, et était maintenant occupé à faire la toilette d'un chien dont le regard disait :

_« Pitié, lâche-moi »_ mais James sût lire à travers ce regard, il y avait surtout beaucoup de joie et de soulagement.

Queudver finit par s'approcher à son tour quand Cornedrue venait de saluer Lunard et que celui-ci s'était levé pour aller frotter de son museau l'encolure du cerf.

Des retrouvailles bienfaitrices et réconfortantes pour tous.

La peur, les traumas vécus par Rémus étaient balayés, le temps d'une nuit.

Et tandis qu'un jeu naissait entre Patmol et Lunard, Cornedrue sentit les petites pattes de son ami rat grimper sur lui. C'était son trône, chaque pleine lune, le rat avait peur de finir écrasé, alors il nichait sur le cerf, attentif et maintenant plus calme.

Quand la pleine lune mourrait, laissant l'aube naître sur Pré-au-lard, les regards de Patmol et Cornedrue s'échangèrent, lourds.

La nuit s'était bien, très bien passée même. Elle ne fût que jeux et tendresse. Le loup n'avait manifesté aucune violence, il s'était même endormi un moment sous le regard protecteur de ses amis.

Mais le soleil transperçait maintenant timidement les volets clos, les charnières, chaque interstice qu'il trouvait et vint frapper le sabot de James.

Longuement, les yeux plein de fatigue du lycan se posèrent sur le sabot, remontèrent jusqu'à la tête du cerf, où il croisa deux yeux impénétrables.

L'angoisse avait saisi les Maraudeurs. Si la transformation en loup avait semblé paisible, sans douleur, sans doute serait-ce la même chose en chemin inverse, mais malgré eux, le doute les habitait.

Mais alors le loup poussa un long hurlement. Comme s'il s'étirait, cherchait à se réveiller, les pattes tendues en avant.

Puis la transformation commença, les poils diminuèrent, les yeux redevinrent bruns, quelques minutes, sans cri, sans peur, sous les yeux choqués des Animagi qui retinrent un soupir de soulagement et aussi de frustration pour Patmol.

La potion était efficace, il devait le reconnaître.

Mais alors que James et Peter étaient redevenus humains, et avaient couru jusqu'en bas pour récupérer leurs habits, Patmol touchait de sa truffe le bras alangui de Rémus.

Il s'était appuyé avec une certaine lassitude contre le canapé, tellement épuisé qu'incapable de grimper dessus.

_\- Patmol, transforme-toi,_ entendit Patmol toujours contre son ami-esclave, attentif à toute trace de douleur qu'il manifesterait.

Non Patmol ne voulait pas redevenir Sirius.

Il voulait conserver cette proximité récente qu'il avait réussi à lier avec Rémus à travers le loup.

Et, comme si sa stratégie fonctionnait, le cœur canin de Sirius s'accéléra quand il sentit la main de Rémus attraper ses poils, les caressant doucement, d'abord du dos, puis avec la paume de la main.

Alors Sirius s'approcha encore plus, se cala contre le bras ballant de Rémus, sous le regard attendri de Peter et de James, occupé à récupérer dans un de sacs qu'ils avaient une gourde.

Il s'approcha doucement d'eux et la tendit à Rémus en s'accroupissant devant lui.

En profitant de le voir se jeter sur l'eau fraîche, James murmura d'un ton amusé à Sirius

_\- Il va bien falloir que tu redeviennes humain un jour, Pat'_

Pour toute réponse, le chien sortit sa langue. Faisant pouffer James.

_\- Merci, heu…_

James tourna la tête vers Rémus qui venait de parler, il profita de son hésitation pour proposer d'un ton doux :

_\- James ? Merci James, c'est ce que tu veux dire Lunard ?_

Après un long moment, la tête de Rémus balaya de haut en bas.

Et il répéta d'une voix encore sèche :

_\- Merci, James._

Le chien jappa, et un sourire frappa le visage des deux humains dans la pièce.

L'ambiance entre hier soir et ce matin avait drôlement changé.

L'aube donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse à la cabane hurlante, et Peter était occupé à manger un sandwich, alors que le cerf venait de tendre une couverture à son ami pour cacher sa nudité.

James regardait le tableau que Rémus et Patmol formait.

Il ne voyait aucune crainte dans les yeux de Rémus qui lui paraissait différent, comme apaisé.

Le long instant de flottement, où tous plus ou moins somnolaient, du manque de sommeil d'une nuit d'agitation fut interrompu par Lunard, il avait Patmol toujours couché sur lui, et d'une voix chuchotée, articula à son intention :

_\- Merci aussi à toi, Patmol._

Le chien leva la tête vers lui, les yeux étonnamment brillants.

Pour toute réponse, il frotta le torse de son ami, avant de lui faire une léchouille amicale dans le cou, ce qui provoqua un petit gloussement de rire chez Rémus.

* * *

_Alors, alors, ... j'entends vos soupirs de soulagement, z'êtes contents de cette pleine lune? _

_Dites-moi tout en review, que je sache si je continue sur cette lancée ! _

_Pour les rythmes, cela vous convient que je vous annonce les dates de publication à l'avance ?_

_**Petit sondage :** qui qui veut un retour rapide de Severus, un premier contact avec qui? Rémus, Sirius? un autre perso?_

_Que ça me donne un peu l'orientation à prendre... ou pas XD _

_Des bisouilles les gens et à très vite, mais si ça va vite passer !_


	39. Chapter 39 :Le temps d'une pause

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Nous sommes le 7 aujourd'hui, donc qui dit le 7, dit parution.**

**Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs, toujours aussi fidèles, et surtout mes reviewers toujours là ! **

_***-* Liz Monnaye - Badlorchen - PoneyRose - cmoa *-* **_

**J'espère que vous trouvez tous autant de plaisir à suivre cette fic que j'ai de l'écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot après lecture, c'est encourageant de voir que quelqu'un derrière son écran a laissé une petite trace de son passage :)**

**Mes amitiés et je vous donne rdv au 21 mars ! :)**

**LessaWatberg !**

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent : **

_\- Merci aussi à toi, Patmol._

Le chien leva la tête vers lui, les yeux étonnamment brillants.

Pour toute réponse, il frotta le torse de son ami, avant de lui faire une léchouille amicale dans le cou, ce qui provoqua un petit gloussement de rire chez Rémus.

**Chapitre 39 Le temps d'une pause**

_\- On devrait peut-être rentrer ? On a tous besoin de se reposer_, fit James en voyant les mines exténuées du loup et du chien, et désigna de la main Peter qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le chien fit un dernier câlin à Rémus, puis se leva, s'étira et partit à quatre pattes en direction de la cave pour se transformer et revint quelques minutes après.

Ses cernes faisaient encore plus peur en homme qu'en chien, mais elles ne valaient pas celles de Rémus.

Rémus, qui depuis son retour, fixait Sirius. D'un regard moins apeuré, plus soutenu.

_\- J'espère que tu continueras à m'appeler Patmol, Lunard,_ lui dit Sirius en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se redresser, _ça me convient parfaitement._

L'ombre d'un sourire planait sur son visage. Et le léger hochement de tête qu'il reçut en réponse le rendit tout léger.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez James, Peter fila à la douche, tandis que James servait un bon goûter à Lunard qui piquait du nez.

On lui donna quelques potions, moins qu'à l'accoutumée, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas blessé, et presque une demi-heure après, tous furent au lit pour une sieste bien méritée.

Jusqu'à la fin du mois, le temps passa, guérissant les blessures, formant des cicatrices visibles et invisibles sur des traumas trop lourds.

Peter était retourné chez ses parents deux jours après la pleine lune, et l'avant-veille de la rentrée, Sirius et Rémus durent aller au chaudron baveur.

Les parents de James rentreraient de vacances le lendemain, et aucun des garçons n'avaient envie d'expliquer à ceux-ci les raisons de l'état de Rémus, encore trop maigre, apeuré et glissant de temps en temps un « Maître Sirius » à son ami.

L'usage du nom de Patmol fut usé et abusé, Sirius avait remarqué que Rémus réagissait beaucoup mieux à sa version de lui canine, alors la nuit, il s'endormait chien.

Cela avait drôlement facilité les choses auprès de Rémus qui appelait maintenant James par son prénom et ce n'était qu'à de rares occasions qu'il utilisait la particule « Maître » pour désigner Sirius.

C'était à l'occasion d'un « ordre », quand Sirius conseillait à Rémus de manger, dormir, aller se doucher, profiter de la piscine…

Bref la rentrée approchait et avec elle l'angoisse d'avoir encore à apprendre toute l'autonomie à Rémus qui semblait toujours agir dans la peur de mal faire, même si Sirius devait avouer qu'il y avait eu des progrès, il allait aux W.C de lui-même, ne demandait pas l'autorisation avant de manger et montait se coucher de lui-même.

Alors Sirius angoissait de se retrouver seul avec lui, et en avait fait part à James, la veille au soir de rejoindre le chaudron baveur.

\- _Ce n'est que pour 48 heures, Patmol à peine_, lui avait alors dit James, convaincu lui-même que tout irait bien, _et ne restez pas dans vos chambres, c'est encore les vacances, sors avec lui, allez-vous promener, parle avec lui, comme tu l'aurais fait si la situation n'avait pas changé._

Mais la situation avait changé. Sirius le savait même s'il tâchait de refouler cette informer très loin dans son inconscient. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

En chien, les yeux ouverts, il voyait encore les cauchemars qui hantaient les nuits de son ami, de terribles souvenirs qu'il gardait pour lui, éludant chaque fois que James ou Sirius lui proposaient de s'ouvrir le cœur.

Il faudrait bien, un jour, qu'il parle. Mais ni Sirius, ni James n'avait envie de le forcer là-dessus, peut-être apeurés aussi de ce qu'ils pourraient entendre de sa propre bouche.

Le lendemain matin, les affaires de Rémus avaient été rapidement emballées, celles de Sirius prenaient plus de temps, et James lui soupira au bout d'un moment :

_\- Tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance, Sirius_

Cela lui valut un regard désabusé auquel James répondit par une grosse accolade.

Finalement vers onze heures, ils furent prêts à partir.

Un dernier mot, un dernier câlin, et les Maraudeurs seraient à nouveau au complet dans deux jours.

_\- Tu es prêt, Lunard ?_ demanda Sirius en lui tendant son bras, sur le perron de James.

_\- Oui, Sirius_, répondit sans le regarder Rémus, mais s'agrippa tout de même à son bras, d'une poigne peu assurée.

Ils atterrirent un instant plus tard dans l'entrée du chaudron baveur.

Un petit elfe les reçut, prit leurs bagages, et les conduisit à Tom, qui lui-même les mena à leur chambre.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et interrogeait Sirius quant à la présence d'un membre Black dans son auberge, le regard noir de celui-ci et une bourse pleine répondirent simplement à sa question.

Tom avait l'habitude des gens qui ne voulaient pas répondre, qui voulaient être des simples anonymes et il respectait cela, d'autant plus quand cela venait d'un jeune héritier d'une grande famille de sang-pur qui par cette bourse couvrait par trois fois le prix normal d'un séjour de deux nuits chez lui.

Sirius avait abandonné Rémus à la découverte de ce qui serait sa chambre pour les deux prochaines nuits, inconscient du trouble que cela faisait naître chez son ami.

La chambre aux tons clairs n'était pas d'un grand luxe, mais elle était accueillante et les draps frais appelaient à un sommeil réparateur. Cela faisait maintenant tant de nuits que Rémus n'avait pas dormi seul… Il redoutait cela autant qu'il en avait envie. Cela lui paraissait si incongru.

Tandis que Rémus déposait sa valise sur la commode, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'ouvrir, il laissa traîner un œil lent et indifférent sur le papier peint, la couverture beige, le bouquet de fleurs gardé magiquement frais. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quel tournant sa vie allait prendre. Loup-garou, esclave. Las, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ce foutu fauteuil. Pourquoi le propriétaire l'avait-il positionné ici, exactement comme chez Tomson.

Comme monté sur des ressorts, il se releva, essuya ses mains nerveusement moites sur son pantalon. Enfin sur le pantalon que Sirius lui avait acheté. Il n'était plus rien, plus rien de l'ancien lui.

Et cela lui tira un soupir mi-fatigué, mi-excédé.

Il préféra partir à la salle de bain, se rincer le visage à l'eau froide, pour chasser toutes les idées, tous les souvenirs de sa tête trop pleine.

Retournant dans la chambre, il perdit son regard sur les devantures des magasins du chemin de traverse.

_\- La chambre te plaît Rémus ?_

Il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais Sirius avait fait sursauter Rémus.

Il l'avait laissé un quart d'heure plus tôt, parti découvrir sa propre chambre et venait de le rejoindre alors que Rémus contemplait toujours le paysage que sa fenêtre lui offrait.

\- _Oui, oui_, répondit hâtivement son ami. _Le lit paraît confortable, et… heu…._

Sirius le vit bafouiller, maltraiter ses doigts, lancer des regards anxieux à travers la fenêtre comme si l'idée de passer à travers pour s'échapper d'ici semblait séduisante.

En s'asseyant sur le fauteuil au tissu usé sur l'assise, Sirius soupira.

_\- Dis ce que tu as à dire Rémus, n'aie pas peur, pas avec moi !_

Alors Rémus se frotta les mains encore un peu plus. Puis finalement se retourna vers lui. Il cherchait à ne pas juxtaposer l'image de son ami, qui l'avait aidé pendant la pleine lune, qui l'avait soigné, qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer sans jamais le toucher à celle de Tomson, ou de Severus.

Il tâcha d'oublier l'image de lui-même à genoux, devant Severus assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre.

\- _Rémus ?_ l'interpella Patmol qui voyait bien au regard de son ami qu'il était parti loin, très loin.

Alors Rémus agita la tête, comme pour s'extraire de ses pensées intrusives.

_\- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que heu… c'est très bien, Maî… heu pardon, c'est très bien Sirius !_

Celui-ci eut un sourire éclatant, laissant voir ses dents blanches, tant il était heureux que de lui-même Rémus se corrigeait.

_\- Mais il y a autre chose, non ? Qui te perturbe. Je le sens Rémus. Je te connais._

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se reconnurent et se fixèrent. Comme si les mots furent soudainement inutiles. Comme si la reconnexion se faisait enfin.

Timidement, sans le quitter du regard, Rémus se détacha de la fenêtre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, face à Sirius. Reproduisant en pleine conscience une situation déjà vécue, qui, il le savait, n'aurait pas la même finalité que chez Tomson.

_\- C'est juste que tout est si différent._

Le ton de Rémus devint lourd, refroidissant immédiatement la pièce. En réponse au froncement de sourcil incompréhensif de Sirius, il continua, les épaules rentrées comme si tout le poids du monde tenait sur elles, sur lui, assis sur ce lit trop confortable pour lui.

_\- Je n'ai plus l'habitude de tout ça, ce confort, et tout_, il désigna de la main la chambre_, je ne devrais pas avoir tout ça normalement, alors, je me demande quand je vais payer pour ça, pour tout ça… Je sais que ça vous, enfin te, pardon, te fâche que je raisonne ainsi, mais c'est au-dessus de moi._

_\- Je peux venir m'assoir à côté de toi ?_ demanda Sirius en entortillant à son tour ses mains.

Sans le regarder, Rémus hocha la tête.

Alors Sirius le rejoignit. La gêne qui s'installa fut vite chassée.

Pendant un instant, le silence régna. Permettant à chacun d'accepter ses émotions et de les apaiser.

Pendant ce moment, Sirius repensa à tous les progrès faits par Rémus depuis maintenant quinze jours qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, il repensa à la sagesse et à la patience de James, il repensa à Poudlard, à sa grande bibliothèque, au vent de liberté qui soufflait sur chacun des étudiants protégés par cette école.

Il comprenait l'angoisse de Rémus, il se doutait que tout cet univers, si normal, devait lui paraître aberrant.

Alors, simplement, il dit à Rémus :

\- _Je comprends comme ça peut être perturbant. Rémus c'est injuste et dégueulasse ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, mais ce n'est aucunement ta faute, tu es une victime dans tout ça._

Les yeux du concerné s'agrandissaient comme des soucoupes au rythme des mots prononcés.

Victime, injuste, voilà bien une réalité qui lui avait encore jusqu'ici échappé, bercé au rythme de mots cruels, violents, condamnateurs auxquels Rémus avait malgré lui adhéré.

Ces mots étaient forts. Il se rappelait bien, au début dans les cachots du marché aux esclaves combien cette situation lui semblait injuste, cruelle, mais avec Tomson, avec la douleur et la peur, il avait vite compris combien au contraire il avait mérité tout ça. Et c'est ainsi que Rémus avait survécu. Avec des idées noires et folles ancrées dans sa tête.

Mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Pouvait-il simplement croire les mots d'un ami fidèle ?

Victime, ça faisait si pathétique.

Injuste, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas devenu fou face à ce qui lui arrivait.

Dégueulasse, alors pourquoi ne mourrait-il pas d'une rage sans nom dirigée contre ses tortionnaires.

Pourquoi détestait-il ces trois mots qui lui enlevaient toute culpabilité tournée envers lui-même, pourquoi avait-il envie de crier à Sirius qu'il avait bien mérité tout ça et qu'en même temps même en pensée cela sonnait désormais faux. Pourquoi avait-il envie de croire à nouveau au bonheur alors qu'il se détestait tant pour ce qu'il était devenu ?

_\- Sirius, tu sais que ce n'est pas si simple pour moi… _commença-t-il

Il sentit brusquement les mains de Sirius saisir les siennes.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, il perçut une détermination farouche et presque folle habiter les yeux de son ami et maître.

_\- Je sais Rémus que ce n'est pas simple. Pour James, Peter et moi, mais surtout pour toi. Mais tu es à nouveau libre, et tout ça n'aurait jamais dû t'arriver. Mais on est les Maraudeurs non ? On surmontera ça, ensemble, et quand tu sens que tu n'as plus la force d'y croire, d'y arriver, appuie-toi sur nous. On ne t'a jamais laissé tomber, et on ne te laissera jamais tomber, ok ?_

Les mains autour des siennes se serraient et desserraient au rythme des propos. Il y avait une telle force dans ses mots, les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de Rémus, troublé par cette énergie que lui-même ne pensait plus avoir. Devait-il, avait-il le droit d'y croire ? De revivre et d'être libre ?

La voix de Sirius le coupa de ses pensées.

_\- Alors, le chemin va être long, mon ami,_ continua Sirius_, mais ça va aller mieux, tu vas guérir de tout ça, tu vas réapprendre à être libre, Poudlard t'aidera beaucoup pour ça, j'en suis certain, et tu ne seras pas seul, les Maraudeurs seront là, tu le sais._

Puis, comme pour effectuer une transition dans cette atmosphère trop pesante, Sirius regarda sa montre :

_\- On ferait bien d'aller manger, tu en penses quoi, tu choisis le resto à midi, moi celui de ce soir ?_

Motivé pour deux, Sirius se redressa, mit de côté l'embarras de Rémus et embarqua son meilleur ami dans les ruelles colorés et parfumés du chemin de traverse pour un déjeuner sous le soleil de l'été.

Après le déjeuner, Sirius proposa un tour sur la célèbre allée, pour compléter leur shopping et se détendre.

Et alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin de Quidditch, Sirius ne pût que remarquer l'angoisse persistante de Rémus.

Il n'était clairement plus habitué à la foule et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Chaque fois que quelqu'un le frôlait ou s'adressait à lui, il se raidissait. Mais il avait perdu cette habitude agaçante qu'il avait acquise malgré lui de regarder et d'attendre l'approbation de son « maître » pour agir. Il avait notamment lancé lui-même la discussion sur des matchs de Quidditch joués durant l'été, qu'il avait par la force des choses manqués. Sans relever son ton triste, Sirius lui répondit avec engouement et tâcha de faire oublier à son ami la raison de son ignorance sur ces matchs.

Depuis la pleine lune, le regard de Rémus avait changé. Sirius avait l'impression qu'il le voyait enfin lui, Patmol, et que cela avait fait avancer leur relation.

Il pensait beaucoup à Poudlard, la rentrée n'était plus qu'à quelques longues heures. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas abordé ce point réellement avec Rémus.

Devait-il le faire ? Quand ?

_\- On rentre Rem ? On mangera un bout au chaudron baveur ce soir ?_ demanda Sirius en voyant son ami étouffer un bâillement alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur Sunday chez le glacier.

Rémus était parti dans sa chambre, se doucher, se changer après cette longue après-midi à flâner au chemin de traverse, et Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher, malgré ses refus perpétuels, d'acheter tout ce que sur quoi les yeux de Rémus s'étaient posés.

Il avait maintenant les poches remplies de babioles plus ou moins chères qu'il comptait bien remettre à son ami.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Rémus, n'entendit pas de réponse sauf le bruit de l'eau émanant de la salle de bain et décida d'entrer, à pas de loup.

La porte de la salle de bain n'était pas verrouillée. Il y frappa légèrement et dit :

_\- Rémus, n'aie pas peur, c'est Sirius, je suis dans ta chambre pour te déposer ce qu'on a acheté cet après-midi._

Un instant de flottement passa puis il entendit répondre :

_\- Ce que** tu** as acheté, Sirius. Ok, je me dépêche !_

Le ton n'était pas agressif ou apeuré, simplement peut-être … amusé ? Cela tranquillisa l'animagus qui prit son temps pour vider ses poches et rendre leur taille normale aux objets rapetissés qu'il disposa dans la valise pour ceux qu'il pouvait faire rentrer et posa les autres sur la commode.

Quand Rémus sortit, en jogging noir et tee-shirt rouge, il le regarda faire un instant, l'œil attendri.

Il s'essuyait les cheveux d'un geste énergique, sans grimace de douleur. Son corps allait beaucoup mieux, et cela rassura encore un peu plus Sirius.

_\- Merci encore, pour tout ça, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'acheter tout ça Patmol tu sais._

_\- Ça me faisait plaisir, et puis_, il montra deux énormes plaquettes de chocolat,_ que serait une virée dans le Poudlard express sans sucrerie !_

Les yeux de Rémus virèrent instantanément couleur tristesse à ces mots.

_\- Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos, est-ce que…_

Rémus s'approcha de la fenêtre, la gorge soudainement nouée.

Sirius sentit son corps battre à ses temps. Est-ce que Rémus ressentait la même appréhension que lui à l'approche de la rentrée ? Il s'approcha de lui avant de poser une main amicale mais ferme sur son épaule qu'il pressa.

_\- Rémus, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse_

Alors le garçon se retourna, des larmes dans les yeux qu'il voulait refouler. Il en avait marre de pleurer.

Inconsciemment il se mit à tripoter sa marque sur sa clavicule à travers son tee-shirt. Comme chaque fois qu'il était nerveux, ce qui était courant maintenant.

_\- Cette année ne sera pas normale, n'est-ce-pas ?_ murmura-t-il

_\- Bien sûr que si, Lunard !_ s'exclama Sirius, _simplement ça va nécessiter un petit temps d'adaptation au début, mais tu verras que tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre._

_\- Et lui, dans tout ça ?_

* * *

**_Petit chapitre de transition, entre douceur, progrès et cette fin de chapitre... douce-amère?_**

**_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? j'ai réellement besoin de votre avis et soutien !_**

**_Qui est donc ce lui ? Votre réponse en review ? Je distribue un gâteau par bonne réponse ! :p _**

**_Prenez soin de vous et au 21 mars ! _**

**_Bisouilles!_**


	40. Chapitre 40 Impact avec le réel

_**" Nous vivons des heures sombres, c'est indéniable. **_

_**Notre monde n'a sans doute jamais connu menace plus grande que celle-ci. Mais je déclare ceci à toute notre communauté : Nous tous, qui sommes à votre service, nous continuerons à défendre votre liberté et à repousser les forces qui cherchent à vous en priver. Votre Ministère demeurera fort ! "**_  
**Rufus Scrimgeour**

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Je poste, en avance, confinement oblige, j'ai pu avancer un peu.

J'espère que ce chapitre en avance vous plaira.

J'espère avoir vos avis nombreux dessus :)

Je fixe la prochaine date de publication au 2 avril.

J'espère qu'en ces temps difficiles tout roule pour vous et que la vie vous épargne !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction, un petit mot de chacun d'entre vous et je serai au paradis.

Mille bisous, mille mercis à :

PoneyRose, cmoa, Ange, et Guest

RAR :

Ange : Hihii la réponse en tout début de chapitre ! Merci de ta fidélité :) si tu crées un jour un compte FF, fais-toi reconnaître, je serai ravie de discuter plus amplement avec toi ! :) A bientôt !

Guest : Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu attends mes chapitres et qu'ils te plaisent, réponse du "Lui"en début de chapitre ! A bientôt et si tu crées un compte FF fais moi signe :)

Sur ceux, mes amis confinés, Bonne lecture

LessaWatberg !

* * *

**Derniers mots du précédent chapitre : **

_\- Cette année ne sera pas normale, n'est-ce-pas ?_ murmura-t-il

_\- Bien sûr que si, Lunard !_ s'exclama Sirius, _simplement ça va nécessiter un petit temps d'adaptation au début, mais tu verras que tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre._

_\- Et lui, dans tout ça ? _

**Chapitre 40 Impact avec le réel**

La voix s'était faite rauque, basse. Rémus parlait enfin de sa plus grande angoisse, se retrouver confronté à Severus Rogue, au quotidien à Poudlard.

Les mains sur les hanches, il attendait nerveux la réaction de son ami-maître.

Mais Sirius ne comprit pas instantanément à qui Rémus faisait référence sous la dénomination « Lui ».

Alors qu'il l'interrogea pour le faire répéter, une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendit pas transporta Rémus :

_\- Lui, Sirius, lui, Severus Rogue_, hurla-t-il d'un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-terrorisé.

Il avait craché ce nom qui le terrifiait, qu'il redoutait et à qui en même temps il devait tant de choses.

Cette réaction vive, Sirius ne l'avait pas vue venir, et le dérouta un instant tandis que Rémus se mettait à faire maintenant les cent pas dans la chambre.

Comment rassurer son ami sans dévoiler ce qu'il savait des agissements de son pire ennemi ?

Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas éluder la question de Rémus, cela finirait peut-être même par devenir suspect. Mais son ami semblait être terrifié par la perspective de côtoyer Rogue autant que cela mettait lui-même en colère.

Après une profonde inspiration, Sirius commença, choisissant avec attention ses mots :

_\- Je comprends tes sentiments, Rémus, mais s'il te plaît, calme-toi, Rogue n'est qu'un élève,_ il hésitait lui-même de ses mots, mais espérait que Rémus ne le remarque pas.

Et Sirius continuer de parler, encore et encore, à en perdre haleine, il pensait que sa logorrhée qui avait pour but tant de se convaincre lui-même que de convaincre Rémus finirait par l'apaiser, mais non, Rémus restait toujours aussi tendu, évacuant enfin ce qu'il contenait depuis qu'il savait qu'il retournerait à Poudlard et continuait à user la moquette de la chambre.

Exaspéré, Sirius fit en soupirant :

_\- Par pitié, Rémus arrête de faire les cent pas, tu m'énerves._

La réaction fut brutale et immédiate. Aussitôt, Rémus se figea, se retourna doucement vers Sirius et dans une attitude soumise, croisa les bras sur son torse en bredouillant :

_\- Pardon Maître._

Sirius se pinça aussitôt l'arête du nez. Et soupira avant de dire :

_\- Non, Rémus, pas de maître. Je n'exprimais aucune domination vis-à-vis de toi là, mais ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer depuis toute à l'heure c'est que tu n'es pas seul. A Poudlard, il y a les profs, James, on sera tous là pour toi. Et ce n'est pas Servilo qui va t'ennuyer. Juste parce qu'il t'a soigné chez Tomson._

Il le sentit, lui-même ne se serait pas convaincu par ses propres paroles au vu de ce qu'il savait des agissements de Rogue, mais il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la grimace qui marqua les traits de Rémus à ses derniers mots.

_-Non, tu ne comprends pas, Sirius c'est juste que,_ commença Rémus qui hésitait à se dévoiler ou non, mais finalement choisit de ne rien dire, faisant soupirer Sirius de frustration, _non rien, tu as raison, il n'est pas si important que ça, Rogue._

Ce ton détaché ne lui allait pas, lui-même et Sirius en étaient convaincus, mais aucun des deux ne relevèrent ce point.

C'eût été tellement plus simple pour Sirius que son ami se dévoile à lui, qu'il joue l'homme surpris et en colère quand il entendrait de la bouche de Rémus les agissements de Rogue sur lui, mais il sentait que c'était trop tard, Rémus n'admettrait sûrement que depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, son maître savait déjà tout.

Oubliant le poids du remords qui lui écrasait les entrailles, Sirius lui prit doucement les mains, se réjouit de ne sentit aucune contraction à ce contact et parla doucement :

_\- Que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance, certes mais fais-nous confiance, à nous qui sommes restés les mêmes, James, Peter et moi. Tu veux bien essayer de faire ça ? Crois-moi, on a à cœur de te protéger. Et ce n'est pas un vulgaire naze comme lui qui nous ennuiera. Je ne le laisserai pas faire !_

Ce n'était pas le mot « naze » que Sirius avait employé dans sa tête, mais face à Rémus il avait tu les injures qu'il avait pensées.

Savourant la sensation de calme qui semblait régner désormais chez Rémus, il ne le lâcha qu'après avoir dit :

_\- Et pas de maître, Rémus, je sais que c'est un réflexe, mais pas de ça, pas avec moi !_

Ils se couchèrent ensuite, chacun dans leur chambre, l'esprit perdu entre rêve d'amélioration, regret de ne pas avoir su parler pour l'un, remord de cachotterie pour l'autre, espoir d'une année paisible pour tous les deux.

L'ambiance au petit-déjeuner était encore quelque peu lourde. Sirius savait que Rémus était obnubilé par la présence de Severus à l'école. Mais ce qu'il ignorait surtout c'était la véritable raison de cette gêne. Il était même très loin de s'en douter.

Parce que Rémus redoutait à la fois de croiser le Serpentard et en ressentait malgré lui le besoin. Il se sentait si proche de cet être qu'il haïssait tellement.

Cette bouée de sauvetage qui l'avait noyé.

Cette reconnaissance pour laquelle il se détestait.

Et Rémus qui ignorait que la haine des Maraudeurs à l'encontre de Rogue était maintenant provoquée par ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Les viols, les coups, l'inaction jusqu'à ce moment fatidique où il avait saisi sa plume pour la première fois. Trop tard. Parce qu'il était lâche. Cette encre mouillée de larmes de culpabilité. Oui, les Maraudeurs savaient tout, mais Rémus l'ignorait.

Tant de non-dits venant glacer l'ambiance pourtant chaude de fin-août.

C'est l'arrivée surprise d'un invité qui remit du baume au cœur aux comparses et chassa au moins pour un temps leurs idées noires.

James donna une grande accolade à Sirius qui en renversa son café sous l'effet de la surprise. Et Rémus sourit instantanément à la vue du cerf.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda Sirius en s'essuyant, un sourire calé sur les lèvres.

\- _Mes parents avaient des trucs à acheter, je crois qu'on a un peu dévalisés les placards. Ils m'ont dit de les rejoindre vers dix-sept heures. Je leur ai dit que je vous proposerais de me retrouver là-bas, comme ça pas de souci si on les croise. _

_-C'est cool James, _fit Sirius en attrapant une tasse sur une table d'à côté pour lui servir un peu de café.

_\- Ça va Rémus ?_ demanda d'un ton léger James après avoir avalé une gorgée.

_\- Oui,_ murmura en réponse Rémus, il était occupé à tartiner de la confiture de framboises sur une tartine, et avait presque mis la moitié du pot sur celle-ci.

Tandis que cela arracha un franc sourire à Sirius, James redemanda de la confiture au patron.

_\- Ca va,_ bafouilla Rémus, _je vais pas la finir non plus…_

_-Oh que si, et tu peux, même tu dois je dirais, fais toi plaisir mon ami, c'est bon de te voir manger. Et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, ne te gêne pas._

Quand Tom amena un deuxième pot neuf de confiture, Sirius claqua celui-ci devant l'assiette de Rémus, bien décidé à ce qu'il se remplisse la panse autant qu'il le désirait.

James et Sirius laissèrent le temps qu'il fallait à Rémus qui malgré son appétit mangeait plus doucement que d'habitude et discutèrent entre eux pendant ce temps. Et lorsque Rémus croqua sa dernière bouchée de tartine à la confiture, James demanda avec l'ombre d'un sourire carnassier en posant ses coudes sur la table :

_\- Bon, les Maraudeurs, que fait-on ? _

Ils commencèrent par se lever de table et sortirent sur le chemin de traverse, grâce à la présence de James, les soucis s'envolèrent, chacun tenta de profiter de cette dernière journée de vacance avant une rentrée scolaire qui promettait tant de choses.

Vers quinze heures, alors que le chemin de traverse s'était quasiment vidé de tous ses clients, beaucoup préféraient occuper leur dernière journée de vacances autrement qu'en shopping pour l'école, Sirius, attablé avec James et Rémus chez Florian Fortarôme, posa sa cuillère.

_\- Rémus,_ commença-t-il avec crainte, _il y a une dernière chose qu'on n'a pas encore achetée…_

Le regard de son ami se tourna, intrigué, vers lui.

Il avait repoussé ce moment jusqu'au dernier moment, incapable de prédire la réaction de Rémus, déjà qu'il avait été choqué de sa colère d'hier soir, il n'avait pas eu envie de mettre sur la table un sujet comme celui-là.

_\- Ta baguette_, articula Sirius.

Le cœur de Rémus s'effrita à ces mots. La sienne avait été brisée quand il était au marché aux esclaves, et il était certain, par sa condition, de ne plus jamais détenir une baguette à lui.

Voyant l'étonnement naître sur le visage du lycan, Sirius explicita son trop long silence :

_\- Parce que tu pensais que tu n'en aurais plus, c'est cela, hein, Rem' ?_

Il n'y eut pas besoin de réponse.

_\- Tu auras une baguette, mon ami, je n'ose même pas savoir ce qu'est devenue la tienne, j'en suis désolé, mais du coup, on va remédier à cela, ok ? _intervint James

Il semblait tout guilleret. Même si les circonstances de l'achat d'une nouvelle baguette pour Rémus étaient sombres, cela amorçait le début de sa renaissance.

Et Sirius, en lui fournissant à nouveau ce que tout sorcier digne se doit d'avoir, prouvait encore une fois à son ami qu'il ne le considérait vraiment pas comme ce qu'il était sur le papier.

Quand les coupes de glaces furent vides de toute glace, c'est donc à la fois anxieux et trépignant d'impatience que Rémus, Sirius et James marchèrent en direction de la boutique d'Ollivander's.

Le cœur de Rémus qui marchait entre James et Sirius, lançait de drôles de battements, effrénés et tambourinant. C'en était grisant.

Une baguette, il avait fait une croix dessus, définitive. N'osant pas croire qu'un jour son maître, enfin son ami, lui permettrait d'en acquérir une nouvelle, lui accorder le droit d'aller à Poudlard était déjà énorme à ses yeux. C'est les mains moites, tremblantes que Sirius ne change finalement d'avis que Rémus se laissa guider jusqu'au magasin, où les jambes flageolantes, il passa la porte.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la boutique, faisant tinter la petite cloche au-dessus de la porte, le vieux Monsieur sortit de derrière un rayon, un plumeau à la main.

Et son regard se voila aussitôt.

_\- Que puis-je pour vous, Messieurs ? _

Il semblait ne pas voir Rémus, entre les deux autres. Son regard passant de Sirius à James tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux dans une démarche peu assurée.

_\- Rémus a besoin d'une nouvelle baguette_, indiqua Sirius en glissant un bras derrière l'épaule de son ami.

Les yeux du propriétaire se firent alors tout petit, une moue presque dédaigneuse naquit sur ses traits trop ridés, tripotant dans ses mains un plumeau peut-être aussi âgé que lui.

_\- Il y a un problème à ça ?_ demanda aussitôt Sirius qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude du marchand de baguettes.

_\- Vous voulez doter votre esclave d'une baguette ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton trop long après un trop long moment de silence.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans le petit vestibule.

Si Rémus chercha aussitôt la poignée de la porte comme s'il souhaitait s'enfuir, Sirius attrapa son poignet, l'attirant un peu plus dans la boutique jusqu'à le mener devant le comptoir. James était resté en retrait, un air amusé sur le visage en guettant Sirius.

Un Sirius qui lui n'avait pas le cœur à l'amusement, la main agrippant un Rémus n'osant pas se défaire de sa poigne et son regard se fit le plus noir possible, terriblement Black, fixant l'homme en face de lui.

_\- Mon ami_, commença-t-il avec une rage qu'il tentait de maîtriser, _a besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. Employez encore une fois le mot que vous venez de dire pour le désigner et croyez-moi que vous aurez de mes nouvelles. Et bon sang cessez de faire comme s'il n'était pas là ! Regardez-le et occupez-vous de lui comme de tout autre client ! _

La gêne remplaça le dédain sur les traits d'Ollivander's.

_\- Monsieur Black, quand votre directeur m'a écrit pour me dire que je vous verrai très certainement avant la rentrée, je lui ai répondu que vous faisiez une grave erreur. Ce garçon_, il ne le regarda toujours pas, _est votre esclave, vous allez faire créer une tempête dans tout le monde sorcier en lui permettant de posséder une baguette !_

_\- Viens, Patmol, on s'en va_, _s'il te plaît !_

Rémus venait de souffler ça à son ami, liquéfié, faisant se tourner le regard de Sirius sur lui, et son ton pathétique força James à s'approcher pour le soutenir moralement. Il alla même jusqu'à placer une main contre les reins de Rémus qui, sans sursauter, se retourna sur lui et lui lança un regard crève-coeur.

_\- Non !_ rétorqua Sirius avant de se retourner vers l'homme_, Monsieur Ollivander's, Rémus est venu acheter une baguette et il ne repartira pas d'ici avant d'en avoir une, et moi non plus._

James qui suivait l'échange de près désormais se dit qu'à la place du marchand, il se dépêcherait d'obéir, les foudres de Sirius étant plus à fuir qu'à affronter, et se demanda si Ollivander's réalisait le danger qu'il courrait, car Sirius en était maintenant à la phase où il avait croisé les bras et défiait du regard le marchand de baguette, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

Il savait que Sirius pouvait être têtu, mais il lui donnait sur ce coup deux cents pour cent raisons.

A son tour de croiser les bras, derrière un Rémus qui n'en menait pas large.

_\- On est là,_ lui murmura-t-il pour le soutenir, assez bas pour que lui seul l'entende.

Il vit ses épaules se détendre légèrement à ses mots et continua :

_\- Sirius ne lâchera rien, tu es dans tes droits, ne t'inquiète pas !_

_\- Vous parlez à un Black, Monsieur Ollivander's,_ fit soudain Sirius et sans regarder l'homme pour lui montrer ce que ça fait, _je ne jouerais pas avec le feu si j'étais à votre place_.

Alors sur le visage de l'homme naquit un sombre sourire.

_\- Quelle serait donc la réaction de Monsieur Orion Black s'il apprenait que son fils déroge aux règles les plus élémentaires d'un sang-pur ?_

Alors que Rémus paniqua à ces mots, et que James lança un regard incertain à Sirius, celui-ci se contenta de bomber fièrement le torse, avec d'articuler d'une voix trop douce :

_-Je suis l'ainé de mon père, son héritier direct, croyez-moi que mon père me passe ainsi tous mes petits caprices. Alors ne vous en faîtes pas pour ce qu'il me dira, craignez plutôt pour vous, s'il apprend la contrariété que vous m'avez causée._

James se redressa, soulagé, contrairement à Rémus qui semblait vouloir se faire tout petit.

_\- Qu'en dites-vous,_ reprit Sirius en calant ses yeux dans les pupilles mitigées du vendeur, _si vous voulez jouer, préparez-vous à perdre._

Alors ce fût au tour d'Ollivander's de se sentir dans ses petits souliers.

_\- Bien, bien_, fit-il en posant le plumeau sur un bureau en bois de chêne, _mais sachez que je ne cautionne pas…_

_\- Pas besoin de cautionner_, l'interrompit hargneusement Sirius, _faites simplement votre travail et rapidement, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande !_

Le ton intransigeant du jeune Black poussa Ollivander's vers Rémus. D'un coup de baguette il se lança dans un tas de prises de mesures, d'écartements, de questions. Le tout sans jamais le regarder. Et quand il revient après avoir cherché une première boîte, il la luit tendit avec une irrévérence qui fit sortir de ses gonds Sirius :

_\- Vous allez continuer votre cinéma longtemps Monsieur Ollivander's ? J'ai un témoin devant moi, un ami de longue date, _il désigna James_, qui sera ravi de rapporter cet ennuyant échange avec vous à mon père. Si vous continuez à traiter mon esclave comme de la sorte, je crains devoir écrire une lettre à celui-ci, sitôt avoir quitté votre pathétique boutique._

Le bluff était assumé. Posture fière et ton sec, en cet instant, Rémus réalisa la place hiérarchique de son ami qui l'avait racheté et se tassa. Il n'était plus très sûr que tout cela soit une bonne idée et s'il n'avait pas senti une main ferme, celle de James, dans son dos, nul doute qu'il serait déjà parti en courant.

L'homme le dévisagea un instant, réfléchissant à ces mots, puis marmonna dans sa barbe :

_\- Désolé, Monsieur Black._

_\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses._

Le regarde de l'homme s'agrandit alors.

_\- Ça vient ? _

Les yeux glaçants auraient figé n'importe qui sur place.

_\- Mes excuses, Monsieur Lupin,_ articula avec difficulté le marchand de baguettes en évitant toutefois tout contact visuel.

Sirius marmonna, insatisfait, mais pour ne pas rajouter au trouble de Rémus, déjà trop prononcé, choisit de ne pas insister.

Alors, dans un silence religieux, la vente continua.

Il fallut quatre essais avant que Rémus tombe sur la bonne baguette, au grand soulagement du vendeur et de lui-même, qui avait craint un instant que même la magie ne veuille plus de lui.

* * *

**Hp 7 première partie, Harry et Ginny:**

**_\- ça semble idiot non ? Un mariage, avec tout ce qui se passe._ (Ginny)**  
**_\- C'est peut-être la meilleure raison de le faire : à cause de tout ce qui se passe._ (Harry)**

**Un post de fic en ce moment? avec tout ce qu'il se passe?**

**C'est peut-être ma meilleure raison d'écrire, pour toi qui est confiné chez toi, toi qui travaille en milieu hospitalier, toi qui est touché de près ou de loin par ce fléau, pour nous tous ! **

**J'espère sortir un peu nos esprits angoissés et les libérer, l'espace d'une lecture, de la peur que ce fichu virus occassionne.**

**Prenez-soin de vous mes amis, plus que jamais. Soyons solidaires. Aimez-vous et vos familles ! Prenons soin de nous ! Et merci au personnel soignant !**

**Je lève ma baguette pour tous ceux qui sont tombés !**

**LessaWatberg**


	41. Chapter 41 : Mise en garde

Hp 7 première partie, Harry et Ginny:

_\- ça semble idiot non ? Un mariage, avec tout ce qui se passe._ (Ginny)  
_\- C'est peut-être la meilleure raison de le faire : à cause de tout ce qui se passe._ (Harry)

Un post de fic en ce moment? avec tout ce qu'il se passe?

C'est peut-être ma meilleure raison d'écrire, pour toi qui est confiné chez toi, toi qui travaille en milieu hospitalier, toi qui est touché de près ou de loin par ce fléau, pour nous tous !

J'espère sortir un peu nos esprits angoissés et les libérer, l'espace d'une lecture, de la peur que ce fichu virus occassionne.

Prenez-soin de vous mes amis, plus que jamais. Soyons solidaires. Aimez-vous et vos familles ! Prenons soin de nous ! Et merci au personnel soignant !

Je lève ma baguette pour tous ceux qui sont tombés !

LessaWatberg

* * *

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Oulà, j'ai un jour de retard, j'étais persuadée de mettre la prochaine publication au 4 avril, je pensais donc poster en avance, mdr ! **

**Bref, voilà la suite :) et je fixe au 17 avril le prochain chapitre.**

**J'espère avoir vos avis nombreux sur ce chapitre, et le Poudlard express va arriver, entraînant avec lui la rentrée scolaire ! **

**Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé un message sur le dernier chapitre ! **

**Croyance Moreau, cmoa, PoneyRose, et Guest**

**Merci de votre soutien, de vos mots :)**

**RAR Guest : Tes mots me vont droit au coeur, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, si tu arrives à le faire durer :p**

**Mes amtiés à tous !**

**LessaWatberg**

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent : **

Il fallut quatre essais avant que Rémus tombe sur la bonne baguette, au grand soulagement du vendeur et de lui-même, qui avait craint un instant que même la magie ne veuille plus de lui.

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Mise en garde**

Le silence régna dans la boutique. Rémus tenait enfin dans une main tremblante et incertaine ce bout de bois d'acajou, souple, de vingt-sept centimètres qui lui redonnait toute son allure de sorcier.

Il échangea un regard avec Sirius qui lut sans peine dans les prunelles de son amis l'étrange sentiment qui l'animait.

Perdu entre bien-être et frustration.

Puis les prunelles troublées se refocalisèrent sur la baguette.

Rémus étouffa un soupir. Ces émotions l'étouffaient. Il n'était ni content, ni mécontent tout en ressentant à la fois un sentiment de soulagement extrême mêlé à une frustration débordante.

Certainement parce que cette baguette ne lui allait pas encore autant que sa toute première baguette, qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, mais qu'avec celle-ci qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître, il se sentait désormais plus complet.

Un flash-back lui barra les yeux et vrilla les tympans. Assourdissant. Aveuglant.

Il revoyait sa prison, il revoyait l'homme au ventre trop proéminant et ses mains crasseuses qui d'un geste trop sûr brisaient sa baguette avant de lui jeter les morceaux au visage.

Il ressentait tout de façon si forte que des frissons naquirent sur ses bras, obligeant Sirius à lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille devant la mine dégoûtée d'Ollivander :

_-Hé, Rémus, reviens avec nous, tu n'es plus là-bas c'est fini._

Il fallut que Sirius empoigne doucement le bras qui tenait la baguette pour que Rémus arrive à s'extraire du pénible souvenir.

Il secoua sa main, lourde d'un poids oublié. Dans sa main un regain de confiance qui promettait un avenir imprévu mais possible.

Il était redevenu à nouveau un sorcier, digne. Rémus envoya un léger sourire à ses amis en la serrant dans sa main.

James, fier, lui donna une grande accolade dans le dos, sans se soucier de la mine dégoûtée du vendeur qui rapidement annonça le prix de la baguette à Sirius, certainement pressé de les voir quitter sa boutique sans même avoir l'ombre d'un sourire face à l'émotion qui se jouait devant lui.

Celui-ci se retint de lui jeter les pièces au visage, se contentant de les jeter à la volée, obligeant le marchand à les ramasser une par une, certaines tombées au sol, avant d'entraîner à sa suite James et Rémus, rageant tout le long du chemin qui les mènerait jusqu'au chaudron baveur.

Ils venaient de s'installer dans la chambre de Sirius, qui ne cessait pas de râler, à grand renfort de mouvements de bras. Il marchait dans la chambre, frôlant par moment ses amis de ses gestes commandés par une rage qui ne demandait qu'à être évacuée face à l'attitude de l'illustre marchand de baguettes.

Mais il ignorait que, se faisant, il provoquait chez Rémus un stress. Il regardait ces mains vives passer parfois tout près de lui, tant la verve de Sirius l'agitait, et cela faisait monter son angoisse.

_\- Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ?_ fulminait Sirius, _j'aurais pu l'étrangler, de quoi se mêle-t-il, bon sang !_

_\- Sirius, c'est un vieil homme, avec ses traditions à la noix tout ça_, tenta de le raisonner James, _ton père aura eu la même, si ce n'est pire, et tu sais que j'ai raison, malgré ce que tu auras pu dire là-dessus à Ollivander._

Cela n'empêcha pas le garçon de continuer de déverser sa bile.

_\- Mon père c'est une chose et la plupart des Serpents seront certainement pareils à Poudlard, mais venant d'Ollivander's… je n'aurais jamais pensé essuyer un tel affront ! _

Aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment remarqué comment Rémus s'était mis en retrait, s'éloignant des mains trop vives de son ami, qui ne faisait par ses mots qu'accentuer son embarras.

Là contre cette porte de bois, loin des mains qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir, il pût enfin se laisser aller à penser à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la boutique.

Il savait que son rachat allait forcément avoir des conséquences sur les liens entre Sirius et son père, déjà bien assez dégradés. Il avait eu beau raconter son charabia au marchand de baguettes, Rémus se doutait que Sirius était dans une situation peu enviable, car dès lors que son père apprendrait la nouvelle, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à se faire…

Un nœud serra sitôt son estomac à cette pensée.

Il était dans une sacrée galère, certes, mais il était honteux d'entraîner, encore, ses amis dans ses problèmes.

Perdu loin dans ses pensées morbides, il eût fallu que James l'interpelle trois fois pour avoir son attention.

_\- Comment tu te sens, Rémus, _son ton était hésitant_, enfin vis-à-vis de tout ça…_

_\- Et pourquoi tu es appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bains, si loin de nous ?_ demanda soudain suspicieux Sirius qui venait d'arrêter d'user le tapis pour le fixer du regard.

Ces mots le firent aussitôt décoller de ladite porte, mais sans se rapprocher, il baissa la tête.

_\- Rémus, enfin !_ soupira Sirius en s'approchant de lui.

Un air gêné et anxieux se fixa sur le visage de Rémus. Et Sirius s'empressa d'une main douce de relever ce visage triste pour ancrer ce regard dans le sien.

_\- Tu n'as pas à agir en esclave, tu n'as rien fait de mal._

_\- Je crois que tu n'as pas mesuré les conséquences qui vont te retomber dessus en me rachetant Sirius_, fit-il d'un ton trop long, la tête obstinée baissée qu'il avait remis dans cette position aussitôt que Sirius l'eût lâché.

Sirius tiqua, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sans quitter du regard Rémus.

Il laissa traîner un silence avant de lever un sourcil caractéristique avant de dire :

_\- Les conséquences ? Mon père ne me retirera jamais de son testament, il ne me reniera pas, non, au pire qu'est-ce que je risque ? Le faire crever cardiaque à cause de mes « conneries », _il mima dans l'air deux guillemets._ T'es mon meilleur ami, lui un géniteur distributeur de fric aux idées à la con sur le sang ! Il tient bien trop à l'image de son nom pour faire quelque chose dans ce genre, alors quoi ? Au pire ça parlera sur mon dos ? J'ai l'habitude ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! C'est juste que je dois me faire à l'idée que ses idées à la noix soient partagées !_

Un silence flotta pendant lequel Sirius avait attiré Rémus pour le faire assoir sur le lit, non sans remarquer ses réticences, et il lui-même y prit place.

Des souvenirs trop vivants se rejouèrent dans l'esprit de Rémus qui ferma un instant les yeux pour s'obliger à revenir dans cette réalité réconfortante.

_\- Vous savez, _dit-il au bout d'un moment, tripotant du bout des doigts le drap qu'il froissait et défroissait,_ Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas personnellement_, il regardait presqu'avec crainte la réaction de Sirius à ses propos, _tu n'agis pas du tout comme un maître normal avec moi, et ça va plutôt faire jaser ça…_

_\- Rémus a raison et tu ne peux pas lutter contre certains principes, surtout venant de sangs-purs, je redoute les Serpentards pour ça_, intervint James, _mais eux, on a l'habitude et je suis certain qu'au vu de la situation s'ils attaquent Rémus, les profs seront de notre côté_, termina-t-il triomphalement !

Mais le regard de Rémus se fit sceptique, renfermé, et après quelques secondes de silence, il demanda :

_\- Et pour les autres ? Tous les sangs-purs ne sont pas à Serpentard, et beaucoup ont des idéaux tranchés ! Sirius va en baver… par ma faute, _finit-il à voix basse

Il constata alors sur lui le regard doux de James et de Sirius, mais ce fût le premier qui prit la parole :

_\- Ta faute ?_ Sirius s'était relevé_, en quoi c'est ta faute d'être devenu un esclave parce que tu avais un père trop lâche et indigne de toi ! En quoi c'est ta faute d'avoir subi tout ce que tu as subi ?_

Il fallut l'intervention de James et son regard typiquement maraudeur pour que Sirius se tempère.

_\- Ce que je veux dire, Rémus, c'est que tu n'y es pour rien dans toute cette histoire, et aucun d'eux ne me fait peur, je supporterai tout et n'importe quoi, pourvu que tu sois libre et heureux ! _

\- _C'est justement à nous de continuer à agir naturellement avec toi pour prouver aux autres qu'ils n'ont pas à agir différemment, là on est secoués parce que c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on y est confrontés mais voyons à Poudlard, je suis sûr que le climat ne sera que meilleur, appui des enseignants oblige ! _termina sur un ton confiant James.

Sirius grogna, en signe d'accord avant rétorquer d'un ton sans appel :

_\- Si je dois péter un ou deux nez au passage pour accélérer le processus, crois-moi James, je ne me gênerai pas._

Sa remarque ne décrocha qu'un maigre sourire à James et aucune réaction de la part de Rémus qui garda un regard rempli d'inquiétude.

Mais l'heure où James dût les quitter arriva. Il n'était pas très assuré de devoir les laisser vu que Sirius était encore ébranlé de leur mésaventure, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Et alors que Rémus venait d'aller à sa chambre après avoir dit au-revoir à James, celui-ci décida de parler franchement avec Sirius. Lui intimant la nécessité, pour le bien-être de Rémus de garder son calme et surtout son sang-froid. Alors après milles promesses seulement, que Sirius n'était en son for intérieur pas sûr d'arriver à tenir, ils s'enlacèrent et se quittèrent.

Le soir au dîner, l'ambiance était meilleure qu'au matin, mais toujours entachée par la morosité de Sirius qui n'en revenait pas de l'attitude du vieil homme dans la boutique, mais qui essayait de faire de son mieux pour distraire Rémus respectant ainsi sa promesse à James de ne pas faire ressentir à Rémus sa colère et frustration.

Tandis qu'on venait de déposer leur plat de résistance, Rémus ouvrit la bouche, parlant toujours doucement et avec une certaine déférence qui agaçait Sirius qui s'efforça de ne rien montrer :

_\- Sirius, heu... Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas remercié, pour tout ça, la baguette et heu… tu sais, heu, ...enfin pour me laisser aller à Poudlard, m'avoir sorti de chez mon ancien maître…_

Il avait fini sa phrase sur une grimace, faisant sourire Sirius qui inspira doucement avant de lui répondre :

_\- Tu sais si tu emploies le mot « connard » pour désigner Tomson, je ne serai pas choqué, je peux même te trouver une liste de synonymes qui iraient parfaitement._

Profitant du léger sourire qu'il tira par ses mots à Rémus, il continua, confiant :

_\- C'est normal tout ça, Rémus. Tes remerciements me font plaisir, mais ils sont inutiles, ce que j'ai fait, ce que James, Peter et moi avons fait pour te sortir de là-bas est normal. TU es notre meilleur ami. Quant à mon énervement vis-à-vis d'Ollivander, pardon, je suis agacé et tu sais qu'il me faut toujours un peu de temps dans ce cas pour faire redescendre la pression, mais tu sais qu'il n'y a rien contre toi, et que tu es en sécurité. Je ne me défoulerai pas sur toi, jamais, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Son ton inquiet toucha Rémus en plein cœur. Voilà une crainte qui s'évanouissait à nouveau.

_\- Merci Sirius. _

_\- Je dois t'avouer, Rémus, que je ne m'en serais jamais remis si je n'avais pas tout fait pour réussir à te sortir de chez ce connard. Et si je n'y étais pas arrivé…_

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de son assiette.

Oui comment aurait-il pu se le pardonner ? Il n'aurait pas pu tout simplement.

Mais Rémus était là, Rémus qui avait posé sa main près de la sienne, l'enserrant maintenant doucement. Ce qui était un progrès, un progrès immense même.

_\- Merci quand même. Pour tout._

L'instant semblait solennel. Loin de tous, dans cette petite salle de restaurant quasiment vide, deux amis réapprenaient la sérénité ensemble.

_\- Mais on n'est pas au bout de nos peines, hein ?_ reprit Rémus

_\- Tu veux parler de Poudlard, tout ça ?_

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

_\- Tu as vu comme j'ai fait avec l'autre vieux ? Je ne crains personne et ce n'est pas les élèves de Poudlard qui me font peur._

_\- N'agresse pas Rogue s'il te plaît._

Les mots avaient été soufflés, froids, tranchants.

Le changement drastique de sujet, le ton suppliant surprirent Sirius. Rémus semblait être redevenu le garçon qu'il venait de ramender de chez Tomson.

Il le dévisagea longtemps. Était-ce donc cela, la pire crainte de Rémus ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il cette bouffée soudaine de haine ? Rémus avait été violé par cette pourriture et il lui demandait de l'épargner ?

Mais les yeux de Rémus ne mentaient pas, il avait vraiment peur que Sirius agresse Rogue.

Ne voulant pas envenimer une situation que Sirius jugeait dangereuse, il se laissa aller à une seule promesse :

_\- Ecoute, s'il se tient à sa place, il ne risquera rien._

Sirius connaissait le Serpentard et espérait que ses menaces écrites lui suffisent pour tâcher de rester à sa place. Loin de Rémus. Mais son ami ne paraissait pas convaincu par ses paroles. Maintenant que Rémus avait conscience que Sirius n'était que Sirius avec lui, il savait la ténacité de son ami, du temps de Poudlard et qu'un rien pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds vis-à-vis de Rogue. C'est pourquoi il insista :

_\- Non, vraiment, Sirius, ne lui fais rien s'il te plaît._

Sirius sentit l'agacement monter chez lui, pourquoi Rémus voulait-il absolument protéger cet être abominable ? Il n'en savait rien mais le questionner de trop risquerait de venir briser le secret qu'il voulait continuer à cacher à Rémus, il se contenta donc d'un nonchalant :

_\- Quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas Rémus ?_

Le rouge monta sitôt aux joues de Rémus qui commença à tripoter sa clavicule.

_\- Non, non, rien,_ dit-il précipitamment.

Si seulement il pouvait savoir que Sirius savait déjà tout. Mais il se sentait tout bonnement incapable de révéler ce que Severus lui avait fait. Parce qu'il refusait de mettre ces actes en mots, parce qu'il refusait d'y repenser. Parce qu'il refusait d'accepter que l'homme en qui il avait placé tant d'espoir, qui l'avait malgré lui tant aidé ait pu lui faire tout ça. Contre son gré. Par peur. Parce qu'il était coincé tout autant que lui.

_\- Tu devrais arrêter de triturer ça_, fit Sirius en interrompant ses pensées.

Le ton légèrement sec surprit Rémus qui le regarda sans comprendre, son ami désignait sa marque qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis.

_\- Tu vas finir par t'égratigner, et puis perds ce réflexe, ce n'est pas bon, Rémus ! Pire, ça risque d'attirer l'attention._

Alors la main de Rémus se détacha doucement, retombant mollement sur la table.

Ils attaquèrent leur dessert sans grande motivation.

Le stress avait envahi les esprits et entraîna une certaine morosité chez Sirius qui décida d'en finir avec cette journée dès qu'il vit l'assiette vide de Rémus :

_\- Bon, tu en dis quoi, assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui ? On va se coucher ? Demain sera une longue journée ! _

Rémus avait alors acquiescé silencieusement. Ayant à cœur de délasser son esprit sous une douche bienfaisante, sachant qu'il irait se coucher seul dans un lit où personne ne le rejoindrait pour abuser de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Parce que tout ça… appartenait maintenant au passé. Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il se laissa aller au sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius avait réveillé tôt son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup, mais au vu des cernes sous les yeux de Rémus, il se rassura en se disant qu'à eux deux ils cumulaient peut-être une demi-nuit de sommeil.

Ils s'étaient préparés assez rapidement, n'ayant plus qu'à emballer les affaires résultant de leur récent shopping et étaient descendus au petit-déjeuner dans un calme relatif, plutôt provoqué par l'angoisse de la rentrée et le regret, pour Sirius de la fin des vacances.

Il avait préféré arriver très tôt à King Cross, d'ailleurs quand ils avaient franchi la voie 9 _¾ _la locomotive rouge n'était pas encore là.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre, à peine neuf heures et quart.

_\- Au moins, ça a son avantage, tout ça,_ dit Sirius dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère lourde, _je n'aurais jamais été autant en avance pour la rentrée._

Pour son plus grand plaisir, cela décocha l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Rémus qui se referma tout de même quelques secondes plus tard, torturant nerveusement ses doigts, _c'était mieux_, pensa Sirius, _déjà plus discret que tripoter cette foutue clavicule._

Sirius espérait que l'arrivée des deux autres membres des Maraudeurs ramènent un peu d'amusement et que Rémus puisse enfin se détendre.

Il était heureux que Rémus se soit quelque peu ouvert hier soir, mais derrière cette injonction de ne pas toucher à Rogue, il avait compris qu'il faudrait rapidement extirper tout ce que le jeune homme gardait pour lui. Derrière cette renaissance se cachaient des monstres traumatiques à vaincre.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, si je prends assez d'avance pour me sentir confortable, je posterai la suite avant le 17 avril mais ça dépendra aussi si je trouve mon public :) Alors reviewez, faites-vous plaisir, faites-moi plaisir ! :)_

_Et restons tous solidaires en ces temps troublés, j'espère que tout va bien chez vous, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches !_

_LessaWatberg!_


	42. Chapter 42 En route pour Poudlard

_**" Nous vivons des heures sombres, c'est indéniable.**_

_**Notre monde n'a sans doute jamais connu menace plus grande que celle-ci. Mais je déclare ceci à toute notre communauté : Nous tous, qui sommes à votre service, nous continuerons à défendre votre liberté et à repousser les forces qui cherchent à vous en priver. Votre Ministère demeurera fort ! "**_  
**Rufus Scrimgeour**

**! Grande annonce à la fin du chapitre ! **

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

En ces temps troublés j'essaie de me remettre à l'écriture.

Pour vous chers lecteurs pour peut-être réussir à vous faire évader le temps d'un chapitre.

J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire ces quelques lignes, et j'espère pouvoir compter sur vos retours pour conserver la motivation.

Croyez-bien qu'écrire en ces temps troublés est un exercice encore plus difficile. Je compte sur vous, cette belle communauté pour que l'on s'entraide tous, moralement !

Je remercie mes revieweurs, grâce à vous je peux continuer à écrire, j'espère que vous serez plus nombreux à ce chapitre.

Dédicace à** PoneyRose, Mitsuha, **et la fidèle** Croyance Moreau** ainsi que** GUEST **et** ANGE :**

**RAR : **

**Guest : **Merci pour ces beaux compliments, j'espère que tu trouveras plaisir dans ce chapitre, en attendant d'avoir ton avis dessus, de mon côté, ça va on tente de faire au mieux, j'espère que ça va pour toi ! Prends soin de toi !

**Ange : **Merci de ta fidélité, j'espère que tout va pour toi, ici on tente de prendre soin de soi au mieux. Poudlard est presque là, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

...

**Restez chez vous surtout s'il vous plaît. Ne prenez aucun risque! Veillez sur vous et vos familles.**

**Et pour ceux qui croient, Joyeuses Pâques à tous 3**

**Votre humble serviteur, LessaWatberg.**

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent:**

_[Sirius] était heureux que Rémus se soit quelque peu ouvert hier soir, mais derrière cette injonction de ne pas toucher à Rogue, il avait compris qu'il faudrait rapidement extirper tout ce que le jeune homme gardait pour lui. Derrière cette renaissance se cachaient des monstres traumatiques à vaincre. _

**Chapitre 42 En route pour Poudlard**

Le train fit son entrée en gare à neuf heures trente. Toujours seuls sur le quai, Rémus et Sirius montèrent dans l'un des wagons et prirent rapidement place dans la cabine qui était devenue leur au fur et à mesure des années.

Sirius aida le chétif Rémus à monter les bagages dans les emplacements prévus et d'un coup de baguette fit tomber les rideaux sur la porte, les isolant du reste du monde en prévision du flot d'élèves qui rempliraient bientôt la locomotive.

Le silence les emplit soudain. Et Sirius remarqua aussitôt la posture fermée de Rémus tandis qu'ils étaient seuls, …et qu'il bloquait la seule sortie possible.

_\- Tu n'as pas peur, hein, rassure-moi, Lunard,_ demanda nerveusement Sirius.

Les traumatismes de son ami n'étaient pas effacés. Juste mis de côté, et il craignait que son geste ne réveille de vieilles craintes.

_\- Non, non,_ répondit au bout de quelques instants Rémus.

Il faisait tourner sa nouvelle baguette, si durement acquise, entre ses doigts.

Geste qu'il répétait depuis hier. Comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui retire soudainement et qu'il veuille en profiter avant que cela n'arrive.

_\- Je vois bien que tu as peur… ne me le cache pas, ça ne sert à rien._

Les épaules de son ami s'affaissèrent, il devait sans doute être au bord des larmes.

_-Et si tu me parlais ? Tu ne penses pas que ça serait plus simple ?_ demanda Sirius avec douceur, en se décalant de devant la porte.

Si l'hésitation pût se lire l'espace d'un instant sur le visage de Rémus, c'est après avoir baissé la tête qu'il articula à voix basse.

_\- Je vous ai fâché hier soir, je le sais bien…_

Sa nuit n'avait été que cauchemars. Il n'avait cessé de voir Rogue dans ses rêves, qui le soignait, le touchait, arpentant les mêmes couloirs que lui à Poudlard, lui parlant et la colère de Sirius retombait sur lui, parce qu'il le défendait encore et encore. Alors ce matin, puisque son maître n'avait pas clos le sujet qu'il avait lancé sur Rogue la veille au soir, il était terrifié, craignant de devoir assumer maintenant ses propos pacifiques vis-à-vis du Serpentard.

\- _Ha non, s'il te plaît,_ supplia Sirius, _pas le retour du vouvoiement. Et non, tu m'as surpris en me demandant d'épargnant l'autre serpent, certes, mais je ne suis pas fâché après toi._

Il s'était assis face à Rémus et cherchait maintenant à retrouver un contact visuel.

_\- S'il te plaît, ne t'enferme pas dans ce mutisme, on avait si bien avancé toi et moi…_

Rémus releva soudain la tête et cala aussitôt son regard dans celui de Sirius.

_\- J'ai cru, par ce vieux réflexe, enfin tu étais fâché, je ne savais pas comment me faire pardonner, et tu as fermé les rideaux, tu étais devant la porte, et…_

Rémus bafouillait car il s'affolait et parlait de plus en plus vite.

_\- Hé, calme-toi, Rémus, tout va bien, j'ai juste fermé les rideaux pour qu'on soit tranquilles, qu'on ne subisse pas les faces de babouins de nos congénères trop tôt… N'y vois pas un doute de ma part, je n'allais pas chercher à te punir, encore moins en profitant de ton corps. _

Enserrant les mains de Rémus dans les siennes, il les serrait et desserrait au rythme de ses mots.

_\- Le sexe n'est pas une punition, et de toute manière, Rémus, on te l'a dit, on ne profitera jamais sexuellement de toi. Tu es notre ami, pas notre esclave._

La vanne des larmes s'ouvrit, Rémus tomba dans les bras d'un Sirius soulagé, mais agacé de lui-même, il aurait dû se douter que clore si brutalement le sujet hier soir aurait laissé des traces, des peurs de punitions chez son ami. Il travailla donc à le consoler et quand il n'entendit plus un seul reniflement, il écarta son ami de ses bras et lui proposa de l'eau.

Pendant un moment le silence régna.

Il était encore tôt, aucun élève, même de première année n'était encore là.

_\- Comment tu te sens, Rémus ?_

Le ton anxieux semblait être cette fois assumé.

_\- Je n'en mène pas large, Sirius, tout comme toi je crois bien._

Le garçon sourit à ces mots.

_\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas vu ton trouble comme ça, hier soir, pour moi, on avait discuté, mais il n'y avait pas d'animosité, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu étais dans l'attente d'une punition. Je ne veux pas même savoir ce que ça doit faire, de ressentir ça, mais ça doit être terrible. Et c'est à cause de moi, donc excuses-moi._

L'excuse et le ton sincère firent briller de l'étonnement dans les pupilles encore bien humides de Rémus.

Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Sirius le devança :

_\- Mais sache que tu n'as aucune punition à attendre, jamais. Même si un jour on se dispute, vraiment, et bah on se disputera et ça sera tout, comme avant. Tu ne m'as jamais craint, tu n'as jamais eu peur qu'en réponse je te fasse du mal, d'une quelconque manière, et c'est toujours ainsi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi._

_\- Merci Sirius_, articula Rémus en réponse.

Il se sentait bête, très bête. Mais ses vieux démons avaient la peau dure. Surtout quand votre nuit a été hantée de souvenirs mixés à des hypothétiques scènes à Poudlard.

_\- Et à Poudlard, c'est pareil,_ il releva la tête en entendant Sirius parler, _si tu as envie de m'envoyer chier devant tout le monde à 8 heures du matin dans la Grande Salle parce que je suis en retard sur cinq devoirs, et bah tu n'as pas à te gêner._

Rémus pouffa, mais perdit rapidement son demi-sourire

_\- Un esclave qui dispute son maître, ça va y aller en ragots, tu ne penses pas ?_

Sirius s'affala dans son siège. Et répondit d'un ton boudeur :

_\- Qu'ils parlent, qu'ils usent leur salive si ça les amuse. Ils vont très vite comprendre que rien n'a changé pour moi._

_\- Tu crois ? _

_\- C'est les premiers temps qui vont être durs Rémus, ça se tassera ensuite, tu connais Poudlard, les ragots s'enchaînent à la pelle._

L'autre hochait la tête en réponse, pensif.

Sirius avait sans doute raison, les élèves en avaient vu d'autres à Poudlard, et même si l'esclavage était un ragot particulièrement croustillant, à la moindre beuglante, il ne serait sans doute plus le sujet numéro un des conversations.

Rémus le savait, ce n'était pas tellement les autres élèves le problème, c'était _un_ autre élève. Il avait beau se voiler la face, à prendre le sujet dans tous les sens, le véritable problème s'imposait finalement toujours à lui. Rogue.

Et Sirius le savait, il n'avait simplement pas voulu remettre le sujet Rogue sur le tapis, comme s'il n'était qu'un grain de sable dans l'univers de ses problèmes.

Secouant la tête doucement de droite à gauche, Rémus demanda son livre à Sirius, qui le lui sortit du sac à dos qu'il avait gardé à côté de lui.

Comme à son habitude, quand il était stressé, Rémus ne parlait pas. Rémus avait besoin d'être tranquille et Sirius comprenait ça, à lui maintenant de canaliser ses nerfs mis à trop rude épreuve ces derniers temps.

Chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, s'assoupissant aussi un peu parfois, ils ne virent pas passer le temps et c'est dans un sursaut que Rémus vit James pénétrer dans leur wagon, en les saluant avec un enthousiasme sincère.

Il était dix heure quinze à peine.

_\- Mes parents n'ont rien compris_, dit-il en éclatant de rire, _pour une fois que c'est moi qui les pressais pour arriver à l'avance._

Et alors qu'il allait relever les rideaux baissés, pensant certainement que cela était un oubli, la voix de Sirius l'interrompit dans son geste.

_\- Touche pas, James, c'est volontaire._

Le garçon se retourna, interloqué. Le ton avait forcé Rémus à baisser la tête, gêné, et Sirius gardait les yeux fixés sur les rideaux.

James s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

En réponse de quoi, Sirius grommela :

_\- Ouais, c'est à cause de ça, comme tu dis._

La voix était pleine d'acide. Faisant relever la tête d'un Rémus étonné.

Et cela ne plût pas vraiment au cerf qui mit les choses à plat de suite, connaissant bien les mauvaises humeurs de son ami.

_\- Sirius, va peut-être falloir te calmer tu ne penses pas ? On n'est pas obligés de subir ta mauvaise humeur pour je ne sais quelle raison. Au pire, tu vas faire un tour dehors, on en reparle après ?_

C'était étrange, pensa Rémus, d'entendre la voix chaude de James parler aussi froidement. Mais elle obtint l'effet escompté puisqu'après un grognement pour la forme, Sirius soupira, ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit, décidé à changer d'attitude.

_\- Alors, qui est prêt pour la rentrée, les cours de Monsieur Binns ne me manquent pas, j'espère qu'on y coupera cette année_, dit-il pour tenter de relancer la conversation.

_\- Je donnerai ce que j'ai de plus cher pour revivre ses cours_, intervint Rémus qui avait fermé son livre, maintenant posé sur ses genoux, son regard concentré dessus.

Les deux amis le regardèrent, avec pitié. Evidemment qu'il avait même hâte du « pire » de Poudlard, parce qu'à côté de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, un rien lui semblait le paradis.

Peter arriva peu après, parmi la foule d'élèves s'engouffrant dans la locomotive.

Ils entendaient les cris des enfants, des parents, parfois le bruit d'une valise chutant ou cognant un rebord arrivait jusqu'à leurs oreilles, mais ce n'était rien à côté du bruit qui pénétra la cabine quand Peter ouvrit la petite porte pour rejoindre ses amis.

Il se précipita vers James pour lui demander de l'aider à monter sa valise, ce que fit son ami sans hésiter.

Et enfin, à onze heures précises, le Poudlard express démarra, crachant une fumée blanche le long de son périple, qui devait amener les élèves de Poudlard vers une nouvelle année scolaire.

_\- On arrive dans vingt minutes environ, ça vous dit qu'on se change ?_ proposa James en interrompant la partie de cartes de Peter et Sirius, et la lecture de Rémus.

Il vit les regards se relever vers lui, et tous acquiescèrent.

Alors que Peter se levait pour aider James à attraper leurs malles qui contenaient leurs uniformes, Rémus se pencha vers Sirius pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, qui fit froncer les sourcils du garçon.

_\- Heu, Rémus, tu es sûr ?_ demanda gêné Sirius

Face au hochement de tête qu'il reçut comme réponse, Sirius reprit :

_\- Bon, ok, prends tes affaires, je vais t'accompagner._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda James

_\- Rien, Cornedrue, c'est juste que Rémus voudrait aller se changer dans les toilettes._

Un échange de regard plus que parlant se joua entre les deux garçons, et ce fut Peter qui tomba en arrière sous le poids d'une valise qui les interrompit.

_\- Oulà, ça va Peter ? Ne va pas te blesser avant le dîner, je ne te conduirai pas à l'infirmerai tant que je n'aurais pas l'estomac plein_, plaisanta James, avant de revenir sur Sirius qui s'était déjà levé.

_\- Non, en vrai, Sirius, laisse-le, c'est au bout du couloir !_

Le regard que lui lança son ami fit douter un instant James de sa propre santé mentale.

_\- Bah qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit…_

_\- Le couve pas,_ intervint Peter qui se frottait encore l'arrière de la tête. _Il ne va pas disparaître en allant aux W.C quand même._

Sirius bouillonnait, ses deux amis n'avaient rien compris et il était maintenant pris au piège. Il était obligé de laisser Rémus aller seul se changer.

_\- Mais, heu, ça te va toi ? _

Il s'était tourné vers Rémus, espérant secrètement que son ami quémande sa présence.

_\- Heu,_ Rémus détestait cette situation, son maître avait donné un ordre, maintenant i lui laissait le choix, _c'est toi qui vois, Sirius, l'un comme l'autre ça me va._

D'un signe de la main, Sirius lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller seul. Envers et malgré ses angoisses. Acculé par ses amis.

Alors, Rémus ouvrit sa malle, attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la cabine sous l'œil anxieux de Sirius.

Le couloir était quasiment désert. Et Rémus eut soudain froid. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été seul ?

Réellement.

Hormis quand il était enfermé dans ce cachot lugubre chez Tomson ?

Non, depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti la vraie solitude, celle normale, où l'on est juste…libre.

Il déglutit difficilement. Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il essuya rageusement.

Car il ne s'en rappelait plus.

En inspirant doucement, Rémus se traita d'imbécile.

La liberté lui était accordée, à nouveau, en fait elle n'aurait jamais dû lui être enlevée.

_« Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas changé dans cette cabine avec tes amis ? Comme les autres années ? »_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

C'était simple, il n'avait pas pu…cela le fit tristement soupirer. Non, il n'avait pas pu, se déshabiller devant eux alors qu'il l'avait fait les années d'avant.

Alors Sirius l'avait autorisé à aller aux toilettes pour le faire. Car sous une simple question formulée la plus évasive possible, Sirius avait compris, son ami comprenait beaucoup de choses et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela.

Rémus se mit en marche. Il n'était allé qu'une fois aux w.-c. pendant le trajet, avec James. Ils étaient à dix mètres et au vu du calme environnant, il ne croiserait sûrement pas grand monde. Et personne autour de lui n'était dangereux.

Alors pourquoi respirait-il si vite ? Pourquoi son cœur cognait si fort ?

Ré-apprendre à être libre n'était définitivement pas une chose si facile.

Quand il arriva devant les W.C, Rémus se précipita pour en ouvrir la porte et se jeta dans l'une des cinq cabines vides devant lui.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il défit fébrilement sa chemise pour passer celle blanche de Poudlard.

Peu à peu, au rythme que les vêtements communs étaient remplacés par ceux de Poudlard, il sentit son ancien lui ressurgir. Il réalisa soudain que Poudlard était maintenant son unique foyer. Il n'y aura plus de maison, son père l'ayant répudié.

Il appartenait maintenant à cette école qui lui avait tant apporté.

Il était maintenant totalement habillé et sortit de la cabine. Devant l'un miroirs au-dessus des éviers, Rémus s'examina.

Tous ces vêtements semblaient trop propres, trop neufs, rachetés la plupart par Sirius qui avait eu envie de renouveau, comme si Rémus renaissait.

Les plis des vêtements neufs se défroisseraient bien tout seuls.

Mais le sentiment amer qui rognait son estomac pourrait-il le quitter ?

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur l'écusson de Gryffondor sur sa poitrine, semblant le narguer.

Chaque seconde de regard sur son reflet lui valait un flash de terrible souvenir.

Lui suppliant à l'homme du marché aux esclaves.

Lui suppliant son maître.

Lui cédant à tous ces hommes.

Lui contre Rogue

Soudain il n'en pût plus.

Les sons, les sensations, les supplications.

Son maître avait raison, il n'était pas digne d'être un Gryffondor. Poudlard le rejetterait certainement.

Comment, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il pourrait être digne d'être accueilli dans cette maison du courage ?

La crise de panique n'était pas loin.

Il revit soudain Sirius, Sirius qui le soignait, qui lui parlait, qui l'aidait. Et James qui l'avait fait craquer pour lui promettre que rien de mal ne lui arriverait.

Injuste, victime.

Son cœur et sa raison se battaient, les émotions l'emportèrent rapidement, endiguées par ces souvenirs féroces qui tambourinaient dans sa tête.

Il caressait maintenant cet écusson qu'il avait en vain essayer d'arracher, faisant dépasser des fils à plusieurs endroits. Il en arracha même un qui tomba mollement au sol.

Rouge.

Ce n'était pas son sang cette fois, juste un fichu bout de fil. Mais les souvenirs qui retombaient dans sa mémoire le fourvoyaient, et c'est vainement et inconsciemment qu'il essuya son arcade sourcilière intacte.

Doucement, au rythme d'une respiration qui s'apaisait, la réalité chassait les pensées. Et le fil rouge échoué au sol ne fût soudain plus qu'un simple fil rouge. Lui faisant immédiatement reporter son attention sur les dégâts qu'il avait causé à son uniforme.

_Mince_, pensa-t-il, _comment expliquerait-il cela à Sirius…_

Mais alors qu'il contemplait son pauvre écusson maltraité, la porte des WC s'ouvrit.

* * *

_**Quoi? Comment ça un cliffhanger? Rhô, mais c'est pour vous asticoter un peu ^^ **_

_**Je lance les paris sur qui est derrière...**_

_**J'espère vous lire, vraiment nombreux ! **_

_**J'ai besoin de vos avis pour continuer et restons chez nous ! **_

_**A très vite**_

_**LessaWatberg !**_

* * *

**Pour ceux, celles qui ont envie de parler fic, Harry Potter, quotidien, j'ai créé **

**un DISCORD :**

** /RrJkwkg**

**Venez-y nombreux, que le confinement soit l'occasion de créer de nouveaux liens 3 **


	43. Chapter 43 : Confrontation

_**Bonjour à tous, toutes,**_

_**Voici la suite de votre fic préférée ! (oui merci mes chevilles vont bien haha, écoutez on se rassure comme on peut!)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je compte sur vous pour me le dire en review car votre avis, je ne cesserai jamais de le dire, m'est réellement indispensable !**_

_**Je remercie mes lecteurs de répondre présents à chaque nouvelle publication et mes reviewers : un gros big-up à **_

_***-* Ange *-* PoneyRose *-* Mitsuha *-*cmoa *-* **__**Lilie58 *-***__**Croyance Moreau **__***-***_

_(allez lire ses fics :) elle est top et co-écrit notre mort artificielle avec moi)_

_**RAR Ange : non j'ai pas republié ^^ mais la suite elle est juste là :p Si tu crées un compte FF à l'occasion, fais-moi signe que je te remette :)**_

_**Pour tous ceux qui ont envie de papoter, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur ce discord /RrJkwkg**_

_**Dédié à Harry Potter, Noir sera l'espoir et papotage autour des fics :)**_

_**Bonne lecture, hâte de vous lire**_

_**Lessawatberg !**_

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent : **

Mais alors [que Rémus] contemplait son pauvre écusson maltraité, la porte des WC s'ouvrit.

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Confrontation**

Sur un Severus Rogue qui eût la même surprise que lui.

Rémus le vit s'empresser de refermer la porte derrière lui, alors qu'il entrait dans les toilettes qui semblèrent soudainement bien trop petites.

Se tenant dans un silence immédiatement pesant à un bon mètre l'un de l'autre.

Par un réflexe qu'il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement, Rémus se tassa contre l'évier, sa respiration se faisant laborieuse, anarchique.

Il eut envie de hurler, de supplier, de voir Sirius débarquer, de ne jamais avoir voulu quitter sa cabine.

Ses émotions l'emportaient. Perdu dans un gouffre que Severus avait creusé juste pour lui un été durant.

Et en face de lui, dans une attitude terriblement gênée, Severus cherchait quoi dire, quoi faire, lui qui avait eu envie de se rafraîchir un peu avant de descendre du train trouvait maintenant son idée particulièrement stupide.

Il se sentait gauche devant ce garçon.

Il l'inspecta rapidement du regard et fût soulagé de le voir debout sans grimacer.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Le temps suspendu.

Et ce fût le garçon à l'écusson vert et argent qui rompit finalement le silence terriblement lourd dans la petite pièce.

_\- Bonjour Rémus, _prononça-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Celui-ci grimaça en entendant la voix de cet être pour lequel il ressentait tant de sentiments si contraires. La porcelaine de l'évier s'enfonçait dans son dos tant il s'appuyait contre pour tenter de maintenir une distance plus que raisonnable avec le garçon face à lui. Et rapidement, un réflexe vieux comme le monde revint à lui et il fouilla machinalement la poche qui normalement contenait sa baguette.

Sauf qu'elle n'y était pas. Abandonnée sur l'une des assises de son wagon. Parce que là-bas il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se sentir en sécurité. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici, face à lui.

Il était dans la même posture que chez Tomson. Seul et désarmé. A la merci d'un garçon qui n'en avait eu aucune pour lui.

Devant la mine déconfite de Rémus face à ses pensées suite à la recherche vaine de sa baguette, Severus émit un rire jaune :

_-Tu te sens en danger avec moi, hein ?_

Tout en parlant, Severus reprit contenance, s'appuya le dos sur le mur face à Remus, un mètre à peine les séparait, c'était peu, mais beaucoup pour Rémus qui pouvait encore ressentir le contact de cette peau sur la sienne, avec ses odeurs, ses sensations.

La nausée lui monta. Et des larmes avec. Une seule eut l'audace de couler le long de sa joue avant de faire un saut de l'ange et de confronter le sol.

Triste métaphore de son âme.

_\- Tu sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal,_ ajouta rapidement Severus voyant bien dans quel état sa présence mettait Rémus.

_\- Comme quoi tout arrive,_ articula avec fiel Rémus en réponse aux mots du Serpentard.

_\- Je comprends ta haine contre moi, et…_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rogue ?_ le coupa Rémus qui n'en pouvait plus de se sentir étouffé depuis que le garçon était entré trop près de lui dans ces W.C.

Mais pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? Rémus lui-même l'ignorait. Lui qui avait eu ce besoin de revoir son tortionnaire avait maintenant envie de lui sauter au visage. Ou de le serrer dans ses bras. Ou de le serrer dans les bras en lui arrachant les yeux. Peut-être l'inverse. Mais si le choix lui était véritablement donné, là il aurait choisi la fuite.

Impossible.

Rogue se tenait près de la porte. Le contact physique était certain si Rémus tentait la fuite.

Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, de toute façon, il le savait, ses jambes refuseraient d'obéir. Semblables à deux bouts de bois sans nerf, sans muscle, sans volonté en ce moment-même.

_\- Tu vas bien ?_ reprit l'autre sans répondre à la question.

_\- Mieux que la dernière fois où l'on s'est vus_, rétorqua Rémus d'un ton altier.

Aussitôt les yeux de Severus de teintèrent de tristesse.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

_\- Oui_, reprit-il, _j'imagine bien,_ _tu as passé le reste de l'été chez tes amis ?_ demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il repensait à la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de Black.

_Il ne doit jamais savoir._

_\- C'est Tomson qui te l'a dit ? Ça va, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?_ cracha Rémus.

Il maîtrisait de plus en plus mal sa respiration et l'angoisse le rendait mauvais. _Si vis pacem para bellum* _se répétait-il, et malgré ses envies de le remercier, de l'enlacer pour cette misérable bouée de sauvetage que l'autre avait été, pour cette mort qu'il lui avait refusé, il voulait d'abord lui faire payer.

Même si sa pathétique vengeance ne pourrait jamais rendre justice au calvaire enduré.

Severus voyait bien l'état dans lequel il mettait le garçon, mais lui qui avait à cœur de lui présenter de sincères excuses doutait qu'en l'état elles puissent être entendues.

Il l'étudia un moment, ramenant un calme tendu dans la petite pièce. Après avoir jugé de sa forme, il nota qu'il n'avait pas un seul bleu ou une seule cicatrice visible, et cela le rassurait.

Ecrire à Black et Potter avait été la bonne solution.

_\- Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à ton blason ?_ demanda finalement, curieux, le Serpentard en s'approchant, faisant mine d'ignorer le ton froid et les mains tremblantes de Rémus.

Severus devait se contenir pour ne pas se jeter à ses pieds et implorer son pardon pour tous les sévices subis.

_\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !_

La voix n'était pas sereine malgré l'ordre qu'elle donnait

_\- Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai pas de mal !_ répéta doucement Rogue, _Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Mais je te promets que je ne te ferai plus de mal._

Ce mot « plus » planta une lame aiguisée et terriblement froide dans leurs cœurs. L'un qui regrettait ce qu'il avait dû faire, l'autre qui souffrait des abus subis.

Rémus luttait. Il avait peur en même temps qu'il mourrait d'envie de remercier Rogue.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Rémus n'avait pas vu Severus sortir sa baguette. Il ne vit que l'éclat de lumière quitter la pointe fine et un hoquet plus tard, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit, Severus avait lancé un réparo sur son blason qui était maintenant revenu à son état d'origine.

Après un long soupir, Rémus planta des yeux incertains dans les pupilles qui se voulaient douces de Severus.

_\- Merci_, bredouilla Rémus qui n'en pouvait plus du camaïeu d'émotions qu'il ressentait.

Severus le regarda.

C'était un minimum, un strict minimum. Et il n'avait pas manqué l'éclair d'angoisse juste avant qu'il ne lance le sort dans les yeux de Rémus. Il avait tant de questions à lui poser. Et en même temps, tant de honte et d'appréhension. Il inspira et se lança en commençant par celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_\- Rémus,_ la voix était douce et les traits du garçon en face de lui étaient inquiets, _ils t'ont laissé prendre la potion ?_

Contre la porcelaine froide du lavabo, le sang de Rémus ne fit qu'un tour.

_\- Ils, tu veux dire mes amis, Rogue ? Evidemment qu'ils m'ont laissé la prendre. Ils m'y ont même encouragé. Ils veulent le mieux pour moi, eux,_ même s'il savait que c'était une pique gratuite, il ajouta ce petit pronom qui voulaient tout dire.

Ce n'était pas une vérité très pieuse, mais Rémus n'avait pas apprécié le ton acide qu'avait employé Rogue pour désigner la bande des Maraudeurs. Les sourcils de Rogue se touchèrent tellement il les fronçait. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Rémus, mais il se sentait tellement gauche, lui qui n'était de base pas à l'aise dans les relations sociales.

_\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Rémus, vraiment._

_\- Tu ne sais dire que ça ?_

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les réfléchisse.

En même temps, Rémus ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait que l'autre lui dise. Et bien qu'il ne le lui avouerait pas, entendre ces mots lui faisait du bien.

En soupirant, il le regarda, Severus, du temps de Poudlard, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi accablé, fatigué.

Comme si les remords de la culpabilité dessinaient sur lui des sillons venant former déjà des rides sur un visage encore trop jeune.

_-Rémus ? Tu es là ? Ouvre bon sang, je m'inquiète de pas te voir revenir._

La voix agacée et paniquée de Sirius traversa la cloison de bois. Ramenant les deux compères dans la réalité, faisant exploser leur bulle avec une brutalité angoissante.

Un échange de regards paniqués s'échangea alors entre Rémus et Severus. Mais en un instant, Severus plaça son index sur sa bouche, intimant le silence à Rémus et d'une démarche féline, silencieuse et souple, il ouvrit l'une des portes menant sur l'un des toilettes, et s'y glissa dedans.

De l'autre côté, Sirius perdait patience sur la poignée, la voix transpirante d'inquiétude.

_\- Rémus ! Ouvre ! _

Reprenant ses esprits, Rémus se précipita pour déverrouiller la poignée de porte.

Sirius comprit aussitôt que quelque chose avait bouleversé Rémus et le prit dans ses bras, inconscient qu'à quelques pas de lui, la main plaquée sur la bouche, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Severus tâchait de rendre se présence inexistante.

_\- Que se passe-t-il Rémus ? Tu en as mis du temps. Le train est déjà en gare ! On t'attendait avec James et Peter._

_\- Pardon, pardon, je …_ son cœur battait peut-être aussi vite que celui de Severus, nul doute que Sirius, s'il avait le moindre soupçon de la présence du Serpentard, aurait une réaction explosive, _c'est l'uniforme, l'émotion, tout ça, mais ça va, ça va mieux. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, excuses-moi !_

_\- Tu es sûr ? On dirait plutôt que tu as vu un sombral Rémus,_ insista Sirius devant la mine défaite de son ami.

_\- Non, non je te promets, ça va, la fatigue doit jouer contre moi, je pense. Allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre les garçons plus longtemps._

Profitant de l'hésitation de son maître, Rémus l'attrapa par la main, et libéra par cette occasion un Serpentard mal en point qui poussa un long soupir une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte claquer derrière les Gryffondors.

_\- Tu es avec nous, Rémus ?_ demanda avec un sourire aux lèvres James.

Dans la cariole tirée par deux sombrals, qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne voyait, le silence et le regard vague de Rémus inquiétait.

Et alors que James ouvrait la bouche pour l'interpeller, suite à son silence, ce fût Sirius qui d'un coup de coude le sortit de ses pensées.

_\- De quoi ?_

Sirius roula des yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_\- James t'a posé une question_, répondit-il simplement.

Le regard de Rémus se posa sur lui, et James répéta avec patience :

_\- Tu as le regard vague, depuis qu'on a quitté le train, tout va bien ?_

_\- Ha, ça, non vous en faites pas ! La fatigue, la faim. Mauvais mélange, _inventa-t-il rapidement priant pour que son mensonge n'attire pas plus de question.

_\- L'année fait que commencer pourtant, c'est fini les vacances,_ fit en riant Peter.

Ce qui lui récolta deux magnifiques regards noirs de James et Sirius.

Il se confondit alors en excuses en se tassant dans son siège, conscient de la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

Il passa le reste du trajet à subir les assauts de regards mauvais de Sirius.

Foi de Patmol, il lui en toucherait deux mots en tête à tête.

Mais heureusement pour lui, soit Rémus n'avait pas entendu, soit il n'avait pas noté la maladresse de son ami.

Car Rémus avait les idées rivées sur sa récente rencontre avec Severus.

Il ressentait encore ses entrailles se broyer en même temps qu'un glaçon les refroidissait.

S'il utilisait sa raison, il était conscient que Severus n'aurait rien pu lui faire de mal, et il savait aussi au fond de lui qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Mais Severus avait été ce souvenir vivant de ces deux mois passés chez Maître Tomson. Et il était sûr qu'il lui ferait chaque fois cet effet. Mais pourquoi culpabilisait-il autant de ressentir un attrait affreux envers lui, comme s'il se sentait en sécurité si Severus était dans les parages.

Comment ces deux sentiments si opposés pouvaient-ils cohabiter ainsi pacifiquement en lui, le laissant détruit et épuisé de ressentir ces émotions contraires ?

_\- Ça y est, on aperçoit le château !_

La voix de Sirius, éclatante, le sortit de ses pensées. Et Rémus leva la tête.

Devant lui, majestueux, fier, apparaissait avec un léger brouillard derrière lui renforçant son côté mystique, Poudlard apparaissait.

Bientôt, les carioles passèrent à travers ses premières grilles pour déposer les élèves près de l'entrée principale.

Le cœur de Rémus commença à battre contre ses côtes presque douloureusement.

Il était à Poudlard. Et cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour des souvenirs du marché aux esclaves et de chez Tomson de lui sembler bien lointains.

Son maître, enfin, son ami le lui avait promis, il retournerait à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève, et il n'avait pas menti.

Sous cet uniforme, qui aurait pu se douter que se cachait un esclave ? Personne. Il ne dénotait pas, si ce n'est encore que par sa maigreur, ses traits émaciés que Sirius avait promis de faire disparaître à grand renfort de banquets Poudlardiens.

* * *

_* Si vis pacem para bellum = locution latine que l'on peut traduire littéralement si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre. En gros, si tu veux qu'on l'on te fiche la paix, sors tes dents et fais toi craindre. On te laissera en paix._

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'attends de vous lire car il m'a donné particulièrement des soucis à l'écriture pour retranscrire toutes les émotions que je voulais y voir. Là encore je ne le trouve pas parfait, mais je ne peux pas travailler éternellement dessus. Beaucoup de peur de vous décevoir, alors svp n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, bon ou moins bon ! :)_

_Petit instant pub: j'ai publié un OS, Résurrection, qui a participé à un concours, et a reçu le coup de coeur d'un des jurys._

_Je vous laisse aller le lire si le cœur vous en dit :)_

_Et venez discord :) promis je ne mords pas, on est déjà quelques-uns(unes)  /RrJkwkg_

_A bientôt :) et prenez soin de vous !_

_LessaWatberg !_


	44. Chapter 44 Liesse et déconvenue

**"On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... **

**Il suffit de se souvenir, d'allumer la lumière..." **

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Bonjour à tous, à toutes

J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Courage surtout pour ceux qui vivent des moments difficiles.

Voilà la suite des aventures de Rémus. J'espère vraiment que vous continuerez à trouver du plaisir à me lire. En tout cas les reviews du chapitre précédent m'ont fait du bien, continuez comme ça !

**Un énorme merci à :**

**Geliahs, Mitsuha, cmoa, PoneyRose et Guest**

Vous êtes adorables tous et toutes. Merci pour vos retours et vos compliments !

_RAR Guest :Je te remercie vraiment pour tes mots ! Recevoir du soutien des lecteurs est essentiel. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'attends ton avis ! Amitiés_

Bonne lecture à tous et à tout en bas !

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent : **

_Sous cet uniforme, qui aurait pu se douter que se cachait un esclave ? Personne. Il ne dénotait pas, si ce n'est encore que par sa maigreur, ses traits émaciés que Sirius avait promis de faire disparaître à grand renfort de banquets Poudlardiens._

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Liesse et déconvenue**

Quand Severus entra dans la grande salle, décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons, le ciel étoilé dominant toute la pièce, il n'eut pas le souffle coupé, il ne se sentit pas émerveillé devant la démesure et la grandeur des lieux, il n'eut pas l'estomac grognant d'impatience à l'idée du banquet à venir.

Poudlard et son fast il s'y était habitué, et ses pensées étaient loin de se joindre à l'ambiance qui régnait autour de lui.

Non, la seule pensée qui l'habitait tandis qu'il s'asseyait près de ses condisciples, fût qu'enfin cet été infernal était bel et bien terminé. Et il était encore plus épuisé qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Des deux, c'était lui qui avait eu le beau rôle.

Sans saluer aucun de ses camarades, il ne s'entendait d'ailleurs vraiment avec aucun d'eux, seule une solidarité « de maison » existait pour la forme à l'occasion, ça n'allait pas plus loin, il prit place sur le banc, faisant face aux Gryffondors, dans une allure droite, les yeux à moitié fermés, profitant que les tables soient encore vides de toute nourriture pour y poser ses bras dans une position fermée, invitant par-là inconsciemment de potentiels camarades inconscients à ne surtout pas l'aborder.

Plus encore que les autres rentrées, Severus n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu Lily. Poudlard n'était plus synonyme d'un bonheur insouciant.

D'ailleurs l'avait-il déjà été. Heureux et insouciant ?

Il aurait pourtant cru l'être. En juin, quand son maître de potion avait accepté sa candidature. Il savait ce que ça entraînait alors pour lui….

Un été sans bleu au corps.

Lui avait réussi, pour la première fois, à éviter les coups cet été, fuyant la maison d'un père ivrogne.

Que n'aurait-il finalement pas donné pour ne pas être celui qui allait devenir tortionnaire malgré lui ?

En soupirant, assez bruyamment, faisant s'attirer l'attention des Serpentards autour de lui qui le regardèrent mais ne dirent rien, Severus s'obligea à sortir de ses pensées.

En cet instant, il n'attendait qu'une chose, voir Rémus apparaître.

Il était heureux, même si plus que troublé de sa rencontre avec sa victime, d'avoir vu Rémus en « si » bon état. Ses conseils en potions avaient sans doute été utiles à ses amis.

Encore un soupir.

Jamais en juin il n'aurait pu prédire tous les terribles évènements qui allaient marquer son été.

Il se dégoutait pour tout ça, littéralement, et s'était juré de ne pas se soustraire à la poigne de Black si celui-ci se donnait pour mission de lui casser la figure. Il ne l'aurait que mérité.

Lorsque le flot d'élèves entrant dans la grande salle commença à se tarir, et les bancs des quatre maisons à se remplir, il chercha avec une inquiétude grandissante, parmi les uniformes au blason fait de rouge et d'or, ces quatre garçons.

Son cœur fit un bond, quand il les vit apparaître, tous les quatre, enfin non tous les trois, Pettigrow, Potter et Black en tête, formant une ligne en franchissant les portes de la grande salle.

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur le prendre en même temps que naissaient des frissons sur ses bras. Derrière eux, comme gêné, marchait un garçon qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir, qui n'était retenu que par les regards réguliers que lui lançaient ses amis, l'encourageant à venir s'assoir, sur le banc le plus proche de la sortie.

Il paraissait étouffer, visiblement mal à l'aise, et quand il fut assis, entre son maître et Potter, Pettigrow assis en face de lui, Severus vit la main de Black se poser sur la sienne. Et ne manqua pas les regards gênés et froids que James posa sur l'assemblée autour de lui.

Seul Peter lui faisait face, et il semblait avoir focalisé son attention sur tout, sauf sur la table des Serpentards.

Ce qui tira à Severus un soupir frustré.

Il aurait donné tout pour un signe, un échange, n'importe quoi pour le rassurer.

Mais ça n'arriva pas. Il se doutait que les maraudeurs allaient l'esquiver, c'était obligé étant donné le contenu des lettres, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être envahi d'espoir.

Le professeur McGonagall entra, et derrière elle, moults premières années, le visage apeuré et impressionné pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Et la cérémonie de la Répartition pût enfin commencer.

Gryffondor gagna vingt-sept nouvelles pupilles, vingt-trois pour Poufsouffle, vingt pour Serdaigle, Serpentard finit au dernier rang avec seulement dix-sept nouveaux élèves, dont un qui eut le malheur de venir s'asseoir dans l'espacement du banc laissé par Severus pour avoir la paix de ses camarades, et eut l'audace de s'adresser à lui, la voix encore tremblante de toutes les émotions qu'il venait de vivre :

_\- Salut, je m'appelle Benjamin Davis ! _

L'enfant lui tendit une main excitée que Severus n'eut pas le cœur de refuser.

Il la serra sans rien dire.

_Bienvenue en enfer, petit !_ pensa Severus, en le regardant maintenant saluer tous les Serpentard autour de lui, qui lui réservèrent un accueil bien moins froid.

Aucun nouvel élève n'était allé s'asseoir proche du quatuor Gryffondorien, il imaginait sans peine les regards noirs qu'ils avaient lancés à ceux ayant essayé.

De ce que voyait et comprenait Severus, il lui semblait qu'ils voulaient se faire discrets, ou plutôt… oublier.

Faisant se nouer l'estomac de Rogue.

Quoi que leur promettait cette année, il le savait, elle ne leur épargnerait rien.

Lorsque les tables furent pleines d'élèves, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Pour son traditionnel discours de bienvenue. Mais son visage ne reflétait pas l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la grande salle. Non, il semblait au contraire grave, inquiet. Faisant froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude de Severus. Même Benjamin s'était enfin tu, impressionné devant la toute-puissance directoriale.

Debout sur la tribune, un seul mouvement de main de sa part et le silence s'imposa dans l'assemblée. Les yeux fixés sur lui, la plupart des élèves attendaient impatients son discours qui devait, en se terminant, marquer le début du banquet. Mais Severus n'avait pas faim.

Il voulait juste que tout cette soirée s'achève, et vite !

_\- Mes chers enfants_, commença le directeur d'une voix calme et posée, typique des vieilles personnes à la sagesse infinie, _nous voilà tous rassemblés pour célébrer le début d'une nouvelle année, qui je n'en doute pas sera pleine d'aventures. Vous allez vous instruire, vous amuser, familiariser les uns avec les autres. D'ici la fin de l'année, des amitiés uniques se seront liées. Et je suis certain que, pour nos premières années, très vite, vous vous sentirez chez vous. J'aurais aimé, avant que le banquet ne commence, vous informer de quelques règles, qui seront affichées, pour quiconque voudrait les consulter dans le bureau de Monsieur Rusard. L'accès à la forêt interdite est strictement interdit, à tout élève, de n'importe quelle année. Je vous mets aussi en garde, nous avons un très vieil arbre, dans le parc de l'école, en lisière de cette forêt. Méfiez-vous en et ne vous en approchez sous aucun prétexte._

L'espace d'un instant, Severus se sentit observé, tandis que ces mots étaient prononcés par le directeur, un coup d'œil à la table des rouges et or et il vit le visage de Pettigrow s'abaisser rapidement, ne manquant pas de voir une rougeur s'emparer de ses joues et eut un rictus gêné.

Severus reporta son attention sur le directeur qui avait continué son petit laïus sur les règles régissant Poudlard, sans cesser toutefois désormais de jeter des coups d'œils réguliers vers les quatre garçons.

_\- Je voudrais maintenant aborder un point moins amusant avec vous, avant de retourner à l'état de liesse qui marque cette soirée. J'ai une information à vous communiquer. J'aurai pu, mes chers élèves, me taire tout simplement mais j'estime que ce secret est trop important pour que vous ne l'appreniez pas un jour ou l'autre. _

Un silence lourd avait envahi la Grande Salle suite à ces mots.

Et si Severus n'était pas parano, il aurait pu affirmer clairement que Black semblait maintenant retenir difficilement Rémus de ne pas quitter la grande salle.

Un pincement au cœur le prit et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand le bras de Black vint se glisser autour des épaules tremblantes de sa victime.

Un raclement de gorge plus tard, et le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

_\- Je ne vous dévoilerai que ce que vous avez besoin de savoir_, son regard se fit perçant, _et donc, j'ai assez confiance en vous pour savoir que vous n'irez pas chercher de vous-mêmes, via des questions indélicates vers les parties concernées, d'autres informations qui ne vous regardent en aucune façon. Il y a cette année, dans notre école un nouveau lien qui s'est instauré, entre deux élèves_ -Severus remarqua l'apparente force que Black semblait utiliser pour maintenir Rémus- _un lien d'esclavage comme cela a déjà été, il y a maintenant quelques années. Monsieur Black et Monsieur Lupin, élèves en sixième année sont maintenant dans une hiérarchie toute particulière et suite aux directives de Monsieur Black, son esclave, Monsieur Lupin, a tous les droits d'être élève à Poudlard, ce que je ne peux qu'encourager. Je vous invite donc à continuer d'agir avec eux deux comme si rien n'avait changé, car cela est leur souhait, à tous les deux. _

Severus entendit quelques ricanements à sa gauche, venant de la table des Serpents, ne l'étonnant guère.

Cette annonce venait faire l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde était occupé à parler et à désigner de façon plus ou moins discrète le groupe des Maraudeurs. Severus, qui avait une mine dégoutée devant ce spectacle plissa les yeux. La tension dans les épaules de James et Sirius était visible et celles affaissées de Rémus lui plantèrent un couteau dans le cœur.

La culpabilité était une amie bien difficile… Et l'année ne faisait que commencer, pensa Severus qui fût tiré de ces pensées par la voix magiquement élevée de son Directeur qui avait laissé un temps de réaction aux élèves avant de reprendre :

_\- Les raisons de cet esclavage faisant parti des informations ne vous regardant pas, je vous saurai gré de vous en tenir donc à ce que je viens de vous dire. Et soyez informés que le corps enseignant et moi-même, ayant à cœur de protéger les intérêts de chacun et le bien-être de tous au sein de cette école, nous ne manquerons pas d'agir avec la plus extrême des sévérités à l'encontre de tout élève outrepassant les directives que je viens de vous donner. _

Le directeur marqua une nouvelle pause, le temps pour lui de poser sur l'assemblée devant lui d'élèves un regard froid pour appuyer ses dires. Puis après ce petit silence, il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

_\- Maintenant que tout a été dit, je déclare que l'heure du banquet est arrivée, bon appétit à tous !_

Severus suivit le regard du directeur, et le vit se poser, loin, très loin devant lui, sur la table des Gryffondors. Semblant lancer pour une seule personne ce petit sourire encourageant mais inquiet à la fois.

Quelques millisecondes après, sur un claquement de doigts du directeur, les tables se couvrirent de mets, desserts et autres recettes. Les elfes, comme à chaque banquet, s'étaient dépassés.

Cela tira un hoquet émerveillé à Benjamin qui commença à parler à Severus, sans semblant réaliser la froideur de son interlocuteur tout en se servant dans la même assiette œuf mimosa, crème anglaise et gratin de chou fleur.

Severus dut donc dîner en compagnie d'un jeune garçon de onze ans, trop gai, enthousiaste pour sa pauvre âme.

Le banquet lui sembla ainsi long, trop long, et il n'en était pas encore au dessert que son cadet lui avait déjà tout raconté de son enfance, de ses parents, et de l'intégralité de sa famille de sang-pur qui avait pourtant noué certains contacts amicaux avec des nés-moldus.

S'en suivit un sourire triste de Severus, qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée suite à ces révélations enfantines.

_\- Prends-garde Benjamin,_ dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, _à Serpentard_, _les nés-moldus ne sont pas les plus aimés… et essuis-toi donc la bouche, tu as de la sauce aux airelles de partout !_

Cette tendresse, d'où la tirait-il ? Il se dégoûtait, approcher un enfant si jeune et innocent, lui qui était sali d'abominations, le faisant passer de victime de violences familiales à violeur. Il ne voulait pas risquer de salir ce jeune garçon, mais en le voyant, il se revit lui-même quelques années avant. Et priait pour que Benjamin ne finisse jamais comme lui.

Quand le dîner s'acheva enfin, Severus ne se leva que lorsqu'il vit Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Rémus quitter la salle. Dans les premiers. Semblant plus s'enfuir que partir normalement.

Il avait remarqué durant le repas aucun échange, ou vraiment minimes n'avaient été avec les autres Gryffondors. Même Lily avait, semble-t-il, été ignorée tout le repas par Potter malgré ses regards plutôt insistants pour les Maraudeurs, ce qui était rare en temps normal.

Ce qui, il ne le niait pas, était loin de lui déplaire.

Ils n'avaient pas réagi à certains mots qui, peu discrets étaient arrivés jusqu'aux oreilles de Severus, mais eux n'avaient rien manifesté. Ni colère, ni agacement. Se contentant de parler et de manger tous les quatre, enfin tous les trois plutôt, se corrigea Severus en décortiquant les mouvements de chacun. Rémus avait perdu l'appétit, par sa faute, au moins en partie.

Les coups, les abus, il se rappelait de tout, si vivement qu'il s'interrogea pour ce que devait ressentir Rémus. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer. Être battu par un père, c'était quelque chose, mais être violé, torturé, au quotidien, n'être bientôt plus qu'un objet, un simple objet de plaisir. Les mains de Severus tremblèrent, et il déglutit difficilement, s'obligeant à revenir sur Benjamin qui l'avait interpellé pour la troisième fois, debout à côté de lui.

Quand il se leva pour sortir de la grande Salle, il ne remarqua pas que Benjamin semblait le suivre, comme s'il avait décidé de faire de lui son parrain de Poudlard, tout préoccupé qu'il était de s'assurer que les Maraudeurs aient pu retrouver le chemin de leur dortoir, sans encombre et sans question indélicate de la part de leurs camarades indélicats.

Il ne pût cependant les retrouver et pour cause, non seulement il avait trop tardé à leur suite, mais en plus les garçons n'avaient pas pris le chemin pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais celui qui menait au bureau du Directeur, et en soupirant, il retourna vers Benjamin, qui l'avait difficilement suivi, bien décidé à ce qu'il lui fasse une visite commentée du château jusqu'à leur propre salle commune dans les cachots.

_\- Et dis, Severus, il ne fait pas trop froid dans les cachots l'hiver j'espère ?_ s'inquiéta le garçon en chemin.

Severus avait arrêté de compter ses questions à la dixième et sans montrer le moindre signe d'impatience, comme acceptant ce juste retour de karma, il répondit avec douceur à cet enfant qui ne lui rappelait que trop sa jeunesse perdue.

* * *

_Alors, j'espère pas de déçu de ce chapitre du point de vue de Severus ?_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé cette rentrée? Ce discours? Benjamin? _

_Et Severus... ?_

_J'attends de vous lire impatiemment ! :) en attendant des bisous et prenez soin de vous !_

_LessaWatberg !_


	45. Chapter 45 :Rencontre

Bonjour à toutes, tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Voici la suite de Noir sera l'espoir.

Les choses avancent petit à petit, toute focalisée sur le réalisme et la psychologie que je suis.

J'ai hâte de vous lire tous nombreux!

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage :

***-* Lilie 58 *-* cmoa *-* PoneyRose *-* Guest *-***

_Rar Guest : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire. Tes mots me font plaisir. Oui, mais la raison du pourquoi il a parlé est abordée dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu auras plaisir à le lire et que l'avenir avec Benjamin s'il est présent, te plaira ! :) Amitiés!_

Bonne lecture à tous, toutes,

LessaWatberg

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Severus avait arrêté de compter ses questions à la dixième et sans montrer le moindre signe d'impatience, comme acceptant ce juste retour de karma, il répondit avec douceur à cet enfant qui ne lui rappelait que trop sa jeunesse perdue.

**Chapitre 45 Rencontre**

Dans le bureau du directeur, bon nombre des personnages des différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs discutaient vivement, les traits peints d'inquiétude. Tous autour d'une table, remplie de mets peints, dînaient avec comme seul sujet de conversation le garçon qui était assis face à Dumbledore.

Mais lorsque celui-ci prit la parole, leurs traits se firent concentrés, et ils fixèrent leur attention sur les deux vivants assis l'un face à l'autre.

_\- Comment vas-tu Rémus ?_ demanda gentiment le professeur Dumbledore.

Il venait de recevoir Rémus dans son bureau juste après le banquet. Ses amis patientaient dehors, près des gargouilles, attendant la fin de l'entrevue en seul à seul pour être reçus à leur tour ensuite.

Le directeur, qui n'avait pas pu communiquer avec Rémus de toutes les vacances, avait besoin de faire le point avec le jeune garçon dont la vie avait été en l'espace d'un été bouleversée à jamais.

_\- Un bonbon au citron peut-être ? _

Il lui tendit avec douceur le saladier plein de sucreries à la couleur jaune bien trop vive, mais Rémus refusa poliment d'un mouvement de tête.

Il n'était pas bien à l'aise, là, devant cet homme qu'il respectait énormément. Il existait en son cœur une pointe de culpabilité, dire que cet homme avait tout fait pour lui donner de la valeur, une éducation et il avait réussi par un miracle incroyable à convaincre son père qu'il ne serait pas un danger pour ses camarades à Poudlard… et lui n'avait réussi qu'à devenir un esclave !

Parce qu'il avait failli à la promesse de son directeur, il avait failli tuer. Et en représailles il avait subi la pire des tortures, des mains de sa victime.

Le directeur profita du silence de son élève pour l'étudier.

Depuis le premier courrier qu'il avait adressé à son actuel maître, Sirius Black, il n'avait pas cessé d'être en contact avec lui. Il avait été ravi d'apprendre les progrès de Rémus, que sa santé s'améliorait etc. Mais il voyait bien que le garçon de seize ans assis en face de lui n'était bien qu'un pâle reflet de ce même garçon qu'il avait reçu quelques mois plutôt, en mai, suite à la blague, puérile, idiote et inutile de celui qui, pour essayer de laver sa conscience, avait racheté son ami, le tirant d'un avenir sombre et incertain.

Ce fût le faible sanglot de Rémus qui le poussa à interrompre ce lourd silence. Le garçon était terrassé par ses pensées dépressives et n'arrivait pas à contenir des émotions submersives.

_\- Parlez-moi, Rémus_, le directeur n'arrivait pas à se décider entre tutoiement et vouvoiement, ayant à cœur de protéger le garçon et en même temps de lui montrer qu'à ses yeux, rien n'avait changé.

_\- Je vous ai déçu, Monsieur, vous avez pris tant de risques, pour moi. Je n'ai pas su m'en montrer digne. Pardonnez-moi._

Et il renifla bruyamment, faisant, en réponse, tirer le directeur un mouchoir d'une grosse boîte et le lui tendit.

Il attendit un instant que le garçon se calme et il articula doucement :

_\- Tout ce qui est arrivé cet été n'est aucunement votre faute._

Il avait parlé clairement et d'un ton qui ne tolèrerait aucune contradiction.

_\- Il est temps de prendre soin de vous, Rémus, je ne suis pas sans savoir que vos amis ont été là. Vous traitent-ils bien ? En particulier, Sirius ?_

Le regard de Rémus, jusqu'ici concentré sur ses chaussures, se releva.

_\- Oh, oui Monsieur. Il ne me maltraite pas, pas du tout. C'en est même… troublant. Je ne mérite pas tout…_

Mais l'éclat qu'il vit briller dans les yeux dans les yeux de son directeur l'empêcha d'aller au bout de sa phrase.

Le faisant grogner doucement. Il essuya ses larmes les mains tremblantes.

Le regard de Dumbledore valait plus que n'importe quel discours.

Et cela l'agaça.

Après une longue inspiration et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, son cœur parla :

_\- Vous vous obstinez tous à faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Monsieur, vous l'avez dit vous-même pendant le discours avant le banquet. Je suis un esclave. Sexuel qui plus est… Alors votre regard, l'attitude de Sirius. Vous vous trompez, vous ainsi que mon maître, ses amis. Je ne suis plus le même._

Essoufflé par cette tirade qui avait fait ressortir cette violente pensée qui l'obnubilait, Rémus regagna le silence, terrifié par ses propres paroles, ainsi que leurs conséquences.

Et aussitôt, il s'excusa, encore. Faisant couler un regard plein de douceur sur lui.

Il ignorait que son directeur fut touché par ces mots, si résignés. Il allait sans dire que malgré les réjouissances de Sirius dans ses quelques lettres, l'état psychologique de Rémus était catastrophique.

_\- Rémus, je n'irai pas vous contredire, je sais très bien qu'en l'état actuel des choses, vous ne pouvez avoir que cette vision des faits. J'ose espérer qu'avec le temps, avec le soutien de vos amis, du corps enseignant, vous croirez réellement qu'un espoir est possible. Parlons positif, j'ai été ravi de recevoir les lettres d'autorisation de Sirius quant à votre scolarité. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit. Comment vous sentez-vous, je veux dire, d'être de retour à Poudlard ?_

_\- Oh, heu,_ Rémus s'essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur le visage tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance, _ça va, je ne vous cache pas que ça me fait très bizarre. Je… je ne sais pas ce que l'année va me réserver et les autres élèves. Sirius dit et répète qu'ils s'y feront._

_\- Oui, bien sûr, et vous avez entendu mon discours, notre serons là, nous aussi, pour veiller à ce que vous puissiez terminer votre scolarité de la manière la plus normale possible._

Un instant de silence flotta dans le bureau. Puis, à peine en murmurant, Rémus demanda :

_\- Et après, Professeur, que se passera-t-il pour moi ?_

Les lèvres du vieil homme se pincèrent un instant.

_\- Un pas à la fois, Rémus, occupons-déjà de ce trimestre, puis de cette année, il y a le temps de la reconstruction avant d'envisager des projets, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

La tête de Rémus dodelina quelque peu. Reconstruction ? Projets ?... Ça lui paraissait aberrant.

Il était envahi de flashs, de souvenirs terribles, de rires, de sons, de sensations. Qui lui filaient chaque fois la chair de poule.

_\- Rémus, si vous avez besoin de parler, de ce que vous avez vécu, mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert. _

_\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que ça peut m'aider ? James et Sirius ne cessent aussi de me proposer, Monsieur, mais je ne peux pas. J'aurai trop peur de les salir, ou…._

_\- Qu'ils vous rejettent ?_ compléta pour lui le professeur qui avec ses années d'expérience n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai en matière de traumatismes et voyait bien les barrières psychologiques qui bloquaient son élève.

_\- Oui,_ souffla simplement Rémus, honteux d'être si facile à lire.

_\- Rémus, regardez-moi,_ le directeur attendit patiemment que Rémus ose croiser son regard avec le sien et quand cela fut fait, il reprit, _vos amis ont soutenu un élève timide, renfermé qui cachait un lourd secret. Ils ont pris le risque d'aller contre les lois du Ministère en devenant des Animagus. Votre petit souci avec la pleine lune ne leur a pas fait peur, ils n'avaient alors qu'onze ans, pensez-vous qu'aujourd'hui ce problème d'esclavage puisse réellement les repousser ? Pensez-vous que Sirius vous aurait racheté sans avoir comme unique pensée votre bien-être ? Qu'il ne meure par d'envie que vous vous ouvriez à lui et qu'enfin il puisse vous aider à porter ce lourd fardeau de souvenirs traumatisants ?_

Les mots d'Albus atteignirent leur cible. Si souvent prononcés par Sirius ou James, Rémus osa enfin les croire quand ils émanèrent d'une tierce personne d'autorité. Son directeur avait raison. Ses amis avaient raison. Mais avait-il le droit de leur imposer ses tourments ? Ses récits trop longs, trop durs, trop inhumains ?

Et en parler les rendrait réels.

Rémus déglutit doucement.

_\- Je repose ma question, Rémus, comment vous sentez-vous ? _

Le ton n'était pas impatient, juste inquiet et doux.

Rémus laissa tomber quelques larmes. Ce qu'il pouvait en avoir marre d'être sensible, si sensible, lui qui n'était déjà pas bien robuste avant.

_\- Pardon Monsieur_, s'excusa-t-il, _je suis pathétique._

_\- Pathétique ?_ reprit le directeur avec douceur, _Je ne crois pas, non, vous êtes une victime._

Les yeux de Rémus s'écarquillèrent légèrement, les mots de son directeur faisant écho à ceux de son meilleur ami.

_\- Avec ce que vous avez vécu, que vous soyez sujet aux larmes n'est qu'une chose naturelle. C'est le contraire qui m'inquiéterait pour tout vous dire. Alors n'ayez crainte d'être vous-même, de vous exprimer comme vous en avez le besoin. Je ne peux vous dire quand, mais je peux vous promettre que vous irez mieux._

Le calme revint. Les mots, bien que peu nombreux du directeur, avaient eu un effet sur Rémus. Ils résonnaient comme ceux de Sirius et ça lui faisait du bien.

_\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? On reçoit vos amis ?_

Un hochement de tête plus tard, ainsi qu'un mouvement de baguette, la porte s'ouvrit, mais le directeur interrompit le mouvement naturel des trois garçons, interpellant Sirius qu'il voulait recevoir d'abord seul.

_\- Vous voulez que je sorte ?_ demanda nerveux Rémus.

_\- Non, non,_ répondit doucement le directeur, _nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, et je voudrais juste m'entretenir avec vous deux un petit instant._

James et Peter retournèrent à leur place initiale, et Sirius entra, s'asseyant près de Rémus, un air encourageant sur le visage.

_\- Sirius_, commença Dumbledore, _nous ne parlerons pas de mon discours si c'est ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire en ouvrant la bouche, nous verrons cela avec vos amis ensuite si vous êtes d'accord_, il le vit hocher la tête doucement, intrigué et continua_, je ferai bref, je voulais faire un peu le point avec vous_, tout en parlant, il fouillait, soulevait des papiers, dossiers étalés sur son bureau, pour en ressortir deux lettres, où Sirius reconnut dessus son écriture, _je vois que vous avez accepté les sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour Rémus, ainsi que, cela va sans dire, sa scolarité au sein de notre école,_ commença-t-il, énigmatique.

_\- Monsieur_, fit Sirius en s'asseyant au bord de sa chaise, _pour moi, Rémus est le même qu'autrefois, il est blessé, mais on l'aidera James Peter et moi à aller, mieux, et c'est normal qu'il puisse être ici ou sortir à Pré-au-Lard._

Une main demandant le silence se leva, et Albus reprit la parole.

_\- Je voulais vous recevoir tous les deux, Sirius et Rémus, pour vous mettre en garde. Vos intentions sont louables, mais devenir maître_, Sirius sentir le regard de son directeur peser sur lui, _peut malgré vous influencer votre relation. La condition de Rémus peut, sans que vous n'en soyez conscient, interférer dans vos rapports. Son statut peut vous induire en erreur sur vos droits sur lui._

Et bien que le message fût nébuleux pour Rémus, il sembla limpide à Sirius.

_\- Êtes-vous en train de me mettre en garde de ne pas abuser de mon meilleur ami, directeur ?_

Sirius sentit Rémus aussitôt se tendre. Ses craintes étant étalées devant lui.

Le directeur le dévisagea un instant.

_\- J'ai été ravi de voir votre réaction quant à la scolarité de Rémus, Sirius n'en doutez pas, mais effectivement, votre relation a changé, c'est un fait. Il serait sot de vouloir le nier. _

Il vit Sirius ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre, aussi il continua d'une voix plus forte qui imposait l'écoute :

_\- Ce qui est en revanche louable c'est votre volonté de conserver les liens caractéristiques qui vous unissaient avant cela. Je veux que vous soyez informé, Sirius, qu'aux yeux de l'école, Rémus reste un élève comme un autre. Et que si des faits d'abus m'étaient rapportés… ils seraient sanctionnés avec une autorité certaine qui aurait des conséquences bien plus fâcheuses que celles que vous auriez connues jusqu'ici._

_\- Rémus ne sera jamais abusé, par aucun d'entre nous, Directeur, j'espère que ce fait deviendra une évidence pour vous, car c'en est une pour les Maraudeurs. Je vous remercie de votre mise en garde, mais sachez que nous n'avons qu'à cœur la protection et le bien-être de Rémus. On ne l'a pas tiré des griffes de…,_ il hésita sur le mot à employer, _de son ancien maître pour le replonger en enfer. Et c'est vexant que vous puissiez imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse envisager de violer mon meilleur ami !_

Les poings de Sirius étaient fermés, contractés, mais ils ne valaient rien à côté de ceux de Rémus.

Cet éternel sujet qui revenait l'étouffait. Il savait son statut, il savait les droits des autres sur lui. Il savait que les apparences venaient difficilement tromper la réalité de ce qu'il était.

_\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas, que tu es en sécurité avec moi, Rémus ?_ la voix hésitante de Sirius s'adressa à lui.

_ \- Je le sais, Sirius_, souffla Rémus qui avait fermé les yeux. _C'est juste que… ce statut. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait. Tu as beau dire, le directeur a raison. Nous ne sommes plus simplement Sirius et Rémus, meilleurs amis. Tu es mon maître et je ne suis pas seulement ton esclave, mais ton esclave sexuel_, continua-t-il les yeux fermés, _même si tu vas tout faire pour que notre relation soit normale, je serai toujours avec cette identité._

_\- Rémus, s'il te plaît,_ commença Sirius mais fût interrompu par leur directeur :

_\- Non, Sirius, laissez-le parler._

Il lui lança un regard doux, laissant s'exorciser Rémus de toutes ces pensées malsaines qui le hantaient.

_\- Et vous monsieur le directeur, vous ferez quoi, un maître qui profite des droits que lui donne son esclave, quoi de plus normal ? Renvoyez-le, Sirius, s'il le voulait, aura toujours ses droits sur moi. Je ne peux que vivre avec l'espoir qu'il voudra toujours de moi comme ami seulement._

Le silence envahit la pièce. Et Sirius se leva, enlaça Rémus qui, les yeux toujours clos, sursauta en ne l'ayant pas senti approcher.

A l'oreille, Sirius lui murmura doucement :

_\- Vis tranquille, Rémus, je ne briserai jamais cet espoir._

Passif, le directeur laissa naître un sourire sur son visage fait de rides. Il avait touché au but, un premier pas dans la communication avait été franchi. Cette ombre au tableau que Sirius lui décrivait dans ses lettres et qu'il voulait aider à crever, voyant le mal que cela causait à l'un comme à l'autre.

Il les laissa en paix quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

_\- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, Rémus_, commença le directeur, _je tenais juste à pousser un peu à bout votre ami Sirius et je décèle uniquement une bonne volonté. Je suis rassuré de voir qu'il ira au bout de son engagement envers vous. Et soyez certain que mon bureau sera toujours ouvert, si vous avez besoin de venir me parler, l'un comme l'autre._

Sirius avait repris sa place, les poings de Rémus n'étaient plus fermés, le directeur fit donc entrer les deux autres Maraudeurs qui patientaient sagement et ils prirent place sur les sièges à la droite de Rémus sous le regard attentif de tous les personnages des tableaux qui vivaient une soirée particulièrement divertissante, même s'ils savaient tout de l'inquiétude de l'actuel directeur.

_\- Bien, les enfants_, commença Dumbledore, _je suppose que derrière votre mine tranquille bien des soucis doivent occuper vos pensées, un bonbon au citron _?

Et il lança le saladier devant lui, seul Peter s'en servit un, grimaçant aussitôt sous l'acide pétillant du citron.

\- _Je ne m'attendais pas à votre discours,_ commença James prudemment

_\- Monsieur_, continua à sa suite Sirius, il savait que derrière ce calme apparent et cette sagesse, une colère brute pouvait émerger, il en avait fait les frais l'année derrière après la connerie de sa vie, _votre discours,_ _vous ne pensez pas que justement il ne va qu'attirer les questions de tous les élèves ? On était parmi eux, on a rapidement senti les regards de tous autour de nous, je suis sûr qu'en ce moment ils n'ont encore que le nom de Rémus à la bouche._

Il lui lança un regard gêné, conscient de l'angoisse que cela provoquait chez son ami.

Après un discret raclement de gorge, Dumbledore se cala dans son siège et parla en direction de ce garçon qui malgré la colère qu'il lui avait provoquée ne gardait pour lui aucune rancune. Il savait l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à son ami et qu'il ferait désormais tout pour le protéger. Black n'était pas un mauvais garçon, bien au contraire, bien qu'un peu trop vif par instant et avec une allergie particulière pour les règlements.

_\- Malheureusement ne rien dire était encore plus dangereux encore. Je sais que vous ainsi que vos amis_, il les désigna d'une main distraite, _vous avez à cœur de protéger Rémus, mais que pensez-vous de la réaction des élèves s'ils avaient appris cela autrement ? Par des ragots peut-être encore plus fallacieux que ceux qui vont courir à présent. Il va suivre une période qui sera difficile pour Rémus mais aussi pour vous, mais qui, par la force et l'insistance des professeurs finira par se tasser. Ils tiennent bien plus à leurs soirées de libre et aux matchs de Quidditch qu'à un fait qui ne changent en rien leur vie, croyez bien mon expérience de Directeur._

Sirius saisit la main de Rémus et lui lança un regard signifiant « _tu vois, qu'est-ce-que je t'avais dit_ ».

_\- Monsieur,_ intervint James, pendant qu'ils attendaient que Rémus s'entretienne avec leur directeur Sirius leur avait fait part des angoisses de Rémus quant à la présence de Rogue à Poudlard_, je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que du temps de son esclavage chez l'enflure de Tomson_, le directeur eût un sourire amusé à l'insulte mais ne releva pas, laissant James continuer, _il a pu recevoir des soins de la part de quelqu'un qui est élève à Poudlard._

Les yeux de Dumbledore rétrécirent quelque peu, ses mains se croisèrent sur sa poitrine et c'est avec un ton lent qu'il articula.

_\- En effet, c'est quelque chose que je n'ignore pas._

Alors avec un regard prudent vers Rémus mais surtout Sirius qui pouvait vite devenir impétueux à la mention du Serpentard, James continua doucement :

_\- C'est quelque chose qui angoisse beaucoup Rémus_, il ne pouvait pas tout dévoiler, de crainte que le secret de Sirius soit révélé à leur ami, alors il choisissait ses mots avec précaution, _pensez-vous que nous ayons à craindre de lui ? En matière de ragots, il sera bien capable d'alimenter le feu auprès des élèves, vous ne pensez pas ?_

Il ne voulait pas être trop dur avec Rogue, déjà qu'ils avaient failli le tuer, mettant leur directeur dans une colère noire, il ne voulait pas non plus jouer la carte « Serpentard » qui pourrait risquer de froisser le directeur qui œuvrait pour la paix inter-maisons, ce que les Maraudeurs s'étaient bien évidemment évertués à ne pas respecter ces cinq années durant.

_\- Je ne risque rien avec lui_, souffla Rémus avant que quiconque n'ait pu reprendre la parole, recevant aussitôt quatre paires d'yeux sur sa personne.

Personne ne dit mot pendant quelques secondes, Sirius semblait choqué, James attendait une réaction de sa part et Dumbledore semblait réfléchir, quant à Peter, il mâchouillait toujours son bonbon, les yeux alternant nerveusement sur chacune des personnes devant lui.

_\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je n'aime pas ça_, bafouilla nerveusement Rémus

Et pour cause, cela lui rappelait tous ces yeux pervers qui l'observaient sans cesse chez Tomson pendant ces trop longues soirées d'agonie.

Les yeux se détournèrent instantanément, seul Sirius maintint son regard avant d'articuler.

_\- Tu es sûr de ça, Rémus ? _

Sa voix trahissait des sentiments qu'il voulait refouler. Colère, frustration, haine.

_\- On en a déjà parlé non ?_ souffla Rémus, complètement mortifié.

Il regrettait soudain d'être là, à Poudlard. Il regrettait que toute sa vie ait autant changé.

Voyant le ton que prenait cet échange, le directeur intervint, et d'une voix grave et forte dit simplement :

_\- Comme je vous le disais, tout le corps enseignant est mobilisé, chacun d'entre nous aura à cœur de défendre les intérêts et la tranquillité de Rémus. Aussi,_ il regarda alternativement les garçons devant lui, en finissant par Sirius, _vous n'avez rien à craindre, de personne._

Son ton n'admettait pas de réplique.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, James y cherchait à pousser Sirius au calme tandis qu'il voyait les prunelles de son ami pleines d'envies meurtrières.

Le directeur, lui, ne se focalisait que sur Rémus, il le regardait jouer avec ses doigts qu'il devait triturer à s'en faire mal, il voyait ses prunelles tristes et fuyantes.

Après être revenu sur d'autres sujets plus légers mais surtout plus tournés vers l'organisation des choses, il les congédia, quelques vingt minutes après.

Alors que James, Peter et Rémus étaient déjà sur le point de redescendre les escaliers, Sirius demanda au directeur de s'entretenir seul à seul un moment avec lui.

Les sourcils froncés, James prit par l'épaule Rémus et le fit redescendre avec lui.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, tu crois ?_ demanda Peter, un doigt occupé à décoller le bonbon lui collant aux dents

_\- Un secret à la Sirius_, plaisanta James avant d'entraîner Rémus dans l'escalier.

Quelques minutes après, Sirius redescendit, les rides creusées d'inquiétude. Mais il embarqua tous les Maraudeurs avec lui en direction de leur dortoir.

Le silence prédomina sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, laissez-moi un petit mot, c'est toujours mieux que rien, gratuit et surtout encourageant ! _

_Dans l'attente de vos lire, je vous embrasse !_

_LessaWatberg !_


	46. Chapter 46 : Dans la tour Gryffondor

Bonjour à tous, toutes

Je pense que vous avez tous envie de lire la suite, alors la voilà.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Continuez à prendre soin de vous, déconfinement progressif ne veut pas dire fin du coronavirus...

Je remercie mes revieweurs du précédent chapitre, vous êtes chaque fois une dose de dingue d'adrénaline et d'endorphine, alors svp continuez comme ça :)

Je serai ravie d'avoir l'avis de nouveaux lecteurs qui ne pensent peut-être pas à laisser un trace mais croyez-moi... si vous saviez la motivation que ça me donne !

Gros bisous à tous, à ceux qui lisent ajoutent en favoris et à :

**PoneyRose, Mitsuha, Guest et à Badlorchen** (bien que ta review remontée contre Dumbledore m'a surprise^^)

_RAR GUEST : Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot :) toujours agréable de te lire ! La suite la voilà. Benjamin reviendra bientôt. Et pour Rémus le chemin est encore long, mais il l'a entamé, et pas tout seul :) Amitiés !_

Bonne lecture à tous, toutes, à tout en bas

LessaWatberg !

* * *

**Mots du derniers chapitres : **

Quelques minutes après, Sirius redescendit, les rides creusées d'inquiétude. Mais il embarqua tous les Maraudeurs avec lui en direction de leur dortoir.

Le silence prédomina sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Dans la tour Gryffondor**

Rémus était perdu dans ses pensées, entre angoisse de se confronter à la réalité dès demain matin en cours, la promesse de Dumbledore qu'il pouvait se confier sans crainte à ses amis, et la perspective d'un avenir pour lequel il n'avait encore aucun projet.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Sirius la salua et donna le mot de passa, "Caput Leonis"*, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, la Grosse Dame s'adressa à Rémus, avec la même gentillesse que lui-même avait toujours eu pour elle :

_\- Je les ai entendus parler_, dit-elle sur un ton de confidence, les sourcils froncés, _mais je leur ai dit que si quelqu'un prononçait votre nom devant mon tableau, mot de passe ou pas, il ne rentrerait pas dans ce dortoir, foi de Grosse Dame !_

Touché, Rémus la remercia, ému de cette précaution et là-dessus, le tableau pivota et dévoila l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Peter s'y engouffra le premier, suivi de James. Sirius, lui, remarqua la peur qui habitait Rémus et en le prenant par le bras l'obligea à le suivre.

_\- Tout va bien se passer, Rémus, et tu vois, même les tableaux sont avec toi, comment l'année pourrait-elle mal se passer avec ça ? _dit-il en finissant par un clin d'œil.

Il vit le sourire de son ami lui répondre en retour, et cela le rassura.

Etant donné l'heure quelque peu tardive à laquelle ils venaient de remonter, dans la salle commune, il n'y avait que quelques élèves, tous à partir de la troisième année. Lily était là aussi. Assise avec ses deux meilleures amies. Son regard se teinta d'une profonde tristesse quand il se posa sur Rémus, incapable de soutenir le moindre échange visuel. Elle avait envie d'aller le voir mais n'osa pas.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle lorsque leurs camarades les virent entrer.

La gêne était palpable. Mais voulant agir comme si de rien, James commença à saluer et discuter avec certains d'entre eux, qui ne semblaient répondre que par politesse, leurs regards revenant sans cesse sur Rémus, qui semblait maîtriser l'art de se faire tout petit.

_\- Hé bien, quoi,_ fit soudain Lily en se levant, faisant scintiller les yeux de James à qui elle tournait le dos, _il vous en faut peu pour changer vos habitudes, Rémus n'est pas une bête de foire, et je refuse que quiconque agisse avec lui différemment d'un autre Gryffondor, j'ai été clair ? _

Elle tapotait d'un geste qu'elle voulait machinal son écusson à la poitrine qui indiquait « Préfète ».

Les regards changèrent de cible, mais la gêne ambiante persistait.

_\- On peut monter au dortoir s'il te plaît, Sirius,_ quémanda Rémus qui n'en pouvait plus.

Peter, qui suivait tous ces échanges avec nervosité, se rongeant des ongles déjà trop courts, acquiesça vivement aux mots de son ami.

_\- Rémus a raison, ne nous attardons pas !_

Il tenta d'attraper doucement le bras de Sirius, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

Les pieds ancrés dans le sol, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_\- Ça va être ça toute l'année ? Vraiment ? Commérage et regard en coin ?_ commença-t-il en se rapprochant de la cheminée, au centre de la pièce. _Rémus a besoin de vous_, clama-t-il haut et fort, amenant aussitôt tous les regards de ses camarades sur lui, _saurez-vous vous montrer dignes de votre maison, en le soutenant, fort et courageux devant l'adversaire ? Ou rejoindrez-vous les imbéciles qui ne vivent que pour les ragots ?_

Certains regards se baissèrent.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé pour qu'il devienne esclave ?_

La voix émana de derrière Sirius qui se retourna pour juger du regard un élève de sixième année, probablement plus courageux, ou stupide, que les autres.

_\- Mais ça ne vous regarde pas,_ protesta James, d'une voix écœurée, _vous avez donc rien entendu ou retenu de ce qu'à pu dire notre directeur ce soir ?_

_\- Du calme, James. J'imagine que leurs neurones ont dû s'encrasser tout l'été et qu'ils savent plus comment s'en servir,_ répondit Sirius avec fiel, avant de soupirer pour continuer :

_\- Mis à part ce lien d'esclavage_, James le regarda, épaté qu'il crève de façon si directe l'abcès, _pour moi, rien n'a changé avec Rémus, et pour vous non plus, il est toujours ce même gars, bon gentil, peut-être trop, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Mais il va avoir besoin de vous, comme vous avez pu avoir besoin de lui. Hein, Alvaro, tu te rappelles ce devoir d'histoire de la magie, pour lequel Rémus est resté toute la nuit avec toi ?_

L'interpellé, un sang-pur, qui avait baissé les yeux, les releva, croisa le regard de Sirius, puis celui de Rémus, il y lut une peine et une peur incommensurable. Son estomac se noua.

_\- Et toi, Jason, quand tu n'arrivais pas à métamorphoser cet hérisson en pelote de laine ?_

Même réaction du garçon.

Au quatrième nom cité et regard relevé, Sirius marqua une pause dans son discours.

Il s'était avancé, le bras de Rémus dans sa main gauche. Le regard de celui-ci cherchait à transpercer le sol.

_\- Alors vraiment, vous allez nous faire ce cirque de changement d'attitude ? On est prêts, les Maraudeurs sont prêts_, il sentit James s'approcher d'eux derrière lui, _à nous battre contre vos préjugés. Mais on aimerait ne pas devoir en arriver là. Vous avez entendu Dumbledore, vous n'en sortirez pas gagnants. Laissez les ragots et rumeurs aux autres maisons, on aura besoin de vous pour les combattre. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour ne pas subir de questions déplacées comme la stupide que je viens d'entendre et avoir votre soutien ?_

Un silence suivit ses propos, ce fût Lily qui s'approcha d'eux les larmes aux yeux, et plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Rémus qu'elle sentit se contracter, articula :

_\- Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur nous, sur tous les Gryffondors_, son regard balaya l'assemblée, cherchant quiconque viendrait défier ses dires, _je me porte garante de mes camarades._

Ce ne fût que sur ces paroles encourageantes que Sirius, soudainement exténué, consentit à quitter la salle commune pour se rendre avec ses amis dans leur dortoir.

Il avait toujours le bras de Rémus dans sa main et avec douceur il l'attira en direction de leur petit chez eux pour l'année scolaire.

Rémus y entra avec une certaine crainte.

Il n'était plus à Poudlard en homme libre, il y était comme esclave, un esclave qui avait eu beaucoup de chance d'être racheté par son meilleur ami. L'espace d'un instant, une question hanta son esprit, s'il n'y avait pas eu Sirius et sa ténacité, où serait-il aujourd'hui, serait-il même simplement en vie ? L'espace d'un instant, la pièce de torture chez Tomson s'imposa à lui, et il se frotta nerveusement les poignets aujourd'hui guéris.

C'est avec un double nœud au cœur et à l'estomac qu'il passa le dernier la porte du dortoir.

Peter s'était déjà affalé sur son lit et James ouvrait sa valise.

_\- J'espère que ça va fonctionner, ton petit discours_, commentait celui-ci en sortant son pyjama.

_\- En tout cas, on a Lily de notre côté_, continua Peter.

Tous plongés dans leur discussion, ils semblaient ignorer le fait que Rémus était encore sur le pas de la porte. Lui laissant le temps de digérer sa soirée et les discussions qu'elle avait entraînées.

Mais lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur du dortoir, les doutes de Rémus s'envolèrent, Sirius avait été là, et il était vivant. La résidence de Tomson, qu'importe où qu'elle était, lui paraissait bien loin, là il était en sécurité.

Dans leur cocon.

Il inspira doucement, et l'odeur caractéristique de son dortoir entra dans ses narines, faisant remonter avec elle un flot de souvenirs qu'il pensait disparu à jamais.

Les jambes coupées par ces réminiscences, il profita un instant, utilisa tous ses sens pour vivre à nouveau le plaisir d'entendre le bois qui craque sous leurs pieds, le vent léger qui fait parfois couiner les fenêtres, voir son lit aux couleurs Gryffondor, son coffre gravé de son nom, le sentiment de liberté que seul Poudlard savait offrir, son souffla se coupa.

\- _Allez, viens Rémus, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte._

Sirius l'avait bien laissé quelques minutes, mais voyait son trouble, positif, et l'aida à accepter cette liberté qu'il ne pensait plus jamais avoir.

_\- Dumbledore m'a demandé si je voulais un quelconque changement d'aménagement dans ses lettres_, la gêne était palpable dans sa voix. Rémus comprit ce qui se cachait là-dessous, il n'était pas qu'un simple esclave, il était esclave sexuel, et bien que le directeur aurait vu cela d'un mauvais œil, il n'aurait pas pu interdire à son maître de l'utiliser ainsi, le punir pour cela oui, l'empêcher était une autre histoire.

_\- Je lui ai dit que c'était bien inutile,_ continua Sirius, _que rien n'avait changé et qu'il n'y avait donc aucune raison de modifier le dortoir, j'ai bien fait, non ?_

Il cherchait par cette question à être rassuré autant qu'à rassurer. Si Rémus répondait par l'affirmative, alors il aurait définitivement compris que jamais il ne serait abusé.

Après avoir détaché son regard de son lit et de son coffre, Rémus plaça son regard sur Sirius, devant lui, les yeux attendant une réponse.

_\- Oui, Sirius, merci_, dit-il la gorge toujours nouée.

_\- Allez, viens, on va préparer nos affaires pour demain et ranger ce qui peut déjà l'être ! _

Rémus, malgré sa fatigue, participa de bon cœur à cette séance de déballage des valises, savourant le plaisir d'être là, à Poudlard.

Un pas à la fois… et ce soir il destinait ses pensées au simple bonheur de retrouver ce qu'il pensait être perdu à tout jamais, sa liberté.

Après une douche bien méritée, peut-être plus longue que d'habitude, Rémus redécouvrait tel un enfant les jets colorés de l'eau moussante et leur odeur si réconfortante. Il aurait pu y passer la nuit si James n'avait pas fini, vingt-cinq minutes plus tard par toquer à la porte pour qu'ils puissent eux-aussi bénéficier d'une bonne douche avant une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, ce fût Peter qui se réveilla le premier, il commença par réveiller ses camarades puis fila à la salle de bain.

_\- Assez dormi ?_ demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami aux yeux trop cernés

_\- Ça va, Sirius,_ répondit Rémus, _et_ _je suis désolé pour cette nuit…, j'imagine que je vous ai pas mal dérangés._

Il reçut en réponse un simple regard doux de James et Sirius.

Car c'était un euphémisme de dire que Rémus avait « dormi ». Car bien qu'il soit rapidement tombé dans les bras de Morphée, au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que les autres Maraudeurs chuchotaient entre eux, incapables de s'endormir, un premier cauchemar avait poussé Sirius, le voyait tourner et retourner, à le réveiller. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le dortoir n'était que ronflements divers, ce fût le « Pitié » crié par Rémus dans son sommeil qui les sortit tous du leur, et ils avaient papoté pendant un moment avant de tous essayer de retourner dormir. Rémus avait longtemps écouter les ronflements de ses amis avant d'être emporté à son tour, mais c'était il y a quelques petites heures à peine, et les petits yeux de Rémus ce matin trahissaient sa fatigue.

L'angoisse de la rentrée avait fait ressurgir tous les souvenirs de Rémus qui se jouaient dans des cauchemars tordus où Severus et Tomson se disputaient le premier rôle.

Il s'essuya les yeux essayant de chasser des images où souvenirs et cauchemars appartenaient à la même réalité.

Après un rapide échange visuel avec Sirius, James attrapa les plannings qui avaient été glissé sous leur porte, et après s'être étiré, commenta d'une voix légère mais fatiguée :

_\- On n'a pas cours cet après-midi, Rémus, une sieste s'imposera, je crois._

Et après un hochement de tête plus tard de son ami, il annonça la suite :

_\- Bon, les profs ont décidé d'être cool, on dirait, métamorphose ce matin de neuf à onze, puis on file pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, on finit à midi trente._

_\- Distribue le planning, Cornedrue_, râla Sirius parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu sa dose de café, dès qu'il eut le papier entre les mains, son visage se détendit quelque peu, _ha super, on sera avec les Poufsouffles, tant mieux._

Il étudia Rémus qui semblait absorbé par leur programme scolaire. Il savait, par cette espèce d'instinct ce que cherchait Rémus. Et le réconforta aussitôt.

_\- On ne sera que mercredi avec les Serpentard, Rémus._

Il vit ses épaules se décontracter, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas dès qu'il aurait terminé sa phrase :

_\- Pour toute la matinée, et on les retrouve pour le deuxième cours de l'après-midi_, son ton était grinçant.

_\- Cours de quoi ?_ articula du bout des lèvres Rémus qui n'en avait pas réellement quelque chose à faire, il savait juste qu'il allait passer une journée entière à côtoyer un garçon qu'il redoutait.

_\- Potions,_ répondit Sirius.

_\- Pourquoi chaque année ils doivent nous mettre en cours de potions avec eux ?_ s'emporta James tout en s'habillant, faisant détourner de gêne le regard de Rémus chaque fois qu'il y avait un moment nudité ou déshabillement.

Il reporta son attention sur le planning, laissant finir James sa diatribe :

_\- C'est vrai, on dirait qu'ils attendent juste que l'on s'empoissonne mutuellement._

Peter, qui s'habillait, éclata de rire à sa remarque. Puis grimaça quand il réalisa que de tous, il était le plus susceptible d'être empoisonné étant donné ses méconnaissances en potions.

_\- Ne me tente pas, James_, répondit laconiquement Sirius qui fouillait dans son coffre apparemment à la recherche de sa cravate qui semblait avoir disparu.

Rémus, lui, avait la veille déjà entreposé ses affaires dans la salle de bains, et s'y précipita dès qu'elle fut libre.

James murmura alors :

_\- Tu crois que je l'ai gêné ?_

Il désigna son pyjama échoué sur son lit. Les elfes s'en occuperaient plus tard. Ce n'était pas ce qui le souciait. C'était que Rémus avait fui dès lors qu'il fallait se changer… ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas avant.

_\- Il nous reviendra le même qu'on a connu avant tout ça,_ répondit sur le même ton Sirius occupé à se changer, _c'est juste qu'il est encore mal à l'aise avec nous sur ce point, mais laissons-lui du temps. Ne montrez rien quand vous le voyez gênés_, il s'adressa à James mais surtout à Peter, doué pour les gaffes, _quand il verra qu'on reste nous-même, j'ose croire que ça le poussera à faire de même. _

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Rémus venait de ressortir de la salle de bain, semblant aussi gauche qu'hier soir dans cet uniforme qu'il ne pensait plus reporter un jour.

_\- On va déjeuner ?_ demanda aussitôt Peter en sautant sur ses pieds.

Cette boule au ventre si familière rejoignit l'estomac de Rémus à ces mots.

Premier jour de rentrée, la grande salle allait être bondée comme hier soir, et maintenant, tous savaient.

Il allait faire un plongeon dans l'inconnu, un grand saut dans un bain glacé.

_\- Allez, Rémus, on y va, et tu vas voir tout va bien se passer !_ fit Sirius en le prenant par l'épaule.

Poudlard et ses promesses les attendaient.

Dans les couloirs, les esprits frétillaient, entre les premières années qui étaient tous excités, les années plus avancées qui pensaient Quidditch et coupe des quatre maisons, les Maraudeurs parvenaient avec un peu de peine à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la grande salle pour un petit-déjeuner. Rémus marchait derrière Sirius, incapable de marcher à leurs côtés, heureusement James avait la gentillesse de rester à son niveau, et c'est avec une grande inspiration que Rémus franchit les portes de la grande salle.

Il aurait fallu être sourd et aveugle pour ignorer les remarques et regards qui avaient marqué leur périple jusqu'au petit-déjeuner où là encore, toutes les maisons n'avaient comme seul sujet de conversation ou presque Rémus.

Inconsciemment, il revint sur sa marque à la clavicule, frottant à travers l'uniforme ce qui ancrait dans sa peau son changement d'état.

Une première fois, Sirius discrètement attrapa sa main qu'il replaça à côté de son assiette et s'occupa de servir des assiettes débordantes à Rémus ainsi qu'à lui-même.

_\- Parfait pour pas attirer l'attention_, murmura James en sa direction, _tu ne veux pas lui donner la becquée tant que tu y es, Patmol ?_

_\- Parce que tu crois que si je ne le sers pas, Remus aurait eu le courage de se servir lui-même ?_

Ils posèrent leur regard sur le garçon. Il jouait maintenant nerveusement avec ses couverts, les yeux balayant de gauche à droite, incapable de redresser la tête.

_\- Mange, Rémus, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre,_ conseilla Sirius avant de lui-même y aller d'un bon coup de fourchette.

Pendant quelques instants il ne bougea pas, mais une main discrète et douce contre sa cuisse venant de son maître lui donna un peu de courage et il se laissa aller à la gourmandise.

Les œufs étaient cuits pile à sa convenance, il termina donc son assiette rapidement et après avoir attendu que Sirius cesse sa discussion avec James et Coltan, un cinquième année assis près d'eux, il lui demanda discrètement s'il pouvait avoir du jus d'orange.

Les yeux de Sirius virèrent noir, mais il prit sur lui, rapprochant simplement la bouteille de lui, lui ordonnant implicitement de se servir lui-même. Ce qu'il le vit faire avec soulagement quelques secondes à peine après. Et c'est du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il repartait discuter, qu'il observait les faits et gestes de Rémus.

Peter lui faisait la conversation, Rémus semblait se détendre et bientôt il mêla habilement les deux discussions, de sorte qu'ils furent cinq à discuter entre eux, sans que le fait que Rémus ne soit esclave ne soit une évidence.

Il regarda même James avec une certaine fierté, quand, pris dans sa discussion avec Peter, Rémus instinctivement se resservit un pancake qu'il recouvrit de miel et qu'il mangea distraitement sans cesser de parler. Coltan, qui jouait avec eux dans l'équipe de Quidditch agissait avec un naturel avec eux, ce pourquoi Sirius lui était reconnaissant. La gêne palpable de Rémus à son arrivée semblait s'être dissipée et ils purent tranquillement profiter de leur petit-déjeuner.

* * *

_Caput Leonis = en latin "tête de lion"._

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. je le trouve assez riche, beaucoup de choses s'y passent, et j'espère que vous aurez un plaisir à le lire aussi grand que moi de l'avoir écrit !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même pas grand chose, c'est toujours mieux que rien :)_

_Mes amitiés et prenez soin de vous *-* _


	47. Chapter 47 Magie et Sombrals

Bonjour à tous et toutes chers lecteurs/lectrices

Voilà le chapitre 47, un peu long, on arrive dans des passages où j'ai du mal à savoir où couper ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic et aussi et peut-être encore plus à ceux qui reviewent m'envoyant ainsi force et motivation à continuer à écrire !

Big up à **PoneyRose** et **Croyance Moreau** pour leur gentils petits mots et leur fidélité, la même chose pour **Ang**e et **Guest** ! Vous êtes supers ! J'adorerais lire l'avis d'anciens revieweurs que j'ai semble-t-il perdu en route, sniff, mais merci aux autres d'être resté(e)s !

**RAR ****Ange :** Hello merci de ta fidélité ! Je ne voyais pas les Gryffondors autrement que comme dans le canon, unis face à l'adversité. Je suis contente que tu aies repéré le clin d'oeil du mot de passe car c'était véritablement le but de faire un mini-rappel ;) A bientôt :) Mes amitiés !

**RAR Guest :** Hello toi et merci de reviewer chaque fois ça fait plaisir de te lire chaque fois. Severus et Benjamin reviendront ;) Quand au cours de potions il va arriver lui aussi ^^ Contente que l'intervention de Lily et le discours de Sirius t'aient plu ! J'essaie de publier autant que faire se peut, avec Notre mort artificielle où je suis désormais seule + un retravaille de fond de Tu seras ma femme, j'ai pas mal de boulot ^^ Mes amitiés et à bientôt !

J'espère vous lire peut-être plus nombreux sur ce chapitre, ça serait vraiment encourageant ! :)

Mes amitiés à tous et prenez soin de vous !

LessaWatberg

* * *

**Dernier paragraphe du précédent chapitre : **

Il regarda même James avec une certaine fierté, quand, pris dans sa discussion avec Peter, Rémus instinctivement se resservit un pancake qu'il recouvrit de miel et qu'il mangea distraitement sans cesser de parler. Coltan, qui jouait avec eux dans l'équipe de Quidditch agissait avec un naturel avec eux, ce pourquoi Sirius lui était reconnaissant. La gêne palpable de Rémus à son arrivée semblait s'être dissipée et ils purent tranquillement profiter de leur petit-déjeuner.

**Chapitre 47 Magie et Sombrals**

_\- On va y aller ?_ proposa au bout d'un moment James.

Il ne savait pas si Rémus le ressentait lui aussi, mais l'ambiance était un peu pesante, beaucoup d'élèves chuchotaient entre eux, les dévisageaient, ce n'était pas forcément l'ambiance idéale pour profiter d'un premier petit déjeuner à Poudlard et puis l'heure du premier cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

_-Oui,_ répondit Sirius en se levant.

Il sourit en voyant Rémus croquer dans sa pomme qu'il garda dans sa main tout en les suivant.

Il lui semblait que tous leurs déplacements étaient épiés par les élèves et bien que cela l'agaçait, Sirius prenait sur lui pour rester calme.

Les ignorer, agir naturellement, leur prouver que rien n'avait changé. Et ils s'adapteraient.

Voilà ce que les Maraudeurs s'étaient juré de faire.

Rémus suivait ses amis qui marchaient en direction de leur salle de cours. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Dans la grande salle, Sirius l'avait installé dos à la table des Serpentards, chose qu'il imaginait être pleinement délibérée venant de son maître-meilleur ami.

Ainsi, il ignorait si Rogue avait été là, s'il l'avait vu ou s'il avait semblé vouloir communiquer.

Cela lui permit de balayer ses craintes, ne pas le voir rendait les choses presque normales. Et il n'avait pas hâte d'être mercredi.

Alors que les Maraudeurs prenaient place dans la salle de classe parmi les bancs des dernières rangées, il s'interrogeait toujours quant à celui qui l'avait à la fois tant aidé que martyrisé. Devait-il demander à James ou à Peter s'ils avaient vu Rogue pendant le petit-déjeuner ? Une décharge électrique fit sursauter son cœur. Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il ? Et quelle serait la réaction de Sirius s'il apprenait qu'il se souciait de cela ? Cela lui tira un petit rire nerveux.

_\- Quelque chose de drôle ?_ interrogea avec douceur James

_\- Hein ?_ fit Rémus toujours obnubilé et obligea James à se répéter.

_\- Ha, heu non, rien de drôle, je réfléchissais juste,_ répondit-il en tâchant de paraître le moins coupable possible.

Quelques minutes après, des élèves de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle et si les élèves de leur propre maison agirent comme si de rien n'était ou presque pour la plupart, _-visiblement l'éclat de voix de Sirius la nuit derrière avait déjà fait le tour de tous-,_ pour les Poufsouffles, l'intérêt était autre. Beaucoup, bien qu'assis devant les Maraudeurs, se retournaient sans gêne pour les observer et commérer.

En comité réduit, l'ambiance devenait encore plus pesante.

Et alors que Sirius commençait à perdre patience de sentir sur ses amis et lui des regards incessants, il fut surpris par l'intervention d'une voix féminine bien connue qui vint calmer les esprits.

_\- Non mais vous vous êtes vus ? Vous vous êtes donnés pour mission de contrarier le professeur Dumbledore dès le premier jour de cours ? Faut-il que je lui rapporte votre attitude pour que vous cessiez d'agir comme vous le faites ? _

La voix de Lily imposa en quelques secondes le silence et les regards se détournèrent.

James sourit si fort qu'il dévoila toutes ses dents et continua d'écouter la diatribe de Lily qui n'avait pas fini :

_\- Prenez garde, je suis Préfète, et sachez que j'aurais à cœur de défendre les consignes fixées par notre directeur. Encore un regard ou un chuchotement déplacé et non seulement je vous colle en retenue mais votre nom résonnera dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ! _

Alors que des regards gênés naissaient sur presque tous les visages, Lily se rassit, au premier rang, profitant du calme ambiant qui régnait désormais et repartit dans sa lecture comme si rien ne l'avait interrompue.

_\- Elle assure, Lily, sur ce coup-là_, chuchota Peter

_\- Elle assure toujours_, rectifia James, les yeux fiers et rêveurs.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Sirius ne dit rien, profitant d'avoir dans sa manche une alliée bien utile.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de discuter plus que cela, la cloche sonna pour la première fois cette année. Les cours venaient officiellement de commencer et le professeur McGonagall franchit la porte de la classe.

Habillée d'une robe de velours vert bouteille, les cheveux retenus par un chignon strict, elle monta sur l'estrade avant de jauger les élèves devant elle.

Puis elle commença son discours professoral bien rôdé, expliquant les objectifs, l'organisation et les rapides théories de métamorphose, avant d'écrire au tableau les sorts principaux qui seraient enseignés cette année.

Elle autorisa ensuite quelques questions, Lily fut la première à être interrogée, puis elle demanda à tous les élèves de prendre leur manuel de cours.

Ils lurent pendant dix minutes le chapitre sur les bases de l'enchantement qu'ils devraient maîtriser d'ici la fin du mois, qui consistait à faire apparaître un oiseau, un corbeau plus précisément de leur simple baguette.

_\- Je n'y arriverai pas,_ murmura Rémus alors qu'il venait de parcourir rapidement des yeux le prologue du chapitre.

_\- Quoi ?_ demanda James, il était en train de prendre des notes tandis que leur professeur avait repris la parole.

_\- Je n'y arriverai pas,_ répéta-t-il, le nez collé dans son livre.

Rémus avait entendu et lu les spécificités que ce sort demandait. Il avait l'impression que sa baguette avec laquelle il n'avait jamais travaillé ne lui appartenait pas. Et croire qu'il était redevenu pleinement sorcier juste parce qu'il avait un bout de bois dans sa poche était une erreur.

_\- Rémus,_ fit Sirius dès qu'il eut fini de noter la fin de sa phrase_, tu es un bon sorcier, tu n'y arriveras pas du premier coup et nous non plus. Donne-toi un peu de temps pour domestiquer ta nouvelle baguette, je suis sûre qu'en moins de deux elle nous fera un corbeau plus vrai que nature._

Quoiqu'encore sceptique des dires de ses amis, le garçon s'évertua à se donner un maximum, et recentra son attention sur le chapitre à lire. Le ton de Sirius l'avait contraint à ne pas surenchérir.

Peu de temps après le professeur McGonagall demanda l'attention de tous ses élèves et d'un gracieux mouvement de poignet fit apparaître un corbeau magnifique qui vola au-dessus des élèves avant de revenir se poser sur le bureau professoral, occupé à grignoter un morceau de biscuit que lui donna le professeur.

Ébahis, l'ensemble des étudiants sortirent, sous l'ordre de leur enseignante, leur baguette, excités à l'idée de passer à la pratique.

L'heure qui suivit fut pleine d'incantations, soupirs et exaspérations. Parfois surgissaient d'un bout de l'une ou l'autre baguette plume, bec ou griffe, attirant des exclamations dégoûtées, de filles le plus souvent.

Le professeur passait entre les rangs, prodiguant conseils et recommandations, même si elle était consciente que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que sortirait le moindre oiseau de la baguette de ses élèves.

Ce qu'elle ignorait toutefois, et qu'elle comprit en s'approchant de la table des Maraudeurs, c'est que l'angoisse grandissait chez l'un d'eux, complètement désespéré.

_\- Rémus, ne perds pas espoir, personne encore n'a réussi à produire un oiseau_, entendit-elle en prenant place près d'eux pour étudier leurs mouvements.

_\- Alors, les garçons_, commença-t-elle de son habituelle voix stricte, _faites-moi voir un peu où vous en êtes._

Elle observa et conseilla en premier James, puis Peter, Sirius était le moins avancé d'entre eux, si l'on excluait Rémus.

Si tous avaient au moins réussi à produire quelque chose du bout de leur baguette, Rémus lui n'avait même pas récolté la moindre petite étincelle.

Le dos voûté, il se recroquevilla quand ce fût son tour de montrer ses progrès à son enseignante, et d'une main aussi tremblante que sa voix, il lança le sort.

Rien ne se passa.

3 tentatives après, le même résultat était obtenu.

Faisant froncer les sourcils des Maraudeurs et creusant l'angoisse de Rémus, certain que le marchand de baguette lui avait vendu une baguette farceuse, il ne voyait que ça pour expliquer cette absence de réaction.

Le professeur McGonagall, elle, avait autre chose en tête et s'approchant de Sirius, elle lui chuchota discrètement quelque chose à l'oreille. Il hocha la tête à la fin et lança un regard encourageant à Rémus.

_\- Bien, continuez de vous entraîner,_ finit-elle par dire, avant de se diriger vers une autre table.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_ demanda James aussitôt que leur professeur s'était détourné d'eux.

_\- On continue ? Peter, à ton tour, et pense bien à ta baguette,_ se contenta de dire Sirius, les sourcils un peu trop froncés, inquiétant James.

C'est sans plus d'information que les maraudeurs rangèrent leurs affaires quelques longues minutes plus tard, la cloche venant de sonner.

James ne manqua pas de voir Sirius murmurer à Rémus qui lui lança un regard inquiet et se donna pour mission de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

Le chemin pour aller au cours de créatures magiques fût quelque peu laborieux, ils croisèrent deux Serpentards de septième année et il s'en fallût de peu pour que Sirius leur balance un sortilège bien pensé, que James arrêta en lui lançant un regard noir.

_\- Pas une retenue le premier jour s'il te plaît._

_\- En même temps, qu'ont-ils dit de faux pour que ça te fâche Sirius ?_

Sans cesser de marcher, Sirius lança à son tour un regard courroucé à Rémus qui marchait toujours un pas derrière lui.

_\- « Pute à Gryffondor », c'est très fin venant d'un Serpent, mais tu sais comme moi que c'est faux, Rémus_, murmura-t-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que ça sur eux.

Et il s'arrêta de marcher pour que Rémus complète le mètre qu'il manquait entre eux. Là, il l'attrapa par le bras avec douceur le ramena près de lui en disant :

_\- Et arrête de marcher derrière nous Rémus. Tu n'es pas notre esclave, l'année dernière on marchait tous les quatre d'un même pas, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change._

Il n'entendit pas Rémus grommeler en réponse mais il entendit distinctement Peter dire à James qui acquiesça en réponse

_\- C'est moi ou l'année dernière me paraît étonnement lointaine ?_

_\- C'était il n'y a que deux mois, Queudver, la terre n'a pas changé son axe de rotation en si peu de temps !_ répondit en rageant Sirius.

Et il repartit un pas encore plus motivé, Rémus toujours à son bras, en direction de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques se déroula plutôt bien, trois retenues furent distribuées par le professeur pendant la première demi-heure du cours, des moqueries soulignées de regards ayant été captées par le professeur qui aura agi avant même que l'un des Maraudeurs n'ait eu à le faire au risque de s'attirer des problèmes.

Cela provoqua immédiatement la sympathie des garçons à l'égard de leur enseignant qui couva tout le long du cours du regard un Rémus gêné mais rassuré.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans véritable problème, la peur de la retenue et l'exercice peu ragoûtant de vider les bacs d'excrément des sombrals aidant.

Sirius ne cessa d'observer tout le long Rémus.

Il retrouvait le sourire, comme à chaque cours de soins aux créatures magiques. C'était comme si, près de la forêt interdite, le loup recouvrait un peu de son état naturel permettant à Rémus de souffler un peu et de se laisser aller à être lui-même.

L'espace d'un instant, tout parût facile et normal à Sirius.

James essayait de recouvrir Peter de terreau fumant, Rémus, bien que légèrement reclus, agissait avec un naturel qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps et des élèves de sa maison discutaient avec lui-même sans question déplacée ou remarque vis-à-vis de celui qui était son esclave.

Oui, tout semblait paisible, Poudlard aidait à adoucir les problèmes et c'est avec une énergie et une motivation renouvellées qu'il gagna les éviers pour se laver les mains et se débarrasser de quelques dernières immondices avant d'enfin pouvoir aller déjeuner.

Rémus était déjà là, semblant laver avec un soin tout particulier ses mains et ses ongles. Et lui lança un petit sourire à son approche.

_\- Je crois qu'on n'aura jamais donné autant de boulot aux profs, toutes ces retenues à organiser_, dit d'un ton léger Rémus qui cachait pourtant mal une pointe de culpabilité.

_\- Ça les occupera t'inquiète_, fit en réponse Sirius déjà en train d'essuyer ses mains tandis que Rémus les savonnait une troisième fois, _et je crois que le prof avait l'air tout heureux de distribuer ces retenues._ _J'ai l'impression que le professeur Dumbledore a dit vrai, Rémus, ils sont tous derrière toi._

_\- N'empêche on n'aura plus rien à faire si les profs s'en occupent_, dit faussement contrit James qui venait les rejoindre les mains boueuses qu'il s'empressa de passer sous l'eau.

_\- Mince, la tête que tu as Peter,_ fit Sirius qui ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, vite rejoint par ses amis.

Et pour cause, il était plein de fumier, James ayant réussi son coup.

_\- Ché malin_ dit-il en articulant le moins possible pour ne pas risquer d'en avaler, _ch'suis bon pour une douche, m'tenant._

_\- Oui, faisons, ça on ira déjeuner ensuite_, décida Sirius.

Rémus sembla délaisser difficilement le lavabo pour rejoindre ses amis qui étaient déjà prêts à partir, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sirius qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas noté spécialement cet attrait étonnant pour le lavage. Mais en y réfléchissant tandis qu'il marchait, il n'avait jamais autant vu Rémus prendre de douches que depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupéré.

_\- On va pas ch'faire des amis parmi les autres maisons, vu les retenues qui pleuvent,_ baragouina Peter qui avait par moment du fumier séché qui tombait par terre.

_\- Ils ont qu'à se tenir à leur place, ils n'écoperont pas de retenue,_ botta en touche Sirius

_\- Rusard va définitivement pas être content,_ pouffa James, en désignant le sol d'un doigt moqueur.

_\- Ouais, ne tardons pas, manquerait plus que cet imbécile nous foute une retenue, comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire_, commenta Sirius.

Alors que le quatuor ne passait pas loin de la grande salle, Sirius eût une idée. Il avait entendu les estomacs de James et Rémus crier famine depuis le milieu du cours. Il leur proposa alors :

_\- Dîtes Rémus, James, vous avez faim, et me mentez pas,_ surenchérit-il alors que James ouvrait la bouche, _si vous alliez déjeuner ? Je monte avec Peter au dortoir et vous vous allez à la grande salle ?_ _Comme ça Rémus pourra plus vite monter se reposer ensuite ?_

Rémus échangea un regard incertain avec James. Non qu'il ne voulût pas mais…

_\- Oui, Rémus tu peux aller manger sans ton maître,_ soupira Sirius qui avait compris son hésitation. _Combien de fois on a mangé séparément pour diverses raisons sans que cela ne gêne personne. On empeste le fumier et vous vous avez faim, allez déjeuner, on se retrouve dans le dortoir cet après-midi, il n'y a aucun mal à cela !_ finit-il d'un ton plus ferme.

Rémus abdiqua, soulagé, il était vrai qu'en des circonstances autres, il n'aurait pas vu le mal dans ce fait, mais sa situation aujourd'hui l'interrogeait sur tout, en particulier s'il devait agir sans Sirius.

_\- Ok, on fait comme ça_, _alors_, dit James en entraînant par le bras Rémus tout en couvant Sirius d'un œil disant « mais toi et moi faut qu'on parle ».

Nerveux, Rémus se laissa entraîner, non sans quitter Sirius du regard qui s'éloignait déjà en compagnie d'un Peter recouvert de fumier et qui essayait de se coller à Sirius pour l'embêter.

_\- T'en dis quoi, on se met par-là ?_ demanda James qui tâchait d'ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur eux.

Il désigna un côté de banc où Rémus serait dos aux Serpentards, stratégiquement choisi et s'installa, invitant silencieusement Rémus à faire de même.

Il y avait encore peu de monde au déjeuner, et l'atmosphère était calme. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer les murmures réguliers d'élèves de toute maison.

_\- Tu ne l'as pas loupé, Peter_, fit Rémus en regardant James se servir du poulet rôti.

_\- Haha, tu m'étonnes, sa faute, il avait qu'à pas essayer le premier de me lancer dessus une bouse fumante. Mais Sirius a réussi très bien tout seul à glisser dedans, _pouffa James_, Je te sers du poulet Rémus ?_ répondit le garçon qui voyait bien la gêne marquer les traits de son ami.

_\- Heu… oui, s'il te plaît,_ dit-il en tendant son assiette.

James le servit et ne manqua pas les yeux louchant de ses camarades.

_\- Vous voulez une photo peut-être ?_ demanda-t-il à la volée sans regarder personne.

Le ton froid avait eu l'effet escompté et tous retournèrent sans demander leur reste à leurs discussions entre eux.

Pendant le déjeuner, Rémus parla peu de lui-même, répondant toutefois avec enthousiasme aux questions et participa volontiers aux sujets de discussion que lançait James. Qui ne manqua pas de remarquer les coups d'œils, furtifs mais réguliers, de Rémus derrière lui.

C'est arrivé au dessert qu'il se décida à le confronter à cela.

_\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?_ demanda-t-il sur un faux ton naïf.

La tête encore retournée, Rémus sursauta, renversant par mégarde son yaourt.

_\- Heu, non, non,_ répondit-il rapidement en s'essuyant la main tremblante.

_\- Il est au milieu, derrière le grand blond, le batteur de Quidditch_, répondit trop légèrement James le nez dans un énorme pot de mousse au chocolat.

Et alors que les yeux de Rémus posaient la question _« comment ? »_, James avala deux grosses cuillères avant de répondre.

_\- On ne le cherche peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi, mais on l'a nous aussi à l'œil. Il ne te fera rien._

Rémus retourna son regard sur son dessert. Distraitement il amena un grain de raisin à sa bouche, la tête tourbillonnante de pensées. Il sentait bien James qui l'observait.

Et était-ce une impression ou il avait réellement une deuxième paire d'yeux qui le scrutaient dans son dos ? Il résista à l'envie de se retourner, son raisin étant devenu plomb en descendant jusqu'à son estomac à l'idée de croiser deux pupilles noir ébène.

_\- Rémus !_

_\- Hum ? comment ?_ répondit l'interpellé qui n'avait rien suivi à ce que lui avait dit James.

_\- Tu veux qu'on aille promener dehors et parler peut-être juste toi et moi ?_ redemanda le cerf doucement, attentif aux moindres réactions de son ami.

_\- Heu, hum, mais on n'a rien dit à Peter et Sirius là-dessus, et de quoi voudrais-tu parler ?_ questionna avec gêne Rémus qui malgré lui était mal à l'aise d'agir sans au moins prévenir son maître de ce qu'il allait faire.

_\- Sirius n'y verra aucun souci_, répondit avec un demi-sourire James qui avait bien compris l'angoisse de son ami, _et quant au sujet de discussion… je ne sais pas c'est toi qui me dis, je peux autant parler Quidditch que pourquoi tu ne cesses de jeter des regards à la table des Serpentards, Rémus._

_\- Non_, souffla trop rapidement Rémus qui ne voyait que trop bien où voulait en venir James, _on va s'en tenir au plan, et puis je suis fatigué,_ finit-il par dire.

C'était dangereux, trop dangereux de prendre le risque de parler de Rogue à James. James pourrait parler à Sirius, et lui-même n'assumait pas les mots qu'il pourrait avoir à propos du Serpentard.

Ne voulant pas insister, James abdiqua et prépara rapidement un gros morceau de chocolat dans du pain et se leva, il avait bien vérifié que Rémus n'ait plus faim et c'est sans rien dire des coups de tête que Rémus jetait encore derrière lui en direction de la table des Serpentards qu'il quitta avec lui la grande salle.

* * *

_Et voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) J'ai vraiment besoin de toutes vos ondes positives, mais je suis aussi pour les critiques, aussi constructives soient-elles, alors n'hésitez pas :) _

_A bientôt les amis ! _

_LessaWatberg ! _


	48. Chapter 48 une rentrée pas comme

Bonjour à tous

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Noir sera l'espoir.

Je remercie mes lecteurs et tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic à suivre ou en favori. Ainsi évidemment que mes reviewuers sans qui la motivation serait bien moindre.

Un gros big-up à :

**Mitsuha *-* cmoa *-* PoneyRose** *-***Guest.**

J'ai normalement pris le temps de vous répondre en MP :)

L'histoire est lente, je décris beaucoup de choses qui peut-être frustrent certains/certaines mais je suis vraiment attachée au côté réaliste et psychologique :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Pour ça une petite review pour tout me dire

**RAR Guest :** C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. J'ai pris une bêta qui m'aide à tout reconstruire pour la fic "tu seras ma femme" alors c'est en retravail, je vais voir quand je peux poster mais ça sera surement sous la forme d'une "nouvelle" fic avaec les mêmes éléments, juste pour repartir au propre. Même histoire mais style mûri ^^ J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis dessus !

Mes amitiés à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent : **

Ne voulant pas insister, James abdiqua et prépara rapidement un gros morceau de chocolat dans du pain et se leva, il avait bien vérifié que Rémus n'ait plus faim et c'est sans rien dire des coups de tête que Rémus jetait encore derrière lui en direction de la table des Serpentards qu'il quitta avec lui la grande salle.

**Chapitre 48 : une rentrée pas comme les autres**

Ils arrivèrent à leur dortoir et trouvèrent Peter et Sirius en pleine discussion, propres comme des sous neufs, prêts à descendre déjeuner.

Étouffant un bâillement, Rémus se mit automatiquement en retrait, tandis que James se joignit à la discussion.

Il releva cependant la tête quand son maître l'interpella :

_\- Rémus, on descend manger avec Peter, profites-en pour te reposer, pour vous reposer_, souligna-t-il en se rappelant la nuit compliquée qu'ils avaient tous eue.

Et c'est donc ce que le duo restant au dortoir s'appliqua à faire. Dès que la porte du dortoir fût claquée, Rémus fila à la salle de bains, prit une douche rapide et enfila un pyjama léger, n'en sortant qu'après avoir entendu le souffle léger de James, déjà prêt à se laisser aller au sommeil.

S'installant de façon confortable dans son propre lit, il tourna la tête vers le lit de James, à côté du sien.

La chaleur encore estivale régnante avait laissé James ne revêtir qu'un tee-shirt et son boxer, un drap reposant de ses pieds à son aine.

Rémus était incapable de trouver le sommeil, bien que mort de fatigue. Il était seul avec son meilleur ami dans ce dortoir. Il guettait le souffle du sommeil bien trop régulier pour être imité. Il pouvait donc s'endormir sans risque.

Rien ne se passerait.

Non rien.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à se convaincre ? Il était en sécurité.

Ses amis, aucun d'eux, ne lui feraient jamais rien. Ils n'étaient pas Tomson, ils n'avaient pas le couteau sous la gorge comme Severus.

Ils étaient ses amis.

Ses yeux devenaient lourds à force de trop penser.

Sa raison lutta contre son angoisse qui le força à les entrouvrir, James n'avait pas bougé. Il les referma, les réouvrit, continua ce manège où raison et anxiété combattirent fermement.

Mais la raison l'emporta.

Las, Rémus s'endormit, les mains tout de même agrippées à un drap que nul n'aurait eu de mal à lui arracher s'il l'avait voulu.

Sur le coup de quinze heure trente, avec l'impression d'avoir dormi une journée entière, James s'étira.

Il regarda autour de lui, Sirius étendu dos à lui dans son lit dormait profondément, Peter ronflait à tout rompre, et Rémus dormait, d'un sommeil agité, marmonnant parfois, se retournant souvent.

Mais il dormait.

Assez repu de sommeil, James se leva et s'occupa l'espace d'une demi-heure pour laisser Sirius et Peter dormir encore un peu.

L'ennui faisait de lui un bon élève, il reprenait des notes de métamorphose quand une voix derrière lui l'interpella :

_\- Envie de battre Evans, cette année Cornedrue ? _

Il n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Sirius était réveillé.

Quelques minutes après, il était à ses côtés, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un short long, pieds nus.

_\- Il dort mal, hein ?_ commenta-t-il la voix encore rauque du sommeil.

James, cette fois-ci, se retourna pour fixer le lit de Rémus où la masse qu'il formait recouvert du drap ne cessait d'être agitée.

_\- Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait une potion de sommeil sans rêve_, releva le cerf, les sourcils froncés.

Ils l'étudièrent un moment. Chacun dans ses pensées.

_\- On le laisse encore dormir ?_ proposa Sirius en se vautrant finalement dans un pouf.

_\- Bonne idée, et si on profitait de cela pour parler de ce que McGonagall t'a dit en cours ?_ proposa d'un ton trop lent James, les yeux venant se fixer dans les prunelles de Sirius.

_\- Qu'ech chki ch'passe ?_ entendirent-ils bafouiller.

Peter venait d'émerger de son sommeil, peut-être réveillé par leur discussion, ce qui les poussa à revoir à la baisse le volume de leur échange.

_\- On discute tranquillement Peter rien d'autre, dors encore si tu veux_, lui dit James avec douceur.

Le garçon bailla dans un long étirement avant de sauter sur ces pieds.

_\- Non ça va_, chuchota-t-il en constatant que Rémus dormait encore.

Il se leva, enfila un short et s'assit par terre aux pieds de son lit, au plus proche d'eux.

_\- Vous parliez de quoi ?_ demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

_\- Hé bien, Sirius était sur le point de me dire ce qu'avait bien pu lui chuchoter McGonagall tout à l'heure,_ fit James les yeux inquisiteurs.

En soupirant, Sirius réfléchissait aux mots de son enseignante qui lui tournaient en tête.

En se raclant la gorge, il décida de répéter mot pour mot ce qui lui avait été soufflé.

\- _Il faudrait que je vois Rémus_, dit-il d'un ton trop lent, _les épreuves qu'il a traversées ont pu affecter ses capacités. Je veux être sûre que son potentiel magique n'a pas été atteint._

Un silence étrange résonna après les mots de Patmol.

Les yeux écarquillés de James en dirent long sur la gravité de la situation.

_\- Ça veut dire quoi, concrètement ?_ demanda d'une voix un peu étranglée Peter qui triturait nerveusement ses doigts de pieds, _qu'il ne sera peut-être plus jamais sorcier ?_

_\- Dis pas de bêtises dans ce genre, Queudver_, gronda Sirius, faisant baisser aussitôt les yeux de Peter

_\- Non, il reste un sorcier_, reprit James avec plus de douceur, _ce que le professeur McGonagall a voulu dire c'est qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, sa magie en a été atteinte. Comme si elle était bloquée. Ce qui veut vraiment dire_, James insista sur ces deux mots, _qu'il va falloir réussir à le faire parler. Qu'il parle de ses traumatismes pour libérer sa magie à nouveau._

_\- C'est ce qu'on essaie de faire, depuis des jours,_ releva Peter.

_\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas encore réussi, qu'on n'y arrivera jamais… _souffla Sirius.

_\- Elle a dit quand elle voulait le voir ?_ demanda James

Sirius répondit négativement par un mouvement de tête.

_\- Le plus tôt serait quand même le mieux, aucun de nous n'a manqué le désespoir dans les yeux de Rémus quand il a vu qu'il ne produisait rien, même pas la moindre étincelle_, reprit James.

_\- Et tu lui as dit quoi, toi ?_ demanda curieux James, à la fin du cours

_\- Qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que McGonagall allait l'aider_, répondit Sirius en s'étirant.

_\- Dites, vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait songer à des potions de sommeil sans rêve_, commenta Peter qui s'était retourné sur le lit de Rémus qui venait de pousser un grognement assez pathétique.

_\- Je vais le réveiller de toute façon, ça lui fait quoi ? Trois heures de sommeil là ? _commenta Sirius

_\- Ouais environ, j'ai dû m'endormir avant lui_, entendit-il James répondre tandis qu'il secouait doucement l'épaule de Rémus.

Les yeux de Rémus papillonnèrent, puis finirent par se fixer sur le visage doux de Sirius.

_\- Hé, mon pote, bien dormi ?_ lui demanda-t-il quand il vit son ami s'agiter doucement

_\- Il est quelle heure ?_ demanda-t-il aussitôt

_\- Presque l'heure d'un bon goûter, enfin si tu le veux Rémus !_ indiqua James.

Rémus s'étira sous leurs yeux attendris.

_\- J'ai une idée,_ proposa Sirius_, je descends vite fait à la grande salle_, _je fais des réserves et on va déguster tout ça au bord du lac, hein ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

Si l'enthousiasme était partagé par Peter et James, Rémus frissonna à l'idée. Il n'était pas bien à l'aise à l'idée d'être perdu au milieu des élèves et de leur langue de vipère sans chaperon enseignant pour les maintenir.

Mais il n'eut pas le choix, face à l'euphorie que la proposition de Sirius avait amenée.

C'est donc malgré lui qu'ils étaient installés là, assis sur un gros plaid étalé face au lac que les quatre garçons profitaient de la saison encore clémente.

De temps à autre James lançait un morceau de pain dans le lac, faisant surgir un bout de tentacule qui faisait frémir la surface autrement calme du lac et ce fait amusait beaucoup Peter qui riait comme un enfant.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir remarquer les regards sur eux des élèves passant autour d'eux.

Rémus avait perdu son regard sur le lac et la forêt immense qui s'étendait derrière lui.

Poudlard était un refuge, un véritable refuge, …rempli de nuisibles prêt à tout pour obtenir la moindre miette d'information. Mais il avait pourtant besoin de s'y sentir en sécurité.

Il écoutait distraitement la discussion entre ses amis.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, lorsqu'ils furent, à leur grande surprise, interrompus par l'arrivée d'un hibou grand-duc qui se posa devant Rémus, en lui tendant dignement son bec contenant une missive.

Le sceau de Poudlard fermait cette enveloppe, le faisant frissonner, rempli d'appréhension.

Il jeta un regard troublé à Sirius qui semblait tout aussi perplexe que lui.

_\- Si tu es en train de te demander si j'ai changé d'avis quant à ta présence à Poudlard, Rémus, ôte-toi vite tout doute et ouvre cette lettre,_ gronda doucement Sirius en levant un sourcil significatif.

Les mains tremblantes, Rémus décacheta la missive tandis que James remerciait le hibou d'un bout de gâteau, ce sur quoi il s'envola, et Rémus se perdit dans sa lecture, conscient d'avoir trois paires d'yeux braquées sur lui.

_\- C'est McGonagall,_ dit-il finalement en tendant la lettre à Sirius, _elle veut me voir, demain soir dans son bureau, par rapport au cours de ce matin. Ça a à voir avec ce qu'elle t'a murmuré ?_ demanda-t-il sans besoin de connaître la réponse.

Sirius pinça les lèvres, mais préféra choisir la voie de l'honnêteté.

_\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle voulait t'aider, _expliqua Sirius_, elle pense que tes pouvoirs magiques ont pu être atteints à cause de tout ce que tu as vécu, Rémus,_ dit-il tout bas.

Un silence songeur régna parmi les garçons.

Puis, sans crier gare, Rémus sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le panier qui contenait leur goûter et prononça d'une voix légèrement tremblante bien qu'assurée :

_\- Leviosa ! _

Le panier ne trembla même pas. Rien ne se passa, et frustré, Rémus lança un peu plus loin dans l'herbe ce bout de bois qu'il accusait de tous ses maux.

_\- Ollivander's m'a vendu une baguette défectueuse, c'est tout,_ dit-il d'une voix à moitié boudeuse.

_\- Tu peux toujours essayer avec la mienne,_ proposa Peter en la lui tendant.

L'hésitation se lut parfaitement dans les prunelles de Rémus.

Qui finit toutefois par la saisir.

Et là encore, le sort ne fonctionna pas. Quatre fois d'affilée.

_\- Ça vient donc de moi, c'est acté !_ dit-il amer.

Il détourna le regard pour ne pas laisser percevoir son trouble et ses larmes.

C'était peine perdue.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard long de paroles silencieuses.

Ils espéraient tous que l'entrevue demain avec leur professeur porterait ses fruits.

_\- Vous venez ?_ proposa James en se levant, _retournons au dortoir, il commence à faire frais._

Ils s'étaient tous levés, tous sauf Rémus qui s'était reperdu dans la contemplation du lac, l'esprit errant parmi de trop acides idées.

Une main se glissa sur son épaule et Sirius lui murmura :

_\- Si tu le veux, je viendrai avec toi, mon ami !_

Et il lui tendit une main qui se voulait être une invitation silencieuse.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune, et malgré les recommandations du professeur Dumbledore, les quolibets furent de sortis. Ça commençait à faire trop pour la patience des Maraudeurs. Et ce fût Sirius qui lança les hostilités, bientôt accompagné de James.

Chaque élève moqueur reçut discrètement un sortilège silencieux aux conséquences diverses, chevilles collées, sac qui se décousait, cheveux poussant de manière démesurée.

Bref, les Maraudeurs montraient leur agacement à leur manière et notaient dans leur tête le nom de chacun des élèves. Une liste noire appelant à la vengeance était née. Ce n'était encore que de gentilles conséquences, sans personne pour les accuser du fait de sortilège informulé. Comme un juste retour du karma.

Mais le point culminant qui les fit sortir de leurs gonds fût l'intervention au pallier du deuxième étage d'un élève de Poufsouffle ayant assisté au cours ce matin avec eux. Il était accompagné d'un élève de quatrième année de la même maison.

_\- Salut Black, Potter, Pettigrow et heu… tu ne nous as pas dit Black, comment doit-on nommer ta chose ? _

Sirius, qui s'était d'abord arrêté pour répondre à la salutation, dégaina aussitôt sa baguette.

_\- Faut-il que je te fasse des oreilles longues de trois mètres pour que les indications du directeur atteignent le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau, Newton ?_

L'autre pour unique réponse émit un rire gras.

_\- J'espère qu'il manie mieux vos baguettes que la sienne, pour un esclave, ça serait fâcheux sinon,_ dit-il en levant un sourcil de manière caractéristique.

Sous l'insulte à peine voilé, Rémus se tassa derrière James qui eut un hoquet de surprise face aux morts articulés.

_\- C'est bas, Newton, vraiment bas_, gronda Sirius, _mais je crois devoir, puisque tu ne sembles pas percuter, te répéter ce qui a été dit, ce fameux lien ne change rien à l'amitié qui nous unit Rémus et moi._

_\- Oui, oui c'est ça,_ rétorqua avec un ennui feint le Poufsouffle, et sans plus attendre, s'en alla.

Alors que Sirius alla pour se lancer à sa poursuite, baguette en main, avec comme volonté de lui lancer un sort cuisant bien formulé cette fois, James le retint d'une main sévère par le bras et lui souffla :

_\- Sirius, on rentre au dortoir, ne nous donnons pas plus en spectacle que ça._

_\- On va le laisser s'en tirer sur ça ? _les yeux de Sirius roulaient furieusement dans leurs orbites.

_\- Non,_ répondit fermement le cerf, _on va en référer à McGonagall demain, les mesures qu'elle prendra seront plus efficaces et redoutables qu'un sort d'étranglement ou je ne sais quoi que tu avais en tête._

Et sans se soucier plus de lui, James le lâcha et entraîna Rémus vers la salle commune, conscient que devait traîner derrière lui un Sirius aux idées ruminantes de vengeance. Peter était entre eux, les mains jointes nerveusement, semblant attendre que Sirius veuille bien avancer pour se mettre en marche.

La salle commune était déserte ou presque, et les Maraudeurs avaient bien noté le soutien que les élèves de leur maison leur apportaient.

Comme une bulle d'oxygène et c'était agréable.

Lily n'était pas là, sans doute déjà à la bibliothèque. Et naturellement, Peter proposa une partie d'échecs, ce fût James qui accepta.

Affalé dans le canapé, Sirius dût proposer à Rémus de l'y rejoindre pour le voir agir.

Quand il sentit la tension qui régnait chez Rémus, Sirius décida de prendre sur lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être frustré. Sa situation n'était en rien enviable à celle de Rémus, alors doucement il lui murmura :

_\- Tu veux en parler Lunard ?_

Le regard qu'il reçut en retour ne l'engagea pas à poursuivre. Noir, fermé, furieux, frustré. Ces yeux contenaient tout d'une souffrance étouffante.

_\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire de plus,_ répondit-il finalement sans le regarder.

_\- Rémus, ne t'enferme pas dans ton silence s'il te plaît._

_\- Bien, maître,_ rétorqua grinçant Rémus.

La réponse, bien que murmurée, atteignit les oreilles des trois Maraudeurs qui le regardèrent soudainement intensément, l'air gêné.

_\- Puis-je me rendre au dortoir s'il vous plaît, maître ?_ continua-t-il sur ce ton agaçant.

Les yeux se levant au ciel, Sirius s'efforça pourtant de répondre doucement :

_\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de demander l'autorisation pour ça Rémus et que tu n'as pas non plus besoin de m'app…_

Le garçon n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et se leva, partant presque en courant jusqu'à leur dortoir. Attirant sur le groupe des Maraudeurs l'attention de toute la salle commune.

_\- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ?_ dit Sirius avec une férocité dans la voix plus que palpable.

\- _Hé, ne reporte pas ta colère sur eux,_ lui dit James.

_\- Je reporte aucune colère, je ne suis pas en colère,_ rétorqua le garçon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Peter et James échangèrent un regard gêné.

Difficilement, chacun tâchant de reprendre sa discussion ou occupation avant l'éclat de voix qui avait régné dans la salle commune. Laissant planer un voile de frustration assez dérangeant.

_\- Echec et mat,_ annonça triomphalement Peter en battant James

_\- Bien joué_, répondit l'autre sans entrain véritable.

L'esprit de James focalisé sur Rémus, il fallait au moins ça pour que Peter, piètre joueur, le batte aux échecs.

Sirius contemplait la cheminée, qui brûlait d'un feu sans chaleur.

Ses yeux beaucoup trop expressifs encouragèrent James.

_\- Tu devrais aller lui parler_, lui conseilla-t-il doucement

_\- Au premier maître qui sort de sa bouche, je ne réponds plus de mes mots_, chuchota en réponse avec hargne Sirius.

_\- Au premier, comme au dixième tu prendras sur toi et tu feras ce qui est le mieux pour Rémus. Je le sais_, le gronda doucement son ami.

_\- Faut dire, _commenta Peter_, que ça commence à faire pas mal sur une seule journée là._

Sirius étudia son ami, longtemps. Il disait vrai. L'absence de réaction de sa baguette, les cauchemars, les moqueries en tout genre et l'affront suprême que Rémus venait de vivre… En une seule journée de cours. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrait. A sa place… il frémit intérieurement, à sa place il aurait déjà tué quelqu'un, incapable d'en subir autant ! Mais Rémus avait gardé pour lui, intériorisé toute cette souffrance et là, il venait d'imploser. C'était légitime.

Après un long soupir, il se décida enfin et c'est en laissant planer un regard noir menaçant sur la communauté d'élèves réunis dans la salle commune qu'il monta rejoindre Rémus dans le dortoir. Manquant le regard plein d'inquiétude de James et de Peter, qui l'avait relancé pour une autre partie.

* * *

_On aime, on déteste? On me dit tout en review..._

_Je pense que le prochain chapitre... devrait vous donner envie de faire un gros câlin à Rémus ! Je suis preum's !_

_Mes amitiés et j'ai hâte de vous lire !_

_LessaWatberg_


	49. Chapter 49 Âme troublée

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour les reviews du précédent chapitre, **PoneyRose**, **dreamswritterforyou**, **cmoa**, et **Guest**

Vous lire et relire est toujours motivant ! J'espère lire peut-être un peu plus d'avis sur ce chapitre :) ça c'est vous qui voyez !

Prenez bien soin de vous et bonne lecture

* * *

**Rar Guest : **Merci pour tes reviews, te lire est toujours agréable (enfin si c'est toujours la même personne^^) tes encouragements m'aident vraiment, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Après un long soupir, il se décida enfin et c'est en laissant planer un regard noir menaçant sur la communauté d'élèves réunis dans la salle commune qu'il monta rejoindre Rémus dans le dortoir. Manquant le regard plein d'inquiétude de James et de Peter, qui l'avait relancé pour une autre partie.

**Chapitre 49 Âme troublée**

Sirius prit la peine de toquer trois fois contre la lourde porte de bois, dans l'espoir d'une invitation à entrer qui ne vint pas.

Il osa alors abaisser la poignée de fer et ouvrit la porte qui laissa échapper un grincement strident. Ça promettait. Même la porte se joignait à l'ambiance sinistre.

Rémus lui tournait le dos, le nez collé à la fenêtre. Seule une agitation nerveuse régulière de son épaule gauche prouvait à Sirius que son ami n'était pas devenu une statue de sel.

_\- C'était quoi ce cinéma que tu nous as fait là ?_ demanda-t-il doucement dès lors qu'il eût fermé la porte provoquant un nouveau grincement.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

_\- Rémus, est-ce que ça va ?_ insista-t-il

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Alors, tout doucement, avec hésitation il alla s'assoir sur son lit. Rémus à quelques pas de lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_\- Longue journée, hein ?_ fit d'un ton qu'il voulait léger Sirius, _Jamais un premier jour de cours à Poudlard n'aura été aussi riche en émotion._

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux qui sonnait mal dans cette ambiance pesante.

_\- Au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre_, continua Sirius dans l'espoir que l'un de ses mots finisse par faire réagir son ami, _on aura eu tous les cas de figure, on sera plus vite rôdés._

_\- J'crois que tu n'as pas compris Sirius !_ finit finalement par chuchoter Rémus sans décoller son nez de la vitre. _Ils ne s'y feront pas ! Et leurs sous-entendus…._

_\- Rémus, on n'a passé qu'une journée, c'est évident que ça allait se passer ainsi…_ soupira Sirius soulagé d'entendre sa voix, _mais tu devais obligatoirement en passer par le retour du vouvoiement et l'emploi de ce mot ?_

Il remarqua les épaules de Rémus se tendre, ses mots l'avaient atteint.

_\- C'est comme ça, Sirius. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais passe deux mois à être torturé, à subir le doloris ou pire encore jusqu'à temps que tu prononces ces mots, et bien à force, la leçon rentre. Je suis Rémus Lupin, esclave sexuel, étudiant à Poudlard par je ne sais quelle volonté divine, ça n'enlève pas tout ce que j'ai vécu avant et des réflexes acquis par la violence !_

Il ne s'était pas retourné pour parler. Non, seule son épaule avait accéléré le rythme de son agitation. Et Sirius pût le voir baisser la tête. Comme lourd de honte.

_\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser_, s'excusa Sirius.

En quelques mots, Rémus venait déjà d'en dire plus que jamais sur les conditions de son esclavage et l'évidence qu'il avait dû être torturé à plus pouvoir jusqu'à prononcer ces mots avec cette aisance si détestable le frappa et le bouleversa, alors il reprit, constatant le silence tendu de son ami :

\- _Et je ne te reproche pas de m'avoir appelé ainsi, c'est juste que… enfin, je n'aime pas que tu me perçoives à travers le filtre de l'esclavage. Je n'aime pas que tu te replies dans cette fausse bulle de sécurité. Ne me vois pas comme ton maître lorsqu'il y a un problème, Rémus !_

Rémus se retourna, des larmes silencieuses avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Après un raclement discret de gorge, il prit la parole d'un ton lent, Sirius sentait bien que ces mots avaient été réfléchis, pesés, mesurés :

_\- Que crois-tu que ça m'a fait d'entendre Newton sous-entendre que la nuit vous… _les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, mais après un raclement sonore pour se donner du courage il continua_, et si lui pense ça, combien d'autres y croient ? Je salis votre image, votre réputation et je suis sali moi-aussi. Parce qu'aux yeux de tous je suis un esclave. Parce que dans ma tête je suis un esclave. J'ai fait, Sirius, _il planta des prunelles déterminées dans le regard perdu de son ami, _des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Des choses qui aujourd'hui encore me donnent la nausée, tout le temps. Alors ces mots d'un élève font écho à toutes ces choses. Mais personne n'a conscience qu'au-delà de simples paroles, il y a eu des actes, des personnes, des soirées et moi… _sa voix se brisa quand il prononça le dernier mot.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Comme épuisé. Et puis, il repartit, le regard cette fois un peu fou, son cœur était au bord de l'implosion et Rémus avait décidé de ne pas le retenir.

_\- Tu as racheté un esclave qui n'est même plus capable de produire la moindre étincelle avec une baguette… Si je ne peux même plus faire de magie, je suis juste bon à quoi ? Hein, tu peux me le dire Sirius ? Au moins chez Tomson j'avais une utilité, une raison d'exister. Mais là… je vais passer l'année à entendre des choses qui ne seront souvent même pas sous-entendues. Je suis la pute de toute l'école… et les retenues des profs me font bien rigoler, car ça ne m'empêche pas de souffrir chaque fois un peu plus. Parce que ça ne sera jamais derrière moi. Ça sera toujours là latent, attendant juste de me faire souffrir, encore !_

Sirius resta coi après son monologue. James avait raison, il avait bien fait de monter le voir pour qu'il évacue tout ça, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne s'attendit toutefois pas à ce qu'il reprenne la parole, une dernière fois.

_\- Oui, ça me revient naturellement de t'appeler maître, de te vouvoyer parce que c'est au-dessus de nous, ça plane. Je suis un putain d'esclave, j'ai vécu deux mois d'enfer à servir de jouet qu'on cassait sans problème, car il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le réparer. Et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le casser ! Tu n'imagines même pas le quart de la moitié de ce qu'on a pu me faire, Sirius !_

A ses mots, Sirius se releva, chercha les mains de Rémus qu'il serra avant de dire :

_\- Alors parle-moi Rémus, pitié, raconte-moi tous ces détails sordides, terribles que tu revis toute la journée en pensée, toutes les nuits en cauchemar. N'aie pas peur de me dire comment, avec quelle brutalité, insultes et tout ce que tu auras besoin d'extérioriser, ces viols que tu as subis ! _

Il vit les yeux de Rémus se baisser à ce mot.

Avec une voix rauque, il ajouta :

_\- C'est à eux de baisser les yeux, Rémus, pas à toi._

Pendant un instant seuls les reniflements interrompirent le silence.

_\- Je n'aime juste pas entendre ce mot._

Sirius le regarda, peiné mais résigné à lui faire comprendre le sens du mot victime.

_\- Et moi c'est l'acte qu'il signifie que tu as subi que je n'aime pas. Rémus, il faut te mettre ça en tête. Ce jouet que tu as été, ces actes qu'ils t'ont faits, toi dans tout ça tu es la victime. Et les élèves, oui comme tu le remarques, je pense qu'au-delà de ce qu'ils disent, ils oublient qu'il y a quelqu'un, une victime, toi. C'est des abrutis, la plupart parlent simplement parce que la nature les a dotés d'une langue, en oubliant de faire fonctionner ce qui leur sert de cerveau ou de cœur. Et quant à ceux qui voudront être réellement cruels, crois-moi, aucun de leurs actes ne restera impuni. Mais s'il te plaît, plus de maître. Je ne suis pas comme Tomson ? Si ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il

Tout doucement, Rémus fit non de la tête. Au grand soulagement de Sirius.

Epuisé, Rémus se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_\- Je vois bien avec quelle force, quelle énergie toi et les autres vous cherchez à faire comme si tout était normal. Mais quand je vois rien qu'aujourd'hui… j'en suis à me demander si tu as bien fait…_

En fronçant les sourcils Sirius expliqua :

_\- C'est à Poudlard qu'est ta place Rémus et…_

_\- Si tu as bien fait de me racheter de chez Tomson,_ le coupa Rémus.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ demanda, choqué, Sirius. _Est-ce que tu viens bien de dire ça ?_ Sa voix se teinta de reflet pathétique en même temps qu'elle partait dans les aigües.

_\- Je ne me reconnais plus. Ce garçon que vous connaissiez avant, avant tout ça, je ne sais même plus s'il existe._

Il essuya rageusement des larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus.

_\- Il est là, Rémus, je le vois, tous les jours. Dans ces demi-sourires qui ne savent plus rire. Dans ces yeux voilés de peur et de tristesse. On te connaît, Rémus. Et tu n'es pas si loin que ça. Il faut juste t'accorder le droit de nous faire confiance, véritablement._

Pendant un moment, seuls leurs yeux se parlaient.

Puis Sirius reprit, avec fermeté dans la voix :

_\- Enlève-toi bien ça de la tête. Tu es à ta place. Celle où tu aurais toujours dû être. Quant à cet été, la faute revient uniquement à ton salopard de père et à Tomson. Donc, tu n'aurais jamais dû être vendu, tu n'aurais jamais dû devenir esclave et Tomson n'est qu'un connard sans couille ! Facile de s'en prendre à toi dans l'état où tu étais. Il n'a aucun honneur ou aucun mérite. Il n'a fait que voler la vie de mon meilleur ami ! Et je tiens à ce qu'elle te soit rendue !_

Les mots, doucement, détendirent Rémus. Il décontractait tous les muscles de son corps qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir contracté, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Il se laissa aller à respirer, doucement, profondément.

Sirius s'éclipsa un instant à la salle de bains, revint avec un linge humide et un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche.

Telle une mère, il l'aida à boire et posa le linge sur son front. Venant aider à la détente son esprit troublé.

_\- Comme je te disais_, fit-il doucement sans cesser d'étaler le gant frais, _on a vécu une longue journée. Demain, même après-demain et les jours qui suivront risqueront d'être tout aussi difficiles. Je te demande, si ce n'est d'être fort, de te reposer sur nous. Et moi, je promets de moins m'énerver et penser à toi avant de penser vengeance, tu penses que ça peut le faire ? Le temps que ça se tasse tout ça ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, pendant quelques minutes, comme si Rémus était parti dans ses pensées. Avant qu'il ne dise finalement :

_\- Si tu savais, Sirius, si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait. _

La voix de Rémus fût soudain étouffée, Sirius venait de l'enlacer, si fort qu'il espérait réparer ainsi les morceaux brisés de Rémus.

_\- Tu me raconteras, Rémus, tu nous raconteras, on sera là pour écouter, on t'aidera et ça ira mieux je te le promets, _lui dit-il en le berçant doucement.

Les esprits profitèrent de cet instant de douceur qui appelait à l'apaisement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius s'était mis à fredonner, doucement. Berçant ainsi inconsciemment Rémus qui accepta de se laisser aller sans réfléchir de trop.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ils furent sortis de leur bulle :

_\- Toc-toc, on peut entrer ? _

Sirius et Rémus dirigèrent leur regard vers la voix.

James, la tête dans l'entrebâillement les regardait dans l'attente de leur réponse.

_\- Oui, oui bien sûr,_ indiqua Sirius après avoir interrogé Rémus du regard.

Peter et James s'engouffrèrent dans le dortoir.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs traits.

_\- Ça va Rémus ?_ demanda, gauche, Peter.

_\- Je…, veuillez me pardonner, vraiment, je suis désolé de tout ça, _répondit-il, Rémus avait honte, honte de toujours inquiéter ses amis, de son éclat de voix, de sa réaction_, Newton a été la goutte dans cette trop longue journée_, s'excusa-t-il.

_\- T'as pas à t'excuser_, affirma James, il fouillait dans son tiroir, _tiens, un chocolat, ça fait toujours du bien, surtout pour un loup fatigué._

L'allusion à sa lycanthropie fit grimacer Rémus. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'en parler avec cette désinvolture typique des Maraudeurs.

Néanmoins, il se saisit volontiers de la chocogrenouille et croqua dedans.

James avait raison, le chocolat lui avait toujours fait du bien, plus qu'aux autres.

Ils n'avaient jamais élucidé le fait de savoir si cela était une réelle conséquence de son problème de fourrure ou si cela n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Rémus, assis là, sur son lit, mangeant la sucrerie doucement, avec trois paires d'yeux qui le regardaient avec indulgence et inquiétude lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.

Il avait des amis. Qui se battraient pour lui.

_\- Ça n'a pas trop parlé quand je suis monté au dortoir ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre

_\- Sirius les a mis au pli directement_, pouffa Peter. _Je crois même que certains ont dû faire dans leur culotte._

Alors que Sirius bombait le torse fier de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir en l'espace de quelques mots, Rémus le regarda, ce n'était pas un ami qu'il avait là, encore moins un maître, mais un véritable garde du corps !

_\- Pardon Sirius_, reprit-il honteux, _je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler maître devant…_

Mais avant qu'il finisse la fin de sa phrase, Sirius lui avait attrapé la tête et collé son front au sien

_\- C'est fini, n'en parlons plus ! Et tu as droit toi aussi à tes éclats de voix et de colère, Rémus, alors ne t'excuse pas pour ça !_

_Tandis que chacun tentait d'occuper le silence pour éviter tout malaise, la voix de Rémus se fit entendre, hésitante : _

_\- Et, au fait, Sirius,_ _tu crois que Patmol pourrait dormir avec moi ce soir ?_

Seul le sourire éclatant faisant voir toutes les dents de Sirius lui répondit.

Doucement, la soirée reprit ses droits. Tous exténués de cette journée de rentrée qui n'avait été que trop longue, ils allèrent rapidement se coucher après un dîner furtif, un chien au pelage noir allongé contre Rémus qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le collier du chien, une main distraite jouant avec ses oreilles avant de tomber de sommeil.

* * *

_Un chapitre difficile, l'âme de Rémus qui déborde, mais surtout un espoir dans cette fin de chapitre. Un peu court, mais je ne pouvais couper que là._

_A très bientôt pour la suite, d'ici là je compter sur vous pour inonder ma boite mail de notifications ! C'est un shoot d'adrénaline à chaque fois ! _

_Mes amitiés_

_LessaWatberg pour vous servir ! _


	50. Chapter 50 Parole libérée

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Comment allez-vous? Bon j'espère que l'attente pour ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop longue !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis en train d'écrire la suite, avec une scène... que j'ai hâte déjà que vous lisiez, même si ce n'est pas de suite, de suite ^^. J'espère que vous verrez que les choses avancent, dans leur rythme normal au vu de ce que Rémus a vécu et de sa reconstruction.**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire, j'espère nombreux, et je remercie tant mes lecteurs que mes revieweurs !**

**Vous êtes une source d'énergie et de motivation ! Grand merci à vous : **

_**dreamswritterforyou, Guest, PoneyRose, Guest.**_

**C'est triste d'avoir perdu des revieweurs en chemin, j'espère qu'ils retrouveront le goût à cette fic :) et sinon merci pour la fidélité de vous autres.**

**Rar anonymes :**

**Guest 6 juin : **Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! à bientôt pour te lire !

**Guest 10 juin : **Hello merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que j'essaie de coller à quelque chose de réaliste, et naturellement, dans une telle reconstruction, des fois ça va, des fois ça va pas...mais on finit toujours par avancer sur un point ou un autre pour aller vers le positif ! J'espère que ce chapitre te montrera la progression, à bientôt j'espère en review ! :)

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent: **

Doucement, la soirée reprit ses droits. Tous exténués de cette journée de rentrée qui n'avait été que trop longue, ils allèrent rapidement se coucher après un dîner furtif, un chien au pelage noir allongé contre Rémus qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le collier du chien, une main distraite jouant avec ses oreilles avant de tomber de sommeil.

**Chapitre 50 Parole libérée**

McGonagall consulta rapidement la montre à son poignet. D'ici quelques minutes Rémus Lupin devrait arriver. Elle avait le temps de terminer de préparer son cours pour les deuxièmes années du lendemain.

Elle terminait d'annoter son parchemin lorsqu'elle entendit deux discrets coups à la porte de son bureau.

_\- Entrez,_ dit-elle en rangeant rapidement son bureau.

Elle vit alors entrer Rémus Lupin, l'air gêné, suivi de Sirius Black.

_\- Merci Monsieur Black d'avoir accompagné votre ami_, elle insista sur le dernier mot, _je vous serai reconnaissante de l'attendre à la sortie, j'aimerais le recevoir, seul à seule._

_\- Oh, heu, oui, oui bien sûr_, répondit surpris mais pas vexé Sirius qui donna une rapide accolade à Rémus pour l'encourager et l'aider à décompresser.

Il avait pensé à ce rendez-vous toute la journée dans une angoisse grandissante.

Aux mots de son enseignante, la colonne vertébrale de Rémus se liquéfia et il se retrouva assis en face d'elle sans savoir comment il était arrivé là.

Elle le regarda un instant avec douceur, étudiant ces traits enfantins qui au fil des années avaient presque entièrement disparus, travaillant à forger un homme dont le destin avait basculé tragiquement l'espace d'un été.

_\- Comment allez-vous, Rémus ?_ demanda-t-elle finalement

Cette question, autrement somme toute si banale, qui résultait plus d'un tic de langage qu'une véritable inquiétude Rémus l'entendait trop souvent. Par ses amis surtout, Lily aussi une fois ou deux dans la journée. Mais il avait bien vu ses regards inquiets qui valaient bien dix fois la question.

Et là devant son professeur qui avait mis de côté son regard froid pour le troquer contre un air plus maternel, comme à chaque fois il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

La vérité ? Pleine, entière ? Celle que personne n'avait vraiment envie d'entendre ? Celle qu'il n'avait pas envie d'hurler ?

La vérité noyée qui ne rassurait pas encore assez ?

Ou ce pieux mensonge :

_\- Ça va, Madame, merci._

Mais McGonagall ne se laissa pas berner.

Croisant doucement ses doigts, elle lui demanda :

_-J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous reçoive seul ? _

_\- Oh, non,_ répondit Rémus, _j'ai été surpris, c'est tout._

_\- Monsieur Black est votre ami, et je vous reçois en tant qu'élève c'est pourquoi cette entrevue ne pouvait se dérouler qu'entre vous et moi, vous comprenez ?_

Comprendre, oui il comprenait. Mais cela n'allégeait pas vraiment son inquiétude.

_\- J'ai cru voir, pendant le cours de métamorphose d'hier que vous aviez quelques difficultés avec votre baguette_, commença l'enseignante,_ c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu vous rencontrer._

Rémus sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il avait rêvé à de multiples reprises cette nuit qu'elle lui faisait tester quelques sorts, et qu'en l'absence de résultats, il était déclaré cracmol et était renvoyé de Poudlard.

_\- Je suis certaine que vos difficultés résultent uniquement des soucis et conséquences liés à ce qui vous est arrivé cet été. Vous êtes un élève brillant et je tenais à m'assurer que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas trop quant à cette incapacité qui j'en suis certaine n'est que temporaire._

Rémus inspira trop vite.

Temporaire. Merlin qu'il espérait que ce ne soit que cela.

_\- Vous pensez vraiment que, comme vous l'appelez, ce qui est arrivé cet été peut influer mes capacités magiques ?_

Un sourire doux, pas moqueur mais indulgent naquit sur les lèvres de la vieille femme.

_\- Rémus, évidemment que cela a des conséquences. Tout comme cela joue sur votre sommeil, vos relations sociales, votre noyau magique est forcément impacté._

_\- Et heu, que conseillez-vous pour que cela cesse ?_ demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

_\- Hé bien, déjà il faut que vous soyez vous-même conscient que tout ceci est malheureusement parfaitement normal. Je ne veux donc pas que vous vous mettiez la moindre pression. De plus, la cause de cette incapacité provient d'un blocage psychologique. _

Rémus la regarda, bien conscient de là où elle voulait en venir.

_\- Avez- vous une oreille à qui vous confier ? Je parle parmi vos amis._

Elle plongea son regard perçant dans les yeux immédiatement craintifs de Rémus.

_\- Je_, il hésita, devait-il se montrer honnête ? _J'hésite vraiment à parler de tout ça, enfin à Sirius ou aux autres._

_\- Avez-vous songé à consulter un psychomage ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement ayant à cœur de ne pas braquer son élève.

Mais le rictus moqueur qu'elle vit naître sur le visage de Rémus ne lui inspira rien qui vaille.

_\- Et avec quel argent, professeur ?_ demanda-t-il sèchement et s'en excusa aussitôt, _pardon, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, c'est juste que, mon père a repris la main sur le coffre qu'il avait ouvert et alimenté pour moi à Gringotts et Sirius a déjà assez dépensé pour moi._

Mais l'un comme l'autre savait que le problème n'était pas véritablement là.

_\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de votre peur de vous confier_, avoua-t-elle finalement, _or vous ne pouvez pas garder tout ça pour vous. Ça ne vous aidera pas. Et j'ai bien cru voir un soutien indéfectible de la part de vos amis, les Maraudeurs_, dit-elle avec hésitation.

Ce surnom qu'ils s'étaient trouvé… il leur collait à la peau. Véritable empreinte qui leur était unique.

_\- Je pense que vous ne devez pas avoir de honte à les solliciter pour cela. Ils ne seront que ravis de pouvoir vous aider à aller mieux. Mais je voulais que vous soyez conscient qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en feront la demande… Ainsi, le corps professoral est tout disposé à vous venir en aide, par tous les moyens utiles pour vous aider à aller mieux._

Rémus baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un véritable assisté mais il devait avouer que cette sollicitude le touchait en plein cœur.

Minerva McGonagall, connue pour sa froideur et son parler sévère faisait preuve d'une douceur maternelle qui lui fit du bien, renforçant l'idée que Poudlard était désormais son foyer.

Ensemble ils discutèrent donc, d'égal à égal, et elle le congédia après lui avoir fait promettre de venir dès qu'il en ressentirait le besoin et une tonne d'exercices pratiques recommandés pour manier sa baguette. La plupart de première année, certes, mais « un pas à la fois » lui avait-elle dit. A croire que l'ensemble du corps enseignant s'était donné le mot pour l'exhorter à la patience.

Quand Sirius vit la porte du bureau professoral se rouvrir, il lança un sourire doux à Rémus. Celui-ci avait pleuré, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais il semblait moins anxieux, plus en paix. Et cela lui fit du bien.

Alors qu'elle était en train de les saluer pour les laisser retourner à leur occupations, Sirius interpella le professeur McGonagall quémandant de la voir quelques instants.

_\- Hé bien, oui Monsieur Black, venez il n'y a pas de souci_, lui dit-elle en réponse.

_\- Tu m'attends là, Rémus ?_ indiqua Sirius à son ami qui hocha doucement la tête, un peu nerveux de ce que pouvait bien vouloir Sirius à leur professeur.

C'est l'air triomphal que Sirius ressortit du bureau quelques longues minutes plus tard.

Et pour répondre à l'air interrogatif que prit Rémus en le voyant, il s'exclama :

_\- Le Poufsouffle de l'autre jour_, lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur, _pas de matchs de Quidditch pour lui, de toute l'année et aucune sortie à Pré-au-Lard._

Sirius semblait étouffer de rire en annonçant ces nouvelles.

_\- James a raison, le dénoncer aura eu de bien meilleures conséquences que si j'avais agi de moi-même_, clama-t-il fier de lui. C_e pauvre con se sera privé lui-même de tout ce que Poudlard a de meilleur à offrir !_

_NSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSL_

Le soit était tombé. Tous en pyjama sur leur lit respectif.

Rémus était en train de raconter à James, Peter et Sirius l'entrevue qu'il avait eu. Et Peter s'exclama dès qu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle après son long monologue.

_\- Elle pense à quoi comme sort de première année ? _

_\- Elle ne m'en a pas cité de précis, Peter_, souffla Rémus. _Elle pense juste que chaque réussite sera un regain de confiance en moi et en ma magie._

_\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle, _commenta Sirius entre deux dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, _et s'il faut en revenir aux bases on y reviendra, mais je suis sûr que d'ici peu, tu seras revenu à ton niveau d'il y a deux mois._

Rémus se coucha, l'esprit embrumé de toutes ces pensées. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu devenir aussi complexe et difficile.

Il ne remarqua pas que Sirius était devenu Patmol et ce fût une léchouille baveuse sur sa joue qui l'extirpa de ses idées. Patmol bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire l'invitant à faire de même, la tête calée dans le creux de son épaule.

Malgré la présence du chien à ses côtés, Rémus eût un sommeil particulièrement agité. L'angoisse d'avoir cours non-stop le lendemain aux côtés des Serpentards, et donc de Rogue, le tracassait au plus haut point.

Sortilège et potion.

La matière du matin l'exposait à voir sa faiblesse en matière de magie révélée à tous et la perspective que Rogue en soit témoin avait fait ressortir toute son angoisse.

Dans la nuit, Patmol n'avait pas eu besoin de son ouïe de chien pour entendre les murmures suppliants qui hantaient les cauchemars de son ami.

Il se leva discrètement, partit à la salle de bains et en ressortit sur deux jambes, habillé.

Rémus se tortillait toujours dans son sommeil et Sirius l'en sortit difficilement. L'éclat de la pleine lune éclairait doucement le dortoir, et Sirius ne manqua pas l'œil paniqué de Rémus quand il le tira du sommeil.

\- _Suis-moi,_ lui chuchota-t-il.

Il était deux heures du matin, Sirius savait que la salle commune serait déserte et sortit du dortoir.

Alors doucement, Rémus se leva et le rejoignit, perplexe et fatigué.

Sirius s'était assis devant la cheminée et quand il vit le visage encore plein d'angoisse et de sommeil de Rémus il lui fit signe d'approcher.

Quand cela fût fait, Sirius articula doucement :

_\- C'est à cause de demain que tu dors si mal ? _

La question était rhétorique, alors il continua :

_\- J'imagine que c'est le fait d'être dans la même pièce que Rogue qui te fait si peur ?_

Il cala son regard dans celui de Rémus qui se força à le soutenir.

_\- Si tu me racontais…_ commença-t-il doucement mais fût interrompu par Rémus

_\- Ça changerait quoi, que tu saches _? demanda-t-il amer.

Rien, répondit-il en pensée, je sais déjà tout. Mais ça, il ne lui avoua pas.

_\- Ça te fera du bien, je pense. Et pense bien qu'on imagine déjà assez bien. N'oublie pas que j'ai rencontré Tomson_, dit Sirius avec une voix un peu plus fermée en se remémorant ce souvenir.

C'était vrai, ça. Et les épaules de Rémus s'affaissèrent sous cette vérité.

Le souffle court, Rémus se perdit dans ses pensées ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs.

Le discours de Dumbledore, celui de McGonagall, les encouragements de ses amis… Et s'ils avaient raison, si cette boule qu'il avait en permanence à l'estomac pouvait un peu, au moins être moins oppressante s'il s'ouvrait, un tout petit peu, s'il déchargeait ces boules de pensées trop lourdes, asphyxiantes ?

Qu'avait-il envie de raconter, en premier ? Comment classer ces atrocités commises, comment décider laquelle l'étouffait le plus et méritait d'être placée en top un des atrocités subies ?

La fatigue aidait à aller contre sa volonté. Son esprit était trop plein et il avait besoin d'évacuer, au moins un peu, auprès d'une oreille amicale.

Il ferma les yeux un instant mais ce qu'il vit le fit frémir, et rouvrant les yeux, chercha du regard le visage si apaisant de son ami.

_\- Ecoute_, dit-il doucement, _Sirius, je… je ne saurai pas où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses._

Il essuya son front devenu moite.

Et sentit en même temps une main amicale sur son épaule.

_\- Rémus, je veux juste t'aider, si tu me parlais, tiens, de tes cauchemars, de cette nuit déjà. Ça serait un bon début qu'en penses-tu ?_

_\- Tu veux vraiment savoir… ça ?_

Ses yeux larmoyants firent de la peine à Sirius qui serra ses mains dans les siennes. Là, dans ce silence que la salle commune déserte leur offrait, le bruit du bois dans la cheminée crépitant doucement, l'univers tout entier offrait à ces deux jeunes âmes un moment de recueillement nécessaire.

_\- Je ne veux pas savoir, Rémus, je veux t'aider. Aide-moi à porter ce fardeau qui te pèse. Parle-moi, sans crainte ni honte, Rémus. Libère ton esprit de toutes ces scènes que tu revis en cauchemar chaque nuit._

Ses cauchemars ? Rémus inspira, longtemps, puis expira tout aussi longtemps.

Ce fût seulement quand il eut répété ce geste plusieurs fois d'affilée qu'il se lança.

Dans un silence religieux, Sirius l'écouta. Il l'entendit parler du marché aux esclaves. De l'homme qui avait maté son loup. Qui avait commis son premier viol. Les premiers éléments qui composaient ses cauchemars. Le début de sa descente aux enfers.

Plusieurs fois, Sirius s'obligea à garder le silence, ne rien manifester qui pourrait aussitôt refermer telle une huitre son ami qui racontait avec grande difficulté, au rythme de sanglots et hésitations qui s'accordaient dans une pathétique harmonie.

Et il parla ensuite, de Tomson, étrangement il prit un certain temps à décrire l'homme, physiquement, comme s'il avait oublié que Sirius l'avait vu, comme s'il avait besoin d'humaniser cette brute. Il détailla ensuite la première soirée. Celle qui ne cessait de se jouer dans ses cauchemars. Et, à la surprise de Sirius, qui masqua son émotion, il indiqua voir ses amis rejoindre cette soirée de débauche. Il se débattait en rêve contre Tomson, contre des hommes inconnus mais aussi contre Sirius ou James…

Faisant frémir le cœur de Sirius de tristesse en entendant cela. Et Rémus se justifia aussitôt, interrompant son récit.

_\- Non pas que… enfin je sais Sirius, il semblait vouloir se persuader autant qu'à persuader son ami, je sais que je suis en sécurité avec vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous apparaissez dans mes rêves, je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne veux pas que tu penses que…._

_\- Hé, on se calme,_ lui intima doucement Sirius, _ne panique pas, je pense surtout que c'est un phénomène normal que tu nous vois en rêve ! Et je sais pertinemment que ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne te sens pas en sûreté près de nous. Ne culpabilise pas de ça._

Alors pendant encore de longues minutes ils continuèrent de parler, ou plutôt, Rémus continua son monologue, et Sirius patiemment écouta, jusqu'à ce que Rémus étouffe deux fois d'affilée un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Sirius avait une violente envie de fracasser la tête de Tomson, mais ce qui l'avait choqué dans le récit de son ami était que jamais il n'avait fait mention de Severus Rogue. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Il avait simplement éludé totalement sa présence.

Pourtant Sirius savait que c'était à la première soirée que Tomson avait organisée que Severus avait trouvé Rémus. Ce salopard le lui avait dit dans sa première missive.

Mais il n'eut pas le cœur d'interroger plus que cela Rémus qu'il vit encore bailler.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire, mais l'heure n'était pas à la discussion, juste un moment pour épancher le cœur d'un jeune garçon qui avait vu trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Il l'avait écouté vider son cœur, au moins partiellement et espérait qu'avoir mis des mots sur ses cauchemars l'aiderait à retrouver la paix. Au moins pour quelques nuits.

_\- Viens_, lui proposa-t-il en se levant. _On a encore le temps de dormir quelques heures, profitons-en ! Tu manques de trop de sommeil. On continuera à parler de tout ça, une autre fois !_

Alors Rémus se leva, prêt à la suivre, mais alors que Sirius se lançait déjà dans l'escalier en colimaçon, il ne sentit pas Rémus le suivre. En se retournant, il vit son ami, debout, l'air gauche dans son pyjama, les jambes tremblotantes, le visage exténué. Et alors qu'il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, Sirius revint vers lui, s'inquiétant immédiatement.

_\- Que se passe-t-il, Rémus ?_

_\- Merci,_ souffla simplement Rémus avec un ton qui contenait toute la gratitude du monde.

_\- Oh_, Sirius ne tint pas plus et l'enlaça aussitôt, _c'est normal, et j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de discuter encore comme ça. Tu verras, ça te fera du bien !_

Rémus hocha simplement la tête, essuya des larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux et sans un mot de plus, Sirius et Rémus remontèrent à leur dortoir.

Et pour une toute première fois, Sirius remarqua un sommeil déjà moins agité chez son ami lycan cramponné aux oreilles et au cou d'un Patmol incapable de se rendormir.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Comme vous l'aurez compris, prochain chapitre, on retrouve notre Severus national ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'espère récolter plus de reviews qu'aux quelques précédents chapitre, c'est ma seule rémunération et motivation pour continuer d'écrire, alors faites-vous plaisir : faites moi plaisir :p

Mes amitiés, prenez soin de vous !

LessaWatberg !


	51. Chapter 51 Fréquentable, lui ?

**Hello à tous ! **

**Ce chapitre a peut-être quelque peu tardé, je m'en excuse.**

**Ma vie connaît quelques grands bouleversements en ce moment, et je n'aurais peut-être pas tout le loisir désiré pour écrire, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et je ferai tout pour ne pas faire croître votre frustration ! **

**Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, oui on a dépassé le chapitre 50 ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas lassé, car l'histoire est loin d'être finie !**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui prennent le temps d'un commentaire ! C'est motivant d'une façon que vous n'imaginez même pas ! **

**PoneyRose, Lilie58, Inoryblacksun et mes deux GUESTS : un très sincère MERCI **

RAR :

Guest du 23 juin : merci pour tes compliments, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue :p je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, au plaisir de te lire!

Guest du 21 juin : merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Le travail d'auteur n'est pas simple ! Et oui Patmol et Rémus... so cute ! à bientôt j'espère ! :)

**Allez, je ne vous spamme pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Derniers mots du précédent chapitre : **

Rémus hocha simplement la tête, essuya des larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux et sans un mot de plus, Sirius et Rémus remontèrent à leur dortoir.

Et pour une toute première fois, Sirius remarqua un sommeil déjà moins agité chez son ami lycan cramponné aux oreilles et au cou d'un Patmol incapable de se rendormir.

**Chapitre 51 Fréquentable, lui ?**

Ils étaient arrivés tôt devant la salle de classe. Rémus n'avait mangé que sous l'insistance de ses amis, l'estomac trop noué, il avait réussi à avaler un peu de compote et deux gâteaux. Insuffisant au goût de Sirius, mais il n'avait pas osé insister plus auprès de son ami. Il voyait bien son teint pâle, tirant au verdâtre… Et la journée à venir en était la responsable. Il maudissait d'ailleurs les profs de cet emploi du temps spécial « continuons de traumatiser Rémus ».

Ils allaient avoir pour commencer la journée deux heures de cours de sortilèges, donnés par le professeur Flitwick. C'était un homme de petite taille mais connu pour son grand cœur. Et Sirius insistait sur ce fait depuis le petit-déjeuner auprès de Rémus dont le ton verdâtre ne laissait que peu de doute quant à l'angoisse.

La cloche n'avait pas sonné encore, il leur restait facilement vingt minutes mais ils profitaient de ce moment de calme. La plupart des étudiants n'avaient pas encore fini leur petit-déjeuner et les rayons du soleil naissaient sur l'aile du château où ils étaient.

James et Sirius, occupés à discuter, ne manquèrent pas de voir Rémus se diriger instantanément vers la cour adjacente, pour se poser contre une rambarde et profiter ainsi de l'aube nouvelle.

Ils ne dirent rien, le laissant simplement savourer son moment. Il était rare de voir Rémus depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli d'apparence sereine. Alors pour une fois qu'il agissait de lui-même pour profiter d'un petit moment de bien-être aussi futile que se prélasser à l'heure où la matinée chasse la rosée, ils n'allaient pas l'en empêcher.

Les yeux fermés, le soleil passant sur son visage, Rémus semblait dormir. Mais ses amis ne s'y trompaient pas, sous cette apparente tranquillité son esprit était loin d'être au repos. Il suffisait de remarquer ces joues semblant avoir été maquillées au talc pour comprendre l'appréhension qui l'habitait.

_\- Il t'a parlé alors ?_ chuchota James à l'intention de Sirius qui leva vers lui un regard interrogatif, _je me suis levé hier soir, et je ne vous ai pas vu dans vos lits, _explicita-t-il

La tête de Sirius balança alors doucement de haut en bas.

_\- On est descendus dans la salle commune oui, et il s'est un peu confié…. Il n'a juste pas une seule fois aborder le fait que Rogue était là-bas et que…_

Il n'eût pas le temps d'en dire plus, la cloche venant interrompre leur discussion.

Il ne pût que répondre silencieusement au regard de James disant _« tu m'en diras plus toute à l'heure ? »_ et Lunard était déjà revenu parmi eux, la mine plus refermée que jamais.

Alors que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentrés dans la salle de cours, les Maraudeurs firent leur entrée. Et tous, sans le notifier à voix haute, remarquèrent que Rogue n'était pas encore là.

Rémus s'installa, tâchant de garder une respiration calme. Mais au moment où le Serpentard franchit la porte, son cœur et ses poumons eurent soudainement l'envie subite de quitter la poitrine de Rémus qui commença à hyperventiler.

James lui prodigua conseil et douceur et ensemble ils combattirent cette crise d'angoisse avant qu'elle ne devienne trop ingérable. Severus Rogue s'installa à sa place habituelle, au premier rang, sans un regard pour les Maraudeurs.

Mais il sentait sur lui, par un instinct qui ne le trompait jamais, trois paires d'yeux assassines sur sa personne.

Heureusement le professeur commença alors son cours et malgré son envie de se retourner vers Rémus pour s'assurer de son état, il tâcha d'y résister pour ne pas subir les foudres de trois jeunes lions ne demandant qu'à en découdre.

Rémus avait posé sa baguette devant lui. Elle semblait le narguer et lui ne rêvait que d'une chose à défaut d'étincelles, y mettre le feu !

_\- Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous saisi ce que j'attends de vous,_ reprit le professeur de sa petite voix aigüe caractéristique, je vous propose de passer à la pratique. _N'oubliez pas le mouvement du poignet, c'est lui qui doit donner l'impulsion de votre sortilège._

Et alors que les Maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire James, Sirius et Peter avaient déjà leur baguette en main, Rémus s'était affalé sur le bureau, les bras repliés sous lui-même, récoltant un coup de coude magistral de Sirius.

_\- Rémus, ta baguette_, lui chuchota-t-il, ce qui était inutile, les 25 points promis en récompense à l'élève qui arrivera le premier à produire son sortilège d'attraction de flamme détournait les élèves de leur envie de ragots au profit des points.

_\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher devant tout le monde,_ maugréa Rémus en réponse.

Les yeux de Sirius lancèrent des éclairs, son ami n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et il ne le laisserait pas faire s'il avait décidé de se résigner.

Alors, encore plus bas, se penchant encore plus pour être contre son oreille, Sirius murmura :

_\- Je sais que tu meurs d'angoisse là en ce moment, mais s'il te plaît, prends ta baguette et tente de lancer ce foutu sort. Et ne me demande pas si c'est un ordre_, ajouta-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs alors qu'il voyait Rémus tourner la tête vers lui, la bouche s'entrouvrant prête à dire quelque chose.

Son laïus sembla faire son petit effet puisqu'après un instant d'immobilisme, Rémus s'empara doucement de sa baguette, la main tremblante.

Et du bout des lèvres commença à incanter avec la conviction mortelle que rien ne se passerait, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lancer le sortilège sur la bougie que le professeur avait disposé devant lui.

Une fois, puis deux, bientôt cinq. Sans résultat. Quand un éclat de voix interrompit tout le monde :

_\- Bravo Miss Evans._

C'était Flitwick, qui ne tarda pas à lui attribuer les vingt-cinq promis, alors que la demoiselle tenait encore au bout de sa baguette l'étincelle de feu venant de la bougie.

Tous les regards se focalisèrent sur elle, au deuxième rang.

Même Rémus était heureux pour elle, il ne manqua pas d'échanger un regard fier de ces vingt-cinq points facilement acquis au profit de sa maison avec ses amis.

Mais son regard croisa bientôt deux pupilles noires qui s'étaient retournées pour faire face à la préfète.

Pendant une seconde qui dura une éternité Severus Rogue et Rémus Lupin se regardèrent.

Le souffle coupé pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Inconscients de l'agitation autour d'eux, n'existant dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Malheureusement, Sirius intercepta cet échange visuel et rapidement tira la manche de Rémus qui paraissait plus troublé que jamais.

Après avoir toisé Severus Rogue du regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret, il reporta son attention sur Rémus, essoufflé et affecté.

_\- Ça va Lunard ?_ demanda-t-il aussitôt

Pendant quelques secondes, Rémus garda le silence avant de répondre d'un ton qu'il voulait indifférent :

_\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? _

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de Sirius, il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et travailla à lancer le sortilège.

James et Sirius s'étudièrent. Devaient-ils insister auprès de Rémus ?

C'est l'esprit plein de questions qu'ils suivirent le reste du cours.

Rémus, ils ne l'avaient pas manqué, jetait maintenant des coups d'œil réguliers vers la rangée du premier rang.

Si cela semblait faire sortir Sirius de ses gonds, qui manqua d'enflammer les cheveux de Peter en brandissant sa baguette un peu n'importe comment qui projeta des étincelles mécontentes, James du regard, le couvait d'une lueur qui le menaçait de se garder de toute réaction.

Flitwick passait, à l'instar de McGonagall entre les rangs, distillant conseils et remarques à ses élèves. Lorsqu'il approcha du groupe des maraudeurs, son regard se fit perçant. Il n'avait pas manqué d'être informé par sa collègue des troubles magiques de l'élève Lupin et le corps enseignant s'était mis d'accord pour aider cet élève en détresse.

Alors qu'il venait d'aiguiller Peter qui n'arrêtait pas de promener sa baguette au-dessus de la bougie, en faisant cramer le bout et ressortir désormais un bout de crin de licorne qu'il essayait vainement d'arracher, Flitwick se retourna, un sourire amusé aux lèvres qui fana bien vite en voyant le visage pathétiquement triste de Rémus.

_\- Commencez par le sort de lévitation,_ murmura le professeur en métamorphosant la bougie en une plume délicate.

Gêné, Rémus regarda son professeur. Essayait-il de le tourner en ridicule ?

_\- Personne ne vous regarde, Rémus,_ continua sur le même ton Flitwick, _ils sont tous concentrés sur leur propre incantation. Alors lancez-vous._

Tâchant d'ignorer les regards de ses amis, qui n'arrivaient pas à se faire discrets, Rémus se racla doucement la gorge avant de lancer son sort d'une voix la plus posée et sûre d'elle possible :

_\- Wingardium Leviosa,_ murmura-t-il en direction de la plume sur le bureau.

Inconscient qu'à quelques rangs de lui, un élève aux cheveux noirs avait profité de l'occupation de tous pour se retourner et, sous prétexte de parler à l'élève de Serpentard derrière lui, observait à la dérobée sa victime de l'été.

Il semblait s'agacer à jeter un sortilège que Severus ne comprit pas. Pourquoi y avait-il une plume en lieu et place de la bougie ? Pourquoi des larmes de frustration semblaient naître dans les yeux de Rémus et pourquoi les Maraudeurs semblaient-ils autant en apnée ?

Le déclic s'opéra aussitôt et une chappe de plomb tomba dans son estomac.

Blocage psychologique.

Severus ragea contre sa main qui tremblait alors qu'il essayait de lancer le sortilège d'attraction de flamme avec une distraction grandissante tant ses pensées s'agitaient.

Rémus se lassa, au bout de la sixième fois sans avoir ne serait-ce que troubler le voile de la plume légère devant lui, il se résigna.

_\- Ne vous en faîtes pas_, lui dit le professeur alors que Sirius lui donnait une grosse accolade amicale dans le dos pour le soutenir, _cette pane n'est que passagère. Passez me voir, quand vous voulez, nous parlerons de tout ça, _termina le professeur qui ne voulait plus s'attarder sur ces élèves au risque d'attirer la curiosité des élèves.

_\- Me regardez pas avec ces mines de cocker_, râla Rémus en rangeant son livre.

La fin du cours aurait lieu dans dix minutes, et de nouveau positionné sur la grosse pile de livres lui permettant de prendre un peu de hauteur, le professeur édicta ses consignes en vue du prochain cours.

La cloche sonna et sans attendre son reste, comme s'il manquait d'oxygène, Rémus sortit, sans même se soucier d'être suivi de ses amis loin de la salle de cours.

Ils le retrouvèrent dans un coin de la cour adjacente les bras repliés sur ses livres. Un air fermé ornant son visage.

_\- Ça va, Rémus ?_ lui demanda avec inquiétude James.

_\- Et si on faisait un pacte ?_ rétorqua Rémus, qui récolta trois regards intrigués auxquels il répondit avec agacement : _ne me posez plus cette question !_

Les regards s'abaissèrent et ce fût Sirius qui, en proposant à Peter et James de commencer à aller à la grande salle, prit les choses en main.

Quand ils se furent éloignés, Sirius s'adressa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable à Rémus

_\- Je comprends ton agacement mais nous rejette pas Lunard. On essaie de t'aider, on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout._

Après avoir posé ses livres près de lui sur le muret sur lequel il était assis, Rémus soupira et répondit :

_\- Je sais, Sirius. Désolé. C'est juste que c'est… dégradant et humiliant qu'en sixième année je ne sois pas capable de lancer un seul foutu sort, le premier qu'on apprend à Poudlard en plus !_

Entendre Rémus jurer avait quelque chose d'à la fois amusant et agréable aux oreilles de Sirius. Lui qui était la plupart du temps dans la maîtrise de lui-même se lâchait un peu. La colère qui animait son cœur prouvait qu'il était vivant et pas tout à fait résigné. Sirius se promit d'entretenir cela.

_\- Tu y arriveras, plus vite que tu ne le penses,_ travailla-t-il à le rassurer, _il faut juste qu'on dépasse cette barrière psychologique, maintenant, si ce blocage est accentué par le fait d'être dans la même pièce que…_

_\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, Sirius, _le coupa Rémus qui se tenait l'arête du nez_. _

Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à ces prunelles noires qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Il n'avait pas encore envie de penser à la terreur qu'elles lui inspiraient. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller vers leur propriétaire pour lui casser le nez tout en le remerciant. Et il n'avait surtout pas envie là maintenant de parler de lui à Sirius qui ne pourrait pas comprendre toutes ces émotions contraires.

L'air gêné devant Sirius qui semblait chercher à sonder son esprit, il préféra clore le dialogue :

_\- Allez viens on a cours cet après-midi. Faut qu'on ait le temps de déjeuner !_

L'air frais de dehors lui avait fait du bien, calmant son angoisse, permettant d'organiser ses idées si opposées.

Un pas à la fois… S'il s'était seulement douté que ce serait des pas de joncheruines….

En chemin, alors que Sirius meublait la conversation, Rémus eut la désagréable sensation d'être observé, en opérant un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même, ignorant l'exclamation de surprise de Sirius, il guetta les environs.

Mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux.

_\- Un souci, Rémus ?_ demanda Sirius

Ne voulant pas inquiéter son ami pour rien, Rémus répondit un simple :

_\- Non, non rien, ne t'en fais pas, allez on y va._ Qui ne convainquit pas Sirius pour autant.

Le cours de potions arriva bien trop vite au goût de tous les Maraudeurs.

L'ambiance étouffante des effluves de potions imprégnant les murs contrastaient de façon saisissante avec l'atmosphère des cachots qui abritaient la salle de cours.

Ils s'étaient assis à leur place habituelle, toujours dans le fond de la classe. Et Sirius, voulant éviter à Rémus d'aller chercher dans les armoires leur nécessaire de potions situées sur les murs proches des premiers rangs partit avec Peter chercher pattes de rat et autres vessies de chauve-souris.

Il nota pour lui-même la volonté délibérée de Rogue d'échapper à son regard, soudainement absorbé par le réglage du feu de son chaudron et ce, tout le temps que Sirius et Peter fouillaient à la recherche des ingrédients les armoires.

En revenant vers leurs propres bancs, Sirius laissa traîner un regard menaçant vers le Serpentard.

Qui finit par le lui rendre bientôt.

Sans rien dire, Sirius revint vers James et Rémus distribuant à chacun les quantités nécessaires pour la potion d'oubli qu'il devait réaliser.

Rémus semblait avoir regagné en confiance en lui. Les cours de potions ne demandaient pas de talent magique ou de baguette. Un peu de rigueur, de la concentration et le tour serait joué.

Les paroles d'encouragement qu'il avait reçues tout le repas de ses amis lui avaient aussi fait du bien au moral.

_\- Bien, à partir de maintenant,_ clama la voix du professeur de potions, _vous avez chacun deux heures pour me rendre une potion d'oubli parfaite !_

Le silence régna aussitôt dans les cachots, dont la température ne fit qu'augmenter, à cause notamment des chaudrons allumés.

Si les trois Maraudeurs tombèrent bien vite cape et ouvrirent leurs boutons de chemise, Rémus lui se contenta d'essuyer bien trop souvent son front et de s'éventer à l'aide d'un morceau de parchemin.

_\- Tu t'en sors bien_, commenta jalousement au bout d'un moment Peter qui comparait la couleur de leurs potions respectives.

Cela tira un demi-sourire à Rémus.

Et quand la fin du cours sonna et que le professeur vint prélever un peu de sa mixture, il fût heureux de récolter des encouragements sincères couverts d'un regard professoral doux.

Cette journée de cours s'acheva mieux que la précédente. Rémus encouragé par sa réussite en potion avait maintenant à cœur de remédier à son problème de baguette. Severus Rogue l'avait ignoré tout le cours, sans doute priorisant la réussite de sa potion à chercher un quelconque contact.

_NSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSL_

La moitié de septembre passa ainsi vite, très vite. Rémus avait reconcentré toute son attention sur les cours. Il faisait passer de longues, trop longues heures à Sirius à la bibliothèque. Quand il y était retourné depuis la rentrée pour la première fois quelques jours plus tôt, il avait pris un air solennel, caressant du bout des doigts le vieux bois des meubles devant lui, empreints de l'Histoire avec un grand H qu'ils avaient traversé.

_\- Ça va Rémus ?_ lui avait alors demandé Sirius, témoin de son trouble.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Combien de fois, sous les coups, les viols, les privations, dans cette grande pièce noire sans fenêtre, où il n'avait passé que trop de temps, Rémus s'était imaginé Poudlard et son lac, sa forêt, ses couloirs, mais surtout sa grande bibliothèque, son refuge.

Et il y était. Les souvenirs ne pouvaient rien contre cette vérité. La pièce noire, Tomson, leurs soirées d'orgies. Rien ne pouvait venir affecter le sentiment de paix de Rémus perdu au milieu des grandes allées silencieuses. Comme une revanche sur la vie, les coups, les humiliations, les abus.

Il y passait désormais le plus clair de son temps, au grand regret des Maraudeurs qui n'avaient jamais été autant en avance sur leurs devoirs, mais ne pouvaient rien lui refuser.

On était donc samedi, vendredi prochain serait la pleine lune et ses effets se faisaient déjà un peu ressentir sur Lunard, fatigue, déconcentration… Qui ne feraient que croître jusqu'à ce que la lune règne en maître sur le ciel étoilé.

Sirius regardait à travers les grands vitraux de la bibliothèque, filtrant la lumière du jour encore agréable invitant à l'oisiveté.

_\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille plutôt au bord du lac ?_ proposa-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

Il rêvait d'une partie de jeu tranquille avec Cornedrue. L'esprit tourné loin très loin des études.

Rémus regarda avec tristesse l'énorme ouvrage qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui.

_\- Tu peux l'emprunter, Lunard,_ fit en roulant des yeux James, amusé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Rémus le referma et commença à empiler les quelques huit livres qu'il était allé dénicher dans les différentes allées de la bibliothèque.

Peter, James et Sirius le regardèrent faire, amusés, tandis qu'il repliait avec soin ses parchemins.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, tous les quatre, dehors, profitant de la chaleur qui se voulait encore un peu estivale.

Plongé dans ses bouquins, Rémus semblait revivre, les traits détendus il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se laissa aller au sommeil, appuyé contre ce tronc d'arbre vieux de mille ans, les cheveux au vent, un vieux livre poussiéreux sur les genoux.

L'inconscience régnait dans ce groupe d'amis, Peter s'amusait avec le calamar géant à qui il lançait des morceaux de pain çà et là dans le lac, tandis que James et Sirius, un vif d'or entre eux, aiguisaient leur dextérité.

Les élèves, doucement, s'étaient lassés des insultes, brimades. Les retenues avaient aidé. Un sixième année de Serdaigle avait à son tour écopé d'interdiction de sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour le restant de l'année. Les punitions pleuvaient et devenaient la plus grande source de frustration chez les élèves, et décourageaient tous les esprits un tant soit peu moqueurs de s'en prendre à Rémus de quelque façon que ce soit.

Et Severus Rogue, lui, toujours accompagné d'un gamin de onze ans quand il n'était pas en cours, avait semble-t-il choisi de rester discret.

Pour le moment.

Bref, tout cela avait conforté les Maraudeurs. Ils devaient encore lutter un peu contre les cauchemars, mais une porte s'était ouverte pour Rémus qui désormais se confiait avec bien moins de crainte lorsque le chien au pelage noir l'éveillait d'un cauchemar.

Une potion de sommeil sans rêve aurait été bien utile, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Rémus qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention du corps professoral (ou plutôt la pitié, comme l'avait justement relevé Rémus) plus que cela sur lui.

Ses progrès en matière de magie, eux, n'avaient pas avancé, provoquant angoisse et frustration. Contrebalancés par un soutien sans faille de ses amis les Maraudeurs.

Son incapacité à la magie n'avait pas été longtemps un secret dans l'école. Et les moqueries fusaient quelques fois. Aussitôt entraînant un repli de Rémus et une retenue pour l'élève harceleur, quand ce n'était pas un sort lancé habilement par Sirius qui venait compléter le tableau.

Des choses avaient avancé, d'autres avaient stagné. Et tandis qu'ils jouaient entre eux, James et Sirius jetaient à l'occasion un regard doux et protecteur sur leur ami endormi.

Inconscients que pas très loin d'eux, un garçon aux cheveux noirs les observait à la dérobée.

Il n'avait pas manqué de les suivre régulièrement dans leurs déplacements. On lui avait interdit de parler à Rémus mais pas de vérifier s'il allait bien. Il jouait donc de sa ruse de Serpentard au maximum pour tâcher d'apaiser sa culpabilité qui ne l'avait plus quitté d'une semelle depuis le premier jour où il l'avait collé contre un mur trop froid chez Tomson.

Mais rien n'apaisait la culpabilité de Severus, car chaque fois qu'il l'observait, il le trouvait toujours trop maigre, trop fatigué, trop fuyant, trop tout, sauf Rémus Lupin.

Qui s'endormirait ainsi contre un tronc d'arbre sans être épuisé ? Qui aurait des cernes qui rien ne semblait parvenir à dissimuler ? Ou encore qui à Poudlard, mis à part Rusard était bien incapable de pratiquer la magie ?

Un poids lourd tomba dans l'estomac de Severus. La culpabilité était une amie peu bienveillante.

Elle le rongeait. Le sommeil le fuyait. Et il avait des cernes qui valaient presque celle de Rémus. Sauf qu'il n'avait personne pour s'en soucier. Et de toute façon, c'est un petit prix à payer, pour ce qu'il avait fait.

_\- Severus ! Severus !_

Le Serpentard soupira, de crainte que les cris de Benjamin n'attire l'attention sur lui des élèves aux alentours, y compris des Maraudeurs.

L'image de lui-même en train de subir les coups de Black et Potter s'imposa à lui dans une grimace qu'il ne pût pas contenir.

_\- Benjamin !_ répondit Severus en attirant l'élève par le bras dans un coin moins grouillant d'élèves, _combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas venir vers moi en criant ?_

_\- Pardon,_ fit aussitôt, penaud, le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas pu résister, sa bonne humeur revint toutefois rapidement, quand il sortit de sa poche un pin's classique tout noir.

Un air radieux illuminait son visage faisant hausser un sourcil caractéristique de Severus qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'exaltant dans un simple pin's.

_\- Mais tu ne comprends pas_, s'entêta tout fier Benjamin, _j'ai réussi !_

_\- Réussi quoi ?_ demanda Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour s'exhorter à la patience.

Foutu karma.

_\- Mais enfin Severus,_ Benjamin roula des yeux, _mon cours de métamorphose, le pin's là, c'est Marley !_

La lumière se fit soudain à tous les étages chez Severus.

Marley… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce gosse donne un nom à la punaise des bois que leur avait distribué à leur premier cours le professeur McGonagall ?

_\- Oh_, s'exclama alors Severus ne voulant pas vexer l'enthousiasme maintenant compréhensible de son jeune ami, _alors tu as enfin réussi ta métamorphose ? Félicitations ! _

_\- Merci Sev',_ le nommé grimaça, il détestait le petit surnom que Benjamin lui avait trouvé, mais avait perdu patience de le faire arrêter, _je n'y serai pas arrivé sans toi !_

_\- Fais-voir un peu,_ s'intéressa Severus.

Il était devenu clair comme de l'eau pour lui qu'il ne pourrait plus observer Rémus sans attirer la suspicion de Benjamin, il préféra alors se concentrer sur lui.

L'enfant lui tendit avec excitation le pin's.

_\- Hé bien,_ commenta-t-il en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts,_ je crois que jamais punaise des bois n'aura eu anecdote plus intéressante à raconter que Marley. Bravo, ta métamorphose est super, ton professeur sera ravi !_

Il lui rendit le pin's, que Benjamin rangea religieusement dans son bocal contenant encore des morceaux de feuilles dont la punaise devenue pin's n'aurait désormais plus besoin.

Et avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de quoi que ce soit, Benjamin l'enlaça rapidement. Encore tout heureux d'avoir cet ami de sixième année pour ami qui lui avait prodigué tant de bons conseils qu'il avait réussi le premier parmi les jeunes recrues à Serpentard sa métamorphose.

_\- Tu devrais te méfier, gamin ! Rogue n'est pas des personnes que je qualifierai de fréquentables !_

* * *

_Vous l'attendiez tous, Severus est de retour. Et... ça va peut-être devenir habituel? Pour le savoir faut continuer à lire ! _

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster rapidement la suite ! _

_J'espère vous lire (un peu plus?) nombreux ! Ça serait super ! _

_Je vous embrasse,_

_LessaWatberg_


	52. Chapter 52 Aveux terrifiants

Hello à tous

Pas taper, pas tuer... non sinon vous aurez jamais la suite

Mille pardons je suis en plein bouleversement personnel, et de fait, je n'ai quasiment plus une seule minute pour moi. Je profite d'une légère accalmie pour vous poster ce chapitre, et pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long !  
La suite est déjà un peu écrite, le déroulé est dans ma tête, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas ! Juste cet été me donne beaucoup de choses à faire, et pas forcément drôles, donc... je fais, promis, mon maximum.

Je n'ai de fait pas pu répondre à chacune de vos reviews je m'en excuse, j'ai privilégié vous poster la suite !

Mais un immense merci à vous tous qui suivez et commentez ma fic

***-* Guest, Lilie58, PoneyRose, Inoryblacksun *-***

J'espère que votre été se passe bien et je vous embrasse tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :_  
Et avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de quoi que ce soit, Benjamin l'enlaça rapidement. Encore tout heureux d'avoir cet ami de sixième année pour ami qui lui avait prodigué tant de bons conseils qu'il avait réussi le premier parmi les jeunes recrues à Serpentard sa métamorphose.

_\- Tu devrais te méfier, gamin ! Rogue n'est pas des personnes que je qualifierai de fréquentables ! _

**Chapitre 52 : Aveux terrifiants**

La voix froide de Sirius les interrompit, résonnant dans le couloir de pierres, attirant l'attention de quelques élèves.

Le groupe des Maraudeurs remontait l'allée, Severus et Benjamin étant sur leur chemin pour aller jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Par un réflexe inné, Severus attrapa Benjamin qu'il plaça légèrement en retrait derrière lui et étudia méfiant le Gryffondor qui avait parlé, dans une attitude qu'il souhaitait pacifique, pour ne pas rajouter au trouble qu'il apercevait chez Rémus, un peu plus loin.

Ce qui ne calma pas l'ardeur de Sirius qui s'approcha, baguette en main et quand il fût assez proche de Severus, il murmura avec fièvre :

_\- La jeunesse de Rémus n'était plus de ton goût ? Il te faut plus frais ?_

Les lèvres de Severus tremblèrent de rage, notamment lorsqu'il nota l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Benjamin.

Haussant les épaules, et pour Rémus, il préféra fuir le conflit plutôt que de rentrer dans le jeu de haine de Sirius, ce qu'il l'amena à attraper son jeune acolyte par l'épaule et essaya d'esquiver Sirius.

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Lily, les bras chargés de livres, qui se figea en constatant la scène à l'angle du couloir.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche

Elle jeta rapidement un œil à Rémus, en retrait, blanc comme un linge, près de James baguette en main et Peter qui attendait l'air hagard de savoir quelle attitude tenir.

Et James échangea un regard avec elle avant d'hausser les épaules.

Se positionnant entre Sirius et Rogue, elle les regarda, furieuse.

_\- Encore à chercher les ennuis. Votre vie est si morne qu'il vous faut des retenues pour la rendre plus distrayante ?_

_\- Je conseillais simplement au gamin,_ Sirius désigna de la main Benjamin toujours derrière Severus, _de se méfier des gens douteux._

_\- Laisse-le en dehors de ça,_ persiffla Severus, hors de lui.

_\- Sinon quoi, tu vas me torturer ?_ demanda froidement Sirius, _c'est fini tout ça, Servilus !_

Le surnom fit tiquer Severus, qui ne chercha pas sa baguette pour autant.

La colère de Black était légitime. Il espérait juste que les mots du Gryffondor resteraient flous pour Lily. Pas besoin d'envenimer la situation avec elle plus que cela. Et pourquoi devait-il pour autant se donner en spectacle devant Rémus ?

Un coup d'œil à celui-ci lui tordit le cœur.

_\- Tu ferais bien de te soucier de son bien-être, avant de songer à m'agresser, Black !_ reprit-il en profitant du moment de flottement que les mots de Sirius avaient provoqué.

_\- Stop,_ s'écria Lily, _Severus, _elle prononça son prénom les lèvres tremblantes en évitant bien de le regarder…_ Ne reste pas là, s'il te plaît, et amène Benjamin, quant à vous quatre, _elle se retourna vers Sirius et les trois autres Maraudeurs_, on monte à la salle commune s'expliquer, maintenant ! _

Elle prit le chemin qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors sans même se soucier de savoir s'ils la suivaient ou non.

Mais quand elle débarqua telle une furie dans la salle commune, elle ordonna à tous ceux qui y étaient présents de déguerpir et en vitesse. Dans un brouhaha relatif, beaucoup savaient qu'ils perdraient face au tempérament de feu de la jeune Préfète, chacun se résigna à trouver un autre endroit pour se détendre. Certains optèrent pour leur dortoir, tandis que la plupart sortirent de la salle commune, en direction de la bibliothèque, d'une salle d'étude ou de tout autre endroit éloigné de la colère qui semblait animer Lily Potter.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que cinq à occuper la salle, elle lança rapidement un sort de silence autour d'eux et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avant de s'exclamer :

_\- Vous n'en finirez jamais de cette guéguerre insignifiante ?_

Sirius la regarda. Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre combien la haine qu'ils avaient contre le Serpentard était maintenant pleinement et entièrement justifiée….Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit, ce fut James qui vint à son secours.

_\- On fera gaffe Lily, vraiment, mais tu sais que les tensions en Rogue et nous… que serait une année scolaire sans retenue à cause de lui_, finit-il un demi-sourire ornant ses lèvres.

_\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour vous justifier ? _reprit-elle en fulminant_, Quoi, encore le coup de c'est juste parce qu'il respire ? C'est pathé…_

_\- Ne t'en mêle pas Lily._

La voix fatiguée de Rémus vint l'interrompre. Si choquée qu'elle en laissa tomber ses bras qui tombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Et l'espace d'un instant, pendant lequel Sirius passa une main lasse sur son visage, Lily le regarda, troublée. Jamais Rémus n'était intervenu. Et là, il semblait si… résigné. Sa voix avait eu des reflets durs, implacables. Plus qu'une supplication, c'était véritablement un ordre qu'il avait prononcé.

_\- Que… ? _commença-t-elle, mais fût à nouveau coupée par la voix du garçon.

_\- S'il te plaît_, insista Rémus qui ne la regardait même pas, posté devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu.

Les quatre autres se regardèrent, incapables de savoir quoi dire, et Sirius, qui culpabilisait malgré tout de sa réaction, lança un regard d'excuses à Lily.

_\- On fera attention, Lily,_ promit James et Sirius approuva énergiquement de la tête.

_\- Bien,_ dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

Elle qui comptait bien leur passer un savon, fut troublée de la réaction de Rémus et au vu de sa nouvelle situation, ne préféra pas insister.

_\- Je..._ hésita-t-elle avant de décider de se lancer, _je suis de votre côté, enfin si on vous cherche des ennuis, par rapport à Rémus…_

Tous focalisèrent leur regard sur lui, mais il ne bougea pas, le regard toujours rivé sur l'horizon le nez à la fenêtre.

_\- Donc, évitez de vous en attirer par vous-même des ennuis et prenez soin de vous ! _

Et simplement du mouvement des lèvres, elle ajouta en direction de Sirius :

_\- Et de lui !_

Elle ramassa ses livres qu'elle avait brutalement posés sur l'un des bureaux et monta à son propre dortoir. Bientôt imités par les garçons.

Rémus, sans mot dire, les suivit.

Il était exténué. Mais il n'en voulait pas à Sirius de l'altercation qu'il avait provoqué.

Connaissant son ami, c'était simplement inévitable.

Arrivés dans le dortoir, il alla directement s'allonger. La journée, au vu de l'évènement, lui semblait interminable et il s'appuya la tête contre la tête de lit, aspirant au silence, au calme. Pourquoi n'existait-il tout simplement pas une potion qui pouvait lui faire tout oublier, ou au moins ne plus rien ressentir, même que pour un instant. Inconsciemment, Rémus soupira, faisait se retourner James sur lui qui l'étudia avant de se retourner sur Sirius, pas décidé à laisser Sirius s'en tirer comme ça.

_\- Non mais_, gronda-t-il, _tu avais besoin de l'agresser comme ça, Sirius !_

Le Gryffondor, occupé à ranger des chaussettes qui traînaient, se retourna et se confronta au regard plein de colère de James.

Elle était légitime, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Les mots ancrés dans le parchemin que leur avait adressé pendant l'été le Serpentard le révulsait… Et le voir rire, enlacé par un gamin… Cela avait fait bouillir son sang. Et s'il s'attaquait à lui maintenant ? Non… non, évidemment qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à lui. Sirius avait perçu la honte et le dégoût que Severus Rogue ressentait contre lui-même dans ses missives. Mais il avait mérité cet affront, cette humiliation. Il ne méritait pas l'affection d'un gamin, pas alors qu'il ne savait que détruire tout ce qui l'approchait.

Secouant la tête, il focalisa son regard sur Rémus, il avait les yeux fermés, mais les paupières contractées. Sûr qu'il écoutait. Il cherchait simplement à donner le change !

Et Sirius ragea aussitôt contre lui-même.

La déception et la peur qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de Rémus valaient toute la torture du monde. Mais il était ainsi, sanguin et prêt à tout pour défendre l'innocence. Et quelque part n'était-ce pas plus qu'une simple vengeance ? Il n'avait pas pu sauver Rémus des griffes du Serpentard, il pensait maintenant devoir voler au secours d'un garçon de onze ans.

Qui était, malgré ce que voulait s'entêter à penser Sirius, en sécurité.

_NSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSLNSL_

La nuit était tombée, Rémus n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis l'altercation. Au dîner, l'ambiance était morose, et le silence religieux qui régnait dans le dortoir pour un samedi soir n'était pas habituel.

Ce fût James qui mit les pieds dans le plat et désamorça la situation.

_\- T'as retrouvé ta langue ? On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?_ s'adressa-t-il d'un ton qu'il ne voulait pas accusateur à Sirius.

L'heure était aux explications.

Celui-ci, allongé sur son lit, scrutant le plafond, délaissa sa morne occupation pour se redresser.

_\- Je ne sais pas_, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, le regard plus éloquent dirigé sur James.

_\- On aurait pu simplement lui passer à côté, l'éviter_, persista James

_\- Ça a été plus fort que moi,_ répondit Sirius qui se sentait s'agacer, il avait horreur de devoir se justifier, d'autant plus pour un fait concernant le graisseux aux cheveux gras.

_\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas agresser Rogue,_ prononça Rémus en réponse au grand étonnement de tous.

Sa voix feutrée, triste, atteignit le cœur des Maraudeurs.

La colère de Sirius tomba dans ses chaussettes, laissant son cœur être envahi de regret.

_\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois obsédé par lui ou par la peur qu'il me fasse du mal ? _continua Rémus sur le même ton.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre.

Devait-il avouer ? Était-il temps d'annoncer à Rémus qu'avant même qu'ils ne le recueillent, ils savaient déjà tout des actes odieux que Severus avait commis sur lui ? Et que c'était mué par cette colère qu'il avait agi ?

Un enchaînement d'idées, de situations défila dans l'esprit de Sirius.

Rémus avait déjà tellement avancé dans sa guérison. Est-ce que cet aveu viendrait casser tout cela. Ou est-ce qu'au contraire cela permettrait une plus grande libération ?

_\- Ecoute, je…_

_\- Non Sirius, tu m'avais promis !_

_\- Je n'ai pas aimé le voir avec ce gamin. Il a l'air trop gentil pour traîner avec un type comme lui._

« Un type comme lui » ces mots tournèrent en boucle dans l'esprit de Rémus.

Mais que signifiaient-ils exactement ?

Severus l'avait soigné.

Rogue l'avait violé.

Contre son gré. Cette pensée commençait à l'obséder. Si chez Tomson il n'avait que pu haïr Rogue, tout concentré qu'il était sur lui-même et sa souffrance pour le voir, désormais, chaque abus lui apparaissait clairs comme de l'eau, il voyait à chaque fois le dégoût sur le visage de Rogue, puis le remord, les yeux pleins d'excuses.

Cela lui enlevait-il toute culpabilité ? Non, James, Sirius, eux auraient été forts, ils se seraient battus pour leur ami, pour leurs valeurs. Severus … avait été lâche. Mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un coupable à part entière. S'il n'y avait pas eu Tomson, s'il n'y avait pas eu ses amis et leurs quolibets…

Dans ces conditions, qui aurait pu certifier qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même craqué ?

Son regard passa sur Peter, peut-être que lui aurait agi à l'identique de Severus. Lui en aurait-il voulu pour autant ? Aurait-il su comprendre dans quel pétrin son ami Queudver était fourré ? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dépasser sa crainte et sa haine pour Severus Rogue. Ce n'était pas juste. Ça l'était encore moins venant de ses amis. S'ils savaient… tout ce qu'il avait enduré de la main de Rogue. Le Serpentard serait sans doute mort aujourd'hui. Eux n'auraient pas hésiter entre haine et reconnaissance. Car s'il était vivant aujourd'hui, c'était pour beaucoup grâce aux soins réguliers du jeune garçon doué en potions. Et il avait risqué gros parfois, mentant ouvertement à Tomson. Pour lui. Mais une bonne action n'efface pas le mal, et aujourd'hui encore, Rémus vivait dans une crainte de Rogue, qu'il savait, ou espérait, infondée, irrationnelle.

_\- Il ne lui fera pas de mal,_ reprit-t-il doucement, _et à moi non plus._

Puis, après une hésitation, il ajouta :

_\- Il aurait déjà eu l'occasion de m'en faire s'il l'avait voulu._

Il le savait, par ces mots, il venait d'obtenir l'attention pleine et entière de ses trois amis.

La tête légèrement de côté de Sirius témoignait de son besoin pressant d'en savoir plus.

_\- Je, humhum,_ il savait que ce qu'il allait annoncer allait faire l'effet d'une bombe, _on s'est rencontrés, dans les toilettes, dans le Poudlard express._

Et voilà, il n'arrivait plus à les regarder en face. Et soudain, une peur, panique, déraisonnée s'empara de lui et il commença à trembler comme une feuille.

Comment Sirius, son maître allait-il accueillir cette information qu'il lui avait cachée jusqu'ici ?

Cet aveu provoqua le retour du conditionnement, de l'esclave.

La sensation du Doloris s'imposa alors à lui. Il se rappelait tout. Les aiguilles qui pénétraient dans chacun de ses pores tandis qu'un fer chauffé à blanc lui transperçaient les entrailles et que sa tête est enserrée dans un étau à l'en faire exploser.

Et les réflexes d'un été de torture revinrent.

Rémus paniqua totalement, son souffle se fit erratique, ses mains et son front se couvrirent de sueur.

_\- Hé, Rémus ! _

Sirius avait sauté sur ces pieds, la révélation que venait de lui faire Rémus était déjà mise de côté pour s'occuper du plus urgent : calmer son ami en proie à une panique générale sans doute provoquée par son aveu qui devait le ronger depuis le premier septembre.

Mais à peine eût-il approché Rémus que celui-ci se tassa dans son lit, murmura de terribles mots qui se plantèrent telles des aiguilles dans le cœur de ses amis.

_\- Pitié, pitié, maître,_ répétait-il d'une voix tremblante.

_\- Rémus_, lui répondit Sirius, _on ne va rien te faire, calme-toi tout va bien._

Mais rien n'y faisait. Rémus avait porté son secret trop longtemps et crever l'abcès avait fait ressurgir des peurs enfouies qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérées. Après quinze minutes de réconfort vain, Sirius décida qu'il en fallait plus pour réussir à calmer leur ami.

_\- Peter, ou James, l'un de vous veut-il bien aller à l'infirmerie ? Dites à Madame Pomfresh que Rémus fait une grosse crise d'angoisse, qu'on a besoin d'une potion calmante ou même plus fort, faites-vite._

James s'élança le premier, suivi sur ses talons par Peter qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour fuir cette ambiance pesante dans le dortoir.

Il sembla à Sirius qu'ils mirent une éternité à revenir.

Mais James tenait en main un flacon quand il poussa la porte de leur dortoir.

\- _Tiens, contre l'angoisse sévère. Il doit tout boire._

Mais Sirius en lui présentant la fiole fit face à un échec. Dépité, il proposa à James d'essaya, qui à force de douceur réussit finalement à lui faire boire, à petite gorgée, l'intégralité de la potion.

Quelques longues minutes après, Rémus sembla recouvrer ses esprits et perdit ses yeux dans les prunelles inquiètes de son ami qu'il ne voyait en ce moment qu'en maître.

_\- Pardon_, murmura-t-il penaud.

Il avait bien conscience d'avoir laissé ses émotions déborder.

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, Rémus_, répondit Sirius d'une voix fatiguée mais aussi déçue.

Combien de temps faudrait-il à Rémus pour qu'il cesse de voir ce foutu lien entre eux ? Qu'il n'ait plus jamais peur…

_\- Pomfresh propose de te recevoir, pour faire un petit bilan…_ annonça James

_\- J'en ai marre d'inquiéter tout le monde,_ rétorqua Rémus en cherchant à atteindre une bouteille d'eau que James lui passa.

_\- Merci_, dit-il avant de boire de longues gorgées bienfaitrices.

_\- Tu as eu peur que je te punisse, hein, Rémus ?_ demanda amer Sirius, en retrait, _et tu peux me regarder, je ne vais pas te frapper,_ ajouta-t-il voyant Rémus réagir à ses mots sans oser le regarder.

Il vit Rémus relever doucement le visage vers lui, Plein de tristesse et de peur pas encore totalement effacées.

_\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ? Plutôt que ça te bouffe jusqu'ici,_ demanda d'une voix douce James.

Rémus entortilla nerveusement ses mains.

_\- J'étais sûr que vous lui tomberiez dessus_

_\- Et y'a de quoi, non ?_ fit Sirius qui s'étonnait de rester si calme.

_\- Non, justement,_ contra Rémus,_ il ne m'a rien fait._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?_ s'intéressa plutôt James en regardant de manière éloquente Sirius.

L'hésitation pouvait se lire sans problème dans les yeux de Rémus. Et les pupilles de James se firent cette fois-ci accusatrice pour Sirius. Cacher ce qu'ils savaient à Rémus lui semblait de plus en plus être une très mauvaise idée. Mais le regard qu'il capta de Sirius le dissuada de tout avouer.

_\- Juste_… il se racla la gorge_ juste voir si ça allait, depuis cet été,_ se contenta après réflexion de répondre Rémus, _ha si, il voulait aussi savoir si j'avais pu prendre la potion._

Sirius grogna, récoltant aussitôt un regard noir de James.

_\- Mais il ne t'a rien fait d'autre,_ couina la petite voix inquiète de Peter, assis par terre.

_\- Non, non_, indiqua Rémus_, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien vous dire, parce que c'est anodin ce qu'il s'est passé._

_\- Tellement anodin que tu étais tremblant quand je suis venu aux toilettes te chercher,_ releva Sirius.

Un instant le silence régna. Une gêne dans l'air.

Puis finalement Rémus parla :

_\- J'avais juste peur… que tu ne fasses quelque chose d'inconsidéré,_ avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Sirius éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux. Les mots de Severus qui marquaient les papiers qu'il cachait dans sa commode lui tournaient en tête. Et il eût l'espace d'un instant l'envie de les sortir et de les coller sous le nez de Rémus. Que pourrait-il dire après ça ? Aurait-il encore envie de le défendre ?

Mais la réalité le frappa. Que Rémus sache ou non qu'ils étaient au courant de ce que Severus lui avait fait l'enlevait pas l'acte. N'effaçait pas cette terrible réalité.

Malgré qu'il doive vivre sous le même toit que l'homme qui l'avait violé, Rémus persistait à le défendre. Le fait qu'il ignore que ses amis ne savaient rien n'évitait pas cela. Il devait juste craindre de leur avouer, mais ça n'enlevait pas sa terreur…

Pourquoi persistait-il donc tant à prendre le parti de celui qui avait passé deux mois à abuser de lui ?

Perplexe, Sirius soupira bruyamment.

Peter et James le regardèrent alors, intrigués.

_\- Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées_, se justifia-t-il.

_\- Comment tu sens Rémus ?_ James interpella son ami qui avait mis les jambes pendantes sur son lit, comme s'il voulait se lever.

Sa crise d'angoisse avait été forte. Normal, se dit-il, ce qu'il venait d'avouer avait provoqué un vrai tremblement de terre.

_\- Oui, oui ça va, je … je voudrais juste aller me débarbouiller à la salle de bain._

_\- Attends, je t'aide_, proposa James qui s'approcha et lui tendit doucement son bras auquel Rémus s'accrocha, lui lançant un regard de reconnaissance.

Quand il eût déposé son ami à la salle de bain, James referma la porte sur lui après s'être assuré que Rémus oserait les appeler s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

_\- Bah dis donc,_ dit-il en direction de Peter et Sirius, _si on s'était attendus à ça_.

Mais Sirius était moins prêt à accepter les choses avec sagesse.

_\- On lui avait dit de ne pas approcher Rémus,_ ragea-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

_\- Pitié,_ implora James, _las de tout ça. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il est prêt à abuser de Rémus au sein de l'école après l'avoir soigné, nous avoir écrit, renseignés en matière de potions pour soigner Rémus et fournit une potion pour la pleine lune ?_

Il acheva son monologue par un magnifique levé d'yeux au ciel qui fit pouffer Peter.

Sirius se terra dans un silence pesant.

Et Rémus sortit, penaud, de la salle de bains, quelques longues trente minutes plus tard.

_\- On va voir demain Pomfresh, Rémus ?_ demanda Sirius quand il le vit installé sur son lit, prêt à dormir.

Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit.

Qui serra le cœur de Sirius.

Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait dix pas en arrière avec Rémus. Il hésita à prendre sa forme de chien pour rejoindre Rémus. Il se sentirait hypocrite, quelque part si Rémus avait eu sa crise d'angoisse c'est parce qu'il connaissait le tempérament de feu de son meilleur ami. Et qu'il avait eu inconsciemment peur de lui.

Alors que Rémus lui tournait le dos, il dit d'une voix tremblante :

_\- Tu veux que Patmol soit près de toi, cette nuit, Rémus ?_

Le lit grinça quand le garçon interpellé se retourna vers lui. Et baissa aussitôt les yeux :

_\- Si ça ne te dérange pas,_ murmura Rémus

_\- Evidemment que non, expliqua avec douceur Sirius… enfin tu le sais ça ! _

Et doucement, il se leva et se métamorphosa avant de grimper sur le lit de Rémus pour se rouler en boule contre l'estomac de Rémus.

Une main d'abord hésitante se perdit dans ses poils, puis se fit plus ferme.

De son regard de chien, il étudia James qui les regardait avec une certaine tendresse. Il vit Rémus bailler, se calant inconsciemment un peu plus contre le chien qui attendait de le sentir endormi avant de se laisser aller à son tour au sommeil.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous promets de tout faire pour que la suite arrive, et pas dans dix ans !_  
_J'espère que vous aurez eu plaisir à lire la suite ! En tout cas, les choses vont continuer d'évoluer._  
_J'ai hâte de vous lire ! _  
_Mes amitiés_  
_LessaWatberg! _


End file.
